Los Juegos del Hambre: Peeta y Prim
by Nora Mellark
Summary: Mi versión de LJDH: Katniss no se presentó como voluntaria. La Cosecha sigue su curso habitual. ¿Podrán Peeta y Prim sobrevivir al primer día en la arena? ¿Lograrán, El Chico del Pan y la dulce y diminuta Prim, desafiar al Capitolio y comenzar una rebelión? ¿Katniss se enamorará realmente o tendrá que fingir para las cámaras?
1. Peeta

**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre, personajes y contexto, pertenecen a la maldita y sensual Suzanne Collins; la adaptación, sí, es mía. Todo lo escrito aquí es sin fines de lucro, sólo complazco a mi mente.

**Nota de autora: **Hay algunos fragmentos que son, literalmente, tomados del libro; otros, sólo los modifiqué acorde a lo que, según yo, pudiesen pensar y/o hacer los protagonistas.

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE: LA COSECHA.**

_60 segundos. Se termina el tiempo y no sé qué hacer. Sólo tengo dos opciones: correr o pelear. Sé que si corro y me escondo, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir en la arena son muy pocas, por no decir nulas; y si peleo por conseguir provisiones y algún arma, tal vez tenga una posibilidad… mínima, pero posibilidad, al fin y al cabo._

_Tendré que luchar._

_Examino brevemente la Cornucopia para tratar de identificar las provisiones que estén a mi alcance y que no me hagan un blanco fácil para los demás tributos. Sé que moriré, pero no será aquí… no será hoy. Saldré de la plataforma, conseguiré provisiones, después correré lo más que pueda, resistiré y sobreviviré. No mataré a nadie; ellos no me van a cambiar. Moriré luchando por mi vida y siendo yo mismo._

_¡Ahí está! Veo dos mochilas que están situadas a unos 5 metros de la Cornucopia, seguramente su contenido es escaso, pero es mejor que nada. Giro un poco mi cuerpo en dirección a ellas y me preparo para correr, el tiempo está por terminar._

_¡Gong!_

_Nada._

_¿Qué pasa? Mis piernas no responden y mi respiración se agita. Siento como me hace más y más falta el aire. No puedo respirar. ¡Maldita sea, no me puedo mover! Un frío me recorre el cuerpo y lo entiendo todo: miedo. Es ese miedo que siempre he sentido, que siempre me acompaña y el causante de que no pueda hacer nada por intentar salvarme. Puedo ver cómo esta teniendo lugar el baño de sangre alrededor de la Cornucopia, ¿4, 6, 10? No importa cuántos tributos hayan muerto ya, yo seré uno de ellos. Moriré hoy. Moriré aquí. Puedo ver cómo la muerte vuela hacia mí e, irremediablemente, sé cómo será: una lanza clavada en mi pecho desde la distancia por un Profesional._

_Siento como se entierra en mi pecho. Se acabó._

Me despierto sobresaltado y me doy cuenta que sólo fue una pesadilla. A pesar de estar conciente de ello no puedo evitar examinar mi cuerpo, asustado de que este herido y pueda morir. No, no lo estoy.

Cada año es lo mismo, la misma pesadilla en la que muero sólo que de formas distintas, tan reales y siempre a manos de un Profesional: hoy fue a causa de una lanza en mi pecho, hace un año clavaron un hacha en mi cabeza; hace dos, me abrían el estómago con un cuchillo y sacaban mis entrañas mientras yo aún era conciente; hace tres, rebanaban mi garganta; hace cuatro, cortaban mi lengua después mis brazos, seguían con mis piernas y terminaban sacándome los ojos. Morí desangrado. Creo que fue la única vez que no soñé con que me mataban tan "directamente"… aunque, daba igual, sólo alargaron mi muerte.

Sacudo la cabeza para despejar esos sueños, aunque no sirva de nada. Hoy es día de Cosecha y no hay forma de olvidarlo cuando tu nombre está ahí y puedes ser elegido como Tributo.

Me incorporo un poco y puedo verlos. Matt, mi hermano mayor, durmiendo profunda y tranquilamente, claro, él a sus 21 años ya no corre el riesgo de salir elegido. Dichoso él. A un lado, está Bran, mi segundo hermano mayor. Puedo ver que se remueve un poco en sueños, tal vez tenga las mismas pesadillas que yo, aunque este es su último año, y si no sale elegido, el año que viene esos sueños ya no lo perseguirán. No puedo evitar envidiarlos un poco al pensar que a mí me faltan dos años más de pesadillas.

Miro la hora; son las once. Es demasiado tarde. Por lo regular nos despertamos a las 5 de la mañana para ayudar en las labores de la panadería: mientras mi papá y Matt preparan la masa y le dan forma, Bran y yo horneamos; bueno, en los días de escuela sólo me toca decorar los pasteles o galletas o estar encargado de la tienda ya que no regreso sino hasta las dos, que es la hora de salida. Pero los fines de semana es la excepción; a estás horas ya tendríamos que, prácticamente, haber terminado de hacer el pan y empezar con los pasteles. Pero este domingo es diferente. La Cosecha empieza hasta las dos; las calles de seguro se encontraran vacías y las ventanas y puertas cerradas. Las familias tratan de estar juntas y aferrarse a estos momentos de "descanso" y "tranquilidad" en el Distrito 12.

-El Distrito 12, donde puedes morir "tranquilamente" –murmuro. Aquí no tenemos que preocuparnos de que alguien nos mate o que los Agentes de la Paz lo hagan; no nos preocupa que puedan rebanarnos el cuello, desmembrarnos o cortarnos la cabeza: el hambre, silenciosa y tranquilamente, de adentro hacia afuera, sin grandes charcos de sangre, se encarga de eso.

-Buenos días, Panecito –me sorprende mi padre. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Me llamo Peeta, como un pan salado que elabora mi padre (el cual sólo él sabe la receta y lo llamó así) para mí en mi cumpleaños. Hace muchos años, cuando le pregunté el porqué de mi nombre me contó que, cuando yo estaba a punto de nacer, se encontraba tratando de hacer una nueva variedad de pan y resultó en este extraño y delicioso pan exclusivo para mí: las piezas son chicas y, me contó él, tienen la particularidad de que se inflan al cocinarse. La primera vez que me vio y sostuvo en brazos, notó que yo era demasiado pequeño, regordete y rojo, tal cual como el pan Peeta.

-Buenos días, padre –le contesto, sonriendo. Él tiene ese efecto en mí.

-Despierta a tus hermanos y bajen a desayunar. Ya es tarde y tenemos que estar listos pronto. Hoy es día "festivo" –dice esto último arrastrando pesadamente las palabras.

-En un momento vamos –repito en el mismo tono. Sólo asiente y me regala una sonrisa; después se va. Me bajo de la cama y despierto a mis hermanos que muy perezosamente se levantan.

Al bajar observo que mis papás ya están en la mesa, esperándonos. Mi madre, con el ceño fruncido y de mirada enojada. Ni siquiera me sorprende. Está un poco amargada por la vida que lleva; ella sería feliz en el Capitolio. Mi padre, en cambio, siempre está de buen humor y difícilmente se enoja. Hoy es la excepción. Tiene esa mirada fúrica de todos los años; esa mirada que muestra odio hacia el Capitolio. Odio por la pobreza y la injusticia en que nos tiene hundidos; odio por obligarnos a ser participes en los terribles Juegos del Hambre y, además, verlo como una festividad. Pero no sólo hay odio; también tristeza. Tristeza porque ha tenido que sufrir durante dieciséis largos años la incertidumbre y el miedo de que alguno de sus hijos sea elegido en la Cosecha. Dieciséis años… Aún le faltan dos más.

El desayuno pasa de forma normal, en silencio, como siempre. Al terminar, ayudo a levantar la mesa y lavar los trastes. Después subo al cuarto a preparar mi ropa, tender las camas y esperar mi turno para meterme a bañar. Desventajas de ser el menor de la casa.

Me baño rápidamente; aún no me acostumbro al agua helada y son contadas las veces que podemos darnos el lujo de hacerlo con agua caliente. Ya está. Ahora sólo falta cambiarme y estaré listo para ir al matadero. Me visto en silencio y no puedo dejar de pensar en que la Cosecha y Los Juegos son injustos. Te conviertes en elegible cuando cumples los doce años; ese año, tu nombre entra una vez en el sorteo. A los trece, dos veces; y así hasta que llegas a los dieciocho, el último año de elegibilidad donde tu nombre entra en la urna siete veces. Pero hay la posibilidad de añadir tu nombre más veces a cambio de teselas; cada tesela vale por un escaso suministro anual de aceites y cereales para una persona. También puedes hacer ese intercambio por cada miembro de tu familia. De hecho, desde hace dos años yo he tenido que pedir teselas y las inscripciones son acumulativas. Ahora, a mis dieciséis años, mi nombre entrará treinta veces.

No cuesta entender por qué muero de miedo, no tanto por mí, sino por los chicos de la Veta, específicamente por las Everdeen, más concretamente por Katniss. Mi familia pertenece a la pequeña clase de comerciantes que sirve en el Distrito 12, esto puede resumirse a que somos la parte que vive un poco "mejor" en el Distrito. Por otro lado, está la Veta, la parte más pobre. La mayoría de los chicos que salen elegidos en la Cosecha, provienen de ahí, gracias a la miseria, el hambre y las teselas.

-Peeta, ¿estás listo? –pregunta mi padre al que, por segunda vez, no sentí llegar. No le contesto sólo lo miro fijamente tratando de decirle que no quiero, que no estoy listo a ir a tentar mi suerte y que ésta no me favorezca. Que tengo miedo de morir como en cada uno de mis sueños. Él parece adivinar mis pensamientos ya que se posa a un lado de mí.

-Panecito… -me sonríe. Él sólo me dice así cuando estamos a solas-. Nos espera un guiso de ardilla para la cena. Vamos. —es su forma de decirme que todo va a estar bien, que no tenga miedo porque este año también me salvaré. Sonrió y asiento pero no puedo dejar de pensar que al menos dos familias no disfrutaran de la cena, sino todo lo contrario. Que tendrán que prepararse para los dolorosos días que vienen.

Ya es la una y media y nos dirigimos a la plaza. La gente entra en silencio y se registra, cuando es mi turno volteo a ver a mis papás y a Matt: mi papá me sonríe; mi mamá sólo asiente sin dejar de fruncir el ceño; Matt no dice ni hace nada, se limita a mirarme fijamente. Voy directo a la parte derecha de la plaza, destinada a los hombres, donde el área se encuentra delimitada con cuerdas y divididas por edades con los mayores delante y los jóvenes detrás. Me toca en medio. Los familiares se ponen en fila alrededor del perímetro, todos tomados con fuerza de la mano; no logro ver a mis papás.

De repente, alguien toca mi hombro, es Bran. Intercambiamos un tenso saludo con la cabeza y centramos nuestra atención en el escenario que han construido delante del Edificio de Justicia. Allí hay tres sillas, un podio y dos grandes urnas de cristal, una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Dos de las tres sillas están ocupadas por el alcalde Undersee y Effie Trinket, la capitolesca acompañante del Distrito 12, con su blanca sonrisa, el pelo rosa y un traje verde.

A las dos en punto, el alcalde sube al podio y empieza a leer la misma historia de todos los años en la que habla de la creación de Panem, nuestro país, y cómo se levanto de las cenizas después de desastres como sequías, tormentas, incendios y guerras. Habla de los Días Oscuros, la rebelión de los Distritos contra el Capitolio, y la victoria de éste último, trayendo consigo Los Juegos del Hambre como recordatorio de que los Días Oscuros no deben repetirse.

Después lee la lista de los ganadores que ha tenido el Distrito 12 en setenta y cuatro años, donde sólo ha habido dos: uno está muerto; el otro es un borracho de mediana edad que viene apareciendo en el escenario. Haymitch Abernathy. Está borracho, como siempre, y le aplaudimos como protocolo. El alcalde devuelve la atención a la Cosecha presentando a Effie Trinket.

La capitolesca y alegre mujer nos saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su parte!

Empieza a hablar sobre el honor que tenemos de participar en dicha celebración y demás parloteo sobre la generosidad del Capitolio. La verdad no escucho por dos razones: no me interesa la sarta de estupideces que dice, y por ella, por Katniss. La localizo a mi izquierda, en la parte reservada para las mujeres, pero ella también está distraída, está viendo a Gale, su compañero de caza. Aunque eso me decepciona no dejo de mirarla y pensar en cuántas veces estará su nombre en la urna de cristal.

De repente escucho a Effie Trinket decir ¡las damas primero!. Ha llegado el momento del sorteo. La extravagante mujer se acerca a la urna con el nombre de las chicas, mete la mano hasta el fondo y saca un trozo de papel. Todos contenemos el aliento, empiezo a sudar y a pedir desesperadamente que no sea ella. Ella no.

Effie Trinket alisa el trozo de papel y lee el nombre en voz alta y clara; no es Katniss. Por un momento suspiro de alivio hasta que la realidad me golpea fuertemente. Es aún peor.

Es Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Pesadillas

**Disclaimer: **Para mi maldita suerte, Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo dejo volar mi imaginación.

* * *

Cada año, desde que entendí de qué trataban Los Juegos del hambre, he soñado que estoy ahí y cuando estoy a punto de salir corriendo de la plataforma con la intención de poner a salvo, aunque sea unos días, mi vida, termino muriendo de todas las formas posibles. Muero porque al momento del gong, no me puedo mover, siento pesado el cuerpo y éste no responde a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Es el miedo que me paraliza. Pero eso no es lo que siento en estos momentos, es más fuerte, creo que es terror. Estoy totalmente descolocado; quiero correr, gritar y patear el extravagante trasero de Effie Trinket. Pero no puedo, no sé cómo hablar, cómo correr, sólo sé pensar, no soy capaz de otra cosa. Y eso es peor, porque sé lo qué vendrá a continuación: ella se presentará como voluntaria.

Puedo escuchar a la multitud murmurar con tristeza, ¡y con justa razón!, sólo tiene doce años. Esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño. Entonces la veo, con la cara pálida y asustada, caminando insegura hacia el escenario. No estoy soñando, es Prim. Llega hasta los escalones y sube temblorosamente al escenario. Estoy estupefacto, no consigo digerir que ella haya sido elegida; Prim, tan linda, tan adorable, tan pequeña. Mi terror se convierte de un momento a otro en coraje y odio contra el Capitolio, contra el Distrito 12 y, sobre todo, contra mí, por no poder hacer nada por ella.

Effie Trinket me saca de mis pensamientos cuando hace la pregunta que terminará de destruirme:

-¿Algún voluntario? –pregunta, vivarachamente.

Nada.

Silencio.

Entonces volteo hacia donde se encuentra Katniss, yo juraba que se presentaría como voluntaria pero lo que veo me aterra aún más: veo a Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde, y a Gale tratando de despertar a Katniss y llevándola con su madre: se desmayó. Effie Trinket sigue esperando si alguien tomará el lugar de la dulce Prim.

Nadie.

No es de extrañarse, nunca hay voluntarios en el Distrito 12, ni en el 11 o el 10 o los demás, sólo en el 1 y 2. Para la gente de ésos dos Distritos ganar la Cosecha es considerado un honor; aquí, ser seleccionado es sinónimo de muerte. Y por más afecto, cariño o amor que haya hacia un elegido, es más importante el instinto de conservación.

Volteo hacia fuera del perímetro que nos rodea y veo que la Sra. Everdeen trata de despertar a Katniss y la aferra con todas sus fuerzas contra sí. Está deshecha, tal cual estará Katniss cuando despierte y se enfrente a la realidad de que Prim va directo a una muerte segura y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Qué día tan emocionante, como todos los años. Tenemos a nuestro primer tributo y es una hermosa niña –chilla Effie Trinket con tanta alegría desbordando en sus palabras que me asquea. En verdad es retorcida , pienso-. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡Ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino! –va rápidamente a la urna que contiene el nombre de los chicos. Ni siquiera puedo desear que no sea yo.

Soy yo.

Puedo sentir cómo se detiene el tiempo y todas las miradas fijas en mí; algunas demuestran sorpresa, otras pena; pero hay un factor común: alivio.

-¡Peeta Mellark! –aún retumba mi nombre en su chillona voz antes de que pueda procesarlo. ¡Soy yo!

Y está vez mi cuerpo hace lo que tenía que hacer en mis sueños: se mueve, sin importar que mi cerebro le ordene que no.

Camino hacia el escenario, conmocionado y luchando por contener mis emociones; subo con paso firme y ocupo mi lugar. Effie Trinket pide voluntarios y sé que nadie va a dar un paso adelante, ni siquiera Bran; con mi elección él aseguró su vida y, a pesar de que me quiere, hay límites. Lo entiendo, y es mejor que, aunque hubiera tenido la más mínima intención de hacerlo, lo dejara así. Él no entendería lo que hay en juego y la idea que empieza a formar mi mente.

El alcalde nos indica a Prim y a mí que nos demos la mano. La suya es pequeña y frágil. La miro a los ojos y aprieto su mano, tratando de darle ánimos, aunque no sirva de nada; está aterrada y llorando.

Nos volvemos para mirar a la multitud mientras suena el himno de Panem. En cuanto acaba éste, nos ponen bajo custodia. No nos esposan ni nada de eso sólo un grupo de Agentes de la Paz nos acompaña hasta la puerta principal del Edificio de Justicia. Una vez dentro, me conducen a una sala y me dejan solo. La sala es demasiado lujosa; cuando me siento en uno de los sofás que hay ahí me repito mentalmente que tengo que prepárame para la hora que me espera. Nos dejan una hora de tiempo para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos y no sé qué voy a hacer o decirles.

Mis hermanos y mi madre entran primero. Matt me extiende los brazos y voy hacia él; se nos une Bran. Mi madre se sienta en el sofá donde me encontraba. El abrazo dura varios minutos, no sé exactamente cuántos y no me importa, quiero sentir esta sensación el mayor tiempo posible. Nos separamos y empiezo a decirles lo importante que son para mí, lo agradecido y orgulloso que estoy de ellos. Sólo me miran con tristeza y tratan de animarme, pero saben lo que todos: no hay manera de que vuelva.

Me giro hacia mi madre y me pongo de rodillas frente a ella, tomo su mano pero no sé qué decirle. Mi madre no es mala pero tampoco es la persona más buena y agradable del Distrito, y aunque nuestra relación no ha sido muy "normal" o como se supone que tiene que ser, la quiero y la voy a echar mucho de menos. Después de un rato ordenando mis ideas y tomar valor para articular todo lo que siento por ella, suelta mi mano y sus palabras son como un baldazo de agua fría:

-Sólo espero que no mueras el primer día, y si lo haces, que no sea antes de los 60 segundos –estoy tan sorprendido, enojado decepcionado, triste que, en lo más hondo de mí, ruego porque sea una maldita broma. ¡¿En qué demonios está pensando?! ¡¿Realmente me cree un estúpido?! No sé que era lo que pensaba escuchar de ella, pero esto no. Ni siquiera sé por qué me sorprendo, tenía que verlo venir.

Puedo ver la mirada de enojo y tristeza de mis hermanos y antes de poder decirles algo más, se abre la puerta y aparece un Agente de la paz que nos indica que el tiempo ha terminado. Menos mal, está situación es demasiado incómoda y dolorosa. Mis hermanos me regalan otro rápido abrazo y antes de salir Matt alcanza a decirme: -Inténtalo, ¿sí? Puedes hacerlo -. Entonces, se cierra la puerta. ¿En verdad cree que puedo hacerlo? ¿O sólo fueron las palabras desesperadas de alguien que quiere hacer menos dolorosa la situación tratando de engañar a la mente con mentiras piadosas? No importa cuál sea, le agradezco las palabras y no puedo evitar empezar a llorar.

Alguien más entra a la sala y, cuando alzo la vista, no puedo evitar soltarme a llorar al ver a mi papá. A pesar de tener una mala relación con mi mamá y una buena relación con mis hermanos, no se compara con lo que siento por mi padre. Al ver esa mirada de profunda tristeza y desesperación no pude evitar romper en llanto y maldecir al Capitolio por hacerle ésto a mi padre, ni siquiera me preocupa lo que vaya a pasarme, me aterra pensar en lo que va a sufrir él. Él es tan bueno y no merece estar en está posición.

-Panecito… no… no llores – me abraza y trata de reconfortarme pero puedo oír cómo se quiebra su voz y al escucharlo no puedo evitar que mi llanto sea más sonoro. Trato de calmarme pero no puedo, su abrazo me hace sentir bien, a casa, pero al mismo tiempo duele, quema, porque sé que es la última vez que podré sentirlo y escucharlo llamarme Panecito. ¡Maldita sea, no tiene idea de cuánto me duele dejarlo ni cuánto me va a doler perderlo!

Permanecemos un largo rato así, abrazados; bueno, él me abraza, mientras yo me aferro a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Prácticamente así es, sé que en cuanto él salga de esta habitación no necesitaré pensar en quién ni cómo me va a quitar la vida, pues mi vida se queda aquí, en el Distrito 12, en esta sala, con él. Y es ante ese pensamiento que entiendo a mi madre, ¿con qué derecho me atrevo a indignarme y juzgarla por creer que soy un inútil si yo mismo, antes de siquiera comenzar, me doy por muerto? Tal vez sólo se decepcionó de mi actitud pesimista… O tal vez estoy tratando de justificarla porque necesito desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarme y no quiero ver lo que realmente piensa de mí. Optaré por la primera opción, lo necesito.

De repente, mi padre afloja su agarre haciendo que me separe de él, me mira directamente a los ojos y me dice:

-Peeta, sé que puedes hacerlo… -duda un momento-. Pero… también sé que no piensas regresar, ¿verdad? No, no hace falta que me expliques –me silencia antes de que pueda contestar-. Vas a hacer todo lo posible por ella. Vi cómo la miraste cuando se dieron la mano, estás decidido -. Su pregunta/afirmación me descoloca por completo, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Tengo que hacerlo, es una niña… es… es tan pequeña y… -Katniss, pienso. Sé cuánto la quiere y todo lo que han sufrido desde que su papá murió. No soportaría pensar que no hice nada por cuidar lo más que pueda a su hermanita.

-No te estoy reclamando, Peeta, sólo quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas, suceda lo que suceda, lo harás bien; y desde ahora estoy más orgulloso de ti, de que seas mi hijo. No quiero que te distraigas y te preocupes por Katniss y su mamá, yo trataré, en la medida que pueda y me lo permitan, de ver por ellas, ¿entendido? –Yo sólo atino a asentir con una sonrisa un poco tonta-. Sé que no vas a cambiar de decisión y, a pesar de que me duele, sé que harás lo correcto y me parece bien. Lo único que si te exijo es que no te dejes vencer, cuando sientas que no puedes, no desesperes, tienes que sacar fuerzas de no sé dónde pero tienes que hacerlo, ¿me escuchaste, Peeta Mellark? –Asiento, un poco más repuesto. Eran las palabras que necesitaba escuchar y él atinó correctamente en cada una para darme ánimos y, también, ¿por qué no?, una pequeña esperanza de que puedo hacer más de lo que imagino.

Un Agente de la Paz nos avisa que se acabó el tiempo. Me aferro a él por última vez y suelto lo que he estado queriendo decir desde que llegó:

-Papá, te quiero. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de ser tu hijo. No lo olvides -no puedo contener las lágrimas ante su respuesta.

-Es recíproco, Peeta. Eres mi orgullo. Cuídate, Panecito. –me dice en un tono triste, pero con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que me hace sentir bien y que me da esperanza. No puedo fallarle.

Nuevamente, dos Agentes de la Paz vienen por mí, esta vez para llevarnos a la estación del tren con destino al Capitolio. Veo a la pequeña Prim, aterrada y llorando. Ni siquiera me quiero imaginar cómo fue la despedida con su familia. Pobre Katniss, ha de sentirse la peor persona del mundo porque en vez de ayudar a su hermanita, ella, simplemente, se desplomó. La estación del tren está cerca del Edificio de Justicia, vamos en un coche y llegamos en poco tiempo. Está a rebosar de periodistas con cámaras apuntándonos a la cara. Me veo de reojo en la pantalla de televisión de la pared, en la que están retransmitiendo nuestra llegada en directo, y puedo comprobar que tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados. ¡Genial! Ahora doy el aspecto de un tributo débil, llorica y cobarde. Me reprocho mentalmente.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en la puerta del tren, mientras las cámaras engullen nuestras caras; después nos dejan entrar al vagón y las puertas se cierran lentamente detrás de nosotros, y el tren empieza a moverse de inmediato. El tren es aún más elegante que la sala del Edificio de Justicia. Cada uno tiene su propio alojamiento con un vestidor, un dormitorio y un baño privado con agua caliente y fría.

Hay cajones llenos de ropa, y Effie Trinket me dice que haga lo que quiera, que me ponga lo que quiera, que todo está a mi disposición. Sólo me advierte que mi única obligación es estar listo para la cena, dentro de una hora. Sin embargo, me siento en la cama y me quedo quieto, pensando en lo que me espera; y también, preguntándome si Katniss pensará si tengo alguna oportunidad… o peor, si intentaré asesinar a la pequeña Prim.

Effie Trinket me saca de mis cavilaciones cuando viene a recogerme para la cena, la sigo por un estrecho pasillo hasta llegar a un hermoso comedor con paredes de madera. En la mesa está sentada Prim esperándonos, con una silla vacía a su lado.

-¿Dónde está, Haymitch? –pregunta Effie.

-Di… dijo que… dijo que iba a dormir una siesta –responde Prim, temerosa.

Comenzamos a cenar: una espesa sopa de zanahorias, ensalada verde, chuletas de cordero, queso y fruta, y una tarta de chocolate. Effie se pasa toda la comida recordándonos que tenemos que dejar espacio porque quedan más cosas, la ignoro y me atiborro. Esta demasiado buena y tengo que alimentarme lo mejor que pueda si quiero ayudar a Prim.

Una vez terminada la comida, tengo que esforzarme por no vomitarla y veo que Prim sigue temerosa, apenas ha probado bocado. Tengo que encontrar el momento para hablar con ella y decirle que tiene que prepararse para lo que viene, y eso incluye alimentarse lo más que pueda. Vamos a otro compartimiento para ver el resumen de las Cosechas de todo Panem. Vemos las demás ceremonias una a una, los nombres, los que se ofrecen voluntarios y los que no. Examino las caras de los chicos contra los que competiremos y me quedo con tres: un chico que se apresura a presentarse voluntario en el Distrito 2; y, bastante inquietante, los Tributos del Distrito 11. El chico tiene un aspecto atemorizante: piel y ojos oscuros, alto, ceño fruncido y corpulento. La niña, al igual que él, tiene piel y ojos oscuros. Independientemente de eso, me recuerda a mi compañera tributo: tan tiernas, pequeñas y frágiles. Además de que, cuando piden voluntarios, claramente se ve que nadie está dispuesto a ocupar su lugar. ¿El chico del 11 también intentará proteger y dar su vida por su compañera de Distrito? Siento cómo se me encoge el estómago.

Por último, aparece el Distrito 12: Haymitch borracho y dormido en su silla, el momento de la elección de Prim y el desmayo de Katniss. Después sacan mi nombre y ocupo mi lugar en silencio, nos damos la mano, ponen el himno y termina el programa.

Effie Trinket está disgustada por el estado de Haymitch.

-Su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación y el comportamiento en la televisión.

-Estaba borracho –digo, riéndome inesperadamente-. Se emborracha todos los años. Todos los días –termino y me percato de que Prim está sonriendo. Bien , me digo.

-Sí, qué raro que les parezca divertido a los dos. Ya saben que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en Los Juegos, el que les aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores… ¡Haymitch puede suponer para ustedes la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese preciso momento, entra Haymitch tambaleándose en el compartimiento.

-¿Me he perdido la cena? –pregunta, arrastrando las palabras. Después vomita en la alfombra y se cae en su propio vomito.

-¡Sigan riéndose! –exclama Effie; acto seguido se levanta de un salto y sale del compartimento. Mientras, puedo ver cómo Prim palidece y se le llenan sus ojitos de agua. Está aguantándose. Maldito Haymitch, le recrimino mentalmente. Tal vez no sea tan fácil ayudar a Prim con un mentor así.

Un día mi padre me dijo que si te esfuerzas, tus sueños se harán realidad. Lo que no mencionó fue que las pesadillas también son sueños y, de igual forma, también pueden realizarse. Ahora estoy comprobando que tenía razón, aunque en este caso no me haya esforzado.


	3. Negligencia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica mente de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo escribo para dejar andar la imaginación.

* * *

Durante unos instantes, asimilo la escena de Haymitch intentando levantarse del charco de porquería. Está claro que Haymitch no es gran cosa, pero Effie Trinket tiene razón: durante Los Juegos, sólo lo tendremos a él. Me da pena, ¿qué le habrá hecho el Capitolio para que terminara así? Porque si de algo estoy seguro, es que es culpa de ellos. La pena y la tristeza es lo que me lleva a cogerlo por los brazos y ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Tropecé? –pregunta Haymitch, aturdido-. Huele mal.

Se limpia la nariz con la mano y se mancha la cara de vomito.

-Voy a llevarte a tu cuarto para que te limpies un poco, ¿si? -. Le digo, ni siquiera espero una respuesta. Lo llevo de vuelta a su habitación, medio a empujones, medio a rastras. Lo meto directamente en la bañera y enciendo la ducha; él se pierde en la inconciencia.

-No pasa nada, Prim –le digo a mi pequeña compañera, que desde que Haymitch apareció e hizo su espectáculo, no ha dicho nada; se limitó a seguirnos sin abandonar su carita de tristeza-. Yo me encargo… sólo, sólo hazme un favor, ¿sí? –ella asiente, asustada-. ¿Podrías ir a buscar a algunas personas del Capitolio para que me ayuden? –asiente y sale de la habitación, frágil, miedosa… débil.

En cuanto sale, fijo mi vista y mis pensamientos hacia el borracho de nuestro mentor. ¿Podrá ayudarnos? ¿Pensará que no tenemos salvación, que estamos demasiado expuestos e indefensos y, por más que él quisiera, no puede hacer nada por nosotros más que vernos morir, aún antes de entrar a la arena? ¿Si le pido ayuda, accederá? ¿O sólo se reirá de mí?

Haymitch participó en los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, en el tercer Vasallaje, y con el doble de tributos, logró ganar. Mi padre alguna vez me contó, superficialmente, cómo fueron esos Juegos; no entró en detalles, y yo no quise saber. De sólo pensar que el sobrevivió de entre 48 tributos, me da escalofríos. Pero me motiva a contarle mis planes. Tal vez tenga una pequeña esperanza.

Los sirvientes del Capitolio entran a la habitación, son tres; una de ellas, de cabello rojo, y muy bonita, me sonríe y asiente. Lo interpreto como que es su trabajo y que se encargaran de mi mentor, no pongo objeción. Le doy un último vistazo a Haymitch, y la pena me embarga nuevamente.

Salgo del compartimiento, un poco pensativo pero determinado a buscar a Prim. Debo hablar con ella, tratar de alejar sus temores y decirle que puede confiar en mí. Recorro el vagón, nada. Tal vez quiera estar sola y haya ido a su cuarto. Mejor. Es mejor que tenga un tiempo para ella y pueda asimilar la situación. Quizá si llegara y le soltara así, sin más, que muero de amor por su hermana, que sacrificaré mi vida por salvar la suya para que ella tenga una oportunidad de regresar; que puede confiar en mí y que nunca le haría daño, lo único que logre será asustarla. Menuda escena: yo hablándole de mis sentimientos mientras ella está destrozada por su mala suerte y una muerte inminente. No la culpo si me mandara al demonio. Es mejor dejar las cosas así por hoy.

Voy a mi habitación y me quedo mirando por la ventana del tren un rato, deseando poder abrirla y volar de regreso al 12. Me imagino mi casa, con las ventanas cerradas. ¿Qué estarán haciendo mis hermanos, mi mamá? ¿Habrán visto el resumen de la Cosecha en el viejo televisor? ¿Cómo estará él, mi padre? ¿Será capaz de comer el guiso de ardilla que me prometió antes de salir de casa? Seguro que ha llorado. Mis hermanos no lloraran; harán lo infinitamente imposible por tragarse su dolor y darle fuerza a mi papá. Me agrada. Sé que mi viejo no estará solo y ya no sufrirá por ver cada año a sus hijos ser invitados a morir. Ya no más; conmigo acabo su martirio. A pesar de lo retorcido de la situación, me siento feliz, por él, por mis hermanos. ¿Mi madre? Ella estará como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso es seguro.

Pensar en mi casa me inunda de soledad, pero pensar en cómo se encontraran las Everdeen en estos momentos, me mata de dolor. Ojalá que Katniss este siendo fuerte y… y que Gale no la deje sola. No puedo evitar suspirar con resignación. Ya nunca tendré oportunidad de acercarme a ella y declararle mi amor. Quizá así fue mejor, de todos modos, no creo que hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad con ella.

Camino hasta mi cómoda y espectacular cama; tal vez si consigo dormirme, resulte que esto es sólo una más de mis pesadillas. Ni siquiera me molesto en quitarme la ropa, estoy demasiado cansado de pensar, de sentir, que lo que menos me importa es con qué ropa fina y extravagante ropa del Capitolio dormiré. Así que sólo me dejo llevar por el arrullo del tren. Mi último pensamiento antes de quedar completamente sumergido en el sueño es que, quizá, cuando despierte, escuche la voz de mi padre diciéndome que es hora de levantarme para ir a la escuela… o hacer pan. Lo que sea.

Me despiertan unos golpecitos en la puerta, y puedo oír la voz de Effie Trinket llamándome para que me levante.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante!

Durante un instante de aturdimiento, intento imaginarme cómo será el interior de la cabeza de tan exótica mujer. La única conclusión a la que llego es que dentro de esa cabeza debe haber una mini-Effie actuando de igual manera que ésta y dictándole lo que debe decir y hacer. No puedo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante lo absurdo, pero no tan imposible, de mi idea.

Me meto al baño, y decido tomar una ducha rápida con agua caliente. Se siente bien. Voy hacia los cajones llenos de ropa pero no tengo tiempo de escoger alguna; hay demasiados colores estridentes. Opto por ponerme mi ropa de casa.

Cuando entro en el vagón comedor, Effie Trinket está diciéndole, más bien, regañando y dando un sermón a Haymitch sobre su falta de modales y que espera que por fin la cambien a un Distrito decente… sin borrachos. Haymitch ni se inmuta y Prim parece algo avergonzada. Al menos ya no se le ve asustadiza.

-¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! –me dice Haymitch, haciendo señas con la mano.

En cuanto lo hago, me sirven una enorme bandeja de comida: huevos, jamón y montañas de papas fritas. Hay un frutero metido en hielo, para que la fruta se mantenga fresca. También hay un elegante vaso con un líquido color naranja, ni idea de qué sea. A lado hay una taza con algo de color marrón intenso que nunca había visto antes. Llama tanto mi atención que me decido a probarlo. Trago del líquido caliente, dulce y cremoso, y me recorre un escalofrío. ¡Es riquísimo! Después me atiborro de todo lo que puedo y cuando siento que el estómago me va a estallar, observo a mis compañeros de desayuno. Prim sigue comiendo, con ganas. Haymitch no le ha prestado mucha atención a su comida, está distraído emborrachándose. Aunque no lo conozco bien, lo he visto a menudo por el Distrito, y es normal su estado. Ni siquiera me espanta.

-¿Usted... n-nos va a aconsejar? –pregunta Prim, de repente, nerviosa. Lo cual me sorprende.

-Claro, nenita. Es más, ¿quieren un consejo? –pregunta Haymitch, en burla. –Sigan vivos –responde y se echa a reír.

Miro a Prim y no me sorprende encontrarme con una expresión de absoluto miedo y apunto de llorar. Maldigo a Haymitch internamente. Es un estúpido, la situación no está como para hacer este tipo de bromas. No puedo evitar la furia que me embarga.

-Muy gracioso –le digo. Después, le pego un manotazo al vaso que tiene en la mano, y el cristal se hace añicos en el lujoso piso del vagón-. Pero no para nosotros.

Haymitch me mira, desconcertado, aunque después su mirada cambia a una de total furia. Lo piensa un momento y lo veo venir: me pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tirándome de la silla. Unos segundos después de asimilar la situación, me levanto del suelo y tomo un puñado de hielo debajo del frutero, aún con ganas de patearle su estúpido, borracho y bueno para nada trasero, y lo llevo hacia mi mandíbula.

-¡No! –-me detiene Haymitch, saltando rápidamente de su asiento-. Deja que salga el moretón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio. Igual, y sólo así, te presten un poquito de su valiosa atención.

-Vete al diablo –le siseo, furioso. Me esperaba una disculpa o algo así, no que se soltara a reír burlonamente. Definitivamente este hombre está mal, ¿cómo siquiera pasó por mi cabeza que nos podría ayudar, aunque sea un poco? Estoy tan enfadado y decepcionado que no lo soporto más: le devuelvo el puñetazo. Haymitch cae en su asiento pesadamente, puedo ver como brota sangre de su nariz, y me mira incrédulo. Volteo hacia donde se encuentra Prim, quien me mira sorprendida, y la tomo de la mano-. Vámonos de aquí, pronto llegaremos al Capitolio y es mejor esperar en otro lado –le digo, y sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte, la casi-arrastro a su habitación.

Prim y yo guardamos silencio mientras el tren sigue su camino. No puedo evitar sentir un pequeño dolor ante nuestra situación: una niña de doce años, indefensa, que lo único que ha hecho es llorar y destilar por cada poro de su blanca piel el miedo que siente. Por otro lado, estoy yo, un chico de dieciséis años, destrozado, desesperado y sin ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir. Y junto a este hermoso cuadro, no podía faltar nuestro alegre mentor ahogado de borracho y sin intención alguna de mover un dedo por nosotros. ¡Ah!, y para rematar, tenemos de representante a una mujer exótica que, a su vez, tiene una mini-Effie bailando y dando saltitos de alegría por la próxima muerte de 23 personas, dentro de su cabeza.

-Prim… -susurro, para captar su atención-. Muy pronto llegaremos al Capitolio, ¿sabes qué es lo que viene? –me mira algo confusa-. Cuando estemos ahí, nos llevarán con nuestros estilistas… Prim, por favor, necesito que te calmes, hagan lo que hagan no protestes. Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero… trata de ser amable, ¿sí?

-¿Amable? -. Puedo ver el horror en sus ojos-. Ellos nos van a preparar para morir, Peeta –me dice, en un hilo de voz.

-Sé que estás pensando que estoy loco, Prim, pero recuerda que entre mejor aspecto tenga un Tributo, es más probable conseguir patrocinadores. Nosotros no contamos con la ayuda de Haymitch, por eso necesitamos dar, por nuestro lado, una buena impresión, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Crees que tengo… que tengamos alguna posibilidad? pregunta, nerviosa.

-¡Claro que sí, Prim! –-exclamo, seguro. Sonriéndole-. Eres una niña muy bonita y agradable; si lo demuestras, estoy seguro de que los patrocinadores harán fila por ti –puedo ver como sonríe y un pequeño rubor enmarca sus delgadas mejillas-. Entonces, ¿lo harás?

-S… Sí –me dice, con una sonrisa resignada-. Pero, ¿y tú, Peeta, qué harás?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, no puedo decirle No te preocupes por mí, Prim, mientras tu brillas con tu encanto natural, yo estaré tratando de idear un plan y buscar la manera de ayudarte, aunque por eso tenga que morir

En ese momento el tren empieza a frenar y, sin poder evitarlo, vamos corriendo hacia la ventana para ver algo que sólo hemos visto en televisión: el Capitolio, la ciudad que dirige Panem. La gente empieza a señalarnos con entusiasmo al reconocer el tren de tributos.

-Prim… puede que uno de ellos sea rico –le digo, sin verla. Veo de reojo que ella me mira, confundida-. Tenemos que saludar y sonreírles; tal vez podamos conseguir algo –después de dudar un momento, ella asiente.

Ambos saludamos y sonreímos a las personas que están deseando vernos morir.


	4. Desahogo

**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esta adaptación es toditita de mi autoria.

* * *

Llevo un par de horas en el Centro de Renovación, después de nuestro arribo al Capitolio nos trajeron aquí; aún no conozco a mi estilista, eso no será sino hasta que mi equipo de preparación -dos personas exageradamente extravagantes y de las que ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de memorizar sus nombres- no se hayan ocupado de dejarme "presentable". No sé que es lo que entienden por presentable en este lugar pero espero que no se les ocurra pintarrajearme el cuerpo con esos colores tan estridentes que utilizan ni querer incrustarme joyas en la cara; sé que le dije a Prim que pusiera de su parte y no rechistara, pero no estoy muy seguro de seguir mi propio consejo.

Me restriegan el cuerpo para quitarme la suciedad y me lavan el cabello con no sé cuántos tratamientos que ya no soporto el dolor de cabeza. Me secan completamente; me levantan de la mesa y me quitan la delgada bata que me proporcionaron. Y sí, estoy completamente desnudo ante personas del Capitolio, quién lo hubiera dicho. No es que me avergüence, sólo que no puedo evitar pensar en que están tramando qué modificaciones hacerle a mi cuerpo. Miles de ideas me cruzan por la cabeza: desde teñir mi cuerpo de todos los colores habidos y por haber, modificar mis orejas por unas de gato, hasta pintarme el pelo al estilo de Effie Trinket. Aunque la idea me desagrada por completo, no puedo dejar de imaginarme que, si hacen eso, al menos, Effie se preocupará por mí en la arena; más bien, se preocupará por mi cabello y el maltrato al que estará expuesto. Quizá, cuando necesite algo de comida o un arma, ella me lo proporcione.

Sacudo un poco la cabeza para borrar lo absurdo de mis pensamientos. Es tanto el miedo y nerviosismo que mi mente no da para más.

Después de observarme un buen rato, me dicen que puedo ponerme la bata de nuevo y que irán por Portia, mi estilista. Me quedo a solas en ese cuarto blanco… y frío, que no puedo evitar pensar que así es como me siento en estos momentos: en blanco y frío, no siento sensación alguna; ni siquiera me provoca algo al pensar en mi inminente muerte. Creo que estoy más que resignado. No es que no vaya a intentarlo, es sólo que no quiero pensar ni sentir, para eso tendré suficiente tiempo en la arena. No quiero que me dé un ataque de llanto y empezar a revolcarme en mi miseria, maldiciendo mi suerte. Y la de Prim.

De repente, la puerta se abre y entran dos personas: una mujer demasiado extravagante, piel morena, cabello rubio, labios llamativamente rojos, enormes pestañas, un vestido azul con holanes por todos lados y una bolsa con algo dentro; el otro, un hombre que, sorprendentemente, parece normal. Lleva el pelo corto, camisa y pantalones negros sencillos, lo único extravagante es tener delineados los ojos de un color dorado. Es… raro.

-Hola, Peeta. Soy Portia, tu estilista –me dice la mujer extravagante, sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que me planta un beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, pienso. Mi cara debe haber sido muy graciosa porque los dos sueltan una risita discreta.

-H…hola –respondo, incrédulo.

-¿Podrías quitarte la bata un momento, Peeta? –me dice la otra persona, de la cual no sé su nombre ni qué hace aquí. ¿No se supone que es sólo un estilista por Tributo? Esto no me está gustando, pero accedo. Tengo que recordarme el consejo que le di a Prim… por cierto, ¿cómo le estará yendo con sus estilistas?

Mi estilista y "el Otro" caminan un momento a mí alrededor, observan mi cuerpo y toman notas de cada centímetro.

-¿Por qué no te cambias y hablamos un rato? –me dice Portia, sacando el contenido de su bolsa. Es ropa… y, extrañamente, no es algo pintoresco, es sólo un pantalón negro delgado y una playera azul claro; algo sencillo. No pongo objeción alguna y me visto lo más rápido que puedo.

Me hacen señas de que los siga, salimos de la blanca habitación, Portia le entrega a mi equipo de preparación, que estaba afuera, la pequeña hoja donde anotó mis medidas, los despide y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón solitario y demasiado sencillo, incluso parece que casi nadie viene por aquí, ni los sirvientes. Parece abandonado.

-Disculpa el lugar, espero no te incomode, pero Portia y yo creemos que aquí nadie nos escuchará –me dice el sujeto extraño. Yo sólo asiento, la verdad el lujo es lo de menos, viniendo del Distrito 12 uno se acostumbra-. Peeta, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Cinna y soy el estilista de tu compañera de Distrito. -¡¿Qué?! ¿Cinna? ¿Prim? ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Tal vez te preguntes qué hago aquí… -asiento-. Bueno, Portia y yo, antes de pasar a conocerlos, hablamos con Haymitch y nos dijo que lo golpeaste, ¿es cierto eso?

-Si –respondo, avergonzado. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirles eso? Lo más seguro es que no les dijo que fue porque se comportó como un completo imbécil. Maldito Haymitch.

-No te preocupes, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, supongo que si lo hiciste fue porque se lo merecía, ¿no? –-asiento, con una leve sonrisa-. Me parece bien. También me enteré que le pediste a Prim que fuera amable con nosotros y que, cualquier cosa, por muy desagradable que fuera, no protestara. También le dijiste que sonriera y saludará al público que la quiere ver muerta, ¿o me equivoco? –me suelta, sin rodeos. Eso me toma completamente por sorpresa, ¿quién le dijo eso? Pregunta estúpida, yo sé quién. Pero, ¿por qué Prim se lo habrá contado? Es más, ¿por qué también Haymitch lo hizo? No puedo evitar pensar que, tal vez, estamos en problemas. Realmente no veo por qué, pero nunca se sabe con los del Capitolio.

-Sí, así fue. Aunque no entiendo el porqué del interrogatorio, no dije nada que no fuera cierto: ustedes nos preparan para la muerte y los demás apuestan por ello sin importarles que sea una débil niña que no tiene culpa de nada. Así son Los Juegos, ¿no? ¿Qué de raro tiene lo que dije? Es la verdad. –le digo, acusándolo y con los sentimientos a flor de piel; y aunque trato de sonar indiferente, no lo logro. Se me quiebra la voz.

Genial. Puedo apostar que ahora sí estamos en problemas al ver como los dos estilistas me miran con el ceño fruncido. Hubiera sido mejor decir que Prim mentía, que tal vez lo dijo porque estaba asustada… o porque quería difamarme para ella tener una oportunidad en Los Juegos, ganarse su confianza y, en la primera oportunidad, clavarme un cuchillo en la espalda y… y ahora, estoy desvariando de nuevo, ¿la malvada y despiadada Prim planeando mi muerte? Ni en sueños. Creo que toda está situación de estrés, nerviosismo y desesperación ya está causando estragos en mi cerebro. Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Esto debe parecerte despreciable… –afirma, más que preguntar. Me sorprende lo tranquilo que parece, por un momento creí que empezaría a gritar a algún Agente de la Paz y exigirle que me diera un castigo ejemplar por criticar al Capitolio y los nada despreciables Juegos del Hambre. Sin embargo, quizá me lo imagine, pero, me parece ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos… y en los de Portia-. Pero ya que nos estamos sincerando, Peeta Mellark, dime, ¿qué pretendes con tu compañera de Distrito? A cualquier otro le hubiese importado menos que nada lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer su compañero, pero tú la aconsejaste y golpeaste a tu mentor por hacerla sentir mal. Eso sin contar que le dijiste que es bonita y agradable, y que por esa razón puede tener una oportunidad. ¿Es verdad todo eso? ¿O sólo forma parte de tu plan para ganarte su confianza y después asesinarla salvajemente? ¿Pretendes utilizarla para tu beneficio? Porque vaya que tienes razón, es demasiado adorable y puede hacer fácilmente que el público la quiera. Así que dime, ¿cuál es tu juego? –me suelta, directamente, sin titubear, en un tono tranquilo pero mortal.

Por segunda vez me ha tomado por sorpresa y me enfurecen sus preguntas, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar eso de mí? Yo jamás me aprovecharía de Prim de esa manera; ni siquiera pasó por mi mente. Aunque, bueno, eso él no lo sabe, es fácil para ellos suponer ese tipo de perversidades. Aprieto los puños y trato de pensar lo más rápido y sensato que pueda. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que sí, que estoy tratando de ganarme su confianza para luego utilizar su encanto para mi beneficio y cuando sienta que ya no me sirva, la mataré? ¿Servirá para algo en este interrogatorio tan… tan raro? ¿Qué pretenden?

-Estoy enamorado de la hermana de Prim, Katniss –suelto, sin pensar, dejando que mi cuerpo y mis sentimientos controlen a mi mente cuando no deberían. Como siempre-. Llevo enamorado de ella muchos años y nunca tuve el valor de decírselo. Tenía planeado acercarme a ella cuando cumpliéramos los dieciocho años, para ya no tener la presión de la Cosecha pero, obviamente, la suerte no estuvo de mi parte. Y nunca podré hacerlo. Sí, pienso que Prim es adorable y le gustará a la gente; pretendo hacer lo que su hermana no puede: protegerla, porque ella me agrada y, sobre todo, porque no es justo que esté aquí, en Los Juegos.

Inhalo y exhalo para calmarme. Ya no importa. Lo dije y no me arrepiento. Es la verdad, ¿no? Dentro de este juego retorcido siempre habrá una parte de mi que no les pertenezca y pretendo que siga siendo así. Diga lo que diga no cambiará nada, no dejo de estar en esta situación, no dejaré de ir a la Arena y no dejaré de ser yo. Suspiro, resignado. No puedo hacer nada.

-Y golpeé a Haymitch porque es un idiota. –no sé porque dije eso. ¡Bah! Es la verdad.

-Muy bien, Peeta… –me dice el tal Cinna, con una gran sonrisa-. Dijiste más de lo que esperé y me agrada. Si eso es lo que quieres, así será. Portia y yo te vamos a ayudar a darle una oportunidad a Prim… y a ti.

Me quedo en shock, ¿en serio lo harán? No sé qué pensar, estoy confundido. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Pe… pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? –pregunto, en un hilo de voz.

-El por qué, no importa. Cuándo y cómo: será hoy, en el desfile de tributos. Así que hablemos de tu traje para la ceremonia de inauguración…

-Supongo que será un atuendo de minero. –le interrumpo.

-No del todo. –contesta Portia, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada. ¿Cinna será su jefe?— Cinna y yo creemos que el tema del minero está muy trillado y es poco atractivo. Nadie se acordará de ustedes si llevan eso, y nuestro trabajo es hacer que ustedes sean inolvidables. En eso consiste nuestra ayuda.

-Así que, en vez de centrarnos en la minería, nos vamos a centrar en el carbón. -dice Cinna.-No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad, Peeta? –ve mi expresión y sonríe.

-Es mejor que vayas a comer, después de eso te iré a buscar para prepararte para la ceremonia. Tenemos mucho que hacer. –me aconseja Portia. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estoy.

-Yo… yo realmente quiero agradecerles por la ayuda. Siento mucho si en algún momento dije algo… inapropiado. Es sólo que…

-Nada. No te preocupes, Peeta. Aunque no lo creas, te entendemos. Solamente una cosa: relájate. Sé que la situación no es fácil pero de nada te va a servir estresarte ni estar a la defensiva, con eso no ayudaras ni a tu compañera ni a ti. Necesito que me prometas que de ahora en adelante serás tú mismo, ¿sí? Confía en nosotros.

Asiento. Y de repente siento como si me quitaran un peso de encima; ligero. Tal vez sea estúpido pero pienso que la pequeña Prim y yo, ya no estamos solos, es como si nos encontráramos en casa, con gente que nos quiere y se preocupa por nosotros. Nos están dando esperanza. Y bien sé cuánta falta nos hace.

Unas cuantas horas después, estoy vestido con un traje demasiado simple, considerando los estándares capitolescos. Llevo una sencilla malla negra que me cubre del cuello a los tobillos, con unas botas de cuero brillante. Apenas llevo unos toquecitos de maquillaje, dice Portia que para iluminar mi cara. Mi pelo no sufrió mucho cambio, sólo acomodaron mis rizos y pusieron un poco de un raro spray para que no se mueva de su lugar. El único detalle que sobresale son mis ojos, a los que remarcaron de color negro. Y ya.

Realmente estoy sorprendido. Pensé que el atuendo sería… diferente. No esto. Pero me recuerdo que tengo que confiar en Cinna y Portia. Ellos saben lo que hacen. O eso creo.

Portia me conduce al nivel inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es, básicamente, un establo gigantesco donde aguardan los Tributos antes de la ceremonia inaugural. Veo a Prim, que usa el mismo atuendo que yo pero en pequeño, su larga cabellera rubia, suelta, acompañada de una pequeña corona negra, a mitad de su cabeza.

La ceremonia ya no tarda en comenzar y están subiendo a las parejas de Tributos en unos carros tirados por grupos de cuatro caballos. Los nuestros son negros; Cinna y Portia nos conducen a nuestro carro, y es en ese momento cuando nos sueltan su plan: Pretenden prendernos fuego justo antes de que nuestro carro recorra las calles.

-No es fuego de verdad, por supuesto, sólo es fuego sintético que Portia y yo hemos inventado. Estarán completamente a salvo –asegura Cinna. Veo a Prim que está nerviosa.

-Queremos que el público los reconozca cuando estén en el escenario, y después de eso, que no los olviden –nos dice Portia, claramente emocionada. No sé cómo decirle que está completamente loca, de una manera que no se ofenda, pero ya es tarde.

Empieza la música de apertura.

Unas puertas corredizas enormes se abren a las calles llenas de gente. El desfile durará unos veinte minutos y terminará en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos recibirán, tocarán el himno y nos escoltarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será nuestro "hogar" hasta que empiecen Los Juegos.

Los Tributos del Distrito 1 van en un carro tirado por caballos blancos como la nieve. Se ven muy bien, rociados de pintura plateada y vestidos con túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas. Oímos el rugido del público; siempre son los favoritos.

Después sigue el Distrito 2. En pocos minutos nos encontramos acercándonos a la puerta. Quiero hacer un pequeño intento por convencer a nuestros estilistas de que cesen sobre la idea de prendernos fuego, pero no hay tiempo. Los Tributos del Distrito 11 acaban de salir y es cuando Cinna aparece con una pequeña antorcha encendida.

-Allá vamos –dice Portia, y antes de poder reaccionar, prende fuego a mi espalda. Cierro los ojos, nervioso, esperando que llegue el calor, pero nada; sólo siento un ligero cosquilleo-. Recuerda: sé tú mismo. – me dice.

Veo cómo Cinna se coloca delante de Prim y prende su corona; ella sólo traga saliva, asustada-. Funciona. –dice Cinna y suelta un suspiro de alivio. Después toma de la barbilla a Prim, con cariño y le dice-: Recuerda el consejo de Peeta. Te van a adorar.

Cinna se baja del carro de un salto y nos dice que nos tomemos de la mano pero yo lo ignoro. Tengo una mejor idea.

Me agacho hasta tocar el suelo con mis rodillas y le digo a Prim que suba a mi hombro derecho. Ella me mira confundida. No entiende.

-Prim, apúrate, necesito que subas. Siéntate en mi hombro; no te preocupes, no te tiraré ni me vas a lastimar. Es parte del show.

Se sienta en mi hombro, insegura, y se agarra a mi cuello con sus dos manitas al momento de erguirme. No pesa casi nada. Tenía razón, es frágil. Eso me ayuda y logro acomodarme: abrazo sus piernas, que cuelgan sobre el lado derecho de mi pecho, y retiro sus pequeñas y asustadizas manos de mi cuello, que estaban apretando con demasiada fuerza. Tomo su mano izquierda y la entrelazo con la mía para darle seguridad, para decirle que no está sola. Brevemente volteo a ver a nuestros estilistas, quienes asienten y sonríen; es lo último que veo antes de que entremos en la ciudad.

La alarma inicial del público al vernos aparecer se transforma rápidamente en vítores y gritos de ¡Distrito 12!. Todos se vuelven para mirarnos y apartan su atención de los carros que tenemos adelante. Sonrió, lo logramos, pienso. Después nos veo en una enorme pantalla de televisión y nuestro aspecto me deja helado. Con la escaza luz del crepúsculo, el fuego nos ilumina las caras y veo, por primera vez, el trabajo de nuestros estilistas: al prender fuego sobre mi espalda, no pretendían hacer como si fuese una antorcha humana y llamar la atención alarmantemente; es como si tuviese una capa… una capa de fuego que ondea y brilla con intensidad mientras avanzamos. Mis ojos realmente son sorprendentes; el toque de color negro hace que mi mirada se vea fiera, penetrante. Y Prim, ¡cielos!, se ve espectacular. Su pequeña corona envuelta en fuego artificial le favorece con su cabello rubio, suelto, ondeando… la hace brillar más. ¡Es increíble!

No pudo haber sido mejor: los dos estamos bastante atractivos. Siento cómo Prim se relaja, sonríe y comienza a saludar con la mano que tiene libre. La emoción hace que sienta una adrenalina que me corre por las venas. Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa para ellos, para esas personas que nos quieren ver muertos, aunque por dentro yo sepa que es porque Cinna y Portia nos han dado una oportunidad: nadie nos olvidará. Mi esperanza está renovada.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia, incluidos los lectores anonimos. ¡Muchas gracias! Realmente me sorprende la cantidad de veces que se ha leído este fic y como forma de agradecimiento, les informo que el siguiente capítulo será especial: desde el punto de vista de Katniss.

Pero eso no es todo, les dejo un pequeño adelanto. Espero les guste y les intrigue.

Sin más:

"(..) _Suena el gong. Ya no hay tiempo._

_Prim se queda parada en la plataforma mirando de un lado a otro, claramente se ve que no sabe qué hacer, mientras se da el tan característico y popular baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. Corre, Prim, corre le grito, a través del viejo televisor que tenemos, con la esperanza de que me escuche. Pero no lo hace. Se deja caer sobre la plataforma y se suelta a llorar._

_No puedo evitar ponerme a llorar yo también mientras me acerco al televisor, acariciando su imagen. Siempre traté de protegerla de todas las formas posibles, está vez no pude hacer nada (...)"_


	5. Esperanza

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre blah, blah, personajes, blah, blah, blah, Suzanne Collins, blah, blah, blah. Lo único mio es está adaptación.**

**Nota de autor: **Me gustaría aclarar algo respecto a la personalidad de Katniss y Peeta.

Teniendo en cuenta que en está versión los sucesos siguen su curso original, tal vez se pregunten, a lo largo de la historia, ¿qué demonios pasa con la personalidad tan amable y carismática de Peeta? Pues bien, trato de respetar la personalidad de Peeta pero, dada la situación en la que siente el peso de todo sobre él, siento que también tiene permitido quebrarse, enojarse, etcétera. No puede ser tan fiel, pero eso tampoco significa que no respetaré lo planteado por Suzanne Collins. Lo mismo va para Katniss (en cuanto a este capítulo). Aún no comienzan a leerlo pero me parece importante resaltarlo: si leen algo que los desencaje por un momento y digan, ¡esta no es Katniss! Les ruego, imploro y suplico que no se enojen. Recuerden: la circunstancia es completamente distinta y no pueden reaccionar igual que en el original.

Bueno, después de tanto choro, ahora sí, los dejo leer.

* * *

**Capítulo especial: Punto de vista de Katniss.**

_Veo a Prim en la plataforma, dentro de 60 segundos empezaran oficialmente Los Juegos del Hambre. Mi pequeña hermana está asustada, y yo no puedo dejar de pensar que está es la última vez que la veré. Sólo espero que sea rápido, no quiero verla sufrir más._

_No es que piense que Prim sea una completa inútil, pero al ver a los demás Tributos sé que ella no tiene ninguna oportunidad. Todos son más grandes y van a pelear por su vida, no porque quieran… así tiene que ser. Deseo de todo corazón que ningún Profesional la ataque, no porque tenga miedo de que la mate, eso es seguro, lo que me asusta es la forma en que lo harán; ellos no son personas normales, son unas verdaderas máquinas hechas para matar y torturar._

_Suena el gong. Ya no hay tiempo._

_Prim se queda parada en la plataforma mirando de un lado a otro, claramente se ve que no sabe qué hacer, mientras se da el tan característico y popular baño de sangre en la Cornucopia. "Corre, Prim, corre", le grito, a través del viejo televisor que tenemos, con la esperanza de que me escuche. Pero no lo hace. Se deja caer sobre la plataforma y se suelta a llorar._

_No puedo evitar ponerme a llorar yo también mientras me acerco al televisor, acariciando su imagen. Siempre traté de protegerla de todas las formas posibles, está vez no pude hacer nada. Ojalá yo estuviera en su lugar; ojalá me hubiera ofrecido como voluntaria en lugar de quedarme callada y dejarla a su suerte. Me arrepiento. Soy una cobarde y me merezco lo que estoy sintiendo; ella no._

_De repente veo que alguien se acerca a ella, no lo distingo bien a causa de las lágrimas que me brotan a montones, y le jala su hermoso cabello. La arrastra hasta la Cornucopia; ella grita, llora, patalea. Él o ella, sólo ríe burlonamente. No le importa el sufrimiento de mi pequeña. Y así, sin más, le rebana el cuello._

_No sé que me causa más terror: si ver cómo muere mi dulce Prim o descubrir quién es el causante._

_Peeta Mellark._

-¡Prim! ¡Prim! ¡No!

-Katniss, Katniss, cálmate. Despierta. –puedo escuchar a Hazelle llamándome.

Abro los ojos desesperadamente. Fue una pesadilla.

-Cálmate, Katniss, fue sólo un sueño. –trata de tranquilizarme mientras me abraza.

-F... fu… fue tan… real. Prim, mi pequeña… la… -no consigo completar la oración. Me suelto a llorar mientras me aferro al abrazo de Hazelle.

-Tranquilízate, ella está bien… -"por poco tiempo", añado, en mi mente. Sé que ella sabe lo que yo, y aunque trata de darme ánimos, es inútil. Mi hermana fue a una muerte segura y su vida nada más se prolongará por unos cuantos días -. ¿Estás mejor? –me pregunta. Tengo ganas de decirle lo estúpido que sonó eso pero me contengo. Ella sólo trata de ayudarme así que, asiento y forzo una pequeña sonrisa bien. Voy con tu mamá, está preparando algo para comer antes de… d… del desfile, ¿está bien si te dejo un momento sola?

-Sí, me encuentro mejor, gracias. En un momento voy.

Hazelle sale del cuarto y yo me tumbo a llorar de nuevo, revolcándome en mi dolor. Quisiera poder decirle, gritarle que se vaya, que se vayan todos y me dejen sola. "Primrose Everdeen", su nombre, pronunciado por la maldita y ridícula voz de Effie Trinket, me rebota en las paredes del cráneo. Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó: mientras yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no ser elegida como Tributo no pensé que había la posibilidad de que una sola papeleta, una entre miles, con el nombre de mi hermana sería la elegida.

Recuerdo una vez que estaba escondida en la rama de un árbol, esperando a que apareciera una presa, pero me quedé dormida y caí al suelo, de espaldas, desde una altura de tres metros. El impacto me dejo sin una chispa de aire en los pulmones, y allí me quedé. Inmóvil. Así me sentí ayer al escuchar su nombre; intentaba recordar cómo respirar, no podía hablar, estaba completamente aturdida. Escuchaba a la multitud murmurar con tristeza pero no me podía mover. Sentí cómo todo empezó a dar vueltas, tenía que hacer algo; y de repente, la vi. Pasó a mi lado, tenía la cara pálida y la blusa fuera de la falda, por detrás; fue ahí cuando la realidad me golpeo en seco: su blusa de fuera, formando una colita de pato, fue lo último que vi.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en una gran habitación, muy lujosa. Al verla, suspiré, "fue sólo un sueño", pensé. ¿O tal vez ahora estoy soñando? ¿Qué hacia yo en una habitación como está? Me incorporé rápidamente del lujoso sillón y examine a mí alrededor. Algo está mal. ¿Dónde estoy? Traté de recordar pero tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, me sentía aturdida. ¿Por qué estoy sola? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? ¿Dónde está mi Patito? Mi Patito…

-¡Prim!

Grité. Mejor hubiera sido no recordar. En ese momento entra Madge, tal vez escuchó mi grito, se le ve llorosa.

-Katniss, ¿cómo te sientes? –me pregunta, seria.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Prim? –pregunto, desesperada, aunque sé qué lugar es este: el Edificio de Justicia. Y también sé por qué estoy aquí.

-Está en otra habitación; esperando por ti y por tu mamá… -

-Llévame con ella. –la interrumpo fuertemente, casi ordenándoselo. Ni siquiera la espero, voy hacia la puerta cuando me detiene.

-¡Espera! –me dice, con tono urgente-. Les dejan llevar una cosa de su Distrito en el estadio, algo que les recuerde a casa. Llévale esto.

Me ofrece una insignia circular de oro que tiene un pajarito en pleno vuelo. Es un Sinsajo. Llevarle un símbolo de nuestro Distrito a Prim es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

-Tómalo, Katniss. –-no espera a mi respuesta y lo pone en mi mano-. Dáselo y que te prometa que lo llevará en el estadio, ¿sí?

-Sí. –contesto, sin entender nada.

Después de este raro regalo, Madge me toma del brazo y me saca de la habitación. Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta que visualizo a mi madre frente a una puerta. Es ahí. Madge me mira y asiente, como diciéndome que es hora. Mi madre y yo nos miramos un momento. Duele.

Respiro fuertemente antes de abrir la puerta. La veo ahí, sentada en un lujoso sofá, triste… desganada. Por mi culpa. Prim me mira y extiende sus brazos hacia mí, yo voy hacia ella y me inclino. Me rodea el cuello con sus manitas temblorosas. Está aterrada. Y sin más, nos soltamos a llorar. Mi madre se sienta a un lado de Prim y nos abraza a las dos.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname, Prim! Por mi culpa… si yo no… -no puedo continuar. Mi mamá nos abraza más fuerte. Si hubiera sido otra ocasión la habría rechazado, pero sé que Prim se sentiría mal y no quiero darle más motivos. Además, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, lo necesito. La necesito conmigo en estos momentos porque, seguramente, se hundirá de nuevo en su tristeza. Y me dejará sola… otra vez.

Así nos quedamos por un largo rato, quisiera poder decirle algo pero no sé qué; además de que no podría verla a la cara. Me moriría de la vergüenza. Prometí que siempre la iba a cuidar, que no dejaría que nada malo le pasará, que si era necesario la protegería con mi vida, ¿y qué fue lo que hice cuando llegó ese momento? Nada. Simplemente hui como una cobarde; si bien, perdí la conciencia, no quita que haya relegado mi responsabilidad y encontrar la forma de huir desmayándome. Le fallé.

Sé que nuestro tiempo está por terminar y sigo sin poder articular palabra. Sólo se oyen nuestros fuertes sollozos. No quiero dejarla; no puedo dejarla ir, tiene que haber una forma de evitarlo. Tal vez si voy con el alcalde o con Effie Trinket y les ruegue, les suplique, que me permitan tomar su lugar, accedan.

Prim comienza a deshacer el abrazo lentamente, debe saber que ya casi es hora. Siento que busca mi mirada, yo la evito. Aun así, ella me habla:

-Katniss… -susurra-. Está bien, ¿sí? No es tu culpa… la suerte no estuvo de mi parte. -me dice, triste, resignada… hueco-. Ya no llores, tienes que ser fuerte, por ti, por mi mamá…

-¡No puedo, Prim! Es mi culpa, si yo no… si sólo hubiera…

-Pero no lo hiciste. Y me alegro, ¿qué hubiera hecho yo si tú ibas a Los Juegos? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si hubieras tomado mi lugar sabiendo que… tal vez…?

"Que tal vez vayas a morir por mi culpa", acompleto. Realmente no me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, si yo hubiera tomado su lugar, ¿qué pasaría con ella? ¿Con mi madre? ¿Dejaría a la pequeña Prim sola, como lo hizo conmigo? ¿Prim moriría de tristeza, o de abandono? Da igual, mi hermanita sufriría. No puedo evitar soltarme a llorar de nuevo al pensar en todos los posibles escenarios: en ninguno puedo protegerla y resulta lastimada. Y así, sin más, recuerdo el Sinsajo que me dio Madge, no sé qué de bueno pueda traerle a mi hermana, pero se lo doy.

-Toma, Prim, es un Sinsajo, te lo manda Madge. Llévalo siempre, ¿sí?

-Dale las gracias. Es muy bonito. Lo llevaré siempre conmigo, como si fueran ustedes y me cuidaran.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, admirando el pajarito cubierto de oro.

-Mamá, por favor, cuida de Katniss, no la dejes sola. Quiero que estén juntas y…

No aguanta más y rompe en llanto. Trataba de ser fuerte pero esto sobrepasa sus pequeños límites.

-N… no quiero, no quiero ir. Tengo miedo… -nos dice, desesperada—quiero estar con ustedes. ¡Por favor, no dejen que me lleven! –nos suplica, aterrada. Y eso no hace más que hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba. Me parte el alma verla así y no poder hacer nada más que quedarme aquí, viendo cómo sufre; viendo la mirada destrozada de mi madre, y sintiendo cómo me parto en pedazos por dentro.

Y ante este triste cuadro familiar, se abre la puerta y un Agente de la Paz nos dice que el tiempo se acabó. Lo único que atino a hacer es aferrarme a Prim, no la voy a soltar. No voy a dejar que me la quiten. Pasados unos segundos el Agente nos repite que tenemos que salir. Lo ignoro. No me importa. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, aún aferrada a mi hermana, con la esperanza de que cuando los abra esto sea una pesadilla; que voy a despertar y encontrarnos en casa.

De repente siento cómo me separan bruscamente de Prim. Un Agente de la Paz me sostiene con fuerza mientras yo me sacudo, grito y pataleo. Puedo ver durante un momento que otro Agente sostiene a mi madre, que también pone resistencia.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Puedo oír los gritos de Prim mientras nos sacan de la sala, a rastras.

La puerta se cierra fuertemente. Ni siquiera pude decirle cuánto la quiero.

Quisiera golpear a los Agentes, quisiera morirme, quisiera matar a todas y cada una de las personas que hacen y disfrutan Los Juegos. Los odio. Ojalá Effie Trinket estuviera frente a mí para gritarle lo que pienso de ella y los estúpidos Juegos.

Entonces sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Me aparto desesperada de los Agentes de la Paz, no me importa dejar atrás a mi mamá. No tengo tiempo de preocuparme por ella cuando siento que hay una posibilidad, pequeña, de salvar a Prim.

Recorro el Edificio de Justicia, no me es difícil orientarme, he estado aquí un par de veces: una, cuando murió mi padre, vinimos a que nos entregaran un poco de dinero, como compensación, y una estúpida medalla que no significaba nada más que recordarnos que estábamos solas, desamparadas y que, probablemente, moriríamos de hambre y tristeza; la segunda, cuando por fin cumplí los doce años y pude pedir las teselas.

Encuentro el salón principal y cuando estoy a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abre y de ahí salen, como si los hubiese invocado, el alcalde y Effie Trinket.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha? –me pregunta el alcalde, un poco sorprendido.

-Vine a hablar con usted… con ustedes –digo, señalando a Effie Trinket.

-¡Jovencita, es de muy mala educación señalar a las personas! ¡¿Dónde están tus modales?! –me dice Effie Trinket, al borde de un ataque de histeria. Me sorprende, ¿realmente le preocupan más mis modales que saber que dos jóvenes, incluida mi hermana, vayan a morir? Por cierto, ¿quién será el otro Tributo?

-¿En qué podemos ayudarte? –me pregunta el alcalde, triste, sabe a lo que vengo.

-Vengo a… quiero pedirles que me permitan tomar el lugar de mi hermana como Tributo. Quiero participar en Los Juegos del Hambre.

-¡Ahhh! –-chilla Effie Trinket, emocionada-. ¿Cómo te llamas, niña?

-Katniss Everdeen…

-¡Oh! Apuesto los calcetines a que nuestra pequeña Tributo es tú hermana, ¿verdad? –realmente es idiota. Me gustaría partirle la cara pero me contengo. Así que sólo asiento-. ¡Qué emoción, una voluntaria! Es una lastima que no lo hubieras pedido al momento del sorteo. ¡Hubiera sido espectacular!

-¿No hay alguna manera de… de poder arreglar eso? –pregunto, mirando suplicante al alcalde. Tal vez él pueda interceder por mí.

-Muchacha…

-No te gusta la idea de que tu hermana te quite protagonismo, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, jovencita, tal vez el año próximo, si tienes suerte, puedas ser seleccionada y honrar al Capitolio en Los Juegos. ¡Dos hermanas participando continuamente! No puedo esperar a verlo.

-Por favor, tiene que haber una forma de que pueda tomar su lugar. Necesito ir. –les suplico, desesperada.

-Yo sé la emoción que te provoca el participar, pero eso va contra las reglas; si tan sólo lo hubieras hecho cuando fue televisado, no hubiese habido problema. Te recomiendo que guardes esas energías para la próxima. ¡Nunca había visto tanta emoción en el Distrito 12! –-chilla emocionada Effie Trinket mientras yo me siento morir-. Bueno, me retiro, tengo que arreglar todo para nuestra salida hacia el Capitolio. No olvides tus modales, jovencita.

Puedo ver cómo se aleja Effie Trinket, murmurando algo sobre que espera que la promuevan a un Distrito mejor y no sé qué más estupideces. Me quedo a solas con el alcalde y puedo notar la tristeza en su mirada y lo entiendo: pensé que como autoridad del Distrito él podría interceder en mi causa; pero no pensé que él también está sometido al Capitolio. Que su cargo sólo atañe a casos relacionados con el Distrito, y en Los Juegos no tiene autoridad alguna; es más, sufre el mismo miedo que todos al saber que Madge puede ser seleccionada.

No puedo evitar ponerme a llorar por enésima vez. Creo que nunca dejaré de llorar. El alcalde se acerca a mí, claramente con la intención de consolarme, pero yo lo evito. ¿De qué me sirve su lastima? Eso no me va a regresar a mi hermana. Y hago lo que sé hacer: huir. Me echo a correr hacia la salida; no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ver a nadie, a pesar de alcanzar a ver a mi mamá, Madge y Gale afuera del Edificio de Justicia, los ignoro. No los quiero cerca de mí. Recorro el Distrito descontrolada. Puedo ver cómo la gente me mira con pena, quisiera gritarles que se guarden su compasión, no la necesito; tengo bastante yo sola.

Llego, en lo que parecía un camino interminable, a mi casa. Voy rápidamente hacia mi cama y me dejo caer ahí, en el lado donde esta madrugada Prim compartió la cama conmigo. ¡Maldita sea, soy peor que basura! ¡Debería morirme! ¡¿No se supone que Prim es lo único que estoy segura de querer en este mundo?! Tanto critico al Capitolio y soy igual o peor que ellos.

_"— ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo._

_-¿El qué?_

_-Dejar el Distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque…"_

Las palabras que Gale me dijo está mañana empiezan a rebotar en mi cabeza, ¿por qué no le hice caso? Sería difícil pero mi Patito estaría conmigo; hubiésemos podido tener una oportunidad. Ya no encuentro con qué más adjetivos decirme que soy una idiota, todos me quedan chicos.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuché llegar a mi mamá, solamente sentí cuando se acostó junto a mí y me abrazo. No puedo rechazarla, necesito sentirla cerca. Es la única persona en este maldito mundo que me entiende perfectamente; su dolor es el mismo que el mio. Me acomodo en sus brazos, cómo cuando era pequeña, dándole la espalda y dejando que me consuele, dejando nuestras amargas lágrimas caer.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero a pesar de la situación, se siente bien. De repente recuerdo algo, ¿quién será el otro Tributo? No estoy segura de querer saber, aun así:

-Mamá, ¿quién fue el Tributo masculino? –le pregunto, cansada, casi aburrida. No creo que sea una sorpresa, seguramente es otro niño pobre de la Veta, mal alimentado, con una cantidad exagerada de teselas y aterrado porque sabe que va a morir.

-Fue el hijo del panadero… Peeta Mellark. –me dice, triste.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! ¡Él no! –grito y me aparto sobresaltada de los brazos de mi madre. "¿Por qué él?", me repito una y otra vez.

-¿Qué te pasa, Katniss? ¿Por qué te pones así? –me pregunta mi madre, alarmada.

-Él no, él no. Mamá, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Él nos salvo una vez de morir de hambre!...

-¿De qué hablas, Katniss? Explícate, no te entiendo. —claro que no lo entiende. Eso pasó cuando ella estaba sumida en su tristeza. No sé si contarle, tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde de esos panes-. Katniss, por favor, habla.

-Tres meses después de la muerte de mi papá –comienzo a relatarle—se nos había terminado el dinero que el Distrito nos había otorgado como compensación. No sabía qué hacer: tú estabas sumida en tu tristeza, Prim sólo tenía siete años y yo estaba destrozada…

-Yo… lo siento, Katniss, estaba enferma y… -me interrumpe.

-Eso ya no importa, mamá. -–también la interrumpo y continuo—. La tarde de mi encuentro con él, la lluvia caía implacable. Había estado en el mercado intentando vender algunas ropas viejas de Prim, sin mucho éxito. Aún no me animaba a ir al Quemador. Cuando cerró el mercado, yo temblaba tanto que la ropita de Prim se me cayó en un charco lleno de barro. Ahí la dejé, nadie la quería y si la traía de vuelta no nos iba a servir de nada. No quería volver aquí, a casa… sin esperanza alguna de poder alimentarlas. Tomé fuerzas de no sé dónde y me fui a las calles de los comerciantes, comencé a buscar en los cubos de basura, tal vez un hueso en la carnicería o verduras podridas en la verdulería, algo que solamente nosotras, desesperadas, estuviésemos dispuestas a comer. Pero no encontré nada. Seguí avanzando hasta que llegué a la panadería, ahí, levanté la tapa del cubo de basura y lo encontré completamente vacío. De repente, alguien empezó a gritarme y me di cuenta que era la Sra. Mellark, me gritaba que me largara, que estaba harta de que los de la Veta escarbaran en su basura. Mientras yo retrocedía, para irme, lo vi: Peeta estaba asomándose por detrás de su madre. Su mamá entró a la panadería y yo me alejé, tambaleando, detrás de la pocilga en la que tenían su cerdo y me apoyé al lado de un viejo manzano. Las rodillas me cedieron y me dejé caer al suelo. Era demasiado, estaba débil y cansada, muy cansada. Pero creo que él me estuvo observando porque de repente, oí los gritos de la mujer del panadero y un golpe. Escuche unos pies que se arrastraban hacia mí, pensé que tal vez fuera la señora, pero no; era él, y llevaba en los brazos dos enormes panes que debían haberse caído al fuego, porque la corteza estaba ennegrecida. Su madre le gritaba que era un estúpido y demás cosas horribles; él, empezó a arrancar las partes quemadas y a tirarlas al comedero. Entonces sonó la campanilla de la puerta de la panadería y su madre desapareció en el interior, para atender al cliente. Peeta ni siquiera me miró, aunque yo sí lo miraba a él, por el pan y por la marca roja que la bruja de su madre le había dejado en la mejilla. Peeta echó un vistazo a la panadería, como para comprobar que nadie lo viera, y después tiró uno de los panes en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió poco después y, acto seguido, volvió a la panadería y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Katniss…

-¿Recuerdas ese pan, mamá? Era demasiado grande y estaba bueno, tenía pasas y nueces.

-Sí… sí, lo recuerdo. Ese día me obligaste a pararme de la cama y comer con ustedes en la mesa.

-Así es. Después de que él entro a la panadería, yo me quedé mirando el pan sin poder creérmelo y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, me metí los panes debajo de la camisa y me alejé corriendo hasta acá. Nos dimos un gran banquete. Nunca supe si lo hizo a propósito o solamente fue un accidente. Da igual, el simple gesto de tirarme el pan fue un acto de enorme amabilidad. Me dio esperanza, mamá, ¿ahora entiendes lo horrible de la situación? Nunca pude agradecerle y ahora él, quizá, intente matar a Prim.

-No digas eso, hija, alguien que tuvo ese gesto de amabilidad no creo que sea un monstruo. Tal vez… tal vez sólo… quizá prefiera no hacer caso de Prim.

-Eso espero.

Y con esas últimas palabras, mi madre y yo nos acurrucamos, nos abrazamos. Quiero sentir su calor, su protección. Sólo eso. No quiero pensar en lo horrible de la situación: Peeta Mellark y mi pequeña hermana juntos, en la Arena, tal vez en algún momento tengan que enfrentarse a muerte. Obviamente quiero que Prim regrese, pero no puedo desear la muerte del Chico del Pan. Es ante este pensamiento que no soporto más y termino por dormirme.

Y ahora despierto de una pesadilla en la que El Chico del Pan, sin contemplaciones, asesina a mi pequeña hermana. Es demasiado aterrorizante pero, al fin y al cabo, él también tiene que luchar por su vida, ¿no? Deseo profundamente que no tengan que enfrentarse…

-Katniss, hija, ven a comer algo, ¿sí? –me saca de mis pensamientos mi mamá.

-¿Cuánto falta para el desfile? –le pregunto, nerviosa.

-Comienza en 20 minutos.

-Preferiría comer después del desfile; primero quiero ver a Prim. Saber que está bien… -qué estúpido sonó eso. ¡Claro que no está bien!

-Igual yo. ¿Quieres que lo veamos aquí o prefieres ir a la plaza? Hazelle fue a su casa por los niños, y Gale, dijo que tal vez podríamos ir a la plaza, para tener un poco de apoyo.

-¡No!... bueno, sí. No quiero estar aquí, no sé cómo estará y… no quiero llorar más, por hoy. -¿Cómo si fuera posible? Pero, quizá en la plaza, con toda esa gente, tenga que agarrar algo de valor y tragarme mis lágrimas.

-Muy bien. Hay que darnos prisa, ¿vas a cambiarte o…?

-Me cambio rápido.

-Yo me adelanto; quiero alcanzar a Hazelle para que no venga para acá en vano. ¿Te veo allá?

-Sí.

-Entonces, nos vemos.

Mi madre sale rápidamente, está ansiosa por ver a Prim, igual que yo. Me levanto de la cama de un salto y me apresuro, no quiero perder más tiempo. Me la he pasado dormida todo el día, me cuesta levantarme, me cuesta no pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi hermana, me cuesta quitarme está tristeza que pesa sobre mí. Creo que ahora entiendo a mi madre y por qué se puso así cuando murió papá. No la justifico, pero tampoco puedo culparla más. Ya no. A pesar de lo triste de la situación esto sirvió para acercarnos, para consolarnos y, por mi parte, para perdonarla. La quiero y nos necesitamos. No puedo evitar que cuando pase lo inevitable se pierda otra vez… aunque en está ocasión, yo la acompañaré. Nos hundiremos juntas.

Salgo de mi casa, siento el cuerpo rígido, pesado, pero me esfuerzo en correr un poco. Quiero estar ahí antes de que empiece. Quizá estén también ahí los Mellark y quiero, de una forma u otra, expresarles un poco de apoyo; porque me siento mal de nunca poder haberle agradecido a Peeta lo que hizo por nosotras. Tal vez él lo olvido, pero yo no. Y no creo hacerlo nunca.

Llego a la plaza y me sorprendo de lo llena que está, como ayer en la Cosecha, y me siento un poco furiosa de momento. ¿Estarán aquí por el morbo que les ocasionan Los Juegos? ¿Cuándo empiecen Los Juegos, y con ello, las muertes, también vendrán? ¿Tendrán algún favorito? ¿Apostarán? ¿Apostarán por ver cuánto tiempo dura con vida Prim? ¿Sentirán la misma satisfacción que la gente del Capitolio? Me asquea pensar que sea así. Estoy a punto de dar la vuelta para regresar a mi casa pero escucho que alguien me grita. Es mi mamá: está con Hazelle, los niños (Rory, Vick y Posy), y Gale. Me acerco pesadamente a ellos, creo que no fue buena idea venir. Es la primera vez que lo hacemos y me siento fuera de lugar.

Me saludan asintiendo con la cabeza. Saben que no necesito de palabrería alguna para hacerme sentir bien, les regreso el saludo de la misma forma. Veo de reojo que Gale se aproxima a mi lado, me muevo rápidamente hacia mi mamá. No lo quiero cerca de mí. No estoy enojada con él ni mucho menos, es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de caza furtiva, y con quien, aparte de Prim, puedo sentirme realmente feliz. Pero ahora, quiero estar con mi madre. Mucho tiempo me privé de la calidez de sus brazos; no pienso cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Me postro a un lado de mi mamá y ella me abraza, yo también. Ya no tarda en empezar el desfile, y siento un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Me muero de nervios. Busco con la mirada a los Mellark pero no los veo. Tal vez estén más adelante. Tal vez no vinieron y prefirieron tener privacidad…

"¡Buenas noches, queridos ciudadanos de Panem! ¡Comenzamos con la ceremonia inaugural de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!"

Me sorprenden Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith, conductores oficiales de la ceremonia de inauguración. Veo en las pantallas que las avenidas del Capitolio están a reventar y la gente grita, igualando al ensordecedor sonido de la música de apertura, de emoción. Siento cómo se intensifica el cosquilleo en mi estómago. De un momento a otro veré a Prim, a mi pequeña y diminuta Prim. Y también a él, mi Chico del Pan. ¡Un momento! No sé de dónde salió eso pero él no es mio, ni siquiera somos amigos. Nunca hemos hablado, nuestra única interacción real fue cuando me regaló aquellos panes. Nada más. Quizá es por los nervios. Seguro.

Los primeros en salir son los Tributos del Distrito 1, ¡se ven radiantes!, pintados de plateado y con joyas en sus ropas. El Distrito 2 no se queda atrás, su vestimenta es dorada y con tocados del mismo color. Se ven realmente atractivos. La gente les aplaude y grita enérgicamente. Los conductores no hacen más que elogiarlos. El 1 y el 2 siempre son los favoritos; y, por lo general, los ganadores de Los Juegos. No dudo que este año sea igual.

3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Cada vez se acerca el momento de ver a Peeta y Prim; es tan fuerte la sensación en mi estómago que parece que voy a vomitar. El Distrito 11 hace su aparición y no puedo evitar sentir pena por la pequeña niña, me recuerda tanto a Prim y lo injusto que es que estén ahí. Estoy a punto de ponerme a llorar pero algo roba mi atención y hace que me quede sin aliento: llamas, fuego. Algo se está incendiando.

Puedo escuchar los sonidos de asombro de la gente del Distrito, están viendo lo que yo; incluso Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith están igual de sorprendidos y no reparan en lo que sucede hasta que la cámara hace un acercamiento a las llamas: es el Distrito 12. Son Peeta y Prim… cubiertos de fuego. Estoy aterrada y al mismo tiempo excitada. La gente del Capitolio sale de su asombro y, si en un principio parecían emocionados por los del 1 y 2, en estos momentos están dementes. La locura es tal que puedo escuchar que, por primera vez, gritan con ferviente pasión los nombres de los Tributos del Distrito 12. ¡Están locos por ellos!

Mi pequeña Prim está radiante. Tiene una pequeña corona envuelta en llamas que combina perfectamente con su cabello rubio y contrasta muy bien con su traje negro. Irradia luz y, sorprendentemente, alegría. Está saludando y sonriendo animadamente a la gente del Capitolio. Por otro lado, Peeta se ve espectacular. Lleva un traje negro similar al de Prim, se puede ver perfectamente su musculatura, y el fuego se concentra en su espalda. Da la impresión de que está volando… es como una capa. ¡Y sus ojos azules son increíbles! Están delineados de color negro, lo hacen ver bastante atractivo, fiero… peligroso. Él también sonríe, sonríe naturalmente, no parece estar fingiendo. Por un momento me hipnotiza su sonrisa, es tan agradable, sincera… cálida, que si no es porque Caesar y Claudius gritan de emoción y mencionan un hecho que por un momento pasé por alto, seguiría perdida: el Distrito 12 es uno. Está unido.

Ésto nunca se había visto.

Mientras los demás Tributos ni siquiera se molestan en voltear a verse y tienen claro que desde que fueron elegidos la rivalidad empezó, Prim está sentada sobre el hombro de Peeta; él abraza sus piernas que cuelgan en su pecho… ¡y van tomados de la mano! No son Tributos, ¡son un equipo! Esto parece agitar más a la audiencia.

Mi madre y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Prim está bien, se ve contenta. Este desfile me calma un poco: tal vez Prim tenga una oportunidad; el público la aclama, la quiere, tiene que haber alguien dispuesto a patrocinarla. Y también a Peeta.

El carro de Peeta y Prim entran en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde ya se encuentran los demás Tributos, y, de repente, las llamas que los adornaban se apagan… solas. ¡Es increíble! Están frente a la mansión del presidente Snow, un hombre bajo y delgado con el cabello blanco, quien les da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón de su residencia. Suena el himno nacional y, aunque las cámaras hacen un esfuerzo por enfocar a cada pareja de Tributos, Peeta y Prim salen más de lo que deberían; no pueden apartar la vista del 12.

Los carros dan una última vuelta por el Círculo de la Ciudad al terminar el himno, se abren unas grandes puertas… y desaparecen. Es todo.

De repente, el Distrito 12, los que se reunieron está noche en la plaza para ver el desfile, comienzan a aplaudir, gritan de emoción. El Distrito 12 no será olvidado, por primera vez ha opacado a los Distritos principales… tal vez haya un ganador. Tienen esperanza.


	6. Cimientos

**Disclaimer: Personajes, historia, contexto... no me pertenecen, todo es de Suzanne Collins :( Yo sólo los tomo prestados para está adaptación, que sí, es totalmente mía.**

**Nota: En esté capítulo regresamos al punto de vista de Peeta.**

* * *

Al terminar el desfile, en el Círculo de la Ciudad, ingresamos al Centro de Entrenamiento, que es el lugar donde estaremos los próximos 5 días, antes de que comiencen Los Juegos. Cada Distrito tiene una planta entera, sólo hay que subir al ascensor y pulsar el botón correspondiente al número del tuyo. Effie Trinket nos espera para acompañarnos a nuestra planta mientras se la pasa elogiando nuestros trajes y nuestra conducta. Realmente está emocionada, incluso más que yo.

Llegamos a nuestro piso, el 12, y Effie nos muestra nuestras habitaciones y nos manda a tomar un baño, advirtiéndonos que dentro de una hora es la cena y tenemos que ser puntuales.

Mi alojamiento es impresionantemente grande, lujoso y tiene demasiados artilugios automáticos que nunca creí posibles. Me desvisto rápidamente, ya tendré tiempo de investigar para qué sirven todos y cada uno de esos botones, me urge tomar un baño. Aún siento la sensación del fuego en mi espalda. Pero, oh, sorpresa, la ducha tiene un cuadro con más de cien opciones para controlar la temperatura del agua, la presión, los jabones, los champús, los aceites y las esponjas de masaje, entre otras cosas. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Trato primero con los botones que controlan la presión del agua, bien, no fue tan difícil, no sale mucha ni poca, es perfecto. Sigo con el jabón pero hay tantos que no sé cuál, lo elijo al azar… ¡y huele a rosas! Justo lo que necesitaba, un olor por demás varonil. Espero que no se den cuenta, y si sí, que el festejo de nuestro sorprendente debut, haga que lo ignoren.

Salgo de la ducha e inmediatamente, con sólo pisar una alfombra, me seca el cuerpo totalmente. ¡Es sorprendente! Voy hacia el armario, en el que también hay cientos de botones a los cuales puedes programar para que elija la ropa a tu gusto; ni siquiera me molesto en intentarlo, tomo lo primero que me agrada y me visto. Recorro la habitación, repasando la perfecta cama cubierta con un enorme y lujoso edredón café; a un lado, en la pared, hay más botones, toco uno, por curiosidad, y se refleja la imagen de un menú: si susurras el tipo de comida que quieres, aparece calientita y en menos de un minuto. Es excesivo. El Capitolio no deja de sorprenderme: mientras nosotros, en el Distrito, a veces no contamos con agua suficiente para bañarnos a diario, no tenemos esponjas, aceites y demás, ni podemos darnos el lujo de tener ropa o comida para escoger, aquí todo está al alcance con sólo mover un dedo, literalmente. Effie interrumpe mis pensamientos al llamarme para cenar.

Cuando entramos al comedor, veo que Prim, Portia y Cinna ya están ahí. Me siento a un lado de la pequeña Prim. Los sirvientes comienzan a servir la cena; me llama la atención, desde el tren que nos trajo al Capitolio, verlos vestidos de blanco y sin abrir la boca para nada. Es raro. Cuando terminan de servirme, no puedo evitar decirle "Gracias" al chico que lo hizo…

-No seas ridículo, Peeta, ¿cómo le das las gracias a un Avox? –me suelta Effie, escandalizada.

-¿Un Avox? –medio pregunta/exclama Prim.

-Sí, ellos son personas que han cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar –contesta Portia, indiferente. Mientras yo siento como se me revuelve el estómago.

-Y por esa razón no debes darles las gracias. No puedes hablar con ellos más que para darles una orden. Ese es su trabajo. Pero te felicito por tus modales. –me dice Effie.

-Hay que comenzar a cenar, supongo que nuestros llameantes chicos están agotados por su entrada triunfal. –dice Cinna, como para cortar la tensión. Le agradezco.

Mientras Effie elogia la brillante idea de nuestros estilistas, Prim y yo nos concentramos en la comida y comenzamos a comer, hambrientos: sopa de champiñones, ternera azada, fideos en salsa verde y queso que se derrite en la lengua con uvas negras dulces. Es tan delicioso que por un momento pienso en la posibilidad de ir con los cocineros y pedirles algunas recetas; lo descarto enseguida. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué me servirían? No es cómo si fuese a regresar a casa. Es ante este pensamiento que me preguntó, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer cuando esté en la Arena? ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de Prim? ¿Cómo sobreviviremos? No quiero menospreciar el trabajo de Portia y Cinna, fue genial y de mucha ayuda, pero eso lo único que nos garantizó fue que nos tomaran en cuenta, no pasar desapercibidos… eso no será suficiente en la Arena.

De repente, Haymitch aparece y se nos une a la cena. Desde nuestra "pelea" no lo había visto; ni siquiera me acordaba de él. Me sorprende porque parece que también ha pasado por un estilista porque está limpio, arreglado y sobrio. Tengo ganas de reclamarle su irresponsabilidad e ineptitud pero me contengo al ver que, mientras transcurre la cena, él no nos aparta la vista a Prim y a mí. Eso me hace sentir incomodo. Quizás siga enojado por el golpe que le di y busqué el momento para vengarse. Bien, que lo haga, yo también estoy furioso y motivos me sobran.

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, entre la charla de Effie, Cinna y Portia. Al terminar, pasamos a un salón para ver la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural que están transmitiendo por la tele. Cuando nosotros salimos a escena, nuestros estilistas y Effie, dejan escapar unos grititos de alegría. Haymitch está serio, mirando fijamente la televisión.

-¿De quién fue la idea de que se tomaran de la mano? –pregunta Haymitch, de repente.

-De Cinna y Portia –respondo, en un acto reflejo.

-Pero Peeta y Prim también pusieron de su parte: fue su idea fijarse en esa posición. –-dice Cinna, sonriendo.

-Pe… pero yo no… fue idea de Peeta… –replica Prim.

-De los dos, Prim. –la interrumpo y le sonrío. Puedo ver cómo me mira con confusión; tal vez desconfía de mí. Necesito encontrar la forma de ganarme su confianza.

-Cómo sea. Un tierno y delicado toque de rebeldía, ¿no creen? –dice Haymitch. Y por primera vez lo veo sonreír.

-¿Rebeldía? De qué habl…

-Veo que la nenita y el panadero tienen buenas ideas...-me interrumpe Haymitch-. Quizás se pueda hacer algo. Así que, haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida –dice, dándome una mirada significativa—, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga.

-De acuerdo –respondo, un poco sorprendido pero aceptando la oportunidad. La propuesta e interés de Haymitch en nosotros, así, de la nada, me descoloca un poco, ¿qué bicho le habrá picado? ¿O será porque esta sobrio y no tiene idea de lo que hace o dice? Espero que no se arrepienta. Prim no dice nada, pero no es difícil adivinar sus pensamientos. Está convencida de que no tiene posibilidad alguna. Creo que ya es momento de hablar con ella y convencerla de que no se dé por vencida, que yo estoy aquí para ayudarla… y, sorprendentemente, Haymitch también.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y les diré lo que tienen que hacer. -–nos dice Haymitch-. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Prim y yo salimos del salón y recorremos el pasillo, en silencio, hasta nuestras habitaciones. No sé cómo empezar a contarle mis planes. ¿Será buena idea decirle lo que siento por Katniss? ¿Me creerá? ¿Y si piensa que lo digo sólo como parte de mi inexistente estrategia para después matarla?

-Peeta, ¿por qué lo haces? –me pregunta Prim, rompiendo el silencio. No me había dado cuenta que estamos frente a su habitación.

-¿Hacer qué? –respondo, estúpidamente. Sé a qué se refiere pero realmente me sorprendió. No esperaba su pregunta.

-Los consejos, la ayuda en el desfile, en la cena… ¿me tienes lastima, Peeta? Piensas que…

-No, no es eso, Prim. –la interrumpo rápidamente-. Somos compañeros de Distrito, ¿no? Más bien, somos vecinos, lo más lógico es que nos ayudemos entre nosotros…

-Pero, ¿cómo? Nos mandan para matarnos entre nosotros, no para que nos ayudemos… -empieza a decir Prim, a punto de llorar.

-Si, pero si trabajamos juntos, será más difícil que nos atrapen, ¿no crees? Si nos ayudamos, podemos tener una oportunidad, tal vez mínima, porque tampoco te voy a mentir, de regresar a casa. ¿No te gustaría volver con tu hermana y tu mamá?

-Si, las extraño… pero tú y yo sabemos que yo no voy a regresar. No tengo oportunidad. –dice esto y se suelta a llorar. Me provoca una fuerte empatía verla tan destrozada que casi me suelto a llorar yo también, pero me contengo. Si quiero darle ánimos no me puedo dar el lujo de ponerme a llorar y mostrarle que, quizá, yo estoy más asustado y desesperanzado que ella.

Me inclino hasta quedar a su estatura y la abrazo. Ella duda un momento pero después se aferra a mí con todas las fuerzas que su pequeño cuerpo le permite. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba este contacto, y, por lo visto, ella también. Estar así me quiebra por completo y no puedo contener unas cuantas lágrimas. –Llora, Prim, desahógate. –le digo, tratando de esconder mi llorosa voz. No puedo decirle que evite llorar. Tiene que sacar todo lo que siente; si le dijera que todo va a estar bien, sería una cruel mentira.

Después de un momento, separo un poco el abrazo y paso mis brazos por sus piernitas, mientras ella se aferra a mi cuello. Como puedo, abro la puerta de su habitación y la acuesto en su lujosa y alegre cama, que contrasta aterradoramente con nuestro estado de ánimo y situación. Prim se aferra más a mi cuello, "no quiere que me vaya" o "no quiere estar sola", pienso. Yo tampoco me quiero ir ni estar solo, así que me acuesto a un lado de ella y dejo que recargue su cabeza en mi pecho mientras la abrazo.

-Prim, por favor, confía en mí. No te haré daño. –le susurro. Tal vez suene fuera de lugar y no sea el momento adecuado pero ya no puedo esperar; lo que menos tenemos es tiempo.

-Pe… pero, qué… qué va a pasar cuando… -empieza a decir entre sollozos.

-Shhh. No pienses en eso. Ya te dije que no te voy a mentir, Prim, cuando estemos en la Arena no va a ser fácil, ni mucho menos, por eso necesito que pongas de tu parte, tienes que prepararte física y mentalmente para lo que nos espera. Te prohíbo que sigas pensando negativamente.

-Pero… es que yo no sé cómo… no sé qué hacer. Yo no soy como mi hermana.

-Ahí está la respuesta, Prim. No eres como Katniss, eres tú. Te aseguro que podemos encontrar alguna habilidad en ti. Y si no la encontramos, haremos que aprendas una. ¿No te gustaría poder demostrar que puedes hacer algo que nadie se imagina? ¿Qué detrás de esta delicada y pequeña Prim, se encuentra una gran guerrera? ¿Qué tu hermana y tu mamá se sientan orgullosas de que no te dejas vencer tan fácilmente, así como ellas?

-No… no sé. –-se aparta de mi para incorporarse un poco—Una vez… una vez, Katniss, trató de enseñarme a cazar, pero no pude. Me puse a llorar y le rogué para que salváramos al pobre conejito que había caído en una de sus trampas. Desde ese día se dio cuenta que yo no sirvo para esas cosas, mejor desistió en su intento. De haber sabido que terminaría en Los Juegos, hubiese aprendido. O, al menos, lo hubiese intentado.

Sonrío levemente; no me imagino a Prim cazando ni burlando la valla del Distrito.

-No te preocupes, Prim, a partir de mañana, en los entrenamientos, buscaremos alguna actividad para ti. No te aseguro que termines siendo una experta en algo, pero, mientras sepas lo básico, estará bien.

-¿En serio me ayudarás? –me pregunta, con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza.

-En todo momento. Te lo prometo.

-Eres muy bueno, Peeta.

-Por qué no intentas dormir, Prim. Mañana nos espera un día muy cansado. –sé que no es la respuesta correcta ante su afirmación, pero esas palabras tocaron fuertemente algo dentro de mi y no quiero ponerme a llorar. Es mejor terminar está conversación porque no quiero empezar a pensar en el cariño tan especial que estoy sintiendo por Prim. En mi intento de protegerla, no pensé en la posibilidad de encariñarme con ella. No digo que esté mal, tampoco me molesta, se siente bien; pero será más doloroso cuando pase lo inevitable.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas? –le pregunto, tratando de suavizar un poco mi respuesta anterior.

-No me molestaría, pero… -se ruboriza-, tampoco quiero ser una molestia…

-No se diga más. Ven, acomódate. –la interrumpo. Lo piensa un momento y se acomoda nuevamente posando su cabecita sobre mi pecho mientras acaricio su cabello.

-Buenas noches, Peeta.

-Buenas noches, Prim. Descansa.

Me quedo un largo rato abrazado a mi compañera; Prim no tardó mucho en dormirse, emocionalmente, está agotada. ¿Cuánto no ha llorado desde que salió su nombre en la Cosecha? No lo suficiente, seguro. Y es aún más difícil cuando no hay nadie que te brinde un poco de consuelo, algunas palabras de alivio o, simplemente, un hombro donde llorar. No sé si adjudicarle a su frágil estado emocional el que se haya roto está "rivalidad" entre nosotros y me permitiera acercarme a ella, o, definitivamente, me gané su confianza. Si es la primera, lo entiendo. Yo hice lo mismo con Cinna y Portia cuando los conocí, y es inevitable, a pesar de lo horrible de la situación, buscar algo de alivio. Pero, si se trata de la segunda, no deja de preocuparme lo rápido que lo hizo. Si Katniss, hubiera tomado su lugar, ni siquiera me habría atrevido a hablarle. Seguramente nunca hubiera confiado en mi; y, en el muy remoto caso, si me hubiese acercado a ella, me habría ignorado por completo.

Katniss. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá visto el desfile? ¿Qué pensará? ¿Me habrá notado, siquiera? Sacudo la cabeza ante lo absurdo de ésta última, ¡claro que me notó!, no es como que el fuego artificial haya sido una simple chispita, el problema es que sé que no se fijo en mi de la forma que me hubiese gustado. No puedo evitar suspirar con resignación y convencerme de que eso ya no importa: salí elegido en la Cosecha y muy pronto moriré; y si me hubiese acercado a ella no habría servido de nada ya que terminaría siendo elegido. Tal vez esta es la forma que tiene el destino de dejarme en claro que nunca podría haber tenido una oportunidad... que ella no era para mí. ¡No! Ella sí es para mí. Soy yo el que no es digno de ella.

"¡Suficiente, Peeta!", me regaño. Desde este momento Katniss y mi familia tienen que estar fuera de mis pensamientos. Dentro de lo que cabe sé que están bien y no puedo permitirme preocuparme por ellos. Aunque duele, tengo que convencerme de que ya no son parte de mi vida y yo estoy fuera de la suya desde el momento en que salí elegido como Tributo. Nunca tuve trato con las Everdeen así que sé que ni siquiera se preocuparan por mí; sentirán pena y compasión, pero nada más.

Me separo lentamente de Prim, cuidando no despertarla, y salgo de su habitación para dirigirme a la mía. Me tumbo en mi cama sin siquiera preocuparme por cambiarme la ropa. Me siento agotado; quisiera llorar pero me contengo. Me repito que también, a partir de hoy, no más lágrimas. No más dolor. No más recordar lo que fue y pudo haber sido mi vida en aquel, ya lejano, Distrito 12.

"¡Peeta Mellark!", retumba en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, mi nombre en la chillona voz de Effie. Desde ese instante deje de ser hijo, hermano, amigo, panadero, estudiante, compañero, enamorado, para convertirme en un hombre muerto... Un hombre muerto que es forzado a deambular hasta encontrar el lugar perfecto donde descansar, para siempre.

Antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños, me permito derramar una pequeña lágrima en memoria de aquél chico y su triste final.

"¡Peeta Mellark!"

* * *

**Fuzzycat901, EllaCampbell, Neo GS, Vanessa Mellark, Dannie, Guest, AndieDiggory, KoyukiBetts, VanessaWeasleyMellark: **Mil gracias por sus reviews y por darle una oportunidad a está historia.

Y de igual manera, les agradezco mil ocho mil a todos los lectores anónimos. :D

Cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, aporte (¡Sí, por qué no!), crítica... Bienvenidas sean.


	7. Conociendo

**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, de ser así Haymitch y Peeta serían los personajes principales, todo pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo desbordo mi imaginación con los elementos que nos presentó Collins, nada más.**

* * *

Sorprendentemente mi noche fue tranquila: nada de sueños o pesadillas. Me siento descansado. El alba empieza a entrar por las ventanas y el Capitolio tiene un aire brumoso y encantado. Espero que sea un buen día.

Salgo de la cama poco a poco y me meto en la ducha, pulso los mismos botones que ayer… y de nuevo huelo a rosas. Me quedo un rato sintiendo el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo, pensando en nada. Es raro pero no siento nada, no puedo pensar en nada, es como si me hubiesen quitado todo de repente, como si estuviera… ¿vacío? Sí, esa es la palabra. Ojalá cuando esté a punto de morir la sensación sea la misma.

Después de secarme, gracias a la maravillosa alfombra, regreso al cuarto y veo un traje que me han dejado delante del armario: pantalón negro ajustado, playera manga corta color negro con rojo y unas botas de cuero. Me miro en el espejo y trato de peinarme; no sé que le hayan hecho a mi pelo o si es efecto de ese raro spray pero mis rizos se han desvanecido considerablemente. Da igual. Me revuelvo un poco el pelo y ya. Me agrada.

Haymitch no nos dio una hora exacta para desayunar y Effie no ha venido por mí, así que decido ir al comedor por mi cuenta, estoy hambriento. Cuando llego me encuentro con que Haymitch y Prim ya están ahí, tal vez acaban de llegar puesto que apenas empiezan a servir el desayuno. Me siento a un lado de mi compañera, notando que está vestida exactamente igual que yo, y les doy los buenos días; después de su respuesta empiezo a comer todo lo que puedo. Es delicioso.

De la nada, empiezo a pensar en mi familia; a estás horas mi papá y mis hermanos estarán haciendo pan, mi mamá preparando el desayuno y yo… yo estaría alistándome para ir a la escuela. Sacudo la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, aunque no siento nostalgia o dolor, es mejor olvidarlo y no aturdirme, dentro de un rato comenzará el entrenamiento y tengo que concentrarme en ello. Realmente no tengo alguna habilidad, así que el trabajo será duro, tengo que aprender lo más que pueda si quiero mantenernos con vida el mayor tiempo posible.

-De acuerdo, denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer. –nos dice Haymitch, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Yo no sé hacer nada –respondo-, a no ser que esté año decidan que la Arena sea una panadería, entonces estaremos a salvo. Sólo sé hacer pan y galletas. Y glasear.

-Oh, me encantaría ver cómo conviertes a los demás Tributos en galletas y pasteles vivientes mientras los asesinas salvajemente con el terrorífico poder del glaseado, pero lo siento, eso no cuenta. Es demasiado aterrador, incluso para los habitantes del Capitolio –me dice, fingiendo decepción mientras sus palabras desbordan sarcasmo. Prim y yo, intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos para después estallar en risas. Haymitch también se nos une, discretamente.

La situación no es como para reírse, está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero sirvió para romper el hielo con nuestro mentor. Quizá no sea tan malo como pensé.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto. -–interrumpe Haymitch—Tu, Nenita, ¿qué sabes hacer? No me digas que tu táctica consiste en llorar por largos periodos hasta matar a tus oponentes. Por favor, de menos dime que eres una asesina despiadada que le gusta comerse a sus enemigos… mientras llora. –dice, suplicante.

Estoy a punto de propinarle otro golpe a Haymitch por su falta de tacto con Prim, pero me doy cuenta que ella sonríe levemente. Pensé que iba a ponerse a llorar o salir corriendo hacia su habitación pero no esto. Realmente está pasando algo raro entre nosotros tres. ¿Qué le pasará a Prim?

-La verdad es que no. No sé hacer nada. –contesta Prim, tan tranquila que me sorprende-. Pero Peeta miente, sí que sabe hacer algo, es bueno en la lucha libre. Es muy fuerte. –- ¡y me vuelve a sorprender! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¿Y se le da bien, Nenita? –le pregunta Haymitch.

-Quedó en segundo lugar en la competición del colegio. El primer lugar fue su hermano, así que sí, supongo que se le da bien. –le contesta Prim y yo no puedo más que mirarla incrédulo mientras ella me regala una sonrisa -. ¡Ah! También puede levantar pesados sacos de harina, mi hermana y yo lo veíamos en el mercado. -¿Qué? ¿Katniss y ella? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Me está ayudando? No entiendo nada.

-No creo que eso sirva de nada –intervengo, aún incrédulo-, además Prim también miente, ella sabe de hierbas, plantas y esas cosas, tanto comestibles como curativas. Su

mamá es la sanadora del Distrito, así que yo también supongo que se le da bien –digo, poniendo énfasis en esto último. Ella se sonroja.

-Bien, bien, bien. En vista de que cada uno, en vez de decirme sus propias habilidades, me dijeron las del otro, creo que no está tan mal. Prim, seguramente el estadio estará lleno de plantas y hierbas, si sabes diferenciar las comestibles de las venenosas y las curativas, eso puede ser importante para la comida y tu sobrevivencia en caso de que tengas alguna herida. En cuanto a ti, Peeta, no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no muestres a los demás Tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar; lo mismo va para ti, Prim. Quiero que se muestren mediocres hasta las sesiones privadas, ahí podrán demostrar lo que saben. ¿Entendido? –Prim y yo asentimos.

-Otra cosa, si quieren, pueden entrenarse por separado. Decídanlo ahora.

-Yo… yo quiero entrenar… no me molestaría entrenar junto con Peeta… -dice Prim, sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Bien, yo quiero lo mismo.

-Por mi no hay problema. –agrego.

-De acuerdo, entonces permanezcan juntos todo el tiempo durante el entrenamiento; pasen algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tiren lanzas, utilicen mazas o aprendan a hacer buenos nudos, trampas y esas cosas. No pierdan tiempo ni se distraigan con los demás Tributos. Hagan de cuenta que están solamente ustedes dos, ¿está claro? –asentimos-. Ahora salgan de aquí y reúnanse con Effie en el ascensor para el entrenamiento…

-¿Tienes algún plan para nosotros cuando estemos en el estadio? –le interrumpo. Necesito saber qué tanto podemos contar con Haymitch.

-No, pero parece que tú sí, ¿verdad, Chico? –dice, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ¡Lo sabe! Sabe cuál es mi plan respecto a Prim, tal vez los estilistas se lo dijeron y por eso accedió a ayudarnos… o quizá se esté burlando de mí y de nuestras pocas posibilidades…

-¡Buenos díaaaaaaaaaas! ¡Muchachos, dense prisa porque hoy será otro día muy, muy, muy importante! –-interrumpe una feliz y cantarina Effie-. Ya falta poco para que comience el entrenamiento y tenemos que ser puntuales.

Decido olvidar mis conjeturas sobre Haymitch y me limito a seguir a Effie hacia el ascensor, igual Prim.

Las salas de entrenamiento están bajo el nivel del suelo del edificio. El trayecto en el ascensor es de menos de un minuto, y después las puertas se abren para dejarnos ver un gimnasio lleno de armas y pistas de obstáculos. ¡Es inmenso! Los demás Tributos ya están ahí, reunidos en un círculo y con un trozo de tela prendado a la playera en el que se puede leer el número de su Distrito. Mientras nos colocan nuestro número en la espalda, me doy cuenta que Prim y yo somos los únicos con el mismo conjunto.

Nos unimos al círculo, y la entrenadora jefe da un paso adelante y nos dice dos simples cosas: primero, no pelear con los demás Tributos. Hay ayudantes a mano si queremos practicar con alguien; y, segundo, que no ignoremos los consejos de supervivencia de los entrenadores en los diversos puestos ya que, seguramente, la mayoría moriremos por causas naturales: infección y deshidratación.

Es todo.

Cuando la entrenadora nos dice que podemos comenzar, me quedo estático, no puedo evitar fijarme en los demás Tributos, especialmente a los Distritos 1, 2 y 4, que van directamente al puesto de las armas. Son increíblemente buenos y hábiles; mentiría si dijera que no estoy aterrado, tanto por ellos como por mi inmovilidad. ¡Maldita sea, es igual que en mis sueños! Más me vale trabajar en eso si no quiero morir el primer día y a los pocos minutos, tal como lo piensa mi madre.

-¡Hey, Peeta! –Prim me saca de mi estado de shock-. ¿Estás bien? Te estoy hablando y no me contestas. ¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar?

-Eh… sí, estoy bien. Tú decide, Prim.

-Mmm… podríamos empezar por el puesto de plantas, es lo único que sé. –me dice, apenada. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Es demasiado tierna.

-Muy bien, profesora Prim, enséñeme sobre plantas que soy un completo inútil en ese tema. –le digo, mientras ella se sonroja completamente.

Nos acercamos al puesto de plantas y me sorprende la habilidad de Prim. No sé cómo puede memorizar tantos nombres (no logro retener ninguno), características y usos:

-Las partes comestibles de las plantas son: raíces y tubérculos. Estás son las que se encuentran debajo de la tierra. Pueden hervirse, cocerse o asarse. Las raíces tostadas son muy sabrosas. Las hojas y los tallos, éstos son más pálidos que el resto de la planta, ya que suelen ser más tiernos. Estos se comen así, como están. Por otra parte, están los frutos, como las moras o los arándanos; aquí debes fijarte muy bien que no tengan alguna bolita negra, si sí la tienen, significa que son alucinógenos y muy venenosos. ¡Ni se te ocurra comerlos! Y, por último, la corteza interior de algunos árboles, como los pinos, la puedes masticar para engañar al estómago o hervirlas y hacer un té. Tienes que fijarte y conocer muy bien las plantas, Peeta, sino, puedes correr el riesgo de contraer alguna alergia o, en el peor de los casos, envenenamiento.

-¡Guau! Eres sorprendente, Prim. –exclamo.

-Pon atención, Peeta. –me dice, seria, pero sin evitar sonrojarse.

-Lo siento. Continua. -ella asiente y prosigue.

-Ahora te voy a enseñar cómo hacer una prueba de comestibilidad. Si en algún momento reconoces alguna planta pero tienes una pequeña duda sobre si comerla o no, puedes machacarla o con su jugo, frotarla en la parte interna del brazo. Si te produce irritación o algún tipo de molestia, descártala inmediatamente. Si no pasa nada de eso, puedes probarla, pero cuidadosa y lentamente: pones un trocito sobre los labios y esperas un rato. Si no tienes alguna molestia, mastica un trocito. Si no se produce reacción alguna, come una pequeña cantidad y espera un par de horas. Si no tienes dolor de estómago, nauseas, o algo raro, lo más probable es que la planta es segura; sin embargo, es mejor no comer demasiado, sino dar tiempo a que tu estómago se acostumbre comiendo en pequeñas cantidades. Está prueba puede tener fallos, así que es mejor estar completamente seguro de conocer la planta, ¿entendido?

-Si. –tengo que decirle. No es que no haya prestado atención pero me es muy difícil retener toda esa información. Supongo que tener una madre sanadora y tantos años de ver cómo lo hace, ha rendido frutos en Prim. ¡Y vaya que sí! Mientras ella me explica y trata de enseñarme, me doy cuenta, por su forma de hablar, que demuestra seguridad y fluidez, y la expresión seria de su cara, que es algo que le apasiona. La sangre Everdeen sale a relucir. El entrenador del puesto parece contento y satisfecho con la habilidad de mi pequeña compañera; creo que él también aprendió algo de ella.

Nos quedamos ahí un par de horas. Ya es mediodía y es hora de comer. Nos dirigimos al comedor del gimnasio y vemos que la comida se encuentra en unos carros alrededor de la sala, podemos servirnos lo que queramos. Los Tributos Profesionales se reúnen juntos en torno a una mesa; hacen mucho ruido, como si desearan demostrar su superioridad y que los demás somos insignificantes. Trato de no hacer caso y seguir el consejo de Haymitch; sólo estamos Prim y yo.

-Peeta, Haymitch dijo que tú tenias un plan, ¿puedo saber cuál es? -Prim sí que sabe cómo sorprenderme. ¿Qué le digo? No puedo decirle que lo único que tengo claro es que voy a morir tratando de protegerla. Seguramente se pondría a llorar, trataría de convencerme de cambiar de opinión y si eso no resulta, quizás, ponga distancia entre nosotros y no puedo permitirlo, así no podría protegerla… además de que me agrada su compañía.

-No sé a qué se refería Haymitch, pero no tengo un plan como tal. –le digo, sintiendo cómo me invade la desesperación-. Sólo… creo que… lo mejor es que cuando estemos en el estadio, permanezcamos juntos. Así será más fácil sobrevivir. –ella sólo asiente y me regala una sonrisa. No puedo evitar pensar que esperaba algo más solido y no lo mismo que le dije ayer por la noche. Me siento un completo inútil y un tremendo idiota.

Terminamos de comer y regresamos al puesto de plantas, Prim quiere que aprenda todo lo posible. Ella sigue enseñándome pero yo no dejo de pensar en un maldito plan para cuando estemos en el estadio; si hace un rato, poniendo atención no logré retener lo suficiente, en estos momentos ni siquiera soy capaz de escucharla, sólo veo el movimiento de su boca y asiento cuando lo creo necesario.

-Bien, creo que es suficiente –interrumpe Prim-. Quizá debamos ir a otro puesto. Te toca escoger, Peeta.

-Me gustaría ir al puesto de camuflaje para…-ni siquiera me deja terminar, sino que jala mi brazo y nos lleva hacia allá. Prim puede no ser fuerte físicamente, pero lo compensa con inteligencia y determinación. Me emociona ver que realmente lo está intentando.

Mentiría si dijera que no disfruto estar aquí. Esto de mezclar colores y darles forma, simplemente, me fascina.

Prim mezcla, bajo mi instrucción, lodo y arcilla sobre mi piel, está intentando igualar la textura y color del tronco de un árbol que tenemos a un lado… sin mucho éxito. No parece molestarle ese hecho ya que, al cabo de un rato, termina haciendo figuras, dignas de una niña de doce años, de flores, un sol, un gato, sobre mis brazos. Si hace esto en el estadio, lo que menos hará será pasar desapercibida, definitivamente. Aun así, no digo nada y la dejo dibujar sobre mí, mientras me explica el porqué de sus dibujos: las flores y el sol, son porque, para ella, son cosas que reflejan felicidad, vida… esperanza. El gato, que se llama Buttercup, es su mascota y lo adora como si de su mamá, o Katniss, se tratara. También me cuenta de Lady, su cabra, que fue un regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Katniss… con ayuda de Gale. Siento un pequeño dolor ante este comentario pero lo dejo pasar. Trato de imaginar que me habla de personas y lugares que no conozco: así es más fácil no sentir dolor.

-Préstame tu brazo, Prim. –-la interrumpo, y lo hace inmediatamente. Empiezo a mezclar la arcilla y el lodo en su blanca piel, cubriendo todos sus dedos hasta la muñeca, igualando el tronco que ella no pudo. Después, con las pinturas y pinceles que hay en el puesto, empiezo a dibujar una prímula color azul alrededor de su muñeca.

-Es… eso es… -balbucea, claramente sorprendida.

-Así es. Eres tú… en azul.

-Pe… ¡Peeta, es igualita a las primroses! ¿Las conoces… cómo…?

-Las he visto... –la interrumpo. Si bien, no sé mucho de plantas y esas cosas, éstas las conozco-….y son muy bonitas. Así que, como tu piel es blanca, decidí hacerla en azul para…

-¡Es hermosa! –exclama una voz detrás de mí, haciendo que me sobresalte. Al voltear, veo a la pequeña niña del 11 que, al darse cuenta que, quizás, pensó en voz alta, lleva sus delgadas manos hacia su boca.

-Hola. –le digo. No quiero asustarla-. ¿En verdad crees que es hermosa? –-ella sólo asiente, sin quitar las manos de su boca-. ¿Te gustaría…? –no termino de preguntar cuando ella sale disparada hacia otro puesto.

-¿Por qué se fue así? –pregunta Prim, en un hilo de voz, sin dejar de ver a la niña del 11.

-No lo sé. –le susurro. "Se fue porque tiene miedo", pienso, pero prefiero no decirlo. No quiero que decaiga el ánimo de mi compañera. Si bien, sabe lo que nos espera, está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no pensar en ello todo el día-. Hay que seguir, Prim.

Y así, olvidándonos de los demás, voy conociendo a la pequeña Prim. A esta pequeña que a pesar de las carencias, de la pobreza, el hambre, la muerte de su padre y del horrible mundo en que nos tocó vivir, es feliz. Que no necesita más que el amor de su pequeña familia, incluidos Buttercup y Lady, para compensar todas las desgracias que a su corta edad ha tenido que padecer.

Sí, definitivamente, Prim merece una oportunidad.

* * *

Mil gracias por leerme. Besos y abrazos para todos.


	8. Construyendo

**Disclaimer: Personajes, contexto e idea de Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son completamente de Suzanne Collins :( Esta adaptación si es totalmente mía.**

* * *

Los tres días siguientes nos dedicamos a visitar con mucha tranquilidad los puestos. Prim realmente hace su mejor esfuerzo, pero es evidente que no está hecha para estás cosas: cuando fuimos al puesto de armas, estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera era capaz de sostener un cuchillo; cuando intentamos con los nudos y trampas, se espantó tanto al imaginarse el sufrimiento de algún animalito a causa de éstas, que casi rompe en llanto; y cuando intentó aprender a trepar arboles, casi vomita del vértigo. La única actividad que no le causo temor fue cuando aprendimos a hacer fuego y preparar fogatas. Es algo.

En algunas ocasiones, a pesar de la orden de Haymitch de permanecer juntos todo el tiempo, la dejaba sola unos instantes en el puesto de plantas (se entretiene y es algo que le gusta) mientras yo iba a aprender todo lo que Prim no pudo, tirar cuchillos, lanzas y unas cuantas trampas. Afortunadamente no soy un completo inútil, puede que no sea un experto pero me siento preparado en estos temas; al menos, con ayuda de las trampas y el conocimiento de Prim en hierbas y esas cosas, no pasaremos hambre.

Cada noche, durante la cena, Effie y Haymitch nos acribillan con preguntas sobre todo lo ocurrido a lo largo del día: qué hemos hecho, quién nos ha observado (realmente no me había dado cuenta que los organizadores de Los Juegos, en los entrenamientos se les llama Vigilantes, estuvieran al tanto de lo que hacemos) y cómo son los demás Tributos.

A pesar de la inhabilidad de Prim, Haymitch, en lugar de enojarse o burlarse de ella, le da ánimos discretamente, lo que le agradezco. Me sorprende que esté cumpliendo su palabra de ayudarnos en lo que pueda.

.

El tercer día de entrenamiento empiezan a llamarnos después de la hora de la comida para nuestras sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes. Distrito a distrito, primero la chica y luego el chico. Como somos del Distrito 12, nosotros vamos al final, así que esperamos en el comedor.

-¿Cómo estás, Prim?

-Nerviosa… no sé qué hacer. –murmura.

-Relájate, ¿sí? Sólo muéstrales todo lo que sabes, te aseguro que se sorprenderán.

-Pero sólo sé de plantas, no creo que les impresione mucho.

-Yo creo que sí. Mientras la mayoría se esforzó en practicar con armas, no tomaron en cuenta elementos de la naturaleza que también pueden ayudarlos a sobrevivir. Aunque no lo creas, tienes ventaja sobre ellos; la fuerza física no lo es todo. Es seguro que los Vigilantes lo tomen en cuenta.

Prim se queda pensativa y no habla por un rato. Ya está dudando, y eso es bueno; tal vez tome un poco de valor. No miento al decir que tiene ventaja sobre nosotros, con su conocimiento y siendo cuidadosa puede sobrevivir, incluso estando sola. Sólo le falta más seguridad en ella misma.

-Gracias. Creo… creo que puedo hacerlo. -me sonríe, y nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? Yo hago los pasteles. –le digo, para distraerla un poco.

-¿Cuáles? –me pregunta con confusión.

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

-¡En serio! ¡Tú los haces! –exclama, con los ojos abiertos como platos. No pensé que reaccionara así-. ¡Es por eso que hiciste esa prímula tan bonita en mi mano!

-Así es, pequeña. –afirmo mientras poso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acaricio suavemente.

-¡Eres genial, Peeta! –me dice, casi gritando-. Espera… ¿cómo…? ¿Me… me llamaste pequeña? –me pregunta, incrédula, casi inaudible. Realmente está sorprendida; me recorre un escalofrío y no puedo evitar imaginar que lo eche todo a perder. No sé cómo ni por qué.

-Yo… yo… Prim… -estoy tan nervioso que no puedo articular palabra alguna. ¡Bravo! Ahora parezco un idiota.

-Peeta…

-Lo… lo siento, Prim, no quise molestarte. Te prometo que no volverá a suceder… -y cuando al fin puedo decir algo coherente, no puedo terminar porque Prim empieza a reír… a carcajadas. Entre más la conozco más me sorprende. Ella me agrada y disfruto su compañía, pero creo que ya perdió la razón.

-No me veas así, Peeta… -me dice, entre risas-… ¡Ojalá pudieras ver tu cara! –y nuevamente se parte de la risa mientras yo sigo más confundido. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Sinceramente espero que sólo esté nerviosa y no tenga un grado de insania irremediable.

-Lo siento, Peeta. No me veas así que no estoy loca. –-me dice, un poco más calmada-. Me gustaban… -me comienza a decir, soltando un suspiro-… siempre que pasábamos por la panadería, jalaba a Katniss hasta la vitrina para ver los pasteles. Eran hermosos. Pensé que los hacia tu papá.

-¿Le parecían hermosos a Katniss? –dice mi boca sin pedirme permiso.

-Sí. Una vez me dijo que en el Distrito 12 no había muchas cosas que se pudieran considerar bellas pero que, definitivamente, esos pasteles lo eran.

Sonrío. Sonrío como idiota mientras siento cómo me sube el calor por las mejillas. ¡Katniss pensaba que eran bellos! Al menos sé que algo le gustaba de mí, aunque ella no lo sepa, claro.

"Primrose Everdeen", nos interrumpe una voz. Es hora.

Prim me ve, nerviosa, mientras sostengo su mano-. Tú puedes. Sólo has lo que sabes. –le digo, apretando un poco su mano. Quiero que sienta que confío en ella.

-Lo haré. Te lo prometo. –contesta, aún nerviosa pero con determinación.

Se levanta lentamente, suelta un suspiro y camina hacia el gimnasio hasta que la veo desaparecer y me quedo completamente solo, deseándole suerte. Sé que lo hará bien.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no sé qué diablos voy a hacer en la demostración. Haymitch nos dijo que nos guardáramos lo que sabíamos para las sesiones privadas, pero nunca nos dijo qué hacer ni cómo comportarnos. ¡Qué gran ayuda! No creo que a los Vigilantes les sorprenda mucho un chico que puede levantar cosas pesadas; eso, comparado con los otros Tributos que son capaces de matar con los ojos cerrados y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, es un chiste.

Lo que me faltaba, entrar a la demostración con los nervios de punta y sin idea alguna de qué hacer. Probablemente, también me quede paralizado y termine haciendo nada.

"Piensa, Peeta, piensa", me repito una y otra vez. Si tan sólo hubiese alguien con quien hacer una demostración de lucha o…

"Peeta Mellark"

Oh- oh, ya es tarde. Es mi turno.

Me levanto y camino pesadamente hacia el gimnasio, queriendo no llegar. Cuando entro veo que los Vigilantes están riendo, comiendo, tomando y cantando, quizás estén borrachos. Están tan absortos en su pequeña fiesta que no sé si eso me ayude o me perjudique. Camino hasta donde se encuentran las pesas y tomo una en forma de esfera, está bastante pesada, calculo que entre 50 ó 60 kilos, y alcanzo a ver que unos cuantos Vigilantes, cuatro para ser exactos, me prestan un poco de su atención. Bueno, al menos.

Ahora, tengo que seguir al pie de la letra mi inexistente plan. Rápidamente volteo a los lados para ver hacia dónde o hacia qué lanzar la pesa. Vislumbro los muñecos de entrenamiento, a los que los Tributos Profesionales masacraron sin piedad durante los entrenamientos, en el puesto de armas, a unos 100 metros de distancia, no sé si llegue pero decido que esos serán mis objetivos.

Inhalo, exhalo. Inhalo, exhalo. Inhalo, exhalo. Bien, es suficiente. Y allá va. Ni siquiera me permito titubear.

Veo cómo vuela la pesada esfera hacia uno de los muñecos, todo en cámara lenta, y se estrella contra su cabeza… ¡arrancándosela! ¡Le voló la cabeza! ¡No lo puedo creer! Todo es tan surreal que me quedo pasmado unos instantes. Lancé la pesa con la intención de derribarlo, no de decapitarlo. Mentiría si digo que no estoy más que sorprendido. Salgo de mi asombro al escuchar los murmullos de los Vigilantes, volteo hacia donde se encuentran y me invade la adrenalina al ver que sonríen con aprobación. No lo pienso dos veces cuando decido hacerlo por segunda vez. Tomó otra pesa y la lanzo hacia otro muñeco, deseando el mismo resultado.

No lo logro.

No sé si es mejor o peor: la pesa se estrelló en su brazo… también lo arrancó. Los Vigilantes, los pocos que están atentos a mí, lo aprueban, nuevamente. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No puedo evitar recordar a Effie y pensar que la suerte está de mi lado. Tanta es mi emoción que si la tuviera enfrente, no dudaría en abrazarla y llenarla de besos.

Por ahora todo va bien, pero estoy conciente que sólo fue cuestión de suerte. No es que piense que soy un inútil pero tampoco soy espectacular, cosa que en estos momentos parezco. ¿Ahora qué hago? Lanzaría otra pesa pero no creo poder repetir la misma hazaña, la suerte no siempre está al alcance, de ser así yo no estaría aquí. Camino hasta el puesto de armas pensando en qué hacer. ¿Y si tomo una espada o un cuchillo y destazo un muñeco? Lo descarto inmediatamente; tal vez los Tributos Profesionales hicieron eso. ¿Si enciendo una fogata, se sorprenderán? No, no lo creo. A ellos les atraen las formas violentas de derramar sangre, no la manera en que puedes conseguir un poco de calor… ¡Y también les atraen los deliciosos cerdos asados listos para comer!

Mientras yo me parto la cabeza pensando en una forma de sorprenderlos, me doy cuenta que un cerdo asado, listo para ser devorado, roba la poca atención que tenía. ¡Genial! ¡Qué puede ser más frustrante que eso! De haber sabido que un cerdo les impactaría más que ver cómo lanzo pesas a una distancia nada despreciable, me hubiera disfrazado de uno.

Suspiro cansadamente y decidido a dar la vuelta para salir de aquí. Nada. Eso es lo que siento. De la frustración pasé a la nada; ni siquiera siento rabia, coraje, enojo. Todo mi esfuerzo se resume a nada.

De repente, miles de recuerdos azotan mi mente: veo a mis hermanos jugando conmigo, de niños, arrastrándonos en el lodo mientras mi madre, tratando de sonar enojada, nos regaña reprimiendo una sonrisa por nuestro aspecto; veo a mi padre enseñándome a hacer pan, pacientemente, mientras me sonríe; veo el momento exacto que me enamoré de Katniss; veo aquella tarde lluviosa en que se encontraba débil y empapada, recargada en un árbol, muriendo de hambre; veo el momento en que Prim fue elegida como Tributo; veo a personas del Distrito muriendo de hambre… y, prácticamente, toda mi vida pasa en rápidas imágenes. Siento cómo todos esos recuerdos son arrancados de mí.

-Distrito 12. Peeta Mellark. –interrumpe mis pensamientos una extraña voz. Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo: me encuentro encima de un muñeco de entrenamiento, golpeándolo salvajemente. No sé en qué momento empecé a hacerlo, pero por las caras de los Vigilantes parece que llevo un buen rato.

Me aparto de mi inerte victima, sorprendido, y dirijo toda mi atención hacia ellos. Todos están mirándome, y cuando digo todos, son todos, con una expresión seria, no parecen molestos. Ni sorprendidos. Ni nada.

-Puede retirarse. –me dice uno de ellos, yo sólo asiento y le doy un "Gracias", casi inaudible.

¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En qué momento lo hice?, pienso, mientras camino hacia el ascensor con destino al piso doce. No fue un arranque de ira, ni de odio, ni nada de eso. Sólo… sólo creo que mi cuerpo nuevamente se separó de mi mente, bueno, eso pasa la mayoría de las veces, lo que no entiendo es por qué. ¿Por qué aquí, por qué ahora? ¿Por qué de esa forma? ¿Por qué vinieron todos esos recuerdos a mi mente?

Entro al ascensor y aprieto el botón que tiene el número doce. Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor sale disparado hacia arriba. Tengo el momento suficiente para despejar mi mente y olvidar lo que pasó hace un momento. No hice nada malo, ¿no? Quizás piensen que soy un Tributo que está mal de la cabeza y al que no hay que hacerle mucho caso porque, debido a su locura, será de los primeros en morir.

Llego a nuestra planta y veo que Haymitch, Portia y Effie se encuentran en el salón donde vimos la repetición de la ceremonia inaugural, dudo sobre si ir hacia ellos o no. Realmente me gustaría ir a mi cuarto tumbarme en la cama y perderme en la inconciencia; me siento muy cansado. Pero tampoco me gustaría que me regañen por no ir y contarles cómo me fue. Por cierto, ¿dónde estará Prim? ¿Cómo le habrá ido? Resignado me dirijo hacia ellos, tal vez puedan darme razón de ella.

-Hola. –-saludo, no quiero un sermón de Effie sobre la importancia de los buenos modales-. ¿Saben dónde está Prim? Quiero saber cómo está después de la demostración y…

-Tranquilo, Chico, nosotros queremos saber lo mismo… -me interrumpe Haymitch y puedo notar, por su tono de voz, que está preocupado-. …pero todo a su tiempo. Ve a darte un baño y a descansar un rato. Nos vemos en la cena.

Algo le pasó a Prim, definitivamente. No puedo ir a descansar sin saber que fue.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a la habitación de Prim, Cinna está con ella. Vete a descansar. –me dice, adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Pero necesito saber que…

-Quedamos en que harían todo lo que yo les diga, así que no molestes y limítate a obedecer. Nos vemos en la cena. –-me dice, tajante. No quiero discutir, así que me doy la vuelta, furioso con Haymitch y preocupado por Prim. No puedo rebatirle puesto que yo acepté su ayuda y las condiciones que puso. Ojalá no me haya equivocado.

¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi compañera? ¿Le habrán hecho daño los Vigilantes? No, no creo, ¿qué le pueden hacer? Ya está en Los Juegos, eso es suficiente daño. Tal vez no haya pasado nada y estoy exagerando, creo que me estoy tomando muy en serio esto de ayudar a Prim, no puedo sobreprotegerla. No quiero que se sienta una inútil. Lo más seguro es que Haymitch, al verla nerviosa, la haya mandado a su cuarto, junto con Cinna, para tranquilizarla. Y la preocupación de nuestro mentor quizás se debe a que no tiene idea de cómo nos fue y prefiera saberlo cuando estemos todos en la cena. Eso debe ser.

Me desvisto rápidamente y me dirijo a tomar un relajante baño con agua caliente. Me quedo un buen rato así, sintiendo cómo se relaja mi cuerpo, y pensando en qué puntuación obtendré. Está misma noche se anunciarán las calificaciones que los Vigilantes consideren pertinentes según nuestras habilidades y potencial durante los entrenamientos: contrario al favoritismo sobre el Distrito ganador, donde e siempre son favoritos y el 12 nunca lo toman en serio, en las calificaciones el 12 es la mejor puntuación; entre más baja sea, menos probabilidades de obtener patrocinadores se tienen. Aunque la nota no determine o prediga quién ganará, sí es de mucha ayuda.

¿Habrá alguien que quiera patrocinarnos? En el desfile nos fue más que bien, pero aún no sé si hay personas interesadas en nosotros. Ni siquiera sé si tenemos una estrategia con Haymitch, no sé cómo ni qué concepto tienen de nosotros en el Capitolio, no sé si tenemos que hacer algo para la entrevista de mañana. Lo único que sé es que el tiempo se nos termina: dentro de un día y medio, comienzan Los Juegos.

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo lo primero que encuentro, un pantalón azul delgado y una playera roja. Está cómoda. Como no sé a qué hora es la cena, tengo la tentación de ir a buscar a Prim para saber cómo está pero me detengo al recordar la advertencia, disfrazada de consejo, de Haymitch. No quiero tener problemas con él, así que decido permanecer en mi cuarto, haciendo nada.

Me recuesto en mi cama tratando de pensar en qué hacer cuando estemos en la Arena, pero mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse. Me quedo dormido.

Después de lo que parecen mil horas de descanso, Effie me despierta cuando llama a mi puerta para avisarme que ya es hora de cenar. Qué bueno, necesito ver a Prim y comer algo, me muero de hambre. Me levanto de un salto, ni siquiera reparo en mi aspecto, y salgo apresuradamente de mi habitación.

Camino hasta el comedor pero no hay nadie. Qué raro, ¿no se supone que ya vamos a cenar? Escucho voces, están susurrando, y me dirijo hasta el salón. Ahí están, incluso Cinna. Pero… "Algo anda mal", pienso, cuando veo que la única que falta es Prim. Suficiente. Está pasando algo y ahora mismo me lo van a decir.

-¿Dónde está Prim? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿Qué sucede? –los interrumpo, casi ordenándoles y cruzando los brazos. Al diablo con los modales. Me molesta y crispa los nervios sentir que me están escondiendo algo. Si hay algo que no soy capaz de soportar son los secretos ni las mentiras. Y está vez no será la excepción.

-Peeta, cálmate. Ven, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar… -me dice Cinna, despacio. Me niego a calmarme, así que no me muevo de mi lugar y lo reto con la mirada-. …quiero hablarte de Prim. –lo miro fijamente, tratando de descubrir si es verdad o sólo lo dijo para tranquilizarme. Termino rindiéndome. Asiento y me dirijo a un lujoso sofá negro, no quiero estar cerca de ninguno de ellos.

-No sabemos qué pasó con la Nenita ni cómo le fue, pero desde que salió de la demostración no ha dejado de llorar. Cinna lo único que pudo hacer fue consolarla, se negó a hablar. –me suelta Haymitch.

-Al principio pensé que se trataba de simples nervios por el estrés de la sesión, pero… está triste, deshecha. Claramente pasó algo más. –dice Cinna, realmente preocupado.

Mierda. Fue culpa de los malditos Vigilantes. La trataron mal… o la humillaron o se burlaron de ella. Aprieto los puños y siento como me invade la rabia. Son una porquería.

-Esos… ¡esos malditos le hicieron algo! –mascullo, furioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Peeta, no puedes hablar así de los Vigilantes! ¡Es una falta de respeto! –-exclama Effie, horrorizada y al borde de la histeria.

-¡No me interesan en absoluto tus…!

-¡Vaya! La Nenita se dignó a salir de su escondite. –exclama Haymitch, haciendo que olvide todos los insultos con los que me iba a referir a Effie. Le agradezco.

Lo que veo hace que toda mi rabia se convierta en tristeza: Prim está parada en la entrada del salón, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y la mirada más triste que haya visto. Me levanto del sofá, decidido a ir hacia ella, pero antes de dar un paso, Prim se lanza sobre mí, rodeándome la cintura con sus temblorosos brazos y soltándose a llorar.

Me parte el alma verla así y no saber qué hacer. Aparto sus brazos de mí, que se aferran fuertemente, y hago lo mismo que la noche del desfile: paso mis brazos por sus piernas y ella se aferra a mi cuello, hundiendo su carita en mí pecho. Me siento en el sofá, con Prim sobre mis piernas, y dejo que sus amargas lágrimas caigan sobre mí. No me atrevo a preguntarle qué fue lo que pasó, no quiero presionarla, así que sólo me limito a abrazarla, protectoramente, e ignorando a Haymitch y los demás, que sólo guardan silencio pero puedo sentir sus miradas sobre nosotros. Agradezco su ayuda y preocupación pero me importa más mi compañera.

Nos quedamos un largo rato así, hasta que su llanto se convierte en sollozos. –Tranquila, Prim. –digo, acariciando su cabeza. Puedo sentir como comienza a relajarse, deseando que me cuente qué sucedió. Después de un momento, se separa un poco, con la mirada gacha.

-Lo… lo hice todo mal… -comienza-… pe… perdóname, Peeta. No sirvió de nada el esfuerzo que hiciste en ayudarme. Soy una tonta, no sirvo para nada.

-No digas eso, no eres ninguna tonta. –le digo, tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarme-. ¿Qué pasó? –lo suelto, ya no puedo más.

-Peeta… yo… yo… no quiero estar aquí. Extraño a mi mamá, a mi hermana, a Buttercup, a Lady… -responde-… no me importa que a veces no tengamos que comer y que nos duela el estómago hasta retorcernos; no me importa tener ropa o zapatos tan viejos que me lastiman; no me importa sentir tanta sed hasta el punto de desmayarme. No me importa no tener nada… sólo… sólo quiero estar en casa. –dice, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas para después abrazarme.

Sus palabras me destrozan totalmente, en vez de querer llorar, la furia vuelve, acompañada de dolor, impotencia y tantas cosas más. Nunca me había sentido tan colérico como en estos momentos. ¡Es totalmente injusto! Descargo toda mi rabia contra Effie y los demás. No les digo nada ni les grito todo lo que pienso de ellos, del Capitolio, de Los Juegos, simplemente les dirijo una mirada llena de rencor. Quiero que se sientan culpables, que en algún momento pese sobre ellos la muerte de tantas personas hasta que sus sueños se conviertan en pesadillas, como las mías, y que no puedan dormir tranquilos nunca más. Deseo profundamente que sus vidas sean tan miserables como las nuestras. Puedo ver cómo bajan la mirada pero eso no me hace sentir feliz, ni satisfecho, ni complacido…

Me aferro a Prim y la abrazo con tanta desesperación que parece que la quieren arrancar de mis brazos. No voy a permitir que me la quiten ni que la hagan sufrir más. No voy a permitir que disfruten de su sufrimiento ni de su muerte.

Nos separo un poco y tomo su cara entre mis manos, quiero que me vea a los ojos, quiero que vea la verdad.

-Prim, escúchame, tú vas a regresar a casa y volverás a ver a tu mamá, a tu hermana… a todos. Buttercup se sentará en tu regazo y verás como le bufa a Katniss, y Lady te dará lengüetazos en la cara y la corretearás nuevamente cuando la lleves a la pradera a comer. –se me quiebra la voz y siento la desesperación correr por todo mi cuerpo, pero no me permito llorar. Estoy más decidido que nunca-. Es una promesa.

-Peeta, no… no… tú…

-Vayamos a cenar, me muero de hambre. –interrumpe Haymitch, oportunamente.

-Ven, vamos. –no espero su respuesta, tomo su mano y la guio al comedor.

Nos sentamos, yo a un lado de Prim, como siempre, y empiezan a servir la cena. Nadie habla. Empiezo a comer, aunque se me haya ido el apetito, tratando de ignorarla, no quiero que retome la plática de hace un momento. Creo que cometí un error al decirle, indirectamente, mi plan, me dirá que no debo preocuparme por ella y que no desea ser una carga para mí. No la conozco tanto pero sé que se no lo permitiría.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de arreglar este error, aunque realmente no sé cómo. Básicamente le dije que iba a morir protegiéndola. Soy un idiota. Al dejarme llevar por la rabia no pensé en las consecuencias, ¿y si se aleja de mí? Es lo más probable; quizás se asustó en vez de confiar en mí.

-Bien, en vista de lo platicadores que están… -dice Haymitch, con todo el sarcasmo posible en su voz-… a ver, díganme, ¿qué tan mal lo hicieron? –esto último lo dice mirando fijamente a Prim.

Puedo ver, de reojo, que Prim me mira pero la ignoro. No me siento capaz de verla a los ojos; pero sirve para que por fin nos cuente qué fue lo que pasó.

-Bastante mal. -dice, bajando la mirada-. Cuando entré, fui directamente al puesto de plantas, a la pantalla de ejercicios, y empecé a hacerlos: reconocimiento de plantas venenosas, comestibles y curativas. No tuve ningún error… -no puedo evitar sonreír cuando dice esto-… después… no… no supe qué hacer, me puse tan nerviosa que me solté a llorar. Esos señores comenzaron a reírse y después me dijeron que podía retirarme. –aprieto los puños. Estoy furioso. ¡Se burlaron de ella y la hicieron sentir mal! Estoy a punto de abrir la boca y lanzar miles de maldiciones, pero Haymitch se adelanta:

-¿Y por eso tanto drama? –suelta. Definitivamente Haymitch es la persona con menos tacto que conozco—Nenita, con eso aseguraste tu sobrevivencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –-exclama Prim, incrédula-. Lo más seguro es que me pongan un cero de calificación, no creo que alguien…

-Nadie presta demasiada atención a las malas calificaciones. -interviene Portia-. Los Vigilantes y patrocinadores pueden pensar que lo haces a propósito para esconder tus habilidades. Hay quien usa esa estrategia. –explica.

-Así es. –-afirma Haymitch-. Los únicos que prestan atención a las puntuaciones son los demás Tributos: si sacas una mala puntuación, ellos no irán tras de ti. Te dejaran hasta el último o dejaran que mueras tú sola. No supones un peligro para ellos. En cuanto a los patrocinadores, si les das una buena impresión, si les gustas o les caes bien, así y sólo así, te apoyan.

-Yo me codeo con las personas más importantes del Capitolio… -empieza a decir Effie-… y he estado hablando con ellos, intentando conseguir patrocinadores, tienen sus reservas porque son del Distrito 12, pero están encantados con ustedes y su sorprendente debut. ¡Creen que Prim es una niña encantadora y piensan que Peeta es todo un caballero! –dice, soñadora.

Y me doy cuenta que está pasando lo impensable: están tratando de animar a Prim, ¡incluso Effie! Me arrepiento tanto de mi comportamiento con ellos que me siento una basura. Cinna y Portia desde un principio se han portado bien con nosotros, ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarlos; Haymitch no es la persona más amable del mundo pero, a su modo, está tratando de ayudarnos, y Effie… ella no es mala. Sólo está contaminada de ese pensamiento capitolesco. No la culpo, le enseñaron que todo lo que sucede aquí está bien.

-Supongo que a eso se refería Peeta cuando dijo que vas a regresar a casa. –-dice Cinna, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada-. Aunque parezca absurdo, siendo un blanco fácil, tienes más probabilidades de llegar hasta el final.

Me quedo helado, no sé qué decir. ¡Cinna me está ayudando! Definitivamente tengo que ofrecerles una disculpa por lo idiota que me porté con ellos. He sido un egoísta al creer que puedo hacerlo todo sin ayuda. Qué estúpido. Sólo soy un pobre y débil muchacho que está terriblemente asustado, no soy gran cosa, ni un héroe, ni más fuerte, ni nada. Necesito más ayuda de lo que creo, incluso más que Prim.

Veo que Prim me mira, como esperando que confirme lo dicho por Cinna. Es mi oportunidad de arreglar la metida de pata de hace un rato.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije, Prim. Tienes más probabilidades que todos. –le digo, ofreciéndole mi mejor sonrisa. Ella se sonroja completamente-. Sólo tienes que dejar el miedo a un lado y tener más confianza en ti, ¿lo harás? –sonríe y asiente, animada.

-¿Y tú, Chico, qué hiciste? Seguramente les preparaste un pastel con un bonito decorado, ¿verdad? –pregunta Haymitch, burlón. No puedo evitar sonreír.

-No lo pensé pero hubiera sido buena idea. Cuando aparecí, sólo unos cuantos se molestaron en mirarme; estaban cantando y borrachos… Oye Haymitch, ¿no estabas tú con ellos? Había tanta bebida que no lo dudaría. –bromeo, no sé por qué pero siento que hay buena química entre los dos. Además de que el ambiente se aligeró, puedo escuchar unas pequeñas risas de nuestros acompañantes.

-Claro que estaba ahí; así que cuando veas que tu puntuación es un menos doce, ya sabes a quién agradecerle. —dice esto último guiñando un ojo mientras suelto una carcajada-. Pero continua con tu interesantísima platica, Chico, que no ves que estamos ansiosos por saber de tus habilidades. –me ruega falsamente.

-Bueno, no me hicieron mucho caso, así que me dediqué a lanzar un par de esferas pesadas hasta que me dijeron que podía retirarme. –omito mi arranque de… no sé de qué fue, pero prefiero no decirlo. No creo que importe mucho.

-En fin. Vayamos al salón, ya no tardan en anunciar las puntuaciones. –dice Haymitch. Creo que no está muy satisfecho con nuestro desempeño.

Al levantarme de la mesa, siento cómo alguien se aferra a mi mano: es Prim. Está nerviosa. Entrelazo nuestras manos y le digo que todo va a estar bien. Ella suspira y asiente. Nos dirigimos al salón y nos sentamos en el gran sillón que está ahí, junto a todos los demás: Haymitch, Effie y Portia a mi derecha, y Cinna junto a Prim. En ningún momento nos soltamos.

Empieza el programa con un alegre Caesar Flickerman, explicando la escala de puntuaciones: el doce es la mejor puntuación, el uno la peor. Primero enseñan una foto del Tributo, primero la chica después el chico, y a continuación ponen su nota debajo. Los Tributos de los Distritos 1, 2 y 4 sacan entre ocho y nueve; sólo el chico del 2 sacó diez. Los del 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 y 10, están en el rango de cinco y seis. No más. El Distrito 11 me sorprende: la niña, Rue, consigue un siete; el otro, Tresh, un ocho.

Sigue el Distrito 12, al último. Prim aprieta con fuerza mi mano al ver su foto y cierra los ojos. Al ver la puntuación, Effie y nuestros estilistas le sonríen y asienten en aprobación mientras Prim está pasmada. Suelto un suspiro cuando aparece mi cara. "Tal vez me den un seis o siete", pienso.

Siento que me voy a desmayar, me cuesta respirar: no es un seis, ni un cinco, ni un dos…

* * *

**Este capítulo es un poquitín largo: no sé hasta cuando podré actualizar, escuela, examenes y exposiciones me lo impedirán, así que decidí no cortarlo. Deseo que sea de su agrado y cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, queja... serán bien recibidas. Sin más, paso al bloque de los agradecimientos:**

**EllaCampbell: **Yo también tengo mucho miedo de que alguno de los dos muera. Ya tengo el final, no escrito pero sí una idea, así que, dependiendo del desarrollo y su gusto por la historia, puede cambiar. Respecto a POV de Katniss, sí, sí lo haré cuando Peeta y Prim ya estén en la arena. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. :D

**Neo GS: **Muchas gracias por los reviews. Y claro, si bien Prim no es como Katniss tampoco significa que no sepa hacer nada; como ya te había mencionado, trataré de destacar y rescatar a esa Prim y Peeta que Collins nos privó. Los considero de los personajes más fuertes dentro de la saga, no físicamente, Peeta si, pero mentalmente si lo son. Espero te guste el capítulo. Un abrazo ;)

**Vale-Misty Cullen**:Muchas gracias! Me emociona que te guste el fic :) Ya en uno o dos capítulos entrarán a la Arena *nervios*.

**XkanakoX**: Mil, mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Lo agradezco mucho :D También me gustó mucho el capítulo de Katniss y pienso que dadas las circunstancias se puede permitir pensar así de Peeta... y, quizás, enamorarse realmente de él.

**Danypotter**: Gracias por el review. Ojalá este capítulo esté a la altura XD

**Vanessa Mellark**: Ahhhh! Me emociona que te hayas emocionado :D Y gracias por el comentario. Si he pensado, en algún futuro, escribir un libro pero siento que todavía me faltan muchas aptitudes y mucho que aprender... el camino es largo; mientras, me permito ensayar con esta adaptación. Sobre las actitudes que tienen los protagonistas, no me las puedo imaginar de otra manera: Peeta y Prim, para mi gusto, son más afines y es más fácil que se lleven bien y ser un verdadero equipo. Te agradezco infinitamente que te tomes un poco de tu tiempo para leer la historia.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. ;) Próximamente vendrá otro capítulo especial desde el POV de Katniss, y podremos ver cómo se siente y qué piensa desde el Desfile de Tributos. Ojalá que no se suicide D:

**koyukibetts:** Además de que Katniss ha tratado de apartar a Prim de todo peligro, nuestra pequeña Tributo tiene solamente doce años, me pareció lógico o usual pensar que piense en otras cosas más acordes a su edad y no martirizarse por la miseria y crueldad en que vive. Total, es una niña. Y si a eso le agregamos la compañia, es imposible no sentirse libre y segura con alguien como Peeta. Te agradezco mil ocho mil que sigas la historia, ya me dirás qué te pareció esté capítulo D:


	9. Derrumbe

**Disclaimer: **Desgraciadamente Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins; pero está adaptación es de mi total autoría.

**Nota de autora: **En este capítulo cambié algunas secuencias de la obra original: la preparación para las entrevistas y éstas, se harán el mismo día. ¡Ojo! Las entrevistas no están en este capítulo, serán para el siguiente. Espero que no piensen que es puro "relleno", y ojalá les guste.

* * *

-N… no… no puede ser.

Effie deja escapar un chillido y todos me dan palmadas en la espalda, gritan y me felicitan, aunque a mí no me parece real.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Es una broma, verdad? –pregunto, sorprendido. Claro que tiene que ser una broma, no hay manera de que haya logrado sacar esa puntuación.

-¿Seguro que no les enseñaste un glaseado? –dice Haymitch, levantando una ceja.

-No. Yo… yo sólo… ¿Me pueden explicar qué está pasando? ¿Es real? –ignoro la pregunta de Haymitch, sigo sin poder creerlo. Tienen que estar jugando conmigo. Sí, eso es. No les basta con mandarnos a una muerte segura, también les gusta jugar con nuestras emociones.

-¿Por qué no nos lo explicas tú, Chico? El que consiguió esa calificación fuiste tú, no nosotros. –me dice, entrecerrando los ojos.

¡Y cómo diablos quiere que le explique si ni siquiera yo sé qué pasó! Pienso y pienso pero no puedo dar razón. Lo único que hice fue lanzar las pesas. Nada más. Y no es para tanto; seguro que los Profesionales les mostraron algo más espectacular, así que no es posible que esté a su nivel. Es ridículo. De no ser…

-C…creo… tal vez… -tartamudeo. No creo que haya sido por eso… ¿O sí?

-Habla de una buena vez que la paciencia no es lo mio. –gruñe Haymitch.

Suspiro, saliendo de mi aturdimiento. No han mencionado en la tele algo sobre que es una broma ni nada por el estilo. Es real, así que decido contarlo.

-Lancé dos pesas hacia los muñecos de entrenamiento, fueron tiros limpios. –empiezo, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Prim aún no suelta mi mano-. Después me dirigí al puesto de armas, pensando en qué otra cosa mostrarles, quizá lanzar cuchillos, una lanza o algo, pero me di cuenta que algo había opacado la poca atención que tenía, un cerdo asado, para ser exacto, me frustre tanto que decidí darme la vuelta y dar la exhibición por terminada. No sé cómo ni por qué pero cuando me di cuenta estaba agarrando a golpes a uno de los muñecos… descontroladamente.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –pregunta Haymitch.

-Nada. De hecho, si no es porque ellos me dijeron que me podía retirar ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando volví en sí, ellos sólo me veían, serios.

Escucho cómo Prim suelta un gritito mientras suelta mi mano y la lleva hacia su boca. Tiene el terror impregnado en los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Prim? –pregunto.

-Entonces… entonces eso significa que… que por tu puntuación irán por ti. Te cazarán. –dice, a punto de llorar.

Realmente la estrategia de Prim debe consistir en pasar como una niña miedosa y llorona para después hacer lo impensable. Logró una buena calificación, mas bien decente, no sé cuánto haya influido el que llorara, pero es seguro que sorprendió a los Vigilantes. Así cómo lo ha hecho unas cuantas veces conmigo, así como en este momento. Tiene toda la razón: gracias a mi puntuación me he convertido en un primer blanco. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, y ahora que la sé, el miedo me inunda completamente.

-No te preocupes, Nenita, también significa que puede defenderse. –dice Haymitch, interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que tiñó el ambiente por un momento. En verdad tengo que agradecerle.

-Bueno, basta de plática. Les fue bien en las sesiones privadas pero eso no significa que ya ganaron, todavía tenemos mucho que hacer. Síganme. –dice esto y se levanta del gran sillón para dirigirse fuera del salón. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy confundido, ¿a dónde va? ¿Para qué quiere que lo sigamos? ¡Bah! Qué importa, en estos momentos mi cabeza sigue siendo un lio y no quiero hacer cavilaciones sobre Haymitch.

Salimos del salón, no sin antes despedirnos y desearles buena noche a nuestros estilistas y a Effie, y lo seguimos hacia un estrecho pasillo, del que no me había percatado antes, que está antes de llegar a nuestras habitaciones. Nos encontramos con unas escaleras y lo seguimos, hacia arriba, hasta el tejado. Hay una pequeña sala con techo abovedado con una puerta que da al exterior. Cuando salimos al frío aire nocturno, la vista nos quita el aliento: el Capitolio brilla sorprendentemente. Es hermoso.

Haymitch camina hasta el borde del tejado y se sienta. Prim y yo lo imitamos. Nos quedamos admirando la resplandeciente ciudad durante un momento. Es un gran desperdicio: lo que el Capitolio tiene de hermoso, espectacular y elegante es proporcional a su crueldad y, al mismo tiempo, miseria humana. Es tan increíble que ya ni sé si yo soy el que está equivocado y mis desvaríos sobre el Capitolio son incorrectos. Quizá no soy tan diferente a ellos; quizá si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser parte de está ciudad también disfrutaría ver morir niños; quizá los que pertenecemos a los Distritos somos peor al no hacer nada por evitar todo este horror, al permitir que maten a sus hijos sin protesta alguna; quizá por esa cobardía nos merecemos esto. ¿Si yo no hubiese sido elegido como Tributo, me habría ofrecido voluntario para cuidar de Prim? No lo sé. Seguro que no.

-Chicos, -empieza Haymitch, mirándonos- cuando estén en el estadio, recuerden no salir de la plataforma antes de los 60 segundos, a menos que quieran tener una muerte rápida e indolora, entonces ignoren mi consejo. Prim, cuando suene el gong, debes salir corriendo, no quiero que tomes nada. Antes de que termine el conteo vas a tener tiempo suficiente para mirar a tu alrededor, no sé en qué consistirá este año la Arena, pero trata de escoger un buen arbusto, una gran roca, un árbol o algo lo suficientemente grande como para que no te vean, y ve hacia allá. Escóndete ahí; trata de ser silenciosa y no salgas hasta que Peeta vaya por ti, ¿entendido? –Prim suelta un suspiro y asiente-. Peeta, tú también corre, trata de agarrar algo, una mochila, un arma, lo que sea, no importa lo alejado que esté de la Cornucopia. Es mejor que no tener nada. Tienes que estar atento hacia el lugar que vaya Prim y alcanzarla de inmediato. Ni se te ocurra ir hacia la Cornucopia… -me dice, lanzándome una penetrante mirada-… no eres lo suficientemente bueno para resistir el baño de sangre.

-¿Y después? –pregunto, aunque intuyo la respuesta de Haymitch: Después de eso, él ya no puede hacer nada por nosotros.

-Pase lo que pase, no importa qué, permanezcan juntos. Confíen el uno en el otro. –-dice, ahora mirando a Prim-. Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacer más; que sigan vivos o no, dependerá de ustedes y cómo utilicen lo que hayan aprendido estos días.

Al terminar de decir esto, el silencio inunda nuevamente entre los tres. Decir que estoy agradecido es poco, ¡por fin tenemos un plan!, y es más de lo que pensé. Siento un peso menos. No es porque el plan de Haymitch no me agradé, todo lo contrario, sino que será lo más fácil que hagamos en la Arena, lo verdaderamente preocupante es saber cómo mantenernos con vida… cómo devolver a Prim a casa.

-Gracias… gracias, Haymitch. –dice Prim, de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Haymitch la mira confundido. No entiende-. Gracias por ayudarnos y preocuparte… eres un buen mentor. –termina, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Nunca creí ver esto pero ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomarle una foto: ¡Haymitch está rojo! No sólo sus mejillas arden, lo hace toda su cara; y estoy seguro que si no fuera por sus ropas, estaríamos ante un gran tomate andando. Arde tanto que parece que va a estallar. Tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no estallar a carcajadas: Prim logró avergonzar y dejar sin palabras al borracho y malhumorado de Haymitch Abernathy. Definitivamente mi compañera está llena de sorpresas.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, los que Haymitch seguramente aprovechó para idear una respuesta digna de él, contesta:

-De nada, Nenita, ese es mi trabajo. –-dice, aún rojo-. Y, ¿sabes? Ser mentor es demasiado agotador, así que, dejen de quitarme el tiempo y vayan a dormir. Mañana tenemos que prepararlos para las entrevistas y hay mucho que hacer. ¡Largo!

Es jodidamente malhumorado. Me levanto y ayudo a mi compañera a ponerse de pie, no decimos palabra alguna, está demás. Nos damos la vuelta y vamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, en silencio… y tomados de la mano. Es como si fuera una costumbre entre nosotros; se siente bien. Nuestras manos encajan perfectamente que es como si toda la vida lo hubiéramos hecho. Me dan seguridad.

-Hasta mañana, Prim. –-hemos llegado a la puerta de su habitación-. Descansa, que mañana tendremos "un día muy, muy, muy importante". –le digo, tratando de imitar el ridículo acento de Effie.

-Nos vemos por la mañana, Peeta. –-me dice, entre risas-. Tú también descansa.

Veo cómo entra a su habitación y después me dirijo a la mía.

Me quito los zapatos y me desvisto rápidamente, sólo me quedo en calzoncillos, y me meto bajo las sábanas. Estoy tan cansado que no me da tiempo de pensar en lo que nos espera mañana. Me pierdo pesadamente en la inconciencia.

.

Effie llama a la puerta y entra, alegremente, recordándome que hoy nos espera otro "día muy, muy, muy importante". A pesar de todo, me agrada está mujer.

Me levanto, me doy una ducha rápida y bajo al comedor. Haymitch, Effie y Prim, como siempre, ya están ahí. Les doy los buenos días y lleno mi plato antes de unirme a ellos. Otra vez sirvieron ese delicioso líquido marrón que probé momentos antes de llegar al Capitolio, me sirvo una enorme taza y me siento con los demás.

Terminamos el desayuno en silencio.

-El horario son cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación y cuatro conmigo para el contenido. –-empieza Haymitch-. Pero como ya sabemos que enfoque darles, sólo serán cuatro horas para cada quien: dos con Effie y dos conmigo.

-Realmente son tan educados que no supondrá mucho esfuerzo hacer una presentación magnífica. ¡Van a brillar! Y, tal vez, por fin me asignen a un Distrito decente. –comenta Effie, con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Bien, ¿y cuál será nuestro enfoque? –pregunto, sorprendido de que ya lo hayan decidido.

-La Nenita es adorable y tú eres simpático, así que usaremos eso a nuestro favor. Chico… -Haymitch me mira, travieso-… vas a tener que declarar tu amor por la hermana de Prim. –lo suelta, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Veo cómo Effie y Prim me miran incrédulas para después pasar a la emoción mientras yo siento mi cara arder. No puedo más que bajar la mirada y maldecir a Haymitch internamente.

-Oh, ¿no se lo habías dicho a tu compañera? –dice, claramente nada sorprendido-. Disculpa mi error. No volverá a pasar.

-Haymitch, cállate. –siseo, más que furioso, avergonzado.

-¿Pero por qué? En algún momento tendrías que haberlo confesado, ¿no? ¡Que mejor que hoy en la entrevista! –exclama, divertido.

-¡Haymitch, en serio, cállate! –por más que intento sonar enojado, no puedo. Mis mejillas arden tanto que no puedo levantar la vista, no quiero ver a Prim. No podría.

-¿O si no qué? ¿El panadero me golpeará otra vez? –no es mala idea. Aprieto los puños y lo enfrento con la mirada… pero sabe que no seré capaz de hacerlo porque suelta una carcajada-. Ya, ya, ya. Guarda tus golpes para el estadio. Ve con Effie; nos vemos dentro de dos horas en el salón.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Peeta! Mientras nos preparamos me cuentas todo sobre tu amor secreto. –chilla Effie, levantándose de la mesa y tomando mi mano para llevarnos hacia mi habitación. Pude sentir la mirada de Prim sobre mí mientras salíamos del comedor pero la ignoré. Después de esto no podré mirarla de nuevo. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Y si se aleja de mí? No lo soportaría.

Maldito Haymitch, más le vale tener una buena explicación para todo esto. ¿Qué necesidad de hacerlo frente a Prim? Es más, ¿para qué diablos quiere que declare mi amor? Si no pude hacerlo directamente con ella, ¿qué le hace pensar que lo haré a nivel nacional y ante gente que no conozco? ¡Me niego! Ya bastante tengo con hacerlos felices viéndome morir, no voy a aumentar su morbo y entretenimiento con mi desgracia. No quiero que sientan pena por mí para después apostar cuánto tiempo permaneceré con vida en Los Juegos.

-¿Peeta, me estás escuchando? –me pregunta Effie, tan estridentemente que es imposible no oírla. Realmente no estaba prestando atención.

-Claro, Effie, cómo pasar por alto tu distinguida presencia. Eso es imposible. –le contesto, halagándola, es la mejor forma de evitar un regaño o un sermón.

-Gracias, Peeta, eres todo un caballero. –-chilla-. Muy bien, comencemos: primero empezaremos con tu postura, seguiremos con el contacto visual, éste es muy importante, Peeta; después los gestos de las manos y terminaremos con las sonrisas. En realidad no hay mucho que enseñarles pero no está demás practicarlo y pulir sus modales, para evitar cualquier tipo de error.

-Pues bien, comencemos, Effie.

Las dos horas se pasan rápidamente y no me supuso un problema: mi mamá es muy estricta en cuanto a los buenos modales, no tanto como Effie, claro, así que mi postura tanto al pararme como sentarme y en la mesa, se lo debo a ella; y mi papá me enseñó a siempre hacer contacto visual cuando hablo con alguien, a ser amable y regalar una sonrisa: "Son gratis y, tal vez, le puedas alegrar el día a una persona. Nunca se sabe la satisfacción que puedes dar", me decía. Pero aun así, aprovecho todo lo que me enseña Effie.

-Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido –dice Effie, suspirando-. Recuerda: tienes que conseguir gustarle al público.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible. –le aseguro. No por mi, ni por ella, sino por Prim.

-Muy bien. Ahora es el turno de Haymitch… -dice, pero puedo ver que duda un momento-… Peeta, ¿es cierto lo de la hermana de Primrose? –lo suelta. Pensé que lo había olvidado y que hablar de ello era solamente una broma. Qué equivocado estaba.

-Sí, es cierto. –contesto, soltando un suspiro. Si ya se lo dije a Cinna y Portia, y ellos a Haymitch y él a Prim, no tiene caso escondérselo a Effie-. Desde que tenía cinco años.

-Peeta…

-Muy mala suerte, ¿no? –le interrumpo. No quiero escuchar lo romántico que es o lo triste de la situación. Tampoco quiero pensar en Katniss ni en casa-. Será mejor que me apresure, no quiero tener que soportar a un Haymitch impaciente. Gracias por todo, Effie. Nos vemos en un rato.

Y salgo de mi habitación sin darle oportunidad de decirme algo. Pensar en Katniss me remite inmediatamente al Distrito 12 y lo que era mi vida. Me embarga una fuerte melancolía: mañana podría estar muerto.

¡No! ¡No puedo estar muerto! Ya tenemos un plan, tengo que seguirlo y mantener a Prim con vida… hasta el final.

Llego al salón y siento una mezcla de alivio y enojo: alivio porque no está Prim; enojo porque Haymitch me recibe con una sonrisa burlona. Si no fuera por la vergüenza que siento, lo agarraría a golpes. Aunque… pensándolo bien, ¿por qué tengo que avergonzarme? El que se comportó como un idiota fue él, no yo.

-No te quedes ahí parado, con esas mejillas rosadas pareces idiota. Siéntate. –-¡y todavía me insulta! Realmente no tengo ánimos de discutir con él, aún siento un poco de melancolía y si comienzo una pelea, lo más seguro es que termine soltándome a llorar. Decido que lo mejor es sentarme y esperar una explicación sobre lo ocurrido en el desayuno.

-Chico, antes de que me saltes encima, recuerda que es sólo un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. –dice, cautelosamente-. Si puedo vender la trágica historia de un Tributo enamorado de la hermana de otro Tributo, será fácil ganarse al público y conseguir patrocinadores.

No sé que me molesta más, si saber lo retorcido de sus planes y cómo nos piensa utilizar o darme cuenta que tiene toda la razón. Si monta este espectáculo, que realmente no es una mentira, quizá consigamos alguien dispuesto a patrocinarnos. Eso puede suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Suspiro pesadamente, no puedo rebatirlo.

-¿Por qué así? Yo no quería que fuera de está forma… -digo, con los sentimientos expuestos. Estoy cansado de fingir que no hay una vida antes de Los Juegos, que no estoy más que aterrado, que extraño a mi familia, que, al igual que Prim, no me importa no tener nada, solamente quiero estar en casa-. ¿Por qué tenías que soltarlo así, tan de repente? Tampoco quería que nadie más se enterara, si no voy a regresar a casa, ¿para qué hacerlo, Haymitch? Entiendo tu punto y sé que tienes razón, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué darles más motivos para esperar con mayor satisfacción mi muerte. Eso es algo mío, mis sentimientos no los pueden manchar con su crueldad, y ahora resulta que los usarán para su diversión. Simplemente, no es justo.

-Peeta… -me llama, serio. Aquí no hay lugar para el sarcasmo y la ironía-… si quieres ayudar a tu compañera, es necesario. Además, si lo dije no fue por maldad, Prim me lo pidió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Mientes! –le digo, acusadoramente. Eso no puede ser cierto. Prim no lo sabía, ¿cómo iba a pedírselo?

-No te estoy mintiendo, la Nenita no sabía de tus sentimientos pero me dijo que quería encontrar la forma de ayudarte. Ella está agradecida por todo lo que has hecho. -esbozo una triste sonrisa. Ojalá tenga la oportunidad de decirle que con su simple presencia es suficiente para mí-… Peeta, a pesar de que implícitamente voy a ayudar a Prim, no por favoritismo sino porque está claro que eso es lo que quieres, no puedo negarte la oportunidad de regresar a casa. También necesitas ayuda.

Tiene razón.

-Ya lo sé, Haymitch. Sólo… sólo una cosa: yo haré lo posible en el estadio por devolver a Prim a casa, por favor, prométeme que tú lo harás aquí afuera, en el Capitolio. Si logramos conseguir algún patrocinador, promete que solamente enviarás algo que necesite Prim. Yo no quiero nada de ellos… para mí.

-Chico… -puedo ver la tristeza impregnada en su mirada. No quiero su compasión, así que niego con la cabeza antes de hablar:

-No me digas nada, suficiente tengo con sentirme miserable por mi propia cuenta como para que tú me hagas sentir peor. –le digo, con voz llorosa-. Ya me quitaron todo, desde las ganas de vivir hasta mis propios sentimientos, ahora lo único que pido es… es poder morir siendo yo mismo. Demostrarle al Capitolio que, a pesar de todo, no les pertenezco.

-Cuenta con ello. –me dice, después de pensarlo un poco y soltar un pequeño suspiro.

-Bien, entonces… ¿Cómo…, cómo tengo que hacerlo? ¿Cómo saco el tema sin forzarlo?

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo… -me dice, tan seguro que me sorprende-… tú sólo sigue el hilo de la plática de Caesar. Confió en que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué decir.

No sé cómo lo hará pero decido no dudar. Haymitch ha demostrado que sabe lo que hace y cómo hacerlo, así que solamente asiento.

-¿Qué piensa Prim de todo esto? ¿Ella también dirá algo al respecto? –tengo que saber hasta donde llega el plan de Haymitch.

-No sé que piense sobre el hecho de que estés enamorado de su hermana, pero no te preocupes, ella no hará nada más que encandilar al público con su encanto.

Suspiro, satisfecho. Es mejor dejar fuera a Prim de todo esto.

-Perfecto, ¿algo más? –pregunto. Quisiera terminar ya con esto, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Sólo una cosa… -hace una larga pausa-… ¿Realmente todo esto es por la hermana de Prim? ¿Tanto la quieres como para morir así, sin más? ¿Para no querer ningún tipo de ayuda para ti? Perdón si te digo esto pero, sinceramente, estás completamente loco. No lo entiendo.

-Bueno… para empezar… -suspiro-… lo decidí en el momento que fui elegido Tributo; sí, sí lo hice pensando en Katniss pero conforme pasaron estos días y tuve más contacto con Prim, me convencí de que no se merece morir aquí, lejos de su familia. Merece una oportunidad por el simple hecho de ser como es. Ahora lo hago por ella.

-Sigo sin entender. Ellas no son nada tuyo, ¿no? La tal Katniss, ¿siquiera sabe que existes, Chico?

-Lo dudo. No creo que haya reparado en mí, hasta ahora. Y supongo que está demasiado preocupada por su hermana y sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por no haber tomado su lugar, como para lanzarme una mirada por el televisor. Eso sin contar que siempre está junto a un chico, ignoro si son novios o algo así, pero sé que hay algo. -–duele, pero es la verdad-. Soy patético, ¿no? Anda, dilo, si te mueres de ganas por hacerlo.

-Es una verdadera mierda, Chico. ¿Te imaginas que mientras tú cuidas a su hermanita ella está con el otro? ¿O peor, que se enamore de ti? –no había pensado en ello pero sería imposible; aun así, me permito bromear.

-Eso sí sería una verdadera mierda, Haymitch. Conseguiría su amor pero yo estaré muerto: El colmo de mi mala suerte. Más le vale que ignore mis encantos y no caer muerta de amor por mí; ahora, ella sería la no correspondida.

-Más le vale. –dice, soltando una risotada. Y a pesar de lo duro de mi realidad, no me molesta la burla de Haymitch; prefiero esto que sentir nostalgia.

-No es por menospreciarte, pero me conformo con saber que él único que si me entiende es mi papá. –le digo, pero Haymitch levanta las cejas en señal de que no tiene idea de lo que hablo-. Sí, mi papá, ni siquiera tuve que decirle lo que iba a hacer porque él ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunta, atento.

-Que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer y que no desesperará; que aunque sienta que ya no puedo, saque fuerzas de donde sea. –esbozo una triste sonrisa. Lo extraño-. También lo hago por él; puedo afirmar, sin temor a equivocarme, que es la única persona que confía en mí.

-Pues trata de seguir su consejo, Chico. ¿Sabes que desde ayer tienes más problemas? –ahora soy yo el que no entiende de qué habla. ¿Qué otro problema puedo tener más que estar en Los Juegos? Por mi expresión supongo que se dio cuenta que me perdí en la conversación. Rueda los ojos y sigue-. Con la puntuación que sacaste, los Profesionales irán tras de ti. No quise decirlo delante de la Nenita porque no soy capaz de aguantar otro ataque de llanto, pero ella tenía razón: te cazarán.

Siento como si me tiraran un baldazo de agua fría. Lo había olvidado por completo. Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Haymitch que me recomienda hacer, pero él parece adivinar mis pensamientos:

-No lo sé. Lo único que te puedo decir es que, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte a ellos, o a uno sólo, utiliza esa calificación a tu favor.

¿Y cómo utilizaría mi calificación contra ellos? No creo que lleguen y me digan: "Hola, Peeta, fíjate que estamos sorprendidos por tu puntuación. ¿Te molestaría decirnos qué fue lo que hiciste? Te aseguramos que si lo haces no te mataremos ni a ti ni a tu compañera." Sería ridículo. Paso mis manos por mi cabello, en señal de que la desesperación empieza a invadirme, y deseo, con todas mis fuerzas, no tener que enfrentarlos.

Suena duro, pero, ojalá se maten entre ellos.

-Ya pasaron nuestras dos horas, Chico. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –me interrumpe-. Ahora, vayamos a comer que cuando estés en preparación para la entrevista no tendrás oportunidad de probar bocado.

Asiento y me levanto por inercia, no dejo de pensar en los Profesionales. Espero que ignoren mi puntuación y crean que sólo fue un golpe de suerte; que de hecho, así fue.

Llegamos al comedor, Effie y Prim ya están ahí. Me siento donde siempre, a lado de mi compañera, pero no tengo hambre. Siento una sensación de vacío que ni siquiera la exquisita comida del Capitolio podría llenar.

_"…Terminamos de cenar, mis hermanos y mi papá se levantan y suben a sus cuartos, yo recojo los platos de la mesa y los pongo en la pequeña cubeta que utilizamos para lavarlos. Estoy a solas con mi mamá en nuestra pequeña cocina-comedor, puedo sentir su mirada, así que trato de hacer mis cosas lo más rápido posible, no quiero que se repita lo de horas antes. Cuando por fin termino y estoy a punto de hacer mi salida triunfal, mi madre me detiene:_

_—Peeta, espera. –me paro en seco, tenso, pero aun así me doy la vuelta para encararla._

_-¿Qué pasó, mamá? –pregunto, tratando de sonar tranquilo._

_-Siéntate. —me dice, apacible, y no puedo evitar pensar en que va a pasar algo terrible. Ella no es así… bueno, son contadas las veces que lo ha sido, pero después de lo ocurrido hoy no creo que sea nada bueno._

_Me siento, frente a ella, pero en vez de decirme algo, regañarme, gritarme, solamente se limita a mirarme fijamente con el ceño fruncido. El que me mire así y no diga nada sólo acrecienta mi nerviosismo: paso mi mano por el cabello repetidas veces, bajo la mirada, mi pierna derecha no deja de moverse, me sudan las manos, siento cómo se me estruja el estómago con cada segundo que pasa… no creo soportar por más tiempo._

_-¿Por qué esos panes nunca llegaron a los cerdos, Peeta? –me pregunta. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¡Estoy en graves problemas! Quisiera hacerme el desentendido pero no tengo escapatoria, sé a qué se refiere._

_-Porque… porque no quería que muriera de hambre. –digo, en un hilo de voz._

_-¿Los quemaste por accidente o lo hiciste a propósito?_

_-Yo… yo… este… -empiezo a tartamudear. No sé qué decir, ¿si digo que fue un accidente, me irá mejor o peor?-… fue a propósito. Lo… lo siento mucho, mamá. -no tiene caso mentir._

_-Lo supuse. –-dice, soltando un suspiro-. ¿Fue solamente porque tenía hambre o hay algo más que tengas que agregar? –pregunta, con los ojos entrecerrados. Creo que ya lo sabe o, de menos, lo imagina. Llego la hora de confesarlo._

_-Porque… estoy… yo… -trago saliva y me obligo a calmarme. Inhalo y exhalo-. Me gusta… la quiero. –digo y siento el calor subir por mi cara._

_-Entiendo. –dice, levantando un poco la comisura de los labios. ¿Pensará que es tonto que a mis once años esté enamorado? ¿Se estará burlando?-. Solamente dos cosas, Peeta: en primer lugar, a pesar de tu corta edad, si dices que la quieres, te creo; pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones, no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a tu papá. ¿Sabes que él estuvo enamorado de su mamá y ella prefirió a otro, un minero? –asiento. Mi papá me lo contó hace años-. Bien, no quiero sonar dura pero cabe la posibilidad. –-eso es cierto, pero estoy seguro que ese no será mi caso-. Y en segundo lugar, no vuelvas a quemar pan a propósito. Sé que mi carácter no es el mejor pero, si vuelve a pasar una situación como la de hoy, sólo… sólo regálaselo, ¿sí? Pero avísame, no me quiero enterar por otros._

_-Te lo prometo. –le digo, contento. Es cierto que mi mamá es un poco gruñona, pero es muy buena._

_-Bien, vayamos a dormir. –asiento y me levanto de la silla feliz. Cuando estoy por subir las escaleras, mi madre me detiene de nuevo:_

_-Peeta… -me habla, yo me quedo estático mientras ella se acerca. Cuando está frente a mí, se arrodilla hasta quedar a mi altura, posa una mano en mi mejilla y me sonríe un poco-… hoy fue un día terrible, con mucho frío, llovía a cantaros y casi no vendimos nada. Me exasperé un poco, pero eso no justifica que te haya golpeado. Discúlpame, hijo. Te aseguro que no se volverá a repetir. –me dice, apenada. No tengo nada que perdonarle._

_-No te preocupes, mamá. –contesto y la abrazo, ella me lo devuelve…"_

Y lo cumplió. Nunca más volvió a pegarme.

"¡Basta!", me recrimino y sacudo levemente mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Mi mente me está jugando una mala broma, ¿por qué me hace recordar este tipo de eventos precisamente en estos momentos? Quisiera recordar cosas malas, regaños de mi madre, sus peleas con mi padre, el momento en el que ese mismo día me pegó… cosas terribles que no me hicieran extrañar este mundo. No esto. Recordar momentos felices de mi vida sólo hace que la melancolía sea más fuerte y el dolor insoportable.

Al salir de mi aturdimiento me doy cuenta del ambiente silencioso. Nadie tiene ánimos de hablar, sólo se escucha el sonido de los cubiertos. ¿Qué podríamos decir? Dentro de un rato será nuestra oportunidad de ganarnos al público y conseguir patrocinadores: nuestra vida dependerá de ellos, de si les servimos o no. Y mañana, a está hora, estaremos participando en los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Escucho cómo se abre el elevador. Son Cinna y Portia, vienen por nosotros para prepararnos.

Está noche nos jugamos todo.

* * *

Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme :D Y quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por mi falta de delicadeza al omitir las puntuaciones también en este capítulo. Es parte del drama y el suspenso; pero ya pronto las sabrán ;)

Y en cuanto al recuerdo de Peeta... si bien, nos pintan a la Sra. Mellark como una bruja, no creo que lo sea del todo. Creo que sólo estaba un poco amargada y frustrada (como todos en esa historia, o al menos, la mayoría), además de que hay que equilibrar la personalidad de Peeta: a mí consideración, él no es cómo es solamente por su papá, en algo tuvo que influir su mamá.

De nuevo, gracias, y espero sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, aclaraciones, aportaciones, etcétera.

Besos.


	10. Dolor

**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre, personajes y argumento original, no me pertenecen, me los ganó Suzanne Collins. Este intento de adaptación, sí, es todo mio.

**Aviso:** Creo que este capítulo, en algunos momentos, no tiene coherencia (en mi cabeza si la tiene XD), les pido por favor que si notan los errores, me lo hagan saber, para corregirlo. No quiero que suene a pretexto, pero, mi excusa, es que estoy escribiendo casi a presión: escuela y bastantes tareas no me permiten concentrarme totalmente en la historia, pero lo intento.

El capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Katniss, con una pequeña intervención de Peeta (que considero importante para el siguiente capítulo). Parece ser que me emocioné de más y salió, un mucho, extenso. Ojalá no los aburra.

Ya, para terminar, está demás decir que todo lo que escribo es para complacer a mi mente y, de igual manera, para todos ustedes que me leen. Pero en está ocasión, quiero hacer una dedicatoria especial para **Vale-Misty Cullen **y **XkanakoX: **fervientes admiradoras y enamoradas de la pareja principal ;)

* * *

**Capítulo especial: Punto de vista de Katniss.**

Cinco días.

Hace cinco días que Prim no está aquí. Cinco días en los que no puedo dormir, que me cuesta pararme de la cama, que me niego a comer, que no he ido a cazar… que no quiero vivir.

Me arrepiento tanto de todas las veces que pensé en la negligencia de mi madre; de todas esas veces en que la aborrecí y la dañé con mi desprecio. De haber sabido que terminaría igual, me hubiera tragado todos esos malos pensamientos y me hubiera esforzado en tratar de entenderla, de brindarle mi ayuda y comprensión para sacarla de ese duro letargo en el que se hundió. No le habría quitado mi cariño. Ahora, yo estoy así, sin ganas de nada y pensando en mi hermanita, ¿cómo estará? No muy bien, claro está. ¿La tratarán bien? No lo dudo. Mientras el resto del año al Capitolio no le preocupa más que los Distritos cumplan con la respectiva parte del trabajo que les corresponde, sin importar si viven o mueren sus habitantes, durante los días previos a Los Juegos sirven a los Tributos hasta desvivirse. "Es parte del show", diría Gale. Le doy la razón.

Mi buen amigo Gale. Ha venido a verme todos estos días pero no lo he recibido, sigo sin querer verlo. Es más fácil huir, fingiendo que duermo, que aceptar que tengo que seguir adelante sin Prim; sé que eso es lo que me diría, pero yo no pienso igual. ¿Cómo seguir cuando te han arrebatado de las manos, con tanta facilidad, a la persona más importante de tu vida? ¿Cómo seguir si la persona por la que me levantaba cada mañana, por la que cazaba, por la que infringía la ley, por la que luchaba, ya no va a regresar? Gale tiene a su mamá y a sus hermanos. Yo no tengo a nadie… más que a mi madre. Pero eso no hace más que hacerme sentir peor porque ella está haciendo lo que yo me negué a hacer: no se ha dejado hundir, está siendo fuerte, está conmigo, consolándome, abrazándome, dándome su cariño y, a pesar de las nulas posibilidades, cree fervientemente que Prim va a regresar. Es demasiado fantasioso pero lo necesita para no dejarse caer; espero que cuando se dé cuenta de la realidad, yo ya no esté aquí. No soportaría perderlas a la dos.

Me resultaría muy fácil terminar con mi vida: ir al bosque, clavarme una flecha y listo. O que algún oso o los perros salvajes lo hagan. Pero soy demasiado cobarde; además de que prefiero dejarme morir poco a poco, merezco sufrir una lenta y dolorosa agonía.

Mis ideas suicidas son interrumpidas al escuchar que tocan la puerta de la casa. "Quizá sea Hazelle o Gale", pienso. Me acomodo en mi cama y me preparo para fingir que duermo, pero cuando escucho la voz de nuestro visitante, me quedo helada y pienso en él. Mi mente me lleva a 5 años atrás:

_"Estoy tranquila, fue una noche sin sueños. Despierto a Prim y a mi mamá, hoy vamos a desayunar pan, juntas. A pesar del hambre y la desesperación, nos terminamos nuestra última hogaza con cautela y saboreándola poco a poco. Es delicioso._

_Me alisto para salir y ayudo a mi hermana a cambiarse. Cuando salimos, es cómo si la primavera hubiera llegado de la noche a la mañana: el aire es dulce y cálido, y hay nubes esponjosas. Me siento feliz. Tomo a Prim de la mano y nos dirigimos al colegio. Antes de entrar a clase, paso junto a él y veo que se le ha hinchado la mejilla y tiene el ojo morado, ¿con qué le habrá pegado su mamá? Me alegro que no hayan descubierto que me lanzó el pan; de haber sido lo contrario, no creo que él estuviera aquí a causa de la gran paliza que le hubiera dado la bruja de su madre._

_Al terminar las clases, me dirijo a buscar a Prim a su salón para regresar a casa. Voy lo más lento que puedo, no tengo prisa de llegar. Tengo miedo de verla y no saber qué hacer: ya no tenemos pan ni hojas de menta para hacer té, no tenemos nada. ¿Ahora cómo voy a alimentarlas? Quiero llorar pero me contengo; no puedo permitirme causar pena ni lastima a los demás. Si nadie se acerca para tendernos la mano, no me verán rogando por su ayuda. Eso nunca. De repente, siento como si alguien me mirara, volteo a mi derecha y ahí está él, al otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un segundo; después, él vuelve la cabeza y yo bajo la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo veo: el primer diente de león del año. Corro hacia el salón de Prim mientras recuerdo las horas pasadas en los bosques con mi padre y sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir…"_

-Peeta Mellark. –susurro.

Desde el día del desfile, también él es parte de mis pensamientos. Ya no sueño que intenta matar a Prim o algo así; sueño con su cálida y perfecta sonrisa que, por razones desconocidas, logró cautivarme. Alguien que nos salvó la vida y que me transmite tanta tranquilidad, no sería capaz de matar a mi hermana. Estoy convencida.

Durante un instante me permití pensar que mi hermanita podía tener una oportunidad en Los Juegos. Su aparición en el Desfile de Tributos fue espectacular, la gente estaba loca por ella… y por Peeta. Me recorrió una sensación de felicidad y una pequeña esperanza por tener la posibilidad de tenerla de regreso… pero no duró mucho.

Después de que murió mi padre, cuando había pasado ya el entumecimiento causado por la pérdida y el poco dinero que el Distrito nos dio, se acabó, pensé que mi madre conseguiría un trabajo. No lo hizo. Ella sólo se limitaba a quedarse en una silla o, lo más habitual, acurrucada debajo de las mantas de la cama, con la mirada perdida. Inmóvil. Encerrada en un oscuro mundo de tristeza en el cual no había lugar o eco para las súplicas de Prim. A los once años, con una hermana de siete, me convertí en la cabeza de familia: no sólo había perdido a un padre, también a mi madre.

Estaba aterrada; no sólo los perdí a ellos, no podía contar con Prim. Esa dulce y diminuta niña que lloraba cuando yo lloraba sin tan siquiera saber la razón, que cepillaba y trenzaba el cabello de mi madre antes de irnos al colegio, que seguía limpiando el espejo de afeitarse de mi padre todas las noches; ella, con sus mejillas huecas y sus labios cuarteados.

Yo estaba completamente sola.

Irónicamente, para no morir de hambre, tuve que tragarme mi miedo y enfrentarme a la dura vida del Distrito 12.

A falta de dinero, y de mi madre, tuve que vender o intercambiar, lo primero que fuera, algunas de nuestras pocas y pobres pertenencias, en el mejor estado posible, para conseguir algo de dinero o comida: ropa, muebles, sábanas, las pertenencias de mi padre, desde su ropa hasta sus instrumentos de trabajo. Si bien, esas herramientas eran "prestadas" por el Distrito, después de su muerte no pidieron una devolución; y si la pedían, no me importaba. Era más importante mantenernos con vida. No quedó nada de mi padre, más que su chamarra de cazador, la cual me apropié, sus armas en el bosque y su recuerdo. Nada más.

Después de nuestra peor época, y gracias a la ayuda de Peeta, encontré la manera de sobrevivir recordando los días que pasé con mi padre en el bosque. Él siempre infringió la ley al cruzar la alambrada, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo yo… sola? En un principio, fue difícil, no avanzaba más de cierta distancia, de 20 a 50 metros, y cualquier sonido, por inofensivo que fuera, salía disparada de vuelta al Distrito. Poco a poco, el hambre fue ganando terreno sobre el miedo, y me adentré un poco más, ya con arco y flechas. De bayas, nueces y plantas, llegó el momento en que pude llegar a casa con una ardilla o un conejo, escuálidos, pero era mejor que nada.

Cuando estuve un poco familiarizada con el bosque, creí que era buen momento para llevar a Prim conmigo y enseñarle a cazar, así como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Fue un desastre. Si no lloraba de miedo, lloraba por la mala suerte de algún animalito que pudiera atravesarse en nuestro camino; se limitó a recolectar plantas. Eso es lo suyo.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta cuan frágil es Prim. Tiene una fuerza mental y espiritual sorprendente, nunca se quejó de hambre o frío, siempre aguantó, pero físicamente es débil. No es por nada que sepa que no tiene posibilidad de regresar.

Por otra parte, Peeta Mellark si tiene probabilidades, es fuerte. Yo misma lo llegué a ver cargando pesados sacos de harina con gran facilidad, además de que es bueno en la lucha libre… aunque, tal vez eso no sea suficiente. No parece ser el tipo de persona despiadada y asesina que disfrutaría matar a sus oponentes. Se ve demasiado… ¿bueno? No sé si sea correcto describirlo así, pero es la primera palabra que mi mente asocia cuando pienso en él.

A pesar de nunca haber hablado con él, deseo que gane, que tenga la oportunidad de regresar a casa. Necesito agradecerle.

Es por eso, por la falta de interacción con los Mellark, que no entiendo que hace el panadero aquí.

.

.

**(Punto de vista:** **Peeta).**

Mi equipo de preparación trabaja conmigo hasta bien entrada la tarde, pasé desde un exhaustivo baño hasta algo llamado manicure y pedicura. El manicure lo entiendo, si voy a salir en televisión es importante tener mis manos impecables, por eso de los ademanes, pero la pedicura fue innecesaria, si voy a traer calcetines y zapatos, ¿quién se va a dar cuenta del estado en que se encuentren mis pies? No lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no protesto y dejo que terminen de hacer su trabajo con mi cabello, que, básicamente, lo dejaron igual que el día del Desfile. Entonces entra Portia con un porta-traje. Me pone nervioso no saber cómo será; espero que no sean más llamas.

Portia le dice al equipo que se vaya, que ahora ella se encargará de mí. Ellos salen mientras mi estilista me muestra mi atuendo. Me equivoqué: son más llamas. Pero nada extravagante, éstas me agradan. Son discretas pero elegantes; de nueva cuenta, no pasaré desapercibido. Portia me ayuda a vestirme, y al terminar de calzarme, me pide que camine por la habitación para comprobar que esté cómodo. Y lo estoy.

-¿Estás listo? –me pregunta.

-Creo que sí… no lo sé. Espero no arruinarlo. –contesto, en un susurro. Estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de cómo hacer públicos mis sentimientos o de cómo evitarlo. No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.

-Todo irá bien, ¿sí? –-me dice, regalándome una sonrisa-. Sólo sé tú mismo. Relájate –asiento, y, aunque dudo un momento, suelto lo que he querido decir:

-Portia, discúlpame –digo, bajando la mirada-. Me he portado como un idiota con todos ustedes y no lo merecían, incluso Effie –no puedo evitar sonreír ante este comentario. Sea lo que sea, Effie no es mala y me agrada. Ojalá hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor… y en otras circunstancias, igual que a Portia, a Cinna, a Haymitch, a Prim.

-No hay nada que disculpar, Peeta. Aunque no lo creas… -después de esto baja un poco la voz— hay algunas personas dentro del Capitolio que también desprecian todo esto –no puedo más que sorprenderme. Abro y cierro la boca con la clara intención de decir algo, pero no logro articular palabra alguna. ¿Es en serio? ¿Ella y Cinna, realmente son distintos a los demás? ¿Es por eso que nos ayudaron?

-Te ves realmente atractivo –cambia la conversación de repente-. Apuesto a que dejaras sin aliento a más de una –me dice, guiñando un ojo-. Vamos, es hora.

Portia me toma de la mano y salimos de mi cuarto. Pensé que nos reuniríamos con los demás aquí, en el ascensor, pero no hay rastro de Prim, ni de Cinna. Entramos en él y nos disponemos a bajar al Centro de Entrenamiento: las entrevistas se realizan, precisamente, en el lugar donde desfilamos.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y vemos que los demás Tributos se ponen en fila para subir al escenario. Prim ya está formada, y se ve hermosa. Portia asiente, indicándome que tome mi lugar. Suspiro, trago saliva pesadamente y me coloco detrás de Prim; no hago intento alguno por hablarle o hacerle saber que ya estoy aquí. Aun no sé qué decir si me llegara a preguntar sobre Katniss.

Empezamos a desfilar por el escenario; caminamos de uno en uno hasta nuestros asientos, formaremos un gran arco durante las entrevistas, y ocupamos nuestros sitios.

Aunque ya cae la noche, son aproximadamente las ocho, el Círculo de la Ciudad está tan iluminado que parece de día. Me pregunto si mi familia verá las entrevistas; si bien, es "obligatorio", puede que hayan optado por quedarse encerrados en sus cuartos. ¿Cómo estarán? Si deciden estar al tanto, ¿qué pensarán? ¿Ya me habrán dado por muerto? ¿Mi papá y mis hermanos seguirán pensando que puedo hacerlo? Un sinfín de preguntas rondan mi mente, pero son interrumpidas por dos personas: una, Caesar Flickerman, el alegre conductor y realizador de las entrevistas, que entra en el escenario entre los vítores del público; la otra, Prim, quien me sujeta la mano, nerviosa. Estoy incrédulo por este acto suyo, pensé que quizá estaría enojada conmigo, pero no digo nada, me limito a entrelazar nuestras manos. Ella asiente y me regala una sonrisa, para después fijar su vista hacia el escenario, cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

Yo hago lo mismo, y cuando veo detenidamente a Caesar, me doy cuenta de su aspecto. Este año lleva el pelo de color celeste, y los labios y parpados pintados del mismo tono. No puedo evitar pensar en qué necesidad tendrán de tales extravagancias, pero, al mismo tiempo, debo aceptar que entre tanto caos y cosas raras, el Capitolio tiene unos toques realmente llenos de belleza. El presentador cuenta algunos chistes para animar a la audiencia, quién está encantada con él, y después… después se pone manos a la obra.

Las entrevistas comienzan ya.

.

.

**(Punto de vista: Katniss).**

Sin habla. Así es cómo estoy. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, desde furia hasta un profundo agradecimiento, cargado de reproche contra mi misma, y un nudo en la garganta. Si en algún momento pensé que la mejor opción sería morir lentamente, en estos momentos desearía que un Agente de la Paz me diera un tiro en la cabeza por la vergüenza que siento.

Creí que el panadero vino a expresarnos su pena y compasión por la situación de Prim, me enojé tanto que salí de mi cama con la clara intención de gritarle que se fuera con su lastima a otro lado, pero cuando llegué a nuestro pequeño comedor, sólo estaba mi madre, junto a la puerta… con los ojos cristalinos. ¿Le habrá hecho algo? ¿La ofendió? ¿Se burló o dijo algún comentario hiriente sobre nosotras o sobre Prim? Después de varios días sin sentir más que una profunda tristeza, el coraje me invadió de nueva cuenta. Decir que tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo y patearle el trasero a él y a la bruja de su mujer, es poco. Sin embargo:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué vino? ¿Te ofendió? –le pregunto a mi madre, con la misma delicadeza que utiliza el apestoso gato de Prim cuando me bufa.

Ella solamente niega con la cabeza, sin hablar, lo que me pone de nervios. Y en vez de contestar a mi pregunta sólo se limita a sentarse y soltar sus lágrimas. Bueno, si no la ofendió, ¿qué demonios pasó? Si hay algo que nunca podré entender de mi madre es su debilidad… y su maldita manía de guardarse las cosas. Temo que de un momento a otro se hunda de nueva cuenta en su tristeza.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó? No creo que llores de felicidad porque vino a visitarte, ¿o sí? –le escupo, con toda la ironía que soy capaz. Me doy cuenta que me fui de la lengua cuando mi madre me da una mirada llena de reproche; igual a las que alguna vez ella recibió de mi parte.

-Aunque no lo creas, sí, lloro porque vino a vernos, a ti y a mí –recalca esto último. Y caigo en la cuenta de que me mal interpreto. Pensó que le reclamé porque podría haber algo entre ellos; realmente no lo había pensado así. Si de algo estoy completamente segura, es que no habrá otro hombre en la vida de mi mamá más que mi papá, aunque él ya no esté-. Quería saber si estábamos bien, si necesitamos algo –suspira-. Y a traernos un poco de pan –dice, señalando hacia la mesa.

Miro hacia la mesa y las veo: dos rebanadas de pan. No chicas, ni medianas, son grandes, incluso más que las que Peeta me dio. Pero eso no hace más que acrecentar mi enojo, ¿quién se cree para tenernos lastima? ¿Quién se cree para pensar que necesitamos su ayuda? Nunca hemos necesitado de la caridad de nadie, ni siquiera de Gale, la única vez que acepté ayuda fue de Peeta, pero nada más. Desde ese momento pude sobrevivir yo sola. Estoy a punto de tomar las rebanadas e ir a regresárselas, pero mi madre se me adelanta:

-Ni se te ocurra, Katniss –me dice, seria. Me sorprende escucharla tan segura-. Si no quieres comerlas, está bien, lo entiendo, pero no voy a permitir que vayas y les hagas una grosería a los Mellark –sentencia-. Suficiente tienen con su pena como para que tú los insultes.

Si no lo veo, no lo creo. Nunca había visto a mi mamá así.

-No entiendes. Tú no entiendes –le digo, acusadoramente-. No necesitamos su lastima. Y por si no lo recuerdas, su pena es la misma que la de nosotras; el traernos las sobras del día de hoy, porque eso es lo que son, sobras, ellos nos están insultando…

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué son las sobras de hoy? –me interrumpe. Yo sólo le sostengo la mirada, como diciéndole que sí, que eso es lo que creo porque es la verdad-. Bien, si no te la pasaras todo el día acostada, sin salir de casa, así como yo lo hice… -enfatiza-… te darías cuenta de lo que pasa.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues cuéntame qué es lo que pasa, muero de ganas de saberlo –le digo, con sorna, mientras me siento bruscamente. Cualquier sentimiento de reconciliación se terminó en este momento.

-Katniss, basta –me dice, tranquila. Tal vez ella no quiera discutir pero yo sí-. Vince no nos trajo las sobras… -¿Vince? ¿Quién demonios es Vince? Mi mamá parece darse cuenta de mi confusión-. El papá de Peeta. Él, desde el día del Desfile, nos ha traído pan.

Esa noche, cuando regresamos a casa, recuerdo que yo vine directamente a acostarme, mi mamá se quedó haciendo no sé qué en la cocina, tal vez un té. Traté de esperarla despierta pero el sueño y el cansancio ganaban la pelea a la vigilia; recuerdo vagamente que escuché que tocaban la puerta, pero lo atribuí a mi imaginación. Nunca pensé que fuera el señor Mellark.

-Me dijo que, seguramente, no irías a cazar hasta que Prim regrese, y que, mientras pasan Los Juegos, él nos ayudaría. O hasta que te sientas mejor –dice, mientras toma mi mano-. Katniss, no es lastima, es solidaridad. Ellos están pasando por lo mismo, no creo que tengan tiempo ni cabeza para "insultarnos" o "humillarnos" cuando su hijo está a las puertas de la muerte.

Me quedo sin aire. Es como si me hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, y de paso, una bofetada. No lo entiendo del todo, pero sé que mi madre, en algo, tiene razón: Peeta, mañana, a estás horas podría estar muerto. Igual que Prim. Toda mi bravuconería se convierte en vergüenza: mientras yo me quedé sumida en mi tristeza y maldiciendo mi mala suerte, no pensé en el sufrimiento de los Mellark, que, a pesar de eso, no han dejado morir de hambre a mi mamá, porque ni siquiera me pregunté si había algo para llevarnos a la boca, que en mi caso no hace falta, ¿pero ella? Ni siquiera pensé en ir a recolectar algunas plantas para que ella pueda hacer su trabajo y sacar algo de dinero. La abandoné…

-¿Pe… pero cómo? ¿Por qué? –susurro, atónita.

-Él piensa que Prim va a regresar, y cree que no le gustaría vernos tristes ni desnutridas cuando eso pase –dice, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas-. Katniss –su tono cambia a uno serio. Tengo miedo-, no debería decírtelo, se lo prometí, pero me dijo que Peeta le pidió que estuviera al tanto de nosotras… hasta que acaben Los Juegos.

No puede ser. ¿Tienen mas fe en mi hermana que en su propio hijo? ¿Incluso Peeta cree que Prim puede ganar? Esto tiene que ser una broma, una burla. Pero, entonces, ¿no entiendo por qué le pidió a su papá que no nos dejará solas? ¿Es real? Todo es tan confuso pero al mismo tiempo tan claro: si yo misma creo que mi hermana no tiene posibilidades pero Peeta sí, ¿es normal que ellos piensen lo contrario? Pienso y pienso pero toda esta situación es tan… fantasiosa. Tiene que haber algo más dentro de este enredo, pero no logro descifrar el qué…

¡Buenas noches, ciudadanos de Panem! ¡Sean bienvenidos a nuestro programa especial de entrevistas, como preámbulo al inicio de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Se enciende el televisor de repente y nos sorprende un contento Caesar Flickerman, vestido completamente de azul, desde el atuendo hasta los labios. Mi madre y yo nos miramos, con un deje de alegría, en cualquier momento veremos a Prim. Estrecho su mano con fuerza y ella hace lo mismo, lo que le agradezco, porque no sé si voy a poder soportar los nervios que se apoderaron de mí. Estoy ansiosa por ver a Prim, saber que aún está bien; pero también me aterra el imaginar lo que le hayan hecho en el Capitolio para la entrevista. ¿Y si sale desnuda, cubierta de carbón? ¿O peor, quizá la alteraron quirúrgicamente y le implantaron joyas, escamas o plumas en su delicado cuerpo? ¡Ojalá Prim pudiera salir primero! Pero por ser del Distrito 12, ella será la última, o la penúltima.

Por el momento, olvido todas mis conjeturas sobre los Mellark, ya que no puedo concentrarme por el ruido que emana desde nuestro televisor… y por los nervios. Caesar interactúa con el público presente, contando unos cuantos chistes, que de graciosos tienen lo que yo. Al menos, la gente de los Distritos no podemos encontrar divertido que el tema principal de sus chistes se centre en los tantos Tributos muertos en Los Juegos.

Después de unos minutos de verborrea capitolesca, la cámara ensancha la toma y enfoca a los Tributos, que se encuentran detrás de Caesar, sentados, formando un arco. Vuelco mí vista rápidamente a mi izquierda, ese es el lugar del Distrito 12, y los veo, por un instante, antes de que se centren nuevamente en el presentador, pero el suficiente para darme cuenta de algo: Peeta y Prim están tomados de la mano.

El día del Desfile me sorprendió y, hasta cierto punto, me emocionó verlos así, juntos. Pero hoy, es excesivo. Me enferma ver que los presentan como un equipo cuando dentro de unas horas, probablemente, estarán enfrentándose a muerte. Es injusto; pero no me podía esperar menos de esa gente.

Las entrevistas comienzan.

Llaman a la chica del Distrito 1, Glimmer, y sube al centro del escenario con un provocador vestido transparente dorado y se une a Caesar para la entrevista. Hablan de todo y nada, durante los tres minutos que dura la entrevista, pero queda claro que ella es una de las favoritas, por ser de un Distrito Profesional y por el enfoque sexy con el que se presentó. Suena el zumbido que da fin a su participación y llaman al chico del 1, Marvel. Él no tiene un enfoque sexy, como su compañera, pero habla con tanta pasión sobre el orgullo de estar ahí que con eso ya se ganó a la audiencia.

Los chicos del 2, Cato y Clove, son unas verdaderas máquinas de matar. Se regodean tanto de sus capacidades y de que el ganador de este año será uno de ellos dos, que me recorre un escalofrío. Tengo miedo por Prim y por Peeta, no tienen posibilidad alguna contra ellos.

Estoy tan nerviosa que me muerdo el labio por dentro, ya comienzo a sentir el sabor a sangre, mientras los Tributos siguen pasando, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

11. La pequeña niña, Rue, con un vestido de gasa y alas, revolotea hasta Caesar, quien la trata con dulzura y alaba el siete que sacó en los entrenamientos, una puntuación muy alta para alguien tan pequeño, comenta. El chico del 11, Tresh, es tan gigante que no entiendo cómo es que viene del mismo lugar que la pequeña Rue. Él hace caso omiso de los intentos de Caesar por bromear y responde sólo con monosílabos, o, simplemente, no dice nada.

Y ahora llaman a Primrose Everdeen.

La veo caminar hasta Caesar, saludando a la audiencia y sonriendo. La gente grita, emocionada.

Me siento como en un sueño. Prim está hermosa, con un vestido blanco que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, perfecto para una niña, nada sexy o algo así. Es liso, sin mangas, hasta la cadera; a partir de ahí, parece como si hubieran puesto una pequeña pero esponjosa nube a su alrededor con pequeñas joyas plateadas, incrustadas dispersamente. Es demasiado sencillo para lo que me imaginé. Su cabello está peinado en una alta coleta que se agita lado a lado mientras camina. Parece una pequeña vela. Elegante, inocente y delicada, así la puedo describir.

Caesar le ofrece la mano y la sostiene mientras ella se sienta. La audiencia se desvive en aplausos. La quieren, les gusta.

-¡Hola, Primrose! ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta Caesar, con dulzura.

-Sentada –responde Prim mientras le regala una inocente sonrisa. Pero esto sólo hace que la audiencia se ponga eufórica. Todos ríen, ríen de verdad, incluso Caesar, que suelta una risotada.

-Bueno, eso es evidente –dice Caesar después de reponerse de su ataque de risa-. Así que disculpa mi tonta pregunta. Te lo preguntaré otra vez de la forma correcta. ¿Cómo te sientes en el Capitolio?

-Muy bien, Caesar. Todos aquí son muy amables.

-Eso es cierto. Tienes mucha suerte de estar aquí –afirma Caesar, mientras yo pienso en lo idiota que es-. Pero, cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que más te gustaba hacer en tu Distrito?

-Me gustaba ir a la escuela y jugar con mis compañeros, todos son muy divertidos. Pero lo que más me gustaba era ayudar a mi mamá a curar gente –me remuevo incomoda de la silla, no quiero llorar, mientras mi madre seca sus lagrimas.

-¿Tu mamá es doctora? –pregunta, sorprendido.

-Algo así. Las personas del Distrito siempre van con ella para que los cure –responde, orgullosa-. Así que, si gano Los Juegos, pienso convertirme en una gran doctora para ayudar a la gente que lo necesite. Saber que aquí en el Capitolio son tan buenos y bondadosos, me motiva. Quiero ser como ustedes—afirma, sonriendo hacia el público, quienes suspiran y dan grititos de alegría. Prim se los ha ganado completamente. Aunque me da asco imaginarme lo "bondadoso" que es el Capitolio, sé que tiene que mentir.

-Eso es realmente hermoso, Primrose –dice Caesar, agitando su mano para alejar las lágrimas. Realmente está conmovido-. Y dime, ¿tienes hermanos? –pregunta, un poco más repuesto.

-Sí. Una, su nombre es Katniss.

-¿Tiene edad para La Cosecha? –pregunta Caesar. Prim asiente-. ¿Sabes por qué no se presentó como voluntaria? -¡estúpido! ¡Es un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a preguntarle eso?! Siento mis lágrimas caer por el enojo, la impotencia y la frustración. Pensé que Prim se iba a quebrar ante este comentario, como yo, pero me sorprende su fortaleza.

-Sí. Tiene dieciséis años –suspira y sigue, normal-. No se presentó como voluntaria porque se desmayó; ese día amaneció un poco enferma y se sentía mal.

-Muy mala suerte –responde Caesar.

-Quizá. Pero por eso haré lo posible por regresar; quiero verla de nuevo y decirle que no es su culpa –más lágrimas se desbordan sobre mí. Mi pequeña Prim está luchando por su vida, por regresar por mí, mientras yo la doy por muerta. En estos momentos me siento más diminuta que ella.

-Y a mí me gustaría entrevistarte de nueva cuenta –dice Caesar, besando la mano de Prim mientras ella se sonroja. Entonces suena el zumbido-. El tiempo se ha terminado. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Primrose Everdeen, Tributo del Distrito 12.

Prim va hacia su lugar de la misma forma en que subió al escenario, sonriente y agitando la mano hacia el público. Los aplausos continúan mucho después de que se sienta. Me siento un poco mejor, Prim logró cautivar a la audiencia y eso sólo significa una cosa: patrocinadores. Obtuvo un cinco de puntuación, no sé qué habrá hecho, pero es una buena calificación. Alguien tiene que estar dispuesto a patrocinarla; eso no significa una victoria total, pero ayuda.

Mi madre y yo nos juntamos, y nos abrazamos. Ver a Prim fue como un bálsamo para nuestra situación. Caesar cuenta unos cuantos chistes durante un par de minutos antes de pasar con Peeta. Pensar en él, en saber cómo le irá durante la entrevista, saber qué dirá, hace que sienta un intenso cosquilleo en el estómago. Siento una morbosa fascinación por verlo y escucharlo. Por verlo sonreír…

-¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro último Tributo, Peeta Mellark! –chilla Caesar, agitando a la audiencia.

Peeta se levanta de su asiento y sube al escenario. Lleva un traje negro, impecable, con adornos de llamas en las mangas, a la altura de las muñecas. Eso es todo. Simple, misterioso y elegante. Mentiría si no dijera que se ve impresionante; y, más aún, sonriendo, es perfecto.

-¡Buenas noches, Peeta! ¿Cómo estás? No me digas que sentado –advierte Caesar, travieso. Peeta sólo sonríe.

-No, para nada –responde-. Estoy bien, gracias.

-Bien. ¿Cómo encuentras el Capitolio, Peeta? –pregunta Caesar, animado.

-Con un mapa –responde. Decir que el público reacciona de igual forma que con Prim, es poco. Están completamente fuera de sí; ríen, gritan, patalean. Es una locura. Hasta yo le regalo una tonta sonrisa.

Esto es raro. El Distrito 12, desde que yo recuerdo, había pasado desapercibido desde el Desfile hasta los mismos Juegos; excepto por el segundo Quarter Quell, el cual ganó Haymitch Abernathy. Pero nadie nunca habla de eso, así que no sé cómo fue.

-Parece que este año nos tocaron unos Tributos demasiado cómicos. ¡Me encanta! –grita Caesar, claramente emocionado-. Bueno, Peeta, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12 –duda un momento, antes de seguir, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para que no le conteste con otro chiste-. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

-Las duchas, definitivamente –afirma.

-¿Las duchas? –pregunta Caesar, sorprendido.

-Así es, Caesar. Desde que llegué aquí he tenido problemas con las duchas… -comienza a relatar- tienen tantos botones que no sabía qué hacer. Cuando por fin me decidí, apreté un botón al azar, ¿y sabes qué pasó?

-¿Qué? –pregunta Caesar, intrigado.

-¡Me roció completamente de jabón con olor a rosas! ¡Lo puedes creer, olía mejor que Effie Trinket! –risas y gritos por todos lados. Caesar Flickerman no soporta más y llora de risa-. Dime, Caesar, ¿todavía huelo a rosas? –le pregunta, y se pasan un rato olisqueándose por turnos, lo que hace que la gente siga muerta de risa. Peeta tiene al público en sus manos. Y a mí también. Es tan natural que es inevitable no quererlo, digo, que no te agrade.

-Basta, Peeta –súplica Caesar, entre risas-. Estás haciendo que pierda la compostura. Ahora es mi turno de ponerte en aprietos. A ver, dime, ¿dejaste alguna novia en casa?

Peeta vacila y después sacude la cabeza, aunque no muy convencido. ¿Tendrá novia? No sé por qué pero pensar en eso me descoloca.

-¿Un chico guapo cómo tú? ¡Miren esa cara! –-dice a la audiencia, ellos sólo sueltan suspiros, en señal de que Caesar tiene razón-. Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

-Bueno, hay una chica –responde, suspirando-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy completamente seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí, hasta ahora que estoy en Los Juegos –la multitud expresa su simpatía: comprenden lo que es un amor no correspondido. ¿Quién será? Estoy ansiosa por saber.

-¿Tiene a otro?

-No lo sé. Espero que no –dice, forzando una sonrisa. Realmente se le ve triste, y siento pena por él.

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? –lo anima Caesar.

-No lo sé. Es complicado, ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Caesar, perplejo.

-Porque… -empieza a balbucear Peeta, ruborizándose-. ¿A quién crees que Katniss Everdeen, la hermana de mi compañera de Distrito, quiera ver de regreso, a mí o a Primrose?

Durante un momento, las cámaras se quedan clavadas en la mirada cabizbaja de Peeta, mientras todos asimilan lo que acaba de decir. El silencio es tal, que traspasa hasta mi casa. Volteo a ver a mi madre, boquiabierta, no lo puedo creer, ¡soy yo! ¡Se refiere a mí! Aprieto los labios y regreso la vista al televisor, con la cara ardiendo, y esperando esconder la emoción que siento.

-Vaya, Peeta, no sé qué responderte. Sólo se me ocurre decir que eso sí que es mala suerte –dice Caesar, y parece sentirlo de verdad.

La multitud le da la razón en sus murmullos y unos cuantos sueltan grititos de angustia. De repente, la cámara enfoca también a Prim, quieren ver su reacción. Su cara es una mezcla de dolor y tristeza, tiene los ojos llorosos, pero su mirada está fija en Peeta, no en la cámara. Creo que no se ha dado cuenta que la están enfocando. Parece realmente afectada. ¿Ella ya lo sabía?

-No es bueno, no –coincide Peeta. Ya no se le escucha animado.

-¿Ella no lo sabía? –pregunta Caesar, con un deje de tristeza, angustia… o pena.

-Hasta ahora, no –responde Peeta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Es una lastima –dice Caesar, solemne. Entonces suena el zumbido-. Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, Tributo del Distrito 12, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

-Gracias. –murmura Peeta y regresa a su asiento.

El rugido de la multitud es ensordecedor; Peeta borró a todos los Tributos al declarar su amor por mí. Empieza a sonar el himno, todos se levantan y alzan la cabeza (es una muestra obligatoria de respeto), pero en la pantalla sólo aparece la imagen de Peeta y Prim, separados por unos cuantos centímetros, y no puedo evitar imaginar lo que están pensando los espectadores: pobre Distrito trágico. Quizá, en algún momento, tendrán que enfrentarse, a causa de la misma persona, para tener la oportunidad de estar con ella.

La televisión se apaga, inmediatamente, en cuanto termina el himno. Se volverá a prender dentro de una hora, cuando pasen la repetición de las entrevistas.

Mi casa se hunde en un triste silencio. La situación es todavía peor.

Peeta Mellark, enamorado de mí. Mi hermana está con él. Solamente uno sale con vida. Y, quizá, no sea ninguno de ellos. Mis lágrimas brotan, a montones; siento un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. No puedo más que maldecir mi suerte: después de ver a Prim, luchando por regresar, me contagió su fuerza, y la leve esperanza de tenerla de regreso surgió nuevamente en mí. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sigo deseando que Peeta regrese. ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo… si sólo existiera la posibilidad de traerlos a los dos de vuelta, haría lo imposible por hacerlo. No quiero perder a Prim, y, aunque él no es parte de mi vida, tampoco quiero perderlo.

-Katniss, Katniss, cálmate –me ruega mi mamá. Se me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

-No… no puedo –sollozo-. No quiero que a ninguno de los dos les pase algo –le digo, desesperada. Y antes de que pueda hablar, salgo disparada a mi cuarto.

Es aún más doloroso cuando te quitan a dos personas y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo. Esto que siento no puedo describirlo. Sonará estúpido pero es como si me hubieran quitado alguna parte de mi cuerpo, una pierna, un brazo, algo. Algo que me hace falta para funcionar completamente. Me doy cuenta que no hay esperanza. Estoy perdida, de una forma u otra.

Me duele el cuerpo, el corazón… incluso, duele respirar.

El sueño y el cansancio se apoderan de mí, y en un valle de lágrimas, no alcanzo a terminar mi último pensamiento antes de caer rendida.

"No van a…"

* * *

**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Querida, bruja (XD): Espero que está vez también hayas adivinado que actualizaría. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; ojalá te agrade el capítulo. Y sí, la puntuación de Peeta aún no la sabrán (muajaja); quizá en uno o dos capítulos.

**Hadelqui: **Mil millones de gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que te siga encantando. Un abrazo.

**XkanakoX: **Pues, ya me dirás qué te pareció *se come las uñas hasta sangrar de los nervios*. Muchas gracias por leerme. Un beso.

**Neo GS: **Jajajaja, a mí también, en un principio, me pareció imposible imaginarme así a la señora Mellark, pero, ¡vaya!, la historia original es contada desde el punto de vista de Katniss, y ella odiaba o pensaba mal de todo mundo, ¡hasta de su propia madre! Y, en un momento, de mi querido y bonachón Peeta. Supongo que la mamá de Peeta no andaba derrochando dulzura ni amor por todos lados, pero mala, lo que se dice mala, a mí parecer, no era. Definitivamente, pienso que algún atisbo de cariño habrá demostrado. Eso sí, de que era una amargada, lo era. Pero bueno, son sólo teorías nuestras, la verdad solamente la sabe Collins. Lastima que no profundizó en los demás personajes.

En fin, gracias por tu comentario y el apoyo. Un abrazo y mil besos. Espero tu comentario/crítica sobre este capítulo.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores anónimos que me leen. Ojalá les agrade el capi y se animen a enviarme sus observaciones.


	11. Frágiles

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah, blah, todo es obra y gracia de la genial Collins, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes, historia, contexto y, básicamente, todo para saber qué demonios hubiera pasado. O sea que nomás esta adaptación es mía.

**Nota:** Como Katniss no es de mi total agrado, me permití jugar con sus emociones en este capítulo. Ah! les ruego que si encuentran alguna cosa fuera de lugar me lo hagan saber para arreglar mi metida de pata.

Bueno, pues Los Juegos comienzan ya. Habrá POV de Katniss y Peeta. Empezamos con el de él, claro.

* * *

**SEGUNDA PARTE: LOS JUEGOS.**

Después del himno, los Tributos nos ponemos en fila para volver al vestíbulo del Centro de Entrenamiento y sus ascensores. Ahí, nos encontramos con Portia, Cinna, Effie y Haymitch. No sé de dónde habrán salido. Todos alaban, a su modo, a Prim por su encantadora presentación. A mí no me dicen nada. Es como si trataran de evitarme. Cosa que agradezco, pues no hay nada que decir.

Subimos al ascensor. Ellos felices por nuestro éxito; yo, vacío. No tengo nada que festejar. Estoy contento por la participación de Prim y cómo se desenvolvió en el escenario, pero no puedo demostrarlo. Parece ser que, por esta ocasión, mi cuerpo y mi mente se han puesto de acuerdo con mis sentimientos. Los cuales, están destrozados...

Recuerdo que al otro día, después de la forzada aprobación de mi madre de regalarle pan a Katniss, cuando lo necesitara, hice todas mis labores, tanto escolares como en la panadería, con una inmensa alegría. Antes de cerrar, guardé la pequeña porción de pan que me correspondía para la cena y me quedé junto a la ventana, esperando ver a Katniss. Nunca pasó. Pensé que tal vez racionaron los panes que le di hace un día, así que hoy no pasarían hambre. "Quizá mañana vuelva", me dije, animado.

A diario la veía en la escuela pero no me atrevía a hablarle, solamente me limitaba a regresar a casa y esperarla, junto a la ventana y un pedazo de pan en la mano, durante meses. Jamás volvió. Sentía una profunda tristeza y un gran reproche hacia mi mismo, por ser tan cobarde y no acercarme a ella para brindarle mi ayuda, pero nada comparado como cuando la vi, de repente, junto a Gale. Mientras ellos se hacían más cercanos y se ayudaban a sobrevivir, yo veía mis sueños y esperanzas más lejanas. Cada vez que los veía juntos, una parte se rompía dentro de mí.

Así como ahora.

El ascensor se detiene y abre sus puertas. Hemos llegado a nuestra planta, pero no me puedo mover. No quiero salir. Me visualizo en la plataforma, esperando que terminen los 60 segundos que darán comienzo al final de mi ya agonizante vida.

Nuestros últimos días de tensa calma han terminado.

Por cómo me miran, mi aspecto realmente debe ser espantoso. Ellos esperan que diga o haga algo, tal vez salir del ascensor, pero lo único que hago es voltear la mirada y evitar el llanto que amenaza con desbordarse. Un silencio sepulcral inunda el ambiente. Juro que trato de ser fuerte, no quiero que Prim me vea débil y asustadizo, pero el miedo y el dolor son más fuertes que yo. No logro evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima, sólo una. Esa lágrima que baja lentamente sobre mi mejilla, es la única que expresa todo lo que siento.

-Vamos a comer -dice Haymitch, indiferente, rompiendo el silencio gracias a los deliciosos olores de la cena, que ya está en el comedor.

Obligo a mi cuerpo a moverse; ralentizo mi respiración y después presiono a mi cerebro para que le ordene a mis pies que deben caminar. Seguimos a Haymitch hasta la mesa y nos colocamos en nuestros puestos. Empezamos la sopa de nata y pétalos, y continuamos con el estofado de cordero con ciruelas pasas. La cena transcurre entre el chismorreo de Effie y los estilistas, que hablan sobre la siguiente tendencia de moda en el Capitolio.

Cuando terminamos la cena, nos trasladamos al salón para ver la repetición de las entrevistas. En ése momento no tuve la capacidad para concentrarme en los demás Tributos, solamente en Prim; mi mente trabajaba a mil intentando armar una charla más o menos decente para con Caesar. Y, ahora, que presto atención, me recorre un escalofrío al escuchar al chico del Distrito 1; si bien, no parece un asesino despiadado, me da terror pensar en qué es lo que se esconde detrás de su fachada de seriedad y ferviente admiración por el Capitolio. Mejor no imaginarlo. La chica, Glimmer, se ve bastante atractiva y con eso bastó para encantar al público. Podría haber gritado que odiaba al Capitolio –cosa que dudo—y nadie hubiera reparado en eso. Los del 2, Cato y Clove, son mortíferos. Ella, de estatura media y con un vestido naranja sencillo, no es tan glamorosa como Glimmer pero es de una belleza peligrosa: cabello castaño, rasgos finos, cara angelical con una sonrisa diabólica. Esto es lo que me intimida; él, Cato, es alto, rubio y corpulento. Alardea sobre sus habilidades y sobre el tiempo que lleva preparándose para este momento. Habla de esto con peligrosa calma que sospecho que es de esos Tributos que no disfrutan tan sólo con matar: hacerlo de forma lenta y tortuosa es su especialidad. Salma y Adem, del Distrito 4, optaron por mostrarse serios y misteriosos. Físicamente no parecen suponer un problema, pero prefiero no confiarme.

Definitivamente, debo alejarme de los Profesionales.

3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Los demás Tributos se muestran tal cual lo imaginé: con los nervios disparados y sin un enfoque en específico. No logran ganarse al público. 11. La pequeña niña, Rue, me sorprende. Se muestra segura y sin nervios. Le asegura a Caesar que es muy hábil y será difícil que la atrapen. Deseo que así sea. El chico, Tresh, eligió mostrarse hostil. Quizá no este fingiendo ni sea una estrategia para impresionar al público; tal vez ésa sea su forma de demostrarles cuánto los detesta.

Distrito 12. Prim se levanta y va hacia Caesar, alegre y hermosa. Bromea con él y desborda tanta inocencia y determinación que cautivó al público. Me sorprendió escucharla hablar sobre lo bondadoso que es el Capitolio. "Ni se te ocurra llorar, les puedes estropear las ropas de tanto lloriqueo. Aguanta las lágrimas y halágalos, Nenita", me imagino a un Haymitch malhumorado preparándola para la entrevista. Tiene un método… un poco inusual para ayudarnos, pero fue una excelente idea. Y supongo que también fue su idea que Prim hablara de Katniss, para dar pie a mi confesión y llegarle al público. ¡Es un maldito genio! Prim, literalmente, brilló. Parece una velita a la que tratan de apagar pero que se resiste, con diminuta fuerza pero la suficiente para seguir alumbrando en la oscuridad. Sí, así es cómo se ve. Y ahí voy yo. Contento y bromista, por un momento; en otro, dudoso en declarar mis sentimientos para después ceder y entrar en este perverso espectáculo. El público pasa de la incredulidad a las lamentaciones. Sufren por mí, por Prim, por nuestra situación, por las circunstancias, porque nos entienden, porque nos quieren… o simplemente porque la idea de dos Tributos matándose, no sólo por sobrevivir, sino por volver a ver a la misma persona, en estos momentos, es desoladora pero cuando estemos en la Arena será motivo de alegría, apuestas, chismes y felicidad. Eso debe ser. No creo que hayan pasado alguna vez por el dolor de arrancarles a un ser querido para fines tan macabros de diversión. Mientras la audiencia está conmocionada, la cámara enfoca a Prim para ver su reacción: esta triste y con sus ojitos llorosos. Siento vergüenza por haberla arrastrado, sin querer, a esta situación pero me alivia un poco saber los resultados: estoy seguro que habrá alguien dispuesto a patrocinarnos, por ayudarnos a llegar lo más lejos posible y seguir manteniendo su morbo para saber en qué momento nos enfrentaremos. Lo que ellos no saben es que eso nunca pasará. No voy a matar a Prim.

Cuando termina el himno y la pantalla se oscurece, la habitación guarda silencio. Mañana comienzan en sí Los Juegos. Effie hace la situación aún más incomoda. Se acerca a Prim y a mí y nos toma de la mano, con lágrimas de verdad en los ojos, y nos desea buena suerte. Nos da las gracias por ser los mejores Tributos que ha tenido el privilegio de escoltar. Eso es todo. Guardamos silencio durante unos segundos, los cuales yo interrumpo:

-Gracias por todo, Effie -comienzo-. De corazón, espero que el año que viene se te promueva a un mejor Distrito. Lo mereces -afirmo, sinceramente. Sería bueno que alguien de este extraño equipo logre sus sueños.

Effie sacude la mano, como restándole importancia al hecho de la posible mejora de su fortuna, después nos besa en la mejilla y se aleja rápidamente. Está abrumada. Le agradamos y sé que nos ganamos un lugar dentro de su capitolesco corazón.

Haymitch cruza los brazos y nos examina.

- ¿Un último consejo? -pregunto.

-Al sonar el gong, sigan el plan –-dice-. Cuando estén juntos, salgan corriendo, pongan toda la distancia posible de por medio y encuentren una fuente de agua. No se separen por nada del mundo. ¿Entendido? -enfatiza, mirando penetrantemente a Prim.

¿Pensará que Prim no confía lo suficientemente en mí? ¿Sabrá algo que yo no sé?

-Y recuerden, sigan vivos.

Es el mismo consejo que le dio a Prim en el tren, sin el tono de burla. Solamente asentimos.

-Haymitch… -empieza Prim, dudosa-. Este… -los nervios le ganan, así que mejor opta por hacerle una seña de que se acerque, como si fuera a susurrarle algo.

Haymitch enarca una ceja, confundido, pero lo hace. Se acerca lentamente a Prim y cuando esta a su altura, lo agarra desprevenido y enrosca sus manitas en su cuello, envolviéndolo en un cariñoso abrazo a la vez que le susurra un 'Gracias'. Él está tan sorprendido que abre los ojos como platos. Por segunda ocasión, nuestro mentor se ruboriza, tanto que parece que de un momento a otro la cara le va a explotar. Alza los brazos, con la clara intención de devolverle el gesto, pero rápidamente lo descarta. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Haymitch no tiene este tipo de contacto? Por su expresión, muchos años. ¿Será culpa del Capitolio? ¿De Los Juegos? ¿Siempre habrá sido así de hosco? ¿O es culpa de la vida de vencedor? Quizá es todo. Mejor no pensar en ello.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, que para Haymitch debieron parecer eternos, Prim lo suelta, ruborizada. Él se endereza y trata de recomponerse. Se ve afectado. Me mira, con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de adivinar si yo haré lo mismo o no. Por supuesto que no lo haré; no por falta de ganas, sino porque sé que no le gustaría. Sin embargo:

-Gracias, Haymitch -digo- Prim tiene razón: eres un buen mentor.

Un bufido es lo que recibo como respuesta. No puedo evitar sonreír. No esperaba otra cosa de él.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan a dormir. Necesitarán energía para mañana -dice, más repuesto y tratando de sonar malhumorado.

Asentimos. Nos despedimos de nuestros estilistas efímeramente. Mañana, ellos viajarán con nosotros hasta el mismísimo punto desde el que nos lanzarán a la batalla; ese será el momento de la verdadera despedida. Caminamos hasta nuestras habitaciones en silencio. Prim me susurra un 'Hasta mañana', respondo lo mismo. No hay palabras de despedida; supongo que como estaremos juntos en el estadio, no hay necesidad.

Entro a mi habitación y voy directamente a la ducha. Me quedo un largo rato ahí. Esta será la última vez que tome un baño de agua caliente, así que decido aprovecharlo mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos. ¿Mi familia habrá visto el programa de hoy? Si sí, ¿qué pensarán de mi declaración? Me imagino que mi papá y mis hermanos estarán confundidos y consternados por mi situación. Ellos siempre me animaban a acercarme a ella -el hecho de estar enamorado de Katniss no era un secreto en mi hogar-, pero nunca me atreví. Mi madre, seguramente, estará enojada. No le parecía bien que estuviera enamorado de una chica de la Veta, "Son problemáticas", decía. Pero ése no era el verdadero motivo de su disgusto. Cuando se dio cuenta de la relación tan estrecha y profunda que unía a Katniss con Gale, se molestó tanto que fue en ese momento que comenzó con ese pretexto, antes no. Pienso que la causa de su molestia fue darse cuenta que iba a correr con la misma suerte que mi padre: me enamoré de una chica que no me aceptaría por casarse con un minero. La historia se repetiría. Tal cual cómo me lo advirtió. Pero, siendo sincero, la culpa no es de Gale ni de Katniss, es mía. Por callar y no decir lo que sentía. Si me hubiera acercado, no digo que caería rendida, instantáneamente, de amor por mí, pero, tal vez, pude haberla enamorado. Quién sabe. Ya nunca lo sabré.

Ojalá Katniss no me odie y desee mi muerte por haber hecho públicos mis sentimientos. Presiento que está furiosa y si la tuviera enfrente, me saltaría a golpes. Espero me perdone y no causarle problemas con Gale.

Salgo de mi larga ducha, y después de secarme por completo, me pongo un pijama que consta de un pantalón, tipo deportivo, color blanco y una playera del mismo color, y me acuesto. Me relajo y trato de dormir. Permanezco con los ojos cerrados unos minutos pero es inútil, el sueño no llegará pronto. Resignado, me levanto de la cama y salgo de mi habitación, recorro el vestíbulo hacia la puerta que da al tejado y subo. Me acerco al borde de éste, como cuando vinimos con Haymitch, y me quedo admirando la ciudad. El Capitolio brilla. En las calles hay bastante ruido, música, gente cantando y cláxones. "Al menos podré disfrutar de la fiesta, de lejos; total, es por nosotros", pienso.

Me pierdo, siguiendo a la gente que baila y tratando de distinguir los detalles de su vestimenta...

-¿No puedes dormir?

Volteo sobresaltado. Es Cinna, no lo sentí llegar.

-No quería perderme la fiesta en nuestro honor -respondo, mirando de nuevo a la multitud.

-¿Te gustaría hablar de lo que pasó hace un rato? -pregunta, serio. Supongo que se refiere a mi escena en el ascensor.

-Creo que no hay mucho qué decir. Sólo me asusté un poco… por lo de mañana -respondo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, admirando la ciudad.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –digo, después de dudar un momento. Cinna asiente-. ¿Por qué nos ayudaron? Sé que es su trabajo pero no dejo de pensar que hay algo más. Portia me comentó algo sobre personas aquí que no disfrutan Los Juegos, perdóname si dudo, pero, ¿es cierto? ¿Ustedes… son diferentes a la mayoría?

-Esta es la primera vez que Portia y yo estamos a cargo, como jefes, de un Distrito-comienza, en voz casi inaudible, después de pensarlo un momento-. Nosotros comenzamos como parte del equipo de preparación del Distrito 2, hacíamos el "trabajo sucio": bañar, depilar, maquillar y peinar a los Tributos. En ese entonces, no recuerdo qué año, una chica del Distrito 8 que salió elegida llamó mi atención. Tenía 12 años, igual que Prim, sus papás y hermanos habían muerto… de hambre –duda ante esto último-, no hubo nadie que se ofreciera como voluntario y la salvara de tan terrible final. Después de que toda su familia murió, fue enviada al orfanato del Distrito. Cuando fue elegida, eran visibles las marcas del maltrato que sufrió ahí: había perdido tres dedos de su mano derecha, tenía moretones en partes visibles de su cuerpo y una espantosa cicatriz en la mejilla, que parece fue a causa de un latigazo. Ella ya no era una niña ni una persona, tanto fue el abuso que lograron despersonalizarla: no reía, casi no hablaba, con la vista perdida… estaba vacía… y en calidad de objeto. En vez de verla como "ella", parecía que veías un "algo". No había mucha diferencia entre una silla o una mesa y ella: tres cosas inertes que cumplen con una función en específico. Y la de ella era morir.

Cinna hace una pausa, nos quedamos en relativo silencio. Me percato que está perdido, mirando y no a la multitud que festeja sin reparo alguno. ¿Cómo sabrá tantos detalles de esa niña? ¿Será ese el tipo de pláticas que tienen entre mentores: contar la vida de los niños a su cargo y expiar sus culpas para sentirse menos miserables por "ayudarlos" a "bien morir"? Quizá sí, si no, no me explico que Cinna lo sepa.

-El día de Los Juegos, al terminar los 60 segundos, no hizo nada por huir o protegerse sigue, serio, y en voz baja-. Bajó de la plataforma sin prisa, caminando, y sin un rumbo en específico hasta que murió: mientras se llevaba a cabo la pelea por provisiones en la Cornucopia, un hacha le partió la cabeza. De entre tanta masacre, no supe bien de dónde salió esa hacha, lo único que tenía en claro fue que su muerte no fue a causa de un Tributo o un arma: el Capitolio fue quién la asesinó poco a poco hasta que no quedó nada de ella. Estar en Los Juegos fue sólo una forma de retribuirle tanto tiempo de abuso: por fin dejo de sufrir. Sentí tanta empatía por ella que me nació querer ayudarle, cosa que no pude hacer, claro está. Desde entonces, Portia y yo trabajamos duro para ocupar este puesto y ayudar, en la medida de lo posible, a los Tributos que estuvieran a nuestro cargo. ¿Esto responde tus dudas?

Sólo atino a asentir. Estoy tenso, no dejo de imaginarme que esa niñita pudo haber sido Prim… o Katniss. O yo. O cualquiera.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? -pregunto. Me siento cómo un idiota preguntándole eso pero es lo único que logro articular.

-Sila… Lowell –contesta, en un susurro. Me sorprende lo bien que lo recuerda. Realmente debió afectarle-. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Mañana tenemos que empezar desde temprano.

Asiento y bajamos del tejado, en silencio. Cuando estoy por entrar a mi habitación me susurra un 'Buena suerte' y se aleja hacia el ascensor. Me meto a la cama y me entierro bajo las cobijas, y no dejo de pensar en Sila Lowell. Los juegos en los que participó debieron de haber sido hace muchos años ya que no logro recordarla.

.

**(POV KATNISS).**

Me levanto sigilosamente, no quiero despertar a mi madre. Me quito el pijama que he usado desde hace cinco días y me pongo mi atuendo de caza, unos pantalones y una camisa negra, mientras lo hago recuerdo mi sueño.

_"Camino lentamente por el pasillo de la escuela. No tengo ganas de llegar al salón de Prim, no sé qué hacer. No podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que, otra vez, no tenemos nada que comer. De repente, siento como si alguien me mirara, volteo a mi derecha y ahí está él, al otro lado del patio. Nuestras miradas se cruzan durante un segundo; él, me mira insistentemente, yo, bajo la vista, avergonzada, y entonces lo veo: el primer diente de león del año. Me agacho y lo recojo porque sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir…"_

Me calzo las botas; la piel fina y suave se ha adaptado a mis pies.

_"… Me levanto, con el diente de león en las manos. No sé en qué momento pero Peeta Mellark está frente a mí, mirándome profundamente con sus ojos azules…"_

Trenzo mi cabello y me pongo la chamarra de mi padre.

_"…Los dos nos miramos unos segundos sin decir nada. Siento mis mejillas arder; él sólo sonríe. Trato de decirle 'Gracias' pero él se adelanta y posa un dedo sobre mi boca. Seguimos sin decir nada. Entonces, toma mi cara entre sus manos y susurra un 'Te quiero', a la vez que posa sus labios sobre los míos, delicadamente. Mientras me besa, yo sólo puedo pensar que también lo quiero."_

-Hija, ¿a dónde vas? -me interrumpe mi madre. Yo me sobresalto y siento mi cara arder de vergüenza.

-Voy a cazar, no puedo estar toda la vida aquí -respondo, tratando de sonar seria, hosca, pero mi tonta felicidad me delata.

Mi madre sonríe y asiente, y yo me doy la vuelta, enojada, por no poder esconder las emociones que siento. Bajo al comedor y tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar todo lo que recojo. Salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la, hipotéticamente, electrificada alambrada que separa el bosque del Distrito 12. Me tomo un instante para escuchar con atención, por si oigo el zumbido que indica que la valla está cargada. No lo está. Me escondo detrás de un grupo de arbustos, me tumbo boca abajo y me arrastro por la tira de sesenta centímetros que lleva suelta varios años.

En cuanto estoy entre los arboles, recupero un arco y un carcaj de flechas que tenía escondidos en un tronco hueco, y me dispongo a buscar presas. Me cuesta un poco encontrarlas, no porque no haya, sino por la falta de actividad de estos últimos días. Soy demasiado lenta. Después de lo que parecieran mil años, logro obtener una ardilla y un conejo, bastante gorditos. Creo que con eso bastará… por hoy.

Antes de regresar a casa, me tumbo en el pasto, rememorando mi sueño y pensando en Peeta Mellark. Anoche, después de su confesión, yo solamente podía pensar en lo malo de la situación, pero hoy, al despertar, sentía una rara sensación de felicidad que, culposamente, tenía que ver con él, y no con Prim. Encontré cierto sentido en las pocas acciones de Peeta de las que he sido testigo: el lanzarme el pan, sus miradas en la escuela, la ayuda de su papá para con nosotras. Quizá sólo estoy relacionando coincidencias y viendo cosas que no están, pero algo me dice que Peeta no miente, que él es bueno y fue sincero durante la entrevista.

Peeta Mellark enamorado de mí.

Nunca presté atención a ese tipo de cosas, lo único que me interesaba era encontrar la manera de no morirnos de hambre. El pensar en chicos, novios y todo eso, preferí dejárselo a las otras chicas. Y ahora, no dejo de pensar en él y sentirme como una idiota. Cosa que debería molestarme pero, mal que me pese, no lo hace sino todo lo contrario: me agrada.

'¡Basta, Katniss!', me regaño. Si las circunstancias fueran otras, no habría problema… pero no lo son. Hoy comienzan Los Juegos; hoy podría perderlos a los dos. No puedo permitirme una efímera felicidad que me será cruelmente arrebatada así como comenzó. Me levanto a regañadientes de mi zona de confort y regreso al Distrito. Tras pensarlo unos momentos, me decido a hacer mi deber: me dirijo a la panadería.

.

**(POV PEETA).**

Me doy cuenta que no he dormido nada cuando Portia viene por mí. Sin cambiarme de ropa, subimos al tejado para dirigirnos al estadio. Un aerodeslizador surge de la nada y deja caer una escalera de mano. Pongo mis pies y manos en el primer escalón y, de inmediato, me paralizo. Una especie de corriente me pega a la escalera hasta que me sube al interior. Al llegar, una mujer vestida con una bata blanca se me acerca con una jeringa y la introduce debajo de la piel de mi antebrazo, al mismo tiempo que me indica que se trata de un dispositivo de seguimiento. ¿Dispositivo de seguimiento? ¿Y a dónde creen que me podría escapar? 'Seguramente al Distrito 12 para que nunca puedan encontrarme', pienso, irónico. En cuanto el dispositivo está colocado, la mujer desaparece y recogen a Portia del tejado. Un chico Avox se acerca y nos guía a una habitación donde han servido el desayuno. A pesar de la falta de descanso me siento alerta, quizá por los nervios, y trato de compensar esas energías comiendo todo lo que pueda.

El viaje dura una media hora. Después se oscurecen las ventanas, lo que indica que hemos llegado al estadio. Es el principio del final. Y en vez de sentirme aterrado, recuerdo a las personas que quiero y me despido mentalmente de ellos.

'Papá, te quiero. Pase lo que pase no te dejes caer. Afortunadamente, este fue el último año de Cosecha para ti; ya no sufrirás más por nosotros.'

El aerodeslizador aterriza, y Portia y yo volvemos a la escalera, esta vez para bajar hasta un tubo subterráneo que da a las catacumbas. Estamos debajo de lo que es la Arena en sí.

'Mamá, por favor, confía un poco en mí. Lo necesito.'

Seguimos las instrucciones para llegar a mi destino, la sala de lanzamiento, una habitación para realizar los últimos preparativos antes de iniciar Los Juegos.

'Matt, Bran, gracias por todo. Espero que todos esos años de haberme molestado para tratar de sacar mi "lado salvaje" hayan rendido frutos. Sería la única manera de sobrevivir. Los quiero. No dejen solos a mis papás.'

Me ducho rápidamente con agua fría y siento cómo se relajan mis músculos. Me cepillo los dientes y, después, Portia me ayuda a vestirme con la ropa que han dejado para mí, que es la misma para todos los Tributos: pantalón café, playera y chaqueta negra con capucha.

'Katniss, por favor, no desesperes. Te prometo hacer lo posible por regresarte a Prim.'

-¿Estás cómodo, Peeta? -pregunta Portia respecto a la ropa.

-Sí, estoy bien. Todo me queda perfectamente.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar la llamada –me dice-. ¿Quieres comer algo más?

Tendría que haber aceptado pero lo rechazo. Son tantos los nervios, que siento cómo se me estruja el estómago; si como algo, seguramente terminaría por vomitarlo.

'Gale, cuídala.' Incluso se me escapa un pensamiento hacia él.

Portia me toma de la mano y la aprieta entre las suyas. Se siente bien. Nos quedamos así un rato.

-Eres el mejor Tributo que he tenido -interrumpe Portia el silencio.

-Soy el único -le digo, recordando lo que me dijo Cinna ayer en la noche, y sonreímos.

-Cuando estés allá arriba, recuerda una cosa: aunque no se nos permite hacerlo, Cinna y yo estamos de acuerdo en que si pudiéramos apostar, apostaríamos por ustedes.

-¿Es… es en serio? -susurro, sin aliento. Sus palabras me rompen por completo pero rápidamente me recompongo. No me puedo dar el lujo de flaquear en estos momentos.

-De verdad -afirma.

Estoy a punto de responderle, pero una voz femenina me interrumpe para anunciarnos que ha llegado el momento de prepararme para el lanzamiento.

Todavía agarrados de las manos, Portia me acompaña a la placa de metal redonda.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch: corran, busquen agua. Lo demás saldrá solo -dice, y yo asiento; después, me sorprende con un beso en la mejilla.

Nos separamos, subo a la plataforma y, entonces, me rodea un cilindro de cristal. Me quedo lo más quieto posible, mirando fijamente a mi estilista. Estoy aterrado. Portia me señala y después posa su mano derecha en el corazón, y deja escapar una solitaria lágrima: me esta diciendo que me quiere. 'Yo también te quiero', susurro, más para mí que para ella. De repente, la plataforma comienza a elevarse, desapareciendo Portia de mi vista, y durante unos segundos me encuentro a oscuras. Después noto la brillante luz del sol y un viento fuerte.

En ese momento oigo la voz de Claudius Templesmith, el legendario presentador:

-¡Damas y caballeros, que comiencen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

Inhalo y exhalo.

Estamos en un terreno despejado y llano, plano. A mi derecha hay un lago. A la izquierda, unos ralos bosques de pinos. Detrás de los Tributos que tengo en frente, no se ve nada.

Inhalo, exhalo.

Los veinticuatro Tributos estamos frente a la Cornucopia dorada, llena a rebosar de comida, armas, ropa, medicinas, agua…

Inhalo.

Volteo a mi derecha, desesperado, buscando a Prim. Necesito localizarla ya que ella será mi guía. No la veo. Volteo a mi izquierda, ¡y ahí está!, a cinco Tributos de distancia. Ella está mirando a todos lados, asustada, supongo que siguiendo las instrucciones de Haymitch de buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

Exhalo.

Reviso los suministros que están alejados de la Cornucopia. Localizo una mochila negra, a unos 10 metros, y decido que ése será mi objetivo. Me pongo en posición de correr, esperando el momento del gong… pero mi mente, cruel, me transporta al Distrito 12:

_"-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –me despierto aterrado._

_-Shhh. Panecito, cálmate…_

_-Papá, por favor, no dejes que me lleven. No quiero que me coman… -estoy agitado y no paro de llorar._

_-Peeta, tranquilo, estás en casa. Mientras estés aquí nada malo te pasará. No lo permitiré –trata de calmarme mi papá._

_-Pero… pero… es que… ellos… -me cuesta hablar-. ¡Papá, ellos venían tras de mí, yo corría y corría pero me alcanzaban… y… y después empezaban a comerme! Yo no quiero que me coman… me voy a portar bien… te lo prometo._

_-Tú siempre te portas bien, hijo, no hace falta que lo prometas. _

_-En… entonces, ¿por qué ayer se comieron a una persona? Yo lo vi… ¡en la tele!_

_- Estás en casa, con tu familia. Tranquilo, nadie te va a comer._

_-¿Por qué hicieron eso, papá? ¿Ese muchacho hizo algo malo para que se lo comieran?_

_-No, Peeta, lo único que hizo mal ese muchacho fue tener mala suerte. Es todo._

_-¿Pero por qué? -¿Mala suerte? No entiendo._

_-Es complicado, hijo. Quizás cuando seas un poco más grande pueda explicártelo –dice mi padre, triste._

_-Ya soy grande, papá –a pesar del miedo, mi orgullo de hombre sale a relucir-. ¡Acuérdate que puedo cargar un costal de harina de 40 kilos!... con ayuda tuya._

_-Tienes razón, hijo, no sé cómo pude olvidarlo –contesta, regalándome una sonrisa._

_-Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar qué sucede?_

_-Peeta, a pesar de que ya eres todo un "hombre" hay muchas cosas que te faltan por conocer. Lo que viste ayer es nuevo para ti, pero no para mí. Cuando era niño yo también sufría de pesadillas y tenía miedo de que algo me comiera. Si bien, eran solamente sueños, no significa que no sea real. Esos monstruos existen, Peeta. Son tan reales como tú o como yo._

_-¿E… eso significa que… que algún día van a venir por mi?_

_-Peor aun: cabe la posibilidad de que seas tú el que vaya hacia ellos –responde, pero eso sólo sirve para que yo me aterre aún más._

_-No… no, yo no quiero ir con ellos… -grito, enfadado._

_-No digo que vayas por voluntad propia; créeme cuando te digo que ese muchacho no quería estar allí, Peeta. Los obligan a ir._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Quién? –pregunto, incrédulo. ¿Quién sería capaz de obligarlos a ir hacia esas cosas tan horrorosas?_

_-El Capitolio. Ese gobierno para el que trabajamos es el que los obliga. Todas esas personas… tan coloridas y extravagantes que viste por televisión, los obligan a ir. Lo disfrutan._

_-¿P…por… por qué disfrutarían ver cómo muere alguien?_

_-Sinceramente, no lo sé, hijo._

_-¿Puedo hacer algo para que no me envíen con esos monstruos? –pregunto, desesperado debe de haber una forma de no hacerlo._

_-Peeta… no voy a mentirte, sabes que no me gusta, pero esto será duro: no hay nada que puedas hacer, es obligatorio participar en Los Juegos del Hambre…_

_-¿Los Juegos del Hambre?_

_-Sí. A partir de los doce años puedes ser elegido para participar; eso que viste ayer son Los Juegos del Hambre._

_-Papá…_

_-Hijo, a su debido tiempo sabrás toda la historia, dejémoslo así por el momento; pero ya que sabes esto, quiero que me prometas una cosa: de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, prométeme que eso no te va a cambiar. Que seguirás siendo el mismo niño alegre, amable, valiente y honesto que eres._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Dentro de esta miseria, de esta crueldad, puede llegar un momento en que esto te cambie por completo, ya sea para convertirte en alguna de esas personas que disfrutan del sufrimiento de los demás o en alguien tan indiferente que no le importe pero que tampoco disfrute del dolor ajeno. Peeta, quiero que entiendas que la única forma de luchar contra eso es ser tú mismo. Que por más que hagan o dejen de hacer, no debemos convertirnos en una pieza más de sus juegos..."_

Esa fue mi primera pesadilla, tení años, no recuerdo bien, sólo sé que sentía miedo, pánico. También fue la primera vez que vi y escuche sobre los juegos en los que ahora estoy participando.

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de despejar ese recuerdo, que no sólo fue una pesadilla, ahora es real.

Mi tiempo se acabó. Suena el gong.

Afortunadamente, mi cuerpo respondió y no se quedó paralizado como en mis sueños. Salgo disparado hacia la mochila que visualicé segundos antes. Los demás Tributos van directamente a la Cornucopia, tratando de hacerse de cualquier cosa, yo tomo la mochila sin problema alguno y me la echo al hombro. Cuando me dispongo a correr, escucho las palabras de Haymitch:

_"Ni se te ocurra ir hacia la Cornucopia… -me dice, lanzándome una penetrante mirada- no eres lo suficientemente bueno para resistir el baño de sangre."_

Y en ese momento me doy cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras.

Corro hacia la Cornucopia, esquivando golpes y Tributos. Tengo que hacerme de un arma, medicinas… no importa qué, es lo que me quiso decir Haymitch. Mientras los Tributos Profesionales masacran a los demás, yo logro tomar una lanza, no sé a qué Tributo ya muerto se le cayó. 'Creo que con esto es suficiente', pienso. Logro esquivar una estocada del Tributo del 4, Adem, que no sé en qué momento se colocó detrás de mí, y comenzamos a pelear: él, con una larga y afilada espada, y yo, más que la lanza, con todo el miedo posible como fuerza y escudo.

Golpe tras golpe, estocada tras estocada. Ninguno logra dañar al otro. Él jadea, yo estoy empezando a cansarme. Es una suerte que ningún Tributo se interponga en nuestro camino si no ya estaría muerto; aun así, no creo poder resistir más.

¡Prim! De repente recuerdo a mi pequeña compañera. ¡Mierda!, ni siquiera puse atención en ella, ahora no sé en dónde está escondida. Soy un imbécil. Aunque la sola idea me asquea, tengo que terminar ya con esta pelea. Tengo que matarlo; debo ir a buscarla.

¡PEETA!

Me quedo helado, tenso. Es un grito de niña… y no es la pequeña del 11.

Alzo la vista, busco con desesperación de dónde vino el grito… y la veo: Prim, de rodillas, llorando y con un cuchillo en la garganta.

El chico del Distrito 2 la va a matar.

.

**(POV KATNISS).**

La situación fue realmente incomoda. Cuando fui a la panadería, a la parte trasera, me recibió el papá de Peeta, como siempre, como cada domingo de canje. El momento fue de una agotante carga emotiva: el señor no es muy hablador, pero nos conocemos un poco, y él conoce incluso mejor a Prim, porque, cuando mi hermana vendía sus quesos, siempre le guardaba dos al panadero y él le daba una generosa cantidad de pan a cambio. Es mucho más amable que la bruja de su mujer, así que esperábamos a que ella no estuviera; y yo, por mi parte, soy la persona más antipática del mundo. No sé cómo Peeta se fue a fijar en mí.

Le llevé la ardilla que cacé, no como canje, sino como un regalo, como una muestra de agradecimiento y con la clara intención de pagar una pequeña parte de las deudas que siento hacia ellos. Al principio se rehusó a aceptarla sin darme algo a cambio, pero yo soy más terca que él, así que terminé por convencerlo de aceptar. No hablamos más que eso. La situación era tan deprimente que no se necesitaban palabras, con tan sólo mirarnos y asentir nos dijimos todo: él, que sentía mucho la situación de Prim; yo, de igual forma, que sentía por lo que estaba pasando Peeta. Nada más.

Cuando regresé a casa, me esperaba una bañera de agua caliente. Me restregué para quitarme la tierra, el sudor de los bosques y toda la mugre que se acumuló en mí estos días. Salí de la bañera y me puse la misma ropa de cazar que traía. Ahora sólo me queda esperar. Dentro de un rato comenzarán Los Juegos, no estoy segura de querer verlos. No sé si lo soportaría.

.

Faltan solamente 10 minutos.

Mi madre y yo nos sentamos en nuestro comedor, nerviosas. Ella se toma las manos una y otra vez; yo, me muerdo las uñas hasta sangrar. Repentinamente, nuestro televisor se enciende. Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith aparecen, para informar cómo van las encuestas de salida antes dé: las parejas del Distrito 2 y 12, son las favoritas, seguidos, por mucho, de la pareja del 1 y el chico del 11.

Sólo 5 minutos.

Estoy a punto de salir corriendo rumbo al bosque, pero me detengo al escuchar las entrevistas que hacen a los ciudadanos del Capitolio: todos hablan sobre el trágico Distrito 12: la dulce niña que lo que más desea es regresar con su hermana; el galante chico que peleará por regresar y conquistar al amor de su vida.

Todo es emoción, tristeza, lloriqueos…

Y ya no hay tiempo. No puedo huir. Los Tributos ya están en la arena.

-¡Damas y caballeros, que comiencen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre! –chilla Claudius Templesmith en el instante que aparecen los Tributos.

Sólo 60 segundos. Estoy sudando frío. Mi madre me toma de la mano. Siento que me voy a desmayar cuando los veo.

Prim está a cinco Tributos, a su derecha, de Peeta. Se le ve nerviosa y perpleja, como buscando algo, más no con miedo. O al menos eso quiero creer. Por otro lado, Peeta, se ve serio, con la vista fija en una mochila negra, a unos 10 metros de él, y se pone en posición de correr. Está listo, tiene un objetivo.

Suena el gong. Peeta sale disparado hacia la mochila; Prim se queda parada en la plataforma, mirando a todos lados, sin encontrar ése algo que busca. Peeta toma la mochila y, cuando se dispone a escapar, es como si recordara algo. ¡No! ¿¡Qué hace?! Va hacia la Cornucopia. ¡Lo van a matar! Estoy hiperventilando. ¡No vayas! ¡No vayas! ¡No vayas!

Prim fija su vista en un gran arbusto a su izquierda y asiente. Se pone en posición de correr y sale disparada hacia allá. Peeta toma una lanza, bajo la atenta mirada del Tributo del 4. El chico monstruoso del 2, le sigue la pista a Prim… mientras asesina a unos cuantos Tributos. El chico del 4 sorprende a Peeta por la espalda pero él esquiva la estocada mortal que iba a su estómago. Comienzan a pelear. Peeta es realmente bueno parando y soltando estocadas con la lanza que consiguió, pero el del 4 tampoco se queda atrás. Golpe tras golpe, los dos se están cansando.

Antes de que Prim llegue al arbusto, el tal Cato avienta una lanza hacia sus pies, haciéndola tropezar y caer de bruces. El chico se acerca lentamente a ella. Creo, y ruego, porque no esté herida. Peeta y el Tributo del 4 siguen peleando. Se ven agotados.

No puedo respirar.

¡PEETA! Se escucha el grito de Prim de repente. Cato está con ella, la levanta del cabello y lo jala, resaltando su pequeño cuello mientras posa un cuchillo en él. ¡La va a matar! Peeta se distrae por el grito, está buscando de dónde viene. ¡Ya la vio! El chico del 4 aprovecha y golpea con el puño a Peeta en la mandíbula. Prim llora. Cato ríe. El del 4 está satisfecho. Peeta está en el suelo.

Los demás Tributos se van dispersando conforme pasan los segundos. Nadie se interesa por la pelea de Peeta ni por lo que le suceda a Prim. Tienen que salvar sus vidas… los pocos que quedan. Los Profesionales arrasaron con los frágiles Tributos que se aventuraron a ir a la Cornucopia; unos cuantos corrieron con más suerte y escaparon. En la Cornucopia sólo quedan los Tributos Profesionales y el trágico Distrito 12, acorralado por éstos. Ah, y el chico del 3. Es un idiota. No sé qué demonios hace ahí, de ser yo, ya hubiera salido huyendo, pero parece como si esperara algo.

Lo que sigue a continuación me deja helada.

Peeta, aún en el suelo, y mientras el chico del 4 está distraído, se aferra a su lanza y le atraviesa el estómago… pero no lo mata; aun así, no hay nada que puedan hacer por salvarlo. Está agonizando.

Estoy temblando. Sabía que Peeta en algún momento tendría que matar por su vida, pero de saberlo a verlo, hay mucha diferencia. Siento que no estoy viendo a Peeta, es como si fuera una persona totalmente desconocida para mí, en teoría lo es, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo desconozca.

Silencio.

Claudius y Caesar están atentos, no emiten sonido alguno; no quieren perderse de nada. Los Profesionales también están en silencio… como el resto de Panem, supongo. Peeta se levanta y saca su lanza del moribundo cuerpo del Tributo del 4, serio. Pensé que quizá estaría un poco aturdido por lo que acaba de hacer, pero no. Es como si hubiera hecho lo más normal del mundo.

Estoy empezando a tener miedo de Peeta Mellark.

Los demás Profesionales se juntan. Todos acorralan a Prim.

-¡Hey! Chico amoroso, tengo algo que quizá te interesa –grita Cato, sonriente, sosteniendo peligrosamente a mi hermanita.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esa chiquilla me interesa? -le responde Peeta, frío.

-¿Ah, no? ¿O sea que no hay problema si la mato? –pregunta, burlón.

Peeta lo mira, también burlón, lo que hace que Cato se tense. Después de unos segundos en los que sólo se escucha el llanto de Prim, Peeta enfrenta a Cato:

-Si quieres que vea cómo la matas, hazlo de una maldita vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver tus estupideces -escupe Peeta, cruzando los brazos y pareciendo aburrido.

-¿Cómo qué cosas? –pregunta Cato, más tenso… furioso.

-Como ir a cazar unos cuantos Tributos… y después de eso, regresar a casa. Así que con tu permiso, yo me voy -responde, aburrido, y se da la vuelta. Ignorando a los Profesionales; ignorando a Prim. No sé si se está burlando de Cato o es verdad lo que está diciendo.

-¿Qué crees que piense tu amorcito al saber que dejaste morir a su hermana? –lo reta, mientras jala fuertemente el cabello de Prim, haciéndola gritar.

Peeta se da la vuelta, clavando cruelmente su lanza en el chico moribundo que yace junto a él, rematándolo.

Suena el cañonazo.

Y después de dirigirles una sonrisa, dice las palabras que terminan por destruirme:

-No me interesa lo que piense.

-¿Pero…?

-Ellas son unas pobretonas -lo interrumpe Peeta, señalando a Prim- y cuando regrese a casa, porque tengo pensado hacerlo, seré rico. No creo que cuando vea todo el dinero que tengo, le importé que haya dejado morir a su hermana. Y en caso de que me reclame algo, hay más chicas, ¿no?

Habla con tanta superioridad que me asquea. Los Profesionales están, literales, con la boca abierta. No se esperaban eso… yo tampoco.

-Vaya, veo que lo de estar enamorado era sólo un truco para conseguir patrocinadores –dice, la chica del 2, Clove, sorprendida. Él sólo responde con una sonrisa; esa sonrisa que antes me cautivó, ahora la odio.

-¿Qué hiciste para conseguir un diez de puntuación? -pregunta Cato, furioso, sin soltar a Prim.

-Así que todo este teatro es por eso, ¿eh? –-afirma Peeta, siguiendo con la burla-. No soportas que alguien haya sacado la misma puntuación que tú, ¿verdad? Pero, si quieres, te lo muestro -dice, sacando agresivamente la lanza de su primera victima y señalándolo con ésta.

-Me parece bien… aunque, después de matar a la niñita. ¿Te parece? -lo reta. Insiste en presionar a Peeta; él cree que la va a proteger.

-¿Espero sentado o de pie? Tardas demasiado -responde. Eso sólo hace enfurecerlo más y poner en peligro inminente a Prim- ¿Qué te parece si mejor te dejas de tonterías y nos aliamos? –pregunta Peeta, retóricamente.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Está loco! Eso nunca se había visto… bueno, sí, pero son alianzas entre los Distritos que son fieles al Capitolio, no con los más desprotegidos. De haber estado ahí, yo me hubiera aliado con cualquiera, menos con ellos. Es como si escupiera sobre todos nosotros. Es un traidor.

Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith están igual de sorprendidos que yo… quizá, igual que todo mundo, y gritan que Peeta Mellark está haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir y regresar con su amada.

-¿Aliarnos? -pregunta Cato, después de una ronda de risas.

-Así es: nosotros seis contra los demás Tributos que quedan. Los exterminamos, al final quedamos nosotros y le damos a la audiencia lo que se merece: una verdadera pelea por la supervivencia. ¿Qué dicen? Será un verdadero festín.

Los Profesionales se miran unos a otros, confundidos, y sopesando la proposición de Peeta. Es una idea perversa, no tanto por los Profesionales, ellos siempre hacen eso, sino de quien viene, de un chico de un Distrito inferior: si aceptan, la audiencia estará feliz… será una verdadera masacre y unos juegos fuera de lo común. Peeta realmente tuvo que haber hecho algo sorprendente en los entrenamientos para sentirse seguro tanto en retarlos como en aliarse con ellos.

-¿Y qué pasa con ella? -dice Cato, hablando de Prim.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa. Si vas a matarla hazlo de una vez…a menos que estés tan asustado de una mocosa llorona y cobarde que sacó un cinco de puntuación y por eso tardes tanto. Estás aterrado, ¿verdad? –se burla. Cato está más que furioso. Y yo estoy más que horrorizada: Peeta sobrepasó el límite, van a matar a mi hermana.

-¡No digas estupideces! –grita, furioso, mientras maltrata a Prim jalándole el cabello sin ninguna sutileza.

-Entonces mátala o déjala ir. Ella no nos supondrá algún problema, morirá sola. Y yo, personalmente, prefiero a los Tributos que dan pelea y suplican desesperadamente por su vida. No encuentro diversión ni hombría alguna en asesinar Tributos tan fáciles como ella –dice, mirando a Prim y encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de que habla de matar personas, más concretamente, a niños.

Sorprendentemente, sus palabras tienen un efecto tranquilizador en Cato, ya que afloja su agarre contra mi hermana. Pero el efecto es contrario en mí: el mismo dolor que sentí anoche en el pecho, al saber de su supuesto amor por mí y lo deprimente de la situación, regresa… más fuerte. Con un toque de decepción.

Peeta Mellark es un monstruo.

* * *

**EllaCampbell:** Muchas gracias por el review. A mí también me gustan mucho estos dos personajes, por eso los tomé prestados, creo que Collins les resto importancia y eso me enfada. Como ya dije, Katniss dista mucho de gustarme, en ciertos momentos la odie, y creo que un pilar más importante que ella para el estallido de la rebelión, fue Peeta. No sé, él fue el que declaro sus sentimientos y el único que hacia algo por alguien más sin pensar en él mismo. Esa muestra de compañerismo y amor incondicional, según yo, pudo dar pie a remover sentimientos entre los habitantes del ficticio Panem, incluidos los del Capitolio, y mostrarles que incluso el gobierno los reprimía en ese aspecto: era mejor mantenerlos separados e individuales (en el caso de los del Capitolio, que sólo les interesará lo superficial), pensando sólo en sobrevivir y dejando de lado cosas tan esenciales como la fraternidad. Muchas gracias por leerme. Espero tus comentarios sobre este capítulo.

**Vale-Misty Cullen**: Espero que tu poder brujístico funcione está vez. :D Es una lastima que Collins no me ceda los derechos de su obra, haría taaaaaantas cosa, pero en fin. Ni modo. :( Y pues aquí está el capítulo, ya me dirás si te gustó, si vale la pena o no. D:

**XkanakoX:** Ya no te comas las uñas, aquí está. Ahora la que tiene nervios soy yo por saber qué te pareció. Gracias por leer. Un abrazo.

**Demetria-katniss:** Gracias por decir que es hermoso. Me emocioné como una idiota. Espero sea de tu agrado.

**KoyukiBetts:** Sí, yo me imagino que en está situación, Katniss tendría que mostrar más emociones y desbordarlas, aunque sea en su casa… y que mejor que con su mamá que sufrió la perdida de su marido. La situación dio un giro drástico y ahora es el turno de Katniss de ponerse en el lugar de su mamá. Quizá esto ayude a que no sea tan fría como en la historia original. Un abrazo y gracias por leerme.

**JavieraCullen:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y por leerme. Espero que la historia te atrape y valga la pena. Un beso.

Gracias también a los lectores anónimos. Ojalá se animaran a dejar un comentario para saber qué les parece la historia, si les gusta los giros que está dando o si, simplemente, no les gusta y creen que deba dejar de escribir porque no es lo mio.


	12. Rotos

**Disclaimer: Sí, sí, sí, todo es obra y gracia de Suzanne Collins, menos esta adaptación.**

**Nota: Mil, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero parece que los maestros se ponen de acuerdo para dejarte examenes, tareas, exposiciones, todo al mismo tiempo. :(**

**Nota 2: Otra disculpota por el capítulo, siento que está muy "X". Pero prometo compensarlo en los siguientes (espero)**

* * *

No puedo permitir que mate a Prim.

Me olvido de mi pelea y sólo pienso en qué hacer. Grave error. Adem me suelta un puñetazo en la mandíbula, lo que me hace caer. Estamos acorralados.

Cato ríe. Prim está llorando; es ante estás dos emociones que lo decido: Adem está distraído, sonriendo con autosuficiencia ante su "inminente" triunfo sobre mí; cree que tiene todo controlado, pero parece no darse cuenta que aún tengo la lanza conmigo. Pienso en Prim y su llanto, en Katniss, en la Sra. Everdeen, en mi papá, en mis hermanos, en mi mamá… en Cinna y Portia, ellos confían en mí. No puedo defraudarlos. Y utilizándolos a ellos como fuerza, me aferro a mi lanza y la entierro en su estómago.

Me levanto lentamente, estoy decidido a pelear contra Cato y alejar los sentimientos que amenazan con corroerme por lo que acabo de hacer. Nunca imaginé casi matar a alguien. En verdad lo siento mucho, tengo ganas de llorar, pero mi prioridad es Prim. No me importa morir aquí y ahora por ella y por darle una oportunidad. Pero mi sorpresa es mayúscula al ver a los demás Profesionales junto a Cato, acorralando a Prim. Quizá contra uno pueda pelear, pero ellos son cinco. Estoy perdido.

Me obligo a calmarme. Inhalo y exhalo. Tiene que haber una forma. Inhalo y exhalo. Tal vez pueda aventar mi lanza hacia alguno de ellos, específicamente hacia Cato que parece ser el líder y porque sostiene a Prim, para crear confusión: él la suelta, Prim corre… ¡Demonios! Son cinco, no creo que se preocupen por Cato, matarán a Prim antes de que pueda dar dos pasos y después vendrán por mí. Inhalo y exhalo…

-¡Hey! Chico amoroso, tengo algo que quizá te interesa –me grita Cato, sonriente, mientras jala a Prim de su cabello.

'Tranquilo, Peeta. Imagina que no es real, que es un sueño. No hagas estupideces. No hagas lo que piensan que harás.'

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esa chiquilla me interesa? -respondo, lo más fríamente posible.

-¿Ah, no? ¿O sea que no hay problema si la mato? –pregunta, burlón.

Me tensa escuchar a Prim llorar, así que hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer indiferente.

'No hagas lo que piensan que harás.'

-Si quieres que vea cómo la matas, hazlo de una maldita vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver tus estupideces -le escupo, cruzando los brazos y tratando de parecer desinteresado. Prim me mira, sorprendida, pero la ignoro.

-¿Cómo qué cosas? –pregunta Cato, tenso.

'No hagas lo que piensan que harás.'

-Como ir a cazar unos cuantos Tributos… y después de eso, regresar a casa. Así que con tu permiso, yo me voy -respondo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y me doy la vuelta.

-¿Qué crees que piense tu amorcito al saber que dejaste morir a su hermana? –insiste.

Me paro en seco al escuchar eso y un grito de Prim. La está maltratando. Estoy furioso. Inhalo y exhalo. Me doy la vuelta y clavo mi lanza en el pecho del chico del 4, a la altura del corazón, descargando la furia que siento. Suena el cañonazo. Lo maté.

No me permito procesar lo que acabo de hacer y rechazo la mirada de terror que me da Prim, mi prioridad es ella y nada más.

'No hagas lo que piensan que harás.'

-No me interesa lo que piense –respondo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero…?

'No hagas lo que piensan que harás.' 'Perdóname Prim, Katniss, papá', les suplico.

-Ellas son unas pobretonas -lo interrumpo, señalando a Prim y con toda arrogancia posible- y cuando regrese a casa, porque tengo pensado hacerlo, seré rico. No creo que cuando vea todo el dinero que tengo, le importé que haya dejado morir a su hermana. Y en caso de que me reclame algo, hay más chicas, ¿no?

Estoy a punto de salir corriendo hacia Prim y abrazarla al ver la mirada de sorpresa y reproche que me da, pero me contengo. No sé si lo que estoy diciendo funcionará, pero por ahora, lo hace.

-Vaya, veo que lo de estar enamorado era sólo un truco para conseguir patrocinadores –dice, la chica del 2, Clove, sorprendida mientras yo afirmo solamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hiciste para conseguir un diez de puntuación? -pregunta Cato, furioso, sin intención alguna de soltar a Prim.

_"… Los únicos que prestan atención a las puntuaciones son los demás Tributos: si sacas una mala puntuación, ellos no irán tras de ti. Te dejaran hasta el último o dejaran que mueras tú sola. No supones un peligro para ellos."_

Me retumban las palabras que Haymitch le dijo a Prim. ¿Será posible que todo esto sea por mi puntuación? ¿Cato es tan soberbio que no soporta tener competencia? ¿Por eso fueron hacia Prim, para atraerme, para matarme? Supongo que sí, él y yo sacamos las puntuaciones más altas.

_"…cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarte a ellos, o a uno sólo, utiliza esa calificación a tu favor."_

'No hagas lo que piensen que harás.'

-Así que todo este teatro es por eso, ¿eh? –-afirmo, burlón-. No soportas que alguien haya sacado la misma puntuación que tú, ¿verdad? Pero, si quieres, te lo muestro -y saco agresivamente la lanza del cuerpo inerte de mi victima y lo apunto con ella.

-Me parece bien… aunque, después de matar a la niñita. ¿Te parece? -insiste. Piensa que voy a proteger a Prim… pero no lo haré.

_"… Peeta, quiero que entiendas que la única forma de luchar contra eso es ser tú mismo. Que por más que hagan o dejen de hacer, no debemos convertirnos en una pieza más de sus juegos..."_

¿Y si me convierto en una pieza más de sus juegos sin hacerlo?

_"… deben concentrarse, mirar fijamente al oponente sin perder de vista sus movimientos, así no los tomarán por sorpresa y podrán adivinar sus intenciones, entonces, ahí, atacan. Ustedes son los que tienen que sorprenderlos…"_

Eso es lo que nos decía el entrenador de lucha libre en la escuela, y terminaba con la frase: _"Para entender al enemigo, deben pensar como el enemigo."_

'No hagas lo que piensan que harás.'

-¿Espero sentado o de pie? Tardas demasiado -le respondo. Y pasa lo inevitable: se enfurece más y yo trato de suavizar la situación haciendo algo que ni en mis más locos sueños imaginé- ¿Qué te parece si mejor te dejas de tonterías y nos aliamos?

-¿Aliarnos? -pregunta Cato, después de un ataque de risa.

'Piensa como el enemigo y utiliza tu puntuación a favor'

-Así es: nosotros seis contra los demás Tributos que quedan. Los exterminamos, al final quedamos nosotros y le damos a la audiencia lo que se merece: una verdadera pelea por la supervivencia. ¿Qué dicen? Será un verdadero festín.

Mi propuesta queda en el aire. Los Profesionales se miran unos a otros, sorprendidos por lo que acabo de decir. No se lo esperaban. 'Acepten, acepten, acepten', pienso, es la única manera de salvar a Prim. O eso creo.

-¿Y qué pasa con ella? -dice Cato, hablando de Prim.

'No hagas lo que piensan que harás. En estos momentos no eres tú, eres Cato'

-Ya te dije que no me interesa. Si vas a matarla hazlo de una vez…a menos que estés tan asustado de una mocosa llorona y cobarde que sacó un cinco de puntuación y por eso tardes tanto. Estás aterrado, ¿verdad?

'Perdóname Prim.'

-¡No digas estupideces! –grita, furioso, mientras maltrata a Prim.

Estoy furioso, es un animal. Inhalo, exhalo.

'Tranquilo Peeta, no hagas lo que piensan que harás. Piensa como el enemigo: Cato es soberbio, orgulloso y le gusta ser el centro de atención. Ponte en su lugar y sobrepásalo, sé más que él… humíllalo.'

'Nuevamente, perdóname Prim.'

-Entonces mátala o déjala ir. Ella no nos supondrá algún problema, morirá sola. Y yo, personalmente, prefiero a los Tributos que dan pelea y suplican desesperadamente por su vida. No encuentro diversión ni hombría alguna en asesinar Tributos tan fáciles como ella –digo, mirando a Prim y viendo sus ojitos llenos de decepción.

Me sorprende ver que Cato afloja su agarre sobre Prim. No sé sí debería tomarlo como una victoria o esperar lo peor; me parece que él puede ser impredecible… en momentos, pero me calmo al ver que su soberbia es mayor: suelta a Prim y la avienta hacia el suelo, restándole importancia. Sabe que ella no tiene oportunidad contra él. Está a salvo. No la matará.

-Y dinos, ¿cuáles son tus grandes habilidades? -pregunta, después de pensarlo un momento-. No creas que vamos a aceptar entre nosotros a un bueno para nada.

-Tengo que traducir eso como, qué hiciste para conseguir un diez, ¿verdad? -respondo, sonriendo, mientras él se enfurece.

'No tientes tu suerte, Peeta, no siempre estará a tu favor'.

-Ya, ya, ya. -digo, tratando de restarle importancia a mi bravuconería-. ¿Te propongo un trato? Te diré qué fue lo que hice, pero no aquí ni ahora, será en el momento justo antes de morir: cuando tu cuchillo esté sobre mi garganta…

-Me parece bien. -me interrumpe.

-O bien, antes de que mueras gracias a mi lanza atravesada entre tus ojos. Ahora sí, ¿te parece bien? -lo reto, sin miedo. Sé que aceptará.

-Ni lo sueñes, Chico Amoroso, tú no me matarás. -sentencia-. Pero tenemos un trato.

Y yo acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte; si en algún momento pensé tener una oportunidad de regresar a Prim a casa, se esfumó. Tendrá que hacerlo ella sola: en cualquier momento los Profesionales, más específicamente Cato, me matarán.

-¡Levántate, mocosa! -le escupe a Prim tirándole una patada. ¡Es una bestia, y yo sin poder hacer nada!-. Tienes diez segundos, así que corre rápido, porque cuando te atrape te arrepentirás hasta de haber nacido…

-Matémosla de una vez, ¿para qué esperar? -interrumpe el chico del 1, Marvel.

Es un idiota. A pesar de que me porto indiferente y alzo los hombros cómo diciendo "No me interesa" cuando voltean a verme, por dentro muero de miedo y empiezo a sudar frío. 'No la maten, no la maten, no la maten', le ruego a Cato, es mi última esperanza. 'Prim, maldita sea, corre', le grito internamente a mi compañera con la nula esperanza de que me escuche.

-¡He dicho que te largues, mocosa! -grita Cato, pero no hacia Prim sino a Marvel, imponiendo su autoridad.

Prim se levanta, temerosa y con dificultad, parece que Cato realmente la lastimo cuando le pateó, tanto que en vez de correr, camina torpemente… hacia donde estoy yo. Puedo sentir su mirada inquisitiva sobre mí. La he decepcionado. Ella confió en mí y le fallé.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! -me grita, cuando está a escasos centímetros de mí. Los Profesionales se echan a reír y murmuran que es una estúpida.

Cuando tenía pesadillas, en las que me mataban una y otra vez, eran tan reales que el dolor que infringían en mi cuerpo era insoportable… pero nada comparado con lo que estoy sintiendo ante la acusación de Prim. Es aún peor. Ojalá pudiera abrazarla y decirle que todo es un maldito error; que las circunstancias nos jugaron una mala broma y nos pusieron en diferentes posiciones; que solamente es una forma de protegerla; que nada de lo que he dicho es cierto; que es la única manera que encontré para que no nos mataran de inmediato… pero no puedo, al menos directamente.

Tomo bruscamente a mi pequeña, de la cara, y, siguiendo mi farsa frente a los Profesionales, intento decirle la verdad.

-Mira, Nenita -utilizo el tono burlón de Haymitch-, más te vale que corras y te dejes de cursilerías porque te aseguro que en el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar, _yo me haré cargo de ti_ -enfatizo-, tanto que desearás que alguno de ellos lo hubiera hecho. -digo, señalando a los Profesionales- ¡Así que largo de aquí! -termino, soltándola agresivamente.

Ella echa a correr, asustada, y sólo puedo gritarle un "Sigue viva" que, a ojos de los Profesionales, suena a burla pero que significa que confíe en mí.

-¡Hey! Tú. Más vale que te des prisa si no quieres que rompa nuestro trato. -grita Cato, a lo que parecía ser yo, pero no es así. Me doy cuenta que hay otro Tributo más detrás de mí. ¡¿Qué demonios hace?! ¡¿Por qué no se largó?! Es el Tributo del 3, no recuerdo cómo se llama. No entiendo cuál es el tipo de trato que haría él con los Profesionales, no parece una amenaza latente para ellos, ni siquiera para mí.

Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar. Como no sé qué hacer, camino hacia el lago y me siento a la orilla de éste, esperando instrucciones y alejando las emociones que amenazan con traicionarme. Me quito la mochila que obtuve y empiezo a revisar su contenido: un termo, unos cerillos, una bolsa de dormir, una botellita con yodo, un rollo de alambre, un paquete de galletas saladas, tiras de carne y un pedazo de tela, que desenrollo pero la meto rápidamente a la mochila: es un kit de cuchillos de varios tamaños. Volteo con mal disimulo pero me doy cuenta que Cato y los demás no me prestan atención, están entretenidos con las armas que hay dentro de la Cornucopia y revisando los víveres. Meto sigilosamente las manos a la mochila y saco dos cuchillos del kit, los más pequeños, y me los meto a cada una de las bolsas del pantalón. Quizá en algún momento intenten matarme y no puedo estar esperanzado únicamente a la lanza.

.

Después de estar un rato pensando en la manera de cómo zafarme de los Profesionales, sin morir en el intento para ir a buscar a Prim -sin ningún resultado-, el chico del 3 llama mi atención: se acerca hacia la Cornucopia con una pila de pequeños discos y se dispone a apilar los suministros. Dirijo mi mirada hacia las plataformas y veo que hay hoyos alrededor de éstas, es como si hubieran escarbado y… ¡No puede ser! ¡El chico saco las minas que rodean las plataformas! ¡Va a minar los suministros! Distrito 3, Distrito 3… ¡Eso es!, fábricas… televisores… explosivos. Mentiría si digo que no estoy más que sorprendido, es un genio: él protege los suministros a cambio de que no lo maten. Ojalá yo hubiera podido hacer algo tan grandioso como eso y así asegurar la supervivencia de Prim.

Cuando el chico del 3 termina de apilar los víveres, empieza a arrastrar los cadáveres de los demás Tributos, alejándolos lo más posible de la Cornucopia. Me pongo la mochila y avanzo hacia él, con la intención de ayudarlo. Entre más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido se llevarán los cuerpos y así podrán enviarlos a sus respectivos Distritos para que sus familias los entierren y los lloren con privacidad. A pesar de lo malo de esto, ellos ya están lejos de la maldad del Capitolio. Ya nada podrá dañarlos.

Cuando me acerco a él, me mira con desconfianza pero no dice nada. Quizá crea que voy a matarlo; así que me limito a tomar el cuerpo de un Tributo por los pies mientras le indico con la mirada que él lo levante por las manos. Y lo hace. Uno a uno, cargamos los cuerpos hasta el otro lado del lago. Uno a uno, cargamos con las muertes del Capitolio y haciéndonos responsables también. Uno a uno, sintiendo el dolor de todas y cada una de las familias. Uno a uno, deshaciendo cada sueño y esperanza que habitaba en ellos. Uno a uno, dedicándoles un adiós. Uno a uno, hasta llegar a diez. Falta un cuerpo. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de quién era hasta que lo tomé de las piernas: Adem, mi primer asesinato.

Lo observo por un rato y compruebo lo que ya sabía: quizá tenga entre quince o dieciséis, no es más grande que yo, pero es sólo un niño. Se ve tan indefenso, tan vulnerable… tan tranquilo. Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y la bilis comienza a subir por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi boca y, aunque es asqueroso, me la trago.

-Será mejor que te tranquilices o no tardarán en darse cuenta de tu farsa. -me susurra el chico del 3 mientras yo lo veo con confusión. Creo que se percató de mi estado-. Estaba detrás de ti… -comienza, en voz baja- me di cuenta de cada una de tus emociones. Lo hiciste por proteger a tu compañera, ¿verdad? -afirma, más que preguntar.

-No sé de qué hablas. -contesto, hosco-. Esa chiquilla no me interesa.

-Sí que sabes cómo jugar. -contesta, después de sonreír un poco y asentir.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con otra cosa? -pregunto, más brusco de lo que planeé.

-No. A menos que sepas cómo minar el suelo, si no es así, no te necesito.

Me doy la vuelta y regreso al otro lado del lago. Me acerco a los Profesionales pero ellos ni se inmutan con mi presencia, siguen alardeando de sus habilidades y lanzando armas sobre la Cornucopia, cosa que es una ventaja para mí, ya que me entero de sus aptitudes y deficiencias: Marvel es bueno con la lanza, nada más, si me enfrento a él, a solas, podría tener una oportunidad de ganar; Glimmer, su compañera, es casi buena con el arco, no logra dar en el blanco que se propone pero no hay que fiarse. Es malísima con otro tipo de armas así que, supongo, que me sería un poco más fácil que Marvel. Salma, del 4, está como yo, solamente mirando y estudiándolos; y de vez en cuando me voltea a ver, acusadora. Y cómo no, maté a su compañero. El verdadero problema son los del 2: Clove es mortífera con los cuchillos; es muy ágil y en dado caso que me enfrente a ella, si me distraigo aunque sea por un segundo, soy hombre muerto. Cato es excelente con las lanzas y las espadas, y mediocre con el cuchillo y el arco, pero tiene una fuerza física sorprendente. No es en vano que se haya entrenado toda su vida para esto. En resumen, éstos dos representan el verdadero peligro. Y, quizá, también Salma.

Por mi parte, quizá piensen que el arma con la que me desenvuelvo mejor es la lanza y que le mostré a los Vigilantes algo realmente extraordinario con ella. Espero no demostrar lo contrario, ya que si se enteran que no soy más que un pobre e inútil panadero que no sabe más que hornear y glasear, terminaré muerto más rápido que un suspiro. O peor aún, puede que la tortura sea mayor que en mis sueños que termine rogando porque me maten de una buena vez.

.

Ya es casi de noche.

El chico del 3 hace unas horas que terminó con su labor de reactivar las minas alrededor de los suministros y los Profesionales terminaron de mallugar la Cornucopia con sus habilidades. Aún no han dicho nada sobre el plan a seguir para ir detrás de los demás Tributos. No sé que papel me corresponderá desempeñar. Ojalá opten por dejarme a cargo de cuidar los víveres o algo así. A pesar de que alardeé sobre ir a cazar Tributos, la sola idea de pensarlo me aterra y asquea. Cuando maté al chico del 4 no lo hice por gusto; no busco justificarme pero, a mi favor, puedo decir que estaba en un momento de furia y desesperación. No pensé, sólo lo hice. Pero eso no compensa en nada la culpabilidad que me embarga. Pensar en su familia, en si tiene hermanos, primos o una novia en casa, rebota constantemente en mi cabeza. ¿Su familia estará maldiciéndome y deseando mi muerte? No lo dudo. Si alguno de mis hermanos hubiese estado en el lugar de mi víctima, quizá, desearía la muerte de su asesino. No lo sé.

¿Qué pensará mi papá? ¿Se sentirá defraudado por lo que hice? ¿Pensará que detrás del niño al que educó bajo los valores de respeto, justicia, amabilidad, solidaridad, se esconde un sagaz asesino? ¿Pensará que soy un monstruo? ¿Y mis hermanos, se sentirán orgullosos al ver que no soy el blandengue Peeta Mellark que de niño lloraba cuando lo molestaban porque no sabía cómo defenderse? ¿Y que cuando lo intentaba, de todas maneras terminaba llorando de frustración al ver que no podía contra ellos? No digo que mis hermanos fueran malas personas, todo lo contrario, pero su carácter es fuerte, como el de mi madre, incluso menos. No hay persona más endemoniadamente histérica en el Distrito 12 que ella. Eso es seguro. No la justifico, pero tiene sus razones. No creo que haya sido fácil saber que la persona con la que estás casada estuviera enamorada de otra. Por lo que sé, durante muchos años tuvo que cargar con el fantasma de la Sra. Everdeen, Lena me parece haber escuchado que mi padre la llamó así una vez; y si a eso le sumamos el miedo de imaginarse siendo abandonada por mi padre cuando el Sr. Everdeen falleció, es completamente comprensible. Pero su mal carácter no se debe nada más a eso. Mi madre, a modo de "incentivo", siempre nos decía que ella, por ser hija única, le tocó trabajar desde muy chica para ayudar a mis abuelos y olvidarse de su vida personal. Así que debíamos agradecer que al menos tuviéramos un pedazo de pan rancio para llevarnos a la boca.

Alguna vez le pregunté a mi padre sobre la familia de mi mamá, cabe mencionar que nunca los conocí, o, al menos, no los recuerdo. Me contó que mis abuelos trabajaron casi toda su vida en las minas -mi sorpresa fue enorme al enterarme que mi mamá vivía en La Veta-, desde antes de la edad permitida que es a los 18 años: mi abuela falleció porque, al estar tantos años en las minas, sus pulmones se llenaron tanto de carbón que ya no le funcionaban. Empezó con una leve tos hasta que se hizo crónica, y a tal punto de toser solamente carbón. En un determinado momento, terminó por ahogarse. Mi abuelo se asfixió. Como él bajaba a profundidades más estrechas, un día, simplemente, ya no salió: se fue debilitando a falta de oxigeno y una mayor concentración de _grisú_, que es un gas llamado metano, y murió asfixiado.

Así, a los dieciocho años y después de haberse librado de salir elegida en La Cosecha, mi madre quedó huérfana. Desde los catorce años, ella trabajaba en lo que hoy es nuestra panadería como ayudante y aprendiz. Dos años después de la muerte de mis abuelos, se casó con mi papá. Me aferro a la idea de que mi madre se enamoró realmente de mi papá y que por eso se casó, para no pensar en la opción de que lo hizo solamente por salir de La Veta.

Insisto, no la justifico pero es comprensible su grado de histeria y amargura. Muchas veces estuve tentado a decirle que sí, estoy de acuerdo en que sufrió mucho y su vida no fue fácil pero que ese no es pretexto para ser como es. Que hay gente que ha sufrido el doble o más y no son tan hurañas como ella. Nunca se lo dije, pero mi padre sí. Una vez. Y con eso bastó para que no lo volviera a repetir: terminamos compartiendo cama durante tres meses cuando mi madre le prohibió la entrada a su cuarto, después de una letanía de insultos, maldiciones y demás.

Por cierto, ¿qué pensará mi madre? ¿Estará feliz de que no he muerto? No lo sé. Desafortunadamente, mi madre siempre ha sido difícil de predecir. La Sra. Everdeen y Katniss, ¿pensarán lo peor de mí? Seguramente. Me he comportado como un verdadero patán con ellas y con Prim. Básicamente, las humillé delante de todo el país. Espero encontrar a mi compañera y remediarlo. Prim. ¿Dónde estará mi pequeña? ¿Estará bien? Sé que no ha muerto porque no ha sonado ningún cañonazo, más que el de los once muertos al inició de Los Juegos. Pero me aterra la idea de imaginarla sola en quién sabe qué lugar y rodeada de no sé cuántos peligros. ¿Y si algún animal extraño la ataca? Sabiendo lo perversos y retorcidos que son en el Capitolio, son capaces de soltar a uno de esos animales modificados genéticamente para animar Los Juegos. Deseo que no sea así y que, por ahora, sea suficiente con la masacre de hoy…

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, Chico Amoroso? ¿Estás pensando en tu compañera o en tu amorcito? –me pregunta Cato, burlón.

-Para nada. Pienso en si enviarán algún muto para animar este aburrimiento. –contesto, desinteresado.

-Ninguno que me cause problema. –-responde con un bufido-. Deja de pensar en idioteces y prepárate: saldremos a cazar unos cuantos Tributos. De noche es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Asiento y él le grita al chico del 3 que haga una fogata para preparar antorchas.

Cato me provoca una morbosa fascinación y pena. Es demasiado valiente y bravucón. Me atrevería a jurar que quiere ir a cazar de noche para destrozarle los nervios a los otros Tributos: quiere decirles que no los va a dejar tranquilos y que ni en sus sueños podrán estar a salvo. Pienso que busca fatigarlos tanto física como mentalmente. Es perverso. Por otro lado, quizá esa altivez sólo sirva para que los demás Profesionales, en algún momento, decidan traicionarlo y asesinarlo por la amenaza que representa. No me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Justo al caer la noche, empieza a sonar el himno que precede al recuento de las bajas.

_"El Cuerno de la Abundancia/ Panem se elevará, Panem reinará. Y nunca vamos a caer otra vez…"_

_"Nunca vamos a caer otra vez."_ ¿Algún día se terminarán Los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Habrá algún tipo de fuerza sobrehumana más fuerte que el Capitolio?

El himno termina y el cielo se oscurece un momento. En casa, en estos momentos, están viendo la repetición de todos y cada uno de los asesinatos, incluido el mío. Aquí en el estadio sólo vemos las mismas fotografías que televisaron cuando salieron las puntuaciones del entrenamiento; a eso nos resumimos, a simples fotografías para recordarnos. Sin embargo, en vez de puntuaciones, lo que ponen debajo es el número del Distrito.

La primera es la chica del 3. Después, el chico del 4. Siento como se me revuelve el estómago pero hago lo posible por parecer indiferente. Sigue el chico del 5. Los dos del 6 y el 7. El chico del 8, los dos del 9 y la chica del 10. Es todo. Ponen el sello del Capitolio con una última floritura musical y, después, el cielo se vuelve negro. No hay luna ni estrellas. El único destello de luz es el de nuestra fogata.

Me alivia comprobar que Prim sigue viva. Siento mi cuerpo destensarse y empiezo a sentir los parpados y el cuerpo pesado. La falta de sueño empieza a causarme estragos; eso aunado al vaivén de emociones que he tenido durante el día. Necesito dormir.

Pero eso no será posible. El chico del 3 se acerca y me da una antorcha. Los Profesionales ya están listos y armados hasta los dientes para la cacería. Me incorporo, a regañadientes, y los sigo.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas no tener que matar a alguien más. No sé si podría.

**(POV KATNISS).**

Cuando Prim se aleja de los Profesionales, después de ser amenazada por Peeta, salgo de mi casa azotando nuestra maltrecha puerta e ignorando los gritos de mi madre. No quiero escucharla. No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero saber qué pasa.

Corro desesperadamente hasta la alambrada, necesito ir al bosque, pero cuando estoy a punto de arrastrarme para cruzarla, logro escuchar el zumbido. Está electrificada. ¡Claro! Hoy tendremos electricidad durante casi todo el día para que nadie se pierda Los Juegos. Frustrada, sólo atino a sentarme cerca de ésta y maldecir mi mala suerte.

_"Yo me haré cargo de ti"._ Las palabras de Peeta retumban en mi cabeza: si encuentra a Prim, la va a matar. Peeta Mellark. Logró engañar a todo mundo, incluso a mí. Es un maldito hipócrita. Seguramente es uno de esos Tributos bestiales, de los que intentan comerse el corazón de alguien después de matarlo. Hubo un tipo así hace unos cuantos años, Titus, del Distrito 6. Se volvió completamente salvaje y los Vigilantes tuvieron que derribarlo con pistolas eléctricas para recoger los cadáveres de los jugadores que había asesinado y evitar que se los comiera. En el estadio no hay reglas, pero el canibalismo no es del gusto del público del Capitolio. O eso quiero creer para explicarme las emociones contradictorias que me provoca el hijo del panadero.

Traición. Sí, es lo que siento aunque resulte ridículo, porque para que haya traición, debe haber primero confianza, y entre Peeta y yo nunca la hubo. Odio. Eso es más comprensible. Se portó como un patán, humilló a mi familia y dejo entrever la posibilidad de que, si gana, yo me volvería loca por él gracias a su dinero. Y en caso de que no, cualquiera estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. No nada más me ofendió a mí, sino a todo el Distrito. Dolor. También hay algo de eso. Por un momento pensé que era cierto que estaba enamorado de mí. Creí que era sincero. Y que por eso mismo, no digo que ayudará a Prim, pero sí que de menos la ignorara por el simple hecho de ser su compañera de Distrito y así evitar un enfrentamiento. Además de que ellos parecían un equipo, quizá, en algún recóndito lugar de mi ser, pensé que se ayudarían. Incluso deseé que regresara; deseé que no lo mataran y, sobre todo, lo preferí por encima de Prim. Qué estúpida…

-Catnip. -me interrumpe Gale, despacio, mientras yo me sobresalto y él se sienta a lado mío. No lo esperaba.

Silencio.

Por primera vez, no sonrío; no me siento feliz de estar cerca de él.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunta, con cautela, después de estar un rato en silencio. Ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Por lo regular, Gale sabe cómo comportarse conmigo y no me trata como una chiquilla asustada y débil, pero su pregunta desborda pena y preocupación… eso sólo me hace enfadar.

-Supongo que sí. No es cómo que mi hermana se encuentre en peligro y haya sido amenazada de muerte por el hijo del panadero. Así que sí, estoy bien. Diría que estoy de maravilla. –respondo, en tono mordaz.

-No es culpa mía que _tu enamorado_ las haya utilizado, a Prim y a ti, para su beneficio. –contesta, defendiéndose de mi ataque y en un tono distinto. Lo dejo pasar. Pero mi enfado crece.

No sé que me enoja más, saber que tiene razón y no pensar que su supuesto enamoramiento sólo formaba parte de un plan para ganarse al público, conseguir patrocinadores y así asegurar su regreso, o en lo idiota que me comporté al creer que sus sentimientos, su sonrisa, su calidez, eran ciertos. Quizá sean las dos cosas.

-¿Qué quieres, Gale? –le escupo, quizá se dé cuenta que quiero estar sola y se vaya.

-Quiero saber cómo estás. Después de lo que pasó, fui a buscarte y tu mamá me dijo que saliste corriendo como loca; está preocupada por ti y…

-Pues ya viste que estoy bien, ¿no? –lo interrumpo-. Ahora, si no te molesta, prefiero estar sola.

No estoy enojada con Gale, pero no dejo de pensar en Peeta y su patanería; en mi hermana y su inminente muerte; en lo tonta que me comporté está mañana. Peeta y Prim. Prim y Peeta. Prim y yo. Peeta y yo. Peeta, Prim y yo. Mi cabeza es un torbellino donde sólo coexistimos nosotros tres.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Katniss? –-su tono de preocupación cambió a enojo-. Tu mamá me dijo que está mañana estabas bien, contenta, incluso saliste a cazar, ¿qué cambió? Porque déjame recordarte que la situación de Prim es la misma, ella sigue en Los Juegos, así que, ¿a qué se debía tu "felicidad"?

Me pregunta, con reproche, y algo más que no logro descifrar, pero eso no es lo que me hace sentir mal. Es el hecho de saber que mi efímera felicidad se debía a Peeta Mellark, no a Prim. A ese chico que me cautivo, al que soñé y que deseé que regresara; por ese mismo chico que ahora mostró su verdadera cara y causo una profunda decepción en mí.

-¿No me digas que en verdad le creíste, Katniss? –me dice, sorprendido y tensando su mandíbula. Esta enojado.

-¡No digas estupideces! –la furia y la vergüenza son las que me hacen hablar. No puedo decirle que por un momento así fue.

-Entonces, no entiendo cuál es tu enfado...

-Él amenazó a mi hermana, entiendes, ¡a mi hermana! y no hizo nada por ayudarla… es su compañera de Distrito, es lo menos que debía hacer. –me defiendo, débilmente, y sin creer del todo lo que digo.

-Si bien recuerdo, gracias a él –hace una mueca—no mataron a Prim. Para bien o para mal, intervino a su favor. Le ayudó.

Y la realidad me golpea nuevamente. Es cierto. Gracias a su alianza con los Profesionales mi hermana logró huir. Hizo lo que yo deseaba: la ignoró.

-Entonces, no entiendo el motivo de tu enojo. –-por mi expresión, debe saber que estoy aceptando que tiene razón-. ¿O hay algo más? –afirma más que preguntar, y con una mirada suplicante.

Ni siquiera yo sé cuál es la causa de mi enojo; bueno, en parte. Peeta dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, después resultó que era parte de su estrategia; uso a mi hermana para ganar patrocinadores pero al mismo tiempo evitó su muerte. Quizá no sea tan malo. ¡No, claro que es malo! Mató a un chico fríamente, humilló a Prim, se alió con los Profesionales. ¡Él mismo dijo que gozaba ver el sufrimiento y las suplicas de los demás! Pero… hace años, nos salvó la vida. Hoy lo hizo de nuevo con Prim, incluso le pidió a su papá que estuviera al tanto de nosotras. Una persona que hace eso no puede ser intrínsecamente mala.

Pienso y pienso. Mi cabeza es un caos, tanto que empieza a doler. Pienso y pienso. ¿Será o no será? Pienso y pienso. Su sonrisa genuina el día del Desfile. Prim y él estaban unidos. El momento en el que me arrojó el pan. Prim curando al apestoso gato que tiene de mascota. Sus miradas furtivas en el colegio. La sonrisa de mi hermana cuando le regalé su cabra. Él declarando estar enamorado. Prim haciendo lo posible por regresar. Ese pequeño gesto de dolor, que duró menos de un segundo, cuando escuchó el grito de Prim. Prim a punto de morir. Él amenazándola.

Y es ahí que lo entiendo: Peeta Mellark es peor que un monstruo. Si le pidió a su papá que viera por nosotras no fue por amabilidad, lo hizo para sentirse menos culpable y tratar de callarnos al ver sus acciones. Él, desde que salió Cosechado, ya tenía planeado utilizar a Prim.

Lagrimas empiezan a desbordarse. No sé si sean de dolor, decepción, enojo. Quizá todo. Entierro la cabeza en mis rodillas y dejo que el llanto fluya. No me importa que Gale me vea. Ya no me importa nada.

Siento cómo Gale se acerca a mí y pasa sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y en ese momento, no dudo en aceptar su abrazo. Su cuerpo me resulta familiar: la forma lenta en que respira, el olor a humo del bosque, incluso los latidos de su corazón, que ya había escuchado en los momentos de silencio de la caza. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que de verdad lo siento, delgado y musculoso, junto a mí.

-Escucha –me dice-, yo sé que es difícil pero no te puedes dejar caer. Prim no querría esto.

-No… no es justo –digo, hipando y sin sepárame de él-. Ella es tan diminuta, tan buena. Yo debí tomar su lugar. Yo soy la que tendría que estar ahí.

Me aprieta más junto a él, como respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirme? Si yo hubiera tomado el lugar de Prim, seguramente, ella estaría igual que yo, sufriendo y sin consuelo alguno.

-No te preocupes –dice, de repente-, quizá exista la posibilidad de que regrese.

Tardo un rato en asimilar lo que dijo. ¿Existe realmente esa posibilidad? ¿Él, al igual que mi mamá, también lo cree? ¡Está loco! Parece que no se da cuenta de la situación.

-Sabes que es una locura y…

-Qué pesimista eres, Catnip. —me interrumpe y toma mi barbilla. Estamos cara a cara, separados por pocos centímetros-. Lo único que tiene que hacer Prim de ahora en adelante es esconderse y dejar que los demás se maten entre ellos.

-¡Pero ella no lo sabe, Gale! Seguramente está asustada…

Y lo que pasa a continuación, no lo esperaba.

Siento sus labios tibios plantarse en los míos. Me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado con Gale, de observar cómo hablaba, se reía y fruncía el ceño, cabría esperar que supiese todo lo que había que saber sobre sus labios. Sin embargo, no me había imaginado el calor que desprendían al unirse a los míos. Ni que aquellas manos, las manos que podían montar la más intrincada de las trampas, también pudieran atraparme a mí con la misma facilidad.

Nunca había besado a nadie, pensé que la sensación sería un poco distinta, aun así, no pongo resistencia alguna y me dejo guiar por Gale.

Es agradable sentir esa calidez que me embarga por completo, hasta que Peeta Mellark se cuela en mi pensamiento:

_"-Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy completamente seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí, hasta ahora que estoy en Los Juegos._

_-¿Tiene a otro?_

_-No lo sé. Espero que no._

_-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh?_

_-No lo sé. Es complicado, ¿sabes?_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque… ¿A quién crees que Katniss Everdeen, la hermana de mi compañera de Distrito, quiera ver de regreso, a mí o a Primrose?"_

Me separo bruscamente de Gale. ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Él y yo no somos nada. No tengo porqué estar pensando en su declaración.

-Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo, al menos una vez. –me dice Gale, apenado.

-Hazlo de nuevo. –le ordeno.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que me beses! –grito, pero en vez de sonar demandante, es como una suplica.

Él se queda sorprendido durante unos segundos pero accede. Y me besa.

Fundimos nuestros labios y la calidez por todo mi cuerpo aparece… pero mi mente y pensamientos están en otro lado; más bien, en otra persona.

Peeta.

Pero cualquier atisbo de agradecimiento o buenos deseos se esfumó. Mi pensamiento se centra en desear profundamente su muerte a manos de los Profesionales.

* * *

Aclaración: En el libro, la béndita Suzanne nunca profundiza en la familia de Peeta, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de mandar a la vieja bruja y madre de Peeta a vivir en su juventud en la Veta.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, reclamos, regaños, etc..., con toda confianza.

Gracias por leerme y espero sus comentarios, que no son por popularidad o algo por el estilo, sino que son una ayuda para mejorar.


	13. Peligro

**Disclaimer:** La locura por Los Juegos del Hambre y está adaptación, son mías; el argumento original, desgraciadamente no, ese pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

**Pregunta: **Respecto a la estructura del fic, ¿es de su agrado? Es decir, ¿les parece bien que intercale los POV de Catnip y Peeta siempre empezando donde el otro se quedó? ¿O se les hace muy repetitivo?

**Aclaración no solicitada:** Hace unos días, en una página de facebook dedicada a Los Juegos, mandaron una confesión anónima diciendo que escribian un fic siguiendo el argumento "original" sobre qué hubiera pasado si Katniss no hubiera tomado el lugar de Prim. Bien, pues me di cuenta que algunas personas comentaron (o más bien, preguntaron) si se trataba de éste... pues les aviso que sí, fui yo quien se confesó. Así que espero que les guste :)

**Nota: **Este capítulo comienza con el POV de Catnip.

* * *

Gale.

Durante nuestro segundo beso no pude sacar de mi cabeza a Peeta Mellark. Es raro. Por una parte, no puedo negar que, a pesar de que no lo esperaba, besar a Gale fue algo que me hizo sentir bien. Fue una sensación agradable, pero no sentí nada más allá de una calidez; dudo mucho que mi cara haya sido cómo aquella que ponía mi madre cuando mi padre le besaba. Por otro lado, fue incomodo estar en contacto físico con una persona mientras mi mente estaba a kilómetros de aquí, en el estadio. Con él… y con Prim.

Pensé que mi primer beso sería de otra manera, o bien, nunca pensé siquiera en besar a alguien en mi vida. No era algo que estaba en mis planes… ahora, no sé qué pensar. Entre Gale y yo nunca hubo nada romántico, siempre lo vi como mi amigo, mi confidente, mi cómplice, incluso como parte de mi familia. Pero está claro que él me veía distinto. ¿Desde cuándo? No lo sé.

Cuando le pedí –que fue más una suplica- a Gale que me besara, lo hice para borrar de mi mente todo lo relacionado con Peeta, con Los Juegos… pero no resultó. Después de eso, volví a apartarme de él bruscamente y odiar al Chico del pan. Ya nos había utilizado a Prim y a mí, consiguió ganarse al público, obtuvo fama y, seguramente, patrocinadores, entonces, ¿por qué diablos no me dejaba en paz? Tuve que explicarle a Gale que no estaba interesada ni tenía cabeza para pensar en algo romántico, esperanzada en que decidiera olvidar lo qué pasó y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Un "Te quiero" fue lo que obtuve como respuesta. Y me di cuenta que sí cambio algo: Gale derribó una barrera invisible entre nosotros y, al hacerlo, destruyó cualquier esperanza de volver a nuestra amistad sin complicaciones. Daba igual que fingiera, nunca podría mirar sus labios de la misma manera.

Nos quedamos un rato más sentados cerca de la alambrada, en silencio, y él abrazándome. No intentó besarme de nuevo, sólo se limito a darme consuelo y tranquilidad, cosa que le agradezco. Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer nos despedimos como normalmente lo hacemos. Insistió en acompañarme a mi casa pero yo me negué; quería estar sola y digerir todo lo ocurrido durante el día.

Y ahora estoy aquí, en casa, sentada frente a nuestro televisor y angustiada porque no sé en dónde se encuentra mi madre. Estoy aterrada, ella no suele salir mucho de casa y eso sólo me hace pensar lo peor. ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? O peor aún, ¿Prim… mi Patito ya…? ¿Por eso ha desaparecido mi madre? Estoy comenzando a desesperarme y el llanto amenaza con salir al imaginarme lo que pasó con Prim, ¿la atacó algún animal? ¿Fueron los Profesionales o cualquier otro? ¿O… o Peeta?

Pero las mil y un conjeturas en mi cabeza se ven interrumpidas cuando veo entrar a mi madre y en vez de reclamarle o gritarle algo por haberme preocupado –ese hubiera sido mi primer impulso-, me abalanzo sobre ella en un abrazo desesperado al ver que está bien.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Le pasó algo a Prim? ¿Co… cómo fue? –la acribillo con preguntas mientras dejo caer mis lágrimas y esperando lo peor.

-Hija, cálmate, todo está bien… también Prim. –me dice, agarrándome suavemente por los hombros.

-Entonces… ¡entonces dónde estabas! –estallo.

-Katniss… -hace una pequeña pausa que me da escalofríos. Pasó algo, definitivamente—fui con los Mellark…

Me quedo helada. Me imaginé cualquier cosa menos esto… y me enfado.

-¿Y qué demonios hacías allá? ¡Dime que fuiste a gritarles que su hijo es un imbécil y no a solidarizarte con ellos! –le reclamo. Sé que mi madre habrá hecho lo segundo antes que lo primero. Es demasiado débil.

-Katniss, hija, por favor, déjame terminar. –yo sólo asiento, estoy tan enfadada que si digo algo terminaría en una gran pelea con ella-. Después de no sé cuantas horas de que Gale viniera a buscarte me preocupé porque no regresaban, salí rumbo a su casa, pensé que te había encontrado y estaban ahí, pero al pasar por la panadería… la gente… unos cuantos… estaban tan molestos por el comportamiento de Peeta que se desquitaron con su familia: comenzaron a lanzar piedras contra su casa. Rompieron todos los vidrios, hablando materialmente, pero una de esas piedras hirió al hermano mayor de Peeta abriéndole la cabeza. Afortunadamente los Agentes de la Paz llegaron a tiempo para calmar la situación antes de que pasara a mayores; vine por mi material de curación y me ofrecí a ayudarlo. Por eso estaba ahí.

No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio sucedió eso? Bueno, supongo, la gente trata conmigo, pero a Prim y a mi madre les tienen verdadero cariño; ellas siempre son amables, mientras yo me dedico a ser solamente educada. Quizá no vaya por ahí repartiendo amor entre la gente, quizá sea difícil hacerme sonreír, pero eso no significa que sea una amargada o que no tenga sentimientos, hay gente que me importa, y la primera en la lista es Prim.

Cuando escucho lo que pasó en la panadería siento cómo desaparece parte de la presión que me oprime el pecho: tal vez haya cariño suficiente para mantener con vida a mi hermana. Nuestro Distrito es muy pobre pero pienso que si armo algún tipo de colecta, para mandarle comida, quizá consiga lo suficiente. Ahora no pienso que la idea de Gale sea descabellada, si Prim se limita a esconderse, nosotros podemos patrocinarla.

-Me alegro. –digo sin pensar.

-Pero…

-Supongo que si Peeta es cómo es, es por algo, ¿no? Su madre es la persona más hostil del Distrito y su papá y hermanos, quizá, son igual de patanes que él. Seguramente creen que porque son de la ciudad y están bien alimentados pueden tratarnos peor que basura y humillarnos cuando se les pegue la gana.

-Qué equivocada estás, hija…

-¿Qué pasó con Prim? –la interrumpo rápidamente para cambiar el tema. Quiero esquivar esa pequeña punzada de dolor y remordimiento que siento por lo que acabo de decir. Sé que mi mamá hubiera empezado a sermonearme con que una cosa es lo que sea o haga Peeta pero que su familia no tiene la culpa y odio admitir que tiene razón; además de que está el hecho de que gracias a él dejaron huir a Prim. Pero mi rencor es más fuerte, así que no me importa lo que pase con los Mellark.

-En cualquier momento comienza la repetición; prefiero que lo veas tú misma. –-responde, con una triste sonrisa-. Voy a preparar un poco de té.

Por un momento me empieza a invadir el miedo pero me calmo al recordar que, cuando llegó mi mamá, me dijo que Prim estaba bien.

.

Prim corre con un poco de dificultad, las lágrimas surcan su pequeño rostro. Está deshecha. Corre lo más rápido que su pierna adolorida le permite, de repente, se queda parada, es como si recordara algo. Se esconde detrás de un árbol, trata de secar sus lágrimas. Piensa y piensa. Varias veces duda entre quedarse donde está o si seguir corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Su cara es de total confusión y desesperación, parece como si tuviera una batalla interna entre saber y no lo que tiene qué hacer. ¿El borracho de Haymitch Abernathy la habrá aconsejado? ¿Habrán diseñado algún plan, estrategia o algo?

Mientras Prim sigue pensando, no se da cuenta que se oye un susurro entre los arboles; luego en otro; en otro, en otro, hasta llegar al árbol que está a un lado donde se esconde.

-Ven, vamos, tenemos que escondernos. –le susurra a Prim.

Prim se sobresalta, mueve la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando de donde viene esa voz. Ya la vio, está a su derecha. Es la pequeña del 11. Rue.

Pero en vez de asustarse o ver a Rue como un enemigo, Prim se queda quieta. Puedo ver claramente la duda en sus ojos. 'Corre, vete', le grito internamente, no es bueno que se quede cerca de la Cornucopia, tan cerca de los Profesionales.

-¡De prisa! Si se dan cuenta que estamos aquí, nos matarán.

El miedo se impregna en los ojos de mi hermana y da un paso tambaleante. Pero después de pensarlo unos segundos niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su posición. ¡¿En qué demonios está pensando?! ¡Aléjate!

-Tengo que quedarme. –dice mi hermana.

-¡Estás loca! Tarde o temprano te encontrarán.

-Sí, lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo. Vete tú, escóndete, yo no me moveré de aquí. –responde Prim con determinación.

La pequeña Rue la mira durante unos instantes, como tratando de adivinar que pasa por la cabeza de mi hermana… o como si esperara que fuera una broma. Finalmente, al ver que Prim no se moverá de ahí:

-Está bien. -responde Rue, dejando escapar un suspiro-. Nos quedamos.

-N… no, no tienes por qué quedarte. ¡Huye!

-No. Me quedo contigo, quiero que seamos aliadas, ¿aceptas?

Su proposición hace que se me estruje el estómago. Me imagino la soledad y el miedo que ha de sentir Rue porque es lo mismo que yo sentí cuando murió mi papá y mi madre nos abandonó: estar sola en un ambiente tan hostil no es fácil. Con la ayuda de alguien siempre es menos pesado. Eso fue lo que me pasó con Gale… y, desgraciadamente, con Peeta. Ojalá que Prim acepte.

-Pe… pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que será más fácil sobrevivir si estamos juntas.

Eso parece descolocar a Prim ya que sus ojitos se le llenan de lágrimas.

-Eso mismo me dijo él… -susurra Prim, más para ella.

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

-No… nadie. –responde, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

¿Él? ¿De quién habla? ¿De Peeta? Quizá. Tal vez le haya prometido algo.

-Bueno, podemos sobrevivir: te vi en los entrenamientos y sabes mucho de plantas, incluso más que yo. Yo puedo trepar árboles con facilidad, te puedo enseñar… y como somos las más pequeñas, es seguro que si nos escondemos bien, no podrán atraparnos.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunta Prim pero antes de que Rue responda, ella se adelanta-. Esto puede ser peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa: no me moveré de aquí, estaré cerca de los Profesionales y los vigilaré. Quizá nos sorprendan y…

-Estoy segura. –-la interrumpe, mientras le regala una dulce sonrisa a mi hermana-. Sólo una cosa… ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Porque… tengo que seguir viva. –responde Prim. Rue sólo asiente, sin pedir más explicaciones.

¿Tiene que seguir viva? ¿De qué habla? ¿No es esa la misma burla que Peeta le hizo? ¡Qué demonios está pasando! ¿Qué pretende Prim al quedarse tan cerca de ellos? Por la cara de duda que tenía Prim, me queda claro que esto no forma parte de ningún plan, lo decidió en estos momentos. Pero no entiendo por qué. No es tonta y sabe que es peligroso arriesgarse de esa manera. ¿Y Rue? Ni siquiera chistó o trató de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Silenciosamente, Prim aceptó ser su aliada. Ninguna de las dos dice más, está claro que esta alianza es temporal, pero al menos no estarán solas el tiempo que dure.

-¿Me regalarías el cordón de tu capucha? Claro, si no te molesta. –pregunta una penosa Prim. Rue solamente asiente y se lo da. ¿Para qué lo querrá?

Después Prim se quita el suyo y comienza a arrancar ramas de los arbustos que hay alrededor. Cuando parece que ya tiene suficientes, los apila, une las raíces y las ata con uno de los cordones. Después le pide a Rue que le ayude a echar sobre su espalda las ramas unidas, como si fuera una cobija, y el otro cordón, pasando por encima de las ramas, se lo ata a la cintura. Es entonces cuando lo entiendo: camuflaje. A primera vista cualquiera se daría cuenta, pero Prim, sonriente, se acerca a un arbusto, se hace un ovillo y parece parte de éste. La ropa que lleva no le sirve de mucho, a plena luz del día, pero de noche será imprescindible para que no la noten. Rue abre los ojos exageradamente en señal de que está sorprendida. Supongo que mi cara es igual a la de ella: no me esperaba que Prim se las ingeniara para hacer algo así.

-¿Qué te parece? Tú puedes vigilar arriba y yo abajo, ya que no creo aprender a andar entre los árboles. –Rue asiente exageradamente.

¿En serio es mi pequeña y frágil hermana la que estoy viendo? Se le ve un poco temerosa, pero habla con tanta seguridad que hasta parece otra. No sé qué es lo que haya ocurrido durante está semana pero parece que a Prim le sirvió. No parece la misma niña desconsolada y aterrada que se despidió de mí rogando por ayuda.

Realmente está luchando. Tal vez, si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, no sabría qué hacer. Quizá hubiera muerto en la Cornucopia al tratar de hacerme de un arma, específicamente el arco de plata que se adueño la chica del 1. Siento un deje de culpa por todas las veces que la subestime.

Prim es más fuerte y valiente que yo.

.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, se la pasan recolectando bayas y plantas comestibles. Al menos no morirán de hambre… pero sí de sed. Las bayas no les servirán tanto como el agua, necesitan encontrar otra fuente de agua que no sea el lago junto a la Cornucopia.

Por otro lado, en la Cornucopia, el chico del 3 escarbó alrededor de las plataformas y logró reactivar las minas y así proteger la sustanciosa cantidad de suministros que tienen los Profesionales. Él y Peeta se encargaron de mover los cuerpos al otro lado del lago para que los aerodeslizadores los recogieran. Como me gustaría que Peeta Mellark supiera lo que pasó con su familia: que gracias a su comportamiento, frialdad y oportunismo, aquí están pagando las consecuencias, y que si regresa, todo el mundo le daría la espalda.

Se lo merece.

.

Al caer la noche, justo cuando comienza el himno, Prim y Rue se ponen en marcha y se acercan hacia donde están los Profesionales. Se esconden entre un arbusto y esperan.

Termina el himno, vemos la repetición de las muertes y es todo. ¿Y si las descubren?

No sabré qué pasa hasta mañana.

.

**(POV PEETA).**

Estoy nervioso.

Cada paso que doy no logra más que hacerme sudar frío e impregnarme de terror.

Desde que nos alejamos de la Cornucopia siento que alguien me sigue, que me observan. Sí, estamos en Los Juegos y soy conciente que, quizá, en estos momentos millones de personas me están viendo por el televisor, pero está terrible sensación de persecución va más allá de los televidentes y las cámaras. Es cómo si alguien o algo estuviera al tanto de cada paso que doy… ¿Y si se trata de un muto? Bueno, eso es lo de menos, el verdadero problema es, ¿qué tipo de muto es? Recuerdo que hace unos años, en una Arena parecida a esta, había unas inofensivas ardillas corriendo de aquí para allá, de repente, se volvieron locas y comenzaron a atacar a los Tributos que quedaban; pero no el ataque normal cuando te sientes amenazado, era una verdadera y sangrienta cacería donde estos "tranquilos" animalitos devoraban completamente a un ser humano. Quizá fue mi imaginación o el miedo, pero parecía que lo disfrutaban. Era espeluznante.

O creo que solamente es cosa de la paranoia, ya que a estas alturas, teniendo en cuenta que mis "aliados" son el grupito de Profesionales, un muto es el menor de mis problemas.

-¡Miren! –-grita Glimmer-. Alguien encendió una fogata.

Volteamos a nuestra derecha, y sí, estúpidamente, alguien encendió una fogata. Los demás sólo voltean a verse, sonríen y caminan en dirección del desafortunado Tributo.

-Yo no iría. No creo que alguien sea tan idiota como para hacerlo; tal vez se trate de una trampa. -Interrumpo nuestra caminata con la leve esperanza de cambiar el rumbo o regresar a la Cornucopia.

-Vamos, Chico Amoroso, no me digas que tienes miedo. No creo que tengan la suficiente inteligencia para armar una emboscada.; son sólo una bola de infelices y mediocres niños asustadizos.

Y ahí va de nuevo Cato y su alarde de superioridad.

-No lo digo porque esté asustado, sólo dejo entrever la posibilidad… pero tienes razón, no creo que se les haya ocurrido algo así; y de ser cierto, no podrán contra nosotros. En fin, vamos, que alguien parece desesperado por morir.

Retomamos nuestro camino entre pequeñas risitas por parte de los Profesionales mientras yo deseo que sí sea una trampa y no sólo un Tributo estúpido. ¿Y si es Prim? No, no creo. Ella se fue sin nada; además de que es más inteligente que eso.

Cuando estamos a escasos metros de nuestra víctima, puedo notar que, imperceptiblemente, Cato y los demás voltean a nuestro alrededor esperando algún tipo de sorpresa. No la hay. Bueno sí: el Tributo que prendió la fogata está durmiendo. Yo sé que la noche es sumamente fría pero esto… esto es demasiado: la chica del Distrito 8 cavó su propia tumba.

-¡Despierta idiota! –le grita Cato al tiempo que le patea las costillas, con tanta fuerza que quizá se las haya roto, o al menos una.

La chica despierta sobresaltada y con un grito de dolor, el cual se ve eclipsado por una mirada de terror al darse cuenta de su situación. Los Profesionales ríen, a carcajadas, yo sólo me limito a sonreír, aunque por dentro sienta pena por la chica. Mi primer impulso sería ayudarla pero no me puedo dar el lujo de adelantar mi muerte sin antes encontrar a Prim.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me maten! –chilla, desesperada. Pobre, esas suplicas no le servirán de nada.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí te mato! –chilla Cato, imitándola.

-O yo. –dice Clove, regalándole una siniestra sonrisa.

-O quizá sea yo. –dice Glimmer, tensando su arco.

-O mejor yo. –dice Marvel, apuntándola con su lanza.

-O puede que sea yo. –dice Salma, tranquilamente.

Es mi turno de decir algo, pero permanezco en silencio. Mi mente no deja de imaginarse la desesperación que debe estar sintiendo está chica al ver que no tiene escapatoria. Una parte de mí desea gritarle que huya y lanzarme sobre alguno de ellos, pero la otra me dice que me quede quieto. Veo cómo los demás están expectantes por mí: es mi turno de alterar sus nervios.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada y me uno al show de los Profesionales:

-Bueno, eres afortunada, tienes suerte de escoger quién será tu verdugo.

Risas es lo único que se escucha.

-¿Entonces… a quién escoges? –pregunta Marvel, presionándola más.

-N… no. No, por favor. –dice, con la esperanza quebrantándose en su voz. Ya lo entendió.

-Anda, si me escoges a mí, tendrás el honor de morir gracias a este hermoso arco de plata. –dice Glimmer mientras tira la flecha a su pierna izquierda, inmovilizándola y haciéndola gritar de dolor. Y me aterro aún más porque sé lo que viene a continuación.

-Pero si me escoges a mí, está bella lanza atravesara tu cuerpo. –ahora es el turno de Marvel, quien clava su lanza en su otra pierna. Otro grito de dolor.

-Los cuchillos siempre son la mejor opción: son rápidos y certeros. –es el turno de Clove, quien empuña un largo y delgado cuchillo sobre su costado. Más gritos.

-Oh, vamos, chicos, todos sabemos que lo mejor son las espadas. Son tan hermosas, tan finas, tan elegantes. –dice Cato, clavando la fina espada en su estómago. Ya no se escuchan gritos, solamente uno que otro jadeo hasta que el silencio inunda el ambiente.

-¡Doce menos, quedan once! –grita Glimmer y los demás la vitorean. Tendría que gritar o felicitarlos pero las nauseas son tan fuertes que vomitaría, así que sólo asiento.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar. –-dice el bruto de Cato haciendo una mueca de asco-. Regresemos al campamento, ya no tarda en amanecer.

Asentimos y damos la media vuelta. Llegar a la Cornucopia nos tomará alrededor de 4 horas, o quizá menos, ya que el alba comienza a despuntar. Será más fácil regresar con la luz natural que de las antorchas.

Caminamos unos 20 metros hasta que Clove se detiene:

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?

-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato. –responde Glimmer.

-A no ser que no esté muerta. —inquiere Salma.

-Está muerta, yo la atravesé. –espeta Cato.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo? –lo reta Salma.

-¡Dije que está muerta!

Empieza una pequeña pero asquerosa discusión: que si ya está muerta, que si hay que regresar y cortarle la cabeza o cortarla en pedacitos para que no quede duda, etcétera. Están tan ensimismados en maneras sangrientas de asesinarla que no se dan cuenta que la chica no está muerta no por falta de ganas, está agonizante y tardará un poco más en desangrarse, parece ser que Cato no daño algún órgano vital. Por la forma en que discuten y se indignan, pareciera que es culpa de ella. Pensar en qué forma tan cruel utilizarán para rematarla, es lo que me hace hablar. No permitiré que la torturen más.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

-Venga, Chico Amoroso –dice Cato, nada contento-, compruébalo tú mismo.

Con todo el temple que soy capaz, me dirijo hasta la moribunda chica. Siento pena por ella pero, también, no dejo de reprocharle lo idiota que fue al encender esa fogata y, prácticamente, invitarnos a atacarla. Sé que esperaba no matar a nadie más pero tengo que hacerlo, es más como un favor que verla como un obstáculo menos.

Cuando estoy a unos pasos de la chica, me percato que hay un algo alrededor de ella. Siento cómo me paralizo, creo que es un muto. Me da terror pero, quizá, sea mejor; así no tendré que rematarla. A pesar del miedo, me acerco lo más sigilosamente que puedo, la curiosidad es más fuerte que yo. Pero mi sorpresa es tal que se me escapa un pequeño grito.

Me mira, la miro. Está asustada.

Es Rue.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me leen anónimamente, son muchísimas; y espero que se animen a comentar, criticar, aclarar, aportar, o para decirme que apesto, etcétera. Me serviría de mucho.

**XkanakoX:** Bueno, pues aquí está el otro capítulo en compensación de que el otro lo leíste muy rápido. Ya nos enteramos qué es lo que está pasando en el Distrito 12 T_T Pobrecitos de los Mellark. Espero haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por seguir la historia. Un abrazo.

**Neo GS:** Oh, sí, Gale definitivamente se pasó. Pero, ¿qué te puedo decir? Quizá se dio cuenta que a Katniss le movió algo la declaración de Peeta y pensó que estaba en desventaja. Supongo que tratará de enamorarla en ausencia de mi Chico del pan. Brrr! Nuestro Peeta tiene todas las de perder… pero bueno, a su favor, puedo decir que está haciendo un buen papel en la Arena. Como tú dices, ¡es un genio! A esto me refería cuando te dije que trataría de reivindicar estos dos personajes: no tendrán la práctica y carácter de Katniss, pero son inteligentes y fuertes a su manera. ¿Cómo viste a la pequeña Prim en este capítulo? ¿Te gustó? ¡Ahhhh, quiero saber! Pero esperaré tu comentario/critica de este capítulo. Mil millones de gracias por seguir desde el principio la historia. Me hace muy feliz. Un abrazo.

**Pauli:** Muchas gracias por tu review. No, no odies a Gale; él solamente se vio amenazado por el bonachón de Peeta. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él, jajaja.

**EllaCampbell:** Te cuento: estaba en la escuela, en mi clase de Revolución Industrial, cuando leí tu comentario. El profesor me sacó del salón porque estallé a carcajadas, jajajajaja. Prácticamente, morí con tu review al hacer una imagen mental tuya tirando el ordenador por la ventana y maldiciendo a Katniss. Pero sí, te comprendo, yo misma me enojé al escribir eso. Gracias por leerme. Espero tu opinión.

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Tal vez más adelante Prim se dé cuenta de que Peeta estaba fingiendo… a menos que ahora quiera matarlo por mentirle D: quizá por eso los va a vigilar D: Yo también espero que cuando se den cuenta de que nuestro Peeta no es el patán que parece, se les quiten las ganas de besarse a estos dos muchachos inconscientes. Gracias por tus reviews, por seguir la historia. Un abrazo.

**AnaGabii7:** Muchas gracias por la aceptación de la historia. Y bueno, no me tardé en actualizar, así que, espero te guste y lo disfrutes.

**Demetria- Katniss:** Gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta que te encante el fic y ojalá no te deje de encantar.


	14. Destrozados

**Disclaimer: **La ilusión de juntar las Esferas del Dragón y así poder revivir a todos los personajes que murieron durante la trilogía, es mía, al igual que esta adaptación. La obra original, contexto y, básicamente, todo, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo desvarío.

**Aclaración no solicitada:** Este capítulo salió muy, muy, muy largo, si les aburre o les parece tedioso, lo entenderé. Pero en mi defensa, tengo tres argumentos: 1) Hace tres semanas me picó una araña, no cualquiera, una araña NEGRA, que me dejo tres enormes ronchas en el tobillo que ardían horrible y daban una comezón, peor; junto con un fogazo en el labi, veneno y fiebre; 2) hace dos semanas, después de lo de la araña, me dio infección en el estómago acompañada de escalofríos, naúseas, vomito y fiebre; y, 3) Esta semana me visitó la tos y su inseparable amiga, la gripa. Lo que me esta causando dolor de garganta, nariz tapada, noches sin dormir y fiebre. **Conclusión:** He escrito este capítulo en plena alucinación gracias a la fiebre, si algo está mal o no tiene coherencia, les súplico me den aviso para que, cuando esté en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, pueda arreglar las fallas.

**Nota:** El capítulo comienza con el POV de Catnip.

* * *

-¿Adónde vas?

-Voy a la panadería, quiero ver cómo sigue Matt. Un golpe en la cabeza no debe tomarse a la ligera.

Me enfurezco y me meto bajo las cobijas hirviendo de rabia. Cómo es posible que con todo lo que ha pasado mi madre se preocupe por _esos_.

-Katniss… -siento cómo se sienta a un lado de mí—, no puedes ser tan rencorosa. Debes entender que ellos no son culpables de nada. –-me aferro más a las cobijas-. Peeta no actuó bien, pero, durante un momento, trata de ponerte en su lugar.

Salgo de mi escondite para enfrentarla. Tiene que darse cuenta que está equivocada.

-¡Pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a actuar como un imbécil ni a utilizarme! ¡Él no puede ser una buena persona, mamá, no cuando siente placer por matar! ¡Él mismo lo dijo!

-¿Sientes algo por Peeta, hija? –pregunta, con cautela.

¿A qué demonios viene su pregunta? Me esperaba un sermón sobre la solidaridad, no esto. ¿Qué pretende? Ella sabe que yo nunca tuve trato con él. No tiene sentido.

-Si Peeta llega a matar a Prim, ojalá no te arrepientas por haberte puesto de su lado. -salen las palabras antes de poder detenerlas.

Sé que la he herido, pero no puedo deshacer lo que dije; además, yo no soy de las que pide perdón y, en cierto sentido, es verdad: ella, por alguna extraña razón, siente verdadera simpatía por los Mellark.

-¿Sabes? –-comienza, en un tono tranquilo y derrotista-. Durante estos años he tratado de acercarme, pero no puedo, o, mejor dicho, no me dejas. No, permíteme terminar. –-me silencia cuando ve que iba a responder, más bien, a atacarla-. Sé que hice mal al dejarlas solas pero, créeme, no fue por gusto, estaba enferma. Tú misma has visto que he logrado sacar de ese estado a mucha gente. Fueron tiempos verdaderamente difíciles y terribles, las tres perdimos, no nada más tú. Siento mucho haberte lastimado y delegar sobre tus pequeños hombros toda la responsabilidad, tanto de la casa como cuidar de nosotras además de ti. En verdad lo siento, espero que algún día me perdones.

Mis ojos queman a causa de las lágrimas que no quieren salir. El nudo en la garganta es insoportable. Los recuerdos se arremolinan en mi cabeza y esos sentimientos de soledad, tristeza, desesperación, que sentí en ese entonces, regresan. Me siento tan indefensa. Mi madre supo cómo desarmarme; supongo que esto es lo que ella siente cada vez que yo la despreciaba.

-Cuando por fin pude regresar con ustedes, los muros que construiste contra mí, eran demasiado altos y fuertes. Traté por todos los medios de acercarme. Pensé que poco a poco, paso a paso lo lograría. Pero por cada paso que daba hacía ti, tú te alejabas diez. Nunca pude alcanzarte y creo que nunca lo haré. Eso no significa que dejaré de intentarlo, eres mi hija y te amo… -se quiebra su voz pero evita llorar-, no importa cuántas veces me rechaces, me grites, me ofendas, me desprecies, yo siempre estaré para ti. Es por eso que quiero que entiendas que no estoy de parte de nadie. Amo a Prim, estoy aterrorizada por ella y me duele en el alma verla en esa situación pero eso no significa que tenga que odiar a los Mellark. Ellos nos han ayudado y considero justo regresarles el favor. No trato de justificar a Peeta pero él tiene tanto derecho como Prim, y los otros chicos, de pelear por su vida: él también tiene una familia, personas a las que ama –enfatiza y me da una mirada significativa—y, sobre todo, no es su culpa haber sido enviado a Los Juegos. Ni él ni Prim lo pidieron.

Silencio.

No sé qué decir. Siempre culpé a mi madre pero nunca dediqué tiempo a cuestionarme cómo es que se sentía, cuánto sufrió por la pérdida de mi papá o qué tanto sufre por Prim. Me he apropiado tanto de mi hermana que olvidé que ella es su mamá, la mujer que le dio la vida. Si mi dolor es insoportable, no quiero ni imaginarme el suyo.

-De haber tomado el lugar de Prim, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú, Katniss? –-pregunta mi madre rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Te habrías aliado con Peeta? ¿Lo hubieras utilizado para sobrevivir? Piensa que cuando uno está acorralado, hace hasta lo imposible por salir de esa situación. –-suspira-. Duerme otro rato, supongo que no vas a ir al colegio, ¿verdad? No tardo.

Me arropa entre las cobijas, me da un beso en la frente y me sonríe. Escucho que se cierra la puerta. Estoy sola.

Me hago un ovillo y lloro, dejo mis lágrimas caer mientras me invade un sentimiento de culpa espantoso. Tantas veces la odié por su negligencia y ahora me doy cuenta que yo no soy mejor que ella, ni que los Mellark… ni siquiera que Peeta. ¡No! Claro que yo no soy como él. Todas las acciones que hago tienen justificación: si infrinjo la ley, si soy una cazadora furtiva, si frecuento el mercado negro del Distrito es por mantener con vida a mi familia. Lo que él hace es por él mismo. Es tan egoísta que, de seguro, si quiere ganar no es para darle una mejor vida a su familia, ¿para qué? Ellos viven bien, ¿no? No les hace falta nada. Lo hace por el simple hecho de tener fama, de que se le reconozca. No veo mucha diferencia entre él y la gente del Capitolio.

Peeta Mellark. Por su culpa mis emociones son un caos, paso del llanto al enojo, ataco a mi madre, estoy aterrorizada por Prim, su familia está en problemas, ha dejado mal parado al Distrito 12 al unirse con los Profesionales, ni siquiera pude disfrutar la experiencia de mi primer beso porque se metió a mis pensamientos y… y, ¿qué siento por él? No lo sé. Sí, sí lo sé. Lo odio. Sigo deseando su muerte de la forma más tortuosa posible; más le vale no regresar, porque si lo hace, quizá sea yo la que termine con su vida.

.

Mi madre tarda dos horas en regresar. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo van las cosas allá afuera, específicamente en la panadería, pero ella no dice una palabra sobre el tema. No está enojada ni nada, pero quizá piensa que yo no quiero saber y prefiere evitar otro enfrentamiento. ¡Genial! Ella no va a hablar y yo, por supuesto, no saldré a investigar. Tengo que encontrar la manera de sacarle información.

Mientras pienso en cómo hacerlo, no puedo evitar despegar la vista de ella. Su tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules es tan distinto al común de la Veta. A pesar de la mala vida, la muerte de mi padre, mi desdén y el sufrimiento silencioso por lo de Prim, sigue siendo muy hermosa. ¿Habrá tenido muchos pretendientes en su juventud? No lo dudo. Lo que realmente admiro de ella es que debió estar perdida de amor por mi padre para cambiar la comodidad de la ciudad por las carencias de la Veta. No cualquiera lo hace, por lo regular es al revés. ¿De no haber ido a Los Juegos, Peeta hubiera cambiado todo eso por mí? ¡Pero qué estás pensando, Katniss! ¡Claro que no lo hubiera hecho! ¡Y si sí, lo hubiera mandado al diablo porque en mis planes no hay lugar para romances! Maldita sea ese cretino de Mellark que ya está rondando de nueva cuenta en mi cabeza. Lo detesto tanto…

Se enciende el televisor. Mi madre sirve el té y nos sentamos a ver la repetición.

-¡Buenos días, ciudadanos de Panem! Es un gusto saludarlos y presentarles los mejores momentos de lo acontecido recientemente en esta edición de Los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. -–chilla Caesar Flickerman-. Buenos días para ti también, Claudius.

-Gracias, Caesar. –-saluda un contento y estrafalario Claudius-. Nuestro público debe estar ansioso por saber qué es lo que ha pasado desde ayer en la noche hasta hoy, y vaya que deberían estarlo, yo aún no lo puedo C-R-E-E-R. –arrastra las palabras para enfatizar su incredulidad. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Así es, Claudius, parece ser que este año el Distrito 12, representado por la adorable Primrose Everdeen y el temible Peeta Mellark, está decidido a sorprendernos.

-Y vaya que lo ha hecho. Me pregunto, ¿cuál será el plan del Tributo Peeta Mellark? Es tan misterioso e impredecible que me da miedo, pero… -se acerca a Caesar, como queriendo contarle un secreto-. ¿Sabes? Es de mis favoritos para ganar esta edición, pero, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie, Caesar. –bromea. Como si no lo hubiera escuchado ya todo mundo.

-Fuertes declaraciones, Claudius. –-dice Caesar entre risas-. Yo prefiero ver un poco más antes de inclinarme por alguien. Los Tributos del Distrito minero nos han sorprendido pero desde Haymitch Abernathy no han logrado llegar a los últimos ocho lugares. Espero que en esta edición se rompa su mala suerte.

-Creo que eso esperamos todos. Pero bien, qué te parece si dejamos de torturar a la audiencia y les mostramos el resumen.

-Me parece bien.

El resumen comienza desde ayer en la noche al término del Himno.

Prim y Rue están escondidas entre unos arbustos, bastante cerca de los Profesionales, y lo más quietas posible. El chico del 3, está preparando una fogata mientras los Profesionales se arman hasta los dientes. Parece que van a cazar a los demás durante toda la noche. Peeta, por su lado, está sentado junto al lago, perdido en sus pensamientos y con signos de cansancio en la cara. A diferencia de los otros, él parece no necesitar otra arma más que su lanza.

El chico del 3 les entrega a cada quien una antorcha y se marchan.

Caminan durante toda la noche sin resultado. Pasaron cerca de unos cuantos Tributos que tuvieron la inteligencia de apretar los dientes (parece que el clima es bastante friolento) y aguantar el frío sin titiritar. No movieron ni un centímetro de su cuerpo, incluso parecía que aguantaban la respiración. Por su parte, Prim y Rue, caminaban detrás de los Profesionales, dejando una distancia considerable entre éstos, y guiándose por la luz de las antorchas. Peeta parece nervioso, voltea continuamente a todos lados, es como si sintiera que lo siguen. Ojalá no las descubra.

Todo parece indicar que está noche nadie morirá, pero son Los Juegos del Hambre, y lo normal es que haya muertes, al menos una por día. Y creo que algo terrible está por pasar, ya que las palabras de Claudius y Caesar fueron por algo.

-¡Miren! Alguien encendió una fogata. –grita la chica sexy del 1.

Los demás voltean a su derecha… y sí, algún Tributo estúpido encendió una fogata. Los Profesionales, a excepción de Peeta, voltean a verse y sonríen. Empiezan a caminar en dirección del fuego. Cuando llevan unos cuantos metros avanzando, Peeta interrumpe la caminata:

-Yo no iría. No creo que alguien sea tan idiota como para hacerlo; tal vez se trate de una trampa.

Buen punto. No lo había pensado así, pero deseo que así sea.

-Vamos, Chico Amoroso, no me digas que tienes miedo. No creo que tengan la suficiente inteligencia para armar una emboscada.; son sólo una bola de infelices y mediocres niños asustadizos. –le contesta el chico del 2, Cato, con aires de superioridad. Lo detesto por amenazar y casi matar a mi hermana.

-No lo digo porque esté asustado, sólo dejo entrever la posibilidad… pero tienes razón, no creo que se les haya ocurrido algo así; y de ser cierto, no podrán contra nosotros. En fin, vamos, que alguien parece desesperado por morir.

Idiota. Ojalá Peeta sea el primero en morir… pero mis esperanzas se vienen abajo cuando veo la realidad: enfocan a una chica, creo que es del Distrito 8, calentándose con la fogata y sucumbiendo al sueño. No hay emboscada alguna.

La manada de Profesionales retoma su camino entre pequeñas risas mientras yo siento pena por el triste final de esa chica. Es una tonta.

Cuando están cerca de su próxima víctima, se puede ver que por un momento dudan de su propia valentía y buscan indicios de alguna trampa. Se dan cuenta que no hay sorpresa alguna y se acercan más. Ya que están cerca de la chica, ríen con suficiencia. Peeta es el único que parece sorprenderse un poco.

-¡Despierta idiota! –le grita Cato al tiempo que le patea las costillas con su fuerza bruta.

La chica despierta sobresaltado y gritando de dolor, pero al instante su rostro cambia a una expresión de total terror. Los Profesionales estallan a carcajadas, Peeta sólo hace una mueca que parece ser una sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me maten! –chilla, desesperada, como si esos ruegos la fueran a salvar.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí te mato! –la imita Cato.

-O yo. –dice su compañera de Distrito.

-O quizá sea yo. –dice la chica del 1 mientras tensa su arco.

-O mejor yo. –dice el chico del 1, amenazándola con su lanza.

-O puede que sea yo. –sigue el juego la chica del 4.

Es el turno de Peeta pero, sorpresivamente, calla. Después de unos instantes de silencio, suelta una pequeña risa y habla:

-Bueno, eres afortunada, tienes suerte de escoger quién será tu verdugo.

Es un imbécil. Los Profesionales, junto con Caesar y Claudius que están en el estudio, ríen sonoramente. Espero que Peeta recuerde esas mismas palabras cuando le toque su turno.

Prim y Rue ya están bastante cerca de ellos… y no contengo las lágrimas: lo que van a presenciar las inocentes niñas, es horrible.

-¿Entonces… a quién escoges? –pregunta el chico del 1.

-N… no. No, por favor. –ruega. Pero es inútil.

-Anda, si me escoges a mí, tendrás el honor de morir gracias a este hermoso arco de plata. –dice la chica del 1 y tira su flecha hacia su pierna izquierda haciéndola gritar.

Las pequeñas aliadas contienen un grito de terror, cierran los ojos y tapan sus oídos.

-Pero si me escoges a mí, está bella lanza atravesara tu cuerpo. –dice su compañero, atravesándole la lanza en su otra pierna.

-Los cuchillos siempre son la mejor opción: son rápidos y certeros. –interviene la chica del 2, empuñando su cuchillo a un costado. Más gritos.

-Oh, vamos, chicos, todos sabemos que lo mejor son las espadas. Son tan hermosas, tan finas, tan elegantes. –ahora es el turno del monstruoso del 2, quien clava su espada en el estómago de la chica hasta que se escuchan jadeos en lugar de gritos de dolor.

-¡Doce menos, quedan once! –grita la chica del 1 y los demás le festejan; Peeta se limita a asentir.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar. –-dice Cato haciendo una mueca de asco-. Regresemos al campamento, ya no tarda en amanecer.

Dan la media vuelta y se disponen a regresar a la Cornucopia.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver. Son unos monstruos, mira que asesinar a la pobre chica de esa manera tan cruel, con un solo golpe rápido y certero hubiera sido más fácil. No entiendo la necesidad de alargar su sufrimiento.

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo? –interrumpe la caminata la del 2.

-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato. –responde la chica sexy, Glimmer.

-A no ser que no esté muerta. —inquiere la del 4, mirando fijamente a Cato.

-Está muerta, yo la atravesé. –espeta, furioso.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo? –le escupe.

-¡Dije que está muerta!

Comienzan a discutir sobre que si ya está muerta o no; que si tienen que regresar y rematarla cortándola en pedazos para no tener que perseguirla otra vez y no sé qué tantas estupideces. Son unos brutos; todavía de que la torturan cruelmente, buscan otras formas de hacerlo cuando ya está casi muerta. No puedo creer tanta maldad.

-¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Casi vomito cuando escucho a Peeta silenciarlos. Aquí compruebo que mis conjeturas sobre él son ciertas. Espero que mi madre se dé cuenta de una buena vez la clase de persona que es y deje de justificarlo.

-Venga, Chico Amoroso – le dice Cato-, compruébalo tú mismo.

Veo a Peeta, iluminado con su antorcha, dirigirse hacia la moribunda chica con una expresión de absoluto aburrimiento. Claro, si por él fuera ya estaría asesinando a alguien más y no perdiendo el tiempo.

Mientras Peeta hace su recorrido, enfocan el lugar donde está la chica agonizando. Casi me caigo de la silla: Rue está alrededor de la inconsciente chica registrando si hay víveres, me parece. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lárgate de ahí! Enfocan a Prim que está escondida en un arbusto con su hermosa cara llena de lágrimas. ¡Demonios! ¡Las va encontrar!

Cuando Peeta está a unos pasos de llegar, se percata de que hay alguien junto a la chica. Se queda paralizado unos momentos pero después se acerca sigilosamente. 'Vete, vete, vete', le grito a Rue pero, desgraciadamente, no puede escucharme. Peeta ya la reconoció y deja escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Rue lo mira asustada, y en vez de echarse a correr se queda paralizada. Prim está aterrorizada y cubre su boca con sus manos, tratando de ahogar un grito. 'Quédate ahí, no salgas, Prim', le ruego.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Estás loca?!–le pregunta Peeta a Rue, incrédulo pero con un toque de enojo.

-Yo… yo… algún… quería… -es tanto el miedo de la pequeña Rue que no logra coordinar algo coherente.

-Buscabas víveres, ¿no es así? –Rue asiente-. ¿Encontraste algo? –niega.

La va a matar, la va matar, la va a matar… cierro los ojos fuertemente. No quiero ver.

Como no escucho algún grito o algo así, me obligo a abrir los ojos con la esperanza de que Rue se haya trepado rápidamente a algún árbol y comenzar a saltar sobre de ellos para escapar del bruto de Peeta. Pero sólo veo a Peeta dejar su antorcha a un lado y rebuscando algo dentro de su mochila.

-Toma. Son tiras de carne, vienen ocho, así que raciónalas bien, ¿sí? –estira su mano y le ofrece el paquete. Rue sigue paralizada pero se ve en sus ojos la duda. No confía en él. Y yo haría exactamente lo mismo; quizá se trate de un anzuelo para después asesinarla salvajemente-. No están envenenadas si eso es lo que te preocupa, o al menos eso creo, venían dentro de esta mochila que tomé de la Cornucopia. –bromea, regalándole esa hermosa sonrisa que te dice que es la persona más amable del mundo. Rue le corresponde tímidamente.

Y le creo.

Esa sonrisa me dice que no va a intentar matarla, que la está ayudando desinteresadamente.

Y, maldita sea, le creo.

_¡Bum!_ Suena el cañonazo. Peeta cierra los ojos y suspira, parece aliviado. Rebusca nuevamente dentro de su mochila y saca otro paquete.

-Anda, tómalos. –-le ofrece los dos paquetes-. No es bueno que estés sin nada.

Rue se acerca temerosamente a él con la clara intención de aceptar su regalo, pero en el momento que toma los paquetes, Peeta la toma fuertemente de las manos y ella se remueve desesperadamente.

Me equivoqué. La va a matar.

-Mírame, mírame. –le dice mientras sujeta con una mano sus manitas y con la otra la toma de la cara para obligarla a verlo-. ¡Hey! Rue, mírame. No te voy a hacer daño. Confía en mí. –Rue se queda quieta y lo mira fijamente-. Bien. Quiero que me prometas algo, ¿sí? –la pequeña asiente-. Lo que acabas de hacer fue realmente estúpido. Si ves que los Profesionales asesinan a alguien, aléjate, no te quedes ni mucho menos te acerques, ¿me entendiste? Prométeme que te mantendrás lejos de ellos. Está vez fui yo el que regresó pero si vuelves a hacerlo podría ser otro el que te encuentre, o peor aún, todos juntos. Yo puedo pelear contra uno solo, pero me sería imposible defenderte si los cinco te encuentran, ¿está claro?

¿Defenderla? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Peeta no puede haber dicho eso, él no… ¡él es un asesino! Tiene que ser parte de una trampa. Sí, eso es.

-Ahora vete. ¡Corre! –la empuja delicadamente y Rue se echa a correr.

Decir que estoy sorprendida es poco. Peeta Mellark acaba de salvarle la vida y, aunque me cueste creerlo, no intentó matarla, incluso le proporcionó comida sin saber que Prim es aliada de Rue.

Algo tiene que estar tramando para actuar así; quizá, en algún momento, cuando los Profesionales se vuelvan contra él, intente utilizar a la pequeña Rue para su beneficio. De qué forma, no lo sé, pero esa sería la única explicación.

Peeta ve a Rue desaparecer en la oscuridad y retoma su camino hacia los Profesionales. Enfocan a éstos, que hablan en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y acabamos con esto? –pregunta la chica del 4.

-No, deberíamos dejar que se quede. Parece que tiene buenas ideas. –responde Glimmer.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –inquiere Cato.

-Pues… pensó que lo de la fogata se trataba de una trampa. Parecía improbable, pero, todo puede pasar.

-A mí me da igual. No creo que nos cause algún problema. No tiene oportunidad contra nosotros. –interviene el tal Marvel.

-Quizá no deberíamos arriesgarnos. –-dice la del 2-. Saco un diez y no sabemos cómo, mientras él ya sabe nuestras habilidades, o la mayoría, y nosotros no tenemos ni una idea de lo que es capaz de hacer. Presiento que está tramando algo.

Por ahora se queda con nosotros… -interrumpe Cato y sonríe maliciosamente mientras sentencia: -. Lo mataremos junto con nuestra siguiente víctima.

Se miran y asienten. Y Peeta se acerca a ellos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Chico Amoroso? ¿Te costó trabajo rematar a una chica moribunda? ¿Opuso resistencia? –le pregunta Cato en tono burlón.

-Me costó menos trabajo del que te costó a ti _no _matar a mi compañera de Distrito. –le responde en el mismo tono. Cato se tensa y los demás reprimen una sonrisa-. Pero no tardé por eso, me puse a revisar sus pertenencias para ver si tenía algo útil. ¿Nos vamos?

Cato se traga su enojo y la manada de Profesionales se aleja justo cuando despunta el alba y un aerodeslizador se materializa sobre la hoguera moribunda y de él bajan unos enormes dientes metálicos. Poco a poco, con cuidado, meten a la chica muerta en el aparato. Por otro lado, Rue, al eclipsarse entre la poca oscuridad y ver que Peeta se alejaba, regresó por Prim y, ella, con una sola mirada, dijo todo: tienen que seguirles la pista.

Y van tras ellos.

Y yo, en estos momentos, tengo miedo.

Lo más seguro es que los Profesionales estén fatigados por pasar la noche en vela tratando de cazar Tributos, así que no creo que se den cuenta que las pequeñas los siguen nuevamente. Están haciendo un buen trabajo siendo silenciosas y dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos. Me siento tranquila respecto a eso. Mi miedo se debe a Peeta: los Profesionales se dieron cuenta que, seguramente, podría representar un peligro para ellos y acordaron asesinarlo en cuanto se presente la oportunidad. Su vida pende de un hilo; es cuestión de horas.

Si de algo estaba completamente segura, era que Prim era la única persona que quería y tenía que protegerla de todo y de todos; después, estaba mi madre. Hasta ahora no me había permitido darme cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba, siempre confundí el rencor con miedo. La aparté de mí porque no quería hacerme ilusiones con el regreso de su doloroso letargo para después perderse nuevamente en ese mundo en el que no había cabida nada más que para la tristeza. No podía permitir que me hiriera de nuevo. También está Gale. Con él siempre puedo ser como soy, incluso puedo darme el lujo de sentirme feliz y sonreír muy de vez en cuando.

A esas tres personas se resume mi cariño… pero en estos momentos ya no estoy tan segura.

Sé que no debería, sé que Peeta es despreciable, pero causa demasiadas emociones confusas en mí.

Después de encontrar la forma de sobrevivir en el bosque, me vi incapaz de romper la conexión entre Peeta Mellark, el pan que me dio esperanza y el diente de león que me recordó que no estaba condenada. Me sentí en deuda con él y nunca supe cuándo agradecerle; hasta hace unos minutos deseaba su muerte y ahora… ahora, no sé qué pensar.

Quiero atribuir mi confusión a que ayudó a Rue: le aconsejó y hablo de defenderla. Al hacerlo, indirectamente, protegió a Prim. Gracias a él mi hermana no se quedó sola y ahora tienen un poco más de comida para sobrevivir. No sé si sentirme agradecida, aliviada o aterrorizada. Bien lo dijo Claudius Templesmith, Peeta es impredecible y no se sabe cuál sea su juego. Intento pensar en algo, cualquier pista, en base a su comportamiento durante estos últimos días para saber qué esconde o cuáles son sus intenciones, pero no se me ocurre nada: no somos amigos, se presentó como un equipo con Prim, realmente parecía dolido al declarar su supuesto amor por mí y ayer, al comenzar Los Juegos, se vio claramente que tiene la intención de sobrevivir a toda costa.

Sí, definitivamente, es una persona difícil de predecir, lo que resultaría interesante en otras circunstancias; en este momento, sólo es un obstáculo.

Obstáculo porque, mal que me pese, una parte de mí quiere que siga con vida.

.

**(POV PEETA).**

De regreso al campamento, Cato y los demás le ordenan a Jeff, el Tributo del 3, que arme las tiendas de campaña mientras nosotros desayunamos. Me sorprende la cantidad de comida que tenemos: latas de carne, pollo, pavo, estofado, sopa, espagueti; latas de verdura, paquetes de fruta seca, cereales y galletas; botellas con agua y cinco sacos de manzanas y naranjas. Nos repartimos una lata de carne, una botella con agua, un paquete de galletas y una naranja o manzana, cabe mencionar que Cato se reparte el doble. Yo por mi parte sólo me como las galletas y el agua, y guardo lo demás; si planeo escapar y buscar a Prim, tendré que llevarme todas las provisiones necesarias para cuando estemos juntos.

Como no me complace mucho escuchar la plática/burla de mis aliados respecto a la chica del 8, como lo más rápido que puedo y ayudo a Jeff a armar las tiendas; eso mantiene mi mente ocupada y aleja las imágenes de la chica y de Adem. Sé que directamente yo no fui el causante de la muerte de ella, pero tampoco hice nada por evitarlo. En cuanto a Adem, pues, bueno, ahí es distinto, a él si lo maté.

Durante mi estadía en el Capitolio, traté de prepararme mentalmente para una ocasión como esta; me convencí de que en algún momento iba a matar por proteger a Prim. Pero nunca pensé en las emociones que arrastraría: la presión en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta, el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de un gran peso en los hombros, son nada comparado con la culpa que siento.

Quisiera gritar, llorar, revolcarme de dolor en el suelo y suplicar a sus familias por su perdón; quisiera decirles que no fue mi intención, que yo no pedí estar aquí y mucho menos hacer lo que hice; quisiera explicarles lo difícil que es competir en Los Juegos y la insana e injusta manera que tenemos para decidir quién vive y quién muere; quisiera que entendieran mi postura: yo sé que todos los que estamos aquí somos parte de una familia, de una comunidad; hay personas a las que amamos, que nos aman y nos esperan en casa; tenemos amigos, sueños y metas que terminarán aquí y sólo uno las podrá lograr. Deseo gritarles que, a pesar de no tener perdón ni justificación, mis acciones pasadas, presentes y futuras ni siquiera son por mí, son por ella, por Prim; que yo renuncié a mi vida desde el momento en que salí cosechado… y, y que no es fácil tomar decisiones que significan la vida de los demás, incluso la propia. Ojalá pudieran leer mi mente y darse cuenta que, de ser por mí, Los Juegos no existirían y ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí.

Pero, desgraciadamente, no es así. Sólo uno saldrá con vida y podrá regresar a casa, y tratar de olvidar esto.

Y esa persona tiene que ser Prim.

Inhalo. Exhalo. Inhalo. Exhalo. Tengo que calmarme y guardar bajo llave mis emociones.

'¿Dónde estás, Prim? ¿Dónde estarás escondida? ¿Cómo estás?', pienso, nivelando mi preocupación con tranquilidad: algo me dice que está bien y que está siendo discreta para no meterse en problemas. Me imagino que estará asustada pero con la suficiente sensatez para no cometer algún tipo de tontería, no como la niña del 11, Rue.

Primero pensé que se trataba de algún muto enviado para encargarse de devorar y rematar a la chica de la fogata para después ir tras nosotros, me armé de un poco de valor y me acerqué para comprobar mis sospechas y ver de qué tipo de animal se trataba, así, cuando nos atacará, no me atraparía con la guardia baja y salir corriendo dejando atrás a los demás. Sí, suena demasiado mezquino pero mi prioridad es otra, no ellos. Cuando finalmente estuve a escasos pasos, mi sorpresa fue enorme que no pude ahogar un pequeño grito al darme cuenta que era Rue. Durante unos segundos nos miramos, yo, sorprendido, ella, con el miedo grabado en todo su pequeño ser; pero rápidamente la sorpresa dio paso al enojo. '¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?', pensé, al mismo tiempo que formulé la pregunta en un tono más duro del que quise, y lo único que conseguí fue que se atemorizara más de la cuenta porque ni siquiera podía hablar, parecía que entre más trataba de hilar una oración, caería desmayada de la impresión. Al ver su reacción, la decepción cayó sobre mí: me temía, y eso dolía.

Sé que es estúpido sentirme mal por esa razón ya que estamos en Los Juegos, ¿cómo iba a adivinar ella que mis intenciones difieren de las de los demás? No podría.

Al ver su cuerpo rígido y sentir el miedo destilar por todo su cuerpo, no pude evitar visualizar a mi pequeña Prim y confirmar lo que estaba de más: no la dañaría. Así que para tratar de suavizar la situación y evitar que gritara o pusiera en alerta a los demás de lo que estaba pasando, le pregunté si estaba buscando víveres –que era lo más lógico-, ella asintió y negó cuando pregunté si había encontrado algo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejé mi antorcha a un lado y comencé a buscar el paquete de tiras de carne que estaba dentro de mi mochila y se lo ofrecí. No iba a permitir que anduviera sola y sin comida. Pero ella me veía con duda y desconfianza; casi deseaba que saliera corriendo y se fuera sin nada antes que seguir soportando eso.

Para desviar un poco la tensión, me permití bromear acerca de la comida que le ofrecí y sonreírle; quería transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad. Y funcionó: recibí una tímida sonrisa de vuelta, al mismo tiempo que resonó el cañonazo que indicaba que la chica del 8 había muerto. No pude más que cerrar los ojos y resoplar ante el alivio de saber que su sufrimiento terminó y no por causa mía.

Al ver que ya no tenía que encargarme de rematarla, me relajé y una idea cruzó por mi cabeza: huir con Rue. Sí, podría largarme con ella en ese momento y no dejarla sola tan cerca de los Profesionales. Podríamos encontrar una forma de sobrevivir, cómo, no lo sé, pero habría que intentarlo… pero así cómo vino, se fue. Si yo huía con ella, los Profesionales estarían desesperados por encontrarme y matarme, y pondría a Rue en peligro inminente. No tendría cabeza más que para correr lejos de ellos y protegerla; no tendría oportunidad de buscar a Prim.

A este tipo de situaciones es cuando me refiero que tienes que tomar decisiones injustas en las que, puedes preocuparte por los demás, pero llevarlo a la práctica es meramente imposible. No puedo protegerlas a las dos… y mi _elección_ está hecha.

Así que, quizá, para sentirme menos culpable por no poder ayudarla, tomé otro paquete de la mochila, las galletas, y se las ofrecí. Al menos podré hacer algo por ella.

La pequeña Rue dudó, pero, aun así, se acercó temerosamente para aceptar la comida. En cuanto estuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y tomó los paquetes, sujeté sus manos y la obligué a mirarme; soy demasiado inútil para protegerla pero eso no me impidió advertirle que tenía que alejarse de los Profesionales y que, pasara lo que pasara, no cometiera de nuevo la estupidez de cercar un cadáver. Ni siquiera le di tiempo para obtener una respuesta, la empuje levemente y la apresuré a escapar.

Cuando la vi perderse en la oscuridad, retomé mi camino hacia los demás. Al llegar a ellos, me percaté de la mirada de complicidad que tenían; seguramente hablaban de mí, concretamente, de mi muerte. Ni siquiera me inmuté, entre más confiados estén, más probabilidades tengo de escapar: si me considerarán un peligro, se hubieran deshecho de mí al comenzar Los Juegos. Pero tampoco yo debo confiarme; tengo que apartarme de ellos lo más pronto posible.

Ya encontraré la forma de hacerlo, ahora, necesito dormir. Dos días sin descansar me puede costar muy caro. Afortunadamente, los demás están igual, o más, deshechos que yo; no creo que intenten algo en mi contra. Dormir es mucho más atractivo que yo muerto… por ahora.

Me alejo de los Profesionales, voy hacia el lago, saco la bolsa de dormir que viene dentro de mi inseparable mochila, pongo ésta encima de la bolsa, improvisando una almohada, y me recuesto. Los demás se quedan cerca de la Cornucopia y se aferran a sus armas antes de caer rendidos. Nadie confía en nadie.

Me relajo, no demasiado ya que tengo que estar alerta a cualquier movimiento de los demás, y cierro los ojos, deseando que la inconsciencia me arrastre a ese mundo de sueños que no es tan malo como esto.

Pero no lo logro.

Estoy sumamente exhausto pero parece que a mi cerebro eso no le importa: no dejo de pensar en Prim.

Me repito una y otra vez que Prim está a salvo, que sobrevivió a la primera noche y que tiene el suficiente conocimiento en plantas para no morir de hambre… y si los Profesionales llegan a encontrarla, los enfrentaré. Sé que ni con un milagro saldría vivo pero tampoco se los haré fácil, puedo defenderme, matar a uno y herir a otro, eso no bastará pero prefiero mil veces que me torturen sin piedad con tal de darle una ventaja a mi pequeña compañera.

Ruego a Cato, a los Vigilantes, a los patrocinadores, a todos y a nadie en particular porque me den la oportunidad de llegar lo más cerca de la final para ser ese pequeño trampolín que necesita Prim para poder ser Vencedora. Y una vez que así sea, ya no tendrá que preocuparse por nada; no pasará hambre, tendrá dinero de sobra y no volverá a preocuparse en los días de Cosecha, salvo por Katniss, ella aún puede ser seleccionada… pero sé que puede ganar Los Juegos. Confío en su fortaleza y valentía…

.

He dormido, aproximadamente, unas 4 horas, pero me siento mucho más fatigado que antes. Es exasperante no poder dormir con tranquilidad y que cualquier sonido, por inofensivo que sea, te sobresalte. Si sigo así, alguien podría atacarme y sería una presa fácil, incluso para alguien como la pequeña Rue.

Me levanto de mi improvisada cama y lleno mi botella de agua, y el termo que conseguí, en el lago. Muero de sed. Y de hambre. Pero me limito a llenar mi cuerpo con agua, no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar la poca comida que tengo en mí. Afortunadamente me atiborré de comida durante mi estancia en el Capitolio y logré ganar un par de kilos… ahora, tendré que aguantar la sensación de dolor en el estómago y llenar el hueco que siento tratando de dormir.

Cuando cierro los ojos, escucho unos pasos que se aproximan a mí. Siento miedo pero no abro los ojos. Aprieto mi lanza y me preparo para atacar.

-Doce, doce. –-sacude mi pierna mientras me llama-. Sé que no estás dormido.

Abro los ojos y veo a Jeff, en cuclillas, que me mira exasperado.

-No voy a matarte si eso es lo que crees…-se levanta-. Pero el día está muy caluroso y, a menos que quieras broncearte, que buena falta te hace, puedes dormir bajo mi techo improvisado—me dice, señalando su obra-. Estarás más cómodo.

Asiento y me incorporo un poco para ver de qué me habla: a un lado de la montaña de provisiones minadas, hay cuatro lanzas clavadas en el pasto, con el pico hacia abajo, y un plástico color azul encima de éstas, perforado en cada esquina. Si bien, el plástico se calentará con el radiante sol que hay, al menos me evitara unas quemaduras.

Me levanto perezosamente, cojo la mochila y la bolsa, y sigo a Jeff.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto antes de poder detener las palabras. Me sorprende este gesto en estas circunstancias.

-Me ayudaste con los cuerpos y a armar las tiendas. –-bufa-. Prefiero no deberte nada.

Y esa es toda su respuesta.

-Gracias. –respondo en un susurro.

Sé que aquí no hay lugar para la amistad y esas cosas, pero el simple gesto merece todo mi agradecimiento.

Al llegar al techo, acomodo mi bolsa y mi mochila tal cual lo hice antes y me acuesto.

-Trata de dormir. -dice, mientras se sienta a un lado de mí-. Si _pasa_ _algo_, te despierto.

Ése _si pasa algo, te despierto_, me suena a que si los Profesionales intentan algo contra mí, él me avisará. O eso creo. Quizá mi cansancio es el que me hace leer entre líneas cosas que no existen. Pero lo dejo pasar; necesito tanto descansar que mi mente fatigada me convence en creerle.

Asiento y cierro los ojos, sin soltar mi lanza, y, rápidamente, me pierdo en el mundo de los sueños.

.

**(POV KATNISS).**

Extraño a Prim.

No es lo mismo ordeñar a su cabra sin ella. Cuando Prim lo hacía, le hablaba a Lady, como si fuera uno más de sus amigos; le contaba cuentos que aprendía en la escuela o aquellos que nuestro padre nos contaba, o, simplemente, le platicaba lo acontecido durante las horas de escuela. Yo, por mi parte, no tengo nada que contarle a la cabra, y si tuviera algo qué decir, no se lo diría a ella. No tengo la gracia ni la inocencia de Prim; prefiero tragarme mis pensamientos y sentimientos.

Adentro, mi madre está preparando un poco de pan con el cereal que nos dan por las teselas. No tiene nada que ver con el pan de los Mellark, pero es lo único que tenemos. Por más que quiera ir a cazar, no puedo; no cuando durante los días que duren Los Juegos el Distrito se encuentre lleno de Agentes de la paz, asegurando el orden en la plaza y que la gente vea Los Juegos, y que haya electricidad casi todo el día, me será imposible cruzar la alambrada. Así que, por ahora, tendremos que conformarnos con té, leche y pan pastoso, porque está claro que la limosna de los Mellark se terminó. Mi madre ya los ayudó con su hijo mayor y no les debemos nada.

Entro a la casa, pateando al apestoso gato de Prim, que se atravesó en mi camino, y ganándome un bufido amenazador. Debí ahogarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pongo la leche en nuestra mesa y me siento a esperar la próxima repetición. Son casi las diez, así que ya no tarda en comenzar.

Durante toda la tarde me dediqué a hacer infinidad de cosas que se pudieran hacer en nuestra pequeña casa: tendí las camas, las destendí y las volví a tender; barrí; saqué mi poca ropa, la de Prim y mi madre, las doblé y las ordene: faldas con faldas, vestidos con vestidos, pantalones con pantalones, suéteres con suéteres; todo esto mientras esperaba la repetición de las cuatro o algún acontecimiento de emergencia (que es cuando está pasando algo "grandioso" en Los Juegos y lo televisan a cualquier hora, ignorando los horarios) y tratando de no pensar en Peeta Mellark.

Cuando comenzó la repetición, era un manojo de nervios. Tenía miedo de que los Profesionales hayan llevado a cabo su plan y _lo_ hubieran matado, pero el programa, a ojos de la gente del Capitolio, fue aburrido; para mí, un alivio: no hubo muertes o Tributos cazando otros Tributos.

Los Profesionales, estaban perdidos en el mundo de los sueños; Peeta también. Durante un momento temí que lo fueran atacar mientras dormía, pero no fue así. Al contrario, el Tributo del 3 le hizo un espacio en su tienda de campaña improvisada para que durmiera más tranquilo y se limitó a montar guardia. Por otro lado, los demás Tributos, no tuvieron alguna actividad que llamara la atención, solamente se dedicaron a tratar de cazar algún animal, recolectar algunas bayas, plantas comestibles… en fin, sólo a sobrevivir. En cuanto a las pequeñas aliadas, en cuanto llegaron a los alrededores de la Cornucopia, hicieron un modesto desayuno, unas cuantas bayas, la mitad de una tira de carne y una galleta, cortesía de Peeta, y se escondieron: Prim en un arbusto con su camuflaje; Rue se trepó a un árbol, y cayeron rendidas.

No corrían ningún peligro ya que los Profesionales estaban igual de cansados que ellas, y, por lo que he visto, la táctica de ellos consiste en atacar de noche. Ni siquiera les pasaría por la cabeza que alguien está escondido precisamente en sus narices. Me permito una sonrisa por la valentía e inteligencia de mi hermana.

Y, cuando terminó la repetición, me dediqué a matar el tiempo de nueva cuenta: destendí las camas, quité los colchones y las cambié de lugar; lavé todos nuestros utensilios de cocina y los acomodé por tamaño; limpié la mesa y las sillas; limpié el comedero de Lady; puse agua a calentar para darme un baño mientras mi madre iba a la panadería para ver cómo seguía Matt; me bañé, mi madre regresó, se puso a hacer pan y yo a ordeñar la cabra.

Debo agradecer que mi mamá no dijera ni una sola palabra o algún gesto por mi comportamiento obsesivo. Me alivia saber que entiende la imperiosa necesidad que tengo de mantener la mente ocupada.

-Matt ya está mejor, sólo fue el susto. –-me dice, mientras se sienta junto a mí con dos vasos y el pan que preparó-. Pero tendré que ir a verlo, por lo menos, dos días más para limpiar la herida y evitar una infección. –vierte un poco de leche en los vasos, y me da uno a mí. Yo escucho atentamente; no pienso comenzar una pelea porque es información que me interesa-. Aun así, me preocupa la situación de la familia. La mayoría de la gente sigue disgustada y han dejado de consumirles, eso sin contar que tienen que encontrar la forma y los medios de arreglar los daños en la panadería, y si no cuentan con ingresos no habrá forma de hacerlo. -siento pena por los panaderos pero no dejo de maldecir a Peeta y que por culpa de su comportamiento, su familia pague las consecuencias. Como me gustaría tenerlo en frente y golpearlo una y otra vez-. Y la forma que encontré para ayudarlos fue no cobrándoles por mis servicios. Ellos querían pagarme pero yo me negué; después, quisieron pagarme con pan, pero también me negué. No podría haber aceptado algo sabiendo que lo necesitan más que nosotras. –asiento. Está claro que yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo que mi madre; de haber sido yo, para empezar, ni siquiera hubiera ayudado a su hijo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, en vez de rechazar la paga, hubiera arrasado con la panadería. Me alegro que haya sido mi madre y no yo quien brindó la ayuda.

-¿Crees… crees que dure mucho tiempo? –me animo a preguntar. Por un momento parece confundida pero logra captar mi pregunta.

-No lo sé. Espero que no… –-toma un trago de leche-, y que la gente entienda que las acciones de Peeta son independientes de su familia. Por lo que sé, el Capitolio cobra un impuesto por cada comercio, y si no tienen los ingresos para pagarlo, se los quita. Si no se resuelve su situación podrían perder lo que tanto les ha costado mantener. Esa panadería lleva muchos años funcionando y siempre ha pertenecido a los Mellark, sería una pena que todo se viniera abajo por un mal entendido.

-¿Por un mal entendido? ¿De qué hablas?

-Lo que quiero decir es que no creo que Peeta sea la mala persona que todos piensan. -se calla por un momento y me mira fijamente, como evaluando mi reacción-. ¿Puedo continuar sin temor a que te enfades? -pregunta, dándome una pequeña sonrisa. Asiento y también sonrío-. Bien. Cómo te decía, creo que todo es parte de un mal entendido. No sé si te lo había dicho pero yo conozco a Vince, el papá de Peeta, desde que éramos niños. –no puedo más que sorprenderme. No lo sabía-. Fuimos compañeros durante todo el colegio y sé que no es la persona que educaría a sus hijos de una forma… tan… tan déspota.

-Quizá él no pero sí la bruja de su mujer. -comento, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No creo que Vince se lo hubiera permitido. Él es una buena persona, de nobles sentimientos, bondadoso y, sobre todo, es justo. Ella, Rita, es de un carácter un tanto especial pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto.

-Ella me gritó cosas muy feas cuando me vio escarbando en sus botes de basura, quizá influyó a Peeta más de lo que te imaginas.

-De haber influido a Peeta, no creo que él te hubiera dado esos panes. Y por lo que sé, nunca te pidió nada a cambio ni te cobró o se jactó de eso, ¿o sí?

-No. –susurro. Tiene razón, nunca lo hizo, es más, supongo que ya lo olvidó-. ¿Y por qué dejaste de frecuentar al señor Mellark? ¿Dejaron de ser amigos? ¿Se enojaron? -desvió la conversación por dos razones: una, está empezando a incomodarme la plática sobre Peeta porque en vez de aclararme cosas, me confunde más. Ya no sé qué pensar de él; y dos, no sé muchas cosas del pasado de mi mamá y es la oportunidad perfecta para investigar.

-A pesar de no frecuentarnos ni hablarnos como antes, no creo que hayamos dejado de ser amigos. No nos peleamos ni nada de eso, simplemente, cada quien hizo su vida y tomamos rumbos distintos, incluso tu papá lo conocía y le agradaba. No tenían una relación de tantos años como conmigo, pero eran cordiales el uno al otro.

Nunca me imaginé que mi padre conociera al panadero al punto de agradarle. Siempre pensé que la relación de nuestras familias se limitaba a proveedor/consumidor.

Me gustaría refutar y convencer a mi mamá de que la visión que tiene de Peeta se basa solamente en lo que ella conoció del señor Mellark en el pasado, es obvio que se quedó con esa impresión; quizá el panadero cambió su forma de ser a causa de la vida en el Distrito o por culpa de la bruja de su esposa, pero me trago mis palabras. Yo misma soy un mar de confusión y si seguimos con esta plática, me confundiré más.

Afortunadamente la televisión se enciende y dejamos la plática a un lado. Por la falta de ánimo de los conductores, supongo que no ha ocurrido nada interesante. Lo único que capta mi atención es la mención que hacen sobre Prim, hablan de que es una chiquilla agradable pero muy inocente y que eso puede causar su muerte.

Me aterro. ¿Qué habrá hecho?

La repetición comienza justo donde terminó la otra: los Profesionales durmiendo, los demás Tributos buscando la forma de sobrevivir y las pequeñas aliadas recolectando frutos y sin perder de vista el campamento.

En otra toma se ve que ya es de noche. Los Profesionales se despiertan, el chico del 3 despierta a Peeta, y se disponen a comer. El tal Cato les reparte la comida, él se queda con una parte más sustanciosa y nadie rechista. Mientras comen, hablan de lo bien que la pasará la audiencia está noche ya que se disponen a cazar al menos tres Tributos y lo harán de una forma tortuosa. Peeta, por su parte, no dice nada, sólo los escucha y voltea a su alrededor constantemente, como si buscara algo. Me sorprende ver que, otra vez, casi no come nada, se limita sólo al paquete de tiras de carne, la mitad de éstas, y toma mucha agua. Disimuladamente, guarda lo demás.

Las pequeñas aliadas siguen escondidas y atentas a los Profesionales. Pareciera que están platicando, o más bien, que Prim no deja hablar a Rue. Pero cuando acercan la toma, me doy cuenta que se encuentran en un silencio absoluto. Prim mueve los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Habrá comido algo que le hiciera daño? ¿Alguna planta alucinógena? Esto último lo descarto rápidamente, Prim no cometería un error así. Sigo el movimiento de sus labios hasta que caigo en la cuenta de lo que está diciendo: _Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta…_, es lo que repite incesantemente.

¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Por qué lo nombra de esa manera?

No tengo que esperar mucho tiempo para saber por qué.

-Si quieres que te escuche, tendrás que gritar. –le susurra Rue.

-No puedo hacer eso. Si grito, los demás nos descubrirán.

-Entonces, nunca se dará cuenta de que estás aquí. Yo creo que deberíamos irnos y buscar otro escondite.

-No, no puedo irme.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no puedes. ¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Piensas matarlos a todos? –pregunta la pequeña Rue, adivinando mis pensamientos. No es que crea que mi hermana es una asesina, pero su comportamiento parece indicar que sí. ¿Para qué querría estar cerca de esa bola de brutos si no es para matarlos?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –-se defiende mi pequeña, aterrorizada por el comentario-. No tengo ningún plan pero… es sólo que…-balbucea.

-¿Pero qué? –Rue la anima a seguir. Está expectante, al igual que yo.

-Peeta y yo… él… teníamos un plan. –suspira-. Él prometió que vendría por mí y yo prometí esperarlo.

-¡¿Qué?! –-pregunta una incrédula Rue-. Pero… pero, entonces, ¿por qué está con los Profesionales? ¿En qué momento vendrá por ti?

-No sé por qué está con ellos… -duda y se le quiebra la voz-, bueno, en parte, y tampoco sé cuándo vendrá por mí. No sé nada, sólo que tengo que esperar. Él lo prometió y lo va a cumplir. Tiene que hacerlo. -dice, más para ella y tratando de creerlo. Deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Estás segura? –le inquiere Rue. Prim no dice nada, guarda silencio y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

-No… no lo sé. –-rompe el silencio con una voz que denota derrota-. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Uno no puede hacer promesas y no cumplirlas, mi padre decía que eso habla mal de una persona…

Y se suelta a llorar.

-No llores. –le dice Rue y la abraza-. Vamos a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

-¿Y… y si nunca viene? –pregunta Prim, sollozando.

-¡Claro que vendrá! –la anima-. Él se portó bien conmigo y me regaló comida… quizá no sepa que estás aquí y crea que te alejaste. –se queda pensativa unos segundos y, por la forma en que brillan sus ojos de emoción, presiento que se le ha ocurrido algo-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar su atención sin que los otros se den cuenta. Algo se nos ocurrirá. Así que está noche no iremos tras ellos, nos quedaremos a idear un plan y dormir mucho para llevarlo a cabo. –dice sonriente y Prim asiente, desganada y con la esperanza escapando por sus ojos. En este sentido, Rue es justo lo contrario que Prim: para mi hermana, las aventuras son un calvario.

Siento las lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos mientras digiero lo que acabo de escuchar: Peeta y Prim tenían un plan; él le prometió cosas que no pensaba cumplir; jugó con sus emociones, se burló de su inocencia y la abandonó a su suerte.

Es despreciable.

Tengo ganas de abrazarla y consolarla; de protegerla porque me imagino el terror que debe estar sintiendo. Siento una angustia en el pecho que no me deja respirar y, en contraste, un gran orgullo por la lealtad de Prim.

Ella es tan buena que no se merece nada de lo que está pasando. Y todo por culpa de Peeta Mellark y su oportunismo, pero, sobre todo, por culpa mía: yo soy quien debería estar ahí. Yo soy quien debería morir en la Arena. Yo…

Yo soy quien debe matar a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

**EllaCampbell:** Oh, no te disculpes por lo de mi clase, fue una buena experiencia. Y sobre qué le pasa a Katniss, pues, es demasiado desconfiada y tiende a pensar lo peor de las personas, pero se va a dar de topes cuando sepa la verdad. ¡Lo juro! Y respecto a tu amenaza fantasmal, espero que no lleguemos a esos extremos D: Muchas gracias por leerme y espero tus comentarios.

**Dannie:** Muchas gracias por leerme. Y ya, prontito, se darán cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de nuestro amado Peeta.

**Sole713:** Me agrada y emociona que te parezca buena mi historia. Es motivante. Espero que este capítulo te guste y, también, espero tus comentarios, criticas, objeciones, reclamos, etc. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme.

**Tayloves:** Yo también detesto a Katniss con todo mi ser es… es insufrible, o no sé, simplemente nunca terminó de convencerme, gustarme y demás. Arg! Me cae muy, muy mal. Gale, a diferencia, sí me agrada; presiento que a muchas personas les cae mal por culpa de Katniss (o eso me digo a mí misma porque recurro a culparla de todos los males). Y las pequeñas aliadas, ¡ahhhh!, me emociona escribir sobre ellas y saber que están juntas. Las amo. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Neo GS:** Es emocionante recibir en cada capítulo tu apoyo y comentarios. Gracias. Sí, Prim, la pequeña es demasiado sensible pero no es tonta. Sabe que algo raro pasa y que lo que Haymitch en su momento les aconsejó, no es en vano. También, conoció y convivió con Peeta y se dio cuenta lo buenísima persona que es él. Eso tiene que pesar más que las feas palabras que tuvo que decirle T_T Mil millones de gracias por seguir desde el principio. Espero que sea de tu agrado el capítulo y estoy ansiosa por leer tus elocuencias XD

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Sí, pobre de los Mellark, la están pasando demasiado mal. Pero ya, la gente del Distrito, y la propia Katniss, se van a arrepentir de lo que hicieron y pensaron. Prometo vengar a Peeta. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Un abrazo.

**XkanakoX:** Es muy, muy injusto, lo que pasa con la familia de nuestro Peeta pero ya pronto terminará su pesadilla, al menos para ellos. Y se darán cuenta de la buena gente que es mi Chico del Pan. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leerme. Un abrazo.

**Julia:** Ohhhhh, muchas gracias. Espero sea de tu agrado y me dejes tus impresiones sobre este capítulo.

**KoyukiBetts**: Sí, pobre Peeta, tiene que armarse de valor, temple y demás para no hacer algo que lo comprometa o deje ver sus verdaderas intenciones delante de los Profesionales. Pero ya llegará el momento en que deje de actuar y todos vean la gran persona que es, incluyendo a Katniss y Gale. Y sí, Prim también se me hace mucho más fuerte y madura que Katniss, sólo que ella o no quería darse cuenta o de plano fue muy tonta para hacerlo. No sé, el punto es que se llevará gratas sorpresas al ir conociendo y ver cómo es que va creciendo Prim en la Arena. Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Y muchas gracias por leer este intento de drama.

**EnithCrystal:** me tardé un poco en actualizar, espero que eso no me convierta en una hija de… Snow. Gracias por leerme.

**Demetris-Katniss:** Gracias por leerme. Ojala sea de tu agrado el capítulo.

Mil gracias también a los lectores anónimos.

Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, reclamaciones, etc., son bienvenidas.

Próximo capítulo: **"Reencuentros."**


	15. Autora en apuros

Hola, queridos lectores.

El motivo de este intermedio en la historia es para conocer su punto de vista sobre el siguiente capítulo, como ya adelanté en el pasado se títula "Reencuentros" (ya se imaginarán de qué o de quiénes).

Bueno, el punto es que el capítulo ya está terminado y es POV Katniss, con una pequeña intervención de Peeta, y aquí es dónde me metí en problemas: el cap. es largo, más o menos como el anterior y tengo unas opciones que quiero compartir con ustedes y que me ayuden a decidir.

1) Dejar el capítulo tal cual como está... quizá anexarle una última parte desde el POV de Peeta pero sólo haciendo un resumen lo más breve y concreto del reencuentro. Pero también quedaría largo

2)Hacer los dos POV en el mismo capítulo, aunque quedaría largo, muuuuuuuuy largo. Por mí no habría problema, me encanta leer fics largos, pero no a todos les gusta.

3) Dividirlos y que el siguiente (cap. 15) sea sólo de Katniss, y el que sigue (cap. 16) sea el de Peeta.

4) Omitir el punto de vista de Peeta. En este punto, amo a Peeta, pero si presento la opción es porque no es muy díficil adivinar su sentir.

Les agradecería mucho sus comentarios... y la ayuda DD:

Por cierto, les dejo un pequeño adelanto. Ojalá sea de su agrado. :D

_[...] Pensé que si mi hermana iba a morir, yo no lo vería, y si lo hacía, sería en mi casa, yo sola, o con mi mamá. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que presenciarlo en la plaza del Distrito, con todos esos ojos siendo testigos de mi sufrimiento; con toda esa gente viendo con rencor a los Mellark; con la familia del causante de su muerte a un lado mío._


	16. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer:** La ilusión de que Collins se revuelque de coraje (como lo hice yo con ese final tan triste de Sinsajo) al leer lo que estoy haciendo con su historia, es mía, al igual que esta adaptación. La obra original, personajes, contexto y demás, son propiedad de Suzanne. Yo nomás descompongo lo que hay.

**Nota: **En mi país no existe la democracia, la palabra sí, en la práctica, creo que nunca se aplicará, y eso es endemoniada, jodida y dolorosamente triste. :( Afortunadamente, aquí sí :D Es por eso que, por mayoría de votos, por no decir la totalidad, el capítulo es larguísimo y con los dos POV de la misma situación. Gracias por darme su punto de vista.

**Nota 2:** El capítulo comienza con el POV de Catnip.

**Nota 3: **De repente siento que me "salgo" de la personalidad de los personajes (hago mi mejor intento), así que si ven algo que ustedes digan "Hey, esa no es Katniss ni tampoco Peeta, o Rue o Prim...", no duden en comentarlo.

* * *

A veces, cuando las cosas van especialmente mal, mi cerebro me regala un sueño feliz: una visita a mi padre en el bosque, una hora de sol y tarta con Prim o uno de esos días en que mi familia completa, era feliz. Paso por un periodo intermedio de sueño ligero en el que oigo la risa de Prim cuando el horrendo de Buttercup me bufa. Cuando me despierto del todo, me siento reconfortada durante un momento; intento aferrarme a la tranquilidad del sueño, pero se va rápidamente, y me deja más triste y sola que nunca.

Me pesa todo el cuerpo, como si me corriera plomo líquido por las venas. Me limito a quedarme donde estoy, contemplando sin parpadear el viejo techo que nos "protege" de las inclemencias del clima. ¿Así es cómo se habrá sentido mi madre? –-pienso-. ¿Será esta la misma sensación de pesadez la que la detenía en su cama?

Me paso un largo rato así, sin moverme, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que no he escuchado algún ruido o movimiento en casa. Es esto lo que me saca de mi letargo.

Empiezo por una serie de órdenes fáciles: "Katniss, siéntate". Me incorporo lentamente y veo la hora en nuestro viejo reloj que se encuentra en el buró. Son las doce. He dormido demasiado. "Katniss, tiende la cama" "Katniss, vístete" "Katniss, baja las escaleras". Como lo pensé, mi madre no está. En la mesa, bajo un cuenco de madera que sirve para protegerlo de ratas y gatos hambrientos, encuentro un pan pastoso, un vaso con leche y un quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca. La nostalgia me abofetea sin contemplaciones: horas antes de que Prim fuera cosechada, me dejó un queso igual como regalo. Un queso que unté en un pan, quizá hecho por Peeta, y el cual compartí con Gale.

Hace apenas una semana y media de ese día y se siente tan lejano. Recuerdo la última vez que vi a Prim: estábamos en el Edificio de Justicia y ella suplicaba por nuestra ayuda… y yo, por supuesto, no la ayudé. También recuerdo la última vez que vi a Gale: fue hace tres días. Y me besó. Y _él_, Peeta Mellark, lo vi un día antes de la Cosecha. En el mercado. Cargando un saco de harina.

"Katniss, desayuna". Me obligo a masticar y tragar lentamente mi desayuno, o comida, o lo que sea. Ni siquiera me sabe. "Katniss, lava tu plato y tu vaso". Me paro pesadamente hacia el fregadero. "Katniss, siéntate". Regreso a la mesa y me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

Ayer, después de ver la repetición, me eché a correr a mi habitación, dejando a mi madre en el mismo lugar en el que ahora estoy, y me escondí bajo mis cobijas. Lloré hasta caer rendida.

Lloré por Prim; porque está sola sin la protección de nadie; porque no merece lo que está pasando; porque ella, a diferencia de mí, es simpática, inocente, amable, buena; porque, no sólo puede perder la vida, quizá logren quitarle esa naturaleza bondadosa que es tan suya; porque la puedo perder para siempre y no hice nada por evitarlo. Lloré de rabia, por Peeta; porque no puedo creer que la misma persona que hace años nos salvó la vida y me dio esperanza, sea una mala persona; porque con cada acción suya, compruebo que no es solamente una mala persona, es un monstruo; porque no piensa en el daño que hace, no sólo a Prim o a mí, a su familia; porque en algún momento creí en él.

-Hija, ya estoy de vuelta. –me sobresalta mi madre. No la escuché llegar. Y no hace falta que me diga dónde estaba: fue a ver a Matt.

Solamente asiento, sin moverme de mi posición. Ni siquiera me apetece preguntar cómo sigue Matt o comenzar una pelea por seguir ayudándolos. La tristeza, en estos momentos, es más fuerte que el enojo.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunto, en un hilo de voz. No refiriéndome a nadie en particular, pero mi madre lo capta.

-No. Todo igual. –-asiento-. Hice unos cuantos quesos y pienso ir al mercado y a casa del alcalde a venderlos, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? –asiento nuevamente.

No puedo dejar sola a mi madre de nuevo, necesitamos dinero, comida, y seguramente no tendrá idea de cómo acercarse a la gente y venderlos a un precio justo. Lo mejor será llevarla con mis clientes habituales en el mercado; ni pensar en ir al Quemador, con la cantidad de Agentes que hay, posiblemente esté cerrado y tengamos que aventurarnos a ir a la casa de mis socios a hacer mis intercambios, como es costumbre en tiempos de Juegos. Además de que tengo que salir de aquí, retomar la relación con mis clientes y ver la forma de obtener su ayuda para patrocinar a Prim. Me niego a dejarla sola y no hacer nada por ayudarla está vez.

Salimos de casa y cuando pasamos por la panadería, puedo reparar en los daños: ventanas en las que antes había vidrios opacos, cuarteados y despostillados, fueron sustituidos por plástico o pedazos de tela; la vitrina que antes mostraba aquellos pasteles apetecibles y con un hermoso decorado, esta carente de vida, rota por aquí; cuarteada por allá; está vacía, como el resto de la panadería. Ni siquiera hay rastro del olor a pan recién hecho que la caracteriza.

No siento alegría ni pena.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido hasta llegar a la plaza, a ese lugar donde me arrebataron a mi hermana. Puedo ver que, mientras hay unos 30 Agentes de la Paz, sólo hay, como mucho, diez puestos, y con ninguno de ellos tengo trato. Tendremos que ir con el alcalde y de regreso a buscar a mis clientes del Quemador.

Estoy comenzando a recrear el día de Cosecha: Prim asustada; Prim registrándose; Prim tomando su lugar con las demás niñas de doce años; Effie Trinket sacando la papeleta de la urna; Effie Trinket diciendo el nombre de mi hermana; Prim caminando con la blusa de fuera; yo, sintiendo cómo todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes, Matt? –la voz de mi madre me vuelve a la realidad.

Y ahí están los Mellark, todos: el señor Mellark me regala una de sus tantas sonrisas bondadosas; la vieja bruja, como siempre, frunciendo el ceño; Matt, con la cabeza vendada y gesto apacible; el otro hermano de Peeta, el que tenía edad pero no se presentó como voluntario, y no sé cómo se llama, se ve triste. Aun así, ninguno me niega un pequeño asentimiento como saludo. Yo no lo regreso.

-Bien, sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, Sra. Everdeen. –contesta.

-Recuerda que tienes que guardar reposo. No debiste levantarte de la cama. –medio lo regaña mi madre.

-Sí, lo sé… -contesta tímidamente. ¿Y si lo sabe por qué diablos no lo hace? Estoy comenzando a impacientarme-, pero tenía que acompañar a mis papás a ver al alcalde. No podía dejarlos solos.

-Está bien, pero no abuses.

-S… sí, gracias, Sra. Everdeen. –al menos es agradecido.

-Pues habrá que amarrarlo a la cama porque es muy testarudo. –dice el señor Mellark, con una traviesa sonrisa mientras Matt lo ve ofendido.

Estoy a punto de hacer acto de mis malos modales y arrastrar conmigo a mi madre, porque es demasiada familiaridad con ellos y no me gusta, cuando los altavoces y las pantallas se encienden. No es hora de la repetición, así que está pasando algo.

-¡Buenas tardes, ciudadanos de Panem! –-dice Caesar-. Los saludan sus amigos Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith desde nuestras instalaciones de Panem TV.

-Gracias por la presentación, Caesar. Nuestros queridos ciudadanos estarán ansiosos por saber qué es lo que acontece en estos momentos, ya que, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, esta es una emisión de emergencia.

-Así es, Claudius, pero no perdamos más tiempo en palabrería, enviemos a la emisión en vivo y en directo; sólo les adelanto una cosa: la adorable Tributo del Distrito 12, gracias a un movimiento inteligente de su compañero de Distrito, se encuentra en verdadero peligro. Quizá tengamos un buen espectáculo.

Dejo pasar esto último y fulmino a los Mellark con la mirada. Mi madre mira de ellos a mí con nerviosismo; ellos nos ven con confusión. Y el resto de la gente que está en la plaza no nos despega la vista.

No hay tiempo para escapar al bosque, a mi casa o a cualquier lugar: estoy paralizada de terror.

Peeta está merodeando en los alrededores de su campamento, en el lado opuesto en que se encuentra Prim, a la izquierda. El chico del 3, está sentado en su techo improvisado. La Tributo del 4, también merodea: cerca de dónde está Prim, a la derecha. Rue se encuentra volando entre los árboles, al centro, en medio de Peeta y la chica del 4; parece que va hacia él. Supongo que es parte del plan que mencionaron anoche.

Peeta busca y busca entre los árboles y arbustos. Hasta que, desesperado por no encontrar nada, camina de regreso al campamento. Rue se da cuenta y se queda quieta en un árbol; perdió la oportunidad de alcanzarlo. La chica del 4 se encuentra a escasos 5 metros de Prim. ¡La va a encontrar! Su camuflaje no le sirve de mucho en estos momentos. Prim, todo este tiempo, se ha mantenido lo más quieta posible y tapando su boca para evitar dejar escapar cualquier sonido. Se ve que está nerviosa y rogando porque la del 4 se aleje. Yo estoy igual.

Aunque sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Peeta con esta situación, eso no importa ahora, si Caesar dijo que es culpa de Peeta, no voy a ser yo quien lo contradiga.

_Bum. _Suena un cañonazo. No es Prim.

Enfocan a los demás Profesionales, parece que están bastante lejos del campamento, por qué, no sé, pero me alegro. Acaban de matar al Tributo del 10; por la sonrisa triunfante de la chica del 2, supongo que es mérito de ella.

Peeta está en el lago, tomando agua y con cara de pocos amigos. El chico del 3 camina hacia él, con lanza en mano. Pero no parece que vaya a hacerle algo. Le hace una seña hacia donde está la del 4; quizá piensen que el Tributo caído fue su culpa y se dirigen hacia ella.

La chica, después de escuchar el cañonazo, se dispone a regresar al campamento, también preguntándose sobre el cañonazo; camina sobre un arbusto: ¡ahí está Prim! Se queda unos segundos perpleja, segundos en los que le ruego a Peeta que llegue rápido y haga algo por ella, pero después entorna una gran sonrisa.

Ya la reconoció.

-Te encontré, mocosa. –le dice, mientras la arrastra de sus dos trenzas fuera del arbusto.

-¡No, no, suéltame! –-grita mi hermanita al borde del llanto-. ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Peeta se queda paralizado un momento al escuchar cómo lo nombra Prim, sorprendentemente se ve aterrado, pero inmediatamente se echa a correr; seguido del chico del 3. La del 4 tumba a mi hermana en el suelo y se monta sobre ella, inmovilizándola. Es el fin. –-pienso, conteniendo las lágrimas-. No le daré el gusto a los Mellark de verme así.

Pensé que si mi hermana iba a morir, yo no lo vería, y si lo hacía, sería en mi casa, yo sola, o con mi mamá. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que presenciarlo en la plaza del Distrito, con todos esos ojos siendo testigos de mi sufrimiento; con toda esa gente viendo con rencor a los Mellark; con la familia del causante de su muerte a un lado mío.

Trato de cerrar los ojos, pero no puedo. Mi mente traicionera y cruel no responde a mis órdenes: quiere que presencie esto y torturarme con la imagen de mi hermana siendo asesinada. Sólo espero que sea rápido, no cómo con la chica de la fogata. No lo soportaría.

Justo en el momento que levanta su espada, con la intención de enterrarla en la cabeza de Prim, llega Peeta y, contrario a todo pronóstico, arranca a la chica de mi hermana con tanta fuerza que se escucha el impacto al ser lanzada al piso, fue tan fuerte el golpe que hasta parece que sucedió aquí, a un lado. Sin titubear, decidido y con una mirada fúrica, Peeta camina hacia ella y le entierra su lanza en el pecho, directo al corazón. No parece arrepentido, asustado ni impresionado. Todos, absolutamente todos los que estamos en la plaza, no cabemos de la impresión.

Unos segundos después, suena el cañonazo que indica su muerte.

Cuando pensé que todo había acabado, Peeta se vuelve hacia Prim y se paraliza, igual que yo: ella sigue en el piso con una lanza a centímetros de su garganta. Es el chico del 3. Se miran fijamente durante unos instantes hasta que el chico habla.

-Sabía que todo era una farsa. –afirma.

-Déjala, Jeff. –dice Peeta, tratando de calmarse.

-¿O si no qué?

-Si le tocas un solo pelo, _date_ por muerto. –contesta Peeta, con un tono de voz que no deja duda de que lo hará y señalándolo con su lanza.

-Si muero, ella se muere conmigo. –lo desafía.

Se quedan otra vez mirándose. Estoy aterrada y a la vez sorprendida: Peeta está defendiendo a Prim sin importarle matar a quién sea. Esto debe ser una broma terrible. Mi madre y yo estamos abrazadas fuertemente; la gente en la plaza está nerviosa y expectante, como todos; los Mellark, al igual que mi madre y yo, están abrazados, incluso la bruja. Por unos instantes, las pantallas se dividen, mostrando la reacción de la gente del Capitolio que se encuentra en el Círculo de la Ciudad: están quietos, parecen estatuas. No hablan, no pestañean; pareciera que no respiran. Me imagino que así es cómo se encuentra todo Panem.

-Prim, levántate. –dice Peeta, mirando al tal Jeff pero sin perder la seriedad de su voz.

-No… no puedo. –susurra Prim.

-Si puedes. Levántate y ven conmigo. –sigue sin perder contacto visual con el chico. ¡Es un idiota, que no ve que si se mueve la va a matar!-. No temas, nadie te hará daño, ¿verdad, Jeff?

El chico no responde pero Prim comienza a moverse lentamente. Peeta extiende su mano hacia mi hermana pero ellos no dejan de verse. Prim se aleja un poco de la punta de la lanza; Prim duda pero se incorpora; Prim está de pie, temerosa; Prim camina y toma la mano de Peeta; Peeta guía a Prim detrás de él; Peeta es un escudo humano; Prim se aferra a la cintura de Peeta; Peeta baja su lanza, igual que el chico del 3.

Se escucha un resoplido general en la plaza, parecen aliviados; yo sigo conteniendo la respiración. No me fio de Peeta.

-Supongo que tengo que darme por muerto, ¿no? –pregunta el chico del 3.

-Supones mal. No le tocaste un solo pelo a mi compañera y no tengo por qué hacerte daño. Si lo hiciera, mi propio padre encontraría la forma de llegar hasta acá y regañarme hasta la muerte; sería un buen espectáculo y una muerte novedosa, pero prefiero evitarlo. No pienso fallarle otra vez.

Se escuchan unas cuantas risas en la plaza. Volteo a ver a los Mellark y ellos sonríen: la bruja frunciendo el ceño pero con una leve sonrisa; los hermanos, sonríen entre lágrimas; el señor Mellark, no frunce el ceño, no tiene lágrimas: sonríe orgulloso.

-Y a mí me hubiera gustado verlo. –-responde con una risotada el del 3-. Antes de que te vayas, acompáñame, tengo algo para ti. –Peeta duda pero después asiente.

-Prim, espérame aquí y escóndete…

-No, yo quiero ir contigo. –refuta mi hermana y se aferra a él.

-Deja que venga, ya entendí que a _ella_, ni un solo pelo. Sólo te estaba probando. –dice el chico.

Peeta suelta un suspiro resignado y entrelaza su mano con la de Prim, y siguen a Jeff. Llegan al techo del chico, él les hace una seña de que se queden ahí mientras camina hacia un árbol cercano. Lo rodea, toma una caja mediana y regresa con ellos.

-Toma, lo necesitarán más que yo. –dice, ofreciéndole la caja a Peeta. Él la acepta y cuando la abre, luce sorprendido-. Es comida, más te vale que la raciones bien.

-Pe… pero, ¿y tú?

-Puedo volver a robar, ya sabes, aquí no está prohibido eso.

-Yo no lo llamaría robar, digamos que sólo estás tomando la paga por tus servicios.

-Tienes razón.

-Jeff, ven con nosotros. –suelta Peeta.

-¿Y pasar hambre? ¿O esconderme de los demás? Ni que estuviera loco. –responde, sonriendo-. Más te vale darte prisa, no sabemos qué tan cerca están los otros. ¡Corre! ¡Vete! ¡Corran! –le grita mientras los empuja con su lanza.

-Gracias. –dicen Peeta y Prim al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muévanse! –gruñe.

Y corren.

Corren hacia la misma dirección que se encontraron; corren hasta llegar al cuerpo de la Tributo del 4; Peeta se detiene un momento, toma la espada, y siguen corriendo. Prim corre mientras desamarra su cobija de arbustos de la cintura y lo lleva en las manos; Peeta corre con la caja de comida bajo el brazo, con una mano empuña la lanza; con la otra, avienta la espada sin mirar a dónde; Prim corre mirando fijamente al frente; Peeta corre detrás de ella, alerta a los alrededores…

Y corren. Y corren. Y corren hasta que sus piernas no dan más y les falta el aliento… y yo, puedo soltar el aire contenido.

Están lejos, a salvo.

El tiempo que tardan en recuperarse es el mismo que me toma a mí digerir todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Me imaginé que Peeta ayudaría a Prim, sí, pero quizá que la dejara escapar o para él mismo encargarse de ella; nunca me pasó por la cabeza que mataría a su atacante y amenazara al chico del 3. Tampoco me explico la actuación de éste: por un momento casi mata a mi hermana y para el otro les regala comida y los alienta a escapar; además dijo que solamente estaba probando a Peeta, ¿probándolo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí? Parece ser que me perdí de algo en algún momento.

No sé si estar agradecida de que Peeta y Prim estén juntos, o debería sumarlo a la pila de preocupaciones. ¿Y si la vuelve a utilizar? ¿Y si nos vuelve a engañar? ¿Y si la mata?

-Prim… -jadea Peeta-. Prim… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

-Sí… estoy bien. ¿Tú?

-También.

Silencio.

La tensión que se siente en la Arena entre ellos dos, es palpable aquí en el Distrito. No se dicen nada; ni siquiera se miran. Pareciera que el piso les muestra algo más interesante porque no despegan la vista de ahí. Peeta luce cansado, confundido; Prim, es un milagro que no se haya soltado a llorar. Está aguantando. Es claro que intentan decirse algo pero no pueden.

Otra vez contengo la respiración y siento un frío recorrer mi espina; alejo los malos pensamientos que mi mente quiere fabricar sobre Peeta. Los veo a los dos tan indefensos, tan solos, tan frágiles… la sola empatía que Prim me provoca, es la misma que Peeta: Recuerdo a esa niñita con las mejillas huecas y labios cuarteados que lloraba conmigo sin saber por qué; recuerdo a ese chico de mirada triste que se ganó un golpe en la cara pero, aun así, me dio dos panes; recuerdo a esa niña que trajo a ese gato horroroso y la forma en que lloró, rogó y suplicó porque yo dejara quedárselo; y al final, sonrío como nunca; recuerdo a ese chico sonriente rodeado de amigos e incapaz de parecer peligroso. Me pierdo en esos dos pares de ojos azules que, a pesar de ser de distinta tonalidad, reflejan lo mismo: inocencia. Siento la necesidad de estar con ellos, de protegerlos, cuidarlos, abrazarlos y no permitir que les hagan daño.

En estos momentos entiendo lo que dijo mi madre: _"Ni él ni Prim lo pidieron."_ Quizá mañana o dentro de un rato vuelva mi odio contra ese Peeta cruel del primer día; ahora sólo veo a un chico con la misma inocencia de Prim; la misma falta de cariño y cuidado que ella necesita. Lo veo vulnerable.

Y me duele.

-Perdóname, Prim. –habla Peeta, con la voz entrecortada-. Me comporté como un imbécil contigo y si piensas lo peor de mí y no quieres disculparme, lo entenderé. Sé que no tengo justificación pero… pero desde el momento en que te alejaste ni un solo momento dejé de pensar en ti, de preocuparme y desear que estuviéramos juntos, así como lo planeamos. –Prim limpia unas cuantas lágrimas y se lanza sobre él. Él la recibe protectoramente y se funden en un abrazo tan fraternal, tan lleno de cariño, tan lleno de sentimiento… tan diferente a los nuestros-. No llores, pequeña, no me gusta verte así. Si quieres golpearme o gritarme o las dos cosas, hazlo, pero no llores. –la consuela, acariciando su cabeza tiernamente y aguantando las lágrimas. Siento cómo se me encoge el corazón ante esta imagen.

Dividen nuevamente las pantallas y la gente del Capitolio está más que conmovida: lloran a mares ante tal escena. Unas personas tienen los ojos y la cara manchada de negro, rojo, amarillo, rosa…, que, si no fuera por las circunstancias, juro que me doblaría de la risa; supongo que el maquillaje no es a prueba de lágrimas. Caesar y Claudius, se limpian discretamente las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Aquí en el Distrito también están conmovidos, incluso algunos miran con vergüenza y arrepentimiento a los Mellark; mi madre sonríe satisfecha, como diciendo _"Te lo dije",_ pero también tiene los ojos aguados; los Mellark, ellos están tranquilos, como si les hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima; el panadero sigue sonriendo con orgullo. Y yo, mi cara sé que pareciera estar esculpida en piedra, por dentro, me estoy desmoronando.

-Lo… lo siento… soy una llorona y cobarde. –dice las mismas palabras con las que Peeta se refirió a ella. Puedo ver la mirada de dolor de él.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. –toma su cara entre sus manos y la mira severamente-. No eres una llorona, sólo es tu forma de desahogarte; tampoco eres una cobarde, eres muy valiente, más que todos los que estamos aquí. Eres una guerrera y quedamos en que se lo ibas a demostrar a todos. Te aseguro que tu mamá y tu hermana están orgullosas de ti, igual que todo el Distrito 12, ¿entendido? –Prim asiente-. Bien. –sonríe-. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué hacías tan _peligrosamente_ cerca del campamento?

-Yo… yo… -hipa-. Después de lo que _pasó_, corrí sin saber adónde ni qué hacer, pensé que me odiabas y me habías engañado, pero de repente recordé lo que me dijiste la noche del Desfile y nuestro plan; y el consejo de Haymitch de seguir vivos… -Peeta asiente y sonríe-. Y… y también lo que me dijo tu papá.

¿El panadero habló con Prim? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué significa esto? Volteo a ver a mi madre exigiéndole una explicación con la mirada pero ella está tan confundida como yo.

-¡¿Mi papá?! –se sorprende exageradamente-. ¿Qué… cuándo… cómo? ¿Qué te dijo? -pregunta rápidamente, pero cambia de opinión-: No, olvídalo, no quiero saber.

-¿Seguro? –asiente. Prim suspira y continua-. Bueno, recordé todo eso y regresé; me escondí entre los arbustos y…

_Crac._ Se escucha un ruido; se quedan callados y Peeta agarra su lanza y se coloca frente a Prim protectoramente, pero su gesto se relaja al descubrir al causante del sonido. Es Rue, que se encuentra detrás de un árbol. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí; y no es que importe, el reencuentro del Distrito Trágico es tan fascinante que no importa nada más.

-¡Rue! –grita Prim, emocionada, y se acerca a ella-. Ven, no tengas miedo. –la jala del brazo, la lleva hacia Peeta y se sientan.

-Hola, Rue. –dice Peeta, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que enamoraría a cualquiera.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Bueno, sí, tengo que aceptar que es muy apuesto pero yo no soy cualquiera. No estoy interesada en romances ni chicos guapos. Me obligo a alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarme en lo que está pasando en el estadio pero sin evitar sentir el rubor en mis mejillas.

-Parece que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. -extiende su mano-. Hola, soy Peeta Mellark, el tonto compañero de Distrito de esta hermosa e inteligente señorita. –dice, señalando a mi hermana. Rue sonríe y le corresponde el saludo; Prim esta roja como un tomate.

En la plaza sonreímos; en el Capitolio, las personas suspiran y hay uno que otro desmayado. Caesar y Claudius, que hasta ahora no habían intervenido para nada, comentan que los desmayos se deben a la caballerosidad de Peeta: nunca antes se había visto un Tributo con tan buenos modales; incluso lo comparan con Haymitch, el único representante del 12 que sigue con vida, mencionan que éste era hostil y arrogante.

-Peeta, Rue y yo somos aliadas. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que tú… desde que comenzaron Los Juegos…

-¡¿Qué?! –interrumpe-. ¿Desde… desde que comenzaron? ¿Entonces… entonces estaban juntas cuando te encontré aquél día? –las niñas asienten-. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que fue? –pregunta, enojado.

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero teníamos que seguirlos hasta que tú fueras por mí… por nosotras. –responde Prim tímidamente. Eso hace cambiar la expresión de Peeta a una de culpa. Sabe que cometió un error.

-Lo siento, Prim… Rue. -las toma de las manos-. Fui un tonto por no seguir el plan, pero pensé que no querías saber nada de mí y te habías alejado. No me pasó por la cabeza que te hubieras quedado… hasta hoy. Y ni eso pude hacer bien porque Salma fue la que te encontró. Nunca me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera hecho algo. –dice, desesperado y dolido.

Suena tan sincero que termina por derrumbar mis barreras.

-Peeta… no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora lo que importa es que ya estamos juntos. –dice Prim, conciliadora. Él asiente.

-Bueno, ¿cómo hicieron para esconderse tan bien? Porque déjenme decirles que nadie sospechó nada.

-¡Ah! –exclama Prim, con los ojitos llenos de emoción. Está claro, para mí que la conozco, que no va a dejar hablar a nadie-. Rue es sorprendente, sabe volar por los árboles, ¡en serio!, nunca me imaginé que eso fuera posible. ¡Tienes que verla, Peeta! ¡Parece un pajarito! ¡Es increíble! –a pesar de su piel morena, se ve claramente que Rue está sonrojada-. Así que ella se encargaba de vigilar por arriba. Además conoce muchas hierbas y bayas. Y yo… yo, bueno, sabes que no tengo muchas habilidades, lo mejor que pude hacer fue amarrar unas cuantas ramas y echármelas encima para ocultarme entre los arbustos… -duda-. Eh… este… en los entrenamientos, una de las veces que ibas a otros puestos, te vi haciendo algo parecido: mezclaste muchas cosas sobre tu brazo, después te paraste junto al árbol que estaba ahí y pusiste tu brazo sobre éste. Te juro que parecía una parte del árbol. Eres genial, Peeta… bueno, eso pensé… y lo sigo pensando –se apresura. Peeta la mira divertido-. Y, bueno, así fue como se me ocurrió… no se compara con algo que tú puedas hacer… o Rue pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer–finaliza, susurrando y apenada.

-Fue una excelente idea, Prim. No lo dudes. –suspira pesadamente-. Ahora bien, no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero no podemos quedarnos aquí tan tranquilamente. Prim, ¿recuerdas nuestras instrucciones? –pregunta mientras comienza a vaciar el contenido de la caja que le dio el chico del 3 en su mochila.

-Sí: Cuando estemos juntos salir corriendo, poner toda la distancia posible y encontrar una fuente agua… y _no_ separarnos por nada del mundo. –enumera.

-Perfecto. Ya estamos juntos, corrimos y nos alejamos todo lo posible; sólo nos falta buscar agua. Aún es temprano, así que podemos explorar un buen rato. ¿Están listas? –se levanta y les extiende las manos. Prim la acepta rápidamente pero Rue niega.

-¿Qué pasa, Rue? ¿Tienes miedo? –pregunta mi hermana, preocupada.

-No… -duda-. Pero… ustedes ya están juntos y yo… yo puedo ir por mi lado. –dice dándoles una triste sonrisa.

Se me vuelve a encoger el corazón. Peeta y Prim tenían un plan desde antes de comenzar Los Juegos, plan en el que ella no estaba incluida y de lo que es conciente. Me duele saber que estará sola pero, ¿no es acaso así como funcionan Los Juegos? ¿No se trata de no confiar en nadie, ni en tu propia sombra? ¿No es la clave de esto no esperar nada de nadie y matar a todos y cada uno de los que se atraviesen en tu camino? Los Juegos del Hambre no es una competición que da esperanza, al contrario, es para sentir el miedo, la impotencia, la injusticia, la locura; se trata de arrugar, expandir, romper y quebrar todas y cada una de tus emociones hasta que ya no quede nada; es el juego donde casi nunca gana el mejor o el más bueno, ni siquiera el más inteligente: gana precisamente aquel que pierde sus emociones humanas; aquel que pierde toda sensibilidad; aquel que está preparado, entrenado y programado para matar. Aquel que valora más el lujo y el reconocimiento que la vida de otra persona.

-De ninguna manera. No te lo voy a permitir, así tenga que amarrarte y llevarte cargando, pero tú no te vas. –dice Peeta, con fingido enojo.

-¿Quieres que seamos aliados? –pregunta Rue, anhelante, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No. –dice. Rue cambia su expresión a una de decepción… y yo a una de enojo. Ese idiota quién se cree que es para jugar con ella. Peeta Mellark, en tres días, me ha hecho enfurecer más que cualquier persona en toda mi vida. Ojalá Rue lo golpee-. Lo que quiero es que seamos _compañeros_, que vengas con nosotros antes de que te lleve a la fuerza, que comas con nosotros y que duermas con nosotros… todos los días.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclama, con la ilusión impregnada en su carita.

-Absolutamente. ¿Vienes? –y le ofrece la mano. Esta vez Rue acepta alegremente.

Las pequeñas aliadas se toman de la mano. Peeta, toma la mano de Prim; en la otra lleva su lanza. Antes de dar un paso dice: -Recuerden: _no nos separamos por nada del mundo._

Y caminan unidos.

Y la gente del Capitolio llora, ríe.

Y en la plaza estamos satisfechos

Y se corta la transmisión.

Regresan rápidamente con Caesar y Claudius, quienes teorizan sobre el comportamiento de Peeta. Claudius piensa que es una estrategia para ganarse, de nueva cuenta, al público y que, estando cerca de la final, asesinará a Prim; Caesar, por su parte, cree que Peeta está buscando la manera de conquistar a su amada (yo) cuidando de mi hermana, y que al final Prim morirá.

Enlazan al Círculo de la Ciudad, donde ya hay reporteros que entrevistan a los habitantes del Capitolio: siguen excitados por lo que acaba de pasar, tanto que no reparan, o, simplemente, no les importa su aspecto, y se amotinan contra los reporteros para dar su versión de los hechos: _¡Peeta es un caballero!,_ se escucha; _¡Primrose es adorable!,_ gritan; _¡Peeta es apuesto y galán!_, suspiran; _¡Peeta es un doble cara que se va a aprovechar de la pequeña de cabellos de oro_!, se indignan pero no lo parecen, están felices; _¡Quizá Primrose lo mate en venganza… sería fantástico!, _alegan; _¡Sería maravilloso verlos luchar a muerte en la final_!, refutan; _¡Me gustaría ser la hermana de Primrose y estar en una situación tan romántica en la que dos personas pelean por mí!_, exclaman, al borde del desmayo; _¡Peeta se sacrificará por amor a su amada y tratará de salvar a Primrose!,_ lloran los más románticos; _¡¿Vieron cómo Primrose abrazó a Peeta?! ¡Juraría que está enamorada de él… y él de la hermana! ¡Oh, qué trágico!,_ dicen, los más extremistas… y ridículos. ¡Claro que Prim no podría estar enamorada de Peeta! ¡Es una niña!

A nadie le importa nada más que adivinar cuál será el final del Trágico Distrito 12.

Sin duda, Peeta y Prim, son las máximas celebridades de Los Juegos; de nueva cuenta, al igual que en el Desfile y las entrevistas, han opacado a los demás, empezando por los Profesionales. Ni siquiera han hecho alguna cobertura de ellos.

Regresan al estudio y los conductores despiden la emisión, prometiendo repetir todos los detalles en el programa de las diez.

Se apagan las pantallas y se silencian los altavoces.

La gente en la plaza comienza a dispersarse lentamente, sin dejar de mirarnos, a nosotras y a los Mellark, pero nadie nos dice nada. Sólo hacen un leve asentimiento cargado de pena hacia las dos familias. Si no estuviera con la cabeza hecha un lío, les gritaría mil maldiciones, pero no tengo las ganas ni la coherencia suficiente para hacerlo. Así que lo dejo pasar.

Es más importante tratar de descubrir qué es lo que pretende Peeta Mellark y su alianza con las niñas.

-Que estén bien. –carraspea el panadero acortando la distancia. La vieja bruja y sus hijos, caminan hacia el Edificio de Justicia-. Ahora que nuestros niños ya están juntos, quizá podamos dormir _un poco_ mejor. –-nos ofrece su habitual sonrisa bonachona-. Vendremos a ver la repetición en las tardes, siempre se es más fuerte rodeado de gente y sintiendo el apoyo de algunos; espero _verlas_ por aquí. Con permiso.

-Gracias, Vince. –dice mi madre. El panadero asiente y camina hacia su familia.

¿En verdad cree que vamos a venir a ver Los Juegos delante de toda esta gente? Porque es claro que lo dijo con esa intención. ¿Pensará que como Prim y Peeta están juntos olvidemos la forma en que se ha comportado su hijo? Bueno, es obvio que mi madre lo hizo, pero yo no. Si bien, no me fio del todo de Peeta, puedo _intentar_ darle el beneficio de la duda.

Al fin y al cabo, le ha salvado la vida a Prim en más de una ocasión: la primera, y más significativa para mí, fue al darme dos panes acompañados de esperanza; la segunda, al ayudarla a alejarse de los Profesionales; la tercera, el día de hoy. Y no sé si cuente cuando dejó escapar a Rue. Además, por alguna extraña razón, Prim parece tener una conexión inquietante con él. No dudó ni un segundo en aferrarse a él cuando la salvó del chico del 3; tampoco quiso separarse de él cuando dijo que lo siguieran, y si a eso le sumamos el abrazo tan lleno de cariño en el que se fundieron. Algo raro está pasando ahí.

Y eso me descoloca. ¿Será cierto que siempre pensó en Prim? ¿Y sí otra vez la está utilizando? ¿Y si en verdad quiere ayudarla? ¿Será tan retorcido como para jugar con las emociones de mi hermana? ¿Acaso…?

Mi Chico del Pan es un verdadero misterio; hay veces que lo detesto, pero otras, como ahora, es difícil explicar lo que me hace sentir… es cómo si _algo_ se me agitara dentro del pecho, algo cálido y curioso.

Sería una broma cruel del destino que, al final, resulte que Peeta _nunca_ representó un peligro para Prim.

.

**(POV PEETA)**

Ayer, momentos antes de anochecer, Jeff me despertó, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los demás, prácticamente, dormimos todo el día. Él encendió una fogata para preparar las antorchas que nos iluminarían en nuestra noche de caza; Cato, por su parte, nos repartió la comida. Y los demás, nos dispusimos a comer sin protestar el por qué Cato se lleva la mayor parte. Siguiendo mi estricta dieta, ignoré la lata de estofado, mi naranja y mis galletas, solamente le hice caso a la mitad del paquete de carne y me atiborré de agua. Espero encontrar a Prim antes de que mi cuerpo empiece a resentir la falta de alimento.

Mis aliados aderezaban la cena, alardeando de todas las muertes que la audiencia iba a presenciar en el resumen de mañana. Prometían sangre, cuerpos desmembrados y no sé cuanta estupidez más.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Después del recuento de las muertes, en el que sólo apareció la chica del 8, mi supuesto asesinato, y escuchar el himno, cogimos nuestras respectivas armas y nos adentramos en el bosque. Ayer fuimos hacia la izquierda; hoy, al centro.

Caminamos con paso tranquilo y precavido durante toda la noche y escuchando las maldiciones de Cato por no poder encontrar una víctima. Lo cierto es que no éramos nada silenciosos, eso sin contar las antorchas; fácilmente los demás Tributos sabían qué dirección evitar y hacia cuál correr. No sé hasta cuándo se darán cuenta de la pésima idea qué es cazar de noche. Por supuesto, yo no diré nada.

Y así transcurrió nuestra noche entre caminar y caminar sin toparnos con algún Tributo.

Cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar, decidimos dar vuelta atrás y regresar al campamento. Cato se opuso, no iba a permitir convertirse en el hazmerreír de todo Panem ante el fallo de sus sangrientas promesas, pero Clove logró convencerlo argumentado que teníamos que descansar y comer. Tragándose su enojo, no le quedo más opción que regresar.

De vuelta al campamento, desayunamos y nos fuimos a dormir. Jeff me ofreció de nueva cuenta sus aposentos para descansar mejor. Algo tendré que hacer para corresponderle el favor; quizá, cuando decida romper mi alianza con los Profesionales, le pida que venga conmigo. Es un movimiento arriesgado, pero no sé me ocurre otra cosa que pueda hacer por él.

.

Por lo sofocante del sol, supongo que es medio día o un poco más, y los gritos de Cato, sobre qué hacer para conseguir víctimas, nuestro sueño se vio interrumpido. Realmente está desesperado por matar.

Nuestra hora de la comida se ve envuelta entre planes para cazar e ideas para avivar Los Juegos: Cato propone ir a cazar durante un par de horas, regresar a descansar, comer y seguir por la madrugada. Todos están de acuerdo, incluso yo. Este es el tercer día de competencia y yo sigo sin saber _nada_ de Prim, sólo que no está muerta, claro. Si nos movemos durante la tarde será más fácil comenzar a buscarla; el único problema son los Profesionales, con ellos cerca de mí, complicaría las cosas.

Tengo una idea, quizá no de resultado, aun así:

-Deberíamos dividirnos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta Clove, perspicaz.

-No creo que sea buena idea dejar abandonado el campamento a plena luz del día, alguien podría querer robar los suministros y, en el intento, hacerlos explotar. Si eso llegara a pasar, estaríamos en aprietos. –comento, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

-Para eso está el del Tres. –-contesta, a la defensiva-. Su trabajo es cuidar la comida y matar a cualquiera que se acerque.

-A ese chico yo podría matarlo con los ojos cerrados… -comienzo, señalándolo y destilando arrogancia. Omito la mirada de enojo que me da. Hago nota mental de ofrecerle una disculpa después-. Quizá un Tributo cualquiera no represente una amenaza verdadera, pero no olvidemos al chico del 11, él sí que puede asesinarlo, incluso obligarlo a entregarle los víveres y después hacer volar el resto.

-Tiene razón. –interviene Glimmer.

-De ser así, ya lo hubieran hecho. Llevamos tres días aquí y, por lo que sé, no han intentado acercarse. –refuta Clove. Es demasiado terca.

-Eso no significa nada. –dice Cato, que sólo miraba-. Puede que estén esperando a que nos confiemos o tratando de descifrar cómo robar comida sin morir en el intento.

-Exacto. -–intervengo rápidamente para afianzar mi idea y esperando que Cato lo tome como adulación-. Lo más seguro es que sepan que cazamos de noche todos juntos y crean que así será el tiempo que duren Los Juegos; si no tienen idea de cómo conseguir comida, ya sea cazar animales o recolectar plantas, en algún momento querrán probar suerte aquí. –todos asienten, incluso Clove que parecía renuente.

-Yo vi que el chico del 11 corrió hacia allá. –Marvel señala detrás de nosotros, al otro lado de donde estamos-. Es el único Tributo que se encuentra relativamente cerca de nosotros.

Del otro lado de nuestra ubicación se ve un campo; hasta donde alcanza la vista no hay más que hierbas que llegan a la altura de los hombros. Hay zonas de distintos colores, pero no se ven caminos. Tiene un aire tan siniestro que no creo que decidan ir a buscarlo.

-¿Y entonces, cómo deberíamos dividirnos? –me pregunta Clove.

-Somos siete, podríamos ir a cazar tres y quedarse cuatro; y en la noche, los que fueron en la tarde, hacen guardia y los que se quedaron salen a cazar. Así no nos fatigamos tanto ni perdemos tiempo al descansar todos juntos. Sólo es cosa de ponernos de acuerdo sobre quiénes hacen la ronda de la tarde y quiénes la de la noche.

Todos se quedan pensativos, pero no me atrevo a insinuar que quiero ir a _cazar_ en estos momentos. Siento que mis intenciones quedarían al descubierto o que mi desesperación sería muy obvia. Necesito que me consideren, ya que con la luz del sol, resultaría más fácil ubicarme y buscar a Prim.

-Bien. –-habla Cato-. Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, prepárense, nosotros iniciamos la primera ronda. Salma, el Chico Amoroso y el Tres, hacen la primera guardia de las provisiones. Y en la noche –nos señala-, ustedes tres y yo, saldremos a cazar. –dice, tajante y les hace una seña a sus compañeros de ronda para que lo sigan y se preparen.

Y ahí se fue mi oportunidad.

Quisiera rebatir y oponerme, pero no puedo. Cato ya decidió y parece que no habrá poder alguno en hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Además de que no creo que tomen muy bien el hecho de que refute algo que, en primera, fue mi idea. Tal vez piensen que estoy tramando algo más que proteger nuestra comida. Ojalá pudiera golpearme a mí mismo en estos momentos.

Comienzo a pasar mis manos por mi cabello impulsivamente. ¿Cómo voy a hacer para buscar a Prim en la oscuridad? ¿Y con tres enemigos a mi lado? Mi idea era que saliéramos a cazar solamente tres personas de día, incluido yo, así, en dado caso de encontrar a Prim, no me costara mucho trabajo defendernos de dos, al menos herirlos, y poder huir. No pensé que Cato, el autonombrado líder, pudiera desarmar mis planes, y mucho menos, que estuviera dispuesto a hacer las dos rondas. Algo me dice que, independientemente de su sed de matar, pretende asesinarme.

Él y yo somos "enemigos" desde el momento que fui seleccionado, y él voluntario. Me convertí en un objetivo principal al obtener la puntuación más alta, al igual que él. Y si a eso le añadimos que lo primero que hice al comenzar Los Juegos fue comportarme superior a él… no creo sobrevivir una noche más. No dudaría que el hecho de escoger los grupos haya sido a propósito: nadie podría ayudarme, y en el remoto caso de que alguno lo intentara, Cato, con la mano en la cintura, puede deshacerse de nosotros tres.

Quizá este desvariando, quizá no… pero sé que es momento de irme.

Los Profesionales desaparecen en el bosque y yo me dispongo a recoger mis cosas, quizá tarden entre cuatro o cinco horas en regresar… o más, tiempo suficiente para escapar. Lo más seguro es que busquen avivar el aburrimiento que viven en el Capitolio. No creo que doce muertos en tres días, once de ellos el primero, sea motivo de festejo. Me pregunto por qué los Vigilantes no han hecho algo para ocasionar enfrentamientos y, en consecuencia, muertes. Recuerdo que en unos Juegos, hace unos cinco o seis años, casualmente, después de dos días de inactividad, hubo un terremoto que rompió una presa y casi toda la Arena se inundó; de cinco Tributos, solamente la mejor nadadora sobrevivió…

-Así que puedes matarme con los ojos cerrados, ¿eh? –me sobresalta Jeff. Ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento llegué a su techo-. Me gustaría saber, si no es mucha molestia, cuándo tienes pensado hacerlo, digo, para conseguirte algo con qué tapar tus ojos. –pregunta, irónico.

Volteo a mí alrededor, veo a Salma en el mismo lugar en el que comimos, y me permito sincerarme. De entre este grupo de Tributos entrenados para asesinar, él es lo más cercano a un verdadero aliado que he tenido. Me siento en el pasto y comienzo a recoger mis cosas.

-Lo siento. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió; mi intención no era poner en duda tus habilidades ni dejarte en ridículo.

-¿Entonces?

-Presiento que mi alianza con ustedes está por _terminar_ y…

-Se te ocurrió dividirnos para cuando eso pase. –me interrumpe.

-No precisamente, pero puede funcionar.

-¿Piensas reunirte con tu compañera? –pregunta, mirándome fijamente. Quisiera decirle que sí, que voy a ir a buscarla, pero no sé qué tan seguro sea. Quizá, en algún momento, lo utilice para perjudicarme. A fin de cuentas estamos en Los Juegos del Hambre, y él, a su modo, también está luchando por regresar a casa.

-¿Cómo hiciste para reactivar las minas? –cambio el tema rápidamente-. Porque creo que nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-No fue muy difícil. –-dice, encogiéndose de hombros-. Después de desenterrarlas, solamente fue cosa de abrirlas, identificar el interruptor y activar el sensor de vibraciones y ya. Es aprendizaje elemental en el colegio.

-No entendí nada, pero felicidades. –sonríe-. Fue una buena idea; ojalá yo hubiera podido hacerlo.

-¿Tú trabajas en las minas de tu Distrito?

-No, la edad para trabajar ahí es a partir de los dieciocho años; yo soy panadero.

-¡¿En serio?! –pregunta, sorprendido, pero sin evitar reír-. ¡Un panadero en Los Juegos! Ojalá hubiera una especie de arbusto del pan por aquí. Después de comer las delicias del Capitolio, es difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo a pasar hambre.

Yo sólo asiento y nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Parece que no hay nada qué decir. Supongo que la vida en el Distrito 3 no difiere mucho de la del 12: Jeff, es más o menos de mi estatura, y ahí se acaban nuestras semejanzas físicas. Él es delgado, mucho, incluso se le marcan demasiado los pómulos; me atrevería a asegurar que debajo de sus ropas, podrían palparse, sin esfuerzo alguno, sus costillas y contarlas una por una. No es por decir que yo estoy mejor alimentado que él, porque es mentira, pero la actividad física que conlleva atender una panadería y el entrenamiento de lucha libre en el colegio, moldearon mi cuerpo de una manera que parece que me he alimentado dignamente.

-¿Crees que haya alguien merodeando, quizá escondido entre los arbustos o algo? –dice Jeff, mirando a los alrededores.

-No lo sé. Tal vez yo lo hubiera hecho.

Y algo hace _click_ en mi cabeza:

_"[…] Prim, cuando suene el gong, debes salir corriendo, no quiero que tomes nada. Antes de que termine el conteo vas a tener tiempo suficiente para mirar a tu alrededor, no sé en qué consistirá este año la Arena, pero trata de escoger un buen arbusto, una gran roca, un árbol o algo lo suficientemente grande como para que no te vean, y ve hacia allá. Escóndete ahí; trata de ser silenciosa y no salgas hasta que Peeta vaya por ti, ¿entendido? Peeta, tú también corre, trata de agarrar algo […] Tienes que estar atento hacia el lugar que vaya Prim y alcanzarla de inmediato..."_

¿Será posible? ¿Prim habrá recordado el consejo de Haymitch y siguió el plan?

No, Prim debe odiarme y pensar lo peor de mí. No creo que se haya quedado cerca, seguramente se alejó lo más que pudo después de la amenaza de Cato y mía.

Pero mentiría si no acepto que me siento inquieto y nervioso, así que me cuelgo la mochila y me levanto rápidamente, y camino hacia mi izquierda: cuando Cato estuvo a punto de matar a Prim, esa es la dirección en que estaban, cerca de un gran arbusto; tal vez mi compañera se dirigía hacia allá.

-¿Adónde vas, _Chico Amoroso_? –me grita Salma, tomando una espada.

-Voy a revisar los alrededores. –le grito y sigo mi camino sin esperar una reacción suya. Pero veo que se levanta y se dirige al otro lado. Bien. –-pienso-. Así no sospechará que busque a alguien en especial.

Es poco probable que Prim se haya quedado cerca, además de que ella huyó hacia el otro lado, pero si quiero encontrarla, es mejor empezar a buscar cerca de aquí y aprovechar que los Tributos más peligrosos no están.

Es mejor descartar posibilidades.

.

Llevo, más o menos, media hora caminando entre arbustos y árboles: ni una pista sobre Prim o de cualquier otra persona que haya estado cerca. Estoy comenzando a desesperarme. Generalmente yo no soy así, pero dadas las circunstancias y lo que está en juego, mi personalidad ha sufrido cambios demasiado drásticos para mí gusto. Tampoco es que sea la persona más paciente del mundo ni la más buena, pero siempre trato de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y encontrar una solución, incluso con mi madre: cuando comienza con sus gritos e insultos, la ignoro. Es sencillo cuando te acostumbras.

Si estuviera en casa, con mi familia, mis hermanos dirían que lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte: _"¿Cómo remedias morir? Simplemente no puedes, mueres y ya. Ahí acaba." _–argumentarían. Mi papá es optimista por naturaleza: _"Todo tiene solución, incluso la muerte: sí, tal vez mueres y ya, es todo, se acaba… para ti, pero no para los que nos quedamos. Si haces cosas buenas, eres justo y actúas de acuerdo a lo que sientes y pienses, dejarás un buen y eterno recuerdo. Eso, el que te recuerden hasta el final, es la solución a la muerte, ¿ven? _–diría, tranquilamente; y mi madre, como siempre y contraria, es pesimista hasta el hueso: _"Ni uno ni otro. Si hay algo que no tiene arreglo y nunca lo tendrá, es la pobreza. Trabajas y trabajas, hasta que se te va la vida en ello, y nunca tienes más. Nunca serás rico, pero siempre puedes ser más pobre."_ –refutaría, con su profundo ceño fruncido. Y yo, el menor de la familia de panaderos, pienso que si hay algo que verdaderamente no tiene solución, son Los Juegos del Hambre, porque en ello se conjunta todo: los ricos no compiten, solamente los pobres, incluso los Distritos Profesionales: ellos no tienen riqueza, tienen favoritismo. Al enviar a 24 chicos a matarse, sólo es degradarnos, humillarnos y hacernos creer la falsa ilusión de obtener un nuevo status. Recuerdo a Haymitch y no parece más feliz, sino más pobre. Respecto a la muerte, pues ese es el principal ingrediente de la competición: mueres, tu familia sufre, llora y se lamenta, pero, coincidiendo con mi padre, te recuerdan… dolorosamente y con cariño; pero lo escalofriante de esto es que la gente del Capitolio también lo hace, pero de diferente forma: con júbilo. No te lloran, ni sufren ni te lamentan: esperan tu muerte, apuestan por ello y, cuando pasa, lo festejan.

Y su recuerdo hacia ti es más banal.

Y yo, estoy en Los Juegos… seguramente éste será mi caso.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No es tiempo de ponerme a cavilar sobre algo que es más fuerte que yo y de lo que no puedo hacer nada… más que ayudar a Prim. Y para eso, primero tengo que dar con ella.

Doy la vuelta, frustrado y enojado porque esto no está resultando, y regreso al campamento. Jeff está sentado en su tienda improvisada; Salma… supongo que sigue revisando qué encuentra. Quizá se haya alejado demasiado porque no logro distinguirla. Mejor. Con el ánimo que traigo seguramente haría algo de lo que me arrepienta: ella estaba rodeando a Prim, junto con los demás, cuando Cato casi la mata. De no haber sido por ellos, en estos momentos no tendría que estar pasando por esto.

Camino hacia el lago para tomar un poco de agua, esperando que ayude a relajarme y calmarme. Estoy comenzando a perder los estribos.

Inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo. Inhalo y exhalo. Piensa con la cabeza fría, Peeta, no hagas estupideces. Cálmate y regresa a buscar pero en otra dirección. –me digo-. Tomo un poco de agua y…

_Bum_. Suena un cañonazo.

No fue Prim, no fue Prim, no fue Prim. –me repito incesantemente, obligándome a creerlo-. No lo logro. Me imagino a Prim siendo asesinada de mil formas y el terror se mezcla con la rabia.

Jeff se acerca a mí y señala hacia donde está Salma; tal vez fue ella quien terminó con la vida de un desafortunado Tributo… quizá no sea Prim. Comienza a caminar en la dirección que tomó la chica, y lo sigo. Quiero asegurarme que no se trata de mi compañera.

Caminamos un gran tramo hasta que, a lo lejos, puedo distinguir su figura pero después se agacha. Seguramente encontró algo… o está esculcando a su víctima en busca de alguna pertenencia.

-¡No, no, suéltame!

Me paralizo. Yo conozco esa voz. Me invade el terror; por un instante siento que me voy a caer, me tiemblan las piernas, pero no es hasta que escucho mi nombre, que reacciono y sé que Salma la va matar.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Y corro presa del pánico. Tengo que llegar antes de que la dañe. ¿Y si está herida? ¿Y si es grave y no puedo hacer nada? ¿Y… y si muere frente a mis ojos?

Por cómo estoy corriendo, en otros momentos, seguramente, ya hubiera estado ahí, pero parece que el camino se expande: con cada paso que doy, parece más lejano llegar.

Cuando estoy a escasos momentos de llegar, veo que Salma, de espaldas a mí, levanta su espada, dispuesta a asestar el golpe final. Siento que el corazón me quiere salir por la garganta. Y ante esa imagen, el terror se convierte en furia: llego hasta Salma y, con toda la fuerza que soy capaz, la tomo por debajo de los brazos y la lanzo a un lado. El impacto es tan estridente que, quizá, le rompí algo. Pero no me importa. Sin perder más tiempo –después podré preocuparme y sentirme miserable-, me acerco a ella y ensarto mi lanza justo en el corazón. Si me voy a convertir en asesino, prefiero que sea en uno que no disfruta el sufrimiento de su víctima.

Unos segundos después, entre pequeños jadeos, suena el cañonazo que indica su muerte.

Me doy la vuelta para ir con mi compañera pero no logro dar ni un paso cuando me doy cuenta que, jodidamente, la suerte no está de mi parte: Jeff amenaza a Prim con su lanza. No digo ni hago nada, me limito a mirar fijamente a Jeff y rogando internamente porque la deje ir y que se me ocurra algo para revertir la situación.

-Sabía que todo era una farsa. –me escupe.

-Déjala, Jeff. –digo tranquilamente.

-¿O si no qué? –dice. Sabe que me tiene en sus manos.

-Si le tocas un solo pelo, _date_ por muerto. –respondo, duramente, y lo apunto con la lanza.

-Si muero, ella se muere conmigo. –me reta.

Y tiene razón.

Su lanza está a centímetros de la garganta de Prim; cualquier movimiento en falso de mi parte y la mata. Pienso y pienso pero no se me ocurre nada, lo único que llena mi mente es la sorpresa por la actitud de Jeff, no debería, pero pensé que éramos aliados. Nunca lo vi como un asesino potencial, sino como alguien que utiliza su conocimiento intelectual para sobrevivir, no la fuerza. Ni siquiera lo imagino matando a nadie, ni a Prim. Es tan… transparente.

Y me doy cuenta de algo que pasé por alto estos días: Jeff, aunque trate, no puede esconder sus emociones. Ahora que tengo la incómoda oportunidad de mirarlo fijamente a la cara, sus ojos me muestran el horror, el miedo, la súplica y desesperación por no morir. Y sé que no va a matar a Prim.

-Prim, levántate. –digo seriamente y sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No… no puedo. –susurra mi compañera, asustada.

-Si puedes. Levántate y ven conmigo. –no lo reto ni amenazo, simplemente, sigo viéndolo. Sé que mientras no haga algún movimiento brusco, no hará nada-. No temas, nadie te hará daño, ¿verdad, Jeff? –afirmo más que preguntar.

Jeff no responde y Prim comienza a removerse con precaución; él ni se inmuta. Ahora estoy seguro que no la dañará. Extiendo lentamente mi mano, quiero que, en cuanto pueda, Prim se aferre a mí. Jeff no lo toma a mal y sigue sin reaccionar, dejando a mi compañera hacer lo suyo. Cuando Prim está de pie, camina temerosamente hacia mí, toma mi mano con fuerza y la guio detrás de mí; ella rodea mi cintura, aferrándose, y me relajo. Bajo mi lanza, puesto que el peligro pasó; también Jeff.

-Supongo que tengo que darme por muerto, ¿no? –afirma, esperando lo peor.

-Supones mal. No le tocaste un solo pelo a mi compañera y no tengo por qué hacerte daño. –el hecho de no hacerle un solo rasguño a Prim, es suficiente para estar agradecido. Técnicamente, le perdonó la vida; quizá por miedo a represalias, quizá por gusto, no lo sé, y ni me importa-. Si lo hiciera, mi propio padre encontraría la forma de llegar hasta acá y regañarme hasta la muerte; sería un buen espectáculo y una muerte novedosa, pero prefiero evitarlo. No pienso fallarle otra vez.

He matado a dos personas, insultado a las Everdeen y me he comportado como un bastardo; a estas alturas sé que he defraudado a mi familia, en especial a mi padre. Y pienso remediarlo. Él estaría de acuerdo en que no debo agredir a alguien que no me ha agredido; y esa es mi situación con Jeff.

-Y a mí me hubiera gustado verlo. –-responde, y suelta una carcajada. No lo dije con _esa_ intención pero, da igual-. Antes de que te vayas, acompáñame, tengo algo para ti.

¿Algo para mí? ¿Qué será? Dudo un momento al pensar que puede ser una trampa pero me relajo, ya comprobé que Jeff no funciona así. Y acepto ir con él. Sólo necesito dejar segura a Prim.

-Prim, espérame aquí y escóndete…

-No, yo quiero ir contigo. –me interrumpe y se aferra más a mí.

-Deja que venga, ya entendí que a _ella_, ni un solo pelo. Sólo te estaba probando. –dice Jeff.

¿Me estaba probando? ¿No sabía que había algo que probar? ¿Se estará burlando de mí? ¡Bah! No tengo tiempo para seguir con preguntas que no tendrán respuesta. Suelto un suspiro resignado, entrelazo mi mano con la de Prim (no pienso soltarla) y nos ponemos en marcha; pero siempre vigilándolo. No quiero más sorpresas.

Cuando llegamos a su _tienda_, nos hace una seña de que aguardemos ahí; él camina hacia un árbol, lo rodea y toma una caja. Regresa con nosotros.

-Toma, lo necesitarán más que yo. –me ofrece la caja. Yo la tomo y la abro-. Es comida, más te vale que la raciones bien.

-Pe… pero, ¿y tú? –le pregunto, con la sorpresa impregnada en la cara. Seguramente tengo los ojos desorbitados. ¡Y cómo no! Me está regalando comida, no en cantidades industriales pero sí la suficiente para, si la racionamos bien, poco más de una semana.

-Puedo volver a robar, ya sabes, aquí no está prohibido eso. –dice. Me imagino que mientras los demás estábamos en nuestros asuntos, él aprovechó para preparar lo necesario cuando sintiera que sus servicios caducarían. Buen movimiento. –-pienso-. Ojalá que esto no afecte sus planes.

-Yo no lo llamaría robar, digamos que sólo estás tomando la paga por tus servicios. –y es verdad. Él, literalmente, está salvando a los Profesionales de no morir de hambre con un magnífico plan. Es justo que goce de algunos privilegios.

-Tienes razón. –afirma.

-Jeff, ven con nosotros. –digo. Es arriesgado pero es lo menos que puedo ofrecerle. Eso y tratar de cuidarle las espaldas. Claro, mi prioridad es Prim pero… ¡diablos! Es demasiado complicado.

-¿Y pasar hambre? ¿O esconderme de los demás? Ni que estuviera loco. –responde. Trata de sonar burlón o sereno, pero es el miedo quien habla por él-. Más te vale darte prisa, no sabemos qué tan cerca están los otros. ¡Corre! ¡Vete! ¡Corran! –grita y nos empuja con su lanza.

Me había olvidado por completo de los Profesionales; podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Gracias. –decimos al unísono Prim y yo. Si nos volvemos a encontrar y él está en aprietos, y si sigo con vida, espero poder regresarle el favor. Lo merece.

-¡Muévanse! –gruñe exasperado.

Y corremos.

Me acomodo la caja debajo del brazo y me aferro a mi lanza.

Y corremos juntos, con provisiones y armas… cómo debió haber sido desde el principio.

Sin pensar, nos dirigimos hacia la dirección en que nos encontramos. Visualizo el cuerpo sin vida de Salma y ahogo el sentimiento de culpa; me detengo un momento para coger la espada de la chica, y sigo corriendo. Prim corre mientras se quita algunas ramas del cuerpo; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que las traía encima. Cuando siento que estamos a una distancia prudente, aviento la espada que recogí sin mirar adónde. No podía dejarla cerca del campamento; si los Profesionales la llegarán a encontrar, Jeff se metería en graves problemas. Es mejor borrar toda evidencia.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué demonios pasará cuando los Profesionales se den cuenta de mi ausencia y la muerte de Salma? ¿Vendrán a buscarme? ¿Sospecharan que Prim tiene algo que ver con mi huida? ¿Qué les dirá Jeff? ¿Lo matarán? ¡Maldita sea! Debí haberle preguntado qué haría… u obligarlo a venir con nosotros. Soy un perfecto idiota.

Ante esto, me obligo a prestar atención a mí alrededor. Sería el colmo que, ya que estoy con Prim, nos encontráramos inmediatamente con los Profesionales. Tengo claro que no dudaría en dar mi vida por ella, pero prefiero que sea después, no ahora.

Prim. Mi pequeña y valiente, Prim. No sé de qué se habrá valido para aguantar estos días sola ni por qué fue que Salma la encontró, pero me siento feliz de tenerla cerca de nuevo. Siento una energía nueva porque, aunque no me alegro de las muertes de los otros chicos, gracias a eso Prim se encuentra más cerca de casa. Con Salma y el otro Tributo que murió, supongo que a causa de los Profesionales, sólo quedamos diez.

Pero alejo ese pensamiento egoísta… por ahora. Me descoloca pensar en Jeff y la pequeña Rue, y que para lograr mi cometido, ellos tengan que morir, al igual que los otros.

Seguimos corriendo sin rumbo fijo y ya estamos comenzando a cansarnos. Después de unos minutos, Prim se detiene y se deja caer al suelo, jadeando… y yo hago lo mismo: me tiemblan las piernas, me cuesta respirar, la garganta me quema, las sienes me palpitan al ritmo que mi corazón… espero no desmayarme…. o vomitar. Nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida.

Hago lo que he hecho desde que comenzaron Los Juegos: inhalar, exhalar. Inhalar, exhalar. Mi respiración comienza a ralentizarse. También la de Prim. Y levanto la vista hacia ella; es la primera vez que la veo a la cara desde que nos encontramos: está viendo al suelo, agitada, con la cara roja, y el cabello desaliñado, fuera de sus dos trenzas; se ve un poco más delgada y la dulzura en su rostro sigue intacta. No parece estar lastimada, aun así:

-Prim… -hablo, jadeando un poco-. Prim… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?

-Sí… estoy bien. ¿Tú? –susurra.

-También.

Y nos invade el silencio.

Quisiera decirle tantas cosas. Pedirle perdón por mi actitud; convencerla de que todo fue parte de una actuación para salvar nuestras vidas; que todo lo que dije de ella y de su familia fue una mentira; que nunca la engañé, es más, detesto las mentiras y la deslealtad; que no tenga miedo de mí, a pesar de ser un asesino, no pienso dañarla de ninguna forma; que no me siento orgulloso de mis actos pero fue la única manera que encontré para sobrevivir; que en cada momento estuvo en todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos; que eché de menos, mucho, su presencia; que los días que pasamos juntos en el Capitolio, no pude evitar quererla; sí, que la quiero y que ella es la única razón que necesito y vale la pena para soportar todo esto.

Sí, porque de no haber sido por ella, no hubiera tenido la voluntad para luchar; quizá hubiera muerto el primer día.

No sé cómo decirle esto, siempre he tenido facilidad en decir lo que pienso y siento, incluso para burlarme de mí mismo. Sólo una cosa nunca pudo salir de mi boca: hablarle a Katniss. Siempre que intenté acercarme a ella, simplemente para decirle un 'Hola', mi garganta se cerraba, ella se alejaba y yo perdía la oportunidad… durante años. Pero no pienso cometer ese error de nuevo; con Katniss ya perdí mi oportunidad, con Prim no me pasará.

Trago saliva, inhalo…

-Perdóname, Prim. –suelto, sin pensar en lo que digo. Voy a dejar que mis sentimientos hablen por mí. Tengo que ser sincero-. Me comporté como un imbécil contigo y si piensas lo peor de mí y no quieres disculparme, lo entenderé. Sé que no tengo justificación pero… pero desde el momento en que te alejaste ni un solo momento dejé de pensar en ti, de preocuparme y desear que estuviéramos juntos, así como lo planeamos.

Cuando me doy cuenta, Prim viene hacía mí, me rodea el torso con sus bracitos y me aprieta con toda la fuerza que es capaz. No dudo ni un segundo en regresar el gesto y nos fundimos en un abrazo donde trato de transmitirle todo lo que siento. Se siente tan bien, que es como si no existiera nada más que nosotros.

-No llores, pequeña, no me gusta verte así. Si quieres golpearme o gritarme o las dos cosas, hazlo, pero no llores. –trato de consolarla. Acaricio lentamente su cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-Lo… lo siento… soy una llorona y cobarde. –susurra. Fue lo mismo que dije de ella. Soy un idiota.

-No vuelvas a decir eso. –-tomo su cara entre mis manos y la miro a los ojos-. No eres una llorona, sólo es tu forma de desahogarte; tampoco eres una cobarde, eres muy valiente, más que todos los que estamos aquí. Eres una guerrera y quedamos en que se lo ibas a demostrar a todos. Te aseguro que tu mamá y tu hermana están orgullosas de ti, igual que todo el Distrito 12, ¿entendido? –Prim asiente-. Bien. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué hacías tan peligrosamente cerca del campamento?

-Yo… yo… -hipa-. Después de lo que pasó, corrí sin saber adónde ni qué hacer, pensé que me odiabas y me habías engañado, pero de repente recordé lo que me dijiste la noche del Desfile y nuestro plan; y el consejo de Haymitch de seguir vivos… -Sonrío. Es muy lista-. Y… y también lo que me dijo tu papá.

-¡¿Mi papá?! –-¡no puede ser! ¡¿Mi padre habló con ella?!-. ¿Qué… cuándo… cómo? ¿Qué te dijo? -pregunto rápidamente. Aunque, sinceramente, prefiero no saber; eso sólo serviría para quebrarme y ahora más que nunca no puedo hacer eso-. No, olvídalo, no quiero saber.

-¿Seguro? –asiento. Prim suspira y continua-. Bueno, recordé todo eso y regresé; me escondí entre los arbustos y…

El sonido de una rama romperse, interrumpe a Prim. Quizá nos encontraron los Profesionales. –-pienso-. La verdad es que no hemos sido muy cuidadosos. Me incorporo empuñando mi lanza y protegiendo a mi compañera, esperando lo peor… pero no veo a nadie. Inspecciono rápidamente los alrededores hasta que la veo: detrás de un árbol, sobresale un puñado de cabellos rizados y alborotados. Me relajo.

-¡Rue! –grita Prim, emocionada, al verla, y se acerca a ella-. Ven, no tengas miedo. –la toma del brazo amigablemente y la trae hacía mí, invitándola a sentarse.

-Hola, Rue. – digo, imitándolas-. Parece que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. -–le ofrezco la mano-. Hola, soy Peeta Mellark, el tonto compañero de Distrito de esta hermosa e inteligente señorita.

Esta es la segunda vez que la veo desde que comenzaron Los Juegos; y las dos veces me ha visto con temor. Afortunadamente su expresión cambia y me devuelve el saludo, junto con una sonrisa.

-Peeta, Rue y yo somos aliadas. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que tú… desde que comenzaron Los Juegos…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde… desde que comenzaron? ¿Entonces… entonces estaban juntas cuando te encontré aquél día? –las niñas asienten-. ¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que fue? –pregunto, un poco brusco.

A pesar de estar conciente de que no pasó a mayores y, por fortuna, fui yo quien las encontró, me aterro al imaginarme que no hubiese sido así.

-Sí, lo sabemos, pero teníamos que seguirlos hasta que tú fueras por mí… por nosotras. –responde Prim tímidamente. Y eso sólo hace sentirme peor.

-Lo siento, Prim… Rue. -tomo sus manos-. Fui un tonto por no seguir el plan, pero pensé que no querías saber nada de mí y te habías alejado. No me pasó por la cabeza que te hubieras quedado… hasta hoy. Y ni eso pude hacer bien porque Salma fue la que te encontró. Nunca me hubiera perdonado si te hubiera hecho algo. –digo, a modo de disculpa.

-Peeta… no tengo nada que perdonarte. Ahora lo que importa es que ya estamos juntos. –responde Prim. Eso me quita un peso de encima; y me deja con muchas dudas.

-Bueno, ¿cómo hicieron para esconderse tan bien? Porque déjenme decirles que nadie sospechó nada.

-¡Ah! –exclama Prim, sumamente emocionada. Es como si no estuviéramos en Los Juegos, sino en el Distrito 12. A veces la veía en el colegio, con sus compañeros, reía y vibraba de la misma forma en que lo hace ahora-. Rue es sorprendente, sabe volar por los árboles, ¡en serio!, nunca me imaginé que eso fuera posible. ¡Tienes que verla, Peeta! ¡Parece un pajarito! ¡Es increíble! Así que ella se encargaba de vigilar por arriba. Además conoce muchas hierbas y bayas. Y yo… yo, bueno, sabes que no tengo muchas habilidades, lo mejor que pude hacer fue amarrar unas cuantas ramas y echármelas encima para ocultarme entre los arbustos… -duda-. Eh… este… en los entrenamientos, una de las veces que ibas a otros puestos, te vi haciendo algo parecido: mezclaste muchas cosas sobre tu brazo, después te paraste junto al árbol que estaba ahí y pusiste tu brazo sobre éste. Te juro que parecía una parte del árbol. Eres genial, Peeta… bueno, eso pensé… y lo sigo pensando – aguanto una carcajada por la velocidad en que habla y lo sonrojada que esta Rue-. Y, bueno, así fue como se me ocurrió… no se compara con algo que tú puedas hacer… o Rue pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer–susurra esto último, como avergonzada.

Desde que conozco a Prim, no hay momento en que no me sorprenda; pensé que era muy inteligente y que sólo le hacía falta un poco de seguridad en ella misma. Pero aquí compruebo que además de inteligente, es muy valiente. No se ha dejado vencer y eso me agrada. Con sus ganas de luchar y las mías, no doy todo por perdido: tenemos una oportunidad.

-Fue una excelente idea, Prim. No lo dudes. –-suspiro pesadamente porque tenemos que enfrentarnos a nuestra realidad. Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos como estamos-. Ahora bien, no quiero ser un aguafiestas pero no podemos quedarnos aquí tan tranquilamente. Prim, ¿recuerdas nuestras instrucciones? –pregunto y comienzo a verter el contenido de la caja que dio Jeff, a mi mochila. Tenemos que viajar lo más ligero que podamos, sin estorbos para correr o defendernos.

-Sí: Cuando estemos juntos salir corriendo, poner toda la distancia posible y encontrar una fuente agua… y no separarnos por nada del mundo. –enumera con sus dedos.

-Perfecto. Ya estamos juntos, corrimos y nos alejamos todo lo posible; sólo nos falta buscar agua. Aún es temprano, así que podemos explorar un buen rato. ¿Están listas? –me incorporo y me ofrezco a ayudarlas a levantarse. Prim toma mi mano con fuerza y animada; pero Rue no lo hace, negando.

-¿Qué pasa, Rue? ¿Tienes miedo? –pregunta Prim, preocupada.

-No... Pero… ustedes ya están juntos y yo… yo puedo ir por mi lado. –sonríe tristemente, tratando de ocultar los sentimientos que son visibles.

Por lo que escuche, cuando estábamos en el Capitolio, Rue tiene trece años; un año más que Prim. Pero se ve más pequeña que mi compañera. Si no es porque está aquí, juraría que tiene diez años. Quizá su tez morena, complexión delgada, ojos y cabellos negros y alborotados a causa de sus miles de rizos, hacen que luzca más pequeña. ¿Por qué nadie se habrá ofrecido como voluntario por ella? ¿Será hija única? ¿Sus hermanos, si es que tiene, son más grandes o, como mi hermano Bran, su cariño no es tan fuerte para hacer algo así?

Sus ojos son grandes y, a pesar de su situación, no demuestran miedo; muestran fortaleza y valentía, mezclado con inocencia y dulzura. No puedo dejar que se vaya. No cuando le hizo compañía a Prim; no porque ella fue la que se arriesgó a acercarse a la moribunda chica del 8 para buscar víveres; no cuando es sólo una niña que, por alguna razón, no se alió con su compañero de Distrito; no por el simple hecho de que es injusto que esté aquí; no porque me nace querer protegerla.

-De ninguna manera. No te lo voy a permitir, así tenga que amarrarte y llevarte cargando, pero tú no te vas. –refuto, con fingido enojo.

-¿Quieres que seamos aliados? –pregunta, anhelante.

-No. –contesto un poco brusco.

No porque esté enojado o me moleste su compañía; es sólo que la palabra _aliado_ nunca me ha gustado. Aliado, para mí, significa alguien que actúa tal cual como los Profesionales: sólo son imprescindibles para matar. En cambio, la palabra _compañero_, me gusta más. Denota cuidarse unos a otros, preocuparse por los demás y no esperar su muerte… o matarlo tú mismo. No sé, tal vez está fuera de lugar ese pensamiento, pero también me prometí no dejar que el Capitolio me cambie… por completo: voy a morir siendo yo mismo y con todo lo que conlleva ser Peeta Mellark.

-Lo que quiero es que seamos compañeros, que vengas con nosotros antes de que te lleve a la fuerza, que comas con nosotros y que duermas con nosotros… todos los días.

-¡¿En serio?! –exclama, con el anhelo y la ilusión de vuelta.

-Absolutamente. ¿Vienes? –y le ofrezco la mano. Esta vez Rue acepta.

Las pequeñas se toman de la mano; Prim me ofrece la suya y las entrelazamos. Tomo mi lanza y nos disponemos a marcharnos, pero recuerdo nuestra última instrucción.

-Recuerden: _no nos separamos por nada del mundo_.

Asienten y caminamos.

Por un momento me asaltan las dudas sobre qué y cómo voy a hacer para cuidar de dos pequeñas. Será difícil. Pero antes de que el miedo me recorra, alejo esos pensamientos: ellas han tenido la suficiente inteligencia y valentía para sobrevivir sin ser notadas durante tres días… y estando a unos pasos de los Profesionales.

_Quizá no sea tan difícil_. –pienso.

.

.

Caminamos durante horas, pero, por suerte, encontramos un estanque, escondido detrás de una maraña de plantas; más bien, Rue y su sorprendente habilidad para volar entre los árboles, lo encontró. Es una maravilla la forma en que se desplaza de un árbol a otro; y Prim, es realmente sigilosa en su andar. Son una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

Después de atiborrarnos de agua (las pequeñas estaban sedientas) y rellenar el termo que venía en mi mochila, y el que venía en la caja que me dio Jeff, buscamos un lugar cerca del estanque para pasar la noche. Encontramos un gran árbol y un arbusto, a lado de éste, lo suficientemente grande para los tres; bueno, perfecto para las niñas, quizá yo, tenga que dormir sentado y recargado en el árbol. Que me viene bien, ya que tengo que estar alerta por si alguien se acerca.

Ya estando ahí, nos dispusimos a comer. Me permití repartirnos una lata de crema de zanahoria para cada quien y una manzana; las pequeñas se negaron a comer más, argumentando que teníamos que racionar. Y el pequeño hueco que nos quedó, lo llenamos con algunas nueces y bayas que recolectaron estos días y durante nuestra caminata.

.

.

Al anochecer, las niñas se acomodan muy bien entre el arbusto y el saco de dormir que venía en mi mochila, así que no pasarán frío. Yo, me acomodo lo mejor posible en el tronco del árbol y con lanza en mano.

Después del himno, vemos las imágenes de los dos Tributos muertos el día de hoy: Salma, del 4, y el chico del 10. El cielo se oscurece y es todo. Al paso de unos minutos, escucho que la respiración de mis pequeñas se vuelve más lenta. Fue un día muy cansado y deben estar exhaustas.

A mí me va a costar un poco de trabajo dormir. La sensación de querer vomitar es fuerte cuando pienso en Salma y la forma tan cruel en que terminé con su vida. Otra muerte más a mí conciencia. El Distrito 4 seguramente me odia ya que soy el causante de que sus respectivos Tributos hayan perdido la oportunidad de regresar a casa. Al igual que con Adem, me pregunto si su familia desea mi muerte. Lo único "bueno" de esto, es que alguien, no sé quién ni cuándo, terminará con mi vida y así, a ojos de sus familias, vengarán sus muertes.

-Peeta. –susurra Prim, de repente. Pensé que ya estaba dormida.

-¿Pasa algo, Prim?

-No nada… bueno, sí, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Lo que le dijiste a los Profesionales, ¿era cierto?

No hace falta que especifique el _qué_.

-Ni una sola palabra.

-Buenas noches, Peeta. –dice después de unos segundos de silencio. No puedo distinguirla entre la oscuridad, pero me pareció escuchar un atisbo de alegría en su voz.

-Buenas noches, Prim, descansa.

Está será una _buena_ noche.

.

* * *

Reviews capítulo 14:

**Tayloves:** Sí, ya conocieron la parte "malvada" de Peeta, ahora tendrán que ver la otra cara de la moneda y maldecirse por pensar mal de él. En cuanto al plan, espero que con este capítulo tu preocupación haya quedado atrás. Yo también le hubiera dado unas cachetadas a Katniss (muchas veces me retorcí de coraje en los libros). Gracias por leerme. Un abrazo.

**EllaCampbell:** Oh, sí, Johanna es genial y muy atinada con ese apodo (que más bien parece descripción). Creo que Katniss ya está dando indicios de empezar a usar ese cerebro suyo. Gracias por leerme y por los buenos deseos respecto a mi salud; ya me encuentro un poco mejor. Ojalá tú también te recuperes y no tengas dolores… al menos por mi culpa. Deseo que este capítulo no te haga enojar… mucho. Un abrazo.

**KoyukiBetts:** ¡Al fin! Ya no habrá tanta necesidad de golpear a Katniss para que piense en nuestro Peeta… al menos por ahora. Esperemos que no haya un retroceso ante semejante avance respecto al Chico del Pan. Un saludo y gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Debii de Cullen:** Muchas gracias. Y no te lamentes por no haber comentado antes, entiendo mejor de lo que te imaginas el ser tímida (soy la persona más antisocial e insegura que pueda existir sobre la faz de la tierra), pero me da gusto que te hayas animado a hacerlo. Siempre es bueno saber que hay más gente, además de uno, que ama a Peeta; ya no siento que la ayuda psiquiátrica sea necesaria. Yo tampoco me imaginé a mi pequeña Prim de esta forma, así que mi imaginación se aferró a que tenía que darle su oportunidad de brillar en la historia (Collins la hizo brillar de una forma muy distinta y cruel). Gracias por leerme. Un abrazo.

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Bueno, ya somos dos las que nos aventuraremos a buscar las Esferas del Dragón y hacer nuestro deseo realidad. Respecto a Katniss, ¿qué te puedo decir? es un personaje sumamente difícil y siempre piensa lo peor, un poco extremista la niña; pero esperemos que ya se le pase la neurosis. Gracias por seguir la historia y por los buenos deseos por mi salud. Ya casi salgo de mis múltiples sufrimientos. Un abrazo.

**Julia:** jajaja, seguramente Peeta muera a causa de los malos pensamientos; esperemos que no, sino Katniss se arrepentirá. Gracias por leerme. Un abrazo.

**XxXSaraXxX:** Sí, revuelto, confuso, patas pa'rriba y demás. Pero ya no falta mucho para que las piezas comiencen a encajar como deben. Gracias por leerme.

**Neo GS:** *-* Me emocionaste con tu comentario. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, y por los buenos deseos para con mi salud; ya mérito recupero ésta, la cordura, lo dudo mucho. Y sí, Peeta (con su bondad), Rue y Prim (con su lealtad e inocencia) son geniales. Esos tres personajes yo los amo con locura y pasión… también Haymitch. Ojalá sea de tu agrado el capítulo. Cuídate. Un abrazo.

Reviews capítulo 15:

Gracias a todas las personas que dieron su punto de vista para este capítulo: Neo GS, Dannie, EllaCampbell, TATI, KoyukiBetts, Vale –Misty Cullen, Sole713, anónimo #1, anónimoooo #2, Alice22, anónimo #3, XkanakoX, LuisaAndrea (aclaración: pareciera que odio a Katniss, pero no. Sí, me desespera y me saca de quicio pero mis sentimientos por ella no llegan a tanto. A quién sí odio/odié, fue a Coin. ¡Maldita bruja!), María, alenapo, Marina, Robstar.

Gracias también a los lectores anónimos.


	17. Sobreviviendo (I)

**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del Hambre, personajes, trama, contexto... no me pertenecen, son total y exclusivamente de Suzanne Collins. Una decepción amorosa (duele) y está adaptación, son mías.

**Nota:** Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza. Ya me disculpé individualmente de algunos de ustedes -y lo hago de nuevo- y a través de esta nota, me disculpo con los lectores anónimos y las personas que no tienen una cuenta pero que me dejan review.

**Nota #2: **El capítulo es largo, muy largo, incluso más que el pasado, así que decidí dividirlo en dos; esta será la primera parte (creo que me emocioné de más, ya que en este capítulo dividido, pasarán muchas cosas). Espero sea de su agrado.

**Nota #3:** Otra disculpa por mi falta de originalidad al "inventarme" (ajá) los apellidos de los Tributos. Ya sabrán de lo que hablo.

**Nota #4:** Empezamos con el POV de Catnip - POV de Peeta - POV de Catnip, en ese orden.

* * *

Ayer, después de ver el reencuentro de Peeta y Prim, mi madre y yo nos olvidamos por completo de la idea de vender los quesos y regresamos a casa. Teníamos que digerir lo sucedido.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde nos hundimos en un silencio absoluto; cada quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Yo, por mi parte, más que pensar en Peeta y sus intenciones para con Prim o su estrategia para ganar Los Juegos, estaba tratando de encontrar una explicación lo suficientemente lógica respecto al comportamiento de mi hermana: ella confía plenamente en él. Y eso me inquieta. ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó estos últimos días entre ellos? ¿Qué tiene que ver Haymitch? ¿Qué le dijo el Panadero a mi hermana? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Los Mellark estarán tratando de ayudar a su hijo desde aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Habrán ideado un plan para convencer a Prim de confiar en Peeta para que éste pudiera ganar utilizándola? Ni siquiera creo que mi madre sepa algo que me dé alguna pista.

Después de estar dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto, me decidí que no tiene caso buscar respuestas aquí en el Distrito porque, al igual que yo, Prim nunca tuvo interacción con los Mellark, salvo con el señor, claro, pero ésta era meramente de intercambio; así que todo esto pasó en el Capitolio, y, obviamente, está fuera de mi alcance.

Después de ver la forma en que se fundieron en ese abrazo, mi única certeza es que hay un algo muy fuerte entre ellos… o, al menos, de Prim hacía él.

Mi hermana tiene una montaña de virtudes, pero eso suele ser eclipsado por su peor defecto –a mi parecer-: es demasiado confiada. No digo que, en general, las personas sean totalmente malas y vayan por la vida pisoteando a los demás –con sus excepciones, claro-, pero por el simple hecho de estar en Los Juegos del Hambre, Prim debió ser más astuta, ¿qué acaso no se da cuenta aún de lo monstruoso que son Los Juegos? ¿Es tan inocente como para creer que alguien, suponiendo que Peeta lo haga, incluso Rue, va a cuidar de ella y ponerse en peligro desinteresadamente? Nadie hace nada por nada… y menos por alguien que apenas conoces. Y mucho menos, cuando el fin de Los Juegos es que sólo uno sobrevive.

Todas las teorías que la gente del Capitolio ha comenzado a disparar, retumban en mi cabeza; todas son plausibles y acertadas. Pero hay una que me preocupa… y molesta: ¿Mi hermana estará enamorada de Peeta?

En el momento que eso fue mencionado por primera vez, pensé que era la cosa más estúpida que había escuchado en toda mi vida y lo atribuí a la euforia del momento; ahora, ya no estoy tan segura. En el Capitolio están encantados con la teoría del posible enamoramiento de Prim y el trágico triángulo amoroso en que el Trágico Distrito 12 está inmerso.

¿Y si hay algo –o mucha—verdad en eso?

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. Eso no puede ser, ¿verdad? Ella solamente tiene doce años, es prácticamente una niña, y él le lleva cuatro años; en estos momentos eso supondría un problema, independientemente de la situación, pero, de no estar ellos en Los Juegos, de haberse conocido de una manera normal y pasados unos años, la diferencia de edades no importaría, ¿cierto? Prim es una niña dulce, encantadora, inteligente, una tierna y eficaz sanadora por naturaleza, además de muy querida en el Distrito; si bien, yo no estoy interesada en esas cosas, no puedo negar que mi hermana tiene grandes posibilidades de enamorarse, enamorar a alguien, casarse y ser feliz. Por otro lado, Peeta, tengo que aceptar que es muy apuesto, carismático y, quizá, amable, y también un buen partido por pertenecer al área de los comerciantes.

Suponiendo entonces que no están en Los Juegos y dadas sus características, el Chico del Pan bien puede enamorarse de mí hermana.

Comienzo a imaginarme ese escenario: un domingo en la tarde, por alguna razón, yo no puedo acompañar a Prim a vender/intercambiar sus quesos a la panadería; y, también, por otra razón, el panadero no puede atenderla, así que manda a Peeta a hacer el negocio. Mientras esto sucede, ellos comienzan a hablar, de cualquier cosa, quizá Prim le diga lo rico que sabe el pan que elaboran y él, como agradecimiento, elogia los quesos que prepara mi hermana. De esta forma rompen la formalidad. Se despiden educadamente, pero eso sólo es el inicio: a partir de ese momento la familiaridad del negocio traspasa hasta la escuela; ahí se saludan, se sonríen, incluso llegan a comer juntos. Pasan unos años, mi hermana tiene 16 y él 20, y durante esos cuatro años, nace el amor. La familia de Peeta viene a casa a pedir el permiso de mi madre para que Prim acepte la propuesta de matrimonio de su hijo (cabe mencionar que la Vieja Bruja no está de acuerdo pero tampoco hace mucho por evitarlo); mi madre acepta, igual que Prim. Yo cedo, a regañadientes y por el simple hecho de que mi hermana está feliz.

Se casan, hacen el tueste y viven felices.

La idea simplemente es incomoda y terrible; y yo no lo permitiría. No es muy bien visto que una chica de la Veta se comprometa con un Comerciante; de las pocas excepciones que he escuchado, la única que me consta es la situación de mis padres, y por lo pequeña que es mi familia y la falta de información, supongo que mis abuelos nunca perdonaron a mi mamá.

Una relación amorosa entre alguien de la Veta con alguien de la Ciudad solamente trae problemas y dificultades.

Además, se supone que Peeta está enamorado de mí, ¿no? Si eso es cierto no podría fijarse en mi hermana… ¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?!

Eres una idiota, Katniss –-me regaño.

Mi hermana enamorada de Peeta, francamente es absurdo… pero no por eso menos _imposible._

No muy segura, alejo ese pensamiento y me concentro en lo importante: ¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante? El Distrito 12 y 11 ahora son un equipo, en dado caso de que se acerquen a la final, ¿Peeta se deshará de ellas? La idea en sí es aterradora, pero no descabellada.

Al anochecer, vimos la repetición, que más que repetición fue un programa casi exclusivo del Distrito 12: comenzando desde la llegada de los Profesionales a su campamento después de una noche sin muertes, las pequeñas aliadas recolectando comida y armando un plan para captar la atención de Peeta –el cual consistía en que Rue, con su habilidad en trepar árboles, sería quien se acercaría lo más posible a Peeta para informarle que Prim estaba siguiendo el plan que habían desarrollado en el Capitolio y que esperaba por él; la idea de Peeta de dividirse en grupos para cazar Tributos tanto en el día como en la noche, su plática con el chico del 3, el momento en que comenzó a buscar por los alrededores y, por supuesto, el emotivo reencuentro y su sin fin de teorías sobre lo que pasará de ahora en adelante con el Trágico Distrito 12 (incluidas las teorías amorosas).

El único momento relacionado con los Profesionales fue la muerte del chico del 10 y la rara explicación del Tributo del 3 sobre lo qué pasó con Peeta y la Tributo del 4: mientras la manada caminaba de regreso al campamento, se cruzaron con el desdichado Tributo, él, al percatarse, corrió lo más que pudo pero el hecho de que los otros eran más y él tenía una pierna mala, fue decisivo para hacerlo caer. Y como lo supuse, la chica feroz del 2, con un tiro limpio y experto, le lanzó un cuchillo que terminó en la garganta del chico. Después de eso, felices de haber ocasionado una muerte más y alardeando sobre lo satisfecho que estaría el público (sin saber que ellos eran ignorados y que la verdadera emoción estaba en otro lado), retomaron su camino al campamento preguntándose de quién se trataba el otro cañonazo.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que Peeta y Prim habían escapado, llegaron a su base. Interrogaron al tal Jeff sobre el paradero del Chico Amoroso y la del 4:

_-¿Dónde diablos están los otros? –espetó el chico monstruoso del 2._

_-Se fueron. –contestó el del 3, tranquilamente._

_-¿Cómo que se fueron? ¿Adónde? –preguntó bruscamente mientras sostenía peligrosamente su espada._

_-No lo sé. –siguió, tranquilo-. Estábamos sentados pero de repente Salma dijo que había visto algo, tomó su espada y se echó a correr… -señaló hacía el lado contrario de donde escaparon Peeta y mi hermana-, Doce me exigió que cuidara los suministros y fue tras ella. Unos minutos después, sonó un cañonazo. Me temo que alguno de ellos está muerto y, quizá, el otro esté herido._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –inquirió Cato, suspicaz._

_-Pues que fueron tras algo y ninguno ha regresado. No creo que hayan escapado; no cuando aquí tienen lo necesario para sobrevivir._

Y esa fue toda la explicación que dio.

Los Profesionales se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde "supuestamente" corrieron; buscaron rastros de alguno de ellos durante unos minutos pero sin éxito. Regresaron al campamento y se dispusieron a esperar cualquier novedad… o hasta que comenzara el himno y, con eso, el recuento de las muertes.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el otro cañonazo fue por la muerte de la chica del 4, la sorpresa y sospechas no se hicieron esperar:

_-El Chico Amoroso la mató. –afirmó la tal Clove._

_-No podemos estar seguros. –dijo Cato._

_-¿Por qué no? –refuta-. Quizá la mató, a fin de cuentas eso significa uno menos, huyó y está buscando la forma de perjudicarnos: él sabe cómo nos organizamos, nuestras habilidades y que los suministros están minados. Pienso que es peligroso que esté vivo y con toda esa información. Tenemos que deshacernos de él._

_-O tal vez se encuentre herido. – la chica sexy del 1 plantea la posibilidad. Afortunadamente ninguno lo relaciona con Prim._

_-Puede que Glimmer tenga razón, ¿para qué querría escapar? El Distrito 12 es conocido por el carbón y sus ridículos Tributos, no creo que tenga los conocimientos para sobrevivir en el bosque, de ser así, no nos hubiera pedido formar una alianza. –afirmó el del 1._

_-Pues si está herido, mejor. –-sonrió Cato-. Dejemos que la naturaleza se encargue de él mientras nosotros vamos por los demás. Quedamos diez, y dos son unas estúpidas mocosas. Ahora hay que descansar, mañana continuaremos con la caza._

Con eso dio por terminada la conversación y se fueron a dormir, dejando al Tributo del 3 montando guardia. Caesar y Claudius, por sorprendente que parezca, se burlaron de los profesionales y su ignorancia respecto a lo sucedido. Cabe mencionar que la chica del 2, Clove, es demasiado astuta, ella es la que más se acercó a lo que pasó en verdad. Caesar y Claudius piensan lo mismo.

.

Mi madre regresa de ver a Matt, justo a tiempo para la repetición.

En sí no ha pasado nada interesante desde la repetición de ayer; Peeta y las niñas se despertaron, tomaron un desayuno ligero y recolectaron bayas y raíces en los alrededores, más bien, las niñas lo hicieron mientras Peeta les cuidaba las espaldas y se ocupaba de rellenar de agua los termos y purificarlos. Después de tener una buena cantidad de suministros, se acomodaron y volvieron a dormir. Peeta tenía que hacer la guardia pero terminó por ceder al sueño, cosa que me preocuparía pero viendo las circunstancias, me relajo.

Realmente están en una zona bastante alejada, y el Tributo más cercano a ellos es la chica del 5, me recuerda a las comadrejas con esa cara astuta que tiene, aunque no supone un verdadero peligro: está a un kilómetro de distancia. Al iniciar Los Juegos, logró hacerse de una mochila, similar a la de Peeta, y racionó celosamente la poca comida que venía dentro pero parece ser que se le terminó. Se rodea fuertemente el estómago con las manos, supongo que para mitigar el dolor por la falta de comida –la entiendo—, y camina en dirección a la Cornucopia recolectando en su camino unas cuantas bayas, no es tan buena como las pequeñas aliadas ya que le toma demasiado tiempo identificarlas, pero algo es algo.

Por su parte, los Profesionales, están desayunando y planeando las muertes de hoy; el chico del 3, Jeff, aprovechó el momento en que éstos dormían y robó unos pocos suministros para cuando, supongo, decida escapar de ahí. Me alegro por eso. No sé cuáles sean sus intenciones pero su ayuda ha sido importante para el bien del Distrito 12; sólo espero que él y Peeta no se enfrenten.

El chico del 11, Tresh, efectivamente, se encuentra escondido en el lugar que el chico del 1 señaló ayer: se trata de un campo, enorme, de altas hierbas, de las cuales no tengo absoluta idea de qué tipo sean, pero parece que él sí; es como si le fueran familiares porque come de ellas con confianza. Los conductores comentan que ha sido el único Tributo patrocinado hasta el momento: le han enviado una botella de agua de dos litros que él ha sabido racionar, nada más.

Caesar y Claudius se muestran un poco decepcionados por la falta de acción (parece que el reencuentro no es suficiente sin más muertes), pero comentan que es posible que en el transcurso del día la situación mejore y se llenan la boca de predicciones sobre las próximas muertes, a las cuales, por supuesto, no presto atención. Antes de terminar la transmisión, muestran la tabla de favoritos:

Primer lugar:

Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark.

Distrito 12, Primrose Everdeen.

Distrito 2, Cato Ludwig.

Segundo lugar:

Distrito 11, Tresh Okeniyi.

Distrito 2, Clove Fuhrman.

Tercer lugar:

Distrito 1, Glimmer Rambin.

Distrito 1, Marvel Quaid.

Cuarto lugar:

Distrito 11, Rue Stenberg.

Quinto lugar:

Distrito 3, Jeff Nelson.

Distrito 5, Penny Emerson.

Es todo.

Mi madre se levanta y nos acerca el horrible pan pastoso, un poco de queso y nuestra respectiva taza de té. El desayuno pasa de forma tranquila entre nosotras. Mi madre, como leyéndome el pensamiento, me informa rápidamente de la situación de los Mellark: Matt se encuentra bien, así que ya no hacen falta más revisiones por su parte; ayer, cuando los encontramos en la plaza, se dirigían a ver al alcalde y explicarle la situación en la que se encuentran: le pidieron una prórroga para pagar el impuesto que les corresponde por su panadería. Afortunadamente el alcalde aceptó y les aseguró que haría lo posible para que los contadores del Capitolio no se den cuenta. También me dice que algunas personas de las que atacaron la panadería, después de lo de ayer, han ido a disculparse con ellos, no directamente pero están comenzando a consumirles otra vez, que es básicamente lo mismo a una disculpa; unos cuantos siguen reticentes, pero parece que las cosas van a estar mejor para ellos. Siento alivio. Tal parece que las palabras de mi madre están empezando a surtir efecto en mí: las acciones de Peeta no son culpa suya.

Después de la muerte de mi padre, si había una palabra que describía perfectamente a mi mamá, era _débil_… o _negligente_… o _incompetente_, o cualquiera que tuviera una denotación similar. Ahora me doy cuenta de su gran fortaleza: con una hija que, hasta hace unos días, la despreciaba y, con la otra, participando en una masacre y de la que no sabemos si sobrevivirá hasta el final, no se ha derrumbado. A pesar del inmenso dolor que se refleja en su mirada azul, no ha dado muestras de esa _estigmatizada_ debilidad.

Es increíble que hayamos tenido que estar en una situación tan dolorosa para darnos la oportunidad de acercarnos, reconocernos y perdonarnos. Más bien, fui yo quien sin querer lo permití. No hay duda que, a pesar del sin fin de diferencias y rencores que tengamos, compartimos plenamente un gran amor por Prim. Mi pequeña, sin estar aquí, ha logrado unirnos. Ojalá estuviera aquí para verlo.

Seguro sería feliz.

La imagino encantada, llorando de felicidad y rogando porque salgamos a dar una vuelta por la plaza y tomadas de la mano, las tres, para "festejar" que somos una familia, rota, sí, pero unida. No me hace mucha gracia la idea de estarme exhibiendo de esa forma delante de los demás pero me prometo, por Prim, y si milagrosamente regresa a casa, hacerlo realidad.

A Prim es tan fácil hacerla feliz y vibrar de alegría con tan poco, que bien valdría la pena dejar de lado mi hostilidad por un momento.

Una pizca de felicidad y esperanza nace dentro de mí: quedan diez participantes, y eso significa que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que mi hermana vuelva.

Pero esa felicidad se empaña al pensar en Peeta y que, para que eso sea posible, él tiene que morir.

Y también porque el televisor se enciende para una transmisión de emergencia.

.

.

.

_-Peeta, Peeta, despierta._

_-Un rato más, papá. –digo, somnoliento, y me tapo la cara con la cobija._

_-Peeta, vamos, llegarás tarde al colegio. Te espero abajo dentro de 20 minutos, si no, tu madre subirá por ti. –advierte, con una sonrisa._

_La sola mención de ella hace que me incorpore rápidamente: un balde de agua fría es demasiado alentador cuando te cuesta levantarte, según mi madre… y tiene razón: estar bañado de agua helada, en tu cama y tan temprano, es la cura para la flojera. Yo sólo he pasado por eso una vez, y me gustaría mantener el record sobre mis hermanos._

_Un momento… estoy en casa. Yo no debería estar aquí._

_._

_No sé cómo, pero estoy en el colegio, sentado en mi pupitre. Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en que me duché o la hora en que salí de casa. Estoy confundido._

_-Buenos días, Peeta. –me saluda Katniss, tomando asiento a lado mío._

_¡Katniss! ¡Qué hace ella en mi salón! Este año nos tocó en grupos diferentes... además de que nunca he hablado con ella. ¡Qué diablos está pasando!_

_-Eh… eh… Hola, Katniss. –tartamudeo. ¡Genial! Primera vez que hablamos y yo luzco como un idiota._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Peeta? Luces un poco raro. –pregunta, preocupada._

_-S-si… sí, estoy bien._

_Suena el timbre que anuncia el comienzo de la clase._

_._

_-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a cazar mañana? –pregunta Katniss, apenada, mientras caminamos tomados de la mano por la plaza… ¡Tomados de la mano! ¿Qué significa esto? ¿En qué momento Katniss y yo nos hicimos tan cercanos? ¿A qué hora dejamos la escuela? ¿Y Gale? ¿No se supone que él es con quien caza?_

_-¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Qué hay de Gale? –pregunto, confundido._

_-¿Gale? ¿Quién es Gale? –dice, sorprendida-. ¿Peeta estás bien?_

_-No, no estoy bien. Katniss, ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? –pregunto, mientras la tomo por los hombros._

_-¿Cómo que dónde estamos? Estás en casa, en el Distrito 12, paseando en la plaza con tu novia desde hace dos años, ¿recuerdas?_

_¿Distrito 12? ¿Mi… mi novia? ¡No puede ser!_

_-Kat… Katniss, ¿qué pasó con Los Juegos del Hambre? Yo fui Tributo junto con Prim, ¿no?_

_-¿Juegos del Hambre? ¿Tributo? –-frunce el ceño-. ¿De qué estás hablando? Prim está en mi casa, con mi mamá, esperando por ti, dijiste que le enseñarías a glasear._

_-¡¿En serio?!_

_-Claro que sí, yo no miento, Peeta, ya deberías saberlo… aunque, quizá, un beso te ayude a recordar. –sonríe traviesamente y posa sus delgados brazos alrededor de mi cuello, obligándome a agacharme un poco para quedar a la altura de sus labios. Torpemente rodeo su cintura y la atraigo lentamente hacia mí. Hundo mi nariz en su cabello y aspiro su aroma; huele a bosque, a pino, a madera._

_Toda la confusión se disipa. No me importa saber qué pasó ni por qué no estoy en Los Juegos, esto se siente maravillosamente bien; es lo que siempre soñé: Katniss y yo juntos, sin nada que lo impida._

_Volteo mi cabeza un poco, decidido a aprovechar este momento y probar esos labios que siempre creí inalcanzables…_

_-¡Suéltala!_

_Un grito me interrumpe antes de poder tocar sus labios._

_Nos separamos bruscamente y me doy cuenta que estamos rodeados: toda la gente del Distrito está en la plaza._

_-¡Katniss, aléjate de él… es un asesino! –grita Prim, saliendo de entre la multitud._

_De repente, las pantallas y los altavoces se encienden. Me veo en ellas matando a Salma y Adem de una manera tan fría que yo mismo me doy miedo: pareciera que lo disfruto._

_Volteo a mí alrededor y toda la gente me ve con desaprobación, incluso mi familia._

_-¡Eres un asesino! –grita Katniss, horrorizada._

_-¡Me das vergüenza! –dice mi padre, desolado._

_-¡Confié en ti y me engañaste! –me reclama Prim._

_-¡Sólo eran unos niños! ¡Ellos no te hicieron nada! –grita la multitud._

_Siento como unos brazos me toman bruscamente y me arrastran hacia el centro de la plaza: son dos Agentes de la Paz; ni siquiera opongo resistencia. Estoy tan en shock que no puedo articular palabra alguna. Me atan de pies y manos a un poste, dando la cara a la multitud, y ponen ramas y troncos a mí alrededor, y me bañan con gasolina._

_Un Agente de la Paz avienta algo y saltan las llamas. Me prendieron fuego._

_-¡Papá, Prim, Katniss, perdónenme! ¡Yo no quería! –les grito, desesperado, pero ellos sólo me ven con una mezcla de reproche y satisfacción. Están disfrutando verme así._

_Siento el calor inundando mi cuerpo; un calor tan abrazador que creo que me estoy derritiendo. Me arde el cuerpo; las risas de la multitud hacen que desee que esto sea más rápido de lo que parece; mi cuerpo comienza a moverse incontroladamente; no puedo respirar…_

El calor y la angustia son tan fuertes que me sobresalto.

Fue un sueño… pero tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta lo equivocado que estoy.

La Arena se está incendiando.

Dirijo mi atención a las niñas: están sentadas, dentro del saco, con una mirada de terror… pero no se mueven.

-¡Muévanse! –les ordeno mientras me pongo de pie.

Ellas reaccionan y, rápidamente, se levantan. Rue toma torpemente el saco de dormir pero se queda quieta, al igual que Prim. No saben qué hacer o hacia donde ir… igual que yo.

Mantengo mis nervios a raya y echó un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor para analizar nuestras posibilidades: las llamas están a nuestra izquierda, detrás y enfrente de nosotros; forman una perfecta U. Nuestra única opción es ir a la derecha.

-¡Síganme! – les señalo el camino y asienten.

Comienzo a correr delante de ellas pero están tan asustadas que no logran seguirme el paso, así que, a pesar de ser una mala, _malísima_ idea, me deshago de mi lanza y las tomo de las manos, guiándolas. Ruego desesperadamente porque no nos encontremos a ningún Tributo; e imploro porque, si lo encontramos, no esté armado. No tengo ninguna manera de defendernos si esto pasa.

Entre más corremos, me doy cuenta de que no es un fuego normal, la Arena se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno; las llamas son tan altas y arden de una manera sobrenatural que temo que en algún momento todo el estadio nos caiga encima. Trato de tener un paso firme pero las niñas no me ayudan mucho: se tropiezan regularmente, y se intensifican más a causa de las ramas ardiendo que comienzan a caer de los árboles; entre más tratamos de esquivarlas, más nos detenemos.

Este truco tiene que ser obra de los malditos Vigilantes. Por un momento me olvidé de que estábamos en Los Juegos del Hambre; la tranquilidad que sentí de, por fin, encontrar a Prim me hizo bajar la guardia. Pensé que con las dos muertes de ayer y nuestro reencuentro la audiencia estaría más que feliz o, de menos, distraídos tratando de saber cuál es mi estrategia ahora que el Distrito 12 está junto; fui un ingenuo al imaginar que con eso estarían satisfechos y que nos darían, aunque sea, un día de paz.

El calor es horrible, las niñas están asustadas y el intenso humo solamente nos hace sentir más débiles y amenaza con ahogarnos.

En cuestión de minutos noto la garganta y la nariz ardiendo. La tos empieza poco después, y me da la impresión de que se me fríen los pulmones, incluso el mero acto de respirar me provoca un fuerte ardor en el pecho. No creo poder soportar más; pero me preocupan más las pequeñas: ellas son más frágiles, si yo me siento morir, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se sentirán. Aun así, sigo corriendo y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerlas de pie.

De repente, un gran árbol en llamas cae delante de nosotros. Freno tan bruscamente que eso provoca que nos caigamos de espaldas. Comenzamos a toser y jadear fuertemente por la falta de aire. Rue no soporta más y vomita, arcada tras arcada hasta que no tiene nada más que echar; afortunadamente ni Prim ni yo lo hacemos, aunque estamos con los ojos llorosos y la incontrolable tos. De nueva cuenta, echo un vistazo para ver en qué posición nos encontramos pero sólo puedo ver llamas; por un instante me aterro al pensar que estamos encerrados entre el fuego, pero me doy cuenta que la única forma de salir es rodeando el árbol derribado: hay un estrecho camino entre las llamas y la punta ardiente de éste, si somos cuidadosos podremos pasar y evitar grandes quemaduras.

¿Adónde diablos nos quieren guiar los Vigilantes? ¿Hacía algún muto? ¿O hacía otros Tributos? No creo que los Profesionales estén cerca de aquí, el campamento está demasiado retirado. Sea como sea, mientras no se trate de ellos, creo que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier otro, incluido Tresh.

-Pasaremos por ahí. –digo con dificultad, me quema la garganta, y señalo la punta del árbol. Las niñas me ven con terror pero no hay otra manera de salir de aquí-. Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Me levanto con dificultad y subo mi playera hasta taparme la nariz, siento una pizca de alivio gracias al sudor que refresca un poco; Prim me imita y la ayudo a incorporarse. El problema es Rue: está temblando y le cuesta mantenerse en cuatro patas. Está demasiado débil. Con la poca energía de más que me queda, tomo a la pequeña y me la echo al hombro. No va a ser fácil llevarla encima, ya que también llevo la mochila que, dadas las circunstancias, siento que me pesa más de lo normal, pero dejarla abandonada a su suerte no es una _opción_.

Tomo a Prim con la mano que tengo libre y la guio a nuestra salida. Prácticamente vamos arrastrando los pies; me tiemblan tanto las piernas que temo caerme y lastimar a Rue. Ojalá solamente esté un poco atontada y no se haya desmayado, no sé con qué nos vamos a encontrar más adelante y si tengo que pelear, ellas tendrán que huir.

Afortunadamente logramos pasar por la apertura sin problemas, pero aún no estamos a salvo: el fuego es igual de potente que el que dejamos atrás. Corremos hacia nuestra izquierda ya que es el único camino un poco más despejado. Ahora Prim va por delante y me horroriza perderla de vista a causa de mi lentitud.

Seguimos corriendo por varios minutos y, cuando estoy a punto de ceder al cansancio, llegamos a una parte del bosque en el que hay grandes rocas y menos árboles; las llamas son un poco menos intensas aquí. Quizá hayamos encontrado el final de la pared de fuego –pienso, con precavido alivio.

No puedo confiarme, si los Vigilantes nos guiaron a esta parte del estadio, es por algo.

Prim se detiene sobre una de las rocas, no puede más. La imito y me sostengo de una también yo. El humo es menos denso pero sigue penetrando y quemando mis pulmones. Sólo unos segundos, Peeta. –me digo-. Tienen que seguir corriendo.

Inhalo fuertemente por dentro de mi playera para tratar de obtener un poco de oxígeno "puro" y esclarecer mi cabeza. Me siento mareado; creo que me voy a desmayar.

Entre el sonido de las vibrantes llamas consumiendo todo a su alrededor, alcanzo a distinguir un pequeño y lejano siseo. ¿Qué será? ¿Derribarán otro árbol? ¿O serán avispas? ¿O peor aún, las famosas y peligrosas rastrevispulas? Me digo que nuestro descanso terminó y, cuando estoy por tomar de la mano a Prim, veo como una bola de fuego viene directo hacia mí.

Alcanzo a esquivarla pero no lo suficiente rápido: estoy en el piso, caí encima de Rue, y con una quemadura en el cuello.

-¡Peeta! – me grita Prim, horrorizada.

El hecho de trabajar en una panadería implica ganar unas cuantas quemaduras; al principio grandes y sorpresivas, pero después de un tiempo, son menos; y si eres exageradamente cuidadoso, ninguna. Es de esperarse que por convivir diariamente con el fuego uno se acostumbre al dolor de esas quemaduras y sepa cómo evitarlas. Daría lo que fuera por estar en este mismo instante frente a los hornos de mi casa: esos son nada en comparación del terrible y sofocante calor de las llamas, y el doloroso ardor de mi quemadura. Por la cara de terror de Prim, creo que es grande… y delicada.

Quisiera quedarme aquí, tirado y revolcarme del dolor, pero me recuerdo que tengo dos niñas que cuidar y un infierno del que salir. Me trago cualquier quejido y las lágrimas; me pongo de pie torpemente y me echo, de nueva cuenta, a Rue al hombro. Ni siquiera me permito evaluar su estado; si la lastimé o la herí, tendré que esperar para saberlo.

-¿Peeta, estás bien? –pregunta Prim, llena de lágrimas, no sé si por el humo, por el miedo o por lo que me pasó.

-Sí, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Sigue corriendo! –le ordeno.

Y justo en ese momento, otra bola aterriza justo a un lado de Prim.

-¡Ah! –grita y cae al suelo.

La bola de fuego rozó su pierna. Ella se revuelca en el piso, tratando de apagar las diminutas llamas que se avivan en su pantalón… y lo logra. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Prim, por favor, levántate. Tenemos que seguir. –digo, desesperado. Me siento un inútil por no poder ayudarla pero no puedo cargarlas a las dos; y un monstruo por pedirle que siga cuando, seguramente, está herida pero no hay otra salida: o nos movemos o morimos.

Pensé que se iba a resistir o a darse por vencida, pero cuando le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, lo acepta decididamente, a pesar del dolor que eso signifique.

De nuevo corremos, con más dificultad que antes, ya que tenemos que esquivar las bolas que caen a centímetros de nuestros pies y sobre nuestras cabezas; eso, junto con las llamas y el humo, lo hace más difícil.

Supongo que los Vigilantes no pretenden matarnos, de ser así, no tendrían ningún inconveniente en lanzar de forma acertada directamente hacia nosotros. ¿Adónde nos guiaran? ¿Con qué querrán que nos encontremos?

No tardo mucho tiempo en responder esas preguntas.

-¡Ahí están! –grita una afectada y ronca voz.

Volteo a mi derecha, tanto como la quemadura en el cuello me lo permite, y el infierno en el que se ha convertido la Arena pronto parece lo más fácil de esquivar.

Son los _Profesionales_.

.

.

.

¡Malditos!

Cuando se encendió la televisión, lo primero que mostraron fue una toma aérea de la Arena; todo se veía _normal_, no encontraba sentido del por qué hacer eso, estaban en un bosque, no había mucho que admirar más que las puntas de los árboles y los pinos, pero conforme la iban recorriendo y acercando, el terror me invadió: la mayoría se veía verde, pero había un área entre naranja y negro, brillaba intensamente… y lo entendí: un incendio.

Segundos después, mostraron cómo Peeta, Prim y Rue, iban corriendo, tratando de escapar de las llamas.

Peeta corría delante de ellas, abriéndoles camino; las niñas no lograban seguirle el paso. No sé si el corría muy rápido, ellas muy lento o aún no asimilaban la situación, pero Peeta se dio cuenta de eso. Creí que seguiría corriendo, dejándolas a su suerte, pero, de nueva cuenta, me equivoqué: al percatarse del estado de las niñas, arrojó su lanza y regresó por ellas. Tomándolas de las manos, prácticamente, las arrastraba.

Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que, de la nada y sin ninguna explicación, un árbol en llamas cayó justo en frente de ellos. Afortunadamente Peeta se dio cuenta y frenó a tiempo, provocando una fuerte sacudida en las niñas y caer. A causa del sobrenatural humo, tenían un incontrolable ataque de tos; Rue no aguanto más y vomitó.

Entre lágrimas y tos, Peeta señaló una apertura entre la punta del árbol caído y la pared de llamas que los acorralaba. Las pequeñas se asustaron -con justa razón-, pero no rechistaron, y asintieron. Me sorprende ver que no sólo Prim confía ciegamente en Peeta, también lo hace Rue.

Pero lo que hace que se me salga el aire del cuerpo y se me estruje el estómago de _emoción_, no es eso: Peeta se levanta torpemente, igual que Prim; al ver que Rue está muy débil y no puede sostenerse, hace lo impensable: se pone en cuclillas, levanta a la pequeña y se la echa al hombro. Tambaleándose, logra ponerse de pie nuevamente, toma a mi hermana de la mano y siguen su camino.

No las va a dejar morir.

Mientras ellos siguen corriendo, la pantalla de nuestra vieja televisión se divide, mostrándonos que el Capitolio, cuando hace algo, lo hace bien y siempre tiene justificación: los Profesionales caminan por el bosque, buscando Tributos, ignorando el infierno que envuelve a los demás. De repente, al igual que con Peeta y las niñas, un árbol cae frente a ellos, sólo que éste no está en llamas; se miran unos a otros, sobresaltados, y cuando deciden cambiar de dirección, otro árbol cae. Corren asustados, pero los planes de los Vigilantes son otros: entre más corren, más árboles caen, lo que hace que se desvíen de la Cornucopia. En minutos, se encuentran cerca, muy cerca de mi Chico del Pan.

Ya están dentro del fuego.

Peeta y Prim están recargados en unas grandes rocas –parece ser otra parte de la inmensa Arena-, a pesar de que el fuego sigue, en ese lugar es un poco menos intenso.

Cuando Peeta comienza a caminar, una bola de fuego, salida de quién sabe dónde, va directamente a él; se da cuenta y logra esquivarla sin evitar ser herido: se avienta al piso, cayendo sobre la pequeña del 11, pero la bola pasó tan cerca que le hizo una gran quemadura en el cuello y parte de la quijada.

Su gesto es de puro dolor y cansancio; aun así, toma fuerzas, de no sé dónde, y se pone de pie, cargando nuevamente a Rue, quien tiene unas leves heridas en la cara. Pero otra bola es lanzada sobre ellos. La bola impacta a los pies de Prim. Me sobresalto cuando veo que el pantalón de mi hermana está en llamas. Ella, rápidamente, se tira al suelo y comienza a revolcar su pierna en la tierra; logra apagar el incipiente fuego sobre su pierna… pero seguramente éste traspasó la tela.

Peeta, sin tener la más mínima intención de valorar la herida de Prim, la insta a seguir corriendo. En otra situación, lo más seguro es que hubiera gritado que es un idiota, pero me agrada que él no sea como yo y, aun estando en una situación así, pueda mantener la cabeza fría. Y Prim también, ya que lo sigue sin quejarse.

Lo más importante es seguir con vida, las heridas pasan a último lugar.

Corren, esquivando bolas de fuego que aterrizan a sus pies y sobre sus cabezas. Me sorprende su determinación… pero quizá no sea suficiente: los Profesionales ya están a escasos metros de ellos.

Me imaginé que hoy sería un día tranquilo, el reencuentro ha dado suficiente de qué hablar y especular, pero la motivación de los Vigilantes es clara: no quieren matar a Peeta ni a Prim, ni siquiera a Rue, lo que buscan es que los Profesionales descubran que el Distrito 12, al igual que en el Desfile y a pesar del inicio de Los Juegos, siguen juntos.

Quieren descubrir cuál será el siguiente _movimiento_ de Peeta.

Quieren un brutal _enfrentamiento_.

Quieren una _cacería_.

Los Profesionales ya los vieron.

-¡Ahí están! –grita roncamente Clove.

En el momento en que ella grita, Peeta voltea y los ve. Trata de esconder el pánico que siente pero no lo logra. Esta aterrado, indefenso y con dos niñas inofensivas como compañeras. Los Profesionales lo miran sorprendidos, excepto Clove, su mirada destila puro odio. Cato, el Profesional soberbio y orgulloso, pasa de la incredulidad a la furia. Su mirada dice que promete muerte.

Los Vigilantes han logrado poner en marcha el ingrediente principal en unos Juegos del Hambre: las presas huyen despavoridas, indefensas y con la única certeza de tener que sobrevivir; los cazadores, entrenados y listos para matar, se preparan para acorralarlos.

No puedo evitar pensar en mis días de caza; Gale y yo somos como los Profesionales y nuestras presas son como Peeta, Prim y Rue. Viéndolo así, ir a cazar no es tan diferente a Los Juegos del Hambre: a final de cuentas, yo también tengo que matar para sobrevivir.

Pero en estos momentos no me siento como una cazadora; siento que, al igual que ellos, soy una presa. Presa de este maldito Distrito sumido en la miseria; de este país que utiliza todos sus recursos en matar niños, en vez de proveerles un plato de comida decente; de la marcada indiferencia de la gente del Capitolio; de la impotencia por no haber podido hacer algo por Prim; de enojo porque es Peeta quien cuida de ella; de confusión porque no sé quién es Peeta Mellark ni qué es lo que me hace sentir; de rencor porque me arrebataron, de un tirón, a mi padre, y de paso, a mi madre; de una amarga resignación porque no puedo hacer nada por todo esto, más que quedarme aquí, como una piedra, viendo como me arrebatan una parte de mí –Prim- y mi esperanza –Peeta.

Presa del miedo porque, quizá, esa parte de mí y esa esperanza, mueran hoy. El mismo día, al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los Profesionales están sedientos de sangre, de venganza, por haber sido engañados por un Tributo del Distrito 12, Peeta y Prim, presas del pánico, tratan desesperadamente de huir de ellos… y yo, dejo mis lágrimas caer.

Siento un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho; quizá, me vaya a dar un infarto. Mi madre nota mi estado y toma fuertemente mi mano. Es el único consuelo que puede darme.

Estoy tan absorta en la televisión, rogando profundamente para que suceda algo que los aleje del inminente peligro, que no me preocupo cuando mi madre suelta mi mano; ni siquiera me importa.

Segundos después, regresa y toma asiento, tomando de nueva cuenta mi mano; pero siento un toque amable en mi hombro.

-Gale. –susurro, desconcertada. No lo esperaba; ni siquiera me percaté cuando tocó la puerta.

-Catnip. –contesta con un asentimiento y una triste sonrisa. Se ve un poco agitado.

Acerca una maltrecha silla y se sienta a un lado de mí, y toma mi mano, sin ninguna segunda intención más que la de demostrarme su apoyo. -Aún es mi _amigo_ –pienso.

Le sonrío débilmente, con el rostro bañado de lágrimas, y regreso mi vista al televisor.

Los Profesionales están peligrosamente cerca de ellos; Peeta en cualquier momento colapsará.

-Rue, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás conciente? –grita el Chico del Pan entre ataques de tos. La pequeña responde un "Si" con dificultad-. Bien, porque necesito que corras. No puedo llevarte más tiempo, eso sólo nos hará más lentos, ¿entiendes? Te voy a bajar, corre fuerte y no mires hacia atrás.

Dicho esto, se detiene unos cuantos segundos y la baja, sosteniéndola de la cintura para mantenerla en equilibrio. La toma de la mano y corre con ella, hasta que se estabiliza un poco. Prim, a pesar de su pierna herida y su leve cojera, les lleva una buena ventaja. Puedo ver sus muecas de dolor y cómo se seca las lágrimas en todo momento pero resiste. Es tan _valiente_…

Peeta suelta a Rue y la empuja levemente, gritándole que corra. La niña, con toda la fuerza que es capaz, lo hace. Pero Peeta ya no puede más; se está quedando atrás. Tropieza continuamente y, a pesar de que los Profesionales, están igual de cansados y machacados por el fuego, tienen más resistencia. Le están pisando los talones.

Uno, dos, tres árboles son derrumbados nuevamente. Ninguno en el camino de Peeta, sino en el de los Profesionales. Parece ser que los Vigilantes también quieren divertirse con ellos.

Cato, en un arranque de pura valentía (porque su cara muestra todo lo contrario), intenta saltar un árbol en llamas. Lo logra, pero ganando que su chamarra se prenda fuego. Colérico, se la quita lo más rápido que puede y gime de dolor. Marvel y Glimmer, no tentaron su suerte y se quedaron quietos donde estaban; un árbol es lo que los separa de Cato. La que me preocupa es la chica del 2, Clove; ella, astutamente, en vez de saltar el árbol, lo rodeo.

Está decidida a ir por Peeta.

El resto de la manada se queda atrás, débiles y agitados. Glimmer dice que lo mejor es regresar, su compañero la secunda. Cato se niega, diciendo que no piensa dejar a Clove; pero los otros no desisten, le aseguran que la chica del 2 sabrá cómo regresar después de asesinar, al menos, a Peeta, además de que no pueden seguirle el ritmo ni la pista y por eso mismo es arriesgado quedarse ahí. Cato se resiste, no es una opción abandonar a Clove.

Les ordena moverse y comenzar a buscar a Clove, a Peeta y a las niñas. Rodean los árboles pero parecen desorientados. No saben por dónde empezar. Cato se mueve hacia donde no hay árboles derrumbados y los otros lo siguen a regañadientes. Para ellos no hay bolas de fuego, sólo las inmensas llamas y el sofocante humo… y la dirección contraria.

Por otro lado, Clove y Peeta tienen que luchar contra las bolas de fuego; él, ya tiene achicharradas las mangas de la chamarra y unas cuantas quemaduras en los brazos; ella, es demasiado fuerte y más ágil que Peeta: a pesar de su cansancio y la falta de oxígeno puro, logra esquivar las bolas… y de un salto, logra derribar a Peeta. Los dos caen y ruedan por el suelo.

Las niñas siguen corriendo, ajenas a su compañero. Le llevan una gran ventaja y parece que van por la dirección correcta: el incendio se vuelve cada vez más pequeño… o, quizá, a los Vigilantes les interesa más la próxima pelea entre el Distrito 2 y el 12 que decidieron terminarlo.

Peeta se encuentra al límite. Está tumbado boca arriba, jadeando, y sin la más remota intención de levantarse. Clove, lucha contra un ataque de tos; están lado a lado pero, por el momento, ninguno piensa en atacarse.

-Muévete. –susurro. Gale y mi madre aprietan más mis manos. Cuando los volteo a ver, ella está al borde del llanto; él, con una mirada de furia contenida y apretando fuertemente la quijada.

Peeta se pone en cuatro patas y comienza a arrastrarse lentamente, tratando de seguir adelante; Clove se da cuenta y empieza a buscar desesperadamente algo entre sus ropas, quizá un arma, pero no encuentra nada. Y como no está dispuesta a dejarlo escapar, tantea el suelo, pero solo hay diminutas piedras y ramas, nada con lo que pueda atacarlo… o eso pensé.

Toma una larga rama en llamas y, haciendo palanca con su pie, la rompe en dos, logrando darle la forma de una lanza. Se levanta con dificultad y va tras él, exhausta. Cuando Peeta se da cuenta que Clove está a escasos centímetros de él, ya es muy tarde: ella se deja caer sobre él al tiempo que entierra la rama sobre su costado. Se escucha un doloroso jadeo. Ya no puede más.

La chica, torpemente, se sienta encima de él.

Rápidamente llevo mis manos hacia mi boca y reprimo un grito de terror.

...

* * *

Hola, otra vez :)

Cómo mencioné arriba, está es la primera parte. La continuación aún no está terminada, pero no desesperen, me falta muy poco, creo. La verdad, es que dividí el capítulo por dos razones: 1) van a pasar muchas cosas, quizá parezca muy apresurado o amontonado, y preferí no abrumarlos; 2) Tengo dudas sobre el siguiente capítulo (presiento que NO les va a gustar o que van a pensar que es muy EXAGERADO o INVEROSIMIL), pese a esto, lo más seguro es que no le cambie nada (prefiero arriesgarme a la crítica que contenerme) o sólo un par de cosas.

Bueno, después de tanto verbo repetitivo (¡Diablos! No sé qué me pasa, ustedes disculpen) me despido, mandándoles un caluroso y afectivo abrazo a todos y cada uno de los que me leen.

Y, también, gracias.

Ya saben, dudas, aclaraciones, preguntas, criticas, regaños, sugerencias, quejas, etecé, con confianza


	18. Sobreviviendo (II)

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Los Juegos del Hambre -nombres, personajes, geografía, contexto... en fin, la trama original- son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. La trama alterna de este fic, es mía.

**Nota: **Cómo bien dije, sólo faltaba ajustar ciertos detalles y no tardé mucho (¡Yeah!). Espero disfruten el capítulo. Si hay algo que no les cuadra o piensan que hay ciertas incongruencias, les pido, suplico, imploro, me lo hagan saber (en mi cabeza todo tiene sentido, pero uno nunca sabe).

**Nota #2: **Está segunda parte, la escribí con la idea de que nadie es intrínsecamente malo ni bueno. Simplemente somos humanos y actúamos conforme las circunstancias. Ojalá se vea reflejado en las acciones de nuestros personajes.

El capítulo comienza con POV de Peeta - POV de Katniss - POV de Peeta - POV de Katniss, en ese orden.

* * *

'Corre Prim, corre Rue. Aléjense todo lo que puedan.'

Es el único pensamiento que inunda mi cabeza.

No sé cómo ni por qué pero el único integrante de los Profesionales que está siguiéndome los pasos, es Clove. No sé si dar gracias por esto o ponerme a llorar porque es el fin.

De repente, siento que algo tira de mí y no soy capaz de sostenerme. Caigo al suelo y me quedo aquí tirado. Ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme. Entre jadeos, hago una revisión mental de mis heridas: me arde parte del cuello y la quijada y tengo unas cuantas quemaduras en los brazos, quizá, también tenga quemaduras en la cara porque siento un pequeño ardor en varias partes.

Volteo a mi izquierda y veo a Clove peleando contra una prominente tos. Decido que es el momento de seguir andando. Me pongo en cuatro patas y, prácticamente, me arrastro por el suelo. Tengo que encontrar a las niñas, tengo que saber que están bien, tengo que cuidar de ellas y protegerlas. Es mi deber. Pero, nuevamente, algo cae encima de mí, más bien, Clove. Y esta vez no es sólo eso, también siento cómo algo se entierra a un costado de mi abdomen. Duele. Trato de gritar, pero lo único que sale de mi boca es un doloroso jadeo.

-Seguramente me enterró uno de sus _mortíferos_ cuchillos –-pienso.

Sin más, aflojo mi cuerpo y me dejo ir. Sé que es el final. Clove es más fuerte que yo y, además, está armada. Yo no tengo nada, al contrario, estoy herido, fatigado y el mero acto de respirar es un acto que conlleva un esfuerzo monumental.

Cierro los ojos, pero eso no me impide darme cuenta de lo que pasa: Clove se monta encima de mí y sé que eso será todo.

Prim y Rue son demasiado inteligentes, tienen una oportunidad conmigo o sin mí. No me atrevo a pensar qué es lo que pasará más adelante con ellas. Sé que no estoy cumpliendo mi palabra de protegerlas, pero esto está más allá de mí; sabía que iba a morir y el momento ha llegado. Mis padres -más mi mamá- estarán tristes unos cuantos días pero después vendrá la resignación y el alivio de ya no tener que pasar por la Cosecha. Tengo dos hermanos que podrán rellenar el pequeño vacío que mi ausencia dejará: ellos se casarán, formarán su propia familia y les darán muchos nietos. Tom, Mark, Fred y Lou, mis mejores amigos, sufrirán un poco por mi pérdida y después me olvidarán para concentrarse en lo importante: no salir cosechados los dos años que les restan. Quien me preocupa es Delly, mi fiel y eterna amiga. Ella es demasiado sentimental y llorona; quizá le tome más tiempo que a los demás superar mi muerte. Siempre decía que era el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Pero, tal vez, mi muerte sirva para que ella y Mark –de quién Delly está enamorada- se acerquen y él –que tampoco le es indiferente- se anime a pedirle que sea su novia y, después, se casen.

Por otro lado, las Everdeen, sería cosa de mucha imaginación pensar que mi muerte les afectaría en algo. Me conformo con que no me guarden rencor.

Sé que no debería pensar en eso, pero es triste darte cuenta que no le harás falta a nadie. Que tu existencia es tan efímera y que, de todos los sueños que tenías, ninguno lo pudiste hacer realidad; ni siquiera el devolver a Prim a casa.

Fui un tonto al pensar que podía ayudar a mi pequeña. No soy más que un panadero sin habilidades, sin fuerza y sin carácter.

No soy más que…

-Sabía que eras un farsante, _Chico Amoroso_ -gruñe Clove, con la voz ronca.

Abro los ojos y veo su mirada de puro odio. Ella nunca confió en mí. -Hazlo ya, Clove -pienso.

-Mataste a Salma y, seguramente, estabas planeando atacarnos por sorpresa, ¿verdad? Siempre hubo algo que me hizo dudar de ti, pero ninguno de los otros me hizo caso. Son unos idiotas. Espero que tu _noviecita_ vea cómo me deshago de ti… y, después, vea cómo matamos a su hermanita. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Primrose? –-escupe, burlona-. Oh, sí, eso sí que será un verdadero _festín_. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque será Cato quien se encargue de ella y no creas que lo hará rápido, no, será una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Es una lástima que no puedas presenciarlo.

La rabia se instala por todo mi cuerpo, pero no soy capaz de responder. Estoy agotado.

_"[…] Lo único que si te exijo es que no te dejes vencer, cuando sientas que no puedes no desesperes, tienes que sacar fuerzas de no sé dónde pero tienes que hacerlo, ¿me escuchaste, Peeta Mellark? […]"_

_"¿Me escuchaste, Peeta Mellark?"_

Las palabras de mi padre retumban en mi mente. Él confía en mí, al igual que Portia y Cinna, incluso Haymitch, creo. No puedo fallarles. Mi padre me hizo prometerlo; nuestros estilistas hicieron un gran esfuerzo por ayudarnos; Haymitch puso de su parte y se alejó un poco de la bebida por nosotros… por Prim, y prometió hacer lo posible por conseguir patrocinadores.

No puedo dejarme vencer. No puedo permitir que maten a Prim.

-No -susurro-. No puedo morir.

-Claro que vas a morir, Doce -dice, y me suelta una bofetada-. Aquí y ahora.

La única mujer que me ha puesto una mano encima, fue mi madre, y ni aun así me pasó por la cabeza ofenderla de alguna manera. Pero, aunque Clove sea mujer, la rabia y la decisión son más fuertes.

Sin pensarlo mucho, aprieto el puño y le asesto un golpe, con toda la fuerza que soy capaz, en la mandíbula que la manda lejos y la desorienta un poco. Este es el momento perfecto para huir. Trato de levantarme pero mis piernas son como gelatina. Me cuesta sostenerme y la herida en mi costado duele; y Clove no se va a dar por vencida: se levanta hirviendo de rabia, sosteniendo su cuchillo, o algo parecido, y con la boca sangrando. No tengo armas, no tengo nada con qué defenderme. Piensa rápido, Peeta, piensa.

Pero mi única opción es correr –cosa que me es imposible.

Ella avanza lentamente hacía mí y yo no me muevo. Lo único que puedo hacer es dejarla inconsciente con otro golpe. No más.

De la nada, cuando Clove y yo estamos frente a frente, un árbol nos cae encima.

.

.

.

Los Vigilantes no hacen nada contra las pequeñas aliadas.

Ellas siguieron corriendo hasta que el fuego cesó; ahora, están escondidas detrás de unas enormes rocas, frente a un arroyo.

-Tenemos que ir por Peeta. No podemos dejarlo.

-No. Vamos a esperar -responde Prim.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No podemos hacer eso… Él no nos _dejaría_ atrás. -refuta la morena, con un toque de indignación-. Nosotros no nos separamos por nada del mundo, ¿recuerdas?

-Si regresamos, solamente empeoraríamos las cosas: él no puede hacerse cargo de nosotras, cuidar de él mismo y pelear contra los Profesionales. A Peeta no le gustaría que nos pusiéramos en peligro -Rue está a punto de rebatir, pero mi hermana no se lo permite-. No te preocupes, él va a estar bien. _Tiene que estar bien._

Prim duda unos segundos, está asustada y preocupada por Peeta, pero es claro que no regresará. Y tampoco se lo permitirá a Rue.

- ¿Y si le pasa algo? -pregunta Rue, triste. Mi pequeña Prim cierra fuertemente los ojos, lleva su mano a la altura del corazón y se aferra a su chamarra como respuesta.

Pero mi hermana tiene razón: no pueden regresar. No pueden exponerse ni exponer, aún más, a Peeta. Es una decisión difícil, pero acertada.

Después de un instante en silencio, añade: -Vamos a esperar un tiempo, si no aparece, tendremos que seguir por nuestra cuenta.

Rue está horrorizada, mi madre también; Gale asiente, pero no quita ese gesto duro y serio de la cara. Es difícil saber qué está pensando. Y yo… agradezco no estar en la plaza ni tener en frente a los Mellark: siento mi cara arder de vergüenza. Nunca imaginé que Prim dejaría atrás a Peeta, pero siempre imaginé que Peeta era capaz de dejarla a su suerte. Hoy todo cambió.

En estos momentos, desconozco a mi hermana.

Me obligo a convencerme de que la decisión de Prim, más que acertada, es sensata y que finalmente entendió de qué se tratan Los Juegos; que Peeta, a pesar de todo, no es nada suyo y ella tiene que pelear por sobrevivir; que solamente uno puede regresar a casa y que deseo que sea mi Patito… Pero al tiempo que pienso esto, siento otro fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Mis pensamientos, más que calmarme, me agitan más.

.

La Comadreja, la chica del 5, está peligrosamente cerca de la Cornucopia. Escondida detrás de un gran arbusto, evalúa la posibilidad de acercarse y robar comida: lo que no sabe es que los suministros están minados. El Tributo del 3, Jeff, se encuentra perdiendo tiempo en el lago, camina de aquí para allá, como si estuviera vigilando los alrededores, pero se ve más aburrido que alerta. La pelirroja, sigilosamente, sale de su escondite y camina hacia la pirámide de comida. Jeff ya la vio; la chica se da cuenta y, aunque duda un instante, el hambre es más fuerte: se echa a correr hacia los suministros; Jeff también.

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Aléjate! -grita el chico, corriendo hacia ella y moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

Pero ella lo ignora.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._ Todo explota: la comida, los utensilios, las armas, las tiendas de campaña… los Tributos. Todo.

_Bum. Bum._ Dos cañonazos más que indican dos muertes más. Momentos después, tres aerodeslizadores se materializan para recoger los _restos_ que se puedan.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que los Profesionales la escucharon. Levantan la vista al cielo y vislumbran una torre de humo. Se voltean a ver e intercambian miradas preocupadas; saben de dónde provino… Y se echan a correr en dirección del humo. Olvidándose del fuego, de su compañera y de Peeta.

Las niñas también lo escucharon y se sobresaltaron, aferrándose la una a la otra, y sin la más remota idea de lo que sucedió.

Cuando Clove se montó sobre Peeta, éste la rechazó con un golpe en la mandíbula. Él, torpemente, se puso de pie; ella, furiosa, se repuso del golpe y caminó hacia él, dispuesta a terminar lo que comenzó. Pero los Vigilantes se interpusieron: derribaron otro árbol encima de ellos. El Chico del Pan, apenas se dio cuenta, trastabillo hacía atrás y se dejó caer; la mortífera chica del 2, no corrió con tanta suerte. No alcanzó a esquivarlo por completo.

Ahora, Peeta está en el suelo, exhausto; Clove, pobre chica, también está tumbada.

Son ajenos a todo lo demás. Están inconscientes.

El humo y las llamas se van desvaneciendo.

La manada de Profesionales llega a su campamento –o a lo que quedó de él. La rabia del tal Cato es tan exagerada que me permito una leve sonrisa: grita como loco a quién sabe qué y se deja caer al suelo, de rodillas, dando de puñetazos a éste y al aire. La chica, Glimmer, comienza a recoger piedritas y aventarlas a lo que antes era su pirámide de suministros. Nada explota. Todas las minas se activaron en la explosión. Cato se acerca al destrozo y patea los restos quemados, descargando su furia. Los otros dos Tributos examinan el desastre en busca de algo que pueda salvarse, pero no hay nada.

Lo único que les queda es soportar la rabieta de Cato… Y comenzar a jugar a la par que los demás Tributos.

Aprovechando esto, los conductores comienzan a hablar, excitados, por los acontecimientos: los Profesionales se han quedado sin nada, salvo las armas que traían, gracias a la imprudencia –más bien, ignorancia- de la chica del 5; ya hay dos jugadores menos, ella, por supuesto, y el del 3; las pequeñas aliadas lograron salir airosas del descomunal incendio; Clove y Peeta están desmayados y no sé sabe quién es el que sobrevivirá… o si los dos morirán; Tresh, del 11, es el jugador más fuerte en estos momentos.

Sólo quedan ocho Tributos.

La situación dio un revés.

Enlazan la transmisión al Círculo de la Ciudad. La gente está apretujada contra los reporteros: "_¡Oh, pobres chicos, se quedaron sin comida! ¡Es tan injusto!",_ se lamentan, refiriéndose a la mala suerte de los Profesionales. Ni siquiera mencionan, o les importa, la muerte de Jeff o la Comadreja.

- ¡Son unos estúpidos! -escupe Gale-. ¡A nosotros nos falta comida siempre y no se lamentan o lo consideran injusto…!

Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. No puede estar maldiciendo o insultando la forma en que se nos gobierna tan tranquilamente, aunque tenga razón. Él se cruza de brazos y se traga su rabia y sus maldiciones. Mi madre hace como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

_"Yo sabía que el chico del 11 es el mejor",_ dice alguien; los demás lo ovacionan y asienten exageradamente como muestra de apoyo. Ahora Tresh, sin haber hecho nada, más que sobrevivir, es el favorito; _"Qué mala suerte con la chica del 2, tan valiente y miren lo que le pasó",_ dicen, incrédulos; _"Pobre Peeta, seguramente se encuentra en las puertas de la muerte",_ dicen otros, al borde del llanto; _"Otra vez el Distrito 12 no tendrá oportunidad en estos Juegos, era demasiado bueno para creerlo",_ exclaman, como si fueran grandes conocedores del tema, y con un toque de decepción; _"La pequeña Primrose será la próxima en morir", _dicen otros, con gesto compungido; "_No, quizá sea la niña del 11",_ contradicen algunos; _"¿Vieron lo tonta que fue la muchacha del 5?",_ medio pregunta, medio exclama alguien, sin mostrar rastros de pena por su muerte; _"Pues el muchachito del 3 tenía muy merecido lo que le pasó: ¡Mira que atreverse a robar comida! Eso no hablaba muy bien de él", _se indigna alguien más.

Le hago un gesto entre tranquilizador y de advertencia a Gale. Sé lo que piensa, y lo apoyo, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para sus desvaríos.

Y aunque me repugna todo lo que estoy escuchando, hay una cosa que roba mi atención: por alguna extraña razón, los ciudadanos del Capitolio solamente se refieren por sus nombres a Peeta y a Prim; a los demás los identifican por el número Distrito.

Tal vez tenga importancia, tal vez no, pero me resulta _desconcertante_.

.

Veinte minutos después de escuchar conjeturas, ver a miles de personas coloridas y sangrarme las uñas por los nervios, los conductores cedieron la programación para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando en la Arena.

Las niñas siguen escondidas detrás de la roca, sin siquiera atreverse a ir al arroyo que tienen en frente o curar sus heridas; siguen esperando a Peeta. Los Profesionales se siguen lamentando por su mala suerte –especialmente Cato-, maldiciendo y tratando de adivinar quién fue el Tributo que hizo explotar su comida. Tresh sigue en el mismo sitio, escondido, alejado del peligro y, quizá, planeando algo.

No hay llamas ni humo.

Peeta sigue inconsciente.

Y, contra todo pronóstico, Clove despierta.

-Ayúdenme… Cato… Cato… duele… mucho… -dice débilmente la chica, tratando de arrastrarse, pero es imposible: su pierna derecha, de la espinilla hacia abajo, está atrapada debajo del árbol.

Tira y tira pero es inútil.

Por un momento agradezco que sea ella quien esté en esa situación y no Peeta, o Prim, incluso la pequeña del 11; pero, en contraposición, siento pena. Aun si logra sacar su pierna de ahí, no le servirá de mucho, probablemente está rota e inservible. Ni siquiera teniendo todos los patrocinadores y paracaídas del Capitolio podrá hacer algo. Lo que necesita es un doctor, seguramente una operación.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! -grita dolorosamente, al caer en cuenta de su situación. Sigue tirando de su pierna sin resultado.

Después de unos minutos de esfuerzos inútiles –y sumamente dolorosos-, hace lo impensable: su desesperación es tal que, tomando la afilada rama con la que hirió a Peeta, comienza a enterrarla histéricamente en su muslo.

-La quiere cortar -susurra mi madre, con pena.

Sigue clavando la rama: Adentro, afuera: Sangre. Adentro, afuera: Jadeos. Adentro, afuera: Más sangre. Adentro, afuera: Gritos. Adentro, afuera: Dolor. Adentro, afuera: Palidece.

Mi Chico del Pan –que ha estado tumbado, deshecho y desmayado a unos centímetros de la chica-, abre los ojos lentamente a causa de los jadeos y gritos de Clove. Se incorpora pesadamente, con la mano apretando su herida en el costado, y ve con horror el estado de ella.

-Para… No… Para, Clove -susurra entre jadeos-. Detente, no lo hagas.

Pero ella sigue y sigue. Más sangre, más gritos. Palideciendo. Sudando.

-Es suficiente -Peeta se acerca a ella y le arrebata la rama, lanzándola lejos.

- ¡No! ¡Idiota! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Necesito salir de aquí! ¡Necesito regresar a casa!

-Lastimándote más no lo conseguirás -dice, solemne. A pesar de que su cara demuestra puro horror, se mantiene tranquilo.

-Tú qué sabes. No eres más que un estúpido minero…

-Panadero. Soy panadero… y voy a tratar de sacarte de aquí, así que guarda silencio y tranquilízate.

La cara de Clove pasa de la furia y dolor a la incredulidad, pero se resiste.

- ¡No te necesito! ¡No quiero tu ayuda!... -gruñe, grita, maldice.

Pero Peeta no le hace caso, se quita la mochila y, trabajosamente, se acerca al árbol. Se recarga sobre el tronco y trata de empujarlo, pero apenas y lo mueve. Lo intenta una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, antes de darse por vencido. En otro momento, no dudo que hubiera logrado moverlo más –no por algo quedo en segundo lugar en la competición de lucha libre del colegio-, pero está demasiado machacado. Y la herida del costado no creo que ayude mucho. Ojalá supiera lo grave que es.

-Clove, cierra la boca y pon algo de tu parte -se desespera-. No me estás ayudando. Voy a empujar de nuevo el árbol, en cuanto sientas que se levanta, no sé cómo, pero arrástrate lo más que puedas. No dudes, no pienses y, sobre todo, no te quedes donde estás que no quiero lastimarte, ¿entendiste?

No espera una respuesta. Y a la cuenta de tres, empuja fuertemente; Clove trata de hacer lo que le dijo, pero en el momento en que Peeta alza el árbol, unos centímetros, ella se queda estática. Ninguno estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos verían: la pierna de Clove, en pocas palabras, está inservible… deshecha.

De ser yo, ya hubiera salido corriendo y hubiera abandonado a Clove a su suerte, pero Peeta no. Reprime el impulso de vomitar y se acerca a la chica, pero ella está fuera de sí: golpea el piso con los puños, le grita que se aleje, que es su culpa que ella esté así; y él, no hace nada por alejarse, al contrario, se acerca más.

- ¡Es tú culpa! ¡Tú me hiciste esto! ¡Aléjate! ¡Vete! -se le quiebra la voz.

-Lo siento -dice, más por la situación que por sentirse culpable. La toma de la mano-. Voy a ir a buscar a mi compañera, Prim, ella sabrá qué hacer con… -duda-. No tardo.

-No -lo toma fuertemente de la mano-. No te vayas. No…

-Clove, yo no puedo hacer nada, pero Prim sí. Necesito ayuda.

-No quiero… no… no me dejes sola…

-Clove...

-Tú no entiendes. No sabes nada. Yo no… yo fui _entrenada_ para ganar. Para no depender de nadie. No necesito tu ayuda, ni tu compasión, ni nada… -comienza a llorar, furiosa, y suelta la mano de Peeta agresivamente-. Cato vendrá a buscarme, él me ayudará. Nosotros tenemos que ser los finalistas y pelear… darle un buen espectáculo a la audiencia… hacer que nuestro Distrito se sienta orgulloso… mantener la gloria… Y, ahora, por tu maldita culpa ve cómo estoy -estalla-. ¡Tendrías que haber muerto desde el primer día, junto con tu estúpida y llorona compañera! ¡Tendrían que haberme escuchado cuando dije que no confiaba en ti…!

-Todo eso lo sé, Clove… -la interrumpe-, y si es tu deseo que me vaya para que esperes a los demás, lo haré. Sólo una cosa: sé que no necesitas ayuda, y mucho menos la mía, sé que eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente, preparada y un sinfín de cosas que yo no soy, y te admiro por eso. Si te ofrecí mi ayuda no fue por compasión, ni pena, ni lastima, simplemente lo hice porque verte aquí, así, no es algo que me agrade en absoluto. Quisiera que estuvieras en casa, con tu familia, viviendo alegre, feliz… _No quiero que mueras._

El aire abandona mi cuerpo. ¿Será posible? ¿Es cierto lo que está diciendo?

-Y tampoco quieres que muera la hermana de tu noviecita, ¿no? -escupe.

-No quiero que muera _nadie_ más.

-Pero sabes que esto no funciona así, ¿verdad? Sabes que tienen que morir 23 Tributos para que haya un solo Vencedor… Y tú quieres que ese Vencedor sea esa niñita, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.

Oh, no. Me duele el pecho otra vez. ¿Peeta realmente protegerá a Prim y tratará de ayudarla a regresar? Mi madre se lleva las manos al pecho, tiene los ojos aguados. Gale… no muestra sorpresa, duda, enojo o algo así. Está serio.

-Eres un idiota -chilla-. ¿Acaso crees que tu novia te lo va a agradecer? ¿Crees siquiera que le importes? -dice, mordaz y apretando los dientes de dolor y con la mirada desorbitada. Se está mareando-. Seguramente ella está pensando en su hermana, no en ti. Deberías de preocuparte por encontrar la manera de deshacerte de la mocosa y sobrevivir, no de protegerla.

-Quizá -suspira hondo, dándose cuenta de su estado-. Voy a buscar…

- ¡No! -suplica y deja su llanto amargo y doloroso desbordarse.

Si me lo contaran, no lo creería: la mortífera chica Profesional pasó a ser frágil, débil… necesitada. ¡Y nada menos que con alguien de un Distrito inferior!

Peeta toma delicadamente a Clove por los hombros y la acerca suavemente a su pecho. Clove no hace nada por alejarlo, al contrario, se aferra a él –lo más que su agonizante fuerza le permite- apretando fuerte y dolorosamente los brazos del Chico del Pan, quien, a pesar de sus heridas, no se queja.

Él lo entiende; Clove también: no hay nada que puedan hacer, ni siquiera Prim.

Verlo así, abrazándola tan protectoramente, me inquieta, me molesta.

Cosa que no debería.

.

.

.

Cuando tenía cinco años, vi un muerto.

Recuerdo que ese día, mi papá me iba a dejar, por primera vez, abrir la panadería. Me levanté gustoso, ni siquiera me importó el baño con agua fría; bajé las escaleras más rápido que una bala. Mi padre venía detrás de mí, tratando de alcanzar mi apresurado paso y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Quitamos la sabana que utilizamos para cubrir nuestra gran vitrina, ayudé a barrer, a lavar las charolas y colocar el pan en ellas… después, cuando ya era hora, me dio las llaves y me permitió abrir la puerta.

Pero, al igual que con la pierna destrozada de Clove, no estaba preparado para lo que vería: en un principio, pensé que el hombre que yacía recargado en nuestra puerta, se había quedado dormido. Me espanté porque al abrir la puerta, cayó a mis pies, y pensé que se había lastimado, se iba a despertar de golpe e iba a estar furioso conmigo.

Sin embargo, no despertó.

Seguía ahí, tieso, inmóvil. Igual que yo.

Mi padre, al darse cuenta, me ordenó ir a mi habitación. Tardé unos segundos en procesar su orden, pero en cuanto lo hice, subí corriendo, aterrado sin saber por qué y me escondí debajo de mis cobijas.

Unas horas más tarde, supe que mi padre llamó a los Agentes de la Paz y ellos se hicieron cargo del hombre: _"Murió a causa de una fuerte gripa que no se controló",_ me explicó mi papá. Años después, comprendí que era mentira: _murió de hambre_.

Y un par de años más tarde, ayudé en lo que pude a que _ella_ no corriera el mismo destino.

Y ahora, cinco años después, no puedo hacer nada por Clove, más que no dejarla sola.

Mientras la abrazo, puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo y llanto se van aflojando; puedo sentir mis brazos, cuello, mejilla y mi costado arder y doler intensamente; puedo sentir cómo la vida de Clove se escapa de su cuerpo y de mis posibilidades de ayudar; puedo sentir la herida mortal que quebranta, rompe y hace añicos su espíritu.

Ella es una guerrera, mortal, sí, pero esa es la forma en que fue moldeada: entrenar, asesinar, ganar… ser gloriosa. Y, aunque sus motivaciones son distintas a las mías, es un ser humano, no un monstruo, y también tiene ilusiones, sueños, esperanzas que, por culpa de estos Juegos, no podrá hacerlos realidad.

Verla así, deshecha, llorando amargamente y con la vida alejándose lentamente, es lo que me convence a hacerlo.

_Subo lentamente mi brazo derecho a su nuca._

Ella no significa un peligro para mí y me voy a aprovechar de eso. Sé que nunca me perdonaré por esto, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para mitigar el dolor que siente, tanto físico como emocional.

_Poso mi mano izquierda en su mejilla._

Siento un escozor fuerte en los ojos, pero me obligo a no llorar. Pido perdón a su familia, a su Distrito, a sus amigos, a todos aquellos que consideran a Clove; les pido perdón a mis padres, a mis hermanos…. Me pido perdón a mí mismo por el fugaz pensamiento de que con esto Prim tiene una posibilidad más.

_Acerco mi boca a su oído._

-Perdóname, Clove -susurro, suplicante, al mismo tiempo que ejerzo presión.

Su cuerpo se afloja por completo, seguido de un cañonazo.

Y mi cuerpo pesa.

Cuidadosamente suelto a Clove y la acomodo en el suelo.

Siento un enorme nudo en la garganta y una lágrima caer; la limpio rápidamente y trato de recomponerme –si me dejara llevar por lo que siento, no terminaría de llorar nunca.

Y me quedo contemplando a la feroz y valiente chica del Distrito 2; a la chica que fue entrenada para matar.

De la chica que me aproveché.

.

Estoy justo como el primer día: preocupado por Prim. Tengo que encontrarla.

Saco uno de los cuchillos que guardé el primer día en mis bolsillos, me quito la chamarra y hago tres cortes: corto mis achicharradas mangas –dejándolas un poco más arriba de los codos- y la parte baja de ésta, a lo largo. Levanto mi playera y examino mi herida, no es muy profunda pero duele. Afortunadamente no sangra mucho. Tomo la parte baja de la chamarra que corté y la ato alrededor de mi abdomen, utilizándola como venda.

Un paracaídas aterriza a un lado de mí: -Haymitch -gruño y muevo la cabeza en negación-. Habíamos quedado en algo.

Aun así, abro el pequeño bote que cuelga de este y veo que es un ungüento. Como no sé para qué sirve, embarro un poco en mi dedo y, experimentando, lo unto en mi brazo: el ardor desaparece, dejando un pequeño y fresco alivio al hacerlo. Es medicina para las quemaduras.

Ahora más que nunca tengo que encontrar a Prim y a Rue, seguramente tienen quemaduras –pienso en la pierna de mi pequeña- y tienen que tratarlas.

Me pongo mi chamarra y me incorporo con desgano. Le doy un último vistazo a Clove y, prácticamente, arrastro los pies hacia una dirección desconocida, sin olvidar lo que, de ahora en adelante, será como un mantra para mí:

_"Veintitrés vidas por una; veintitrés vidas por Prim."_

Tres vidas arrebatadas por mí.

.

Camino sin caminar. ¿Absurdo, no? No puedo concentrarme en buscar a las niñas: la imagen de Adem, Salma y Clove inundan mis pensamientos.

Sé que de nada sirve lamentarse pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. No puedo remediar el gran daño que he hecho, incluyéndome a mí mismo.

A veces, cuando estaba en casa, veía a los Vencedores de otros Juegos regodearse de las muertes de las que fueron causantes, y en algún momento me pregunté que, si ese fuera mi caso, ¿yo también sentiría orgullo por asesinar? Inmediatamente rechazaba un 'sí' como respuesta.

Ahora no estoy tan seguro. Casi preferiría sentir _felicidad_ en vez de este dolor que cala hondo en mi pecho y la carga que eso significa. Sé que el dolor es físico y la carga es emocional, ¿entonces, porque el cuerpo me pesa como si estuviera cargándolos a los tres? Es como si estuvieran aferrándose a mis ropas: imposible avanzar de esa manera.

Veo una enorme roca y me recargo en ella, dejándome caer al suelo para tratar de descansar de esta pesadez. Tomo mi cabeza con mis manos y la hundo entre mis piernas.

_¿Qué he hecho?_

Ni siquiera pienso en llorar, el dolor es tan fuerte en mi pecho, que me ahoga.

Deseo que Cato, Glimmer, Marvel, Tresh, quien sea, incluso un muto, me encuentre en estos momentos y termine con mi vida. No quiero volver a asesinar, no quiero sentir todo esto… no quiero ver cómo asesinan a Prim y a Rue sin que pueda hacer nada.

_No quiero seguir viviendo._

Pienso en Clove y en que no pude hacer nada por ayudarla, ¿y si me pasa así con las pequeñas? ¿Y si no puedo hacer nada por ellas… más que ser yo quien termine con sus vidas para acabar con su sufrimiento?

No lo soportaría.

_¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! _Escucho la voz de Prim llamándome. ¿Será posible? Levanto mi cabeza y la veo, pero es como si en vez de acercarse, se alejara.

Quizá lo estoy imaginando -pienso-. O me estoy volviendo loco.

Le resto importancia al hecho de mí posible locura y me hundo en mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo es posible que haya terminado con sus vidas? ¿Cómo es que me siento cómplice del Capitolio? ¿En qué momento me convertí en un monstruo?

- ¡Peeta! ¡Estás bien! -me grita Prim. ¡Sí, sí es Prim!

Me incorporo rápidamente y extiendo mis brazos hacia las pequeñas. Sí, son ellas. Sanas y salvas.

Y antes de poder darme cuenta, se aferran entre llanto a mi cintura. Al sentir su desesperación y preocupación por mí, mis preguntas encontraron una _respuesta_: he hecho lo que he hecho por Prim… y de ahora en adelante, también lo haré por Rue. Por las dos.

_Porque si no logro salvar a una, salvaré a la otra_.

.

.

.

-_Perdóname_, Clove -susurra pesadamente…

Y, en un movimiento rápido, cruel y delicado al mismo tiempo, _crac_. Le rompe el cuello. Un cañonazo indica su muerte.

Se me estruja el cuerpo, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿No era más fácil dejarla morir sola?

- ¿Podrían haber hecho algo por ella? -le pregunto a mi madre.

-De haber estado en el Capitolio, sí. Hubieran podido operarla de inmediato y tratar de reconstruirle la pierna; estando en el estadio, no tenía ninguna oportunidad -dice, y confirma lo que ya sabía.

-No tenía que hacer _eso_ -digo, un poco molesta por la acción de Peeta. Sé que son los Juegos del Hambre y que morir es un requisito, pero, en esta situación, él no debía decidir.

-Hubiera muerto de todas formas -masculla Gale, fríamente.

-Hizo lo correcto -interviene mi madre. Gale y yo volteamos a verla sorprendidos; ella nunca hace ese tipo de comentarios-. Cuando ustedes trajeron a Lady -comienza a explicar al ver nuestros rostros-, ella estaba herida, mucho; por un momento pensé que no tenía remedio y que solamente gastaríamos medicinas innecesariamente, cosa que no sucedió, pero de no haber podido hacer nada, ¿qué hubiéramos hecho?

Mi respuesta automática sería: _"Enfurecerme porque no habría valido la pena tanto esfuerzo y gasto, e ir a reclamarle al hombre de las cabras –aunque no sé bien por qué, ya que yo bien sabía que la cabra estaba herida."_ Pero mi limito a contestar lo obvio: -Comérnosla.

-No precisamente, aunque es cierto. Pero para poder comerla, primero tendríamos que… -se queda pensativa unos segundos-, _sacrificarla_.

-Matarla -escupo-, y recuperar lo perdido dándonos un banquete.

-A lo que me refiero con sacrificarla, es a aliviarla del dolor…

-Sacrificar es renunciar a algo; esto fue matar, asesinar… privar a alguien de su vida -la interrumpo. ¿Es que no lo entiende? Eso fue lo que hizo Peeta.

-No quiero justificar nada, simplemente pienso que hizo lo correcto: la chica sufría y de haberla dejado abandonada, tirada y sola, hubiera sufrido más. El sacrificio, en esos casos, significa un _beneficio_ para el que sufre. Yo misma lo he _hecho_; he ayudado a morir a mucha gente.

Niego con la cabeza varias veces, pero no digo nada más. Está claro que no pensamos de la misma forma y no busco pelear.

-Es lo mismo que nosotros hacemos cuando vamos a cazar: matamos animales para poder tener con qué alimentarnos. _El beneficio es para el que sufre_ -repite Gale las últimas palabras de mi madre.

Abro y cierro la boca, con la intención de refutar, pero no se me ocurre nada. Quizá tienen razón. Aunque, también, me parece que lo están defendiendo de un posible ataque por mí parte; además de que está el hecho de que mi mamá es sanadora, ella tiene los conocimientos y sabe cuándo es probable salvar una vida y cuándo no

-En fin -pienso-. Sacrificio o no, Peeta y Prim tienen más posibilidades de llegar a la final.

Después de contemplar unos minutos a Clove, el Chico del Pan se quita la chamarra y le hace tres cortes: arregla sus achicharradas mangas y corta la parte baja de ésta. Se alza la playera y examina su herida en el abdomen, que no parece muy profunda, e improvisa un vendaje.

-Un paracaídas -dice Gale, tratando de esconder cierta emoción.

Y sí. ¡Su primer regalo de un patrocinador! El borracho de Haymitch parece estar haciendo bien su trabajo en el Capitolio –no tengo conocimiento de algún regalo para el Distrito 12 por parte de patrocinadores en anteriores Juegos.

Peeta lo coge y gruñe. Parece que le hubiera molestado el regalo. Lo abre y unta un poco en su brazo y se ve su alivio, parece que es para las quemaduras.

Se coloca su chamarra, la mochila, le da un último vistazo a la chica del 2 y comienza a caminar hacia donde se fueron las niñas –no sé si sepa que ese es el rumbo correcto o sólo camine sin saber.

.

Cuando las niñas escucharon el cañonazo por la muerte de Clove, sus caras se desencajaron en una mueca de angustia y terror. Prim, olvidando su plan de seguir adelante sin Peeta, fue la primera en incorporarse y regresar por el mismo camino que recorrieron. Puedo casi jurar que está preocupada porque el cañonazo haya sido por Peeta.

Las pequeñas, a pesar de querer ir lo más rápido, casi corriendo, son demasiado lentas: Prim cojea y Rue debe sentirse fatal ya que ni siquiera intenta volar por los árboles.

Por su parte, Peeta, camina tranquilamente, como si estuviera hundido en sus pensamientos, y sin prestar atención a su alrededor. ¿Es que no le importa el peligro? ¡Debería estar alerta!

Y sin más, se deja caer sobre una roca, se toma la cabeza con sus brazos y la esconde entre sus piernas. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se sentirá mal? No lo dudo, con la cantidad de humo que inhaló y las heridas que tiene, supongo que está agotado.

De repente:

- ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! -grita mi hermana, con su carita llena de lágrimas y viéndolo a distancia-. ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!

Él alza la cabeza, busca a su alrededor, desconcertado, como si no creyera que mi hermana está cerca. Prim hace un esfuerzo por ir más rápido, seguida de Rue.

- ¡Peeta! -las niñas están más cerca- ¡Estás bien!

El Chico del Pan se incorpora, no creyéndolo, camina hacia ellas y extiende sus brazos. Las niñas, visiblemente emocionadas, lloran y se aferran a la cintura de Peeta.

-Pensé que… -

-Shhh. Tranquilas, estoy_ bien_ -dice, acariciando sus cabecitas-. ¿Cómo están?

-Bien -dicen al unísono, apretándose más a él.

¿Qué creen? -se separa un poco de ellas y rebusca en su chamarra-. Haymitch nos envió medicina para las quemaduras -dice, agitando el pequeño bote.

- ¡En serio! -exclama Rue-. Deben tener buenos patrocinadores.

-_Tenemos_. Lo que es nuestro, es tuyo también, Rue, ¿verdad, Peeta?

-Así es -le sonríe-. Ahora, tenemos que regresar a buscar el estanque, no podemos untarnos la medicina sin antes lavarlas.

-En el lugar donde estábamos escondidas -señala Rue-, hay un pequeño arroyo. Está cerca de aquí.

-Vayamos, entonces.

Las niñas se limpian la cara y guían a Peeta…

Y es todo.

En el Círculo de la Ciudad, la gente está eufórica y gritan de emoción por la muerte de Clove y el _milagro_ del Trágico Distrito 12: siguen en la jugada. Incluso algunos que apostaban que Peeta o Prim morirían, ahora se jactan de que sabían que ellos eran fuertes.

Idiotas.

Los conductores, satisfechos por los acontecimientos recientes, despiden el programa y prometen, nuevamente, todos los detalles de este día lleno de acción.

Una floritura musical y se apaga nuestro televisor.

Y, de nueva cuenta, el Distrito 12 ha logrado sobrevivir un día más a los Juegos.

Y eso, más que significar la posibilidad de llegar a la final, implica su muerte segura –o, al menos, la de uno de ellos.

Creo que hubiera preferido que murieran el primer día y no está agonizante angustia de saber que entre más posibilidades haya de ganar, las hay de igual manera para morir: ellos tres se tienen que enfrentar, ahora, a los jugadores más _fuertes_: el resto de Profesionales y Tresh, el propio compañero de Distrito de Rue.

-Catnip -me llama Gale, sacándome de mis pensamientos-. Ha llegado la hora de _ayudarlos_.

- ¿Ayudarlos? -pregunto, aunque me siento estúpida al hacerlo. No lo entiendo-. ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que debamos comenzar una colecta para patrocinarlos? -él niega, burlón.

-No sé cuáles sean las intenciones del chico, Mellark, no me fio del todo de él -explica-. Existe la posibilidad de que utilice a las niñas para su beneficio, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta más adelante.

- ¿Crees que haga lo mismo que con Clove? -pregunto, con el miedo invadiéndome.

Peeta Mellark sigue siendo impredecible: por un lado, se unió a los Profesionales y humilló a mi hermana; después, la defendió, incluso ayudó a Rue a escapar cuando fue la muerte de la chica en la hoguera; hizo lo posible por sacarlas del fuego y mató a Clove, pero antes de eso la consoló. Es malditamente confuso, pero por esa misma razón, tengo que aceptar que Gale, quizá, tenga razón.

-Yo no lo creo -interfiere mi madre, frunciendo el ceño-. Confío _plenamente_ en él -sentencia, desbordando seguridad.

En otro momento le gritaría, la maldeciría y saldría corriendo furiosa hacia el bosque… Pero, aunque me pese, una parte de mí también confía en él.

-Cómo dije, no lo sabremos hasta más adelante -dice Gale, un poco molesto-. Ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en ayudarlos -recalca, aunque presiento que ese 'ayudarlos' tiene que ver más con Prim que con Peeta-. Y no tiene nada que ver con colectas o patrocinios.

- ¿Entonces? -pregunto, sin entender a qué se refiere.

-Piensa un poco, Katniss. Solamente quedan _siete_ Tributos.

Y lo entiendo.

Van a venir a entrevistarnos.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? D:

**Dudas que no me dejan en paz:** ¿les agrada o les parece bien que escriba sobre los momentos Katniss-Sra. Everdeen? ¿O creen que salen sobrando? ¿Doña Everdeen debería estar al borde de la histeria o tratando de guardar la calma? ¿Les parece bien los momentos con la gente del Capitolio? ¿Creen que sus reacciones son las correctas?

EllaCampbell, Sole713, Neo GS, Vale-Misty Cullen, robstar, Montse Mellark, Pauliii, Demetria-katniss... Gracias, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Y a todos los lectores anónimos también les agradezco :) Sería muy agradable saber sus opiniones.

Un abrazo a todos.


	19. Sensaciones

**Disclaimer: **Para mi desgracia, Los Juegos del Hambre, personajes, historia, contexto y demás, no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins T_T. Este intento de adaptación, sí, sí me pertenece.

**Nota: **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, me esforcé lo más que mis múltiples tareas, ¡EN PLENAS VACACIONES! (¡Háganme favor!), me lo permitieron. Siento que soy muy repetitiva y le falta coherencia y muchas cosas más, pero eso lo decidirán ustedes.

**Nota #2: **Otra vez me puse a jugar con las emociones de Catnip (Muajajajaja), al terminar el capítulo se darán cuenta por qué lo digo.

**Nota #3: **El capítulo comienza con POV de PEETA - POV de Katniss, en ese orden.

* * *

**TERCERA PARTE: EL VENCEDOR.**

Ayer, Jeff _murió_.

Cuando las niñas y yo llegamos al arroyo, nos turnamos para tomar algo parecido a un baño, ellas primero mientras hacía guardia; luego, fue mi turno. Curamos nuestras quemaduras –nos acabamos todo el ungüento que venía en el botecito, ojalá que no necesitemos más- y el resto de la tarde la aprovechamos para recobrar energías, recolectar bayas y comer.

Al caer la noche, encontramos un buen lugar para acomodarnos y pasar la noche, una especie de cueva. Nos tumbamos, recargados sobre la dura pared de piedra, y me acomode en medio de las niñas, _abrazándolas_ –ya que el saco de dormir se extravió, la única manera de no pasar frío es acurrucándonos los tres juntos-, y nos quedamos en silencio hasta el recuento de las muertes y el himno.

¿Qué podríamos decir? Creo que todavía seguíamos en shock a causa de los acontecimientos del día. Las pequeñas estaban temerosas de que en algún momento algo parecido al descomunal fuego pasara, no lo expresaron tal cual, pero al sentir cómo se _aferraban_ a mí y se sobresaltaban al menor ruido, pude darme cuenta. ¿Y cómo no estarlo después de lo sucedido? Después de que casi morimos. No sé qué perverso plan estarán tramando los Vigilantes para sorprendernos -aunque creo que tanto ellos como la audiencia estarán, ahora sí, satisfechos.

Al escuchar el himno, trataba de ignorar la sensación en el pecho porque sabía lo que venía a continuación: la imagen de Clove en el cielo.

Y ahí _apareció_ ella; tan fiera, tan valiente… tan _peligrosamente_ hermosa y tan irremediablemente muerta. ¿Qué habrán pensado los demás Profesionales? ¿Les habrá importado? ¿Pensarán que yo la maté? ¿La vengarán? ¿Cato estará dispuesto a no dejar como si nada la muerte de su compañera? Mi mente, marchando a todo lo que daba, me mostró varios escenarios posibles pero, así como vinieron, se fueron: no solamente Clove murió.

Jeff también. Y la chica del 5.

¿En qué momento sucedió? ¿Cómo es que no escuché los cañonazos?

Egoístamente, no me preocupé por ella. Quien dominaba mis pensamientos y sentimientos era Jeff. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? El valiente y al mismo tiempo temeroso Jeff. Aquel chico que me trató como un igual, que compartió su zona de confort conmigo, que no mató a Prim, que nos dejó escapar y, además, nos regaló comida, _¿muerto?_ El chico que logró hacer algo sorprendente como utilizar las propias armas de los Vigilantes para sobrevivir, ¿ha abandonado este mundo?

El dolor en el pecho se volvió más fuerte, la carga más pesada y el remordimiento se instaló cómoda y permanentemente en mi interior: _murió por mi culpa_. Seguramente los Profesionales, al darse cuenta que Prim y yo estábamos juntos, ataron cabos y descubrieron que él nos ayudó a escapar. Quizá lo torturaron para obligarlo a confesar. Oh, no, ¿de qué manera cruel acabaron con su vida?

Soy un estúpido. Debí haberlo traído conmigo a la fuerza.

Reprimí el impulso de llorar y gritar como un maldito demente, pero no pude negarle un último y pequeño tributo a quien, a pesar de las circunstancias, considero un buen _amigo_.

Llevé mis tres dedos centrales a los labios y después señalé hacia su imagen. Un simple gesto en el que, a pesar de que solamente el Distrito 12 entenderá su significado, le demostré mi _respeto_ y _admiración_. Un simple gesto que él no verá y tampoco logrará traerlo de vuelta. Un simple gesto al que Prim se unió, incluso Rue.

-Distrito 3, sepan que _no_ olvido lo que Jeff hizo por nosotros. Mi más sentido pésame a su familia -hablo casi en un susurro. Se me quiebra la voz pero continuo-. Distrito 2, 4 y 5, de igual forma, lo siento mucho.

La carga en mí no disminuyó, pero me sentía con la necesidad de ofrecerles una disculpa, indirecta, a las familias que han perdido un ser querido por mi culpa, incluyendo a la chica del 5 –no tuve nada que ver con ella pero, aun así, no siento alegría de saberla muerta.

Las imágenes se disiparon junto con una floritura musical y nos quedamos totalmente a oscuras.

- ¿Qué significa ese gesto? -pregunta Rue, inocentemente. Me dan unas ganas locas de echarme a reír; no por burla, sino de alegría por su solidaridad: se unió a nuestro gesto sin saber el significado. Pero me reprimo al recordar que no está enterada de la forma en que Jeff nos ayudó.

-Significa admiración, agradecimiento y despedida para un ser querido -contesta Prim. Aunque no la distingo, está llorando. Supongo que también le afectó la muerte de Jeff-. El chico del 3 nos ayudó a escapar.

Un 'Oh' es lo único que dice Rue.

-Hay que descansar -digo, sin retomar el tema, más bien tajante-. No sabremos que nos espera mañana y tenemos que estar alerta.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y se apretaron más contra mí. Nos hundimos en un inquietante silencio hasta que, quizá, horas después, nos quedamos dormidos.

Ahora, las niñas están tomando otro baño en el arroyo –es necesario y justo después de cinco días sin hacerlo. Trato de estar alerta por si hay algún tipo de peligro, pero no logro concentrarme. No puedo dejar de pensar en Jeff, Clove, Salma y Adem: he matado a cuatro personas, tres Profesionales y a uno más indirectamente. No sé si logre soportar la carga que esto representa.

¿Cómo hará la gente del Capitolio, los Vigilantes, el propio Presidente, para no sentir algún cargo de conciencia? ¿La gente del Distrito 12 me odiará? ¿Mi familia, qué dirán? Últimamente no he pensado en ellos, y me siento culpable, pero es lo mejor; a estas alturas, sin que mi padre haya mencionado algo, ya se habrán dado cuenta de cuál es mi plan y deben darme por muerto, incluso antes de morir. -Irónico –-pienso.

Escucho las diminutas risas de mis compañeras. Me alegra que, a pesar de nuestra situación, puedan rescatar algo bueno de este caos. Las dos son tan pequeñas, frágiles, que no sé cómo no han perdido su alegría y bondad… su inocencia. Y que detrás de esa fachada se escondan unas valientes guerreras que se han enfrentado con firmeza a este infierno. Me asusta la idea de que les pase algo; tengo miedo de perderlas. Pero si hay algo que me aterra aún más, es darme cuenta de la total y absoluta confianza que tienen en mí, ¿y si les fallo? No creo poder soportar ver, nuevamente, los ojitos de decepción de Prim ni las miradas de terror de Rue.

Más que Los Juegos, mi gran reto es hacerles pasar por el menor trauma posible: si alguien tiene que pelear o _asesinar_ lo haré yo.

No voy a permitir que les quiten su esencia, que se embarren de la misma porquería que la gente del Capitolio… no puedo permitir que se conviertan en lo que _yo_.

.

Reviso mí herida: está roja e hinchada alrededor. Siento dolor y unas leves punzadas. Mojo mi venda improvisada y la utilizo como paño para tratar de limpiar la herida un poco. Cuando siento que es suficiente –y porque el dolor es insoportable- me la coloco de nueva cuenta, igual que mi chamarra, y me uno a las niñas. No quiero que sepan que estoy herido, así que tengo cuidado de que ellas estén distraídas para yo poder revisarme y tomar un baño, solamente tallo mis brazos, mi cara y lavo mi cabello, nada que deje ver mi herida.

Ayer no presté atención, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el largo cabello de Prim tampoco se salvó del fuego: está achicharrado de algunas partes.

-Podríamos arreglar eso -digo, señalando su chamuscada y mojada melena-. A menos que quieras dejarlo así.

- ¿Cómo? -pregunta, inocente.

-Tengo algo que puedo utilizar para cortarlo -saco uno de los cuchillos que tengo en la mochila, uno largo y afilado, y se lo muestro-. Quizá pueda cortarlo para emparejarlo… o solamente quitar las partes quemadas.

-Córtalo -murmura, resignada.

- ¿Estás segura? -ella asiente, no muy convencida.

Se sienta en una de las rocas que nos rodean y yo me pongo detrás de ella para experimentar en mi faceta de estilista… Y trato de ser cuidadoso con mi herida.

-Seguramente Cinna se desmayará una y otra vez al ver lo que estoy haciendo con tu cabello -bromeo mientras corto y reprimo el dolor.

-Hey, Haymitch, ¿podrías mandar a mi estilista en un paracaídas antes de que Peeta me deje calva? -Prim continúa con la broma.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes por eso, Prim, no necesitas a Cinna. Si te dejo calva, Haymitch, seguramente, te mandará una de las hermosas pelucas de Effie.

-El color morado te quedaría bien -se une Rue, entre risitas.

-Y a ti el amarillo -dice Prim, aguantando la risa.

-Yo pido el rosa, justo como el de Effie. Para resaltar mi personalidad -y los tres nos relajamos entre risas.

Las niñas siguen bromeando sobre los diferentes colores de pelucas que les pueden mandar mientras yo termino de cortar: diez centímetros de cabello chamuscado es de lo que me deshago. Afortunadamente no se nota tanto y no quedó tan dispar.

- ¡Listo! -exclamo, orgulloso de mi obra.

-Supongo que no lo hiciste tan mal ya que no me han enviado nada.

-Es eso o Haymitch está ocupado llevando a Cinna al hospital a causa de un infarto -las pequeñas estallan a carcajadas. Me revitaliza escuchar sus risas despreocupadas y más si yo soy el causante-. ¿Quieres que intente hacer tus trenzas o prefieres hacerlo tú? -propongo.

- ¿Sabes trenzar el cabello? -pregunta Prim, sorprendida.

-No. Pero puedo aprender -ella asiente gustosa-. Rue, ¿me ayudas?

Y así transcurre nuestra mañana: tranquila y alegre.

.

En la tarde, nos disponemos a comer, una lata de espagueti para cada quien, un paquete de tiras de carne para los tres y nos atiborramos de agua; como postre, unas cuantas bayas, nueces y vegetales que han recolectado las niñas.

Nuestra hora de la comida pasa de una manera amena, entre risas y bromas; conociéndonos más.

- ¿Y ustedes, cómo sacan el carbón de las minas? -pregunta Rue, con la boca llena de comida. Seguramente Effie estará dando el grito en el cielo.

-Lo que nos enseñan en el colegio -comienzo, recordando mis días de clases-, es que primero hay que excavar hondos pozos para que los mineros puedan bajar, en una especie de jaulas de madera, provistos de picos y palas, con las que golpean las paredes y lo arrancan, llevando el carbón a la superficie en vagonetas, que son algo así como unas carretillas -me regaño por lo burdo de mi explicación, ni siquiera yo sé, en la práctica, cómo es que sacan el carbón, aunque Rue parece darse cuenta.

-Peeta no es minero -interviene Prim-, él y su familia son los panaderos del Distrito.

-Y Prim y su familia son las sanadoras -agrego.

- ¡Eso es genial! -exclama Rue-. Yo soy agricultora… me encanta sembrar y ver cómo, de una semillita tan pequeña, podemos cosechar cosas tan deliciosas.

-Puedo ver que te encanta hacerlo, ¿verdad? -le pregunto, ante su derroche de felicidad.

- ¡Sí! Pero me gusta más la música -comienza a hablar velozmente-. Cuando cosechamos en la parte más alta de los árboles, yo suelo ser quien ve la bandera que indica el fin de la jornada y para no gritar o bajar y darle el mensaje a cada uno, canto una cancioncilla especial -dice; entonces abre la boca y silba una melodía de cuatro notas con una voz clara y alegre.

Segundos después, los pájaros la imitan. Es sorprendente. Inmediatamente mi mente me transporta al Distrito 12, once años atrás; específicamente a mi primer día de escuela:

_Al comienzo de la clase, la maestra preguntó: - ¿Alguien sabe la Canción del Valle?_

_Pero antes siquiera de terminar la pregunta, la misma niña que mi padre señaló en la puerta, alzó rápidamente la mano: - ¡Yo! ¡Yo me la sé! -gritó con entusiasmo._

_La maestra sonrió: - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Katniss… Katniss Everdeen -contestó emocionada y con las mejillas coloradas._

_-Muy bien, Katniss, ¿te gustaría pasar al frente y cantarla?_

_A pesar de su sonrojo, sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo repetidamente, acentuando su respuesta. Caminó hacia la maestra, ella la ayudó a subir a un taburete y la animó a cantar:_

_"Quiero verte sonreír,_

_Deleitarme junto a ti hasta el amanecer._

_Quiero que reines en mí._

_Quiero hacer tu voluntad hasta desfallecer._

_En el valle del mal tú me sostendrás._

_Me haces respirar y disfrutar de tu amor cada día más,_

_Tú me haces sonreír._

_Me deleito junto a ti hasta el anochecer._

_Hoy te siento junto a mí._

_Quiero entregarte por la eternidad todo mi ser._

_En el valle del mal tú me sostendrás._

_Me haces respirar y disfrutar de tu amor cada día más."_

Y en ese momento, aunque parezca absurdo, me enamoré, incluso recuerdo perfectamente la letra entonada por su voz.

- ¡Wow! -exclama Prim-. Los pájaros te imitaron.

-Son _sinsajos_ -aclara Rue.

- ¿Hay sinsajos en tu Distrito? -pregunta mi compañera, incrédula.

-Oh, sí, algunos son muy amigos míos. Nos dedicamos a cantar juntos durante horas y llevan los mensajes que les doy.

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para cantar? -pregunto, interesado. En el 12 es muy raro escuchar música, esto sólo se limita a ocasiones especiales, llámese bodas o durante la transmisión de Los Juegos.

-Cantamos en el trabajo, pero la mayor parte lo hago en mi casa. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, nos juntamos en la cama de mis papás y cantamos, deseándonos buenas noches.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? -vuelvo a preguntar. Quiero saber si hay una razón de por qué nadie se presentó como Voluntario por ella.

-Cinco. _Yo soy la mayor._

Un silencio triste y doloroso nos inunda. Esto es todavía peor de lo que me imaginé.

Se me escapa el aire del cuerpo. Ella, a sus trece años, es la mayor. Nadie podía haber hecho algo. Se me encoge el estómago y dejo de comer.

Rue retoma la plática, pero sólo logro escuchar pequeños fragmentos: tiene dos hermanos y tres hermanas; ella los acuna cuando sus papás tienen que trabajar tiempo extra; a veces no tienen suficiente comida, así que prefiere quedarse con el estómago vacío y ceder su porción a sus pequeños hermanos…

Pensaba que la situación de Prim, incluso la mía, era terrible pero palidece en comparación de Rue: ella tiene más razones para querer regresar a casa; más motivaciones para no querer morir y luchar como hasta ahora; más personas que dependen de ella; más gente destrozada si algo le pasa.

De repente, me invade una furia silenciosa, no contra el Presidente, los Vigilantes o Los Juegos, es contra Tresh, su compañero de Distrito que no ha hecho nada por ayudarla. No sé si se conocen de antes o no, o lo único en común es haber nacido en el mismo lugar, pero, ¡maldita sea!, debió preocuparse por ella, no esconderse y hacer como si nada.

Mis emociones son un completo caos; a pesar de sentirme furioso con Tresh, también entiendo que él tenga sus propios motivos para regresar y dejar de lado a Rue, pero no puedo controlar lo que siento: creo que lo _odio_. Siento un enorme desprecio crecer dentro de mí, recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Me gustaría encontrarlo ahora y decirle lo que pienso de él.

_Quisiera matarlo._

- ¿No crees, Peeta? -interrumpe Prim mis malos pensamientos.

-Sí… ¡No! ¿De qué? -balbuceo, lo que provoca unas risitas en ellas.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí -sonrío.

-Le digo a Prim que sería más justo que tú tuvieras su sinsajo.

- ¿Su sinsajo? ¿Cuál? -me imaginé que me hablaban de un sinsajo real, pero me desconcertó ver que se trataba de un pin. ¿Cómo habrá logrado traerlo? ¿Es más, quién se lo dio? Por lo que veo es de oro puro, debe valer una fortuna. Estoy tentado a preguntarle pero me reservo. No sé si provocaría alguna molestia con los organizadores de Los Juegos: quizá lo tomó del Capitolio-. ¿Por qué debería tenerlo yo?

-Porque tú también necesitas que _alguien cuide de ti_ -dice Rue. Mi cara debe expresar precisamente la confusión que siento porque Prim intercede.

-Es un regalo de mi hermana, me lo dio cuando nos despedimos. Le dije que iba a hacer de cuenta que eran ella y mi mamá, como si estuvieran conmigo, cuidándome. Pero queremos que lo tengas tú.

-No, Prim, yo no puedo aceptarlo. Significa mucho para ti…

-Por eso mismo quiero dártelo -interrumpe-. Quizá quieras tener algo que te recuerde a casa… a mi hermana.

Siento el llanto arremolinarse en mis ojos y el nudo apoderarse de mi garganta. ¿Cómo decirle que lo que menos quiero es pensar en casa, en Katniss, porque ni siquiera eso es motivo suficiente para tener las ganas de regresar… y aunque lo fuera, esa no es mi prioridad? ¿Cómo decirle que me siento confundido porque creo que Rue merece ganar, incluso sobre de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que mi plan se está yendo al demonio porque no contaba con conocer a Rue? ¿Cómo decirle que, quizá, los dos muramos por darle una oportunidad a la pequeña del 11? ¿Cómo explicarle lo difícil que es esto? ¿Lo entendería? ¿Estaría de acuerdo conmigo? ¿Me ayudaría? ¿Me odiaría? Seguramente. Me pondría en el mismo lugar que Tresh: no cuidaría de ella.

-Quizá deberías dárselo a Rue -digo, con voz descompuesta-. Los sinsajos son sus _amigos_.

-Oh, no. Yo tengo esto -se saca de debajo de la playera un collar tejido con una especie de hierba. De él cuelga una estrella de madera tallada toscamente; o quizá sea una flor-. Mis hermanos lo hicieron rápidamente antes de despedirnos. Es un amuleto de buena suerte.

El dolor cala nuevamente: los pequeños desean, se aferran a amuletos, en un intento desesperado para que su hermana regrese. La necesitan.

-Bueno, hasta ahora ha funcionado -le digo, sonriente, tratando de ocultar la pena que me invade-. También el tuyo, Prim.

-No -dice; toma mi mano y cierra mis dedos sobre el sinsajo-. Quiero que tú lo tengas. _Yo te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente._

Eso fue un golpe bajo por parte de Prim; claro, eso ella no lo sabe. Con esto acaba de demostrarme que confía en mí por sobre todas las cosas, quizá intuya, o está completamente segura de que voy a ayudarla, y pone todo en mis manos para que así sea.

No sé qué hacer. ¿Cumplir mi promesa inicial o hacer lo que considero es justo? ¿Podré tener la capacidad para discernir entre quién merece y no morir? De antemano, sé que nadie de los 24 que fuimos elegidos tenía ni debía morir, pero ahora que quedamos solamente siete y el final está más cerca, ¿quién de ellas debe vivir?

Cada una tiene sus motivos y cada uno de ellos es válido.

_¿Qué hacer?_

_._

Afortunadamente los Vigilantes nos dejaron en paz. No hubo incendios, mutos ni Tributos que nos pusieran en peligro. Sin contar el día que nos reencontramos, este ha sido perfecto, tanto que no parecía que estábamos en Los Juegos ni condenados a muerte.

Estuvimos merodeando por los alrededores de nuestro escondite, para acostumbrarnos al lugar y considerar los posibles peligros, pero, para nuestra fortuna, es seguro.

Al caer la noche, nos resguardamos en nuestra cueva, cenamos –más bien las niñas lo hicieron; yo, por alguna extraña razón, no tengo apetito- y nos acomodamos para dormir. Ni siquiera esperamos a que suene el himno. Como hoy no hubo muertes, puedo decir que sí, este día ha sido perfecto.

_Ojalá así sea mañana —pienso—. Mañana y siempre._

Y antes de ceder al cansancio, cierro los ojos y mi mente me regala la imagen de Clove, Salma, Adem y Jeff… y un retrato mental de los hermanitos de Rue.

Después de todo, mi día no fue tan perfecto.

.

.

.

Ayer, en la repetición de la noche, nos mostraron, de nueva cuenta, lo que sucedió durante el día; comenzaron con las apuestas y estaban emocionados de que por fin conocerían a los familiares de los Tributos finalistas, en especial a mí: _"Todos queremos conocer a la querida hermana y enamorada de los Tributos del 12",_ comentaron.

Me pone de nervios tanta atención. No estoy acostumbrada a recibirla. Y, dentro de un rato, tendremos que presentarnos en el Edificio de Justicia y esperar a los estilistas, tanto de Prim como de Peeta, para prepararnos para la entrevista.

En sí, no se centraron tanto en los Tributos: Peeta y las niñas tomaron un merecido baño en el arroyo y curaron sus quemaduras; cabe mencionar que El Chico del Pan no le dijo nada a las pequeñas sobre la herida que Clove le provocó. Es un idiota, si no la atiende podría correr el riesgo de infección. Pero después deje pasar mi comentario, quizá piense que Haymitch le enviará algo y no tiene caso preocupar a las niñas.

Comieron, se hidrataron y buscaron un lugar donde pasar la noche: debajo de unas rocas, que da el efecto de una cueva.

Al sonar el himno y el recuento de las muertes, fue lo más emotivo y atemorizante que sucedió –para completar el día de locos que vivieron: Peeta, al enterarse que el chico del 3 falleció, juntó los tres dedos centrales, los llevó a sus labios y señaló al cielo, a la imagen del chico; Prim y Rue lo imitaron. Pero lo sorprendente no fue eso, sino sus palabras: _"Distrito 3, sepan que no olvido lo que Jeff hizo por nosotros. Mi más sentido pésame a su familia. Distrito 2, 4 y 5, de igual forma, lo siento mucho."_

Su voz era casi un susurro con un deje de tristeza. Y por primera vez me pregunté qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Peeta Mellark, qué sentirá o si estará orgulloso de todas las muertes de las que ha sido causante. Por un momento traté de ponerme en su lugar y creo que, casi, lo comprendo: él, al igual que yo, está obligado a matar para sobrevivir. Yo, por desagradable que parezca, estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero para él debe ser terrible: nunca ha tenido la necesidad. Incluso borré de mi mente la idea que tenía de él cuando dijo que sentía placer por matar porque no lo parece, al contrario, cada día que pasa se le ve más _abatido_.

Luego, Prim le explicó a Rue lo que significaba el gesto particular del Distrito 12 y eso fue todo por parte del grupo de aliados.

Por otro lado, quien tomó de una forma muy distinta la muerte de Clove, fue Cato. Ellos seguían tratando de armar un plan ahora que no tenían nada –cómo iban a alimentarse, qué podían cazar con las armas que tenían, si alguien sabía colocar trampas…-, pero al ver que una de los muertos del día fue su compañera, Cato maldijo furiosamente a Peeta. Lo acusó directamente y prometió _venganza_… prometió que eso no se quedaría así.

Tresh, sigiloso y prudente, se permitió una sonrisa por las tres muertes del día.

Una floritura musical y los conductores se despidieron.

Fue todo.

Hoy no hubo repetición en la mañana. Lo que hicieron fue un recuento del día de la Cosecha, el Desfile y las calificaciones que sacaron los competidores que quedan. Parece que están tan entusiasmados con las entrevistas que, por ahora, dejaran tranquilos a los concursantes.

Las entrevistas comienzan dentro de una hora, a las 12, y nosotras ya deberíamos estar en el Edificio de Justicia, solamente estamos esperando que Gale nos diga el plan.

Después de que nos dijo que era nuestro turno de ayudar a Peeta y Prim, se fue a su casa, prometiéndonos pensar en algo; él ha estado con nosotros desde antes de comenzar el programa de hoy y no ha dicho nada. Está comenzando a desesperarme.

- ¿Y bien? -pregunto, rompiendo su concentración-. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Quedarnos serios y callados como tú? Porque no creo que funcione.

Me fulmina con la mirada pero lo ignoro porque comienza a hablar.

-Katniss, tienes que hablar maravillas de Prim, sobre lo inocente y bondadosa que es, que tiene un gran futuro como doctora, sobre lo buen alumna y hermana que es, lo que sea, usted también, señora Everdeen -dice, mirándonos fijamente-. No olviden decir que estabas enferma el día de la Cosecha y que por eso no te presentaste como Voluntaria, tal vez lo pregunten, tal vez no, pero no hay que correr riesgos de dejar a Prim como una mentirosa. La gente la quiere y tienen que hacer que la adoren más.

Me dan ganas de golpear a Gale. ¿Este es su maravilloso plan? ¿Tanto tiempo pensando para que saliera con esto? ¿Acaso me cree una idiota? Yo sé las virtudes que tiene mi hermana y nunca, aunque quisiera, podría expresarme mal de ella.

Ruedo los ojos, transmitiéndoles mis pensamientos, pero en el momento en que voy a gritarle, me interrumpe.

-Yo sé que eso es lo más obvio -me mira, burlón-. Pero no está de más recordarlo. El verdadero problema será hablar sobre Mellark. Con todo el teatro que el chico armó al decir que está, supuestamente, enamorado de ti, seguramente les preguntarán sobre su relación con él, si lo conocen, si es tu_ novio_ -escupe-, o si tú sientes lo mismo…

- ¡No! No creo que me pregunten eso -intervengo, nerviosa-. Él dijo que yo no sabía de su existencia, quizá den por sentado que no lo conozco y, por lo tanto, no es correspondido.

Inmediatamente después de decirlo, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido de mi lógica. Claro que indagarán sobre Peeta.

-Katniss, es un _show_. Claro que te preguntarán, querrán saber qué piensas de todo eso. Eres la razón por la que ellos buscan sobrevivir a toda costa; si hablas bien de los dos, los ayudaras a subir su popularidad, ¿entiendes? Eso significa más patrocinadores y mayores probabilidades de llegar a la final.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunto, con miedo. Porque es verdad lo que dice y no sé a dónde quiere llegar con eso.

-Katniss… lo que quiero decir es -hace una pausa, sin dejar de mirarme, como si quisiera que yo leyera sus pensamientos para él no tener que decirlo. Pero no funciona. Resignado, suelta la bomba-. Tienes que decir que estás _enamorada_ del hijo del panadero.

De todos los planes que se le pudieron ocurrir, ¿resulta esto? No puedo evitar estallar.

- ¡Estás loco! ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡No voy a convertirme en una idiota delante del país!

-Katniss, cálmate -dice Gale, tranquilizador-. No es mi idea convertirte en una idiota, pero si quieres ayudar, tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡Y tu gran idea consiste en hacerme pasar por una tonta enamorada!

- ¡Diablos, Katniss! ¿No lo entiendes? Es un maldito show, dales lo que quieren y ya. Esa gente no pensará que eres tonta, idiota o débil, al contrario, tendrán más ganas de patrocinar y querer salvar a Prim y al Panadero. ¡Querrán _ayudarte_ a que uno de los dos regrese!

- ¡Pero ni siquiera somos amigos! ¡Entonces, cómo voy a decir que somos amantes! -exclamo, aunque se me encienden las mejillas al pensar en Peeta y yo, juntos.

-El joven tiene razón -interviene una desconocida voz.

Los tres volteamos a la puerta –desde ahí vino la voz- y nos sorprende encontrarnos con un hombre que, puedo jurar, no es del Distrito, pero tampoco tiene pinta de ser del Capitolio. Es elegante, pero muy simple.

-Perdón por entrar así, la puerta no estaba asegurada y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación -se acerca a nosotros y nos extiende la mano-. Hola, soy Cinna, el estilista de Primrose.

Me invade el terror. Seguramente irá con las autoridades para que nos arresten por esta… ¿conspiración? No sé si llamarlo así sea adecuado pero no creo que tome a bien lo que dijimos. Sin embargo, trato de calmarme y le regreso el saludo.

-Hola -dice mi madre, débilmente, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada. ¿Por qué demonios no intervino por el tonto plan de Gale? -. Yo soy Lena, la madre de Primrose y ella es Katniss, mi otra hija -me señala-. Él es Gale, un amigo de la familia.

-Lena, Katniss, Gale, mucho gusto. Perdón por la interrupción pero preferí venir personalmente por ustedes, espero que no les haya molestado.

-No, para nada. Es más, ya íbamos en camino al Edificio de Justicia -contesta mi mamá, nerviosa. Tal vez tenga el mismo temor que yo. Hago una nota mental de golpear a Gale por sus estupideces.

-Bien, entonces, vámonos -dice, haciéndose a un lado, cediéndonos el paso. Pero antes de salir por completo de mi casa, nos llama-. _Sigan el plan_.

.

Durante el transcurso hacia el Edificio de Justicia, mi madre y el tal Cinna iban muy platicadores. Realmente no escuché de qué hablaban, sólo me percaté de que mi mamá le mostró el hogar de Peeta al estilista.

Estaba muy enojada, indignada, por lo que busca hacer Gale. Es injusto que trate de ponerme en esa situación. Si yo dijera que estoy enamorada del Chico del Pan, estaría mintiendo descaradamente, no sólo a la gente del Capitolio, también a los de mi Distrito, a la familia de Peeta; además de que el desenlace sería fatal, ¿y si muere? ¿O si muere Prim? Si él regresa, yo no podría entablar una relación con él. Sé que si algo le pasa a mi Patito, moriré enseguida; pero si mi hermana es la que regresa, también sé que no estaría en paz, ni feliz, ni satisfecha, por la muerte de él.

Lo mire por donde lo mire, todos perdemos y el Capitolio gana.

Ahora estamos en la misma sala de la que nos despedimos de Prim. Siento una fuerte punzada de dolor al recordar la última vez que la vi y que no tuve oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que la amo y lo que significa para mí. Me vuelvo a sentir la peor de las personas al imaginar que, si yo hubiera tomado su lugar, quizá, ella solamente tendría que preocuparse por saber qué decir en la entrevista –claro, en todo caso de que yo siguiera viva.

Me pregunto si, de haber ido a Los Juegos, irremediablemente Peeta también, ¿él hubiera utilizado el recurso del Trágico Distrito con nosotros dos? ¿O sólo fue una medida contemplada para con Prim?

Nunca lo sabré.

El tal Cinna –que, al llegar aquí, nos dijo que lo esperásemos un momento- entra acompañado de alguien más: es una mujer, contrario a él, vestida y maquillada como solamente lo haría alguien del Capitolio.

-Les presento a Portia, es mi compañera y la estilista de Peeta. Portia, ellas son Lena, la mamá de Primrose, Katniss, la hermana, y Gale, su primo - ¿Gale mi primo? ¿Qué demonios significa esto? Claramente mi mamá le dijo que es un amigo de la familia. Puedo ver que mi _supuesto_ primo está pensando lo mismo que yo porque se tensa y aprieta la mandíbula-. Mi compañera quería conocerlos.

La tal Portia, en comparación de Cinna, no nos ofrece la mano para saludarnos, nos da un ligero abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Estoy sorprendida por este acto suyo pero no digo nada; Gale se tensa más y se limpia la mejilla sin disimular. Si sigue con esa actitud, lo único que logrará es que nos encarcelen. Pero a los estilistas parece no importarles. Menos mal.

-Es un placer conocerlos. Primrose es una niña encantadora, al igual que Peeta -dice, emocionada-. No estén nerviosos, nuestro trabajo es ayudarles y prepararlos para la entrevista, cualquier duda al respecto, hágannosla saber y con gusto les ayudaremos.

-Así es -interviene Cinna-. En teoría, nuestro trabajo es arreglarlas un poco y dejarlos presentables para las cámaras, pero nos tomaremos el atrevimiento de orientarlos respecto a la entrevista.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, la familia de _mi chico_ espera por mí -Portia nos guiña un ojo-. Un gusto conocerlos.

Se da la vuelta y sale de la sala, pero yo no logro quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Su chico? ¿Acaso se refiere a Peeta? ¿Por qué se expresa de él de esa manera? ¡Quién demonios se cree! ¡No es más que su estilista!

-Tomen asiento -Cinna nos señala el sillón de terciopelo donde me aferré a Prim con todas mis fuerzas. Él toma una silla y se coloca frente a nosotros-. Bien, cómo dije, estoy aquí para ayudarles de todas las formas posibles, antes de proceder a lo estético, quisiera saber si tienen alguna duda respecto a la entrevista.

- ¿Sabes… sabe qué nos preguntarán? -sale de mi boca antes de poder detenerlo. El plan de Gale me dejo nerviosa.

-Háblame de tú -me sonríe-. Y no, no sé concretamente qué les preguntarán, pero creo saber por dónde irá el tema. Como dijo Gale, ellos querrán saber sobre su relación con Primrose y con Peeta, eso es seguro -creo que me voy a desmayar. Tendré que fingir estar enamorada de Peeta, sin duda-. No te preocupes, Katniss, no tienes por qué decir algo que _no es_ -dice; seguramente se percató de mis nervios-. Antes que todo, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen con Peeta y su familia?

-Ninguna -digo, rápidamente-. Bueno, ellos son los panaderos y nosotros de vez en cuando… -me detengo un momento. No puedo decirle que intercambio una de mis ardillas obtenidas ilegalmente por pan. Eso sólo nos traería problemas-. Les compramos pan, nada más.

- ¿Y con Peeta? ¿Algún tipo de relación, quizá en la escuela? ¿Fueron compañeros?

-Sí, pero nunca hemos hablado. La única que habla un poco con el señor Mellark, es Prim. Ella hace quesos de cabra y se los vende. Parecen caerse bien.

Creo que he dado información de más y no sé por qué. Este sujeto, Cinna, parece tan amable y sincero en sus ganas de ayudar que no puedo evitarlo. Trato de decirme que este hombre tuvo que ver con enviar a Prim a una muerte segura y que no puede ser una buena persona.

- ¿Y qué piensan de ellos? En especial de Peeta -pregunta, mirándome fijamente.

-Son buenas personas, amables -interviene mi madre. Tal vez se imaginó que iba a despotricar contra ellos, en especial de la bruja-. Y Peeta es trabajador. Un buen muchacho. _Me agrada._

- ¿Tú, Katniss?

¿Qué pienso de él? No lo conozco.

Primero que nada, _¿quién es Peeta Mellark?_ Es el hijo del panadero y de esa vieja bruja amargada; tiene dos hermanos mayores; él es muy fuerte, puede cargar sacos de harina enormes y luchar con facilidad en las competiciones del colegio; su cabello es rubio cenizo y le cae en ondas; a simple vista parece fuerte y sólido como una roca; tiene los ojos azules, pero no cualquier azul, es especial: un azul que logra cautivarte, hechizarte y dejarte llevar, puedes perderte en ellos; es quien con una sonrisa transmite paz y seguridad; es el chico que me regaló dos panes que salvaron nuestras vidas; el chico que, inmediatamente, asocio cuando veo un diente de león; es quien salvó la vida de mi hermana, y de la chiquilla del 11, más de una vez; es quien consoló a la chica moribunda del 2 antes de librarla de su sufrimiento y quien mató a dos Tributos sin ninguna consideración; es quien siente la muerte de los demás en lugar de festejarla; es quien no quiere que nadie muera en Los Juegos del Hambre…

Es quien dijo estar _enamorado_ de mí.

-No sé -contesto, en un susurro. Cinna me sonríe.

En mi repaso sobre las acciones de Peeta, no pienso en algo malo; al contrario, todo es bueno, incluso a lo que pareciera ser malo, logro encontrarle el lado bueno.

_¿Quién es Peeta Mellark?_ No lo sé. Pero una cosa es segura, mi perspectiva ante él es diferente a lo que era ayer, hace una semana, e inclusive hoy en la mañana. Y si le sucediera algo, no sé de qué forma, pero me afectaría.

- ¿Tú Gale?

-Un farsante -contesta secamente. Siento una punzada de rabia por referirse a él de esa manera. ¿Cómo se atreve?

- ¿Por qué? -pregunta Cinna, serio. No sé si lo imaginé pero me pareció ver un atisbo de molestia en sus ojos.

-Declara estar enamorado de una chica con la que no ha hablado nunca, se une a los Profesionales, cuando siente que se van a unir en su contra, huye, se hace aliado de dos niñas que puede manipular para obtener patrocinadores… En fin, es lo que pienso.

-Todo lo que dices, es cierto, no puedo negarlo, pero no significa que sea un farsante. ¿Alguna vez has hablado con él?

-No -espeta.

-Eso pensé -le da una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. A diferencia de ti, yo tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, no lo conocí tanto como me hubiera gustado, pero si lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que es un buen chico. De farsante tiene lo que tú de primo de Primrose: NADA.

-Eso lo veremos más adelante.

-Exacto -vuelve a sonreír, como si él supiera algo que nosotros no-. Ahora, el plan de Gale es muy acertado, sería bueno que lo consideren. No me refiero a que tengan que mentir -me mira-, simplemente contesten lo que el público quiere escuchar. Caesar Flickerman les será de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Qué? -pregunto-. ¿Qué tiene que ver Caesar con nosotros?

-Oh, veo que no están enterados. Caesar pidió _expresamente_ realizar la entrevista aquí. Peeta y Primrose son muy populares ante la gente del Capitolio y él no podía perderse la oportunidad de satisfacer al público.

Eso me tranquiliza un poco: Caesar Flickerman, el estrafalario presentador y conductor de Los Juegos, siempre hace lo posible porque los Tributos brillen: es agradable, intenta tranquilizar a los nerviosos, se ríe de las bromas tontas y puede convertir una respuesta floja en algo memorable sólo con su reacción. No dudo que mucho de él tenga que ver con la popularidad de Prim y Peeta.

.

Son las doce.

Dos reporteros –hombre y mujer- se encuentran en el Distrito 1. Owen, el reportero de colores vivaces y cabello rojo como el fuego, entrevista a la familia de Glimmer; Nat, la reportera exuberante y con joyas incrustadas en la piel, está con la familia de Marvel.

En resumen, las dos familias aseguran que sus respectivos hijos y hermanos son los que ganarán; exaltan sus habilidades y el compromiso que tienen para con su Distrito y el Capitolio.

No podemos salir de la sala hasta que sea nuestro turno. Nos han puesto una televisión y, mientras vemos la entrevista, Cinna nos maquilla.

.

Es la una.

La familia de Cato se hincha de orgullo por el desempeño de él y comentan que ni siquiera el hecho de perder sus provisiones será un impedimento para que Cato gane. Él ha sido entrenado para eso y más.

Cinna nos maquilló de una forma tan natural que pareciera que no hizo nada pero, al mismo tiempo, nos resaltó los rasgos: la mirada profunda, triste y azul de mi madre; mis ojos grises y vacíos; los igual ojos grises de Gale y la furia constante que siente por todo y por todos.

.

Son las dos.

La abuela y hermana de Tresh, igual que él, no son muy habladoras. Dicen sentirse orgullosas, pero nunca mencionan si tiene algún tipo de habilidad, a pesar de las constantes preguntas de la reportera. Los papás y hermanos de Rue, son como ella: morenos y con los ojos luminosos, llenos de vida. Se dicen emocionados porque la pequeña tiene posibilidades de regresar ya que hacía mucho tiempo alguien tan pequeño no llegaba a los últimos ocho lugares, y, mucho menos, alguien del Distrito 11. Agradecen a Peeta y Prim por no dejar sola a su pequeñita y también al Distrito: -_"Gracias al Distrito 12 por sus Tributos" _-dice el padre de Rue.

Repentinamente, la transmisión se corta. Claudius Templesmith, que emite un par de comentarios desde el estudio, argumenta que han tenido algunas fallas técnicas y que en breve se arreglará.

Mi madre, al ver que Cinna no se decidía por un peinado para mí –dejarlo en mi acostumbrada trenza, soltarlo o hacer un moño-, se ofreció para peinarme. El estilista, encantado con el trabajo de mi madre, no reparó en halagos por la preciosa trenza y sus dedos hábiles.

Por mi parte, a mí me da igual lo que hagan con mi cabello. Es nuestro turno para las entrevistas y no sé qué hacer.

.

Son las tres.

Estamos de lado izquierdo del escenario; al otro lado, los Mellark. Nos tapan unas gigantes cortinas blancas, finas y sedosas, que engalanan tanto el escenario como el Edificio de Justicia.

Han puesto un piso de mármol blanco sobre el escenario, rosas blancas en las esquinas, en medio hay un sillón blanco con acabados de madera y una silla – ¿o será un banco?- sin respaldo y con asiento hueco. Todo es blanco. Inocente. Inofensivo… pero majestuoso. Me imagino que los Distritos 1 y 2, estarán echando humo porque un Distrito como el 12 los ha opacado durante estos Juegos, inclusive en las entrevistas.

La plaza está llena, a reventar, hasta parece un día de Cosecha: todos vestidos con sus mejores ropas, peinados lo más decente posible. Lo único que cambia es el ambiente, no hay tristeza ni miedo por enviar a un ser querido; hay jubilo y esperanza porque, por fin, después de tantos años, puede haber un ganador.

.

La entrevista con la familia de Peeta va bien, son personas agradables y bromean con Caesar, ¡incluso la vieja bruja!, no digo que sea cómica por naturaleza pero sabe cómo comportarse sin sacar a relucir su mal humor. Si no la conociera pensaría que no es una amargada.

— ¿Y díganme, qué pensaron cuando vieron a Peeta en el Desfile de Tributos? —pregunta Caesar a nadie en particular. Se ve más atemorizante que en televisión: trae puesto un traje, blanco, impecable y zapatos del mismo color, lo que hace que resalte el color celeste de sus labios y cabello—. ¿No les dio miedo verlo envuelto en fuego?

—Primero me sorprendí al ver unas diminutas llamas en el televisor—comienza el papá de Peeta, seriamente—, pero en cuanto acercaron la toma y me di cuenta que era Peeta y la pequeña Primrose, pensé que mi hijo ya les había hecho una muestra de cómo hacer pan y había provocado un incendio… ¡casi me da un infarto! ¡¿Te imaginas!? "Ahora voy a tener que pagar los destrozos de mi hijo", pensé… Pero me calmé cuando dijeron que ese era el diseño de los trajes.

Caesar ríe; el Distrito ríe; la gente del Capitolio grita –ellos están enlazados mediante la enorme pantalla que hay en la plaza; mi madre sonríe discretamente; Gale parece una piedra; yo, reprimo el impulso de reír.

El señor Mellark no es una persona risueña ni nada por el estilo; quizá sus respuestas salgan fluidamente por los nervios y porque está tratando de ser lo más sincero posible, pero esa seriedad con la que contesta es lo que tiene gracia.

—Eso explica el buen humor de Peeta —dice Caesar, señalándolos y encantado con los Mellark, sin duda, al igual que su hijo, se han ganado al público, más que nada el panadero—. Sobre esto, ¿su hijo ha provocado algún incendio en su panadería? ¿Qué tan buen panadero es?

—Es un excelente panadero, responsable y trabajador, no tengo quejas. En cuanto a incendios, no, no ha provocado uno realmente, es muy cuidadoso. Si ha tenido uno que otro percance pero nada peligroso: quemaduras leves o un par de _panes chamuscados_ cuando estaba aprendiendo el oficio —al mencionar los panes me dio una rápida mirada.

¡Lo sabe! Estoy segura que si me miró es porque está al tanto de aquellos dos panes de hace años. Tal vez se dieron cuenta que nunca se los dio a los puercos y Peeta tuvo que confesar. Oh, no, seguramente le tocó regaño doble –no creo que el panadero le haya pegado, no parece ser ese tipo de persona- y yo aquí, sin haberle agradecido y sin preocuparme por las consecuencias de ese regalo; al contrario, lo ignoré y no volví a pensar en él hasta el día de la Cosecha.

—Es bueno saber que Peeta sea tan responsable —dice Caesar, solemne y asintiendo repetidamente—. Antes que nada, una disculpa, pero, cambiando abruptamente de tema, ¿qué nos pueden decir ustedes sobre el enamoramiento de nuestro Tributo en Llamas? —lanza una mirada traviesa a la audiencia; la plaza está silenciosa; la gente del Capitolio suspira y yo siento mis mejillas arder, afortunadamente seguimos detrás de las enormes cortinas y no me han enfocado.

_"Tú eres la atracción principal y te dejaran hasta el último",_ recuerdo las palabras de Cinna.

—Bueno, es normal —dice el señor Mellark. El peso de la entrevista, prácticamente, está sobre sus hombros. ¿A qué se deberá?—. La jovencita, Katniss, es muy bonita y tiene muchas cualidades que volvieron loco a mi Peeta. Mi hijo no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que estaban enterados de los sentimientos de su hijo? ¿No era tan secreto entonces? —pregunta un sorprendido Caesar, y yo estoy igual.

—Digamos que era un secreto a voces en nuestra casa.

—Y ya que estamos en confianza, ¿cuáles son esas cualidades de la señorita Everdeen que volvieron loco a su hijo? —pregunta confianzudamente. Estoy empezando a sudar; es demasiada atención vuelta hacía mí. No sé cómo volveré a caminar por el Distrito sin sentir que muero de vergüenza.

—Eso es algo muy personal y no seremos nosotros quienes traicionemos la confianza de Peeta. Él y sólo él es el indicado para contestar está pregunta.

La gente del Capitolio aplaude; en la plaza también. Quizá la estilista, Portia, les aconsejo sembrar el misterio para una mayor popularidad. Me sorprende lo bien que lo están haciendo, hasta parece real.

Caesar hace una mueca de desilusión pero no pierde la sonrisa y sigue con la entrevista; afortunadamente, para mí, cambia de tema.

—El tiempo casi se nos termina, así que, les haré un par de preguntas, ¿qué nos pueden decir del desempeño de Peeta en Los Juegos?

—Sé que hablo por toda mi familia cuando digo que estamos orgullosos de él. Pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, es nuestro hijo, es hermano, es amigo, y eso no cambiará el cariño que le tenemos —la mamá y hermanos de Peeta asienten, enfatizando lo que ha dicho el panadero.

—Eso me agrada —exclama Caesar, casi con admiración— Y por último, ¿cuál consideran que sea su estrategia? ¿Creen que pretenda salvar a la pequeña Primrose o aprovecharse de ella para tener la oportunidad de regresar?

Es la primera vez que notó al panadero incomodo, molesto, incluso frunce el ceño. No debe ser muy agradable que le pregunten eso después de todo lo que han pasado y que pongan en duda la honorabilidad de su hijo.

—Quiero que quede claro lo que voy a decir: Peeta Mellark del Distrito 12, hará lo _correcto_, aunque eso signifique un gran dolor para su familia. Es todo.

Durante unos momentos el silencio invade todo el Distrito; en el Capitolio, es todo lo contrario: aplauden frenéticamente, lanzan agudos chillidos acompañados con lágrimas. Es como si, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, hubieran encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Fue toda una revelación a la que yo no encuentro sentido. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Qué es lo correcto?

Caesar despide a los Mellark estrechándoles la mano y diciendo que ha sido un gusto conocerlos. No tengo tiempo para terminar de procesar lo dicho por el panadero porque los nervios me asaltan.

Es nuestro turno.

— ¿Lista? —me susurra Cinna, que no se ha separado de nosotros todo este tiempo.

—No… no puedo —trago saliva pesadamente—. No me siento capaz de hacerlo, yo no soy como los Mellark.

—Limítate a ser tú misma.

—No funcionará. Soy malhumorada, hostil y nunca sonrío.

—A mí no me lo pareces —me sonríe y toma mis manos—. Tampoco a Peeta y a Primrose. Ellos te estiman de verdad y nunca mencionaron ninguna característica de ésas sobre ti.

Sé que Prim piensa lo mejor de mí porque con ella me permito sonreír, bromear, en fin, porque ve lo mejor de todo mundo… ¿pero Peeta? Ni siquiera me conoce. Él debería despreciarme por nunca haberle agradecido; aun así, no logro evitar una emoción al saber que me estima. No me permito dudar de si se trata de parte del show y todo es un incentivo por parte de Cinna para relajarme.

— ¿Y si, cuando estés respondiendo las preguntas, te imaginas que estás hablando con un amigo?

—Tampoco funcionará. Gale es mi mejor amigo y está en la misma situación que yo, lo que hace que me sienta aterrada.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Podrías considerarme un amigo?

—No… no lo sé. No te conozco.

Él parece diferente a toda esa gente del Capitolio, incluso parece sincero, pero no dejo de pensar que no se puede confiar en ellos.

—Bien, entonces, cuando te pregunten sobre Peeta, ¿qué tal si me lo dices a mí? Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte sólo quiero ayudar y pienso que la mejor forma de hacerlo es que seas sincera sobre lo que piensas de él. Yo estaré aquí, no me moveré, así que podrás mirarme directamente. Cuando te pregunten algo, búscame y contesta con toda la sinceridad posible.

— ¿Aunque lo que piense decir sobre él sea horrible? —pregunto, porque podría ser así.

—Sobre todo si crees que es horrible. ¿Lo intentarás?

Asiento. No estoy muy segura pero creo que puedo hacerlo; al menos Cinna no me intimida como Caesar Flickerman.

— ¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la familia Everdeen! —grita Caesar.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

.

La primera parte de nuestra entrevista me la paso aturdida, ser conciente que todo Panem nos está viendo en estos momentos no ayuda a relajarme. Sonrío cuando Caesar lo hace aunque no entienda del todo lo que dice.

Mi madre y Gale hablan sobre Prim y lo grandiosa que es; que, a pesar, de parecer débil es muy fuerte; que esa fortaleza es más intelectual que física y eso la ha llevado a estar entre los finalistas y que confían en que gane. No reparan en adulaciones –si siguen así, no me dejarán nada qué decir.

—Gale, nos han dicho que, además de ser familiar de Primrose, eres un buen _amigo_ de Peeta Mellark —y mí supuesto primo se tensa y frunce el ceño. Está enojado. La situación es tan ridícula que tengo que morderme la lengua y apretar los labios para no estallar en risas: no contentos con emparentarme con él, ahora resulta que también es un buen amigo de Peeta. Decir que estoy sorprendida es poco; los estilistas han hecho un movimiento inteligente para asegurar un drama en toda la extensión de la palabra—. ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre la participación de tu adorable prima y tu amigo?

—Lo están haciendo bien —dice, secamente; me parece que se está aguantando las ganas de írsele a golpes a Caesar, a Cinna y a Portia. Hasta ese momento su respuesta estuvo bien, pero como estamos hablando de Gale, va duro y directo a lo que el público, en realidad, quiere saber y complementa: —Pero si lo que quieres saber es quién creo que va a regresar, definitivamente, será Prim.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —pregunta un sorprendido Caesar.

Y siento cómo se me acelera el corazón. Lo va a arruinar; va a echar a perder todo. Dirá todo lo que piensa sobre Peeta y sé que no es nada bueno. Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para evitar un desastre pero él es más rápido que yo.

—Peeta ha sido un tonto y su comportamiento dejo mucho que desear… —comienza, serio, y hace una pausa; se escuchan leves murmullos en la plaza; la gente del Capitolio está atenta a cada palabra y yo quiero golpearlo. Es un idiota. ¿Dónde quedó su discurso sobre tener que ayudarlos? Quiero llorar porque siento que las oportunidades que podían tener se están yendo al demonio y no confío en mi capacidad de poder arreglar esto. Quiero llorar porque la familia de Peeta lo hizo bien y Gale, con unas cuantas palabras, lo arruinará—. Pero eso fue al principio. Repito, su comportamiento no fue el mejor, pero está claro que lo que hizo fue por ayudar a Prim. Estoy convencido de que él hará todo lo humanamente posible para que mi pequeña prima regrese a casa.

— ¿No crees que Peeta la utilice para él poder tener una oportunidad? —pregunta el estrafalario conductor, quien pasó de la sorpresa a la felicidad. Tengo la leve sensación de que, a pesar de su postura neutral, a Caesar le agradan tanto Prim como Peeta.

—La posibilidad está ahí, es cierto, y es muy tentadora, pero no, él no se aprovecharía.

Todos aplauden felizmente, incluso Caesar. Y yo, de nueva cuenta, estoy aturdida. Gale acaba de disipar cualquier duda sobre la estrategia de Peeta. Que el _amigo_ de Peeta, quien lo conoce de hace tiempo y es cercano a él, haga este tipo de declaraciones afianza todo lo dicho por su familia.

Ni siquiera sé qué hago aquí, está claro que no me necesitan y ya han dicho todo lo que se tenía que decir.

Escucho que me llaman pero no puedo prestar atención. No dejo de pensar en el comportamiento de Gale. ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado para hablar maravillas de su gran amigo Peeta? ¿Se dará cuenta que con esto lo beneficio más a él que a Prim? ¿Qué pretende?

— ¿Katniss?

— ¿Qué? —contesto estúpidamente cuando caigo en cuenta que están esperando una respuesta mía. Genial, justo lo que me faltaba, parecer una idiota. Pero Caesar, en vez de parecer fastidiado o burlón, pega una risotada, lo que hace que el público estalle en risas. A esto me refería: él siempre intenta ayudarte.

—Parece que alguien está nervioso —y sí, río nerviosa—. Te preguntaba que si nos puedes hablar de Primrose.

No, no, no, a ustedes que utilizan a mi hermana para su absurda diversión, no. Miro más allá de Caesar y veo a Cinna en el mismo lugar en que lo dejé, al ver la tristeza que surca su rostro me da confianza para hablar. Él dijo que estaba aquí para ayudarnos, así que sí, a Cinna si puedo decírselo.

—Ella es lo que más amo en el mundo.

El silencio es tan absoluto que no se oye ni un suspiro.

— ¿Qué te dijo después de la Cosecha?

Noto como un frío me recorre el cuerpo y me tenso inmediatamente_: "No… no quiero, no quiero ir. Tengo miedo, quiero estar con ustedes. ¡Por favor, no dejen que me lleven! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!"_, en mi cabeza retumban los gritos de Prim y sus suplicas porque hiciéramos algo por ella. Pero está claro que no puedo decirles eso.

—Me pidió que cuidara de nuestra madre —improviso; aunque en realidad no estoy mintiendo, sólo invertí su petición.

— ¿Y lo has hecho? —pregunta en tono bromista pero yo lo siento como una bofetada. ¿Lo he hecho? ¿He cuidado a mi madre? No hay duda de que ella si ha cumplido con la petición de Prim, ha estado al pendiente de mí, ha soportado mi mal humor, mis groserías. Si mi Patito estuviera aquí, estaría más que defraudada por mi comportamiento.

—Claro que lo ha hecho —me auxilia mi madre—. Katniss, igual que Prim, siempre cumple sus promesas.

—La pequeña Primrose estaría orgullosa de ti —dice, solemne—. Bueno, Katniss, déjame decirte que cuando Primrose y Peeta salieron en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente —hace ademanes exagerados para enfatizar su inexistente y desafortunado no ataque al corazón—. ¿Qué pensaste cuando los viste?

Tengo que ser sincera.

— ¿Quieres decir después de que se apagaron las llamas y comprobé que no morían abrasados? —pregunto, más a Cinna que a Caesar.

—Sí, a partir de ahí —dice Caesar, después de soltar una carcajada y Cinna asiente. Creo que me quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien.

'Sé sincera —me digo—. Sé sincera.'

—Pensé que era imposible que Prim se viera más hermosa de lo que es, pero, definitivamente, me equivoqué. Los dos… ellos… se veían espectaculares.

—Oh, los dos se veían espectacular —dice, enarcando una ceja. Sé por dónde va y tengo miedo—. Entonces, con eso afirmas que nuestro querido Tributo, Peeta Mellark, no te es indiferente. ¿Te gusta? —suelta repentinamente.

Silencio.

Sé sincera.

—Es… es muy… atractivo.

Siento que la cara me va a explotar de lo caliente que esta. La gente del Capitolio suspira exageradamente y en la plaza están atentos, conteniendo la respiración. Es como si todo el Distrito supiera cuál es el plan y esperan que no lo eche a perder.

—Eso es un hecho. Tiene miles de admiradoras, ¿no es cierto? —-pregunta a la pantalla y las mujeres del Capitolio chillan y suspiran en respuesta—. Vaya que tienes competencia, Katniss —bromea—. Pero dado que Peeta declaró estar enamorado de ti, cuéntanos, ¿qué pensaste al escuchar su declaración?

Sé sincera.

—Fue… fue muy confuso. Por un lado, estaba preocupada por mi pequeña hermana, digo, lo estoy; después, él declara eso… no, no sé. Eso sólo empeoraba la situación.

—Definitivamente. Es una situación un tanto incómoda para ti, me imagino, pero dado que Peeta declaró lo que sentía y dejó en claro que no lo sabías hasta ese día, dime, ¿cuál era tu postura sobre él antes de Los Juegos y cuál es ahora durante el transcurso de éstos? ¿Sigue siendo la misma? ¿Ha cambiado?

Me tenso. ¿Me tomarían a bien decir que deseaba que los Profesionales lo mataran después del primer día?

Sé sincera.

—Bueno… él y yo nunca hablamos, pero había veces que yo lo miraba en la escuela, en el mercado, en la panadería y pensaba que era un buen chico, siempre ayudando a su familia, siempre sonriendo con sus amigos, siempre comprometido en las clases, siempre trabajador… y bondadoso —esto último lo digo pensando en los dos panes que me regaló—. Y… ahora no es diferente. Está comprometido en Los Juegos.

—Eso es muy cierto. Cuatro Tributos muertos es una buena cifra para alguien del 12. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por destacar —ahora soy yo quien quiere golpearlo. ¡Por supuesto que no me refería a las muertes que lleva!, es un idiota. Pero no tengo tiempo de seguir con mi indignación: —Pero, independientemente de su participación, veo que alguien ha estado al tanto de nuestro Tributo —chilla Caesar, emocionando tras de sí a la gente del Capitolio. No sé con qué otro adjetivo describir el sonrojo que siento: mi cara arde; ojalá explotará para así acabar con todo esto...Pero Caesar tiene razón, he estado siguiéndole la pista al Chico del Pan sin darme cuenta... hasta ahora—. Dime una cosa, Katniss, ¿tienes novio?

Los nervios me carcomen por su pregunta. Inmediatamente pienso en Gale; aunque no hay nada romántico entre nosotros, sé que aquí en el Distrito se imaginaban que él y yo terminaríamos juntos, y los más exagerados juraban que éramos pareja. Yo no pienso casarme, no quiero tener hijos para luego tener que ver cómo se enfrentan a una Cosecha, y si tengo mala suerte, verlos competir en unos Juegos… Sin embargo, me siento como si estuviera traicionando a Gale por tener está cierta _empatía_ por Peeta.

—No —contesto rápidamente, y tratando de no sonar ansiosa o desesperada. Me aterra que de un momento a otro los nervios me traicionen y eche a perder todo.

—Entonces, hipotéticamente hablando, si Peeta llega a ganar esta edición de Los Juegos, ¿tendría una oportunidad contigo? ¿No debería preocuparse por algún tipo de _competencia_?

—No… no tiene competencia en ninguna parte —susurro.

En el Capitolio, gritan y chillan de emoción. Cinna levanta brevemente el pulgar diciéndome que lo he hecho bien.

—Esa ha sido una declaración muy fuerte, Katniss. Me gustaría hacerte mil preguntas pero, desafortunadamente, el tiempo se nos acaba —dice, haciendo un ligero puchero—. Así que te haré la pregunta que no deja dormir a todo Panem… ¿Quién deseas que regrese? ¿El temible y enamorado Peeta Mellark o la adorable y dulce Primrose?

No puedo decir que deseo que Prim regrese, eso sólo echaría por tierra todo lo que hemos hecho por ayudar a Peeta; pero si dijera que quiero que él regrese, lo mismo sería para con Prim. ¡Diablos! Esto es tan malditamente complicado.

Sé sincera.

—Mi hermana es lo que más amo y tiene un gran futuro por delante, es brillante, y es obvio que la quiero de regreso —trago pesadamente. 'Sé sincera, Katniss'—. Pero… también me gustaría volver a verlo… a él… a Peeta. No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos —-termino en un susurro y mirando fijamente el elegante piso blanco, sintiéndome una estúpida por decir esto último: _tampoco puedo tenerlos a los dos._

El Capitolio y el Distrito están fuera de sí, por primera vez su reacción ha sido la misma: unos porque nuestra tragedia les divierte, los otros porque no convertí esto en un desastre… o quizá sea porque esto afianza la idea de tener un ganador y lo que eso conlleva: comida para el Distrito.

Caesar se levanta, a la par que nosotros, y despide el programa entre rugidos del público. Cuando las cámaras y la pantalla se apagan, él se despide de nosotros rápida y efusivamente, agradeciéndonos por nuestro tiempo y cooperación. Idiota. No es como que tuviéramos opción, era sí o sí tener que hacerlo. De no sé dónde, aparecen dos personas del Capitolio –que no había visto en el tiempo que llevo aquí- y lo escoltan apresuradamente al Edificio de Justicia. Supongo que tendrá que irse ya para estar a tiempo en el programa de las diez.

Nosotros caminamos hacia Cinna, quien nos sonríe alegremente. Creo que lo hicimos bien. De igual forma, se despide rápidamente, diciéndonos que su trabajo aquí ha terminado, que confía en que Prim regresará y que, por lo tanto, nos veremos pronto.

Y se va.

Y la revelación de la entrevista cae sobre mí: soy conciente que todo lo que dije es verdad, no mentí… ni siquiera cuando hablé sobre _él._

Aquel día, del regalo de Peeta, me sentía cansada. Pero no en un aspecto físico -sí, teníamos días sin comer y estaba desgastada físicamente- más bien, era una derrota mental y anímica.

Ese día, debajo de su esquelético manzano, me _rendí_. No tenía nada, no tenía a nadie y ese pequeño alguien que esperaba algo de mí, si yo regresaba a casa, obtendría nada.

Así me siento en estos momentos.

Tantas emociones, ilusiones, desilusiones, nervios, miedos, angustias y descubrimientos de hoy, me han dejado exhausta.

Da igual lo que pase; no importa quien gane o quien regrese, o si no regresa alguno. Los dos me importan y la perdida de uno me impedirá sentirme feliz por el otro. Porque de alguna manera, ya sea por gratitud o por un no sé qué (que aun no entiendo), Peeta Mellark significa _algo_ para mí.

.

Los aerodeslizadores del Capitolio realmente son rápidos: Caesar ya está en el estudio, listo para presentarnos la repetición de las entrevistas y de lo que ha pasado en el Estadio.

Pensé que iban a comenzar con las entrevistas, pero parece que eso será hasta el final.

Los Profesionales, con las pocas armas que tienen –una lanza, una espada y un arco-, tratan, mediocremente, de cazar algún animal. Cuando lo consiguen, el pequeño conejo está tan agujereado y maltratado que por poco se quedan sin nada. Se ve que no tienen idea de cómo cazar. Logran hacer una fogata pero de nada sirvió: están tan hambrientos y desesperados que lo comieron, casi en su totalidad, crudo.

Y así fue todo su día: tratar de cazar –sin buenos resultados-, enfurruñados por el hambre y sin preocuparse de los demás Tributos. Si no fueran lo que son, sentiría pena por ellos.

Tresh, por su parte, es tan silencioso y reservado como siempre. No hace nada distinto a lo que ha estado haciendo los otros días: aprovecha sus conocimientos de agricultor, raciona su agua muy celosamente y sobrevive.

El único movimiento fuera de su patrón de comportamiento, fue cuando, escurridizamente, se acercó a lo que era el campamento base de los Profesionales y descubrió la falta de suministros. Se permitió una gran sonrisa y se fue.

Por otro lado, Peeta y las niñas, contrario a los demás, tuvieron un buen día: desayuno decente, un baño, tranquilidad, risas, cortes de cabello y bromas sobre pelucas de colores… Ya veo porque la gente los aclama: son agradables, sinceros en su actuar, no parece que estén actuando. Y juraría que no lo hacen.

En otro momento –en la hora de su comida, específicamente-, Rue comenzó a platicarles un poco de su vida; Prim estaba atenta; Peeta, se veía más cansado… triste, pero nunca aburrido o fastidiado. Realmente parece agradarle la compañía de las niñas; en lugar de verlas como un obstáculo o una carga más, las procura y hace reír. Pero la plática se desvió al pin de sinsajo que le di a mi hermana: Prim, al saber que a Rue le gustaba cantar y que los sinsajos eran sus amigos, se lo ofreció, argumentando que lo valoraría más que ella. La morena se negó a recibirlo y le dijo que si alguien merecía tenerlo era Peeta. Mi hermana, después de meditarlo un momento, apoyó la idea de Rue.

Pero lo que me desconcierta no es eso, sino las palabras de Prim al entregarle el pin a Peeta: _"Yo te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente."_

Al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana, tengo la misma certeza que los conductores: Prim está _enamorada_ de Peeta.

Trato de convencerme de que _eso_ no es cierto, que sólo se está malinterpretando la situación, que Prim, probablemente, sólo se encuentra deslumbrada por la amabilidad de Peeta en un medio tan hostil; o que, a falta de mí, encontró en él la figura de un hermano mayor o... no sé… cualquier cosa, menos _eso_.

Pero no funciona.

Prim, desde que murió papá y nuestra madre nos abandonó para después regresar, nunca, _nunca_ me dijo algo así. O a mi mamá.

Una ola de miedo, una punzada de dolor, enojo y _algo más_ (que llamaría ¿_celos?_) se instala en mí.

Mi día no podría terminar peor: mi pequeña hermana enamorada de Peeta Mellark.

* * *

D: ¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿Mi historia apesta? ¿Debería darme un tiro o merezco ser aventada a los mutos? DDDD:

*La canción que leyeron no es de mi autoría, repito, NO es mía. A causa de mi falta, por no decir nula, imaginación, busqué en Google "Canción del valle" y me apareció ésta letra. La canción se llama El valle y el grupo que la interpreta es Efecto eterno. Ignoro quiénes son (en mi vida los he escuchado) pero tomé la letra porque me gustó, así que aquí pongo el credito correspondiente.

Otra cosita: el fic está por terminar (a lo mucho, 5 capítulos más), y dependiendo de ustedes habrá continuación (En Llamas: Peeta y Prim) o no, y también de eso dependerá el final. Digo ésto porque es importante para mí saber su opinión y si es conveniente seguirlo. Me agrada trabajar en equipo -ya que creo firmemente que esa es la relación autor/lector- y por eso lo pregunto.

*EllaCampbell, Sole713, robstar, XkanakoX, , LuisaAndrea, Pauli, Vale-Misty Cullen, Marina amaya, Alemman, Neo GS, Julia, Montse Mellark, Anfitrite, Mary Mellark, Debii Hale, **Gracias, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad me alegran y me animan. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones D: Les ofrezco una enorme disculpa por no contestar a cada uno pero ando apurada y el tiempo no me alcanza. Pero sepán que sí leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.**

Y ya, por último, pero no por eso menos importantes, mil, mil gracias también a los lectores anónimos. Ojalá se animen a comentar que les parece está visión (sí, demasiado mediocre) de la gran historia que nos compartió Suzanne.

Un beso y abrazo para todos y cada uno de ustedes, queridos lectores.

ñ_ñ


	20. Sinsajo

**Disclaimer: **Los Juegos del hambre y todo ese magnífico universo no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins. Está adaptación, junto con un ojo morado gracias a no poner atención en las clases de Kick Boxing, sí, me pertenecen.

**Nota: **Este capítulo es especial para mí... Mmm... no sé cómo explicarlo, no quiero soltar algún tipo de spoiler. Mejor dejo que lo lean y me reservo mis comentarios para más tarde. Nos leemos al final.

**Nota #2: **Comenzamos con POV Katniss - POV Peeta - POV Katnis, sucesivamente.

* * *

Han pasado tres días desde las entrevistas y en el Capitolio no dejan de hablar de ello. Las repiten a cada instante y nos abruman con los _"mejores momentos" _o _"los momentos más dramáticos",_ que, para mi mala suerte, éstos últimos tienen que ver conmigo, Peeta y Prim, incluso Gale y lo desafortunado que es, también, que su prima y amigo en algún momento luchen a muerte entre sí.

Mi supuesto primo ha estado con nosotras estos días; afortunadamente, ninguno de los tres hace mención de lo dicho en las entrevistas. Estoy tentada a preguntarle el motivo de su participación y ayuda para con Peeta, pero me abstengo, ya que no quiero que él me pregunte sobre lo que yo dije.

No me queda más que agradecerle silenciosamente su apoyo.

El día después de las entrevistas, llevaron psicólogos para analizar a los Tributos y sus familias y rescatar los rasgos distintivos que los hacen ser cómo son y que, quizá, atraigan al público. En conclusión, los familiares de los Tributos del 1 y 2, son personas conservadoras, competitivas, serias y comparten una fuerte idiosincrasia hacía el Capitolio, lo que demuestra el comportamiento de Glimmer, Marvel y Cato: su seguridad e inmunidad al miedo ante Los Juegos y lo infinitamente agradecidos con el Capitolio por la oportunidad de ser partícipes de un evento así. Los del 11, por un lado, la familia de Tresh es hostil y huraña, cosa que se ve reflejada en Tresh y su negativa en dar a conocer una estrategia; por otra parte, la familia de Rue, son personas abiertas, alegres y efusivas, lo que explica el comportamiento aventurero y expresivo de Rue. Y, en el 12, los Mellark son personas fluidas, espontaneas, agradables, extrovertidos con mascara de introvertidos, respetuosas, honestas y una larga lista más de adjetivos positivos –se nota que están encantados con ellos-, y que eso se ve claramente en el comportamiento de Peeta –con quien también se desviven en halagos. Por nuestra parte, _"curioso caso el de las Everdeen", _exclamaron. Somos agradables, pero no tanto como los Mellark, directos, concretos y prácticos, pero, curiosamente, eso no se ve reflejado en la encantadora personalidad de mi hermana: ella es un poco insegura pero más agradable, expresiva y fluida que nosotros. Es más parecida a Peeta –excepto en la seguridad.

Es en este punto donde me dieron ganas de azotar mi cara en la mesa: los mentados psicólogos argumentaron que, probablemente, este comportamiento se deba a la compañía de Peeta –ya que antes de reencontrarse con él, era más insegura, menos fluida y menos feliz-, y a su _desafortunado enamoramiento_.

Segura de haber escuchado lo suficiente, me levanté enojada de la mesa y me enterré bajo mis cobijas decidida a descifrar el comportamiento de mi hermana y sus, _supuestos_, sentimientos por él.

Pero no lo logré.

No sé si se deba a las constantes y obsesivas afirmaciones de _esa_ gente sobre su enamoramiento o a mi sorpresiva y resignada certeza de que tienen razón, pero no puedo negar lo obvio.

Siente algo por él.

Y el desagrado que me inunda no tiene nada que ver con cuestiones de edad o de lo terrible del momento: tiene que ver conmigo y las sensaciones que me despierta el hijo del panadero.

Dos días después de las entrevistas, una comitiva de expertos en lenguaje corporal y facial se presentaron en el estudio para ahondar más en las familias: las conclusiones fueron exactamente las mismas que la de los psicólogos, con un pequeño cambio: se centraron en mí y en tratar de descubrir si estoy enamorada de Peeta.

Según ellos, sí lo estoy. Y lo afirmaron mostrando repetidamente todos y cada uno de mis gestos cuando hablaba de él: _"El evidente y continuo sonrojo, su rigidez y nerviosismo, nos revela que la señorita Everdeen tiene sentimientos hacía él que, por un lado, no quiere decir o no quiere aceptarlo, incluso es probable que lleve años guardando el secreto, al igual que nuestro singular Tributo",_ aseguraron.

El público y los conductores no hacían más que mostrar lo sorprendidos que estaban por tan particular situación en unos Juegos.

Y yo no hacía más que confundirme.

Hoy, no hay psicólogos ni expertos en esto o lo otro, hay apuestas, encuestas y ya se resiente la falta de actividad y acción por parte de los Tributos.

Estos últimos días no han hecho otra cosa más que sobrevivir, planear estrategias de caza (más que nada, los Profesionales) y aburrir al público.

Nos muestran la tabla de favoritos hasta el momento y terminan la transmisión:

**Primer lugar:**

Distrito 12, Primrose Everdeen

Distrito 12, Peeta Mellark.

Distrito 11, Tresh Okeniyi.

**Segundo lugar:**

Distrito 2, Cato Ludwig

Distrito 11, Rue Stenberg.

**Tercer lugar:**

Distrito 2, Glimmer Rambin.

Distrito 2, Marvel Quaid.

¡Vaya! No sé si sea gracias a su alianza con el 12, pero la pequeña Rue ha logrado subir en la tabla.

Me dedico a hacer cosas para mantener mi mente ocupada hasta la repetición de las cuatro. Regreso a mi comportamiento obsesivo de hace unos días: baño a la cabra, incluso al apestoso gato –lo que me gana unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos, me dan ganas de ahogarlo pero me contengo por Prim-; hago, deshago y vuelvo a hacer las camas; lavo nuestra ropa y trato de hacer que mi casa se vea presentable. Mi madre, por su parte, se encuentra haciendo un inventario de las plantas y pocos medicamentos que tiene, afortunadamente todavía tiene provisiones: curiosamente, nadie se enferma en tiempos de Los Juegos.

Cuando ya va a ser hora de la repetición, recuerdo la mención del panadero –el día que Prim y Peeta se reencontraron- de que esperaba vernos por la plaza para ver _juntos_ lo que ha pasado. En un acto de no sé qué, le digo, más bien, le pido a mi madre que vayamos a la plaza a ver la repetición. Ella sólo sonríe y asiente. Agradezco que no pregunte el porqué de mi petición, no sabría explicarlo.

De camino a la plaza, nos encontramos con Gale, quien ya venía a hacernos compañía. Hizo un gesto de incomprensión cuando preguntó a dónde íbamos y mi madre le dijo que a ver la repetición. Él sólo suspiro y nos siguió. También le agradezco que no haya hecho más preguntas.

Al llegar, vemos a casi toda la gente del Distrito reunida ahí –por el hecho de que el Distrito 12 se encuentra entre los finalistas, las actividades, tanto de escuela como de trabajo en las minas, se suspenden hasta que sea la final o los dos mueran; lo bueno de esto, es que a los mineros se les paga el salario normal aunque no laboren. Mi intención era quedarme lo más atrás posible pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, se alejaron sutilmente y nos abrieron paso. Sentí que regresaba casi dos semanas en el tiempo: esta misma acción fue lo último que vi antes de perder la conciencia, sólo que en lugar de ser nosotros los que caminamos hacía en frente, lo hacía mi Patito. Sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No puedo permitirme verme vulnerable ante tanta gente; suficiente tuve con el día de la entrevista.

Nos encontramos ya en medio de la plaza y comprendo el porqué de la actitud de la gente: rodean a los Mellark, quienes ya están aquí.

Al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, nos saludan con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Su presencia me reconforta; siento que al estar aquí, con ellos, y apoyarnos mutuamente, una parte de mis múltiples deudas se disipa.

El programa comienza.

.

.

.

—De ninguna manera —exclamo—. Si alguien tiene que ir, soy yo. No voy a permitir que te expongas.

—Es mejor si voy yo, me es fácil desplazarme por los árboles y pasar desapercibida. No me descubrirán —me vuelve a decir Rue.

—Yo también puedo ir, no soy igual de cuidadoso que tú pero lo intentaré.

—Peeta, cuando caminas arrastras todo a tu paso —interviene Prim—. Haces mucho ruido. ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta?

—No… realmente no había prestado atención —digo, confundido.

Han pasado cuatro días desde el incidente del incendio… _—Y lo de Clove y Jeff —_pienso_._ Y no hemos tenido actividad alguna, más que la de sobrevivir y escondernos.

Al despertarnos, hicimos lo mismo que los anteriores días: desayunar, recolectar y merodear por los alrededores en busca de algún tipo de peligro. Pero nada. Cosa que nos preocupa. No es muy bien visto que en Los Juegos del Hambre se den este tipo de situaciones –aunque debo decir que me sorprende que los Vigilantes no hayan hecho nada por arreglarlo. Pero mejor, así las niñas no corren peligro alguno.

Ante esta falta de actividad, me decidí a ir al campamento de los Profesionales y averiguar cómo está la situación y saber dónde estamos parados en esta recta final, pero las niñas no me lo permiten.

Y ahora me entero de que soy un desastre total en mí andar.

—Prim tiene razón. Cuando caminas en vez de parecer tres, es como si fuéramos toda una manada. Los Profesionales se darían cuenta inmediatamente de que los están espiando —me regala una sonrisita inocente y Prim la secunda.

—_Par de brujas chantajistas_ —pienso, mientras reprimo una sonrisa y niego repetidamente.

Pero no me van a convencer. Si alguien irá, ese seré yo.

.

El plan es este: dos de nosotros vamos a prender una fogata para atraer a los Profesionales, mientras que el tercero hace su andar seguro y despejado hacia el campamento y trata de obtener pistas de algún plan por parte de ellos –quién va hacia la fogata, quién se queda a cuidar los suministros, qué armas llevan consigo, cualquier cosa.

Estamos en el bosque, a mitad de camino –o eso es lo que creemos- entre nuestro escondite en el arroyo y la Cornucopia. Prim y yo estamos esperando y calculando hasta que pase una hora, aproximadamente, para encender la fogata.

Sí. Rue es quien se dirige al campamento de los Profesionales.

Esa niña es… tremenda manipuladora: _"Tú estás cansado, se te ve… además haces mucho ruido. Yo voy a ir, y si tratas de impedirlo, escaparé… y no podrás alcanzarme",_ sentenció. Y no pude hacer nada por hacerla cambiar de opinión, tuve que ceder pero con la condición de acompañarla la mitad del camino por cualquier cosa que pase. Antes de irse a su misión –como ella lo llamó- nos enseñó su silbido de cuatro notas para reencontrarnos y yo le advertí, incluso se lo repetí incesantemente, que no se acercará a los suministros de los Profesionales porque se encuentran minados.

Confío en que será prudente.

Mi compañera y yo juntamos un poco de madera y unas cuantas ramas con hojas grandes, y cuando decidimos que ya pasó una hora, o lo que parece serlo, la encendemos y nos escondemos detrás de unos arbustos, más o menos a 20 metros de donde está la hoguera, y esperamos en el silencio más absoluto.

Trato de estar alerta por si alguien se acerca, pero me cuesta. Mi herida duele, y mucho. Estos días he sentido un inmenso cansancio y debilidad que no pasó desapercibido por mis pequeñas y han estado al tanto de mí, prohibiéndome hacer grandes esfuerzos y obligándome a descansar, lo que me dificulta la tarea de revisar cómo va mi herida y limpiarla. Incluso el apetito se me ha ido. Sólo espero que no sea nada grave y sea cosa de un simple desgaste físico -que es lo más probable- ya que no estoy acostumbrado a _aventuras_ de este tipo.

— ¿Peeta, estás bien? —me susurra Prim.

La verdad es que no me siento bien. Me duele el cuerpo, la parte frontal de la cabeza y estoy sudando frío. Si pudiera, me echaría a dormir.

—Sí… estoy bien —miento.

—No lo pareces… estás pálido.

—Debe ser por los nervios… nadie se acerca y Rue ya se tardó en aparecer.

—Quizá la Cornucopia se encuentra más lejos de lo previsto. No te preocupes, Rue es muy astuta —dice, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Yo solamente asiento y volvemos a guardar silencio.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero para mí es demasiado. Estoy preocupado y tengo que ir a buscarla.

Le digo, más bien, le ordeno a Prim que permanezca escondida mientras voy en búsqueda de Rue pero, como era de esperarse, se niega rotundamente a dejarme ir solo. Resignado y derrotado, por segunda vez en el día, acepto que vaya conmigo y salimos de nuestro escondite. Suficiente con el incendio que provocaron los Vigilantes, apagamos la fogata echándole grandes cantidades de tierra, para no provocar otra catástrofe, y nos dirigimos hacia la misma dirección que Rue.

Es un martirio estar en movimiento, me siento terriblemente cansado y hasta creo que voy a vomitar, incluso Prim me ha pedido ser un poco más silencioso en mí andar: _"Estas arrastrando mucho los pies", _me dice. Contrario a lo que ella piensa, yo siento que camino sobre una cama, hasta me da la impresión de estar flotando.

De repente, escucho una melodía, pero no cualquiera: es la de Rue. Prim y yo nos volteamos a ver, esperanzados, y tratamos de ir más rápido hacia el silbido. Después de avanzar un gran tramo, un pequeño y alegre grito nos sobresalta:

— ¡Peeta, Prim!

Y ahí está: volando entre los árboles.

Cuando se acerca a nosotros, no puedo evitar el impulso de abrazarla desesperadamente.

— ¿Estás… cómo estás? ¿Estás herida?

—Peeta, estoy bien —deshacemos el abrazo y puedo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Los viste?

—Sí, están en el mismo lugar —comienza a explicar—. Cuando llegué, me escondí entre los arbustos que rodean el lago y esperé hasta que encendieran la fogata; cuando lo hicieron, los Profesionales la miraron, dos de ellos dijeron que algún tonto les dio su ubicación y que era una buena oportunidad para atacar, pero el otro, el chico grande, les gritó que no fueran estúpidos, que seguramente se trataba de una trampa. Que ni tú —me señala— ni Tresh cometerían un error tan grande… por eso decidieron permanecer ahí.

Eso explica porque nadie se acercó.

— ¿Y no escuchaste si estaban tramando algo?

—No, sólo que tenían que conseguir comida. Es raro, pero la pila de suministros ya no está; en su lugar solamente hay destrozos y basura.

¿Destrozos y basura? Eso sólo significa que hicieron volar su comida. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Ellos sabían que no podían acercarse demasiado, que el único que sabía el lugar exacto de las minas era Jeff. ¿Habrá sido él el que destrozo su comida cuando pensó que iban a matarlo? Quizá. ¿O habrá sido alguien más? ¿Pero quién? No creo que haya sido Tresh… en todo el tiempo que pasé con ellos nunca dio señales de acercarse… pero no puedo descartar la posibilidad.

Bueno, haya sido quien haya sido, eso nos da una ventaja.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —me pregunta Rue.

—Bueno… los Profesionales han reducido sus probabilidades… los _verdaderos_ Juegos del Hambre han comenzado y estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Así que tenemos que comer, descansar y ponernos fuertes para lo que se avecina… quizá debamos armar un plan y atacar… no lo sé. Tenemos que regresar al arroyo y pensar en algo. Vámonos.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí un momento? —-dice Rue—. Mira, hay mucho pasto, flores de colores… está tranquilo… y… me recuerda a casa.

—Rue, no podemos exponernos de esta manera…

—Sólo un momentito, te lo prometo —ruega—. Además, ellos estarán más preocupados por conseguir comida y nosotros no tenemos problema con eso, ¿sí?

—Quizá podamos quedarnos una media hora, el campamento de los Profesionales está algo retirado. Tenemos el tiempo suficiente —argumenta Prim, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Rue.

Mi parte racional me dice que esto está mal, que no debo ser tan complaciente con las niñas. Mi deber es cuidar de ellas y no exponerlas… pero mi lado irracional me dice que no debo ser tan exigente y dejarlas disfrutar antes de los terribles días que nos esperan.

Y por tercera vez en el día, suspiro derrotado.

—Está bien, ustedes ganan. Pero con la condición de que no se aparten de mi vista.

Me siento en el suave pasto, Prim se me une, y Rue se va a cortar flores –sin alejarse demasiado.

Me gusta verla de aquí para allá, cortando flores de colores y adornar la cabellera de Prim, incluso adorna su abultada melena, sonriente y dejando de lado las preocupaciones. Me encanta su actitud tan valiente, luchadora y sin miedo… me recuerda tanto a Katniss. No es por decir que Prim sea una cobarde, eso sería una mentira, pero sí es más temerosa: Rue se atrevió a acercarse a la fogata donde yacía la chica moribunda del 8; el día del incendio, a pesar de devolver lo que había comido y quedarse sin fuerzas, luchó por alcanzar a Prim y salir de ese infierno; hoy, se aventuró a acercarse a los Profesionales, sola, sin ningún arma más que su valentía. La admiro de todas las formas posibles.

En mi lucha entre seguir admirando a Rue, el cansancio y el dolor que me agobian, no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede: Todo pasa tan rápido que sólo estoy conciente de que algo va mal cuando veo cómo la pequeñita se pone de rodillas y, lentamente, cae al piso, dejando al descubierto a Marvel.

Clavo mí vista en Rue y la observo detenidamente… y es cuando, de verdad, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa: la punta de una lanza le atraviesa el estómago.

Rue, en el suelo, llora; Prim, a un lado de mí, grita; Marvel, corre hacia nosotros; y yo, exploto.

Todo mi desgaste se transforma en adrenalina, en rabia… en odio. Tanto que no soy conciente de en qué momento logré derribar a Marvel. Estoy montado sobre él, golpeándolo repetidamente y sin piedad. Pienso en Rue, cantándole a sus hermanitos en una acogedora casa, todos amontonados en una pequeña cama; la imagino en un bosque, sembrando semillas y cantando alegremente con sus amigos los sinsajos; la veo, valiente y decidida, ayudando a su familia pidiendo cantidades inimaginables de teselas para que no mueran de hambre; la siento, pequeña y hambrienta, cediendo su porción de comida… todo, a sus trece años.

— ¡No tenías derecho! —le grito mientras asesto golpes en su cara y mi vista se nubla—. ¡Es sólo una niña! —la ira, desesperación y dolor comprimidos de todos estos días explotan a través de mi cuerpo. Marvel intenta golpearme en el estómago, en la cara… se remueve desesperadamente debajo de mí, una y otra vez, pero yo no dejo de golpearlo… no puedo dejarlo ir.

— ¡Peeta!

El grito de Prim, seguido de un _bum_, hace que me aleje de Marvel. No, no, no. Ese cañonazo no puede ser por Rue. Un frío me recorre la espalda, la presión en el pecho es tan fuerte que parece que de un momento a otro me va a estallar.

Me acerco a rastras a Rue, quien es sostenida por Prim, y veo que todavía vive. ¿Entonces quién fue? Regreso mi vista a Marvel y me doy cuenta que no se mueve… está quieto… su pecho no sube y baja como debería. Antes de procesarlo, me concentro en mi pequeña y en tratar de salvarle la vida.

—Rue… resiste, ¿sí? No tarda en caer un paracaídas con ayuda… Haymitch… él… él está consiguiendo patrocinadores —le echo un vistazo a su herida y me percato de que es grave… mucho… demasiado—. Prim… ¿puedes hacer algo, verdad? —miro a mi compañera, suplicante. Su carita está empapada de lágrimas y niega levemente.

No puedo respirar. Estoy aterrado.

—Haymitch… alguien… por favor, ayúdenla —miro hacia arriba, esperando por un paracaídas, por un milagro.

—Peeta… —jadea Rue—. Cuenta… cuéntame un cuento.

Eso es lo mismo que me pedía durante estos últimos días antes de ir a dormir. Yo me quedaba callado, tratando de recordar alguno, o inventarlo, pero no daba resultado. _"No me sé ninguno", _le respondía. Ella solamente me sonreía y se acomodaba para dormir. Pero ahora no puedo decirle eso. Me devano los sesos tratando de inventar, de hilar algo, lo que sea… pero no puedo, verla así, al borde de la muerte, llorando y aferrando su mano a la mía, no ayuda.

—Sí, claro… —inhalo y exhalo—. Espera un minuto. Bien, algo se me ocurrirá… Por favor, resiste, la ayuda no tarda. Nosotros no nos separamos por nada del mundo, ¿recuerdas?

Contarle un cuento. No pensé que fuera tan difícil. La verdad es que nunca me han contado alguno –que yo recuerde-, ni siquiera mi papá. No teníamos tiempo para esas cosas, más que para trabajar y sobrevivir.

'Piensa rápido, Peeta, piensa.'

—Está bien, está bien. De acuerdo…—sin querer, bajo la vista a mí pecho y veo el pin que me dio Prim, lo que me da una idea—. Verás, hace mucho tiempo, alguien me habló sobre las cualidades de los sinsajos. En un principio me emocioné, pensé que era maravilloso que hubiera unos animalitos tan curiosos que pudieran cantar una canción completa; después, me decepcioné: no había tenido la oportunidad de ver uno. Fue tanta mi frustración, que me enojé y juré que ya no sería tan iluso. Meses después, en mi primer día de clases, una niña, alegre y hermosa, con su uniforme a cuadros rojos, cantó una canción. Cuando terminó, todos los pájaros de afuera se quedaron callados. Me quedé atento, esperando a que repitieran la canción… pero no lo hicieron. Durante once años me resigné a que nunca sería testigo de algo así, o que simplemente todo era una mentira, hasta que conocí a uno… sí, uno real, de carne y hueso.

La carita de Rue está surcada en lágrimas, pero sonríe, me mira atentamente, igual que Prim. No sé en qué momento pero me doy cuenta que mis lágrimas también fluyen y mi voz se quiebra cada vez más.

—La primera vez que vi a ese _sinsajo_, mi estómago se contrajo en dolor: ese pequeño ser sería enviado a un _corto viaje_ del que, probablemente, no regresaría…, igual que yo. Pero el destino me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo, de platicar y reír con _él_. Y juntos nos acompañamos en ese viaje al que fuimos enviados. Vi cómo era capaz de volar entre los árboles y ser _libre_, a pesar de encontrarse encerrado, incluso pude ser testigo de otros pajaritos repitiendo su canto… fue hermoso. En ese momento descubrí que no me habían mentido, que todo lo que me dijeron era verdad. ¿Y… sabes que es lo mejor? Que ese pequeño sinsajo, de piel morena y cabellos alborotados, es mi _amigo_. Es el amigo más _valiente_ y_ maravilloso_ que he tenido.

—Es el cuento más bonito que he escuchado —susurra entre dolorosos jadeos y pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. Peeta… ¿Me alcanzarás? ¿Verdad que no me dejarás… sola en este viaje? Volveremos a vernos, yo te enseñaré a volar y tú me cuidarás… serás mi novio…y…

—Te lo juro. Tú y yo estaremos juntos.

—Vas a _ganar_… Tienes que hacerlo. Promete que Prim regresará a casa… sana y salva.

—_Sana y salva_ —repito, asegurándole que lo haré.

Siento un fuerte remordimiento porque se dio cuenta de mi primera intención, quizá piensa que no me importa dejarla morir con tal de salvar a Prim. ¿Cómo le explico que también estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella? ¿Qué pienso que merecía ganar? Quiero hacerle saber lo mucho que me importa y lo tanto que la quiero pero no encuentro las palabras. El nudo en mi garganta es tan fuerte que no me deja hablar… duele… quema.

Rue cierra los ojos y respira con menos fuerza. Atraigo a Prim hacia mí y la envuelvo con mi otro brazo; ella se aferra a mí y llora desconsoladamente. Estúpidamente, sigo creyendo que algo va a pasar, que un paracaídas caerá o que alguien del Capitolio se apiadará de Rue y encontrará la forma de enviar a un médico para salvarle la vida… Que un Haymitch alcohólico los obligará de algún modo a hacerlo… Que Effie los convencerá de que alguien con buenos modales y una perfecta educación salvarían a la pequeña…

Lo único que recibo es el sonido de un cañonazo.

El llanto desesperado y doloroso se abre camino, partiendo de mi pecho, pasando por mi garganta hasta instalarse en mis ojos y busca brotar amargamente. No me muevo, muerdo mi lengua y aprieto mis labios, ni siquiera pestañeo. Miro fijamente a algún punto lejano y me repito que no voy a llorar. No puedo llorar. Si lo hago, no pararé. Ralentizo mi respiración y trago fuertemente; siento cómo el nudo raspa desde mi garganta hasta mi pecho, haciendo su camino de regreso. Estoy temblando.

Pego a Rue a mi pecho y me aferro a las dos niñas… Sé que es momento de irnos, que un aerodeslizador viene en camino para recoger a la pequeña y mandarla de regreso a su Distrito, pero no quiero soltarla. Eso sólo haría más _real_ el hecho de que Rue _se fue_… para siempre.

Pienso que esto es una terrible pesadilla y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar. ¿Cómo es posible que hace unos cuantos minutos Rue volara por los árboles y adornaba su cabello con flores? ¿Cómo es que hace unas horas escuché su risa y ahora ya no más? ¿Por qué no vi a Marvel? Me doy cuenta que todo esto es total y absolutamente culpa mía: debí ser más cuidadoso, menos flexible y no tan estúpido. Debí seguir mi instinto.

Aflojo mi agarre de las niñas, saco la lanza del cuerpo de Rue, lanzándola lejos, y la acuesto, despacio y delicadamente en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces, Peeta? —pregunta Prim, sollozando—. No debemos retirar las armas… de… eso es contra las reglas.

—_Al diablo con las reglas_ —contesto furioso, secando un par de lágrimas traicioneras—. Rue no merece irse como un animal al que acaban de cazar.

Prim asiente, temerosa de mi reacción, y acomoda las flores del pelo de Rue; y le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Yo contemplo a mis dos pequeñas durante unos segundos y decido que es suficiente.

Debo terminar con _esto_.

Le doy una última mirada a mi _pequeño sinsajo_, a Marvel también, y me levanto. Le prometí a Rue que Prim regresaría a casa y que ella y yo estaríamos juntos otra vez… _entre más pronto, mejor._

Prim se pone de pie y toma mi mano; con la otra, le demuestra su respeto y admiración a Rue. Yo la imito.

Trato de acomodar mis ideas y comienzo a alejarme. Retomo el camino hacia el arroyo. Tengo que mantener a salvo a Prim y lo mejor será que ella se esconda ahí. Hago caso omiso de la llegada del aerodeslizador. No quiero pensar en lo que está pasando a nuestras espaldas. Sé que si volteo a ver cómo se la llevan, estaré perdido… y no puedo permitírmelo.

.

— ¿Prim, recuerdas cómo llegar al arroyo? —pregunto, después de unos minutos de silenciosa caminata. Ella asiente—. Bien. Necesito que regreses y te escondas… no salgas hasta que ya no haya _nada_, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Adónde vas? —responde, asustada.

Me agacho hasta quedar a su altura y la tomo de sus hombros. No será fácil _esto_ pero así tiene que ser. Y ella lo tiene que entender. Esta vez no aceptaré ningún tipo de objeción, reclamo, amenaza o chantaje.

—Terminar con esto…

—No, a dónde vayas tú, yo voy.

—De ninguna manera —aprieto mi agarre a sus puntiagudos hombros y la miro fijamente—. Por una maldita vez me vas a obedecer: regresarás y te esconderás… y no saldrás de ahí hasta que tú seas la única persona en el estadio —me desprendo de la mochila, pero Prim aprovecha el momento para enroscar sus brazos en mi cuello y aferrarse a mí.

—No, Peeta, por favor… yo quiero ir contigo… o, mejor, tú ven conmigo. No me dejes.

—Prim, basta —le digo, en el tono más duro y seco que me sale—. No voy a ceder. Te vas y punto —la tomo de sus pequeños brazos, y en un tirón rápido y nada delicado, la aparto de mí.

— ¡No! —grita fuerte y jala mi chamarra.

—Eso es lo mismo que digo: No. Ahora, suéltame y vete de aquí.

— ¡Te dije que no! ¡No me voy a apartar de ti!

Pero ni sus lágrimas me van a convencer. Sujeto sus manos fuertemente, sin ninguna consideración, hasta que afloja su agarre. Sé que la he lastimado pero no me voy a detener. La empujo bruscamente y estallo:

— ¡Demonios, Prim, no lo entiendes! —-ahora soy yo quien grita y paso mi mano repetidamente por mi cabello—. No quiero estar contigo… no te quiero cerca de mí… solamente me estorbas. Así que, ¡AGARRA LA ESTÚPIDA MOCHILA Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Y me voy, dejando a una dolida Prim atrás.

.

Camino demasiado rápido; respiro demasiado rápido; pienso demasiado rápido. El dolor agudo en mi costado regresó y mi corazón late con fuerza.

Me prometí cuidar de Rue, protegerla, pero hice todo lo contrario. Otra muerte más, otra familia destrozada por mi culpa…, otra carga más a mi pesado cuerpo…, otro nombre más a mi conciencia…, otra cosa que no pude hacer bien.

Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez. No, con Prim no va a ser así: En este mismo instante iré en busca de los Profesionales, de Tresh… de todos… de quien sea. No me importa no llevar nada más que mi rabia y la idea de matar a quien se me ponga en frente. Eso es lo que esa estúpida gente del Capitolio quiere; seguramente gritaron de felicidad cuando Rue murió. Pues bien, yo les daré motivos para que estén satisfechos y vivan felizmente a costa nuestra.

Nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi vida; nunca me había indignado tanto por culpa de unos Juegos. Nunca creí que tendría que estar aquí para comprender, plenamente, el horror que esto significa. Nunca creí sentir estas ganas asesinas que inundan todo mi ser.

Siento que si no hago algo, ya, en este momento, voy a explotar.

Cierro el puño fuertemente y lo dejo ir, con todas mis fuerzas, en el primer árbol que veo. Uno, dos, tres golpes antes de que alguien tire de mí.

Es Prim.

— ¡Detente… detente, Peeta, no lo hagas! Te vas a lastimar —suplica, abrazándome por detrás.

Me giro, tratando de apartarla de mí, pero no puedo. Es demasiado fuerte… o yo soy muy débil… o simplemente no quiero apartarla. No quiero que me deje solo; no cuando siento que ya no puedo más. No porque no me siento aliviado. De hecho, me siento física y mentalmente enfermo.

Toda mi fuerza y mi rabia se han ido de repente y apenas puedo sostenerme. Me dejo caer de rodillas.

Ahora soy yo quien se aferra a Prim. Soy yo quien suplica que no me deje solo. Soy yo quien no soporta más. Todas mis emociones se vuelven en mi contra, mis pensamientos también. El horror de todo lo que sucedió está empezando a golpearme sin piedad: deje morir a Rue… maté a Marvel… todo frente a Prim. Tengo miedo de que piense que soy un monstruo, de que, por fin, haya visto mi verdadero ser.

—Lo… lo siento… perdóname. Yo no… no… yo no quería —intento secar mis ojos pero las lágrimas, las malditas traicioneras, fluyen y no soy capaz de detenerlas—. Debí cuidarlas… debí ser más firme y llevarlas de regreso al arroyo… no debí matar a Marvel… —los sollozos explotan con cada palabra—. ¡Ayúdame, Prim, no sé qué es lo que está mal conmigo!

—Tranquilízate, Peeta, no es tu culpa. Eres humano y los humanos cometemos errores —dice, sin dejar de abrazarme.

—Esto… esto no es un simple error… soy… soy un asesino, Prim. ¿No lo ves?

—No, eres una persona que se ha visto _obligada_ a… a matar, sólo eso.

—No veo la diferencia.

—Yo sé que no querías hacerlo, que no es algo que disfrutes como los Profesionales… y también sé que eres una buena persona. Y eso es suficiente para mí. No eres un asesino.

Me siento peor que basura. He lastimado de todas las formas posibles a Prim, y ella, sin embargo, sigue confiando y creyendo en mí. La he descuidado, he estado tan preocupado en tratar de salvarla cuando es ella quien, con un simple gesto, unas cuantas palabras, evita que me hunda.

Siempre lo supe, pero ahora compruebo qué tan fuerte es.

Aprieto mi agarre contra ella, quizá la esté lastimando pero no quiero soltarla, la necesito. A pesar de sus palabras, me horroriza imaginar que en el momento en que nos separemos, se irá… o que _alguien_ la alejará de mí. Sentir su delgado cuerpo y su fuerte espíritu es lo que hace que no me caiga en pedazos.

—Peeta, _te quiero_ —dice de repente y mirándome a los ojos, sin soltarme. Nuestros rostros están demasiado cerca, frente con frente, y puedo ver su sinceridad.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. ¿Sabes? Siempre… —el llanto descontrolado no me deja hablar bien. No puedo parar—. Lo siento. —inhalo y exhalo… pero el dolor no se va… el llanto tampoco. Tengo que calmarme—. Siempre quise… tener una hermanita…

—No —me interrumpe—. Yo te quiero de otra forma… es _diferente._

_._

_._

_._

Tengo que calmarme.

Mientras Prim y Peeta están de rodillas y abrazados el uno al otro, y lo único que se escucha es su llanto, comienzo a digerir todo lo que sucedió.

Caesar y Claudius se presentaron como siempre, hicieron chistes y comentaron lo aburridos que se encontraban: _"Parece que están pasando unas vacaciones o un día de campo… ¡No se siente el espíritu de Los Juegos!,_ protestaron, medio en broma, medio en serio, ante la falta de muertes y de acción.

Cuando por fin dejaron de exclamar estupideces, enlazaron al estadio y a lo que sucedía en esos momentos: Peeta y Prim juntaban madera y ramas para hacer una fogata –no entendía por qué; Rue corriendo durante un tramo para después desplazarse sobre los árboles –no sabía a dónde iba. Por un momento pensé que la alianza había terminado, pero inmediatamente después de que llegó a su destino, supe que no.

Se escondió entre los arbustos que rodeaban el lago, silenciosa, y espió a los Profesionales. Juro que la respiración se me fue al verla tan cerca de ellos; rogaba para que no la vieran y maldecía a Peeta por haberla mandado allá. ¡Por qué no fue él! Afortunadamente no se dieron cuenta de su presencia y hacían sus cosas como si nada –aunque no era como si estuvieran haciendo mucho, solamente discutían, más bien Cato, sobre conseguir comida (lo mismo de estos días).

Glimmer le dio un codazo a Marvel y gritó que alguien había encendido una fogata. Vieron su oportunidad de cazar a algún Tributo, pero Cato, inteligentemente, percibió una trampa… y, de nueva cuenta, les gritó. Convencido de que se trataba de una trampa, no permitió que los otros dos fueran a asegurarse, y dio el tema por terminado. No sé cómo es que no se han hartado de sus malos tratos y aliarse para asesinarlo. No es un pensamiento del todo correcto, pero la opción es tentadora. Yo lo haría.

Y Tresh… bueno, si yo fuera él, ya hubiera muerto de aburrimiento. Parece un elemento más del paisaje: no se mueve, no habla, no tiene algún gesto con el que pueda demostrar su humor, no nada. Si no fuera porque parpadea, juraría que está muerto. Se limita a estar sentado y pensando.

Rue, al ver que no hacían nada más que discutir, se alejó tan sigilosa como llegó. No pasó mucho para reencontrarse con Peeta y Prim.

Es en este momento que todo se arruinó: las niñas lo convencieron para permanecer ahí y disfrutar un momento de la tranquilidad del lugar. Mientras ellos se distraían, no podían imaginar lo que pasaba con los Profesionales: Cato, como siempre, mandón y grosero, le exigió a Marvel que buscara bayas, frutas o algún tipo de planta que se pudiera comer ya que él y Glimmer (por el arco) se encargarían de buscar un animal que cazar.

A regañadientes, el chico del 1 se fue, haciendo el mismo camino, sin saber, de los aliados.

Se tensó durante unos segundos al escuchar ruido, pero después, al ver que nadie o nada se acercaba a atacarlo, suspiró. Siguió caminando, y el ruido se incrementó, igual que su curiosidad. Sin proponérselo, llegó al lugar donde se encontraban Peeta y las niñas. Su cara mostraba la sorpresa y después cambió a una de maldad. Al ver que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, se acercó más a ellos, siendo sigiloso, y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Diez metros, más o menos, es lo que separaba a unos del otro.

El escenario era tan calmo y aterrador a la vez: Rue, cortando flores y adornando su cabello y el de Prim, quién reía feliz; Peeta sentado, con semblante pálido y fatigado, sin despegar la vista de Rue; Marvel espiando y buscando el momento para atacar.

Cosa de unos segundos fue lo que le tomó formar un plan… plan que, antes de llevarlo a cabo, yo ya lo sabía. Pude leer en su mirada maliciosa las opciones que tenía y cuál era la adecuada: si atacaba a Peeta, directamente, corría el riesgo de fallar y las niñas, a pesar de no ser peligrosas, podrían ser un obstáculo y entorpecerlo; o, podía atacar a una de las niñas, en este caso Rue, quien se encontraba más cerca de él y dándole la espalda, eso serviría de distracción, confusión, sorpresa y el momento perfecto.

Infló y desinfló su pecho tres veces antes de hacerlo.

Se posicionó en cuclillas, subió su mano y miró fijamente a su víctima. Infló y desinfló una vez más, relajando su cuerpo, y mandó a volar su lanza –haciendo notar su formación Profesional; no dudó y lo hizo en un movimiento ligero, fuerte y seguro.

La gente del Capitolio, en el Círculo de la Ciudad, y yo, nosotros, el Distrito entero, contuvimos la respiración mientras la lanza volaba hacia Rue. Cuando ésta dio en el blanco, todos, como si fuera ensayado, exhalamos un pequeño quejido de asombro.

Lo siguiente fue inquietantemente rápido: Rue cayó, de lado, con la lanza traspasando su estómago; Prim gritó, asustada e incrédula; Marvel se quedó quieto, un instante, admirando su obra y satisfecho por ello, después, corrió con la vista fija en Peeta; él, el Chico del Pan, cuando Rue cayó, vio a Marvel, lo ignoró, como no creyendo que él estuviera ahí, y fijó su vista en la pequeña del 11, al darse cuenta de lo que pasó reaccionó velozmente: apenas y tuvo tiempo de incorporarse un poco, dejando una rodilla y el pie de la otra pierna pegados al suelo. Marvel ya estaba encima de él, pero no contaba, y no sabía, de las habilidades de Peeta en la lucha libre: Peeta abrazó las piernas del chico y, como si fuera a cargarlo, las alzó y empujó a Marvel hacía adelante. Él cayó de espalda haciendo un fuerte sonido; Peeta, con una rapidez increíble, se montó sobre de él… y comenzó a golpearlo como un loco.

Todos, o la mayoría, clavamos la vista en la familia Mellark. No puedo decir las razones que tuvieron los demás para hacerlo, pero mi razón fue que nunca me imaginé ver a Peeta así. Los panaderos son una familia tranquila –excepto la bruja-, nunca han tenido problemas con nadie –excepto la bruja, otra vez- y no parecen ser del tipo agresivo –de nueva cuenta, excepto la bruja. Es por eso que me sorprende la fiereza animal con la que Peeta reparte golpes a diestra y siniestra en la cara del chico. Nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera en las clases de deportes del colegio.

Y me sorprende aún más, lo incrédulos que ellos están. Tampoco creen lo que están viendo. Es la primera vez que veo a la bruja con una cara de terror y no de amargada; los hermanos, falta poco para que su boca toque el piso; el panadero mira el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos -quizá trata de esconder su sorpresa, miedo, terror o lo que sea que la reacción de su hijo le provoca pero no lo logra.

Mi madre, sin importarle donde estamos o que la estén viendo, permite que sus lágrimas caigan. Gale, como siempre, no demuestra nada. Y yo, no sé la expresión que mi cara demuestra, pero sí sé que por dentro soy un caos: me da terror, asombro y orgullo la forma en que Peeta pelea; siento una enorme tristeza y unas inmensas ganas de llorar por la suerte de la pequeña Rue; me lleno de impotencia por no poder hacer nada para consolar a Prim y evitarle este horror.

Mientras Peeta pelea como un poseso, mi hermana se encuentra a un lado de Rue, llorando a mares y viendo con angustia la herida de la pequeña. Sin yo ser una sanadora como ella o mi madre, sé que nadie puede hacer nada por la pequeña. La herida es mortal. Va a morir.

Prim, como si estuviera hipnotizada, mira a Peeta con horror; Marvel torpemente trata de luchar contra Peeta pero no puede; la pequeña Rue llora dolorosamente; se escucha un cañonazo y un grito de Prim. El Chico del Pan se sobresalta y se dirige hacia las niñas. Se puede ver el alivio en su rostro al comprobar que el cañonazo no fue por Rue. Sorprendido, voltea a ver a Marvel, no entendiendo lo que pasa, pero le resta importancia y se concentra en la niña moribunda.

Se me encoge el corazón al ver la forma desesperada en que le pide ayuda a Prim, al borracho de Haymitch a _alguien_ para que ayuden a la pequeña, y siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe cuando Prim, delicadamente, dice que no puede hacer nada. Yo ya lo sabía, supongo que Peeta también, pero es difícil aceptarlo. No puedo evitar pensar que esa niña pudo haber sido mi Patito atravesada por una lanza y sin ninguna posibilidad de seguir con vida.

Quiero llorar. Pero me repito que tengo que calmarme, no quiero que me vean así.

Entonces, Rue le pide a Peeta que le cuente un cuento. Me parece una petición absurda; me imaginé que rogaría por ayuda, no eso. ¿Será que ya se dio por vencida? Quizá.

Me queda claro, por los primeros días de Los Juegos, que Peeta sabe muy bien cómo actuar y esconder sus emociones, pero desde que se alió con las niñas, esa careta de seguridad, frialdad e indiferencia se fue. No ha sido capaz de esconder lo que siente, y ahora no es la excepción: su cara muestra dolor y desesperación. Se ve que no es capaz de coordinar algo coherente.

Pero después de unos segundos, empieza a relatar un cuento. Habla con tanta pasión, con tanta pena, tanta tristeza y tanto cariño que es inevitable no dejarte llevar por sus palabras. Es tan deprimente y hermoso lo que dice que, cuando termina y nos damos cuenta que de quien hablaba era de Rue, comparándola con un sinsajo, me percato que la gente en la plaza llora, incluso su familia. Yo también me permito unas cuantas lágrimas; ya no me importa si me ven, total, no soy la única. Gale cambia su expresión a una de tristeza, pero no deja caer ni una sola lágrima.

—Es el cuento más bonito que he escuchado —susurra la pequeña—. Peeta… ¿Me alcanzarás? ¿Verdad que no me dejarás… sola en este viaje? Volveremos a vernos, yo te enseñaré a volar y tú me cuidarás… serás mi novio…y…

—Te lo juro. Tú y yo estaremos juntos.

—Vas a ganar… Tienes que hacerlo. Promete que Prim regresará a casa… sana y salva.

—Sana y salva.

Y Rue cierra los ojos lentamente. Un par de minutos después, suena el cañonazo.

Las últimas palabras de Rue me han robado el aliento y me inquietan: ella también sentía algo por Peeta y le hizo prometer que salvaría a Prim. Entiendo lo de sus sentimientos; Peeta, desde que la encontró en aquella fogata y hasta el día de hoy, se portó bien con ella. Es lógico que viera en él algún tipo de salvador, amigo o _amor platónico_, es lo que él inspira. Pero de eso a pedirle, casi, que muera por mi hermana, es ridículo, incluso egoísta. Mi madre lo dijo, ellos tienen que pelear por sus vidas; no sé qué es lo que haya orillado a Rue a pedirle eso pero no es justo. Y espero que la promesa de Peeta haya sido sólo por dejarla ir en paz.

Pero una inquietud más se cierne sobre mí: la gente del Capitolio, llora… a mares. Chillan y gritan el nombre de Rue, algunos la nombran sinsajo, pero, por primera vez, no están festejando la muerte de un Tributo que no estaba entre sus favoritos. La aclaman.

_Y eso no es normal._

Mi hermanita llora desconsoladamente abrazada a Peeta; él, aferrándose a las niñas, es notorio que está luchando por no llorar. Tiempo después, Peeta deja a Rue en el piso, delicadamente, y saca la lanza del cuerpo de la niña. Prim le dice que eso no está bien, que va contra las reglas pero Peeta, en tono furioso, contesta que las reglas se pueden ir al diablo, que Rue no merece irse como si fuese un animal. Su contestación me deja atónita. Tengo miedo. Eso se podría considerar una falta de respeto al Capitolio. Pero como la gente ni los conductores hacen mención alguna o se muestran enojados o sorprendidos, me calmo. Supongo que con tanto drama ni siquiera pusieron atención a lo que dijo.

Prim acomoda las flores en el cabello de Rue y le da un pequeño beso en la frente. Peeta ayuda a Prim a levantarse y, llevando sus dedos centrales a la boca y señalar a Rue con ellas, le muestran su respeto y admiración. Se toman de la mano y comienzan a alejarse de ahí, dejando que el aerodeslizador, con sus horribles garras, se lleve el cuerpo frágil e inerte del _pequeño y valiente sinsajo_ del Distrito 11.

Mientras ellos caminan en silencio, absortos en sus pensamientos, los conductores dicen que, en definitiva, estos están siendo unos Juegos _fuera de lo común_. Muestran al par de Profesionales que quedan: están nerviosos y teorizando sobre las posibles muertes. Cato dice que ojalá hayan sido Tresh o las niñas; no desea la muerte de Peeta: _"El Chico Amoroso, es mío",_ dijo, cuando Glimmer mencionó la posibilidad de que haya sido él. Ninguno cree que haya sido Marvel. Y no quiero ni imaginarme cómo se pondrán cuando se enteren que fue su aliado.

Tresh, por su parte, sigue sin responder. Solamente dio una de sus típicas sonrisas cuando escuchó los cañonazos. A estas alturas, creo que ha sido el jugador más inteligente: ha logrado sobrevivir por sí solo y está dejando que los demás se maten entre sí. Me pregunto por qué no se habrá aliado con Rue y qué hará cuando se entere de su muerte. Tal vez ni se inmute, no parecía importarle mucho la suerte de su compañera.

.

— ¿Prim, recuerdas cómo llegar al arroyo? —mi hermana asiente—. Bien. Necesito que regreses y te escondas… no salgas hasta que ya no haya nada, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Adónde vas? —responde, asustada. ¿Qué estará tramando?

Se agacha a la altura de mi hermana y la toma por los hombros. Inhala y exhala, como si lo que dirá a continuación fuese horrible.

—Terminar con esto…

¿Terminar con esto? ¿De qué habla?

—No, a dónde vayas tú, yo voy —lo interrumpe Prim.

—De ninguna manera. Por una maldita vez me vas a obedecer: regresarás y te esconderás… y no saldrás de ahí hasta que tú seas la única persona en el estadio —dice, con gesto de pocos amigos.

—No, Peeta, por favor… yo quiero ir contigo… o, mejor, tú ven conmigo. No me dejes —Prim enrosca sus brazos en el cuello de Peeta, desesperada por no querer alejarse de él.

—Prim, basta —la regaña, en tono seco y duro —. No voy a ceder. Te vas y punto —toma los delgados brazos de Prim y los jala agresivamente, soltándose de su agarre. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? No tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a mi hermana.

— ¡No! —grita Prim. No se va a dar por vencida, ya que sujeta la chamarra de Peeta con fuerza.

—Eso es lo mismo que digo: No. Ahora, suéltame y vete de aquí.

— ¡Te dije que no! ¡No me voy a apartar de ti! —Prim sigue aferrándose a la chamarra de Peeta; él la sujeta de las muñecas y, por la expresión de dolor de mi hermana y el afloje de su agarre, puedo saber que la ha lastimado.

Estoy enojada con Prim. Me molesta ese tipo de _dependencia_ que ha desarrollado hacia Peeta. Y es el maldito colmo que la lastime de esa manera. Si no quiere estar con Prim, porque no se larga de una maldita vez en lugar de hacerle daño.

Puedo soportar cualquier cosa, incluso he logrado pasar por alto el hecho de que nos llamó pobretonas e interesadas –a mí-, delante de todo Panem, pero que le haga eso a Prim, no. Nunca. Si la bruja de su madre los acostumbró a los golpes, ese es problema suyo, no nuestro.

— ¡Demonios, Prim, no lo entiendes! —-ahora es Peeta quien grita—. No quiero estar contigo… no te quiero cerca de mí… solamente me estorbas. Así que, ¡AGARRA LA ESTÚPIDA MOCHILA Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Y se va, dejando a mi hermana sola y dolida.

No lo puedo creer.

¡¿Quién se cree que es para hablarle así?! Prim no es ningún estorbo. Parece que todo lo que había pensado en un principio sobre Peeta, era cierto. Que oportuno que, ahora que quedan cinco jugadores, decida que no quiere estar cerca de mí hermana porque le estorba. Es un idiota, pero más idiota soy yo por creer en él. Seguramente quiere alejarse para que sea otro quien mate a Prim y así, si gana, no tener que sentirse culpable cuando regrese.

—Katniss, cálmate —me susurra mi madre—. Deja de ver así a los Mellark.

—Oh, discúlpame. ¿Crees que debería felicitarlos por la basura de hijo que tienen en lugar de asesinarlos con la mirada? ¿O prefieres que comience a organizar los preparativos para cuando su hijo regrese? —siseo rabiosa, y ahora es a ella a quien fulmino con la mirada.

— ¡Demonios, Katniss! No queremos que los felicites ni que organices nada, sólo queremos que controles tu maldito carácter —susurra Gale y me toma fuertemente del brazo. Trato de zafarme pero no puedo. Ya está empezando a doler, pero no le voy a dar el gusto de demostrárselo. Tal parece que podría ser un buen amigo de Peeta—. No entiendes nada.

—Bueno, como parece que todo lo que ese imbécil le dijo a mí hermana me lo imaginé, entonces, dime, ilústrame, ¿qué pasa?

—Eres una idiota —escupe, soltándome delicadamente para no llamar la atención. Realmente está enojado: nunca me había tratado ni hablado así—. Deberías poner atención a lo que estás escuchando.

Algunas personas nos miran pero guardan su distancia. Los Mellark están absortos en la pantalla -quizá ni cuenta se dieron de que, casi, me les voy encima, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad y no haya tanta gente les diré de una buena vez todo lo que pienso de ellos, en especial de Peeta… y de la bruja. Será un buen momento para vengarme de todas las cosas horribles que me gritó _aquella tarde_.

La voz de mi hermana es lo que hace que, momentáneamente, me olvide de ellos y fije mi atención de nuevo a lo que sucede.

— ¡Detente… detente, Peeta, no lo hagas! Te vas a lastimar —solloza, abrazándolo por detrás y atrayéndolo hacia ella para que deje de golpear un árbol.

Él se gira, tratando de apartar a mi hermana pero no puede. Esta respirando rápidamente y da la impresión de haber envejecido. Tiene un aspecto terrible.

Sin más, cede y se deja caer de rodillas, igual que Prim, y se aferra a ella en un abrazo desesperado… necesitado, suplicándole que no lo deje solo. Su llanto es tan doloroso, derrotado, que toda mi bravuconería desaparece como por arte de magia. Si hay algo más fuerte que yo, es la empatía que siento hacía él. Se me estruja el pecho al verlo así de destrozado.

—Lo… lo siento… perdóname. Yo no… no… yo no quería —dice entre fuertes sollozos—. Debí cuidarlas… debí ser más firme y llevarlas de regreso al arroyo… no debí matar a Marvel. ¡Ayúdame, Prim, no sé qué es lo que está mal conmigo!

—Tranquilízate, Peeta, no es tu culpa. Eres humano y los humanos cometemos errores.

—Esto… esto no es un simple error… soy… soy un asesino, Prim. ¿No lo ves?

—No, eres una persona que se ha visto obligada a… a matar, sólo eso.

—No veo la diferencia.

—Yo sé que no querías hacerlo, que no es algo que disfrutes como los Profesionales… y también sé que eres una buena persona. Y eso es suficiente para mí. No eres un asesino.

Mi hermosa Prim. Tan buena y bondadosa. No entiendo su capacidad de ver más allá de las malas acciones de la gente: Peeta le gritó, la lastimó, y en vez de dejarlo, fue detrás de él y, no contenta con eso, lo consuela. Lo mismo hizo cuando mi madre regreso de su mundo de tristeza, la recibió con los brazos abiertos he hizo como si nada hubiese pasado. Es la mejor persona en todos los sentidos.

Se quedan unos minutos en silencio, sólo se escuchan sus sollozos. Prim se aleja un poco y alza su carita, quedando frente a frente, nariz con nariz, están muy cerca. Lo primero que pienso es que se van a besar, pero no. Es peor.

—Peeta, te quiero —suelta, mirándolo a los ojos. Una punzada de _algo_ me atraviesa el estómago.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña. ¿Sabes? Siempre… —su llanto es tan fuerte que no puede hilar las palabras—. Lo siento. Siempre quise… tener una hermanita…

—No —lo interrumpe—. Yo te quiero de otra forma… es diferente.

Los conductores rápidamente comentan que Prim hará su confesión de amor; en el Círculo de la Ciudad están expectantes, aunque siguen sollozando, no sé si por Rue o por lo que pasó en los últimos minutos con el Trágico Distrito.

—_Cállate, Prim, no lo hagas, no lo hagas_ —le grito en mi interior, aunque sé que es en vano.

Este es el momento que, inconscientemente, temí llegar. No quiero escuchar a mi Patito confesar algo que no será correspondido; se me hiela la sangre porque sé que todo Panem será testigo de la desilusión de mi hermana: se lamentarán, llorarán, reirán y, después, esperarán por su muerte… o que lo maté en venganza por no corresponder a sus sentimientos. _"La tragedia de todas las tragedias",_ nadie dejará de hablar de eso durante mucho tiempo, años quizá.

Esto está mal, ella no puede decirle lo que siente, qué tal que la rechaza o se burla de ella o… o… peor aún, ¿y si le corresponde? ¡No, no, no! Él no puede hacer eso...

— ¿Diferente? No te entiendo, Prim. ¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Peeta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un poco complicado —duda—. Yo… yo no te quiero como un hermano, digo, sí, me encantaría que lo fueras, pero tú eres más que eso.

—Lo siento, Prim, pero no te sigo —dice, sin tener ni la más remota idea de la bomba que mi hermana va a lanzar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos al Capitolio? —él asiente—. Antes de ir con los estilistas, me dijiste que estabas seguro de que podía tener una oportunidad. Y ese mismo día, después del Desfile, me dejaste llorar sobre ti y te quedaste conmigo hasta que me dormí. Los días de entrenamiento me tuviste paciencia, me cuidaste y me enseñaste muchas cosas, aunque no lo pareciera —sonríen, dándose una mirada cómplice—. Y la noche de las calificaciones, de nueva cuenta, me abrazaste y consolaste… Lo que quiero decir es que no me has dejado sola, Peeta. Tú eres… yo —suspira fuertemente—. Eres… te pareces a mi papá.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Escuche bien! ¿Dijo… le dijo que se parecía a mi… a nuestro padre? No entiendo. Definitivamente no entiendo qué es lo que está pasando.

La sorpresa se instala en todos, desde la plaza hasta el Capitolio y, supongo, el resto del país.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Es broma, verdad? —exclama Peeta, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Y yo deseo que así sea.

—Hablo en serio.

—Prim, yo… no sé qué decirte —afloja su agarre de mi hermana—. Quizá sólo estés confundida… Puedo jurar que tu padre era una buena persona, aunque nunca lo conocí… pero yo no soy así. Yo he…

—No, no lo digas —interrumpe Prim, un poco molesta—. Dime, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste _"pequeña"_ y acariciaste mi cabeza al mismo tiempo? ¿Recuerdas cómo hace unos días trenzaste mi cabello? —-suaviza su expresión—. Eso, Peeta, esos pequeños detalles son los que me importan… Cuando sentí miedo, _peleaste contra mis miedos_; cuando lloré, secaste mis lágrimas y cuando pensé que era una inútil, me hiciste sentir fuerte; has hecho lo mismo que mi padre haría. Y lo sé porque eso es lo que hizo con mi hermana.

Mi mente me regala un viaje al pasado. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que dice Prim, es cierto. Mi padre me llamaba su _"pequeña cazadora",_ decía que él y yo éramos parecidos y que cuando creciera sería muy fuerte. Me enseñó todo lo que sabía, nunca me dejo sola. Me hizo fuerte. A Prim le llamaba _"pequeña",_ ese único adjetivo lo utilizaba porque decía que mi hermana era todo lo contrario a mí: miedosa y frágil. Y que por esa razón, siempre sería su _pequeña_, a la que debíamos cuidar y proteger. Pero eso no significa que la menospreciara, al contrario, siempre la animaba, alababa su forma de ser y que, detrás de esa fragilidad, había una guerrera. Confiaba en ella, incluso lo de trenzar su cabello es cierto. Él lo hacía.

Las piezas comienzan a encajar. Estoy comenzando a entender la actitud de Prim hacía con Peeta: su ciega confianza en él, su manera de obedecerlo sin rechistar, su comodidad al estar a su lado, su confianza en ella misma, su negativa a alejarse de él. No quiere perderlo.

Ella no disfrutó tanto a nuestro padre como yo.

Tanto me centré en mi propia perdida, en mi soledad y mi deber de proteger a mí familia, que nunca me pregunté realmente sobre el sufrimiento de Prim y cuánta falta le hacía una figura paterna. Egoístamente pensé que con mi cuidado era suficiente.

Soy una tonta.

—Prim… me halaga tanto esto que me dices. No lo merezco. Espera —pone un dedo en la boca de mi hermana al ver que lo iba a interrumpir—. Al ser el más chico de mi familia, y siendo puros hombres, mis hermanos me cuidaban. Había veces que eran una verdadera molestia y me hacían la vida imposible, pero ese es otro asunto —sonríe. Los Mellark también—. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre tuve la inquietud, la necesidad de ser yo quien cuidara de alguien. Me hubiera gustado mucho tener una hermana… y el hecho de haber salido mi nombre en la Cosecha fue, irónicamente, un golpe de suerte. Puede sonar estúpido, pero agradezco la oportunidad de haberte conocido: Los Juegos prometen una vida llena de riqueza y fama al ganador, pero desde ya, puedo decirte que soy un Vencedor. El mejor premio que pude haber ganado fue encontrarte. Y si tú ves en mí al padre que perdiste, por favor, permíteme verte como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Peeta realmente es bueno y sincero hablando. Ha logrado convertir una terrible situación como Los Juegos en algo bueno. No sé cómo lo hace. Todo mundo llora, y si digo todos, es todos. Bueno, Gale no, pero su rostro se ha suavizado un poco. Puedo decir que está conmovido.

—Te lo permito —dice, secando sus lágrimas—. Pero… no quiero que te expongas por mí —Peeta enarca una ceja en señal de confusión—. No soy tonta, Peeta, sé cuál es tu intención. Cuando supe que estabas enamorado de mi hermana, sospeché, pero como el inicio de Los Juegos estaba cerca, lo deje pasar. Y cuando nos reencontramos, aquí en el estadio, lo comprobé. Si a ti te pasa algo, yo no quiero regresar a casa.

—No digas eso, Prim. Piensa en el dolor que le estás ocasionando a tu familia al decir eso. Ellas te esperan, puedo asegurarte que confían en ti y en tu fortaleza.

—A ti también te esperan, Peeta. Tienes una familia que te necesita, no puedes causarles un dolor… además de que está el hecho de que quiero que regreses a casa… quiero que le digas a mi hermana lo que sientes por ella. Quiero que la enamores, que la cuides como lo haces conmigo y que la hagas feliz. Se lo merece.

A esto me refiero con que Prim es la mejor persona. Siempre pensando en los demás.

—Pídeme todo menos eso, pequeña. Yo le… le prometí a Rue que —su voz se quiebra y su vista se nubla por las lágrimas—. Le prometí que regresarías sana y salva, no puedo fallarle.

—Ella lo entendería. ¿Te diste cuenta que le gustabas? —él niega, confundido—. Tenía un cierto enamoramiento hacia ti, y por eso mismo sé que ella querría que fueras feliz —Prim suspira, con los ojos aguados—. Era una buena persona… la quiero… y la voy a extrañar.

—Yo también —dice y limpia las lágrimas de Prim, y mi hermana limpia las de él. Tienen una afinidad sorprendente—. Nunca me voy a perdonar…

—No, Peeta, no fue tu culpa. Tú no sabías que el chico del 1 estaba cerca. No había forma de saberlo.

—Pero si pude haberlo evitado. Debí haberlas llevado, aunque sea a la fuerza, de regreso al arroyo… ahora, estaríamos los tres juntos —dice, con dolor.

—En ese caso, la culpa es mía. Fui yo quien dijo que no habría problema si nos quedábamos un momento —agrega Prim, también con dolor.

Antes de que Peeta pueda decir algo, un paracaídas cae a un lado de ellos. Se miran sorprendidos. Peeta anima a Prim a abrirlo, diciéndole que, seguramente, es para ella. Abre el paracaídas y saca una especie de collar.

—Es… es el amuleto de Rue —dice Prim, en un hilo de voz.

¿Un regalo de parte del Distrito 11? Esto es una verdadera sorpresa, es la primera vez que ocurre: nunca antes un Distrito le ha dado un regalo a un Tributo que no le pertenece.

Se quedan unos instantes contemplando el collar, con expresión de tristeza, hasta que Prim rompe el silencio:

—Gracias, Distrito 11 —dice, mirando al cielo—. Significa mucho para nosotros —regresa su vista a Peeta y le extiende el collar—. Toma, tú deberías tenerlo.

—No, yo tengo esto —señala el pin de sinsajo en su pecho—. Quédatelo tú. Los dos tenemos que estar bien protegidos.

Prim asiente y Peeta le ayuda a ponérselo.

—Deberíamos regresar al arroyo. Hay que lavar tu mano —fija la vista en los nudillos de la mano con la que golpeo el árbol.

Se ponen de pie, pero Peeta no puede reprimir un quejido de dolor. Se toca su costado.

Es cierto, se me había olvidado que está herido.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta mi hermana, mirando fijamente su costado.

—Sí, no es nada —responde, apretando los dientes.

—A ver, déjame revisarte.

—No, Prim, en verdad, no es necesario. No tengo nada —pero Prim, como ella mismo dijo, no es tonta. Le lanza una mirada inquisitiva y, a pesar de las protestas, le alza la playera.

Retira el pedazo de tela que sirve como venda y ahoga un grito.

Se me cae el alma a los pies. Su herida está peor, y parece más grave de lo previsto: supura sangre y pus, y esta hinchada.

— ¿Desde… desde cuándo estás…? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido, Peeta? —pregunta una enojada Prim.

—No quería preocuparlas —contesta, lanzando un suspiro.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Te has sentido raro, mal, cansado…? —pregunta mientras inspecciona la herida.

—Un poco de todo. Dolor de cabeza, cansancio… escalofríos.

—Espérame aquí. No te muevas ni te vayas ni nada, o seré yo quien te traiga a rastras —sentencia mi hermana, y sé que habla en serio. Peeta sólo sonríe de lado y asiente, como niño regañado.

Mi hermana echa a correr, se aleja hasta llegar al lugar donde Rue murió, busca entre unos arbustos y cuando da con lo que necesita, hace su carrera de regreso, rescatando la mochila que se había quedado tirada. Peeta, cansado y con gesto de dolor, se recarga en el árbol y se deja caer.

Cuando llega a él, Prim le ordena que se quite la chamarra y la playera. Él lo hace torpemente mientras ella rebusca algo en la mochila. Saca la botella de agua y un pedazo de tela que, al desenrollar, tiene unos cuantos cuchillos. Toma uno y hace un corte en la tela. Lava sus manitas con un poco de agua y moja el pedazo de tela, y comienza a limpiar la herida.

—Peeta, voy a hacer un poco de presión para sacar sangre y pus. Aguanta —dice, y sin esperar una respuesta, comienza a hacerlo. Él cierra los ojos fuertemente y reprime el dolor. Me imagino que es insoportable.

Me siento orgullosa de Prim y su habilidad innata de sanadora. Está tan concentrada, tan seria, tan segura de sí misma haciendo su trabajo. Mi madre tiene razón al decir que un sanador nace, no se hace. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, lo más seguro es que hubiera salido huyendo… o le hubiera vomitado encima.

Retira una cantidad espantosa de pus con sangre –siento que me voy a desmayar-, vierte agua en la herida y la limpia delicadamente. Veo como Prim se tensa durante un momento, pero como lo buena sanadora que es, rápidamente se recompone y continúa con su trabajo. Pero Peeta parece haberse dado cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa, Prim? —pregunta. Ella no contesta, solamente niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y sigue haciendo lo suyo. Él fija su vista en la herida y después toma las manos de Prim: —Pequeña, sé lo que es la septicemia aunque mi madre no sea sanadora.

¡Septicemia! ¡No puede ser!

Hacen un morboso acercamiento a la herida de Peeta: ya no hay pus ni sangre pero la piel esta roja y muy, muy inflamada. Entonces veo unas diminutas líneas rojas que comienzan a brotar y subir hacia su pecho. No hay nada que Prim pueda hacer, si no recibe atención médica, morirá.

Y esa sola idea me aterra.

—Entonces sabes que tienes que resistir, ¿verdad? —-dice Prim—. Estamos a un paso de la final y con estás plantas que encontré será más fácil —suelta las manos de Peeta y retira la parte alta de la planta, dejando caer el zumo en la herida—. Está planta se llama equinácea y es perfecta para combatir las bacterias, funciona como un antibiótico. Vas a estar bien.

Pero esa seguridad con la que habla, no llega a sus ojos. Tiene miedo.

—Sí, supongo —contesta Peeta, con una sonrisa cargada de pena. Él también sabe que su única oportunidad es la costosa medicina del Capitolio.

—Vámonos. Necesitamos regresar al arroyo para que te des un baño; hay que quitarte toda la tierra y la suciedad de la ropa para que la infección no empeore.

Prim lo obliga a ir descubierto del torso, se pone la mochila y lo abraza de la cintura, dejando que él pase su brazo por sus hombros, facilitándole el paso.

Es todo.

Inmediatamente después de que cortan la transmisión, enlazan al Círculo de la Ciudad. No hay comentarios por parte de los conductores.

La gente está eufórica y la única emoción que inunda el lugar es la tristeza. Se oye un grito de _"Rue",_ por allá; Unos sollozan _"sinsajo";_ otros _"Pobre Peeta";_ unos _"Prim tiene un gran futuro médico"; _unos tantos _"Oh, es hermosa la relación del Trágico Distrito"_; y otros más _"Pobre Prim. Perdió a su papá y, ahora, Peeta puede morir. ¡Es una desgracia!"_

Nadie festeja.

Los reporteros, después de tanto parloteo, terminan la emisión y nos invitan a revivir los acontecimientos hoy en la noche.

La gente mira con tristeza y pena a la familia de panaderos. Su hijo está a las puertas de la muerte y no hay mucho qué hacer… a menos que todo termine ya, de un día para otro, y si, por un milagro, él resulta ganador tendrá la atención necesaria. Es su única opción.

Están desconsolados y un poco alterados. Parece que están discutiendo. Quisiera acercarme, decirles que lo siento mucho pero mi cuerpo no responde. Nuevamente, mi enojo contra Peeta ha desaparecido para darle lugar a una profunda tristeza. Parece que la chica del 2, a final de cuentas, terminará cumpliendo su amenaza de matarlo… poco a poco.

Veo al hermano mayor de Peeta jalando al otro, quien se resiste y no nos aparta la vista. Está conmocionado, llorando descontroladamente. De un tirón, logra zafar su agarre y camina hacia nosotras.

—Señora Everdeen, ¿es verdad? —-pregunta entre sollozos—. ¿Es cierto que su hija, Primrose… ella puede ayudarlo? ¿Puede hacer algo por mi hermano?

—Bran, cálmate…—dice el panadero, que llegó siguiendo a su hijo.

—No me pidas que me calme cuando mi hermano está a las puertas de la muerte —contesta desesperado. Regresa la vista a nosotras: —Por favor, dígame, ¿se va a salvar?

—Bran, la septicemia es una infección muy grave, afortunadamente no está tan avanzada —empieza a explicar mi madre, con la misma calma que un médico—. Están en un lugar donde hay muchas bacterias y gérmenes, y falta de comida e higiene adecuadas, lo que baja sus defensas. Las plantas que encontró Prim, sí, van a ayudarlo a retrasar la infección pero necesita medicamentos más fuertes. Sólo tiene que resistir un poco más y…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —pregunta, horrorizado.

—72 horas, máximo —suspira mi madre con pesar. No me gustaría estar en su lugar. No creo que se sienta bien tener que decir noticias fatales.

—Tres… tres días —sopla más que habla. El color se le fue del cuerpo. Está blanco, pálido, mirando a un punto detrás de nosotras—. No, no es justo…

—Bran, vámonos —el panadero lo abraza. Trata de hacerse el fuerte pero se le ve la conmoción—. Lo siento —nos mira con los ojos aguados y la voz rota—. No era nuestra intención molestar.

—No, digas eso, Vince, no es molestia —dice mi madre al tiempo que posa una mano en el hombro del panadero—. Peeta estará bien, es muy fuerte… y Prim no va a permitir que le pase nada.

El señor solamente asiente y se aleja llevándose a su hijo. Antes de alejarse mucho, alcanzo a escuchar unas cuantas palabras de Bran: — _¡No, no! Es mi culpa… yo debí ir en su lugar… haberme presentado como voluntario… Papá, no quiero que muera…_

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿O es más grave? —le susurro a mi madre. Quizá sólo dijo eso para consolarlos.

—Es verdad, pero es fundamental tratarlo. Prim sabrá qué hacer, quien me preocupa es él.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Todavía lo preguntas, Katniss? —responde Gale. Me había olvidado que estaba aquí—. No es posible que Prim se haya dado cuenta y tú, que ves todo lo que pasa, no.

—Explícate —le escupo. ¿No me doy cuenta de qué? ¿De qué Peeta está herido? Eso lo vimos todos. Estoy harta de que me tome por idiota.

—Hija… Peeta se va a dejar morir.

.

No puedo dormir.

Vivir en el Distrito más pobre y ridiculizado tiene sus ventajas. Los Agentes de la Paz no nos molestan mucho, no son tan estrictos y hasta tienen tratos ilegales, como la mayoría de la gente. No sé si el gobierno central tenga conocimiento de esto o no, pero no hacen nada; a ellos sólo les interesa que entreguemos a tiempo nuestro lote correspondiente de carbón. Nuestro alcalde, el señor Undersee, es una persona amable y comprensiva. Rara vez aplica castigos severos –depende del delito y cuáles fueron las causas-, pero siempre es una temporada en la cárcel.

La muerte no es aplicada por alguna autoridad. La muerte es como una enfermedad latente que todos padecemos, sólo basta que algo la detone para comenzar a carcomernos por dentro; no sangras pero duele; no te acuchilla o te atraviesa con algún arma pero lastima; no te golpea hasta el cansancio pero debilita; es brutalmente agresiva pero delicada; le temes pero cuando llega te alivia; es natural y antinatural al mismo tiempo.

La muerte no se llama muerte. En el Distrito 12 se llama _hambre_. Es irónico que una palabra que remite a vida, también sea causante de muerte.

Aquí, a pesar de eso, la gente lucha contra esa _enfermedad_. Sueñan con ganarle un poco más de tiempo y no dejar que se los lleve cuando ella lo quiere. Aún tenemos esperanza, incluso cuando sientes que todo está perdido algo –o _alguien_- es capaz de demostrarte que no.

Así que no entiendo cómo es que alguien se puede dejar morir.

Peeta tiene una familia que lo necesita, que sufren por él y que aceptaron valientemente las consecuencias de sus actos del primer día. Entonces, ¿por qué dejarse morir? Él tiene la oportunidad de regresar, ha hecho todo lo posible –y lo imposible- por sobrevivir, incluso tomó responsabilidad por dos niñas que no eran nada suyo… que no tenían por qué importarle.

_"—Porque desde el principio, su plan ha sido proteger a Prim."_

Recuerdo las palabras de Gale después de que mi madre me hizo ver su intención. ¿Por qué querría proteger a Prim? No lo entiendo.

Hago un recorrido mental de todas las acciones de Peeta, desde el regalo que me dio hasta el día de hoy, y no veo nada malo en su actitud. Es raro. He pasado por todas las emociones posibles por su culpa pero no hay rastros de odio; bueno sí, si lo odio, si me siento furiosa, enojada e indignada con él. No puedo perdonarle que haga lo que yo no pude hacer por Prim y tampoco le perdono que se deje morir. No puedo ni quiero perdonarlo porque, de ser cierto, no podré agradecerle, no podré volver a verlo y decirle lo que pienso y siento por él. Me arrebatará la oportunidad de conocerlo, descubrir quién es él…

Lo odio porque me devolverá a mi hermana mientras él me hará falta.

Lo odio porque es una buena persona.

Lo odio porque anhelo su presencia.

Mi madre se remueve un poco, me quedo quieta, reprimiendo los pequeños sollozos de dolor. No quiero despertarla y vea mi estado, no sabría qué contestar.

Trato de no pensar en él pero hasta pareciera que me esfuerzo en hacerlo. Me concentro en pensar en otra cosa pero palabras como Juegos, Prim, Peeta y muerte son lo único que ronda en mi cabeza.

Y como no tengo otra opción, revivo los últimos acontecimientos.

En la repetición nos mostraron los últimos momentos de la alianza: el feliz desayuno, la preocupación por la calma que vivían, el plan, la necedad de Rue, la debilidad de Peeta, la creciente seguridad de Prim. Todo. Incluso entendí la grosera actitud de Peeta hacia mi hermana: la culpa fue lo que lo hizo actuar así.

Rue no era solamente su compañera, su aliada, era importante para él… como aquella hermana que siempre deseó. Le nacía protegerla, no lo hacía por deber, lastima o como parte de una estrategia. La manera en que atacó al chico del Distrito 1 lo prueba.

Los conductores dijeron que Marvel murió porque Peeta, de tanto golpe, le rompió la nariz y esto le provocó asfixiarse él mismo con su propia sangre, además de contusiones y fractura en el cráneo.

Los Profesionales, al enterarse, se enfurecieron e, inmediatamente, sacaron conclusiones: _"Fue el Chico Amoroso",_ dijo Cato. Glimmer no lo contradijo. Lo último que salió de sus labios fue que tenían que buscar a Peeta y deshacerse de él lo antes posible. _"A pesar de ser del 12, es demasiado peligroso", _concordaron.

Tresh, por primera, vez mostró algo más que seriedad y aburrimiento: furia. Al aparecer la imagen del chico del 1, su sonrisa ladina apareció pero se borró completamente al ver a la pequeña Rue. Respiraba demasiado rápido, agitado, y sus ojos denotaban puro odio. No pude evitar odiarlo de vuelta. Esa rabia está injustificada. Fueron Peeta y Prim quienes le hicieron compañía a Rue; fueron ellos quienes lloraron y sufrieron por su muerte. Fue Peeta quien la vengó, cuando él se quedaba escondido y cómodo esperando que los demás se mataran entre sí.

Por su parte, Prim, al llegar a su escondite, obligó a Peeta a tomar un baño y lavó toda su ropa, toda. Al verlo desnudo, no pude evitar mirar a otro lado y sentir el calor subir por mis mejillas. Siento una fuerte vergüenza ante la desnudez, cosa que en Prim no tiene ningún efecto, y, por lo visto, para él tampoco. Si esto hubiera pasado antes, lo más seguro era que me volviera loca de indignación, pero al saber los verdaderos sentimientos de mi Patito me quedé más tranquila. Todo es inocente.

Después de que la ropa de Peeta se secó, mi hermana lo ayudó a vestirse y trató nuevamente la herida. Lucía un poco mejor, pero la infección sigue avanzando hasta su corazón. Comieron, más bien, Prim lo obligó a comer un poco y lo dejo dormir. Cayó rendido. Las emociones y el esfuerzo del día lo agotaron de todas las maneras. Prim tampoco resistió más y se acurrucó a un lado de él, abrazándolo protectoramente. No alcanzaron a ver el recuento de muertes. Fue lo mejor.

Sólo me queda desear que sus posibles patrocinadores se conmuevan con la situación y le envíen la medicina que necesita…

Y que resista un poco más.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? *se muerde las unas hasta sangrar*

**Nota: **Ahora sí. Este capítulo es especial para mí porque uno de los personajes que más amo en la trilogía es el de Rue; a pesar de tener una participación muy pequeña, logró marcarme de una manera muy tierna y depresiva. Es muy triste la vida que le tocó y eso logró hacer mella dentro de mí. Demás está decir que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron al escirbir esto. No será el mejor capítulo pero les prometo que lo escribí con mucho cariño.

Robstar, itzy, Dannie, LuisaAndrea, Mary Mellark, Lisan, Pauli, itzel, Cecy: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me emocionan mucho y son muy significativos para mí, todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**LuisaAndrea y Mary Mellark**, prometo hacer algo para ya no ser tan insegura en lo que hago y pienso. Estoy segura que debajo de está gran masa de inseguridad, hay un autoestima un poco más alta. Trabajaré en ello.

De nueva cuenta, agradezco a los demás lectores que tienen cuenta en FF., ya lo había hecho, pero no hace daño hacerlo una vez más.

Y también a los lectores anónimos les agradezco que me lean.

Besos y abrazos para todos.

ñ_ñ


	21. Primrose

**Disclaimer: **La idea original de Los Juegos del Hambre, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, todos nosotros sabemos que no me pertenece, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins... pero saben que este fic, sí, es mío. Si lo ven en otro lado, no acepten imitaciones, yo solamente publico aquí.

**Nota: **Quizá el capítulo les parezca un poco plano, hasta cierto punto aburrido (no quedé del todo satisfecha. No quiero que suene a pretexto o excusa tonta, pero me costó un poco por el ojo medio cerrado, medio abierto, hinchado y con tono negro-verdoso que me aqueja), pero es necesario por unas cuantas... emmm... ¿revelaciones? que hago. Además de que pienso que hay que darles un "poco" de calma a los personajes principales para digerir todo lo que hay que digerir y expresar lo que hay que expresar. Bueno, no digo más para no soltar spoilers.

**Nota #2: **El capítulo es total y exclusivamente POV de Katniss. Como siempre, creo que no hay demasiada coherencia y que hago saltos muy drásticos, por eso les aviso de una vez que el POV comienza en la mañana, sigue por la tarde y concluye en la noche, con la repetición y con sus respectivos señalamientos "." de cambio de escena. Ojalá les guste.

Nos leemos abajo. :)

* * *

_— ¡Bienvenidos, ciudadanos! Estamos en los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre con nuestros dos finalistas: Primrose Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, Tributos del Distrito 12. —chilla Caesar, de pie sobre la Cornucopia. Mi hermana, a su derecha; El Chico del Pan, a su izquierda._

_La gente grita, grita a todo pulmón, están coléricos… y yo estoy entre ellos. ¿Qué hago en el Capitolio? ¿Cómo es que Prim y Peeta son los finalistas?_

_—Tal vez se pregunten qué pasa. —empieza Caesar, en tono misterioso—. Pues bien, antes de explicar de qué se trata, démosle un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Katniss Everdeen que se encuentra en el Capitolio y que será pieza clave para el desenlace en esta edición de Los Juegos del Hambre._

_Todos me ven, me ovacionan, me tocan, me abrazan. Estoy comenzando a hiperventilar. Detesto estar entre tanta gente, y más si se trata de la del Capitolio. No entiendo qué sucede. ¿Qué tengo que ver con la final de Los Juegos? Esto nunca había pasado._

_Caesar me extiende la mano desde la pantalla… ¡y la traspasa! ¡Esto es ridículo… irreal! Me anima a ir con él. Yo niego pero la gente me empuja; cuando tomo su mano me jala y, de repente, estoy con él, en la Arena, sobre la Cornucopia. Estoy a un lado de Peeta; quiero abrazarlo, y a Prim también, pero no me puedo mover._

_—Bienvenida, Katniss. —-me sonríe Caesar mostrándome sus blanquísimos dientes—. Bien, querido público, Katniss, todo esto es muy fácil: usted, señorita Everdeen… —me toma por los hombros—, decidirá quién es el ganador, si su pequeña y adorable hermana o el guapo y caballeroso eterno enamorado._

_Oh, no. Yo no puedo hacer eso. No pueden ser tan crueles y dejarme a mí decidir quién muere y quién vive. Esto es repugnante. Me niego a hacer parte de esto; el día de la Cosecha me fueron arrebatados sin piedad, no pueden obligarme a hacerlo._

_Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para salir de esto. Piensa, Katniss, piensa. Podría arrastrarlos conmigo y alejarnos de la Cornucopia, es un plan con fallas porque pueden encontrarnos o mandar a algún muto detrás de nosotros… pero lo prefiero. Prefiero que muramos juntos a regresar a casa sin uno de ellos. Sí, eso es lo que haré._

_—Señorita Everdeen, estamos esperando una respuesta. —-me apresura Caesar—. Si no se da prisa, nuestros queridos ciudadanos del Capitolio tendrán la elección… o los dos caerán. Sería una pena —dice, señalando al suelo… o lo que era el suelo antes de transformarse en un mar de lava._

_Miro perpleja a Caesar pero él ni se inmuta, al contrario, me regala una de sus blancas sonrisas y ahora señala hacia arriba: no sé cuándo, pero Peeta y Prim, desaparecieron de mi lado… y aparecieron flotando arriba de nosotros, atados de manos de un aerodeslizador. Oh, no. Empieza a dolerme la cabeza, el pecho; me pican los ojos por las lágrimas pero no puedo llorar; el nudo en la garganta es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo gritar. Estoy perdida: si no me decido por alguien, ellos lo harán, o peor aún, los soltaran a ambos para hacer un final más trágico._

_Puedo escuchar a la gente gritar: unos piden por Prim; otros por Peeta. Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. No puedo hacer esto. Fijo mi vista en la pantalla y veo a mi madre y a los Mellark entre la multitud del Capitolio, pero eso no es lo que me desconcierta, sino lo que gritan: mi mamá me pide por Peeta, los Mellark por Prim._

_—Vamos a hacer un recuento y ayudarla a hacer la decisión más fácil, señorita Everdeen. —empieza Caesar, solemne-. A su derecha se encuentra la persona que más quiere, aquella por la que infringe la ley —lo miro asustada—. Sí, lo sabemos, pero eso no es importante, por ahora —trata de tranquilizarme—. Y a su izquierda, el apuesto Chico del Pan que una tarde lluviosa salvó a su familia de morir de hambre y al que usted, groseramente, nunca le agradeció._

_-¡Katniss! –gritan Peeta y Prim, pero ninguno me pide que lo salve. Sólo dicen mi nombre repetidamente._

_Los gritos de la gente sólo me hacen sentir más desesperada: ¡Peeta! ¡Prim! ¡Peeta! ¡Prim! ¡Peeta! ¡Prim! ¡Peeta! ¡Prim! ¡Peeta! ¡Prim! ¡Peeta! ¡Prim!..._

_— ¡PRIM! —-grito—. ¡SALVO A PRIM!_

_Y por fin me puedo mover._

_Me dejo caer de rodillas y me aprieto el estómago cuando veo caer a Peeta hacia la lava: nuestras miradas se cruzan durante unos segundos, gris y azul; lo opaco y lo luminoso; la muerte y la vida: la que mata y el que crea para sobrevivir._

_-Katniss. –susurra él._

_Y después, se hunde en ese mar de fuego._

-¡No! ¡Peeta! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!

Abro los ojos intestados de lágrimas, me levanto apresuradamente y bajo las escaleras.

-Katniss, ¿qué pasó? —dice mi madre, asustada y dejando lo que estaba haciendo en nuestra estrecha cocina.

Pero la ignoro. Voy directamente hacia la puerta, sin saber a dónde dirigirme; si ir a la panadería o al mercado o al colegio, no lo sé, solamente quiero saber que está bien. Pero ella me detiene y me abraza. Me toma unos segundos darme cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla y que la realidad me azoté de nuevo: él no está aquí. Está en la Arena. Herido. Y, posiblemente, muerto.

Me aferro a mi madre, el dolor que siento por la supuesta muerte de Peeta es, además de inexplicable, insoportable.

—Fue horrible, mamá. —-sollozo—. La lava… Caesar y Prim… Peeta estaba amarrado… la gente gritaba… tú… los Mellark… el pan… la lluvia…

—Shhh. Tranquila, ellos están bien, van a estar bien. Están juntos, ¿recuerdas? —dice, acariciando mi espalda.

—No, no. Eso… no es cierto. Él está herido… y Prim no puede hacer nada por él. Necesita ayuda.

—Peeta es fuerte, hija —se separa de mí y me toma de las mejillas, mirándome fijamente—. Ha logrado resistir muchas cosas, esto también. Ven, siéntate un momento y cálmate.

Me ayuda a llegar a una silla y me acerca un vaso con agua. Lo tomo a grandes sorbos y con desesperación que se me escurre por el cuello. Estoy temblando y sudando. Tengo miedo.

— ¿Qué hora… qué hora es? —pregunto, agitada y secando mis lágrimas.

—La una — ¡qué! Dormí demasiado. Y aún faltan tres horas para la repetición. Tengo que saber cómo está Peeta—. Preferí dejarte dormir, con la mala noche que pasaste, era mejor que descansaras —parece que no soy muy buena fingiendo.

— ¿Están bien? ¿Pasó…? —dejo la pregunta al aire. Mi mente me transporta a la pesadilla de hace un rato y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

—Todo bien. Los Profesionales siguen tratando de alimentarse, sin mucho éxito —deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa—. El chico del 11 se encuentra ansioso y va de un lado a otro, sin salir de su zona. Quizá esté desesperado porque Los Juegos terminen ya —me lo imagino. Seguramente, como ya se encuentra a nada de la final, le inquieta que tarden en matarse los demás—. Y… Bueno, no te voy a mentir, Peeta está inconsciente. Desde ayer en la noche tiene fiebre y no le ha bajado. Prim ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo fresco y no se ha apartado de él.

Fiebre e inconsciente. Está empeorando.

Recuerdo que una vez mi madre trató a alguien de la misma infección. Fue de las cosas más espantosas que he visto. Se trataba de un minero que, entre el ir y venir, subir y bajar de las minas, se hizo una herida en el brazo que no trató a tiempo. Cuando vino con mi mamá, ya era tarde. Estuvo dos días aquí, acostado en nuestra mesa, sufriendo de una fiebre incontrolable hasta que le dio el shock infeccioso. Yo no tenía idea de qué era eso pero por la voz resignada de mi madre, supe que no era nada bueno: ella le explicó a sus familiares que el shock se debía a causa de la propagación de los gérmenes y bacterias en todo el organismo. Después de la fiebre, vendría el descenso de la presión arterial y la drástica baja de temperatura.

Todo eso pasó. Y murió.

Si no se hace algo ya, no le quedará más tiempo a Peeta, dos días nada más, o quién sabe. Mi madre dijo que eran 72 horas, máximo -en ese 'máximo', está implícito el que puede ser menos.

—Toma, come un poco. Te va a hacer bien —me acerca un vaso con leche y un esponjoso pedazo de pan.

¡Un pedazo de pan! ¿Qué significa esto? Nosotras no tenemos dinero para comprarlo, con mi falta de caza no podemos darnos el lujo de conseguirlo.

—No lo desprecies, Katniss —dice, con cautela—. Vince lo trajo está mañana, no pude decirle que no.

Miro fijamente el pedazo de pan, sin contestarle a mi madre, y sin poder creérmelo. Pienso en la amabilidad de los Mellark, o mejor dicho, del panadero… y de Peeta. Son buenas personas, sin contar a la bruja, y han estado al tanto de nosotras. Un frío me recorre la espalda. Como ese frío que calaba en mis huesos _aquella tarde_. Ahora todo tiene sentido: las acciones de Peeta, de Prim, del panadero, de mi madre, incluso de Gale.

Todos lo sabían.

La verdad que desde ayer me fue revelada, me golpea de pronto.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —pregunto, temerosa de su respuesta. Si es cierto lo que mi mente ha razonado, esto es peor de lo que pensé.

— ¿Saber qué? —se sienta a un lado de mí, confundida.

—Lo de Peeta… lo de Prim… de que él va… —no puedo siquiera decirlo. Es demasiado difícil.

—Katniss…

— ¿Desde cuándo? —alzo la voz. No quiero consuelo alguno o palabras reconfortantes o que le dé vueltas al asunto, quiero la verdad.

—Desde el día del Desfile —suspira—. La primera vez que Vince nos trajo pan.

Mi corazón late apresuradamente. Entonces, es cierto. Como pude ser tan estúpida, como pude ser tan… Quiero llorar, gritar pero hago lo mejor que sé: me enojo. El hecho de que mi madre lo sepa desde el día del Desfile me indigna -y es el pretexto que necesito para explotar sin tener que decir la verdad. ¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?!

—Si no te dije nada fue porque no encontré el momento oportuno de hacerlo.

— ¿El momento oportuno? No me vengas con eso. ¡Han pasado dos semanas! —no puedo evitar gritarle—. ¡Tuviste tiempo de sobra!

—Sí, dos semanas en las que tus emociones van y vienen. Si no estabas enojada por esto, te enojabas por lo otro; o llorabas o estabas triste o te volvías a enojar. A ver, Katniss, realmente, si yo te hubiera dicho lo que Peeta piensa hacer, antes de ayer, ¿me hubieras creído? ¿O te hubieras enfurecido conmigo y tachado de mentirosa?

Me obligo a calmarme porque, mal que me pese, tiene razón. Seguramente le hubiera gritado un sinfín de improperios, dicho que estaba loca y, por último, ignorarla de vuelta como hice tantos años.

—Le prometí a Prim que cuidaría de ti y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si no te dije nada fue por tu salud mental. Estabas tan voluble que no quería perjudicarte más —me toma de las manos—. La noche del Desfile, Vince, además de traernos pan, me aseguró que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que Peeta iba a cuidar de Prim sobre todas las cosas. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero el día que Peeta declaró estar enamorado de ti, todo quedo claro: sabía que él iba a protegerla hasta el final.

— ¿Pero, al inicio de Los Juegos él dijo cosas horribles de nosotras, de Prim, no pensaste que se trataba de una trampa? —pregunto porque me siento una idiota. La verdad estuvo todo el tiempo frente a mis ojos y no la supe ver.

—No sé los motivos que tuvo Peeta para decir esas cosas, pero no fue suficiente para dudar de él. Es tan _parecido_ a su padre que no me cabía en la cabeza semejante deslealtad y oportunismo. Y el tiempo me dio la razón.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en el panadero? No lo entiendo. Sé que fueron amigos pero eso fue hace mucho —trato de aferrarme a algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de que sea mentira todo lo que estoy comenzando a asimilar. Quiero que me diga que todo es una broma, que Peeta es el desalmado y traidor del primer día, que nada ha cambiado. No quiero creer lo que ahora sé.

—Hace años, antes de conocer a Rita, él estaba enamorado de _otra_ mujer pero no era correspondido… y para que esa mujer estuviera con el hombre que ella en realidad amaba, él se hizo a un lado, tranquilamente y _feliz_ por la pareja. Esa nobleza es lo que me hace confiar en él.

Vaya, el panadero enamorado antes de conocer a su esposa. Qué mala suerte que no fuese correspondido, me atrevería a jurar que cualquier mujer lo hubiera hecho feliz en lugar de la bruja amargada con la que se casó. Pero también, si tanto la quería, ¿por qué no luchó por ella? ¿Por qué no la enamoró?

Bueno, son cuestiones que no entiendo y que prefiero no saber. Ahora, lo importante, es que Peeta está en peligro… y que busca regresar a Prim a casa.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en que Peeta…? ¿Crees que está bien lo que quiere hacer? —pregunto, con brusquedad, ya que al decirme esto, quizá, sea así. ¿Cómo puede aceptarlo tan tranquilamente?

—No me malentiendas. No puedo estar más que triste por la decisión de Peeta, me duele verlo así, por él, por Vince, por el resto de su familia, en fin, por todo. No me gustaría que muriera… Pero si es que Prim regresa, le estaré eternamente agradecida. Y de ser el caso contrario, también. No podría odiarlo si algo le pasa a tu hermana porque sé que hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerla. Más bien, trataría de ayudarlo a no hundirse, a que no termine como Haymitch Abernathy. Pase lo que pase, mi respeto y admiración por él no cambiará.

Y siento otra bofetada de verdad restregarse en mi cara. No había pensado en eso. ¿Qué tal que mi Patito…? ¿Qué si le pasa algo? Mi primer pensamiento sería dejarme morir por mi incompetencia como hermana mayor y responsable de ella… ¿Pero, y Peeta? Si él regresa, ¿qué pasará? Recuerdo como se puso por la muerte de la pequeña del 11 y el sentimiento de culpa que lo embarga –y sé que es algo con lo que cargará el resto de su vida. Mi madre tiene razón, él ha hecho todo lo posible por cuidar de mi hermana, no puedo odiarlo. También me gustaría ayudarlo, de ser el caso. Pienso en Haymitch, parece que la vida de Vencedor no es muy satisfactoria, y no me gustaría verlo borracho y destruyendo su vida por algo de lo que él, en primer lugar, no tiene culpa.

No fue él quien creó Los Juegos.

.

No puedo dejar de mirar al panadero.

Después de la revelación de mi madre, sobre el pasado del señor y las intenciones de Peeta para con Prim, entiendo el parecido que tienen.

Si es verdad que Peeta está enamorado de mí, lo más seguro es que esa sea la razón por la que busca mantener con vida a mi hermana: él hará lo mismo que su papá.

Una especie de tonta felicidad me embarga. Sé que es ridículo, viendo las circunstancias, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme feliz. Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan… significativo para mí. Nunca se habían preocupado por nosotras, el contrario, cuando murió mi padre nos quedamos solas y nadie nos ayudó. Más que _él_. Y ahora es igual. No sólo le pidió a su papá que viera por nosotras, también cuida de mi hermana y la ha protegido desde el principio y le ha dado lo que yo, aunque me haya esforzado, nunca pude: el cariño, la fuerza y el cuidado que sólo nuestro padre podía haberle dado.

Y lo sé porque Prim lo dijo ayer delante de todo Panem. No tenía por qué mentir. La estrecha relación que ellos formaron no se dio en la Arena, ésta sólo sirvió para desarrollarla. Todo viene de sus días en el Capitolio.

Me gustaría hacer algo por los Mellark; algo que los hiciera sentir mejor, quizá, unas cuantas palabras de aliento o de agradecimiento, pero sé que de nada serviría, y menos al ser, indirectamente, la causante de la _decisión_ de su hijo. ¿Qué pensarán sobre eso? ¿Nos odiarán? ¿Desearán silenciosamente que algo le pase a mi hermana? ¿O estarán de acuerdo con lo que hace Peeta? Difícil saberlo.

Estamos reunidos otra vez en la plaza. Es cierto lo que dijo el panadero de que, al estar rodeados de gente, lo hace más fácil -al menos puedo hacerme la fuerte y si me quiebro, será a la par que todos, así nadie podrá fijarse en mí. La transmisión comienza mostrándonos el ambiente que se vive en el Capitolio. Es tan aterrador el contraste de aquí y allá, que me enfurezco: mientras nosotros, al menos mi madre, los Mellark y yo, estamos preocupados por la situación de Peeta, ellos están radiantes y felices por la tragedia que envuelve al _Trágico Distrito_. Tienen fotos de todos los tamaños donde están Peeta y Prim en distintas etapas: algunos sostienen imágenes del día del Desfile, otros de la entrevista; unos más, de cuando se abrazaron durante su reencuentro, otros tantos, de cuando Prim le confesó sus sentimientos y estaban frente a frente. No queda nada de la tristeza de ayer. Creo que nadie se acuerda de la pequeña Rue. Es indignante lo fácil que olvidan y superan la muerte.

Se arremolinan contra los reporteros y comienzan a parlotear sobre sus pronósticos y deseos: _"Pobre, Peeta, hagan algo por ayudarlo",_ chilla alguien –idiota, si son ellos mismos quienes tienen su vida en sus manos y en su exorbitante fortuna; _"Oh, pobre Distrito 12, no serán ganadores: si Peeta muere, la pequeña Prim no tendrá oportunidad",_ se lamentan algunos; _"Queremos un enfrentamiento entre el chico del 2 y el galante Peeta. Será una pelea sensacional",_ gritan unos –son doblemente idiotas. ¡Cómo pretenden que Peeta se enfrente al chico monstruoso si está muriendo!; _"Pues yo creo que el chico del 11 ganará",_ argumentan otros; _"No, lo mejor será que se enfrenten los tres chicos. Esa pelea será una garantía", _argumentan unos más_;_ _"Ni una ni otra, la adorable Prim ganará y regresará a casa",_ se escucha; _"Pues yo apuesto por el chico del 2 y la chica del 1. Ellos siempre demuestran ser los mejores competidores",_ gritan otros cuantos…

Después de escuchar tanta basura capitolina, los conductores comienzan a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en este día, alternando con imágenes: los Profesionales, enojados, desesperados, cansados y hambrientos, siguen tratando de conseguir algo decente que comer pero se ve, a leguas, que no tienen idea de qué. Prim, fácilmente, podría identificar algunos vegetales, raíces y bayas como para darse un verdadero banquete. Caesar comenta que este año los Distritos favoritos han sufrido más que en Juegos anteriores.

Me alegro por ello.

Tresh, salió de su zona de confort y espía al par de Profesionales que restan. Ojalá los atacará y se mataran entre ellos. Eso lo haría más fácil para Peeta y mi Patito; aunque, rápidamente alejo ese pensamiento: si ellos fueran los dos finalistas, sería como en mi sueño. No, no, no. No quiero pensar en eso, al menos por ahora.

Se queda un tiempo considerable viendo lo que hacen y dicen pero, al final, se da la vuelta y regresa a lo suyo. No sé qué es lo que espera.

Peeta, tal cual como dijo mi madre, está profundamente dormido y tiembla constantemente. Se ve pálido y sudoroso. Prim limpia la herida, sin necesidad de quitarle la ropa, sólo levanta la playera, y trata de bajarle la fiebre: moja un pedazo de tela y lo pone en su frente; levanta un poco su cabeza y lo forza a tomar pequeños sorbos de agua, incluso un par de bayas, pero esto sólo provoca que lo devuelva.

Está peor de lo que imaginé.

Cierran la toma de los Tributos y se centran en los conductores. Se sorprenden por la capacidad de sanadora de Prim y su eficiente conocimiento; bromean sobre lo mal que lo están pasando los dos Profesionales que quedan y teorizan sobre el posible plan de Tresh. De Peeta, dicen que es una lástima lo que le pasa. Aseguran que si él hubiese llegado a la final, habría dado un buen espectáculo. Ya lo dan por muerto.

Idiotas.

Termina el programa. La gente comienza a dispersarse. Los Mellark se van, sin decir nada. Hoy no hubo saludo o contacto alguno hacia nosotras de su parte. Seguramente no quieren hablar con nadie y lo que menos necesitan son palabras de aliento ni miradas tristes que no van a lograr que su hijo regrese. Es entendible. Yo mandaría al demonio a todo mundo de ser al revés.

Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Gale. Es raro que no esté con nosotras.

.

El sonido de las trompetas nos sorprende.

Es inusual que una repetición comience de esa manera pero me tenso por completo al saber lo que eso significa.

—Atención, Tributos —se oye la voz de Claudius Templesmith. La pantalla se divide en tres recuadros donde se ven las reacciones de los finalistas—. Mañana, al mediodía, están invitados a un Banquete en la Cornucopia —hace una pausa. Los Profesionales se miran intrigados, Tresh también lo está. Peeta, por el fuerte ruido, logró despertarse y parece alerta; Prim le ayuda a incorporarse un poco hasta que queda sentado y recargado en la dura piedra—. Pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente. Repito: en la Cornucopia, al mediodía, encontraran lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con el número de su Distrito… Para algunos, será su última oportunidad.

Se acabó, sólo quedan sus palabras flotando en el aire.

Los banquetes son particulares porque, o pueden tratarse de un verdadero banquete, con comida buena y a montones, o también puede ser que dejen un mendrugo en condiciones poco optimas pero que asegure un encuentro entre los Tributos y, por ende, muerte y diversión.

Algo _desesperadamente_. Está claro que comida no es, al menos para Prim y Peeta, a ellos les va bien con lo poco que tienen y lo que puede recolectar mi hermana. A los demás, pueden ser un sinfín de opciones de qué es lo que necesitan pero, para el caso del Distrito 12, está claro.

—Peeta… tu medicina —susurra Prim, esperanzada.

—No —dice Peeta—. No nos vamos a arriesgar.

—Claro que no nos vamos a arriesgar. Sólo yo.

Me quedo helada por la seguridad con la que Prim lo dice. No está asustada. Está dispuesta a todo por él.

—De ninguna manera, Prim. Estamos juntos en esto y no te vas a arriesgar por mí. Te lo prohíbo.

— ¿Y tú si puedes ponerte en peligro por mí? —alega, molesta y frunciendo el ceño—. No es justo. No voy a quedarme aquí viéndote morir.

—No me moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no irás —trata de convencerla. Prim puede ser igual de testaruda que yo.

—No puedo hacerlo. Iré y no hay nada que puedas hacer.

—Prim, piensa un poco. Nuestra mejor opción es dejar que luchen entre ellos, los que quedan, y dejar que… —se traba con la palabra. No es un bonito pensamiento el desear muertes pero, como él dice, es su mejor y única opción. Tampoco me agrada el hecho de que Prim se exponga de esa manera. No tiene oportunidad contra esos brutos—. Quizá, después del banquete, _esto termine_.

— ¿Y después, Peeta? ¿Y si solamente quedamos nosotros, qué pasará? —pregunta, triste.

—No te preocupes por eso, al menos por ahora.

—Sí, sí me preocupo porque sé cuáles son tus intenciones y no lo voy a permitir. Ahora tú estás bajo mi cuidado y tendrás que obedecerme —sentencia. Peeta suelta un pequeño suspiro y sonríe de lado.

—Está bien, _Nenita_, tú ganas —Prim asiente, satisfecha—. Pero iremos los dos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Tú no puedes ir así, estás herido —su expresión es de puro miedo—. No aguantarías, Peeta.

—A ver, Prim, yo estoy bajo tu cuidado y debo obedecerte, ¿no? —mi hermana asiente—. Y tú estás bajo mi cuidado y debes obedecerme también. Así que, si tú vas yo voy y nos cuidaremos mutuamente. Más te vale aceptar… o sino, soy capaz de arrastrarme, si es necesario, y seguirte.

—Pero…

—Ni una palabra más —la interrumpe. También es bastante testarudo—. Vamos a ir los dos, cuando estemos ahí, tú te esconderás y yo iré por la mochila. Cuando la tenga, saldremos corriendo de regreso para acá.

— ¿Y si te encuentras con alguno de los Profesionales o Tresh y te ataca? No tienes forma de defenderte. Es mejor que yo vaya por la medicina, soy rápida…

—Bien, bien. Eso es cierto, pero, quizá, si tú te escondes mientras yo voy por la mochila, podrías provocar algún tipo de distracción para que ninguno se me acerque, ¿no crees?

—Podría ser —acepta, pensativa.

—Entonces, hay que descansar. Mañana temprano decidiremos qué harás… ya tengo una idea pero necesito pensar los pro y los contra para que no se salga de control.

Prim asiente, no muy convencida.

Los Profesionales teorizan sobre lo que esperan encontrar mañana en el Banquete: Cato cree que será algún tipo de arma infalible contra los Tributos que restan y se ve visiblemente emocionado –quizá porque es su oportunidad de acabar con todos y regresar glorioso a su Distrito; Glimmer piensa que es comida ya que tienen un par de armas y lo que más necesitan ahora es alimentarse bien. Puede ser cualquiera de las dos opciones… o las dos. Mientras, deciden alejarse de la Cornucopia y pasar la noche, y parte del día, en otro lado. Saben que no pueden interferir en un evento como éste y su presencia ahí, antes de la hora del Banquete, sólo lo retrasaría.

Es difícil saber qué piensa Tresh, pero por sus circunstancias, creo que lo que enviarán será un arma, ya que, por lo visto, no carga con alguna. Comida tiene, y de sobra; supo racionar muy bien su botella de agua y, a pesar de que ya la terminó, mañana podría ser su oportunidad para deshacerse de los Profesionales y aprovecharse del lago. Sólo espero que no se encuentre con Peeta o Prim. Eso sería desastroso.

Comienza el himno. Sigue el recuento de muertes pero el cielo sólo les regala oscuridad.

Termina la transmisión de los eventos en vivo y pasan a lo que sucedió el resto de la tarde.

Por un lado, con Tresh y los Profesionales, las cosas siguieron igual que hoy en la mañana y en la tarde: unos buscando, desesperada y cansinamente, la forma de sobrevivir; el otro, sin mostrar algún plan. Parece ser que el misterio ha sido su mejor aliado y la mejor táctica.

Por otra parte, con Peeta y Prim si hubo algo de actividad.

Peeta estuvo toda la tarde dormido y delirando por la fiebre. Se escuchaban algunos pequeños susurros en los que nombraba a Prim, al panadero y a mí. No sé qué especie de alucinaciones tenía pero no creo que hayan sido algo bueno ya que un _'perdón'_ acompañaba nuestras menciones.

Pero eso fue todo de su parte. El mérito y la parte emotiva se lo llevó Prim.

Mientras él deliraba y alucinaba, mi hermana lo cuidaba y trataba de bajar su temperatura. Cuando comenzó a nombrarnos dolorosamente, Prim se quebró. Se alejó un momento de él y alzó la vista al cielo en busca de atención.

—El día de la Cosecha —comienza, dejando caer sus lágrimas y sentándose en el duro suelo—, lo único que sentía era miedo. Se trataba de mi primer año y, supongo, era lo normal. Me di cuenta de lo distinto que es estar del otro lado de la cuerda que nos separa de nuestros familiares y de aquellos más que se han librado de salir elegidos. Me sentía más pequeña de lo que realmente soy, sentía que el corazón se salía de mi pecho y rogaba por encontrar la forma de salir de ahí y regresar a casa. Un pensamiento cobarde, sí, pero era lo único que podía pensar. Cuando mi nombre salió de la urna, estúpidamente, mire a todos lados, tratando de identificar a la persona que sería Tributo. Fue un acto reflejo, yo siempre veía que todos hacían eso. Pero caí en la cuenta de que era yo cuando las demás niñas comenzaron a alejarse de mí, abriéndome camino al escenario. No había nadie más en el Distrito que se llamara Primrose Everdeen.

—Al llegar con Effie, mi mundo se detuvo. Estaba en shock; ni siquiera me di cuenta de quién era el otro Tributo hasta que nos pidieron darnos la mano. Y entonces lo reconocí: el hijo menor de los panaderos. Nunca había hablado con él, pero, cómo Peeta dijo: _"El que saliera mi nombre en la Cosecha fue un golpe de suerte". _En mi caso, fue igual.

Me sorprende escuchar esto último. La temerosa Prim aceptando que salir elegida en la Cosecha fue buena suerte, es, simplemente, imposible de creer.

Mi madre se acerca un poco más a mí y toma mi mano, yo la acepto sin rechistar.

—La semana que estuvimos en el Centro de Entrenamiento sirvió para que mi vida cambiara en todos los sentidos —sigue—. El miedo que sentía en casa, no era nada comparado con el que me infundía saber que, quizá, esos eran mis últimos días de vida. Pero él, Peeta, siempre estuvo conmigo. Nunca me dejo sola ni dejo de confiar en mí. Por cada miedo que me inundaba, él peleaba valientemente contra ellos, alejándolos de mí. Por cada lágrima que escurría, él las limpiaba haciéndome sentir mejor. Por cada debilidad que me aquejaba, él me hizo ver que eran una parte de mí y debía aceptarlas, comprenderlas y superarlas, que eso era lo que me haría fuerte. Y así fue. Incluso cuando comenzaron Los Juegos, cuando lo escuché decir que yo le importaba menos que nada, me ayudó a resistir. No puedo negar que me sentí devastada, herida y traicionada, por un momento lo odié, pero los hechos pesaron más que las palabras. No podía concebir que alguien que se portó tan bien conmigo, de un momento a otro, se convirtiera en una persona mala y cruel… y mucho menos él. Fue por eso que decidí seguir nuestro plan y esperarlo. Sabía que todo estaba en mi contra, que era peligroso mantenerme tan cerca de los Profesionales, que, seguramente, todo lo que me dijo fuese verdad, pero necesitaba creer.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Peeta ha hecho tanto por Prim que me reprimo por haber pensado mal y deseado su muerte. Definitivamente, soy una idiota.

—Y, afortunadamente, no me equivoqué —afirma, con una ligera sonrisa—. Tal vez esté mal que confíe rápidamente en las personas, pero sé que hay personas buenas en el mundo. Sé que aún hay esperanza —exhala profundamente—. Por eso, les pido, les suplico que lo ayuden. No lo dejen morir —se suelta a llorar—. Un accidente en las minas me quitó a mi papá... Por favor, no quiero perderlo a él, aún si eso significa que yo tenga que morir. No me importa, con tal de devolverle un poco por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

La miedosa Prim se ha ido. No reconozco a quien veo en estos momentos. Sí, sigue siendo una niña frágil, pero valiente. No queda nada de aquella pequeña aterrada que nos suplicaba que hiciéramos algo por ella antes de ir a Los Juegos. Y lo sé porque está dispuesta a dar su vida por él… como él por ella.

No tiene miedo de morir.

—Gracias, familia Mellark, por su hijo, amigo, hermano… _padre_ —concluye Prim, con una pequeña sonrisa entre tantas lágrimas, y yendo hacia Peeta.

Prim es realmente sorprendente. Puedo jurar que, gracias a que expresó sus sentimientos, consiguió gente dispuesta a patrocinar a Peeta. Y no a cualquiera. Los Patrocinadores deben ser personas, o una persona, real e inmensamente rica para costear la medicina que necesita. El precio debe ser exorbitante.

Los conductores están fascinados con Prim. Comentan que es la historia más hermosa de amor que hayan presenciado y que se sienten orgullosos de que esto tenga lugar en unos Juegos –siempre encuentran la maldita forma de arruinar algo. Alaban a Peeta, a Prim, el sacrificio de ambos y, como debía esperarse, al Capitolio y su generosa forma de hacernos partícipes de algo así.

Es tan asqueroso lo que dicen. ¿Cómo pueden afirmar que, dos chicos que están a un pie de la muerte, es un generoso espectáculo por parte del Gobierno hacia sus ciudadanos? Es aberrante.

Sí, en cierta parte tienen razón: fueron ellos y sus malditos Juegos quienes los juntaron. Pero hasta ahí. Nunca lo hicieron con el propósito de que encontraran, el uno del otro, lo que tanto les hacía falta. No fue preparado que ellos se quisieran como tampoco lo fue que conocieran a Rue. No. Lo único que hicieron fue enviarlos a una muerte segura para su propia diversión. Y no dudo que, tras esa fachada de generosidad, hayan orquestado este Banquete con el fin único de poner a prueba el cariño que se tienen. Casi puedo adivinar sus pensamientos: o Peeta deja morir a Prim, o ella a él… o mi pequeña hermana, realmente, se sacrificará.

Conozco a Prim y sé que lo hará sin dudarlo, incluso Peeta lo haría, ya lo ha demostrado, pero él está, prácticamente, fuera de la jugada. Aunque él se aferre a ir al Banquete, no tiene oportunidad alguna, está demasiado herido y enfermo como para enfrentarse a los otros; y, estoy lo bastante segura de que Prim no se lo permitirá.

La situación dio un aterrador revés al caer en mi hermana toda la responsabilidad.

Ahora es ella quien tiene que demostrar su valentía y cuidar de ambos.

Mi Patito tendrá que luchar.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué creen que haga Prim para evitar que Peeta vaya al Banquete -si es que lo tiene pensado, claro? ¿Irán los dos? ¿Se encontrarán cara a cara con los Profesionales, o con Tresh, y salir librados?

**Aclaraciones fuera de tiempo: **Nada tiene que ver con este capítulo pero, ahí voy. La idea de una Rue (T.T) enamorada de Peeta, salió gracias a mi hermosa sobrina: cuando vio que en mi celular tengo una imagen del Chico del Pan dijo que le gustaba y que quería tener un novio así (mi pequeña tiene 6 años, en menos de un mes los 7). Y, bueno, eso fue lo que pasó. Otra cosita: no quise profundizar en los sentimientos de Rue (T.T) ni dejar en claro su enamoramiento porque me pareció mejor idea expresarlo de la forma en que lo hice: _al final_, concreta y con la intención de darle más impacto (espero haya sido así).

**Aclaraciones no solicitadas sobre este capítulo: **Bien, como dije en un principio, tal vez es un poco "X" el capítulo, pero lo creí conveniente. Quise darle su espacio y la oportunidad a la pequña Prim de brillar y hacer la parte que le corresponde para el show (claro que ella no lo hace con esa intención) y cambiar la situación a que ahora es ella quien tiene el peso sobre sus hombros y el cambio que ha sufrido -ya le tocaba un poco de protagonismo; y que Katniss -por fin- medio superara ese maldito déficit de atención que sufre y empezara a despabilarse... Ah!, y también para empezar a conocer la historia que la Sra. Everdeen tiene que contar respecto a su pasado y su relación con el Panadero, y la relación de éste con su difunto esposo. Respecto al título del capítulo, no sale Prim en su mayoría pero me guié por la parte final en la que ella expone lo que siente y sintió.

Ahora sí: Montse Mellark, Robstar, Alexa-Ángel, Anfitrite, Sole713, Itzel, ShaPer, Alenapo, Saori-Luna, Neo GS, Vale-Misty Cullen, , Guest (Uno de mis dos nombres es... ¡Chan, chan, chan, chan!... Alexandra, así que puedes llamarme así), KoyukiBetts, Swag, DESTACADO117, Mary Mellark, Anónimo, Noemi3, **antes que todo les ofrezco una disculpa por no detenerme a contestar de manera individual pero, en serio, estar tanto tiempo en la computadora y con un ojo mal es complicado, cansado y doloroso. Aún así, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y atención para con este fic.**

También agradezco a los lectores anónimos pr leerme.

Muchas gracias a todos. Besos y abrazos de a montón.

n_n


	22. De lealtad y deslealtad

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, blah, Suzanne Collins, blah, blah, blah... La idea de demostrale a Collins que sus personajes no le pertenecen (del todo) y que no son una pieza más de sus Juegos, es mía, junto con esta adaptación.

**Nota: **Este capítulo, en mi cabeza, parecía mejor de lo que quedó. Hay momentos en los que siento que mi imaginación se desborda de tal manera que raya en lo absurdo. Pero si es bueno, malo o pésimo, sólo lo decidirán ustedes. *suda como cerdo de tantos nervios*

**Nota #2: **Comenzamos con POV de Peeta - POV de Katniss. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

¿Cuánto dolor puede soportar una persona?

No me refiero al dolor físico, creo que ese tiene su límite al morir. Hablo del dolor emocional. ¿Cuántas penas, desgracias, culpas, resentimientos, injusticias, desilusiones, muertes… puede soportar un ser humano? ¿En qué momento sabes que _suficiente es ya suficiente_? ¿Cómo seguir viviendo cuando te han convertido en una bestia… cuando te han quitado tu identidad, cuando te obligan a asesinar?

No puedo sacar de mi mente a mi pequeña Rue y su injusta muerte. Me duele tanto que no sé si podré soportarlo más... y más me duele al pensar en sus hermanitos, en sus papás, y el dolor que estarán sufriendo. Veo a mi pequeña Prim, siendo una víctima directa de tantos horrores que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable a pesar de saber que yo no la obligué a venir. Pienso en mi familia y lo desconcertados y desilusionados que estarán de mí; en las Everdeen, ansiosas por saber que Prim está a nada de regresar a casa y ser felices en adelante. Pienso en mí, trato de rebuscar si aún queda algo del Peeta de antes de Los Juegos pero no lo sé. Me desconozco. O es sólo que, verdaderamente, estoy empezando a conocerme y a darme cuenta que no era la persona tranquila e incapaz de odiar que creí.

Todo esto, bueno y malo, sólo hace que me caiga en pedazos.

Es demasiado doloroso cuando uno se rompe porque al mundo, generalmente, no le importa. Es un cruel recordatorio de que somos muy pequeñitos… frágiles… débiles… pisoteables… un simple despojo. Un mero objeto al que puedes utilizar para un fin y, después, desecharlo, como si nada, para luego conseguir alguien más que haga lo mismo y que corra con la misma suerte… por años y años sin saber cuándo es que este terrible entretenimiento les aburra y encuentren otra forma de degradarnos.

Somos como un pedazo de pan: necesarios para que otros vivan a costa nuestra, cumplir la función de viajar por su cuerpo, nutrirlos, darles fuerza y cuando sienten que se agotan, comer otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Podemos ser un bollo, una magdalena, un panqué, un bizcocho… no importa el sabor, la forma ni la consistencia, somos tan variados como cada Tributo de un diferente Distrito pero nuestra función es la misma.

Me imagino al Presidente, a los Vigilantes, haciendo lo mismo que nosotros un la panadería: preparar la Arena y Los Juegos como preparamos la masa; escoger a los Tributos como cuando escogemos qué tipo de pan hacer; cuando ya los tienen, prepararlos para una muerte segura, así como nosotros amasamos, estiramos, aflojamos y le damos forma a la masa; enviarlos a Los Juegos como cuando metemos el pan al horno… y esperar a que estén listos para ser devorados.

El proceso es el mismo, la única diferencia es que nosotros sentimos todos y cada uno de los pasos. Sufrimos antes, durante y después del proceso.

En estos momentos, me encantaría ser un pedazo de pan. Ser un "Panecito" –como me diría mi papá- es menos complicado que ser una persona.

O, quizá, solamente me encuentro delirando por la fiebre y la falta de sueño.

Anoche, después del anuncio del Banquete y convencer a Prim de que iríamos juntos, no pude dormir. He pasado toda la noche en vela, entre el cansancio, el dolor, los temblores y la vigilia, pensando en una manera para evitar que Prim se exponga por mí… y sí, también la de evitar que se le ocurriera algún tipo de barbaridad y pretender abandonarme por la madrugada. Afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

Al saber lo intensos que son sus sentimientos hacía mí, ahora más que nunca, estoy convencido de que ella debe vivir. Me siento emocionado y vulnerable al saber lo tanto que me quiere. Me dolerá mucho tener que separarnos pero eso, el sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer, es el mismo que un _verdadero padre y hermano mayor_ harían, estoy completamente seguro.

Y no habrá nada ni nadie que me convenza de lo contrario.

.

Suena el tercer pitido.

El primero fue el que despertó a Prim y que nos mostró la hora en el cielo: 8am.

La convencí de dormir una hora más. En un principio se rehusó, argumentando que no la despertaría, pero al hacerle ver que no hay manera de saber la hora aquí y que por esa misma razón los Vigilantes mandarían las alarmas cada hora para orientarnos, accedió. No es como que el fuerte sonido no la haría despertar de todos modos.

Al sonar la segunda alarma, se despertó, sobresaltada, y preparó un desayuno ligero para mí –agua y unas cuantas bayas que logré no devolver- y un desayuno más pesado para ella. Dijo que la fiebre ha cesado un poco pero que no hay que ponernos felices hasta que tengamos la medicina. Limpió mi herida y pude ver las delgadas líneas rojas más largas, e ir directo a mí corazón.

No tengo remedio… en cualquier momento, horas, quizá, moriré.

Ahora que la tercera alarma sonó, y que tenemos solamente dos horas antes del gran evento, suelto el plan:

—Prim, escúchame, pero escúchame con atención. Es un plan un tanto arriesgado, más para ti que para mí, y por eso no debes perder detalle de lo que voy a decirte.

—Está bien —asiente, con una inimaginable seguridad—. Confía en mí.

—Siempre —le aseguro, porque no podría no hacerlo—. En más o menos media hora comenzamos a desplazarnos a la Cornucopia —explico—. Antes de llegar, dejaremos una distancia prudente y buscaremos el árbol más alto y más frondoso… tú lo escalaras, hasta llegar a una altura segura y en que el vasto follaje te esconda bien. Ahí te quedarás hasta que den las doce, mientras, yo me acercaré más y más y trataré de camuflajearme entre los arbustos. Cuando sea la hora, sin perder un solo segundo, correré hacia la mochila y la tomaré…

— ¿Y yo, qué voy a hacer? —me interrumpe, frunciendo el ceño. Se ve hermosa.

—_Nenita_, no me interrumpas. A eso voy —me obligo a sonar un poco seco—. Como tú estarás trepada en el árbol, podrás ver la Cornucopia y la mesa donde dejen las mochilas y, por lo tanto, sabrás que es hora. Tu parte consiste en causar la distracción justo en ese momento: grita, grita como una loca. Puedes decir mi nombre o el de cualquiera de los otros… o gritar que se acercan unos terribles mutos, cualquier cosa que nos haga ganar unos cuantos segundos. Yo sabré que todo lo que digas es mentira y podré aprovechar la ventaja antes de que los demás reaccionen. ¿Te parece bien?

— ¿Y… y después? ¿Cómo nos reuniremos? —es increíble que le preocupe más esto que el peligro que significa lo que va a hacer. Ni siquiera me preguntó cómo es que pretendo subirla a un árbol cuando en los entrenamientos, en una simple práctica, le daba vértigo.

—Tendrás que permanecer ahí, bien aferrada y tan escondida como puedas. Yo debo alejarme… —su carita se desencaja en preocupación—. Pero no temas, está vez, te lo juro, yo regresaré por ti. Es una promesa.

—Te creo —afirma, sin titubeos, sin desconfiar.

—Perfecto —sonrío porque todo está saliendo tal y cómo lo espere. Extiendo los brazos y me preparo para lo que sigue—. Ahora, ven aquí y dame un fuerte abrazo.

Enrosca sus delgados brazos en mi cintura y yo rodeo su pequeño cuello. Me trago las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar y le susurro mis palabras de despedida.

_Cinco…_

—Prim, si algo sale mal, por favor, cuídate. No, no me interrumpas —digo; se tensa y busca zafarse del abrazo para rebatir pero la aprieto más contra mí.

_Cuatro…_

—Lo que te digo es por si acaso; además de que me siento un poco lucido y quiero decirte lo que significas para mí. No te preocupes —la tranquilizo. Su cuerpo se relaja.

_Tres…_

—Quiero que recuerdes que te quiero, pase lo que pase, eso no pueden quitártelo… ni quitármelo a mí. Quiero que sepas que has sido un maravilloso sueño dentro de esta horrible realidad y no me cansaré nunca de repetir que soy un Vencedor por el mero hecho de haberte conocido.

_Dos…_

— Recuerda que siempre habrá una parte de nosotros, aunque sea la más diminuta, que _no les pertenece_. Esa pequeña parte de nuestra integridad es lo que nos hace ser más que _una pieza más de sus Juegos._ Nunca la pierdas, ¿quedó claro? —mi pequeña asiente y se aferra más a mí.

Sé que a ojos del Capitolio está mal lo que acabo de decir, pero como no tengo la intención de salir con vida de aquí, no me preocupo. Tenía que decírselo; quiero asegurarme que cuando Prim regrese a casa, no reviva tanto horror y que el último recuerdo que tenga de mí, no sea el de un sagaz asesino, sino el de alguien que, a pesar de todo lo malo que ha hecho, guardó, en lo más profundo de su ser, un pedacito de integridad y que se negó a jugar a los términos del Capitolio buscando mi propia supervivencia por encima de ella. Quiero que se dé cuenta de cuanto la quiero.

Porque sí, _soy una pieza más_… pero una pieza que tiene un fin muy distinto al esperado.

Porque sí, _todavía_ queda un poco del Peeta de antes de esta barbarie.

_Uno…_

—Es hora. Vámonos. —digo, mientras deshago el abrazo.

Nos incorporamos. Cuando comenzamos a caminar, pongo en marcha la última parte del plan.

Y cuento hasta 20.

.

—_Perdóname, Prim_ —acaricio su mejilla lentamente, le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y me levanto, dispuesto a terminar con esto.

Antes de irme, tomo un cuchillo de la mochila, el más largo y afilado. Saco uno de los pequeños que tengo en la bolsa del pantalón y lo dejo a un lado de Prim. Si algo sale mal, es mejor que ella tenga uno pequeño y bien escondido, así, si alguien la ataca, ella podrá defenderse. Nadie sospecharía.

Le echo un último vistazo y comienzo mi andar hacía la Cornucopia.

Al pensar y pensar una manera de evitar que Prim fuese a la Cornucopia, _esta_ fue la única que encontré. Sé que cuando se dé cuenta, y si yo no regreso –que es lo más seguro-, me odiara, pero no me importa. Es un riesgo que merece la pena correr, y que espero que con el paso del tiempo lo entienda y me perdone.

Me conmovió tanto la forma tan valiente y segura con la que expresó su deseo de arriesgarse por ir en busca de la medicina que necesito, que no pude más que convencerme que todo lo que he hecho, y haré, bien vale la pena. Prim ha demostrado ser fuerte y está a un paso de regresar a casa.

Mi participación en Los Juegos _ha terminado_.

Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces. Me quito las botas para no hacer tanto ruido y las dejo tiradas. Ya no las necesitaré. Sigo mi camino. Inhalo y exhalo otra vez. Mentiría si dijera que no me siento nervioso o con miedo pero mi determinación es más fuerte. Me repito incesantemente que esto lo hago, no por la medicina y querer curarme, sino por ella. Por mi hermosa y valiente _hermanita_.

Suena la cuarta y última alarma. Son las 11.

Inhalo y exhalo por última vez… y me echo a correr.

.

La herida duele, y punza fuertemente.

Me detengo en mi carrera y cojo un poco de oxígeno. Me siento mal, creo que voy a vomitar. Estoy sudando como nunca en mi vida. Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. Me da la impresión de que mis órganos saldrán por mi herida, la presión es insoportable. Pero no puedo echarme para atrás. Sé que estoy a punto de llegar porque ya pasé el lugar… el lugar donde murió Rue. Me obligo a ir más despacio y caminar con cautela. No puedo dejar que noten mi presencia antes de tiempo.

En estos momentos, quizá, Prim recupere la conciencia, realmente no lo sé, pero de ser así, no me preocupa que me siga: lo más seguro es que tarde en reponerse y en orientarse. Sé lo que hice y cómo para no causarle más daño del que su delicado cuerpo resistiría. Como nunca pensé venir a Los Juegos, casi no tomaba en serio mis clases de lucha libre, era más como un entretenimiento, pero agradezco el haber prestado la suficiente atención y, más que la fuerza, entender la técnica y no soltar solamente golpes a lo bruto. De lo que estoy completamente seguro, es que perdió la conciencia por, al menos, una media hora. Tiempo más que adecuado para tomarle una gran ventaja.

Estoy demasiado débil y enfermo para una pelea contra los demás, lo sé, pero eso no me va a impedir luchar y tratar de terminar con esto de una maldita vez. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo es el que llevo aquí; lo que son unos cuantos días allá afuera, para mí es una eternidad.

Y una eternidad en Los Juegos, es más de lo que puedo soportar.

.

Estoy frente a la apertura de la Cornucopia.

No hay rastro de ninguno de los otros Tributos; aunque, claro, entre la enorme maleza en la que estoy metido, no logro distinguir más que el inmenso cuerno.

Todo el cuerpo me duele. Estoy temblando, sudando y apretando los dientes y los puños para ahogar cualquier quejido que me delate. Me fuerzo a mantener los ojos abiertos y no dejar que el cansancio se apodere de mí. Soy un idiota, debí de haber dormido aunque sea un par de horas… O haberme quedado con Prim y dejar que entre ellos se matarán… O no haber permitido que Clove me hiriera, en primer lugar, para no tener que pasar por esto. Me pregunto qué habrá motivado a los Vigilantes a organizar un Banquete. ¿Tan aburridos y defraudados estarán con nuestra participación para llegar a esto? ¿Las cosas no van como se espera? ¿O querrán que ya acabe y así, los ciudadanos del Capitolio, ir corriendo a cobrar el dinero por sus apuestas? Bueno, cualquiera puede ser la respuesta.

La verdadera cuestión es, ¿qué habrá hecho o dicho Haymitch para conseguir que alguien nos patrocinara? Estoy seguro que él no rompería su promesa de enviar algo solamente necesario para Prim. ¿Lo habrán obligado a tratar de conseguir la inmensa cantidad de dinero para mi medicina? No sé por qué, pero me imagino a una sentimental y mandona Effie exigiéndole que me ayude. Sí. ¿Quién más? ¿O será que seguimos siendo tan populares como en las entrevistas? Como me gustaría saber qué pasa afuera… de preferencia estando en el Distrito 12, concretamente, en mi casa.

Mi casa.

Ese lugar en el que pasé mi corta vida, ahora me suena tan lejano e inexistente, que me pregunto si no estoy soñando; si todo esto no es más que una terrible pesadilla como aquellas que me aquejaban un día antes de la Cosecha.

El miedo, combinado con el dolor, comienza a hacer camino hacia mi cabeza. Ya no sé si estoy temblando por causa de mi herida o porque la terrible verdad de lo que está a punto de pasar me cae de golpe: voy a morir. Y siento pánico y quiero correr, huir de aquí, regresar con mi pequeña, ver a mi papá, a Katniss, a Delly, a todos.

_Voy a morir y lo sé_.

Noto movimiento en el suelo.

_Me restan unos cuantos minutos y lo sé._

El suelo delante de la Cornucopia se divide en dos y surge una mesa redonda de metal.

_Mi familia será testigo y lo sé._

En la mesa hay tres mochilas negras, dos grandes con el número 2 –y el 1, debajo de éste- y 11, y una mediana con el número 12.

_Tal vez muera de una forma lenta y tortuosa… y lo sé._

Suena el clic de la mesa al encajar en el suelo.

Mi cuerpo no se mueve. Estoy tenso. Congelado. No quiero… Soy un maldito cobarde por cambiar mi plan a último momento pero tengo miedo de morir. Es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Dejaré que se maten entre los otros y regresaré con…

_Pienso en Prim… y lo sé._

¿Acaso no he hecho todo, hasta matar, por ella? ¿No es el regresarla a casa mi primer y único plan? ¿No es esta la oportunidad que esperé para terminar con todo esto? Soy un verdadero imbécil… Imbécil, cobarde y estúpido.

Mi cuerpo responde y comienzo a correr hacia la mesa. He perdido un par de minutos pero no veo a nadie más. Me digo que si logro tomar la medicina sin ninguna complicación, regresaré de inmediato con Prim y ya. Si no, pues…

Estoy tan cerca, apunto de tomar la mochila y sin nadie a la vista, y, de la nada, un fuerte impacto me hace caer al suelo. Caigo con tanta fuerza que todo el aire de mis pulmones se extingue. No puedo respirar. No puedo abrir los ojos. Me duele la espalda, la cabeza, la herida. Siento que me ahogo. Escucho unos cuantos murmuros a un lado de mí, quizá sean risas, no distingo bien y no me importa. Sólo lucho por inspirar, por espirar, por lo que sea para conseguir un poco de oxígeno.

—Volvemos a vernos, _Chico Amoroso_ —su voz me saca del aturdimiento. Tenía que ser precisamente él. Abro lentamente los ojos y lo veo, estamos cara a cara. Su mirada destila pura maldad—. ¿Pensaste que podías esconderte por siempre? —-me toma de la playera, obligándome a levantarme un poco—. Me has causado demasiados dolores de cabeza para ser un simple minero: nos engañaste, mataste a Clove, _a mí aliada_, y, seguramente, a Marvel, aunque no es que él importe mucho. No sé de qué te habrás valido para hacerlo pero te felicito, has resultado más inteligente de lo que pensé. Es una verdadera lástima que tus días de gloria estén por terminar, ¿no crees?

Demonios. Esto no tenía que ser así. No tenía que terminar de esta manera. Yo debería estar luchando contra él, herirlo y dejarlo fuera de la jugada para mayor seguridad de Prim. Sin embargo, me encuentro débil y sin fuerzas. Mi única esperanza es que Tresh salga de su escondite y Cato decida entretenerse con él, a menos que Glimmer lo haga. Da igual, sea como sea, estoy perdido.

Me suelta bruscamente e impacto con menos fuerza en el duro suelo. Se incorpora y me apunta con su espada.

—Tienes diez segundos para levantarte y prepararte para darme una buena pelea. Es lo menos que merezco —dice, con una sonrisa retorcida.

Trato de evaluar mis posibilidades pero estoy sin nada. No sé si cuenta con otro tipo de arma además de su espada ni cuál es la ubicación de Glimmer –quizá se encuentre detrás de mí esperando para atacar-, o si es que Tresh aparecerá en algún momento; ni siquiera siento el cuchillo que traía conmigo, sería el colmo que lo haya perdido. No tengo nada.

Doy media vuelta a mi derecha y me pongo en cuatro patas. Trato de levantarme pero no puedo. Me tiemblan los brazos, las piernas; me duele la espalda, la cabeza; la herida punza dolorosamente y mi poca fuerza me abandonó. Me cuesta respirar. Mi vista se nubla. Tengo frío. Mi noción del espacio se altera. Alzo un poco la vista y veo que los árboles y arbustos se acercan y se alejan, se hacen grandes y pequeños, ondean de un lado al otro, enfrente y atrás. El pasto se mueve en pequeñas ondas, como si fuera agua. El suelo se abre y se cierra sin dejarme caer; no se siente tan duro, es como si fuera una esponjosa cama del Capitolio.

Veo a mi papá con su eterna sonrisa, a mis hermanos burlándose de mí –como siempre- y a mi mamá, con los brazos en jarras y su profundo ceño. A pesar de que el suelo no es muy consistente y temo caerme en sus profundidades, comienzo a gatear hacia ellos. Quiero sentirlos, quiero que me protejan, quiero escuchar sus voces tranquilas, burlonas y ariscas. Quiero alejarlos de donde están porque los árboles amenazan con caerles encima y no parecen darse cuenta. Pero entre más me acerco, más se alejan.

Alguien grita sobre correr, matar, Tresh. ¿Qué pasa?

Siento un fuerte golpe. Me dejo caer. Trato de levantarme otra vez pero el mismo golpe me tira y me rueda de espaldas. Ya no puedo más.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas, _Chico Amoroso_? —me dice un borroso Cato.

Otro golpe, ahora es en mi herida. No puedo reprimir los quejidos. Duele. Duele mucho. Siento un enorme peso sobre mí. Diminutas y afiladas agujas entran y salen de mi herida. Quiero gritar que paren pero no puedo hablar. Creo que me voy a desmayar. El dolor es insoportable. Escucho la fuerte voz de Cato, creo que habla sobre dolor, un trato, pero no distingo bien. Otra voz grita algo sobre mutos con desesperación. Todo es confuso.

El claro sonido de _algo_ atravesando _algo_ es lo que hace que abra los ojos.

Veo la sangre salir y escurrir, caliente, en mi rostro.

.

.

.

Dormí alrededor de cuatro horas. Los nervios por lo que va a pasar y el misterioso plan de Peeta me impidieron dormir más. No me siento cansada, estoy ansiosa, preocupada y con miedo. El nudo en mi estómago no me permitió desayunar algo.

A las seis de la mañana, el estruendoso sonido de la tele nos anunció que la transmisión comenzaría dentro de una hora y que sería ininterrumpida hasta el final del Banquete. De más está decir que la visión es obligatoria.

Son las siete de la mañana y estamos en la plaza esperando que sea mediodía para saber el destino del Distrito 12 –al menos yo, lo que pase con los demás me tiene sin cuidado. Hay poca gente pero conforme pase el tiempo sé que irán llegando más hasta que no quepa ni un alfiler. Aunque no estoy segura de que vendrán, ya quiero que lleguen los Mellark. Y Gale, a quien no he visto desde ayer.

Los conductores nos presentan un breve –y aburrido para ellos- resumen de lo que pasó en la madrugada. Nada importante o fuera de lo común: todos los Tributos durmieron con algo de ansiedad durante toda la noche, incluso Peeta, que parecía tratar de mantenerse despierto. Él es quien menos durmió pero tampoco evitó dar unos cuantos cabeceos de cansancio. También comentan que, para ayudar a los Tributos a orientarse, emitirán una alarma cada hora, a partir de las ocho y hasta las once, para que estén preparados.

.

Dicho y hecho, son las ocho y el primer pitido suena despertando a los Tributos –a excepción de Peeta. No tardan mucho tiempo en hacer conclusiones de que es una _ayuda_ por parte de los Vigilantes.

El par de Profesionales comenzó a formar un plan: una hora antes del Banquete, se acercarán a la Cornucopia y se posicionarán, cada uno, a un lado de ésta, Cato a la derecha y Glimmer a la izquierda., escondidos entre los arbustos para que, cuando alguien se acerque, lo ataquen por ambos lados. Si es Tresh, lo mataran entre los dos –parece que sí lo ven como un peligro. Si es Peeta, Cato pide –ordena- que no le toque un solo pelo porque él es _suyo_. Me da tanta rabia escucharlo hablar de Peeta como si fuera un objeto, que desearía estar ahí y patearle el trasero. Glimmer dice que en ese caso, ella pide hacerse cargo de mi hermana. Son unos idiotas.

Tresh, en cuanto sonó la alarma y vio la hora en el cielo, se acercó sigilosamente a la Cornucopia. Cuando llega, se queda unos momentos escondido detrás de la maleza esperando a que los Profesionales salgan. Pero como no ve rastro alguno de ellos, se acerca pausadamente al lago y rellena su botella. Sale disparado hacia su zona y se da un verdadero banquete. Agua, comida y un Tributo en óptimas condiciones es lo que representa. Sigue siendo el más fuerte de todos.

Prim, tras ser convencida por Peeta, vuelve a dormir. Él se queda en la misma posición, con semblante cansado y pensativo. Es todo.

Un poco más de gente está comenzando a llegar a la plaza. Nos dirigen una mirada triste y un breve saludo, pero ninguno de ellos son los Mellark. Ni Gale.

.

Son las nueve y Prim se despierta sobresaltada por la fuerte alarma. Tarda unos instantes en despabilarse y después obliga a Peeta a desayunar unas cuantas bayas y un litro entero de agua –parece que los cuidados de Prim están surtiendo efecto porque se ve un poco mejor, al menos no lo devuelve y la fiebre le ha bajado un poco. Mi hermana, por su parte, toma un desayuno un poco más pesado –bayas, agua y una lata de estofado. Al terminar de desayunar, limpia la herida de Peeta y se pueden ver las rojizas líneas a centímetros de su corazón. Los dos se dan cuenta de esto pero no dicen nada. Si todo sale bien, no habrá de qué preocuparse en unas cuantas horas.

Tresh, camina de un lado a otro, cerca de la Cornucopia, como evaluando sus posibilidades y tramando un plan. No hace más.

Los Profesionales se encuentran impacientes porque llegue la hora. Hablan y hablan sobre las mil y una formas en que se van a deshacer de los otros que me da asco.

Vuelco mi atención a la creciente multitud, esperanzada por ver a los Mellark. Las personas comienzan a abrir el paso y antes de verlos, sé que están aquí. Los hermanos tienen los ojos rojos y caminan sin emoción alguna; el panadero viene abrazando a su esposa –por hoy no la llamaré bruja- y dando leves asentimientos a las personas a su paso. Al llegar a nosotras, nos saludan con un 'Buenos días' sin emoción alguna y clavan su vista en la pantalla.

—Hola —me susurran en el oído y me sobresalto.

Es Madge.

Le sonrío levemente. Hace días que no la veía, ni siquiera había pensado en ella. Me siento un poco mejor al tenerla aquí. Es lo más cercano a una amiga que he tenido y su apoyo es más de lo que puedo desear. Se aleja un poco para ir a saludar a los Mellark y después regresa a mí lado.

Ahora solamente me falta Gale para poder soportar todo lo que se avecina. Lo busco con la mirada entre la multitud pero no lo veo. ¿Será que no vendrá? ¿Es capaz de dejarme abandonada en estos momentos? No, él no haría eso. Entonces, ¿dónde estará?

—Ayer estaba haciendo una colecta —susurra nuevamente Madge.

— ¿Una colecta? ¿Quién? ¿Tú? —pregunto, sin entender.

—No, Gale.

— ¿Gale? ¿Y para qué? —esto no tiene sentido. Él no necesita hacer colectas, es demasiado orgulloso como yo para andar pidiendo ayuda a pesar de lo desesperados que estamos por no poder ir a cazar.

—Ayer en la mañana, fue a buscar a mi papá y le preguntó si había algún tipo de reglas o condiciones para patrocinar a alguien desde este Distrito —dice en voz baja. Veo a mi madre de reojo pero ella está entretenida con la transmisión—. Mi padre le dijo que no había algo que lo impidiera, que solamente tendría que darle el dinero para que él lo depositara en una cuenta y dar el aviso al Capitolio sobre la cantidad y el regalo deseado… O bien, darle el objeto en cuestión para mandarlo, aunque este proceso es más tardado por las pruebas que le hacen hasta que determinen que no es sospechoso. El punto es que mi papá le pregunto lo que quería hacer y Gale dijo que se había organizado una pequeña colecta entre unas cuantas personas para la medicina de Peeta.

¿Cómo es posible? ¿Gale ayudando a Peeta? Sé que mi supuesto primo es una buena persona, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con Peeta. Se supone que nunca en su vida han intercambiado una sola palabra. Parece que se tomó muy en serio eso de que eran 'buenos amigos'. Ahora entiendo por qué no lo vi ayer en todo el día.

—Después del anuncio del Banquete, Gale fue a devolverle a mi padre la cantidad que él había puesto. Supongo que estará haciendo lo mismo con las demás personas —parece que se dio cuenta que estaba buscándolo y contestó a mi silenciosa pregunta.

Y me dijo más de lo que debía saber.

.

Son las diez.

La plaza se llena cada hora más y el Círculo de la Ciudad está a reventar. Las imágenes de Peeta y Prim abundan y opacan a unas cuantas más de los otros Tributos. Pero el cariño que desbordan hacia el Distrito 12, contrasta con la tabla de posiciones: Tresh y Cato se perfilan como los favoritos, dejando por debajo a Peeta, Prim y a la chica del 1.

Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy, Gale, Madge y el señor Undersee, Sae y su nieta, Darius, el viejo Cray –estos dos últimos, Agentes de la Paz-, Rooba -la carnicera, y su familia-, Ripper –la que vende alcohol- y unos cuantos más de mis clientes habituales del Quemador, están reunidos aquí, a un lado de nosotras. Apoyando a los Mellark, se encuentran algunos maestros del colegio –en especial de deportes-, los tres chicos con los que siempre se juntaba Peeta en la escuela, la sonriente Delly Cartwright, su hermano y sus papás –los zapateros del Distrito-, amigos de los hermanos y, supongo, del panadero. Y más, muchos más que no reconozco.

Hay cariño y apoyo de sobra para que todo salga bien, aunque sólo sea a base de pensamientos.

Los Profesionales practican con los árboles antes de comenzar a andar. Un espadazo por aquí, otro por allá, y me convenzo de que el tal Cato es más que bueno con la espada. La chica, Glimmer, es buena con el arco pero la distancia en que practica es muy corta. Parece que no es tan buena en distancias largas. Eso podría ser una ventaja.

Tresh está, exactamente, en la Cornucopia. Bebe agua del lago a montones, lava su cara y se pone a inspeccionar el lugar. Al ver que no hay nadie, decide esconderse en la maleza que se encuentra detrás de la Cornucopia.

Peeta por fin dice el plan: los dos se van a acercar a la Cornucopia. Prim se trepará a un árbol y será quien cause una distracción para que Peeta pueda ir por la mochila, él se aleja y después regresa por mi hermana. Diciéndolo así, suena bastante fácil pero hay demasiadas cosas en contra. En primer lugar, que se topen con los Profesionales antes de siquiera llegar; o que les cause más trabajo del que creen que Prim se suba al árbol, ella no sabe trepar; también está la opción de que Peeta termine desmayado por el esfuerzo; que la distracción de Prim no surta efecto y masacren a Peeta en el intento… y una infinidad más de errores. Pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Que alguno de los dos vaya solo no es opción. Tienen que permanecer juntos. Sea como sea. Sólo tengo que rogar porque el plan funcione.

—Ahora, ven aquí y dame un fuerte abrazo —le dice Peeta, con una enorme sonrisa.

Prim obedece inmediatamente y se funden en un abrazo lleno de cariño. Es sorprendente lo bien que encajan, la ternura que transmiten. Es como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Peeta parece conmovido y habla con voz rota:

—Prim, si algo sale mal, por favor, cuídate. No, no me interrumpas —dice, cuando mi hermana buscaba deshacer el abrazo—. Lo que te digo es por si acaso; además de que me siento un poco lucido y quiero decirte lo que significas para mí. No te preocupes.

Mi Patito se tranquiliza, no se le ve la cara ya que Peeta la tiene abrazada por el cuello, pero deja de removerse.

—Quiero que recuerdes que te quiero, pase lo que pase, eso no pueden quitártelo… ni quitármelo a mí. Quiero que sepas que has sido un maravilloso sueño dentro de esta horrible realidad y no me cansaré nunca de repetir que soy un Vencedor por el mero hecho de haberte conocido.

No me gusta nada lo que está diciendo. Sus palabras son hermosas pero no sé con qué fin lo hace. ¿Estará asustado? Seguramente.

— Recuerda que siempre habrá una parte de nosotros, aunque sea la más diminuta, que _no les pertenece_. Esa pequeña parte de nuestra _integridad_ es lo que nos hace ser más que una pieza _más_ de sus Juegos. Nunca la pierdas, ¿quedó claro?

¿Qué demonios le pasa? No puede andar diciendo esas cosas tan tranquilamente… ¡Y menos a nivel nacional! El miedo combinado con una especie de admiración me agita el pecho.

Los conductores rápidamente intervienen y dicen que lo más seguro es que Peeta se encuentre en muy mal estado por lo de su enfermedad. Aseguran que debería quedarse y dejar que Prim vaya sola.

Se escuchan unos cuantos murmuros en la plaza, nada concreto. El señor Mellark tiene un gesto de puro orgullo y satisfacción; los hermanos y mamá de Peeta no dejan entrever emoción alguna. Mi madre me da una mirada nerviosa. Madge tiene una expresión de desconcierto. Gale… por primera vez, sonríe.

— ¡Un drástico giro en los acontecimientos! —exclama Caesar, lo que me hace salir de mi sorpresa por la reacción de Gale.

Los dos están de pie, Peeta detrás de Prim. El interior del codo, del brazo derecho de Peeta, está en frente de la garganta de mi hermana, de manera que el bíceps y el antebrazo le cortan la respiración. La palma de su mano izquierda está sobre la nuca de Prim, ejerciendo presión.

La está ahorcando.

Me tiemblan las piernas por lo que estoy viendo. ¿Qué significa?

Claudius Templesmith asegura que va a matarla; Caesar no sabe qué decir. No se esperaban esto. Yo no sé qué creer.

Mi vista comienza a nublarse al ver la desesperación con la que Prim intenta zafarse. Cada vez está más débil y le cuesta sostenerse. Peeta cierra los ojos fuertemente pero sin evitar unas cuantas lágrimas. No parece que lo esté disfrutando. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué daña a Prim?

Al cabo de unos segundos –que para mí fueron horas de angustia-, Prim queda inconsciente. Con la poca fuerza que tiene, y que la herida le permite, se deja caer de rodillas, junto con Prim, y la deja delicadamente en el suelo. Estoy esperando el sonido del cañonazo pero nunca llega. Y entonces lo entiendo: es él quien va a ir al Banquete.

Está decidido a que sea Prim quien gane.

Le susurra un _'Perdóname'_ y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Saca un cuchillo pequeño de su pantalón y lo deja a un lado de mi hermana. Va hacia la mochila y saca uno más grande. Mira durante unos segundos a Prim y después… después hace su andar hacia la Cornucopia. Después de un tiempo caminando, se quita las botas y sigue su andar.

Caesar está visiblemente sorprendido. Dice que siempre creyó que Peeta se sacrificaría por Prim pero que esto va más allá de lo que imaginaba. Enlazan al Círculo de la Ciudad, que se encuentra abarrotado de gente. Los reporteros se acercan a unos cuantos y preguntan sobre sus impresiones. La gente llora, aclaman al Distrito 12. Sienten pena por mi hermana y admiración por Peeta.

En la plaza, estamos consternados. Uno de nuestros chicos morirá hoy y, seguramente, el otro regresará. Y ya sabemos quién será. No tengo duda alguna de que Los Juegos terminarán hoy.

Y no me siento feliz.

.

Son las once.

Tresh sigue en su posición. Alerta y con calma, esperando cualquier tipo de movimiento. Me recuerda a los días de caza con Gale y lo sigilosos que tenemos que ser cuando encontramos una presa y no espantarla.

Los Profesionales van rumbo a la Cornucopia. Al llegar, se posicionan según su plan. Y esperan en el más completo silencio. Tresh se da cuenta de todo. Ojalá los atacara de una vez, pero se queda quieto como una estatua.

Peeta corre con dificultad y sin dejar de tocar su herida. Se le ve pálido y sudoroso. No sé cómo es que tiene fuerza siquiera para permanecer en pie. En algún punto se detiene y se recompone, regulando su respiración. Está a punto de llegar, él es el único que falta. Retoma su camino con precaución y me sorprende ver que sus pasos no son tan fuertes. Caigo en la cuenta de por qué se deshizo de sus botas.

El Chico del Pan es verdaderamente sorprendente. Todo, absolutamente todo, lo tenía planeado. Lo más seguro es que por eso pasó casi toda la noche en vela, maquinando qué iba a decir, cómo engañar a Prim y la manera de acercarse a la Cornucopia.

Quisiera odiarlo pero lo único que siento es dolor.

.

Faltan cinco minutos.

Todos se encuentran en sus posiciones, incluso Peeta, del que nadie se percató. Tresh detrás de la Cornucopia, Cato y Glimmer, uno en cada lado, y Peeta frente a ésta.

Están en completa coordinación, no se mueven más que para respirar, no pestañean, no hablan. Los Profesionales se ven ansiosos; Tresh tranquilo y sereno –supongo que por saber que tiene una ventaja respecto a la posición de los otros; Peeta se ve que está luchando por contener el dolor. Se ve peor que hace un rato. Más pálido, más cansado, más débil.

El nudo en mi estómago es más fuerte. Siento ganas de vomitar a pesar de no haber comido nada. Me tiemblan las piernas. Muerdo mis labios y la parte de adentro de mi mejilla. Ya puedo sentir la sangre.

El ambiente en la plaza es tenso. Estamos en completo silencio. La pena se ve en todas las caras, ni siquiera me atrevo a ver a los Mellark. Siento que si lo hago me quebraré.

Mi madre me toma de la mano, tiene los ojos aguados. Volteo la mirada a otro lado antes de que me contagie las lágrimas. Suficiente me está costando contener las mías como para que exploten en segundos.

El reloj del Edificio de Justicia nos indica que es hora.

Son las doce.

La Cornucopia se mueve durante unos segundos. Respiro rápidamente. La mesa metálica está subiendo. La presión en mi estómago es más fuerte. Son tres mochilas negras, dos grandes y una mediana, con el número de Distrito correspondiente. Aprieto la mano de mi madre. La mesa hace clic en el suelo. Estoy sudando y con los nervios viajando por todo mi cuerpo.

Ya es hora pero nadie se acerca.

Los Profesionales y Tresh están en posición para correr, sólo esperan el más mínimo ruido para salir. Peeta se ve cansado, nervioso, con miedo. Está perplejo.

—_Maldita sea, corre, aléjate. Regresa con Prim_ —le grito en mi mente.

Ojalá se haya arrepentido y deje que los otros se maten. No me importa si mi Patito y él son los dos finalistas o si necesita con urgencia la medicina. No quiero que muera. No quiero que lo maten.

Las lágrimas se amontonan en mis ojos y claman por querer salir. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Mi mente está con él, rogándole porque huya. Suplicándole que vuelva. Ordenándole que no se deje morir…

No me escucha.

Sale disparado hacia la mesa… y mis lágrimas también.

Cato y Glimmer esbozan una sonrisa triunfal. Tresh se sorprende por un momento para después regresar a su seriedad. Peeta corre. Cato sale de su escondite. Glimmer también. Peeta no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Cato corre con fuerza. Glimmer camina con una sonrisa burlona. Peeta está a punto de tomar la mochila. Cato lo embiste con una fuerza brutal. Los dos caen al suelo. Peeta parece inconsciente. Cato ríe. Cato se acerca a él. Cato junta su frente a la de Peeta. Peeta abre los ojos.

—Volvemos a vernos, Chico Amoroso —dice, triunfal—. ¿Pensaste que podías esconderte por siempre? —-lo toma de la playera, obligándolo a levantarse un poco—. Me has causado demasiados dolores de cabeza para ser un simple minero: nos engañaste, mataste a Clove, a mí aliada, y, seguramente, a Marvel, aunque no es que él importe mucho. No sé de qué te habrás valido para hacerlo pero te felicito, has resultado más inteligente de lo que pensé. Es una verdadera lástima que tus días de gloria estén por terminar, ¿no crees?

Lo suelta bruscamente. Se incorpora, radiante, y le apunta con su espada.

—Tienes diez segundos para levantarte y prepararte para darme una buena pelea. Es lo menos que merezco —dice, con una sonrisa retorcida.

Es un maldito egocéntrico. Todo se trata de él y su maldito orgullo. ¡Qué no ve que Peeta está mal! ¡Es más que obvio!

No sé si piensa que tiene una oportunidad de pelear o qué, pero Peeta hace el intento por levantarse. Se pone en cuatro patas pero le tiembla todo el cuerpo. Le cuesta respirar. En unos cuantos segundos se enfermó más. Se ve terrible. Mira a un punto lejano, tiene una expresión de confusión. De repente, mira _algo_ con alegría y tristeza. Comienza a andar. No entiendo qué es lo que pasa. ¿Qué ve? ¿Adónde va? ¿Pretende huir en esas circunstancias?

Cato lo mira con burla y lo sigue con paso tranquilo. Glimmer también camina tranquilamente por los alrededores, como buscando algo. A Prim, para ser exacta. Ninguno presta atención a las mochilas, están tan seguros de sí que eso es lo que le da la ventaja a Tresh. Sale sigilosamente de entre la maleza, sin dejar de prestar atención a los Profesionales, al ver que están tan absortos en sus asuntos, corre directamente a la mesa. Es tan rápido que le toma nada llegar ahí, pero comete un grave error: Al llegar a la mesa, pone las palmas abiertas sobre ésta, provocando un fuerte ruido.

Cato voltea, Glimmer también. Ya lo vieron. Tresh, rápidamente, toma su mochila… ¡Y la del Distrito 1 y 2! –que es la misma. Y se echa a correr de regreso a su escondite. ¡Es brillante lo que acaba de hacer! La oportunidad perfecta para que dejen en paz a Peeta.

Cato titubea unos segundos, parece decidido a ir por él y dejar a Peeta para después. Eso sería lo mejor. Pero se resiste y le grita a Glimmer que se mueva, que corra por Tresh, que lo mate y recupere lo que les pertenece. La chica obedece inmediatamente y con arco en mano se va, dispuesta a acabar con él.

Cato está tan molesto que se desquita con Peeta. Le suelta una patada en el estómago. Peeta cae. Trata de levantarse nuevamente pero lo vuelve a patear con tanta fuerza que lo hace quedar de espaldas. El Chico del Pan respira con dificultad. No se mueve. Ya no tiene fuerzas para intentar levantarse una vez más.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas, Chico Amoroso? —grita Cato, rabioso.

Lo vuelve a patear. Ahora donde está su herida. Peeta se queja dolorosamente e, instintivamente, lleva su mano al lugar que lo golpeo. Cato se posiciona encima de él y levanta su playera. Ve la herida y una sonrisa maliciosa le adorna la cara.

— ¿Con que estás herido, eh? —-se burla, y recarga su mano sobre la herida. La cara y los quejidos de Peeta son de puro dolor. Lo está lastimando cruelmente y sin consideración—. A ver, déjame adivinar. Lo que contiene la mochila con el número 12, ¿es acaso tu medicina? ¡Contesta! —le ordena. Es una bestia—. ¡Te hice una pregunta! —grita, y se recarga más en su herida, que está empezando a sangrar.

Peeta gime y gime dolorosamente. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para gritar. Lo va a matar. Pero Cato ni se inmuta. Disfruta verlo sufrir. Y sigue jugueteando con su herida.

Hazelle tiene sujetos, con fuerza, a Rory y Vick. Los tres lloran. Gale está cargando a Posy, quien se esconde en el cuello de su hermano mayor para no ver lo que pasa. Mi supuesto primo está furioso, aprieta fuertemente la quijada y tiene una mirada que te invita a no acercarte. Mi madre se lleva la mano a la boca, como para reprimir cualquier sonido, y también llora. Madge tiene los ojos aguados. En el Capitolio lloran desconsolados, le piden a Cato que lo deje en paz. El ambiente es de pura tristeza, indignación, incredulidad. Por primera vez, no están gozando con la inminente muerte de alguien.

Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Volteo a ver a los Mellark. No lo hubiera hecho: los tres se abrazan con fuerza al panadero. Los hermanos lloran descontroladamente, la esposa también. Se aferran a la valentía del panadero que no derrama ni una sola gota. El dolor se refleja en su cara, en sus ojos, en su respiración errática. No se permite ser débil porque los demás ya se han roto y él es el responsable de juntar cada pedazo para reconstruir a su destrozada familia.

El panadero me mira por unos segundos. Su dolor es tan real, tan vivo… que me traspasa. Puedo sentir el dolor en mi pecho. Quema. Arde. Ahoga. Y me quiebra.

— ¡Déjalo en paz! —grito y pienso al mismo tiempo mientras regreso mi vista a la pantalla. Es más de lo que puedo soportar. No quiero que sufra. Me siento una inútil por no poder hacer nada.

Mi madre me abraza. No la rechazo porque sé que ella sufre igual o más que yo.

— ¡Por favor, has que pare! —le suplico a mi mamá.

Sé que ella no puede hacer nada pero no sale otra cosa de mi boca.

— ¿Recuerdas que teníamos un trato? —-sigue Cato—.Tú me decías qué hiciste para sacar un diez y después te atravesaba, entre ceja y ceja, mi espada. Pues bien, ya no me interesa saber. Así que ahora omitiremos esa plática y pasaremos directamente a la acción. ¿Te parece?

Sus palabras flotan pesadamente en el aire. La única respuesta que recibe son los quejidos de Peeta.

Y un pequeño y desesperado grito.

— ¡Mutos!

Cato alza la vista, perplejo, y es en ese momento que el cuchillo se entierra en su ojo.

Prim. ¡Es Prim!

Cato grita dolorosamente. Se aleja de Peeta y se deja caer en el suelo. Mi hermana, sin perder más tiempo, se acerca a Peeta y le pregunta si está bien. Él la mira como si fuera una total desconocida.

Y todos estamos igual de sorprendidos. No creemos lo que acaba de pasar. ¿De dónde salió Prim? ¿Y cómo… cómo es que atacó al chico monstruoso del 2?

—Tienes fiebre —dice Prim mientras le toca la frente—. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

— ¡Glimmer! ¡Glimmer! —chilla Cato con desesperación, ajeno a lo que pasa.

Prim jala a Peeta, para ponerlo de pie, y le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras: _"Todo va a estar bien", "estamos juntos", "pronto te recuperaras", "por favor, has un esfuerzo por levantarte"…_

Con doloroso esfuerzo, lo logra. Se tambalea varias veces pero se sostiene. Mi hermana, sin perder la calma, corre hacia la mesa y toma la mochila. Se la cuelga y regresa con Peeta.

— ¡Glimmer! ¡Ayúdame! —aúlla Cato, con las manos en el ojo herido. Me dan ganas de estar ahí y hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Peeta. Es un bruto y se lo merece.

No pasan ninguna escena más que esta. No sabemos qué tan cerca o lejos se encuentre Glimmer. Lo que sí sabemos es que ni ella ni Tresh han muerto sólo porque no hemos escuchado ningún cañonazo. Aun así, deben darse prisa para salir de ahí. No pueden correr el riesgo de que los atrapen.

—Vamos, Peeta, un esfuerzo más —dice Prim. Lo toma de la mano y comienzan a andar lentamente.

— ¿Prim? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta, sin entender del todo lo que pasa.

—Sí, Peeta, soy yo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿recuerdas? —mi hermana le sonríe. Supongo que no se permite regañarlo y reclamarle lo que le hizo al ver lo maltratado que está—. Pon tu mano sobre tu herida y has presión. ¡Anda, vámonos! —mira hacia atrás, pero Cato está revolcándose de dolor en el suelo.

—Prim… corre… tenemos que correr —dice Peeta, entre jadeos—. Por favor… no me sueltes, siento que me caigo. Todo se mueve… y me da vueltas —mi hermana asiente.

Y más que correr, trotan. Peeta los hace ir más lentos porque se tropieza continuamente pero es mejor que nada. Tienen que aprovechar cada segundo.

— ¡Cato! —se escucha un grito. Es Glimmer. Se está acercando. Corre entre el espeso campo.

Peeta y Prim siguen trotando, han salido de la zona de la Cornucopia. Cato se retuerce. Me da un poco de lastima verlo así, lloriqueando; es como un animal salvaje herido e indefenso.

— ¡Cato! —grita Glimmer, apareciendo en nuestro campo de visión.

Se arrodilla al lado de Cato. Está nerviosa, impactada. No sabe qué hacer.

— ¡Ayúdame! ¡Quítame esto! —suplica.

La chica torpemente, y llevada por los nervios, saca de un tirón el pequeño cuchillo. La sangre brota, no en una cantidad peligrosa, pero si considerable. Cato chilla que es una estúpida y le ordena hacer algo. Conseguir cualquier cosa para curarlo. Pero no tienen nada. Ni siquiera su mochila para saber si tenían algún tipo de medicina, ungüento, vendas, qué sé yo. Glimmer está realmente pasmada y temblando. No se mueve.

— ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —-grita y la toma del cuello—. ¡Te mereces morir por lo que me hicieron! ¡Tú, desde un principio, estabas de parte del _Chico Amoroso_! —le acusa, sin dejar de ejercer presión en su cuello.

Glimmer trata de zafarse, manotea, le araña los brazos, le golpea la cara, trata de agarrar una flecha del carcaj, hace lo humanamente posible por sobrevivir, pero la rabia de Cato es más fuerte. Momentos después, suena el cañonazo.

La lástima que hace unos momentos sentía por él, se vuelve odio e indignación. Mató a su aliada por un simple berrinche. Su soberbia y aire de grandeza fue lo que le hizo estar en esa situación: de no haber alardeado superioridad ante Peeta y limitarse a matarlo rápidamente, tendría todas las posibilidades a su favor. Ni siquiera fue culpa de Tresh o de Prim, ellos solamente aprovecharon la ventaja que les dio.

Los conductores están impactados. Comentan que la herida de Cato puede ser, incluso, mucho más grave que la de Peeta. Dicen que puede perder el ojo. Alaban a Prim y a Tresh por su inteligencia y seriedad, ellos fueron los protagonistas en este Banquete. También alaban a Peeta por su sacrificio y resistencia ante el dolor.

En el Círculo de la Ciudad, la gente reprueba el comportamiento salvaje de Cato para con Peeta. Chillan de alegría por la valentía de Prim, la admiran. Besan las imágenes que tienen de ellos y las ponen en alto. Son sus ídolos. Pero también hablan maravillas de Tresh y su misteriosa personalidad. Nadie menciona a Glimmer.

Y por segunda vez, estamos de acuerdo.

Glimmer no podría importarme menos que nada. Ella tenía intenciones de matar a mi hermana y yo no soy de las que olvidan rápido. Cato fue un verdadero tirano al hacer sufrir a Peeta, y por mí, que pierda los dos ojos. Tresh… no puedo más que pensar que es brillante e hizo un buen movimiento al robar la mochila de los Profesionales, pero tampoco olvido que dejo a su suerte a la pequeña Rue.

Peeta Mellark. Cualquier duda que tenía en mi interior sobre él, por pequeña que fuese, se disipó en estos momentos. Cualquier miedo por la debilidad de mi hermana se esfumó. Ellos son un verdadero equipo. Es el ejemplo de que aún en situaciones adversas como ésta, hay lugar para el cariño. Son la muestra de amor más pura que he visto en mi vida. Ahora entiendo la dulce inocencia de Prim: _Aún hay personas buenas en el mundo que se preocupan por el bienestar del otro._

Ahora entiendo las palabras de Peeta: _Ellos dos, son más que una pieza en estos terribles Juegos._

Ahora entiendo a Gale. Recuerdo sus desvaríos sobre el Capitolio y ya no me parecen inútiles, ya no puedo hacerles caso omiso. Ver cómo mi hermana se tiene que enfrentar a este horror –y Peeta también-, ha hecho que me enfurezca contra la crueldad, contra la injusticia a la que nos someten. Quisiera hacer algo, aquí, justo ahora, para demostrarles mi inconformidad, mi rabia y lo que pienso de su estúpida diversión, pero no sé me ocurre nada. Además, ¿qué podría hacer una chica contra tantos Agentes de la Paz? Seguramente sería acusada de traición, encarcelada y ejecutada, y eso no conviene para la popularidad y seguridad de Peeta y Prim. Así que, como siempre hago, me trago todo lo que pienso.

Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que, también yo, creo que aún hay _esperanza_.

El ambiente tenso del Distrito ha cambiado por uno de inmensa felicidad. Nuestros Tributos, por enésima vez, están a salvo. Reímos entre lágrimas de alivio. La gente nos mira, a los Mellark y a nosotras, con admiración. Todo es tranquilidad hasta que nos muestran las imágenes de lo que pasa con nuestros chicos.

El silencio se hace presente.

—Prim… ya no puedo más —Peeta se recarga en un árbol. Se ve peor que hace unos momentos—. Corre… aléjate… y… —no termina porque comienza a vomitar.

No sé qué espera Prim para darle la medicina. Está más pálido, sus labios son casi morados, tirita de frío… y recuerdo a aquel minero que murió en nuestra mesa con semblante azul: shock infeccioso.

Si no se da prisa va a morir y todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano.

—Peeta, no podemos parar, tenemos que llegar al arroyo —insiste Prim. La careta de seguridad se convierte en una de desesperación.

—Está bien… vamos —dice. Pero, apenas avanzan un par de metros, se desploma.

Prim le da la vuelta, de espalda al suelo, y pone dos dedos en su cuello, después pega el oído en su pecho. He visto que mi madre hace eso para sentir el ritmo cardiaco. Y aunque no sabemos cuál es, la expresión de Prim nos lo dice todo. Está aterrada.

Pero lo que hace a continuación era lo último que me imaginé: se echa a correr, abandonando a Peeta y llevándose la medicina.

¡¿Qué demonios hace?! ¡¿Por qué lo deja?! Le lanzo una mirada de preocupación a mi mamá pero ella me contesta con una igual. ¿Qué pretende? Ni siquiera me atrevo a ver a los Mellark. Mi cara está hirviendo de vergüenza y de enojo. No es posible lo que está pasando.

Los conductores y en el Círculo de la Ciudad están completamente mudos. Expectantes de lo que pasará. Aquí estamos igual.

Prim corre y corre, se tropieza, se levanta y vuelve a correr, así, varias veces, hasta que llega a su destino, el arroyo. Saca un cuchillo de la mochila, corta un pedazo de tela, saca la botella con agua, se acerca al arroyo y lava sus manos obsesivamente. Después, toma todo lo que sacó y hace su carrera de regreso entre tropezones y raspones. Todo en tiempo record. Y llega hasta Peeta.

A pesar de su agitación, comienza a limpiar la herida.

Soy una idiota. Cómo pude dudar de ella. Es claro que primero tiene que limpiar la herida para poder administrarle la medicina, sino no serviría de nada. Por eso su insistencia en regresar. Me dan ganas de azotarme en la maldita pared, o en la puerta del Edificio de Justicia que es más gruesa.

Retira tierra, sangre, pus. Las delgadas líneas rojas están mucho más cerca de su corazón. Abre la mochila marcada con el número doce y saca una gasa, un rollito de venda y dos agujas hipodérmicas con una nota cada una: _"Aplicar inmediatamente." "Aplicar después del himno."_

Sin vacilar, mete la aguja que dice _"inmediatamente"_ en el brazo de Peeta y presiona el émbolo. Cuando la saca, suelta un suspiro, que es acompañado por la gente del Capitolio y la plaza en general.

Si el gesto de Prim es de alivio, es porque todo estará bien.

Mete la gasa y la venda en la mochila –con Peeta inconsciente no puede ponérselos- y toma el cuchillo. Se sienta a los pies de Peeta y mira fijamente el camino que recorrieron. Aprieta el cuchillo con fuerza entre sus manos y sé que está en posición de defensa.

Está dispuesta a protegerlo.

Volteo a ver a los Mellark. Quiero transmitirles mi agradecimiento, mi admiración y todo el cariño que siento por su hijo. Pero son ellos quienes me sorprenden: Bran –quien hace un par de días lloraba desesperadamente y lo embargaba el sentimiento de culpa-, nos envuelve, a mi madre y a mí, en un sorpresivo abrazo.

—Gracias, gracias —nos dice, con lágrimas de felicidad.

Sé que nos agradece por las acciones de Prim, porque yo, en mi mente, hago lo mismo por Peeta. Mi madre lo abraza también, con lágrimas en los ojos, y susurra que no tiene nada que agradecer… Sin embargo, yo no lo hago. No por falta de ganas, sino por el triste cuadro familiar que veo frente a mí: el resto de la familia nos mira, pero no hay agradecimiento en su mirada, ni siquiera reproche o alguna pizca de felicidad. Es un gesto de irremediable resignación el que surca sus rostros.

Y lo entiendo.

Estamos igual que al principio. Nada ha cambiado. Ellos lo saben, al igual que yo: Peeta, a pesar del dolor, de la tortura, de la medicina, de una recuperación, no cambiará su estrategia.

Bran puede aferrarse a la idea de que su hermano regresará o de que estará bien. La culpa no le permite ver la realidad, es más, le regala un esperanzador desenlace. Su salud mental se lo exige…

Y la mía también.

Me aferro a él, lo abrazo con fuerza y cierro los ojos mientras pienso: _"Regresa."_

* * *

Y bien... ¿Les gustó? DDD:

**Nota #3: **La llave que utilizó Peeta para desmayar a Prim, es una que aprendí en mis clases de Kick Boxing (estas clases son la razón de mi ojo morado), se llama "Mata León". Como siento que no la describí muy bien, pueden buscarla en youtube con ese nombre y ver cómo es. Por favor, no la intenten, nada más veanla y dense una idea.

**Nota #4: **Quizá algunos (as) se saquen de onda por lo de Gale y la colecta. Sé que a muchos no les agrada este personaje -a mí sí, y mucho; en realidad, todos los personajes me agradan, excepto Coin, ella es una perra-, no estoy de acuerdo, pero bueno, cada quien percibe una historia de distinta manera. Siento que es una buena persona y que pudo haber actuado así, al menos en mi mente.

Katniss bella luz, Robstar, DESTACADO117, Sara, Neo GS, Vale-Misty Cullen, Anfitrite (Por favor, ten más cuidado con las escaleras), Katri, Guest, Alexa-Angel, Alenapo, Pauli, , Mary Mellark, **muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

Muchas gracias también a los lectores anónimos. Ojalá se animen a dejar sus impresiones, no por que busque fama y/o reconocimiento, lo único que busco es mejorar.

Gracias a todos. Besos y abrazos de a montón.

:D


	23. Mentiras, verdades y estrategias

**Disclaimer: **Sí, sí, sí, la idea original y todo lo que conlleva, pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo sólo soy una pobre aficionada que desvaría en este fic, que es de mi total autoria.

**Nota: **Si ven algún error, incoherencia, algo así, les ruego me lo comuniquen para arreglar mi metida de pata.

**Nota #2: **Comenzamos con POV de Katniss -POV de Peeta -POV de Katniss -POV de Peeta -POV de Katniss.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos. Me prometí no preguntar nada pero mi curiosidad es mayor.

— ¿Hacer qué? —me mira confundido.

—La colecta —una pizca de sorpresa se instala en su mirada. Seguramente pensó que no me iba a enterar.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —su rostro se endurece.

—Nadie en particular. La gente cuchichea y alcancé a escuchar algo ayer, entre tanta gente en la Plaza no sabría decir quién fue —miento. Su relación con Madge no es la más cordial del mundo y no voy a provocar que Gale vaya a reclamarle.

—Ya veo —me mira, suspicaz. Sé que no me cree, que soy pésima mintiendo. Suspira, porque sabe que no le diré la verdad y cualquier intento será inútil—. Pensé que era lo correcto.

— ¿Por qué? —-sé que hay más detrás de su simple respuesta y lo voy a averiguar—. ¿Acaso es cierto que eran amigos? ¿Mantenían una relación de amistad secreta? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —bromeo.

—Sí, claro —esboza una sonrisa—. Cuando no estaba contigo, nos juntábamos en el bosque a hablar de cosas de hombres, si no te lo dije fue porque no quería que se enamorara de ti y me lo quitaras… aunque creo que ya es tarde para eso, ¿no crees? —sigue sonriendo pero la amargura y tristeza lo hace parecer una extraña mueca.

Me tenso porque sé a lo que se refiere. No habla de Peeta, habla de mí. Cree que me enamoré de él. Quiero decirle que no es cierto, que no siento más allá de una profunda admiración y cariño por el Chico del Pan pero algo me detiene. Quizá si dejo que crea que lo estoy no vuelva a sacar el tema de "nosotros."

Desde aquel día, no había pensado en nuestro beso. Lo observo mirar lejanamente detrás de mí; podría ser mi hermano: pelo negro liso, piel aceitunada, nuestros mismos ojos grises. A diferencia de mí, él es bastante atractivo. De estatura alta, delgado, pero fuerte, con una personalidad avasalladora… sus labios. Me centro en ellos y recuerdo la calidez que me embriagó cuando los probé. Sé que nunca podré mirarlos de la misma manera pero también sé que no quiero repetirlo. Al imaginarlo, una sensación de extrañeza me envuelve. Es como si fuera antinatural; es como si besara a mi propio primo.

No siento que nos una lo mismo que a Peeta y Prim. Cuando ellos están juntos pareciera que están completos. Hechos el uno para el otro.

Necesito a Gale, él es parte de mí, una extensión; es mi otro par de ojos, piernas y manos, mi sexto sentido, mi sombra… en el bosque. Es mi amigo, mi compañero de caza. Pero esa necesidad desaparece cuando cruzamos la alambrada de regreso al Distrito…

—Si Peeta quiere morir, lo justo es que lo haga en condiciones —interrumpe mis pensamientos. Pero no entiendo a qué se refiere; parece notarlo y continúa: —No es un secreto que planea regresar a Prim con vida, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es que él siga vivo. Sólo traté de ayudar.

— ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo? ¡Salvando su vida para que de todos modos muera! —estallo, indignada. No puedo creer lo que dice. No quiero creer lo fácil que le resulta—. ¡Qué gran ayuda! No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes…

—Katniss, no empieces —me mira duramente—. Parece que aún no lo entiendes del todo: fue decisión suya morir por Prim, nadie lo obligó, ni se lo pidió, ni nada. Bien pudo ignorarla y no mover un dedo por ella. Pero no fue así.

— ¿Y por eso está bien desear su muerte? —espeto.

—Él es quien desea morir —enfatiza—. Y me pareció correcto darle la oportunidad de morir peleando… una muerte rápida es mil veces mejor que agonizar. Tú misma lo viste, tenía planeado enfrentarse a los demás en el Banquete, fue un estúpido, sí, porque no iba en las mejores condiciones, pero era mejor que dejarse morir por una infección y que Prim lo viera sin poder hacer nada. Eso es todo —concluye.

Me enfurezco porque tiene razón. Siempre tiene la maldita razón. Él y yo hemos hablado que estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor que nos metan una bala en la cabeza que una tortura por parte del Capitolio si llegan a descubrirnos en nuestra caza furtiva. Pero lo que más me molesta es lo fácil que lo acepta. Me gustaría ser un poco egoísta y decir que si Peeta decidió dar su vida por Prim es problema suyo, porque Gale tiene razón, nadie se lo pidió, pero en vez de sentirme aliviada, me siento triste. Nada más el pensar que puede morir, siento un hueco en el pecho. Frío. Vacío.

Mi madre se nos une. Nos acerca unos vasos y sirve un poco de leche que acaba de ordeñar. Mis pensamientos se desvían a la plática que tuvimos hace un par de días respecto al panadero. Saber que estuvo enamorado de otra mujer y que no fue correspondido me descoloca un poco. Yo no sé qué es estar enamorada, así que no puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero si lo compadezco. Me imagino a mi madre loca de amor por mi padre como para abandonar una vida de comodidad. Yo no sé si lo haría. Creo que el amor es más complicado de lo que parece y sólo trae problemas: unos no obtienen el deseado, otros lo pierden por circunstancias ajenas y otros…

Pienso en Peeta, en Prim.

_Otros mueren por amor._

Recuerdo la repetición de ayer en la noche. Mostraron cada detalle, cada gesto, de lo acontecido desde las siete de la mañana hasta el término del Banquete.

Hasta el momento que inició el Banquete, habíamos visto lo mismo: los Profesionales haciendo el plan, imaginando muertes, practicando en árboles; Tresh acercándose a la Cornucopia, evaluando sus posibilidades y esconderse; Peeta y su plan de mentiras, Prim dispuesta a todo y el momento en que quedó inconsciente. Todo eso ya lo sabíamos, la sorpresa fue ver a Prim en acción.

Cuando Peeta se echó a correr rumbo a la Cornucopia, Prim comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia. Se despertó lentamente y un poco desorientada, incluso llamó a Peeta. Pasados unos minutos, su cara se desencajó en sorpresa, terror, incredulidad, dolor, miedo, todo ese tipo de emociones viajaron por su rostro y entendió lo que estaba pasando. Miró fijamente el pequeño cuchillo a su lado, y con una determinación que nunca había visto en ella, lo tomó y salió disparada. Corrió y corrió, sin descanso, no se permitió parar, ni llorar, ni un respiro. Iba con semblante tan serio que era imposible adivinar si estaba enojada, desilusionada o qué tramaba.

Metros antes de llegar a la Cornucopia, tomó un respiro de unos segundos y caminó con sigilo. Mientras se acercaba, Tresh corría a la mesa. Escuchó los gritos de Cato ordenándole a Glimmer darle alcance y se quedó parada, tensa. Reaccionó al escuchar los quejidos de Peeta. Se acercó lentamente, agachándose un poco, como toda una experta. Poco a poco, paso a paso el horror se presentó ante sus ojos: Cato encima de Peeta, hurgando en su herida.

A pesar de saber lo que pasaba, pensé que Prim se iba a poner a llorar y gritarle como loca a Cato para que lo dejara en paz. Pero como habíamos visto, pasó justo lo contrario: yo me puse a llorar, nuevamente, al ver la escena y mi Patito se comportó como todo un adulto. Su semblante fue nuevo para mí. Nunca había visto ese gesto en su hermoso rostro. Sus facciones se contrajeron, su pequeña quijada apretada y, lo más sorprendente, su mirada: esos ojos azules no mostraban calma y dulzura, mostraban furia. Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y corrió. Estando a pocos metros de Cato fue que gritó _"Mutos"._ No dudó, no lo pensó cuando enterró el cuchillo. Ni siquiera se le vio aturdida en ese momento ni más tarde. Lo único que le preocupaba era la seguridad de Peeta.

Con un Peeta inconsciente y una Prim velando por él, me di cuenta de lo tanto que ha cambiado. De lo difícil que tiene que ser estar ahí para que alguien como ella hiciera algo así. De lo rápido que tiene que madurar. De lo que uno puede hacer por amor.

Y Peeta también lo ha demostrado.

No era bueno que estuvieran en pleno bosque y sin un escondite, pero, afortunadamente, nadie se acercó –al menos hasta que sonó el himno y terminó la transmisión. No pasó nada más que eso.

Cuando Tresh salió huyendo con las mochilas, Glimmer trató de alcanzarlo pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Esa zona no había sido explorada por ellos y no tenía idea de por dónde moverse. Lo perdió de vista. Al escuchar los gritos de Cato regresó inmediatamente. No hace falta hacer inventario de cuál fue su final.

Tresh vació el contenido de la mochila de los Profesionales y se encontró con una buena cantidad de comida. Aprovechando esto, se dio tremendo banquete –tiras de carne, sopa, espagueti, queso y pan-, ni siquiera se molestó en guardar un poco. El resto de la tarde se la pasó comiendo. Al abrir la mochila que le pertenecía, tal cual como sospeché, le patrocinaron un arma, un tipo de maza con cadena: un mango de unos quince centímetros de largo y la cadena de unos veinte centímetros que finalizaba con una pequeña bola metálica con púas. Al verla, por primera vez, lo vi sonreír con felicidad pura. Es como si hubiera estado esperando por eso. Quién sabe. Aunque es mucho pedir y poco probable, espero que no use esa horrible arma contra Prim o Peeta. Ojalá se golpeara él mismo con ella en la cabeza, es demasiado fantasioso y cruel, pero no pierdo nada con desearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Quien se comportó de una manera muy extraña, fue Cato. Después de asesinar a su compañera y terminar de quejarse, se quitó la playera y cortó un pedazo con su espada, haciendo una pequeña bola de tela, la puso sobre su ojo herido y el resto de su playera la utilizó para vendar la parte derecha de su cara. Todo lo hizo con movimientos mecánicos, derramando silenciosas lágrimas con su ojo bueno y con la mirada vacía. Esta vez no hubo rabietas, berrinches, gritos, maldiciones, nada. Se quedó sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos, en total y absoluto silencio hasta que terminó la transmisión.

Verlo así, sin su habitual alarde de superioridad, perdido en otro mundo, pensando no sé qué y llorando en silencio, con la derrota como única compañera, no pude evitar sentir pena. No parecía tan grande, tan peligroso. Se veía vulnerable, necesitado, pequeño e indefenso como cualquier otro Tributo. Por unos momentos no lo odie y sentí compasión, pero como me cuesta olvidar por largos periodos de tiempo, recordé lo que le hizo a mi hermanita el primer día y cuánto hizo sufrir a Peeta, que ignoré esos extraños sentimientos de empatía.

Los conductores llevaron a un par de doctores para dar su veredicto respecto a su herida. Después de tanta palabrería médica y que no era entendible –para nosotros ni para los conductores-, en conclusión y concretamente, dijeron que, probablemente y si no recibía atención médica urgente, perdería el ojo por un posible daño en el tejido cerebral y en los vasos cerebrales más importantes; además de que no sabían que tan profundo se encajó el cuchillo y si dañó el cráneo. De lo único que estaban seguros era de las secuelas: una fuerte y profunda infección, terribles dolores de cabeza y, por ende, la muerte.

Mi mamá nos ofrece un poco de pan, se sienta con nosotros y nos preparamos para ver la repetición.

Comienzan mostrándonos la tabla de favoritos: Prim se perfila como la gran favorita, dicen que el público está convencido que, ahora que Peeta tiene su medicina, podrá enfrentarse a los otros dos Tributos para que ella se proclame como ganadora; Peeta y Tresh se encuentran en segundo lugar; Cato cayó hasta el último lugar. Nadie tiene fe en él. Aun así, se dicen ansiosos por un enfrentamiento entre los tres chicos.

El clima en el estadio dio un giro drástico: frío y lluvioso. Pero no es una lluvia torrencial, es una leve llovizna.

Tresh se encuentra practicando con su arma. La manipula con una increíble facilidad. El mango se desliza con soltura entre su mano y la esfera metálica danza de un lado al otro con peligrosa gracia. Ahora que está armado, la lluvia parece ser el menor de sus problemas.

Cato se quedó toda la noche en la misma posición, sentado y con la mirada ausente. No refleja ningún tipo de emoción. Como no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro, el cuerpo frío de Glimmer es su única compañía. Es inútil tratar de adivinar qué piensa, pero por lo ocurrido, puedo casi jurar, que irá a cazar a Peeta y a Prim.

En otro punto del estadio, Prim se despierta sobresaltada. Mira rápidamente a su alrededor. Toca la frente de Peeta y revisa su herida, por la leve sonrisa que acompaña su rostro, creo que la medicina ha funcionado perfectamente, aun así, la limpia y trata de despertarlo.

—Peeta, Peeta —susurra—. Despierta, tenemos que movernos.

Lo agita varias veces pero no reacciona. Junta su oído a su pecho pero todo parece ir bien. Entonces, ¿por qué sigue ausente?

—Peeta, por favor, tienes que despertar —dice, con voz rota. Tiene miedo.

Y yo también. ¿Y si entró en estado de coma? Es lo más seguro después de todo el daño que sufrió. Tengo ganas de preguntarle a mi madre qué es lo que cree pero me muerdo la lengua. No quiero escuchar malas noticias tan temprano.

—Peeta, por favor, no me puedes dejar sola —sigue Prim, aguantando el llanto—. Te prometo que no estoy enojada y que no te voy a reclamar nada…

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a rematar, Nenita? —una sonrisa resplandeciente acompaña a esos ojos azules.

Siento mis mejillas doler por la enorme sonrisa. Funcionó. Vivo. Está vivo. La presión en mi pecho desaparece.

— ¡Peeta! —grita Prim y lo abraza. Él deja escapar un pequeño quejido pero no permite que mi hermana lo suelte. También la abraza fuertemente.

Mi hermana llora de pura felicidad y él acaricia su espalda tiernamente. No sé en qué momento pero Prim está acostada encima de él. A ninguno de los dos parece incomodarle y se quedan unos minutos así, abrazados y disfrutando del otro.

.

.

.

Estoy muerto.

Siento frío, dolor y cansancio en todo mi cuerpo.

Estoy muerto.

Supongo, lo último que recuerdo es a Cato montado encima de mí dispuesto a terminar conmigo.

Estoy muerto.

Seguramente… pero, ¿cómo siento pequeñas gotas de lluvia caer en mi rostro?

¿Estoy muerto?

Respiro el aroma frío de la lluvia mezclado con tierra. Es un olor agradable.

¿Estaré muriendo?

Se supone que estoy en la Cornucopia, en pleno territorio de los Profesionales, es raro que solamente escuche la voz de Prim. ¡Prim! ¡Qué hace aquí! Ella tendría que estar inconsciente y lejos de aquí.

—Peeta, por favor, no me puedes dejar sola —siento sus delgadas manitas en mi cuerpo, moviéndome desesperadamente—. Te prometo que no estoy enojada y que no te voy a reclamar nada…

No sé qué pasó, ni por qué ella está aquí, pero sus palabras me hacen saber que no he muerto.

—Entonces, ¿no me vas a rematar, Nenita? —es lo único que consigo decir.

Recuerdo la manera en que la deje inconsciente y sé que no es algo que me hubiera perdonado con facilidad. La engañé y tenía bien merecido su desprecio.

— ¡Peeta! —grita, con evidente felicidad, y enrosca sus brazos en mi abdomen. Dejo escapar un ligero quejido, mi herida aún duele, pero la atraigo con fuerza hacia mí.

No quiero que se aleje, cualquier dolor pasa a segundo lugar con tal de sentirla cerca y asegurarme que sigo vivo. Es tanta mi necesidad de abrazarla que la atraigo más y más que, cuando me doy cuenta, ya está acostada encima de mí.

Trato de recordar qué es lo que pasó, por qué estamos aquí. Me doy cuenta que no es la Cornucopia. Estamos rodeados de árboles y tirados en el pasto. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Cato, con los otros? ¿Cómo me encontró Prim? ¿Por qué sigo vivo? Recuerdo que alguien gritó algo sobre unos mutos, pero no sé quién. ¿Los Vigilantes habrán enviado a una de esas horribles bestias para animar Los Juegos? De ser así, ¿qué pasó? ¿Habrán atacado a Cato? Seguramente. También recuerdo ver sangre y gritos de dolor. ¿Me atacaron a mí también? Imposible, esos animales atacan para darte muerte, no para nada más herirte.

Todo es demasiado confuso.

—Prim, ¿qué pasó? —pregunto, es la única forma de obtener respuestas y aclarar mi mente. Si ella está aquí, debe de saber, por lo menos, algo—. ¿Dónde está Cato? ¿Lo atacaron los mutos?

— ¿Cuáles mutos? —me mira confundida y se separa de mí.

—Alguien gritó sobre unos mutos… Cato estaba sobre de mí… después, vi sangre y más gritos. No sé, estoy confundido —Prim me ayuda a incorporarme un poco.

—No había ningún muto… yo… yo fui la que gritó.

— ¿Por qué? —frunzo el ceño y obligo a mi mente a recordar y darle sentido a lo que me dice Prim. ¿Por qué iba a gritar ella que había mutos cuando no era cierto? —. Prim, no entiendo nada.

—Cato te estaba atacando, yo lo vi, no sabía qué hacer y… y recordé el plan. Cuando me desperté, supe que habías ido por la medicina y corrí para tratar de alcanzarte, pero cuando llegué a la Cornucopia, Cato te tenía sometido y…

—Creaste una distracción —concluyo, ella asiente. Recuerdo el falso plan y el miedo se cierne sobre mí—. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cato te atacó? ¿Estás herida? ¿Déjame revisarte?

—No, estoy bien, no me hizo nada… —duda—, fui… fui yo quien lo atacó.

— ¿Qué? —mi mente está en blanco, no consigo digerir lo que dice. ¿Ella atacó al peligroso Cato? Debe ser una broma.

—Sí, yo… grité "mutos" y él alzó la vista, se distrajo… y le enterré un cuchillo en el ojo —su voz es tan inaudible que hasta creo que me imaginé lo que dijo.

Miro fijamente a Prim, tratando de recrear en mi mente lo que acaba de decir pero sigo en blanco. Estoy tan aturdido que me cuesta imaginar una cosa así, sin embargo, tiene que ser verdad. No creo que me esté mintiendo por muy imposible que parezca. Se me agita el pecho y una muy conocida emoción me llena todo el cuerpo: estoy furioso.

Paso mi mano por mi cabello repetidamente. Quisiera golpearme o golpear algo; quiero gritar. Soy un estúpido.

— ¿Peeta, qué te pasa?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, Prim. No te arriesgues por mí —estoy sumamente enfadado y no hago nada porque mi voz no lo demuestre.

—Pero…

—No me interesan tus explicaciones —la interrumpo bruscamente—. No quiero escucharte. Estoy realmente molesto, Prim. ¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que te expusiste? —mi voz se quiebra. Mis emociones son un completo caos, ahora, el enojo dio paso al miedo e impotencia—. Ven acá —la atraigo hacía mí y la abrazo protectoramente—. Todo es mi culpa. Traté de alejarte del peligro pero resulta que te atraje más. No me hubiera perdonado nunca que algo malo te hubiera pasado… lo mismo me pasó con Rue y lo sabes, la perdí... no hubiera soportado perderte a ti también.

—Perdóname, Peeta, es que…

—Shhh. No tengo nada que perdonarte, la culpa es mía; además, ¿cómo podría enojarme contigo cuando yo te engañé? Te deje inconsciente y abandonada. Merezco que me golpees sin piedad, y créeme, si lo haces, no pondré algún tipo de resistencia. Me he comportado como un idiota contigo todo este tiempo que es lo menos que podrías hacer.

—Entonces tú también deberías golpearme: yo tenía pensado sedarte con unas plantas que se encuentran cerca del arroyo y así poder ir sola por tu medicina pero…

— ¿Pero? —la animo a seguir.

—Me quedé dormida.

Beso su coronilla y estallo en carcajadas. Es tan natural y sincera que no puedo enojarme con ella. Estoy furioso conmigo y mi incompetencia. Traté de salvarla y fue ella quien lo hizo. Pero me digo que no tengo que pensar en lo que fue o pudo haber sido, estamos juntos y eso es lo que cuenta.

—Prim, ¿qué sucedió con Cato, con Glimmer, Tresh?

—Con Cato y Tresh, no lo sé. La chica del 1, está muerta. Anoche, después del himno, apareció su imagen en el cielo.

Con Glimmer muerta solamente quedamos cuatro. Estamos a un paso de la gran final y el camino será más peligroso de lo que pensé con Cato y Tresh como últimos contrincantes. Ojalá se maten entre ellos para hacer más fácil el triunfo de Prim.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees poder caminar hasta el arroyo? —pregunta mi pequeña.

—Estoy hambriento, soy capaz de ir a dónde tú digas con tal de comer cualquier cosa. Siento que no he comido en días.

—Yo también. ¿Sabes? Tengo antojo de un pastel, pero no cualquiera, uno de esos que tú haces en casa, adornado con flores y todos esos bonitos colores.

—Y un poco de ese líquido marrón que probamos en el Capitolio.

—Chocolate caliente, así se llama.

—Bueno, pastel y una jarra llena de chocolate caliente —suspiro con frustración y un enorme hueco en el estómago, probablemente nunca vuelva a probarlo—. Pero habrá que conformarnos con lo que tenemos. Hay que darnos prisa, quizá la lluvia arrecie más tarde y no quiero que pesquemos un resfriado; al menos yo, que ya he estado lo suficiente enfermo.

Prim me ayuda a incorporarme. La herida ya no duele tanto pero me sigo sintiendo débil, lo más seguro es que nos tome más tiempo del necesario llegar a nuestro escondite. Es raro, pero me siento distinto, con unas inmensas ganas de vivir. Aunque estoy consciente que Los Juegos terminarán en cualquier momento, tres días a lo mucho, y que mi muerte es inminente, quiero disfrutar al máximo los días u horas que me quedan.

Estar a un paso de la muerte y tan cerca de casa, te cambia la perspectiva. La idea de morir ya no me atrae tanto, pensar que puedo ser yo quien regrese al Distrito 12, ver a mi familia y vivir como Vencedor suena mucho mejor…

.

.

.

Mi madre y yo estamos en la Plaza, viendo la repetición. No ha pasado nada importante: Tresh sigue escondido donde siempre, Cato sigue en la Cornucopia y Peeta y Prim están dormidos en su especie de cueva, resguardándose de la lluvia que pasó a ser de unas cuantas gotas a una torrencial.

Nadie entiende el raro comportamiento del chico del 2. Sigue impávido, sin moverse más que para respirar. La gente del Capitolio cree que ha perdido la razón, mencionan a una tal Annie Cresta, Vencedora de hace unos años, y aseguran que la misma locura los afecta.

Hacen una breve entrevista a su mentor, Brutus, en la que él asegura que su Tributo, como buen chico del Distrito 2, está armando un ingenioso plan. Que ni siquiera una niñita tonta como Prim puede doblegar su espíritu, y que un chico moribundo como Peeta y lo fuerte que parezca Tresh, no son competencia para él. Asegura su victoria.

Chaff, mentor del 11, está completamente seguro de que Tresh será el Vencedor. Se dirige al público enumerando todas las cualidades que presenta y lo difícil que será vencerlo cuando él está armado y bien alimentado. Pero, brevemente, deja entrever que el único Tributo que le costará trabajo vencer, será a Peeta. Que por muy lastimado que éste esté, su determinación en cuidar de mi hermana puede ser más fuerte que otra cosa. No descarta la posibilidad.

Es increíble lo que acabo de escuchar. Nunca, desde que yo tengo razón, había oído a un mentor hablar bien de otros Tributos que no fueran los suyos.

Y aparece Haymitch. Los aplausos y gritos del público son ensordecedores. Ondean las imágenes de Peeta y Prim, las besan, les lloran, las abrazan, las arrugan, las extienden y lo repiten.

Haymitch se ve un poco aturdido entre tanta atención, pero logra mantener la compostura y contestar todas las preguntas que le lanzan. Asegura lo que todos sabemos: Peeta desea que la ganadora sea Prim y que no habrá poder en el mundo que lo convenza de lo contrario.

— ¿Fue una estrategia que ustedes formaron? ¿Todo fue planeado para asegurar patrocinadores? ¿La pequeña Primrose sabía de esto? ¿Ella también formó parte del plan? —pregunta el estrafalario reportero de piel verdosa.

—No —contesta hosco y con cara de pocos amigos—. Esos chicos son un total dolor de cabeza. Les dije que tenían que ver por sí mismos y pelear de todas las formas posibles para sobrevivir. Pero tercos, se aferraron a que querían trabajar en equipo y cuidar el uno del otro. Su desempeño en Los Juegos nunca fue parte de una estrategia que yo haya realizado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que la pequeña Primrose, en emisiones pasadas, aseguró que estaba enterada del plan de Peeta Mellark?

—Es obvio, ¿no? —Haymitch lo mira como si fuera retrasado—. En las entrevistas, el Chico le dijo a todo Panem que estaba enamorado de la hermana de la pequeña Primrose. Era mucho más fácil de adivinar lo que tenía pensado hacer que sumar dos más dos.

—Pero todos fuimos testigos cuando Primrose Everdeen mencionó que recordó el plan que tenían que seguir, en el que lo incluía a Usted.

—Como dije, esos chicos son tercos. Les repetí hasta el cansancio que algún tipo de alianza sólo sería momentánea. Se negaron a entrenar por separado y a seguir mis consejos, y mi trabajo como Mentor es entrenarlos, no me quedó de otra que hacerlo. ¿O tú que hubieras hecho, dejarlos a su suerte? —pregunta, mordaz.

—N… no, supongo que no —responde el reportero, nervioso—. ¿Cree que todo esto sólo sea un plan de Peeta Mellark para proclamarse Vencedor? —insiste el reportero, recompuesto.

—Puede ser —medita Haymitch—. No es difícil saber qué pasa por la cabeza de los competidores: sobrevivir a toda costa. Pero el Chico está tan tontamente enamorado que la mejor prueba de amor a su amada es cuidar de su hermana y regresarla con vida a casa.

—No le parece un poco extraña esta situación: uno de sus Tributos enamorado de la hermana de su otro Tributo. Perdone mi escepticismo pero es difícil de creer.

—Sí, me imagino. Hay algunas mentes que trabajan más lentas que otras —el reportero lo ve, como no entendiendo lo que dice. Haymitch rueda los ojos y prosigue: —Entiendo que sea una situación fuera de lo común pero nada es orquestado. Si no crees en mis Tributos, ahí tienes las entrevistas que realizaron en el 12. La familia y mejor amigo de Peeta, lo sostienen. La chica, Katniss, sabemos que no es indiferente. ¿O crees que los resultados de los expertos también son parte de una estrategia? Porque si es así, deberías denunciarlos —concluye Haymitch, con fingida preocupación.

—Por supuesto que no —a pesar de tener piel verdosa, el reportero está rojo y avergonzado. Criticar todo lo que se dice y hace en el Capitolio está penado. Supongo que los mismos ciudadanos no están exentos del castigo—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señor Abernathy.

El reportero se despide del Círculo de la Ciudad y los conductores despiden el programa, invitándonos hoy en la noche a sintonizarlos –como si fuera opcional.

No entiendo las preguntas agresivas del reportero. Desde que comenzaron Los Juegos, nadie había puesto en duda las acciones de Peeta y Prim, bueno, los primeros días sí, pero después, con el reencuentro, todo cambio. Nos había quedado claro que el comportamiento de Peeta había sido una estrategia para proteger a mi hermana. No sé qué cambió. Y las respuestas de Haymitch, superficialmente, ayudaron, pero analizándolas bien, se centró en dejarlos como unos rebeldes que no respetan las reglas, mientras él, quedó como un excelente y comprensivo Mentor que se limitó a hacer su trabajo. Eso me inquieta.

La gente en la Plaza comienza a dispersarse. Nosotras estamos esperando a Gale y a los Mellark.

Cuando llegamos a la Plaza, unas cuantas personas se acercaron a Gale y le ofrecieron unas monedas, no era mucho, pero le dijeron que querían patrocinarles un pastel a nuestros chicos y le pidieron su ayuda –supongo que eran las mismas personas que trataron de patrocinar la medicina. Mi supuesto primo estaba tan incómodo que fue su dura mirada lo que me hizo no botarme de la risa.

Nos acercamos a los Mellark, quienes ya estaban aquí, y Gale les extendió el dinero, preguntándoles si era suficiente para comprar un pastel. Al explicarles lo que tenían pensado hacer, el panadero, como había de esperarse, se negó a vendérselos y dijo que el pastel lo ponían ellos y que con el dinero juntado podían mandarlo al Capitolio y comprar un poco del chocolate caliente que mencionó su hijo, así, podrían regalarles las dos cosas. Todos aceptaron la propuesta, incluida yo, que sólo estaba de espectadora.

Los Mellark volvieron a su panadería a preparar el pastel y Gale, con un par de personas más, fueron a juntar un poco más de dinero.

Quizá este regalo no haga nada por salvarlos de la horrible situación en la que están, pero espero que sirva como un recordatorio de que pensamos en ellos… y de que los queremos.

Que no los olvidamos.

.

.

.

La noche cae.

La lluvia es descomunal, pareciera que buscan ahogarnos, el sonido de los relámpagos es lo que nos impide seguir durmiendo. Prim se aferra a mí, busca mi protección… y yo la de ella.

Este cambio de clima me hace pensar que los Vigilantes pretender juntarnos, así como pasó con el fuego, y dar por terminados Los Juegos. Hago un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el día de la Cosecha pero me encuentro bastante desorientado. Aun así, no me doy por vencido y sigo intentándolo.

Me sumerjo en un remolino de recuerdos y sentimientos que arrasan con todo a su paso. El tiempo se detiene por un instante, y como si la memoria fuese un video, como aquel que Effie Trinket nos presenta cada año y en el que vemos toda la barbarie de nuestros antepasados, regreso para volver a ver lo vivido: La Cosecha fue un domingo, un día después fue el Desfile de Tributos y el resto lo pasamos en los entrenamientos, la sesión privada con los Vigilantes, las entrevistas y, nuevamente, fue domingo, el inició de Los Juegos. Eso es una semana fuera de casa. Después, pasaron tres días antes de que pudiera reencontrarme con Prim –días en que maté a Adem y Salma; un día después fue el incendio y…y lo de Clove; tres o cuatro días después, Rue se fue…

Trago en seco, todavía no puedo hacerme a la idea. Una parte de mí, me dice a gritos que ya no está, es cruel, pero otra parte, se niega a aceptarlo, y esa es más cruel porque me regala escenarios posibles en mi mente: Rue apareciendo, de un momento a otro, volando entre los árboles y regalándome una de esas hermosas sonrisas que siempre adornaban su rostro. Espero sentirla a un lado de mí, pidiendo a gritos silenciosos ser protegida. Anhelo admirarla una vez más para saber que ella sigue aquí y que su muerte no es más que una broma, una estrategia de los Vigilantes para darle más emoción a Los Juegos.

Cierro fuertemente los ojos porque me niego a dejarla ir. Esto es un maldito truco; están jugando con mi mente. Ella vendrá y estaremos juntos los tres y…

_Bum._ Entre la tormenta, distinguimos el sonido de un cañonazo que taladra mi cerebro. El sonido que me impacta a la realidad, el sonido que me dice que es cierto, que se fue y no volveré a verla. El sonido de la muerte.

Ya sólo quedamos tres.

Aferro a mi pequeña Prim contra mí. No voy a dejar que me la quiten a ella también. No voy a permitir que le pase algo, siquiera un rasguño.

—Peeta, ¿quién crees que haya sido? —susurra.

—No lo sé. Y tampoco quiero saberlo, prefiero que sea sorpresa.

Nos quedamos en silencio, quizá minutos, quizá horas, es difícil saber, hasta que el himno comienza a retumbar. La lluvia cesó de repente y una luna brillante nos ilumina. Es increíble la facilidad que tienen para manipular hasta la naturaleza. Supongo que es por _ellos_ que el clima cambió. Me imagino una pelea dolorosa entre Cato y Tresh con la incontrolable lluvia como fondo. Un escenario tenebroso para dos chicos monstruosos.

El himno termina, sigue el recuento, pero mi vista está fija en el suelo. No quiero saber quién fue. No quiero ver la imagen de la persona que tuvo que morir para acercarnos a la final. No quiero sentir como una parte de mí se rompe en veintiún cachitos desde que esto comenzó. No quiero pensar que faltan dos piezas más por romperse dentro de mí. Lo que quiero es tener una noche tranquila, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin planes ni estrategias… Solamente quiero disfrutar mi última noche junto a Prim.

— ¡Mira, Peeta! —exclama Prim, sobresaltándome y señalando al cielo.

Pensé que la imagen del Tributo muerto seguía en el cielo y me negué a mirar, no fue hasta que aterrizó frente a nosotros que me di cuenta de lo que Prim señalaba: una gran canasta atada a un paracaídas.

Prim toma la canasta y la abre inmediatamente, con los ojitos llenos de curiosidad, y lo que vemos hace que se nos salga el aire del cuerpo: dos platos pequeños, finos, un par de tenedores y dos vasitos; una jarra que, al quitarle la tapa, el fuerte olor a chocolate caliente hace que me duela el estómago y se me haga agua la boca; por último, una tapadera redonda de aluminio que, al retirar, lo primero que veo es el glaseado color azul formando cuatro palabras: _"Orgullosos de nuestros hijos."_

Delante de nosotros tenemos un esponjoso pastel, pero no cualquier pastel, es uno igual al que Prim mencionó hace unas horas, adornado con flores de colores, azul, rosa, morado, amarillo… pero lo que me quiebra por completo es saber de dónde viene. Este pastel, esas flores, esa letra, esos trazos delicados, podría reconocerlos donde fuera.

—Papá —soplo más que hablo.

Paso mi mirada del pastel a Prim, y de Prim al pastel, y del pastel a Prim. Mi mente no cree lo que ve: mi pequeña tiene una sonrisa radiante y los ojos llorosos; el pastel irradia tanta luz, tanto cariño, que sólo es comparable con la sonrisa de mi compañera. Mi reacción es todo lo contrario: respiro demasiado fuerte, me falta aire; diminutas agujas se clavan en mi pecho y me pican los ojos por las lágrimas que reprimo. Ver esto no me hace feliz, sólo me recuerda que es mi última conexión real, después de Prim, con el Distrito 12. Es el último bocado que tendré que sepa a casa, a hogar… a mi familia.

Era lo que faltaba para romperme en pedazos.

Mi pequeña me envuelve en sus brazos, sabe lo que esto me hace sentir, o, al menos, en parte. Me obligo a calmarme, si nos enviaron esto no fue con la intención de verme como un llorica, sino para darnos ánimos… o dárselos a Prim. Quizá el Distrito entero desee que Prim regrese a casa lo antes posible y esta sea su forma de decírselo.

—Pequeña, vamos a comer antes de que el chocolate se enfríe —Prim asiente. Se ve ansiosa por comer un trozo de pastel, pero se contiene—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A poco no tienes hambre?

—Tengo mucha, es sólo que… es que es tan bonito que me da pena comerlo —dice, con pesar.

—Bueno, más te vale que no te fijes en eso y cierres los ojos al comer, si lo desprecias, mi madre es capaz de venir hasta acá y quitárnoslo para venderlo —sonríe y se relaja. Saca un cuchillo de la mochila para comenzar a cortar.

.

—Es más delicioso de lo que pensé —exclama Prim, al terminar su tercera porción—. Creí que nunca probaría un pastel.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? Tú vives en la panadería, tienes todo el pan que quieras… y galletas y pasteles. Todo.

—Sí y no. Tenemos todo el pan a nuestra disposición, pero eso no significa que podamos comerlo. A menos que no se venda. Siempre comemos el pan rancio, lo más fresco que tenemos en nuestra mesa son las… son los quesos que nos venden tú y tu hermana —miento un poco. No quiero meter a Katniss en problemas respecto a su caza furtiva.

—Entonces… entonces, ¿nunca has probado un pastel? —pregunta, sorprendida. La gente siempre cree que por pertenecer a la clase comerciante nuestra vida es un poco más llevadera, pero si hay algo que tenemos en común y que no respeta estratos, si eres de la Veta o no, es el hambre. Esa es implacable con todos.

—Pasteles rancios, sí, he probado muchos de esos, pero no se comparan con uno fresco como éste. ¿Qué te parece si guardamos un poco para el desayuno? —pregunto, para desviar el tema y que la tensión que se siente, desaparezca.

Prim guarda lo que queda del pastel y lo guarda en la canasta, junto con los platos, vasos, cubiertos y la jarra -no quedó nada, ni una gota de chocolate caliente. Se acurruca junto a mí y nos disponemos a dormir.

No decimos ni una palabra. Está claro que es nuestra última noche en el estadio, nuestra última noche juntos. Nuestras últimas horas como un equipo. La alianza se ha terminado. Y estoy seguro que el Vencedor será el Distrito 12.

—Peeta —me llama Prim—, en la entrevista dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi hermana desde que tenías uso de razón. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Cinco —contesto sin pensar.

— ¿Ci… cinco? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Eras sólo un niño! —exclama, con cierta emoción.

Este es el momento que más temía: el tener que expresar mis sentimientos en su totalidad. No es justo que también se diviertan con esto. No es justo que lo que mantuve en secreto por tantos años sea usado para fines tan macabros. No es justo que yo mismo me preste a eso. Sin embargo, lo haré.

Se supone que el estar enamorado de Katniss es el toque de drama para el Distrito 12 y la forma de ganar patrocinadores –en la lógica de Haymitch. En teoría, es cierto, es sólo parte del show, pero eso no significa que sea un mentiroso y que me lo haya inventado. Si quiero darle la oportunidad a mi pequeña tendré que entrar en su sucio juego; jugar con las emociones de la gente del Capitolio y con las mías; aumentar su morbo mientras me desmorono por completo; hacer que deseen mi victoria al mismo tiempo que mi muerte; hacerlos llorar un momento mientras mi llanto silencioso me consume desde el día que declaré estar enamorado de ella.

Tengo que entregar todo de mí por una pequeña oportunidad.

_Mis sentimientos son mi última jugada y la mejor estrategia._

Suelto un pequeño suspiro, inhalo y exhalo; aclaro mi garganta…

—Todo empezó el primer día de clases. Tenía cinco años y ella llevaba un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo… el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, así como tú. Mi padre la señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

_Me aterra lo rápido que aprendo a mover las fichas del juego a mi favor._

.

.

.

—Katniss, siéntate. Estar dando vueltas no te va a resolver nada.

— ¿Y si no lo aceptaron? ¿Y si se les cayó? ¿O, al hacerle las pruebas, lo deshicieron? ¿Qué tal que no lo envían? ¿Y si no pasa las pruebas? —pregunto, preocupada y caminando de un lado a otro en nuestra estrecha cocina.

Hace casi cinco horas que se envió el pastel y no tenemos noticias, y eso me pone de nervios. Mil ideas negativas cruzan por mi cabeza.

—Bueno, en unos minutos lo sabremos. Siéntate y tranquilízate —repite Gale, jalando una silla y señalándola.

—No hay nada que impida enviarles el pastel, ni siquiera una amenaza de que esté envenenado. Sería ilógico pensar que el propio Distrito se quiera deshacer de sus Tributos —interviene mi madre.

Tiene razón. Sería ridículo enviar un pastel envenenado o con un arma dentro. El panadero no haría algo así. Pero…

— ¿Y la bebida? ¿Qué si la envenenan? —pienso en el mentado chocolate caliente. Ese no es un regalo que enviamos nosotros, solamente el dinero.

—Katniss, siéntate —dice Gale, desesperado—. A ese tipo de gente les atrae más una masacre entre los mismos Tributos o con animales alterados genéticamente, si todo eso puede pasar, ¿para qué querrían envenenarlos? —pregunta retóricamente.

¿Es que nunca dejara de tener razón? Lo fulmino con la mirada y me dejo caer en la silla. Pero lo que me preocupa no es sólo eso, sino todo. Solamente quedan cuatro, uno de ellos es más fuerte que los demás (Tresh) y las horas que vienen serán terribles. ¿Quién se enfrentará con quién?

Pasados unos minutos, la televisión se enciende, pero no aparecen los conductores, ni reporteros, ni gente en el Círculo de la Ciudad, pasan directamente a la Arena.

La lluvia es torrencial. Cato, después de un día de inmovilidad, se levanta. Retira el carcaj y el arco del cuerpo inerte de Glimmer, toma su espada y se va. Pero no en dirección de Peeta y Prim. Va en busca de Tresh.

Camina entre el espeso campo, sin una dirección fija, por una hora, más o menos, hasta que lo encuentra. Tresh está sentado, de frente a Cato, sin ninguna emoción, pareciera que lo estaba esperando. Se quedan mirando fijamente unos minutos. Minutos en que es palpable la peligrosa tensión. Ruego porque se muevan, que comiencen a pelear y se maten entre ellos. Sé que las consecuencias de lo que espero serían desastrosas pero no me importa. No en estos momentos.

Tresh se levanta, sin prisas, sin miedo, y ondea su maza, y Cato agarra fuertemente su espada. Se invitan a atacar, pero ninguno se acerca. Comienzan a moverse. Caminan lentamente en círculo, sin dejar de mirarse, atentos el uno del otro al más mínimo movimiento. El chico del 11 está sereno, no pierde la calma. Podría quedarse así, dando vueltas por una eternidad. Ha demostrado ser paciente y no sucumbir a la desesperación; cosa que no se puede decir de Cato.

Y, como era de esperarse, él es quien ataca primero.

Empuña fuertemente su espada, lanzándose hacia Tresh. Su espada dibuja un arco en el aire antes de chocar contra la maza. El acero choca contra el acero estrepitosamente. El chico del 11 se las arregla para regresar el golpe justo a tiempo. Da un paso atrás y lo detiene, pero Cató sigue presionando y atacando. En cuanto Tresh detiene un golpe, ya tiene encima el siguiente. La espada y la maza danzan de un lado a otro, chocan, se repelen y vuelven a chocar. Hasta que, sin aliento, Cato da un paso atrás y baja la punta de la espada hacia el suelo, lo que le da un respiro de unos segundos. Vuelve a levantar la espada y lo ataca de nuevo. Durante un momento, Tresh tropieza con una piedra, y durante unos instantes, Cato cree que la victoria es suya, pero Tresh, en vez de desplomarse, cae sobre una rodilla y para con su maza el tajo que le tendría que haber abierto la cabeza. Y aprovecha los segundos de distracción de Cato para lanzar una estocada, y otra, y otra, mientras se pone de pie. Ahora Tresh lo presiona, ataca sin tregua y sin piedad.

Golpes altos, golpes bajos; a la izquierda, a la derecha, al frente; hacia arriba, hacia abajo… haciendo caer una lluvia de acero entre la estrepitosa tormenta. Los ruidos de los relámpagos palidecen en comparación del choque tan violento que provocan sus armas.

La danza de acero continúa por varios minutos; mientras uno ya está cansado, el otro luce más fuerte. De nueva cuenta, parecía que Cato acorralaba a Tresh, pero se le escapó, y lanza maldiciones entre jadeos. El chico del 11 sonríe con autosuficiencia. Se está burlando de él, pero eso sólo provoca que Cato se enfurezca y tire golpes desesperados. Ahora es él quien tropieza. Tresh logra enredar su espada con la cadena de la maza, lo que hace que la suelte. Cato, antes de caer, aprovecha su accidente: saca torpemente una flecha del carcaj y hiere a Tresh en la parte superior del muslo.

_Él_ se posiciona encima de _él._ Se acabó. No hay más.

—Tu compañera… la mocosa —jadea Cato.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a la niñita? ¿La mataste? —grita, su cara se desencaja en pura furia, y damos un salto. No lo habíamos escuchado levantar la voz. Cuando fueron las entrevistas, hablaba en susurros.

—No, no fui yo —dice Cato, con una sonrisa que, segundos después, pasa a ser una carcajada espeluznante.

— ¡La mataste, maldito! —-se le retuerce la cara de rabia—. ¿La cortaste en trocitos con tu espada? ¿La atravesaste con tu arco?

—No, no, yo no… —ríe como un desquiciado; quizá sea cierto que perdió la razón—. Fue el… el _Chico Amoroso_. Distrito 12. _Él, Peeta Mellark, la mató_.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! —le grito al televisor, indignada y sabiendo lo ridícula que me veo haciéndolo pero, quiero hacerme escuchar hasta el estadio, que no razono del todo—. ¡Es mentira!

Sé que no soy la única que está furiosa, también Gale, incluso masculla unas cuantas malas palabras que pasamos por alto, tanto mi mamá y yo. Es indignante lo que escuchamos que unas cuantas palabrotas nos preocupan menos que nada.

Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas, me abruma pensar en la pequeña Rue, la forma en que murió, el dolor de Prim al presenciarlo, la culpa que carga Peeta por no poder defenderla… Y ahora esto. Tengo miedo. Esto no puede estar pasando. Tresh no puede… no debe creerle.

Con toda su fuerza, ondea su arma y la descarga con toda su furia contra el chico debajo de él. La sangre salpica abundante, manchándole la cara. El Tributo no profiere ningún aullido, grito o queja de dolor cuando el arma se incrusta, tres veces, en su cráneo. Sin embargo, le queda algo de vida, porque veo que se le mueve rápidamente el pecho. El chico monstruoso se levanta, sabe que acabó con él, que le quedan escasos minutos de vida, y se va.

Suena el _bum_.

Está muerto.

Y sólo quedan tres.

Pasan rápidamente una escena de Peeta y Prim en su especie de cueva, abrazados y resguardándose de la lluvia. Cuando escuchan el cañonazo, mi pequeña le pregunta que quién cree que habrá sido, él responde que no quiere saberlo. Saltan a la escena del himno, al terminar, Peeta agacha la mirada y se rehúsa a saber. Prim mira la imagen del penúltimo Tributo muerto, y ya. Es todo.

Terminan la transmisión, diciendo que tienen una agradable sorpresa para nosotros en la repetición de la mañana y que no debemos perdérnosla. Se apaga el televisor.

Mi casa se inunda en un desolador silencio. En el transcurso de la noche o mañana, en el transcurso del día, terminan Los Juegos, sin duda alguna.

No me interesa qué sorpresa nos tienen preparada, tampoco me preocupo por el pastel y si es que lo recibieron. Mi miedo se cierne sobre lo que va a pasar con Peeta. Tiene todo en contra.

Y él no lo sabe. Nada. Ni siquiera quién es su contrincante.

Mis lágrimas fluyen.

* * *

¡Hola! Y bien... ¿Les gustó? D: ¿Serán razonables las últimas estrategias mencionadas en el capítulo? (No quedé del todo convencida) ¿Rendirán frutos? Una enorme disculpa por la narración de la pelea entre Cato y Tresh, no soy muy buena detallando golpes y esas cosas. ¿Conocen la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego? Yo soy fan, fan, fan, me encanta, así que me base en unas cuantas peleas que he leído de esta gran obra para narrar la pelea. Espero no haya quedado tan chafa.

Bueno, les comunico que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Sí, la historia de Peeta y Prim ha llegado a su fin *llora peor que Magdalena* Así que, ¡qué comiencen las apuestas! ¿Quién ganará? ¿Será Peeta, a pesar de tener un enemigo fuerte encima? ¿O será la diminuta y valiente Prim? ¿Ninguno? ¿O el terrible Tributo del 11? Quién sabe. *ríe malvadamente y entrecierra los ojos*

Robstar, Alexa-Angel, Anfitrite, KoyukiBetts, Katniss bella luz, DESTACADO117, ShaPer, , Pauli, Mary Mellark, Neo GS, annieOdair 19, **un millón de gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esta historia.**

También, miles de gracias a los lectores anónimos.

No me queda más que apurarme con el siguiente capítulo y esperar con ansias sus comentarios, criticas, dudas, sugerencias, pedradas, etecé.

Besos y abrazos de a montón para todos, todititos los que me leen


	24. Vencedor

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, blah, todo es obra y gracia de Suzanne Collins. Blah, blah, blah, esta adaptación es mía.

**Nota: **Son varios POV'S intercalados entre Peeta y Katniss. Comenzamos con el de ella. Al final, hay un POV omnipresente, en tercera persona o como gusten llamarlo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

El sonido de la televisión encendiéndose nos sobresalta.

No hemos dormido en toda la noche, incluso Gale se quedó con nosotras. Hablamos de todo y nada a la vez, elucubramos sobre lo que podía pasar durante la noche: si Tresh iba a ir en busca de Peeta o iba a esperar, si le afectó en algo la muerte de su compañera o si su reacción fue sólo cosa del momento. Tratamos de entender por qué Cato actuó de esa manera y dijo lo que dijo. Concluimos que al verse superado por Tresh, su última jugada, y la oportunidad de vengarse de Peeta, era mintiendo, haciendo que el chico del 11 fuera tras él, asegurando su muerte y no permitirle la victoria. Ni en sus últimos momentos dejo a un lado su orgullo, su soberbia. No como la chica, Clove.

Nos centramos en ellos dos, no mencionamos la posibilidad de que alguno de nuestros chicos regrese, o ninguno. Es demasiado doloroso pensarlo como para torturarnos con palabras.

Caesar y Claudius están eufóricos. Nos muestran que el Círculo de la Ciudad ya está abarrotado de gente –es raro, son las ocho de la mañana, muy temprano para una repetición; y más raro aún, que la gente del Capitolio ya se encuentre ahí. Comentan que no ha habido algún tipo de acción por parte de Tresh, pero que si lo hubo por parte del Distrito 12. Y que en eso consiste la sorpresa de la que hablaron ayer por la noche. Dicen que darán paso a lo acontecido con Peeta y Prim y, que al terminar esto, la transmisión será ininterrumpida, hasta que terminen Los Juegos.

Ellos también están seguros de que hoy se acaban.

Comienzan con el himno y la negativa de Peeta de ver la imagen del Tributo caído.

— ¡Mira, Peeta! —exclama Prim, emocionada.

Y lo vemos: el paracaídas y una canasta atada a éste.

La emoción crece en mi pecho. ¡Sí les llegó!

Peeta se niega a levantar la mirada, pero en el momento que el paracaídas aterriza, reacciona. Mi hermana la abre de inmediato, con curiosidad, y, al ver el contenido, sus caras muestran la incredulidad del momento. Y yo estoy igual, no sólo les enviaron el chocolate y el pastel, sino cubiertos, y finos.

Al retirar la tapadera redonda de aluminio, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar: el pastel era hermoso, con tantos colores bien mezclados y con una inscripción que me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas: _"Orgullosos de nuestros hijos",_ decía. El panadero no pudo haber escrito mejor mensaje. Puedo asegurar que el Distrito entero se encuentra orgulloso de ellos. Prim y Peeta lucharon contra un ataque de llanto, se veían realmente afectados, de diferente manera: ella, feliz; él, hubiera dado lo que fuera por adivinar sus pensamientos. No había rastro de felicidad en su rostro, parecía afectado de otra forma.

Después de la impresión, comenzaron a comer, ansiosos… Y saltaron de escena. Ahora vemos que están terminando de comer y guardando los cubiertos y vasos, y lo que quedó del pastel.

Me siento frustrada por el salto tan drástico que dieron de escena a escena. No nos dejaron ver su reacción al probarlo, saber si les gustó o si comentaron algo sobre el regalo.

¿Eso era su gran sorpresa de la que tanto alardeaban? Estoy furiosa. No contentos con mandarlos a esos horrorosos Juegos, también nos quitan la oportunidad de ver sus últimas reacciones genuinas antes de… de lo que pueda pasar.

El sonido de nuestro televisor sube ruidosamente, es ensordecedor.

—Peeta —habla Prim, haciendo eco en nuestra pequeña casa—, en la entrevista dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi hermana desde que tenías uso de razón. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Cinco —contesta Peeta rápidamente.

El pecho comienza a agitárseme.

— ¿Ci… cinco? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es eso? ¡Eras sólo un niño! —exclama Prim, con cierta emoción y apartándose un poco de él.

Ahora entiendo cuál era la verdadera sorpresa.

Peeta suelta un pequeño suspiro y su mirada se pierde en la nada antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Todo empezó el primer día de clases. Tenía cinco años y ella llevaba un vestido de cuadros rojos y el pelo… el pelo recogido en dos trenzas, así como tú. Mi padre la señaló cuando esperábamos para ponernos en fila.

— ¿Tu papá? ¿Por qué? —pregunta mi hermana lo mismo que estaba pensando yo.

—Me dijo: "¿Ves esa niñita? Quería casarme con su madre, pero ella huyó con un minero".

Volteo a ver a mi madre, quien está mirando fijamente el televisor con una sonrisa triste. ¡Es ella! ¡Ella es de quien estuvo enamorado el panadero antes de casarse!

— ¡En serio! —exclama mi hermanita.

—De verdad. Y yo le respondí: "¿Un minero? ¿Por qué quería un minero si te tenía a ti?" No lo dije en un sentido despectivo, aclaro. Sólo me sorprendió. Mi padre es la mejor persona en el mundo y no entendía cómo es que alguien lo rechazara.

— ¿Y qué te respondió? —pregunta Prim, sin obviar su inmensa curiosidad.

—Me dijo: "Porque cuando él canta… hasta los pájaros se detienen a escuchar".

Pensar en el panadero diciéndole eso a Peeta me desconcierta y, ante mi sorpresa, me emociona.

—Eso es verdad. Lo hacían, o eso es lo que me contó mi mamá. Yo nunca lo escuché —dice mi hermana, con tristeza. Peeta toma delicadamente la mano de Prim, como consolándola. Ella se repone inmediatamente y sigue con su interrogatorio: — ¿Y luego, qué pasó?

—Ese día, en la clase de música, la maestra preguntó quién se sabía la Canción del Valle. Katniss levantó la mano como una bala. Se puso de pie sobre un taburete y la maestra la animó a cantarla para nosotros. Te juro que todos los pájaros de afuera se callaron.

Siento mis mejillas arder y la mirada escrutadora de Gale, pero lo ignoro.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta, visiblemente emocionada.

—De verdad. Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con ella.

—Sin mucho éxito.

—Exactamente. Sin mucho éxito —susurra, con una sonrisa triste—. Supongo que fue otro golpe de suerte que mi nombre saliera en la Cosecha; al menos, a estas alturas, ya se dio cuenta de mi existencia.

Siento una alegría absurda. Suponiendo que Peeta se esté inventando todo esto como mera estrategia, entonces, ¿cómo es que todo lo que cuenta es verdad? La parte sobre mi padre y los pájaros es cierto, al igual que canté el primer día del colegio, aunque no recuerdo la canción. Y ese vestido de cuadros rojos… ¡en verdad existió! Incluso Prim lo heredó. No. No entiendo nada.

Pero si algo es seguro, es que yo lo había notado desde antes. Él es y seguirá siendo el Chico del Pan.

—Lo recuerdo todo sobre ella —sonríe, su voz se descompone un poco—. Sus profundos ojos grises, su voz, su andar seguro y fuerte, lo imponente de su presencia, su trenza cayendo sobre su hombro derecho, su valentía… cada uno de los gestos de su cara, su profundo ceño fruncido cuando no entendía algo en clases o, simplemente, porque se sentía incomoda con algo; un par de sonrisas que atesoro en lo más hondo de mi memoria… Todo. Estuve siempre con ella, para ella; quizá antes de que yo mismo cayera en cuenta. Estuve tan cerca que no me veía.

—Ahora sí —le sonríe Prim.

—Bueno, no es que importe ya. Alguna vez escuché a alguien decir que la vida no da segundas oportunidades… a mí me dio un millón de oportunidades durante once años, y las malgasté todas y cada una.

—Quizá tengas una oportunidad más, Peeta —dice mi hermana.

—Y créeme que la aprovecharé, Pequeña, no lo dudes —dice, acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de Prim—. Ven, vamos a dormir. Mañana será un día muy, muy importante.

La gente en el Círculo de la Ciudad está… demente. Los reporteros son avasallados por la inmensa cantidad de personas que quieren opinar: _"Es lo más romántico que he escuchado"_, chillan_; "Oh, no, pobre Peeta",_ lloran; _"Un amor imposible… y trágico",_ se lamentan; _"¿Por qué nunca se le declaró? Es un tonto",_ se indignan entre lágrimas; _"Y él no sabe que ella también está enamorada de él",_ gritan, al borde de un ataque de histeria; _"Peeta, por favor, regresa",_ suplican;_ "Que regresen los dos. No queremos que muera ninguno"_, alegan; _"La pequeña Primrose también tiene que regresar… ¡Perdió a su papá! ¡Eso es horrible!"_, refutan_; "Y tiene un gran futuro"_, agregan…

El debate es encarnecido. Unos abogan por él, otros por Prim. Todos lanzan miles de motivos de por qué el otro tiene que regresar, desde los argumentos más banales –como que Peeta es todo un galán y Prim es bellísima- hasta los más razonables que rescatan sus cualidades –su nobleza, valentía, bondad, carisma…-, sin dejar atrás los sentimentales –los aman, los adoran, los idolatran, los sienten como una parte de su familia-, y sin dejar de lado lo más importante: _Porque es injusto_.

En este argumento estoy más que de acuerdo con ellos. Es injusto que mi Patito muera sin tener la oportunidad de crecer más como persona; es injusto que él, el Chico del Pan, muera sin decir lo que tenga que decir.

Ahora entiendo bien lo que pasó aquella tarde: quemó el pan a propósito, se arriesgó a una paliza por mí, para que no muriera de hambre. Estuvo siempre conmigo. Y yo no lo vi.

Todos los detalles son ciertos y la gran verdad que me negué a ver, aparece: está enamorado de mí.

Todos lo sabemos ya, pero necesito escucharlo de él. Quiero verlo. Necesito su presencia tanto como la de Prim.

Porque, en algún momento, mientras lo veía, lo escuchaba reír, llorar, arriesgar la vida, cuidar de mi hermana, de Rue, incluso de Clove, me di cuenta que me gusta su presencia, sus palabras… la curiosa y cálida alegría en mi pecho al saber que existe.

.

.

.

—Siento que el estómago me va a reventar —se queja Prim, poniendo una mano sobre éste.

—Yo también. No había comido tanto desde que estábamos en el Capitolio. Creo que lo voy a devolver todo.

Nos terminamos la mitad del pastel que sobró, dos latas de sopa, un paquete de tiras de carne y nos atiborramos de agua. No escatimamos ya que, seguramente, es nuestro último día aquí y es mejor tener fuerzas y estar bien alimentados para lo que se avecina.

Después de mi confesión de anoche, supe que todo estaba perdido para mí. Desnudé mis sentimientos y destrocé cualquier vínculo emocional que me atará a lo que fue mi vida antes de esto. He matado y me he matado a mí mismo en el transcurso de estos días. Ya no más Peeta Mellark panadero y secreto enamorado del Distrito 12. Ya no más Tributo de estos Juegos. Ya no más dolor. No más culpa y remordimiento.

Estoy muerto.

Me siento vacío. Como si hubieran drenado cada uno de mis sentimientos; fui testigo de cómo se arrugaron, se expandieron, se quebraron y se rompieron en diminutos pedazos. El proceso fue largo y sumamente doloroso, pero bien valió la pena: Prim será Vencedora y yo no tendré que regresar a casa y ver la desilusión y el horror en mi familia por lo que me he convertido.

Al contrario, me reuniré con Rue en ese otro mundo que, quizá, no exista pero me reconforta la idea de pensar que sí. No estaré solo, tal vez me encuentre con los otros 22 que salimos elegidos este año y no tengamos que pelear hasta la muerte ni odiarnos sin saber a bien por qué.

Quizá sea mejor estar allá que aquí.

Estoy cansado. Ya no me siento con fuerzas para continuar. Estoy casi seguro que el otro Tributo que queda es Cato. Él no se rendiría tan fácilmente, su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Y me consuela el saber que está herido de un ojo y que, quizá, Tresh, tampoco se haya rendido sin luchar. Entre más herido, mejor.

Pero si me equivoco y es Tresh quien queda, sólo me queda desear que también esté herido, de preferencia, de gravedad.

— ¿Y ahora, qué hacemos? —pregunta Prim, mientras guarda los platos, vasos, cubiertos y las latas de sopa en la canasta. Seguramente Effie estará chillando de emoción al ver que, además de educada, Prim es ordenada.

— ¿Qué te parece si te das un baño? Y después… damos una caminata.

.

—Listo —exclamo al terminar de trenzar el cabello de Prim—. Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —pregunta, con curiosidad.

He dado por hecho que Prim sabe que este es nuestro último día aquí que no pensé en la posibilidad de que no lo considerara. Sé que no es tonta, pero es mejor aclararlo.

—Prim… sólo quedamos tres, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —asiente—. Bien. Seguramente, en cualquier momento, los Vigilantes hagan o provoquen algo para juntarnos. En lo personal, prefiero estar en campo abierto para cuando eso suceda; aquí no tenemos muchas opciones para escapar y escondernos. Si deciden comenzar otro incendio o enviar a algún muto, será difícil escapar entre tantas rocas. Tenemos que ir a la Cornucopia… a estas alturas es el lugar más seguro para nosotros. O eso es lo que creo. ¿Te parece bien? Porque si prefieres quedarte, por mí no hay problema.

—No, está bien. Es mejor terminar con esto de una vez. No tiene caso esperar —responde con decisión.

— ¿No estás asustada? —pregunto con una sonrisa porque ya sé la respuesta.

—En absoluto. Estamos juntos en esto y confío en ti.

—Y yo en ti —beso su mano—. Además, somos los Tributos en Llamas… los Chicos de Fuego… los Chicos del Distrito minero… enseñémosles de qué estamos hechos.

—Y sorprendamos a Haymitch hasta que se vuelva sobrio.

—Hagámoslo —contesto, y reímos.

Saco los dos últimos cuchillos de la mochila, uno para Prim y el otro para mí, y rellenamos los dos termos con agua. Es lo único que nos llevamos. No necesitamos nada más. Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos nuestro andar tranquilo a la Cornucopia.

Puedo ver que mi pequeña compañera ha perdido el miedo… y me siento orgulloso de ella. Esa fuerza y valentía es lo que le ayudará a superar todo este infierno una vez fuera de aquí. Cuando viva como Vencedora en el Distrito 12.

.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Reconozco este lugar. He soñado con él, y en las pesadillas y alucinaciones de los últimos días éste ha sido el escenario.

Aquí murió Rue.

—Cierra los ojos un momento —me mira con duda—. Te prometo que no te voy a dejar inconsciente ni me voy a escapar ni nada.

—Está bien. Pero nada de trucos, Peeta, o…o…

— ¿O qué, _Nenita_? —utilizo el mismo tono burlón de Haymitch.

—Te golpearé. Te lo juro que está vez si lo haré —sentencia.

—Amenaza más que suficiente para no hacer una estupidez —digo solemne y levanto las manos en señal de rendición—. Aclarado este punto, ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

Mi pequeña cierra los ojos no muy convencida y, al asegurarme de que no está haciendo trampa, me alejo un momento y recojo flores de diversos colores. Recuerdo a Rue haciendo lo mismo que yo. Su sonrisa, su inocencia, su tranquilidad. Tengo la sensación de que esto es como tenía que haber terminado, nosotros tres como únicos finalistas y después… después hubiese encontrado la maldita forma de sacarlas con vida de aquí o, bien, quedarnos encerrados por el resto de nuestras vidas en esta trampa mortal pero estando juntos.

El dolor en lugar de irse, se siente más hondo. Es curioso cómo, en un momento, el vacío es lo único que me inunda y, en otro momento, el dolor se dispara, dañando mi herida emocional, no la deja cicatrizar, al contrario, la hace más profunda.

Levanto la mirada, busco entre los árboles, esperando verla volar de aquí para allá y escuchar el suave zumbido de su andar…

Y la veo, agarrada de una rama y sonriendo. Le sonrío de vuelta. Ella se ríe a carcajadas y vuela de un árbol a otro y otro y otro y otro, hasta que se aleja y sale de mi vista.

Por un segundo estoy tentado a ir por ella y gritarle que no se vaya pero mi garganta se cierra, el aire no llega; siento miles de puñaladas clavándose en lo más profundo de mi ser, y me doy cuenta que la realidad me está engañando y la ferviente fantasía de tenerla de vuelta me confunde. Sacudo mi cabeza y trato de aclarar mi mente. Ella no está aquí. Se fue. Murió. Y es culpa mía.

Me siento más fatigado que antes. Me imagino a Clove, Salma y Adem, Rue y Jeff, que se unieron a ellos, aferrados a mis ropas y haciendo más difícil mí andar. Siguiéndome a cada momento. Acompañándome en cada paso. Recordándome mis culpas.

— ¿Peeta, sigues aquí? —pregunta Prim, con sus ojitos cerrados, sacándome de mi miseria.

—No. Estoy con Caesar Flickerman en medio de una entrevista, no nos interrumpas, Prim.

—Lo siento —dice entre risas.

Recojo unas cuantas flores más, me quito mi sudadera –o lo que queda de ella-, corto un pedazo, improviso una especie de cinta, y ato el abundante ramo de colores.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —al ver su expresión de completa felicidad y los ojitos brillándole de emoción, junto con un leve sonrojo, sé que puedo morir en paz. Esta es la imagen que quiero llevarme hasta el final—. Son para ti, tómalas.

—Peeta… son hermosas. Gracias —susurra, tomándolas delicadamente. Enrosca sus brazos en mi cintura, en un efusivo abrazo. Nos quedamos quietos un momento, abrazados, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, el sol y el murmullo de las hojas a nuestros pies.

En otras circunstancias, esto es como debería haber sido, como siempre imaginé, compartir mi vida con la familia Everdeen, ayudarlas, protegerlas y no dejarlas solas nunca más.

.

—Prim, no huyas. Entre más corras, más lenta será tu agonía. Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz —grito. Me duele el cuerpo y me siento sofocado de tanto correr pero lo prefiero a dejar pasar estos momentos de felicidad.

—No, el que no sabe de lo que soy capaz eres tú —dice, agitada, con las mejillas rojas, y escondiéndose en la Cornucopia.

—Muy bien, así lo quisiste, pues así será.

Obligo a mi cuerpo a hacer un grandísimo esfuerzo y corro hacia el lado contrario de donde corre Prim. A los pocos segundos ya estamos frente a frente; ella deja escapar un grito de sorpresa y la confusión la inunda, se queda paralizada, sus pies se mueven de un lado a otro pero no corre, no coordina. Es ahí donde aprovecho y la aviento al suelo.

—Te lo advertí, Nenita —digo; me arrodillo a un lado de ella y tomo fuertemente sus manos, poniéndolas sobre su estómago.

—No, Peeta, ¿qué me vas a hacer? —pregunta, horrorizada—. ¿Me vas a enseñar el terrorífico poder del glaseado?

Ahogo una carcajada y ella me da una mirada de burla. Recuerdo que eso fue lo que dijo Haymitch; fue en ese momento que nos convertimos en un equipo los tres.

—Oh, no, pequeñita, será algo mucho peor que eso. Mi mayor habilidad es el terrorífico poder de… ¡las cosquillas!

Y comienzo a torturarla.

—No, no, no. Peeta, por favor, para —grita, se retuerce, ríe… escandalosamente, pero no me detengo. No me importa el ruido que hacemos; no importa si nos encuentra Cato, o Tresh; no importa nada más que escuchar el hermoso sonido de su risa despreocupada—.Por favor, ya no más. Me rindo, me rindo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, sí, sí. Me rindo —lágrimas de risa surcan su rostro.

—La próxima vez que te alejes de mí, te haré cosquillas durante una hora, ¿entendido? —digo, dejando de torturarla.

Ella lucha entre un ataque de risa, tratando de recomponerse, pero me mira fijamente… y yo me pierdo en su mirada, en ese inocente y puro azul. Mi mente me regala una imagen, así, tal cual como estamos, pero en un futuro: los dos en un campo, en el bosque, tirados en el pasto. Prim es unos años más grande, más hermosa de lo que ya es, más feliz. Solo nosotros dos.

Y juro que está imagen mental me hace sentir pleno. Se me agita el pecho de una absurda y rara emoción.

Pero esta sensación no dura mucho.

Me parece que nos vigilan, siento que hay un intruso entre nosotros. Volteo a mí alrededor, lo que pone en alerta a Prim, quien se incorpora un poco y me imita. Frente a nosotros, detrás del lago, la maleza se mueve. Algo –o alguien- está ahí. Se incorpora, sale de entre la maleza y camina lentamente. Por un momento el aire abandona mi cuerpo. No pensé que fuera él; sí, estaba la posibilidad pero no la tomé muy en serio, siempre imaginé que me enfrentaría a Cato.

Es un tipo de suerte y maldición que él sea mi último contrincante. Por un lado, se ve más grande de lo que recuerdo, más imponente y bien alimentado. Me percato de que cojea un poco, tiene un trozo de tela atado al muslo derecho, y un tipo de cadena con una bola cuelga de su mano. Es peligroso; por otro lado, la culpa y la rabia se mezclan trayendo consigo un mar de recuerdos: los cinco hermanitos de Rue, mi pequeña sinsajo desprotegida, sola; una lanza, su muerte, sus lágrimas, su último respiro…

Tresh. El Tributo del Distrito 11. El compañero de Rue. El que no se alió con ella y la abandonó a su suerte. El que no sostuvo su mano mientras su corta vida se apagaba.

El último obstáculo que se interpone entre Prim y el Distrito 12.

Me pongo de pie inmediatamente, al igual que Prim, poniéndome frente a ella protectoramente. Entre más se acerca, me doy cuenta de que no tengo muchas oportunidades contra él. Es malditamente grande… y su gesto… su gesto es de pura furia.

—Prim —le hablo, sin dejar de mirar al chico—, corre, corre todo lo que puedas y escóndete… si puedes, trepa un árbol y quédate ahí. No hagas ruido, no salgas, no nada. Vete.

—No. No me voy a ir —dice, retadoramente.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Prim? —-alzo un poco la voz pero sin dejar de mirar a Tresh, quien ya está cerca, muy cerca del lago… y de nosotros—. Es peligroso que estés aquí y…

—El que no entiende eres tú, Peeta. Me quedo contigo, no te voy a dejar luchar solo… y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

— ¡Diablos, Nenita! En estos momentos no sabes cómo me gustaría dejarte inconsciente —estoy comenzando a desesperarme, no sé de qué manera voy a protegerla o pelear con él sin que ella resulte herida, sin que sea testigo de más horror—. Toma tu cuchillo, sé cuidadosa y… perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de decir… pero, si te ataca, entiérralo en su pecho, cabeza o garganta… tira… tira a matar. Trata de no pensarlo mucho.

—Si —susurra; puedo sentirla temblando detrás de mí.

Y yo me siento una basura por darle ese tipo de consejo pero no puedo hacer más, seguramente Tresh me matará antes de que yo pueda herirlo de gravedad.

— ¿Piensas aprovecharte de esa niñita también? —grita Tresh, de repente. No puedo evitar sentir una ráfaga de miedo al escuchar su potente voz, está a unos metros de nosotros. Es un monstruo. Aunque no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso de aprovecharme de Prim_ también_—. Así como lo hiciste con Rue.

No entiendo nada. ¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Yo nunca me aproveché de Rue!

—No sé de qué hablas —respondo, confundido.

—Mientes. Tú la mataste, así como piensas matar a tu compañera.

Y no es pregunta, es una total, absoluta, completa, furica y dolorosa afirmación.

Y la adrenalina me recorre por todo el cuerpo.

¡Cómo se atreve a decirme eso, a reclamarme cuando fue él quien la dejo sola! ¡Quién se cree que es para juzgarme de esa manera! ¡Qué pretende! No sé de dónde sacó esa información pero las cosas no fueron así. Sé que será inútil tratar de explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas realmente, además de que no tengo intención alguna de hacerlo, pero él es tan culpable como yo. Ahora más que nunca tengo unas ganas inmensas de matarlo, de hacerle pagar por la muerte de Rue, de desquitarme por mi propia incompetencia al cuidar de ella, de reprocharle su repentino e inútil interés a estas alturas…

De acabar con mis culpas.

—Sí —digo, sabiendo las consecuencias—, yo la maté. Murió por mi culpa.

.

.

.

La Plaza está más llena que nunca, el Círculo de la Ciudad también; en uno, el ambiente es tenso, en el otro, de euforia.

La gente nos mira con pena, los que no son allegados a nosotros, pero los que vinieron a apoyarnos sinceramente nos miran con seguridad. Estamos junto a los Mellark, más cerca de lo que hayamos estado nunca, reconfortándonos y ayudándonos a cargar la gran pena que nos embarga. Los amigos de Prim y Peeta están también aquí, profesores del colegio, el propio alcalde, incluso la gente del Quemador. Madge, Gale, Hazelle y los niños. Todos.

Son tantos que no sé si eso ayuda o no a los terribles momentos que nos esperan.

Terminada la confesión de Peeta, la transmisión siguió en directo cada paso de los últimos tres Tributos, lo que no hizo más que acrecentar mi miedo.

Tresh se apoderó de la zona de la Cornucopia, se instaló cómodamente, comió algunos frutos de los alrededores y bebió agua hasta saciarse. Limpió lo mejor que pudo su herida en el muslo y ató su chamarra a ésta para evitar seguir sangrando. Aun estando herido es demasiado fuerte.

No hizo, ni ha hecho gran cosa, más que seguir con su acostumbrada quietud y misticismo.

Por su parte, Peeta y Prim, tuvieron una mañana tranquila, un desayuno silencioso y un fresco baño. Parece que el calor en el estadio es abrazador.

Ahora, caminan tomados de la mano y sin prisas hasta la Cornucopia. Peeta le dijo a Prim que lo más seguro es ir allá, a campo abierto. Mi hermana no rechistó y lo apoyó en su decisión. Tengo miedo pero es mejor que ellos se acerquen a que los Vigilantes hagan o envíen algo para juntarlos.

Más que ser una caminata hacia la muerte, parece un día normal y feliz para ellos. Están tranquilos, admirando el paisaje, recogiendo bayas, platicando y riendo en su andar. Se ven tan serenos que no sé cómo es que lo logran.

En un punto, Peeta se detiene, se queda pasmado, como recordando algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunta Prim.

—Cierra los ojos un momento —le ordena, después de unos segundos de silencio, pero mi hermana lo mira dudosa—. Te prometo que no te voy a dejar inconsciente ni me voy a escapar ni nada —le sonríe.

—Está bien. Pero nada de trucos, Peeta, o…o… —mi pequeña hermana frunce el ceño ante su falta de palabras.

— ¿O qué, Nenita? —la mira con burla.

—Te golpearé. Te lo juro que está vez si lo haré —lo señala y le da una mirada inquisitiva.

—Amenaza más que suficiente para no hacer una estupidez —dice y levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Aclarado este punto, ahora cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa.

Prim titubea pero termina cediendo. Peeta se aleja unos pocos metros y comienza a recolectar flores de todos los colores y una inmensa tristeza surca su rostro. Levanta la mirada, parece que buscara algo entre los árboles, de repente sonríe, y caigo en cuenta de dónde están: esas flores son las mismas que adornaban el cabello de Prim y de _ella_.

Es el lugar donde murió Rue.

Su mirada ya no está fija en un solo árbol, sino que se pierde entre los demás. Está pensando en la pequeña del 11. Le duele más de lo que pensé.

— ¿Peeta, sigues aquí? —pregunta Prim, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No. Estoy con Caesar Flickerman en medio de una entrevista, no nos interrumpas, Prim —responde, serio, y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Lo siento —se disculpa Prim, riendo.

En la Plaza también se escuchan unas cuantas risas y en el Capitolio se parten de risa, incluso Caesar interviene y menciona que le encanta que el Distrito 12 no pierda el espíritu.

Peeta improvisa un cordón con su maltrecha sudadera –y el resto de ésta la deja tirada, no es como que le sirviera ya de mucho- y hace un bonito ramo de colores.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —se posiciona delante de ella, extendiendo el ramo—. Son para ti, tómalas.

—Peeta… son hermosas. Gracias —susurra mi hermanita, atónita y sin evitar un leve sonrojo. Inmediatamente toma el ramo y abraza a Peeta por la cintura.

Y se quedan así un largo rato, sin decir nada. Los árboles ondean de un lado a otro, los rayos del sol los iluminan más y hacen brillar sus rubias cabelleras. Es una imagen hermosa.

Se separan un poco y la única comunicación entre ellos es una cálida sonrisa. Sin decir más, toman sus manos nuevamente y siguen su andar.

—Gracias. Es un buen chico —susurra mi madre a los Mellark, concretamente, al panadero.

—Y ella es asombrosa —responde el panadero con una sonrisa amable.

Los veo tratarse con tanta naturalidad y respeto que, por un momento, me es imposible concebir que él estuviera enamorado de mi madre, que fuera, quizá, enemigo de mi padre, y que la bruja esté como si nada. ¿Estará segura del amor del panadero? ¿Qué pensará de lo que confesó Peeta? ¿Le guardará algún tipo de rencor a mi familia? ¿Por eso me gritó cosas tan feas aquella tarde? Bueno, realmente no me gustaría saber más de lo que ya sé. Sería incomodo enterarme de los detalles y prefiero seguir manteniendo la imagen de mis padres juntos. Además de que mi mamá me dijo que el panadero y mi padre tenían una buena relación. Es mejor no pensar en lo que _pudo haber sido y no fue_.

La gente en el Capitolio suelta suspiros exagerados por la acción de Peeta. Se dicen encantados con su caballerosidad.

Tresh sigue sin moverse de la Cornucopia. Se queda quieto un momento, prestando atención en dirección al bosque. Nosotros lo escuchamos también: risas. El chico duda un momento entre ir hacia la fuente de sonido o esperar. No hace ni una ni otra: camina hacia el lago y se esconde entre la maleza, así como lo hiciera durante el Banquete.

—Te ves cansado —afirma Prim, más que preguntar.

—Son ideas tuyas para hacerme parecer un debilucho —contesta Peeta, con fingido enojo.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? —pregunta mi hermana. Ahora es ella quien finge indignación.

—Por supuesto —le responde, petulante.

—Entonces —detiene su andar y suelta la mano de Peeta—, supongo que no te costará trabajo demostrar que no eres un debilucho.

—Así es —enarca una ceja—. ¿Qué pretendes, Primrose Everdeen?

—Comprobarlo, Peeta Mellark —responde con su sonrisa más inocente.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Viendo si eres capaz de alcanzarme.

Dicho esto, no espera más y se echa a correr. A Peeta le toma unos segundos reaccionar, pero en cuento lo hace, corre detrás de mi hermana. La tranquilidad desaparece de su rostro. Se ve preocupado. Llama a mí hermana desde la distancia pero Prim no le hace caso, ella sigue corriendo felizmente. No le preocupa el peligro al que se expone con tanto escándalo, mientras que Peeta está aterrado.

Siempre he pensado que mi hermana es la más prudente de nosotras dos, pero en este instante no lo está demostrando. Es una total y completa estupidez lo que hace. Prácticamente está invitando a Tresh a atacarlos. Si no es porque sé que el chico del 11 está escondido y no se dirige hacia ellos, estaría más molesta de lo que estoy. Me da escalofríos imaginar que el del 11 hubiera decidido ir hacia ellos. Ojala Peeta le dé una buena reprimenda.

Mi hermana sigue corriendo hasta llegar a la Cornucopia; Peeta se ve cansado pero aún tiene energías; Tresh los mira con cautela.

—Prim, no huyas. Entre más corras, más lenta será tu agonía. Aún no sabes de lo que soy capaz —grita Peeta, con dificultad.

—No, el que no sabe de lo que soy capaz eres tú —dice Prim, agitada, con las mejillas rojas, y escondiéndose en la Cornucopia.

—Muy bien, así lo quisiste, pues así será —sentencia el Chico del Pan, endureciendo su rostro. Parece enojado.

Corre del lado contrario a donde corre Prim haciendo un gran esfuerzo. En segundos, se encuentra frente a ella. Mi hermana suelta un sorpresivo grito y se queda pasmada, no sabe qué hacer. Peeta, en un movimiento brusco pero sutil, la aprisiona entre sus brazos y se deja caer al suelo con todo y Prim.

—Te lo advertí, Nenita —dice, serio, arrodillándose a un lado de ella y tomando fuertemente sus muñecas, poniéndolas sobre su estómago.

Por un momento me asaltan las dudas y pienso que la va a lastimar, pero de inmediato alejo ese pensamiento. Él no le haría daño a Prim…

—No, Peeta, ¿qué me vas a hacer? —pregunta, entre horrorizada y sonriente—. ¿Me vas a enseñar el terrorífico poder del glaseado?

Peeta sonríe, relajando su rostro, y Prim lo mira pícaramente. Es como si fuera un chiste que sólo ellos entienden.

—Oh, no, pequeñita, será algo mucho peor que eso —dice, maliciosamente—. Mi mayor habilidad es el terrorífico poder de… ¡las cosquillas!

Tresh, desde su escondite, parece que puede ver más o menos bien lo que sucede. Aprieta la quijada y empuña su maza, se incorpora un poco, con la intención de atacar pero se arrepiente en el momento que escucha las fuertes carcajadas de Prim y regresa a su posición, con la duda impregnada en su rostro.

—No, no, no. Peeta, por favor, para —grita, se retuerce y ríe escandalosamente —.Por favor, ya no más. Me rindo, me rindo.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunta traviesamente.

—Sí, sí, sí. Me rindo —jadea, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—La próxima vez que te alejes de mí, te haré cosquillas durante una hora, ¿entendido? —dice, soltándola.

Mi hermana trata de recomponerse de su ataque de risa, pero no deja de mirar a Peeta… y él, parece perdido en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de mirarla tampoco. De repente sonríe. Nos regala una de esas hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que sólo él puede dar. Nuevamente, la imagen de ellos en el pasto, relajados, felices y con la luz del sol haciéndolos brillar, es hermosa. La gente del Círculo de la Ciudad se emociona y sonríen con ternura, exhalando unos cuantos suspiros.

A diferencia de hace un rato, tengo que apartar la vista de la pantalla. Recuerdo la historia que contó Peeta, más bien, lo poco que contó sobre nuestros padres, y no puedo evitar pensar que el Chico del Pan y Prim son como una ilusión de aquella vida que podrían haber tenido.

Me pica la nuca, los brazos y la quijada. Me siento incomoda.

El sonido de asombro y algunos gritos de la gente hacen que regrese mí vista a la pantalla y un frío recorre mi cuerpo: Tresh salió de su escondite y camina hacia ellos, su mirada no promete nada bueno. Peeta está frente a Prim, protectoramente y agarrando fuertemente su cuchillo.

—Prim —habla, sin dejar de mirar a Tresh—, corre, corre todo lo que puedas y escóndete… si puedes, trepa un árbol y quédate ahí. No hagas ruido, no salgas, no nada. Vete.

—No. No me voy a ir —objeta mi hermana.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Prim? —-alza la voz y frunce el ceño—. Es peligroso que estés aquí y…

—El que no entiende eres tú, Peeta. Me quedo contigo, no te voy a dejar luchar solo… y que pase lo que tenga que pasar —contesta, con determinación.

— ¡Diablos, Nenita! En estos momentos no sabes cómo me gustaría dejarte inconsciente —gruñe, desesperado—. Toma tu cuchillo, sé cuidadosa y… perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de decir… pero, si te ataca, entiérralo en su pecho, cabeza o garganta… tira… tira a matar. Trata de no pensarlo mucho.

—Si —susurra con voz y manos temblorosas, sosteniendo otro cuchillo.

Ya está. No hay vuelta atrás. Estamos a minutos de que terminen Los Juegos y sólo habrá un ganador.

Mi respiración se vuelve errática, mi corazón palpita estrepitosamente y comienzo a sudar frío. Mi madre me toma de la mano pero sudo tanto que tengo que soltarla varias veces para limpiarme en mis ropas.

— ¿Piensas aprovecharte de esa niñita también? Así como lo hiciste con Rue —grita Tresh, lívido de furia. Nuestros chicos palidecen por un instante y después hacen un gesto de incomprensión. Prim se aferra a la cintura de Peeta.

—No sé de qué hablas —responde el Chico del Pan, confundido.

—Mientes. Tú la mataste, así como piensas matar a tu compañera —afirma, hiriente, injusto, sin misericordia, sin consideración, con la única certeza de una mentira.

Peeta hace una mueca de sorpresa, seguida de una de dolor, para terminar con una de enojo. Prim abre y cierra la boca repetidamente pero no sale nada de su boca.

—Sí —Peeta rompe el silencio—, yo la maté. Murió por mi culpa.

Llevo mis manos rápidamente a mi boca, ahogando un grito de terror. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Es un idiota. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota… Me repito incesantemente y obligándome a sentirme enojada para no sucumbir al llanto.

— ¡No! —grita uno de los hermanos de Peeta.

— ¡¿Qué hace?! —murmura alguien más.

— ¡Es un tonto! —ladra Gale.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —se oye el murmullo general, incluso en el Círculo de la Ciudad.

Todos están consternados, sorprendidos, enojados, lamentándose, hablándole a la pantalla en su defensa. Nadie entiende qué pasa.

Tresh, al escuchar esto corre hacia él lo más rápido que su pierna mala le permite; Peeta, al verlo, empuja a Prim, quien cae el suelo, y también corre hacia él. Los dos están furiosos y prometen muerte.

Cuando se encuentran, el choque es espantoso: Tresh ataca con su maza, golpeando como si fuera un látigo. Peeta alza el brazo derecho para detener el golpe que iba a su cabeza; la pequeña esfera y las púas se entierran en él. Hace una mueca de dolor y su brazo cae hacia su costado. El chico del 11, con su otra mano, lo golpea en la quijada, haciéndolo caer.

Y, contrario a lo que pensé, no lo ataca con su arma, sino que se le va a golpes.

Lo golpea una y otra vez. Escuchamos el crack que se oye al estampar su puño en la cara de Peeta. Él trata de detenerlo con su brazo bueno pero es inútil.

Recuerdo la muerte del chico del 1, tan dolorosamente similar a esto, y llevo mis manos a mi estómago y ejerzo presión. El dolor es insoportable. Va a morir. Se me nubla la vista, no sé si por las lágrimas o porque me voy a desmayar. Trato de cerrar los ojos pero la necesidad de grabarme todos sus rasgos en mi memoria me lo impide.

— ¡Déjalo! —-grita Prim, de repente, con fuerza, desesperación, y corre hacia ellos—. ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Él no la mató!

Llega hasta ellos y con toda su pequeña fuerza trata de empujar a Tresh, incluso lo golpea, con sus pequeños puños, en la cara, la espalda, pero sin éxito alguno.

—Quítate, niñita, esto es entre él y yo —sólo le basta extender un brazo con fuerza y la empuja. Mi hermana cae sentada al piso pero se vuelve a levantar, y lo sigue golpeando.

—Prim… vete… vete… de… aquí —logra articular Peeta entre tantos golpes.

— ¡Que te quites! —gruñe Tresh, empujándola nuevamente.

— ¡No! ¡No me voy a quitar! —-y se pone de pie, golpeándolo, jalándolo, arañándolo, llorando, gritando, desesperada—. ¡Tendrás que quitarme tú… o matarme! ¡Vamos, mátame!

Reprimo mentalmente a Prim por haber soltado su cuchillo cuando corrió; de no haber sido así, esto no estaría pasando. La reprimo también porque de no haber obligado a Peeta a correr tras ella, él tendría más fuerzas.

Es una tonta.

Una risa espeluznante retumba en el estadio.

Tresh y Prim miran en dirección de la risa y se quedan quietos, con los ojos desorbitados.

Nosotros, estamos helados.

Es Cato.

.

.

.

Duele.

Cada golpe es tan doloroso que me hace perder la fuerza, ni siquiera intento ya defenderme, y con mi brazo adormecido es inútil cualquier intento.

Escucho a Prim y Tresh gritar pero no logro entender qué dicen; lo único que sé es que mi pequeña tiene que huir de aquí. Ella tiene que ganar.

—Prim… vete… vete… de… aquí —trato de gritar pero creo que salió más como un susurro.

Pero no recibo respuesta.

Siento que mi agresor se desestabiliza un momento. Siguen los gritos. Siguen los golpes. Siguen las sacudidas.

No voy a poder cumplir mi promesa: Tresh me va a matar y, seguramente, también a Prim.

Le pido a Tresh que con Prim lo haga rápido y no la torture.

Le pido a mi familia que no me aborrezcan.

Le pido a las Everdeen que no me odien.

Le pido a Rue que venga por mí.

No puedo ni quiero seguir aquí.

Alguien se ríe.

No más golpes, ni sacudidas ni gritos. Todo se queda quieto.

¿Qué pasa?

.

.

.

Esto no puede ser. ¿Qué hace Cato ahí? Él está muerto.

Tresh se incorpora, olvidándose de Peeta, y mira fijamente al intruso. Prim trata de levantar a Peeta, pero está muy machacado, tiene un ojo cerrado, una ceja abierta, las mejillas hinchadas… en fin, todo cubierto de sangre, que le cuesta hacerlo ella sola.

—Peeta, por favor, ayúdame, has un esfuerzo. Levántate —le limpia la cara con las manos y pasa el brazo bueno de Peeta sobre su hombro—. Mira, sólo tienes que levantarte un poco, yo te sostendré.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunta Tresh a Cato, quien sonríe torcidamente.

La misma carcajada espeluznante es su respuesta.

— ¡Peeta! —gritan desgarradoramente.

Y no es Prim.

El grito viene del bosque, de donde venían nuestros chicos… la veo… la vemos…

Es Rue.

.

.

.

Mi pequeña trata de levantarme, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hacerlo. Me duele el brazo, la cara; siento la sangre caliente salir por mi nariz, me cuesta abrir el ojo derecho. Me han dado una buena paliza.

Pero el problema no es ese, sino, ¿por qué Tresh se detuvo? Lo escucho gritar, preguntándole a alguien que quién es, pero eso es absurdo, solamente estamos nosotros tres… O, quizá, ya me volví loco de tanto golpe. O el loco es él.

Prim pasa mi brazo sobre su hombro y me toma de la cintura, animándome a levantarme. Con mucho esfuerzo lo hago pero ella no me suelta, cosa que le agradezco ya que siento que podría caer. Levanto la vista un poco y, con mi ojo bueno, veo a alguien, se me hace familiar pero no lo distingo bien. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? No puede haber nadie más que nosotros.

Un grito desgarrador me pone alerta.

— ¡Peeta!

Esto no puede ser. Esa voz… yo… la conozco.

Volteo a mi derecha y la veo. Ahí está. Es ella.

Rue.

Me digo que esto no es real, que es sólo un producto de mi imaginación o de tanto golpe. Miro a Prim, a Tresh, tratando de encontrar respuestas pero lo que veo me desconcierta más: el otro individuo que está aquí es Cato.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, a pesar del dolor, pensando en que al abrirlos se desvanecerán, seguro de que mi mente me está jugando una cruel broma. Me repito varias veces que Rue no está aquí, al igual que Cato. Ellos se fueron. Están muertos. Estoy alucinando. El dolor me hace desvariar…

Abro los ojos, pero sigue ahí.

— ¡Peeta, por favor! —me suplica Rue, llorando—. ¡Ayúdame!

Esto no es cosa de mi imaginación. Es ella. Es real.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos, que no nos separaríamos por nada del mundo… y me dejaste morir!

Grita con tanta rabia que me duele el pecho.

—N… no, yo… yo traté, te lo juro que traté de ayudarte —comienzo a explicarle. No quiero que piense que no me importa, que no la quiero—. Pero todo pasó tan rápido que… que no pude hacer nada…

— ¡Mentiroso!

—No me digas eso —mis lágrimas fluyen. Me duele escucharla. Se me desgarra algo en el interior porque no cree en mí. No puedo soportarlo.

Trato de avanzar hacia ella, quiero verla a los ojos y convencerla de que no soy un monstruo, pero Prim me detiene.

—No, no vayas —me jala la playera.

—Suéltame. Tengo que ir, ella debe saber…

—Hazle caso a tu compañera, Doce —me interrumpe Tresh—. Esto puede ser una trampa. Ellos están muertos, no son reales.

—No, no, Rue no está muerta… ella me está hablando, necesito explicarle.

Una estruendosa risa me paraliza. Es cato.

Un 'Te odio' me hiela la sangre. Es Rue.

Risas y gritos, risas y gritos. Los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tapo mis oídos. Es una verdadera tortura escucharlos.

Risas.

Gritos.

Risas.

Gritos.

Risas.

Gritos.

Risas.

Gritos.

Silencio.

Veo a Rue caer de rodillas, tal cual como cuando Marvel le atravesó la lanza.

Escucho un fuerte impacto detrás de mí. Cato está en el suelo.

Y comienzan a retorcerse.

.

.

.

Esos malditos Vigilantes… son más perversos de lo que pensé.

Es claro que esto es sólo parte de un retorcido juego. Me sorprende cómo utilizan tanta tecnología, tanto ingenio, para torturarlos de esa manera.

— ¡Peeta, por favor! ¡Ayúdame! —Llora el fantasma, espectro, holograma o lo que sea, de Rue—. ¡Te odio! ¡Dijiste que íbamos a estar juntos, que no nos separaríamos por nada del mundo… y me dejaste morir! —cambia el llanto por un grito de rabia, de rencor.

—N… no, yo… yo traté, te lo juro que traté de ayudarte —habla Peeta, dolido—. Pero todo pasó tan rápido que… que no pude hacer nada…

Tresh se ve visiblemente sorprendido, Prim está igual.

— ¡Mentiroso!

—No me digas eso —sus lágrimas fluyen y trata de acercarse a ella pero Prim no se lo permite.

—No, no vayas —lo jala de la playera.

—Suéltame. Tengo que ir, ella debe saber…

—Hazle caso a tu compañera, Doce —interrumpe Tresh—. Esto puede ser una trampa. Ellos están muertos, no son reales.

Mira a Peeta con una mezcla de escepticismo y lastima y unas tantas emociones más que no logro descifrar. De lo único que estoy segura es que el odio se ha esfumado de su mirada.

—No, no, Rue no está muerta… —contradice Peeta, señalando al fantasma de Rue, y con la desesperación desbordando por su voz—, ella me está hablando, necesito explicarle.

La espeluznante risa de Cato resuena. Un grito de Rue también.

Uno ríe y la otra grita, al mismo tiempo y repetidas veces.

Se me eriza la piel. A pesar de saber que son un producto de la tecnología del Capitolio, es desconcertante ver a dos personas muertas torturando a los vivos con esos ruidos tan desesperantes.

Peeta lleva sus manos a sus oídos, Prim se aferra a la cintura de él, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas; Tresh parece tranquilo, pero por su respiración errática, me doy cuenta que está apunto de ceder a la desesperación.

Los grito y risas siguen, pareciera que suben de tono, estoy tentada a salir corriendo de la Plaza pero caigo en cuenta de algo: Cato y Rue no mueven sus labios. El sonido proviene de otro lado.

De repente, silencio.

Y los fantasmas caen. Rue de la misma forma en que murió y Cato hacía en frente, quedando boca abajo.

Y los dos se sacuden incontrolablemente.

Se retuercen.

Sus extremidades se doblan de una forma antinatural.

Y, en unos segundos, ya no son ellos.

— ¡Mutos! —grita Tresh.

Por primera vez, durante todos estos días, veo el miedo impregnado en su mirada.

Los Tributos se convirtieron en una especie de lobos. Sus garras son afiladas y larguísimas. Sus hocicos sacan espuma y saliva. Son horrorosos.

—Vamos, corre —Prim jala a Peeta, quien está en shock.

Tresh no pierde más tiempo y se trepa a la Cornucopia.

Peeta reacciona y es guiado por Prim, que también va a la Cornucopia. El Chico del Pan le ayuda a subir. Prim ya está arriba. Estira sus brazos para ayudar a Peeta, pero no puede. Peeta trata de subir, se resbala, se levanta y se vuelve a resbalar.

Los mutos lanzan un agudo y terrorífico aullido. Se posicionan en dos patas, alzan sus patas delanteras y toman vuelo… y corren hacia ellos.

Peeta hace un intento más por subir. Los mutos están más cerca. Se me agita el pecho. En la Plaza, en el Capitolio sueltan grititos de terror. Peeta se resbala, está a punto de caer, los mutos abren el hocico abalanzándose sobre él…

Repentinamente, lo jalan del brazo.

Es Tresh. ¡Tresh lo ayudó a subir!

Se escucha el fuerte impacto de los mutos al estrellarse contra el metal dorado.

Por enésima vez, nuestros chicos están a salvo.

El resoplido es general, pero yo no me fio de Tresh.

—Gracias, gracias —dice Prim, suspirando de alivio y abrazando a Peeta que está recostado y agitado.

— ¿Ayudaron a Rue? ¿La mataste? —pregunta Tresh, señalando a Peeta.

—No… él no fue. Distrito 1, él la mató —contesta Prim, rápidamente—. Todo fue muy rápido. La atacó por la espalda. No pudimos hacer nada.

— ¿Lo mataron… al Distrito 1? —pregunta, con voz áspera.

—Sí —asiente mi hermana—. Él murió primero.

Tresh ladea una sonrisa. Se acerca a Peeta y le ofrece la mano. Él la acepta y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Esta imagen contrasta con la imagen de los lobos debajo de ellos: aúllan, gruñen, muestran sus puntiagudos dientes, rascan la Cornucopia, tratan de treparla pero sus afiladas uñas los hacen resbalar.

—Te salvé, así que tú y yo no nos debemos nada. Por Rue, ¿entiendes? Pero eso no significa que los dejaré ganar.

—No. Deja ir a Prim, no le hagas daño —gruñe Peeta—. Esto es entre tú y yo.

—No te quieras pasar de listo, Doce —lo mira amenazadoramente—. Estoy a punto de regresar a mi Distrito y…

—Está bien, está bien —dice Peeta, con voz resignada—. Sólo… sólo hazlo rápido, ¿sí? —da un paso hacia adelante, levantando las manos, rindiéndose y mostrando que está indefenso. Voltea la vista a Prim, le da una sonrisa triste y susurra: —. Perdóname, Pequeña.

Antes de que mi hermanita pueda reaccionar, Peeta se abalanza sobre Tresh… y caen de la Cornucopia.

Se impactan en el duro suelo. Los mutos lanzan un aullido agudo y corren hacia ellos. Prim grita, llora, suplica porque vuelvan a subir. Pero es tarde.

Tresh lucha fieramente con sus puños contra el muto que se le va encima; Peeta no corre con tanta suerte: el lobo le entierra sus colmillos en la pierna y lo arrastra varios metros.

La gente en el Capitolio llora a mares, están histéricos, se abrazan entre ellos. Gritan por Peeta, por ayuda, por su vida… Aquí en la Plaza estamos serios, el único sonido que se escucha es el que transmiten los altavoces y los sollozos de la familia Mellark: ahora son los hijos y la esposa quienes abrazan al panadero que tiene la cabeza gacha, el cuerpo encorvado y la mirada desgarrada.

Quien fue el sostén de la familia, quien aguantó y llevó sobre sus hombros la entrevista, el dolor de su esposa e hijos, quien nos alimentó las últimas semanas, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa sincera, amable y valiente, se ha quebrado.

Y si la persona más fuerte del Distrito se quebró, es porque es el fin.

Gale abraza a mi madre, quien se cubre los ojos con sus manos, y yo me uno a ellos. Estoy temblando, me duele el pecho, muerdo mi mejilla por dentro para no gritar, para no sacar todo este dolor.

El lobo suelta a Peeta, camina a su alrededor, olisqueándolo; abre su horroroso hocico y, cuando pensé que iba a dar el mordisco final, éste le gruñe ferozmente en la cara… pero no le hace nada. Se da la vuelta y se une a la otra bestia y atacan a Tresh.

El Chico del Pan gime de dolor, la pierna le sangra abundantemente; Prim, desde la Cornucopia, grita y llora. Está desesperada. Se desliza sobre el brillante metal dorado sin importarle el peligro y corre hacia Peeta.

El chico del 11 pelea con fuerza pero no es suficiente. Los mutos lo muerden, entierran sus colmillos en sus brazos, manos, piernas abdomen, una y otra vez. Son heridas leves para ser unas bestias asesinas, pero lo suficientemente mortales como para que se desangre. Se me revuelve el estómago al escuchar los gruñidos, ladridos y gritos humanos y de animales

Durante unos segundos, los mutos se quedan quietos, levantan sus asquerosas caras, lanzan un aullido y, uno de ellos, da el bocado final: clava sus dientes en el cuello de Tresh, y de un fuerte mordisco, le desgarra la garganta. Acto seguido, como si una fuerza extraña los llamara, se adentran a la Cornucopia y desaparecen. Todo ante la mirada atónita de Prim.

—Bastardos —masculla Gale, furioso—. Pretenden que uno de ellos mate al otro.

Y lloro. Dejo mi llanto fluir porque ahora lo entiendo. Lo único que buscaban era deshacerse de Tresh porque Peeta no tenía ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo. Entiendo que esta es su tan esperada final. Entiendo que quieren un enfrentamiento entre el Distrito 12. Entiendo que esperan el momento en que alguno traicione al otro. Entiendo que esto es lo que buscaban desde un principio.

No se puede ser más cruel y retorcido.

_Bum_. Tresh ha muerto ahogado en un charco de sangre.

—Prim… Prim, ¿estás bien? —murmura Peeta.

—S… sí, sí, estoy bien —contesta, aún impresionada.

—Vete… corre… sube de nuevo… a la Cornucopia y…

—No. Tengo que curar tu pierna, estás sangrando mucho —levanta un poco su pantalón para inspeccionar la herida.

Casi me desmayo: un pedazo de carne le cuelga de la pantorrilla, incluso se le ve el hueso.

—Peeta, tienes que aguantar —le ordena Prim, desesperada, sin su habitual tranquilidad de sanadora.

—No, no puedo —jadea—. Déjalo así.

—De ninguna manera. Voy a buscar algo… tengo que regresar al bosque… ir por algunas plantas… no sé, lo que sea.

Pero Peeta la toma del brazo fuertemente.

—No. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.

—Pero…

—No quiero estar solo. Por favor —suplica con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ven, abrázame. Lo necesito.

Mi hermanita se acuesta a un lado de él. Los dos se aferran al otro con desesperación, con llanto, con dolor. La pantorrilla de Peeta sigue sangrando; la vida se le escapa.

En el Capitolio siguen llorando, tristes, consternados. Gritan por él, por Prim, por los dos. Los quieren, los aclaman, se abrazan a los retratos que tienen de ellos, se dejan caer al suelo, histéricos; jalan sus coloridos cabellos, se embarran el maquillaje en la cara…

Están sufriendo.

Por primera vez no siento odio hacia esas personas, hasta cierto punto las entiendo porque yo siento lo mismo. Me gustaría gritar, llorar, revolcarme de dolor. Pero lo único que consigo hacer es aferrarme a mi madre, a Gale; trato de ahogar lo que siento pero no puedo evitar acallar los extraños sonidos que brotan de mi garganta. Me siento como un animal herido que sigue luchando por respirar, que jadea dolorosamente por ayuda, por atención, por alguien que se apiade de él. De mí. De Peeta. De Prim. De los Mellark.

El estadio se sume en un llanto silencioso. Presencia a las dos últimas personas que quedan después de dos semanas. El sol y el viento, el trinar de los pájaros y el verde pasto y los árboles ondeándose los acunan con tranquilidad.

Atrás quedó la masacre, los gritos, las risas, los incendios, los mutos, los 22 chicos que tuvieron que morir para llegar a esto. Todo eso sólo da paso al cariño, a la valentía, al sacrificio, a la despedida. Al verdadero horror y a lo último en espectáculos desde el punto de vista de los Vigilantes.

A final de cuentas, el Distrito 12 si es trágico.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, puede que una hora, o más o menos, da igual.

En el Capitolio siguen llorando, los Vigilantes no han hecho nada para avivar los agonizantes Juegos, el Distrito sigue sumido en un tenso ambiente, los Mellark se resignan, levantan la cabeza con orgullo pero mirada vacía; yo me siento entumida. Durante un momento dejo de sentir, de pensar, sólo me concentro en la imagen de ellos dos tumbados en el piso, abrazándose y llorando quedamente. No quiero sentir nada más que la satisfacción de ver a las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo.

Sí.

Porque ayudó, cuidó, consoló y lleno de cariño y amor a la única persona que más amaba en este mundo y por la que daría mi vida.

Sí.

Porque nunca festejó ni se vanaglorió de alguna de sus muertes.

Sí.

Porque siempre estuvo cerca de mí, conmigo, para mí.

Sí.

Porque él fue el único que, al verme hambrienta, sola, enferma de tristeza, me tendió la mano y no me dejo morir, al contrario, me dio más razones para vivir.

Sí.

Porque, simplemente, lo siento.

Sí.

Porque lo quie…

—Peeta, no te duermas —chilla Prim, sacudiéndolo, y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Miro a mi Chico del Pan y veo que la pierna le sangra más que hace un rato y se ve más pálido de lo que es.

—Aquí sigo, Pequeña —contesta con una sonrisa forzada—. Ayúdame a sentarme, ¿sí?

Prim se pone en cuclillas y lo sostiene del tórax. Peeta aprieta los dientes pero se le escapan algunos quejidos. Logra sentarse y mira su pantorrilla. No hay miedo, ni terror, ni sorpresa en su mirada. Regresa la vista a mi hermana y sonríe. Están cara a cara.

—Nenita —comienza a hablar, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su cara y el ojo cerrado empiezan a hincharse más, la sangre ya está seca y se le ve la nariz desviada—, quiero que me prometas unas cuantas cosas.

—No, Peeta, tengo que curar tu pierna hasta que…

—Escúchame, Prim —la interrumpe; toma las manos de mi hermana sin dejar de mirarla—. Quiero que cuando estés en casa seas feliz, que sigas sonriendo y que encuentres un talento, no es algo que te costará trabajo ya que estás llena de ellos; quiero que te conviertas en la mejor doctora de Panem y cumplas tu promesa de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, pero no sólo en un aspecto físico, sino también del alma. Tú eres buena en eso pues me salvaste a mí.

—No, no. Cállate —solloza Prim—. Tú eres el que tiene que regresar.

—Prim…, entiende, mira —voltea a ver su pierna—, no tiene caso mentir. Estoy muriendo…

—Puedo… puedo curarte. Aún puedo hacer algo por ti, sólo es cosa de ir a buscar…

—No, Pequeña, no puedes. Y tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

—No puedes dejarte morir… —suplica.

—Es lo que quiero —argumenta.

— ¡No puedes dejarme sola! —reclama.

—No te dejaré sola, estaré en tus recuerdos —contradice.

—Eso no es suficiente. Necesito verte, hablar, llorar y reír contigo. Te necesito a ti —objeta.

—Estarás con tu familia. El dolor pasará —afirma.

— ¡No quiero! —grita.

—Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí —dice, amable.

—No puedo. Me quedaré aquí contigo. No quiero regresar sin ti. Nosotros no nos separamos por nada del mundo, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Y no lo haremos. Cada vez que pienses en mí, estaré ahí para ti, las veces que sean necesarias.

—No, no te dejaré.

—Prim, si no quieres hacerlo por mí, hazlo por Rue, por todos aquellos que murieron. No permitas que su muerte sea en vano. Vive, sé feliz por ellos que no tuvieron la oportunidad, que perdieron la vida en el intento y dejaron atrás a sus seres queridos. Tienes que honrar su memoria.

Parece ser que Peeta ha dado con las palabras exactas porque mi hermana no dice una sola palabra.

—Por favor, hazlo, sube a la Cornucopia antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa peor.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejarte aquí —habla pero con la voz hueca, resignada. Peeta la ha convencido. Estoy segura que en cualquier momento mi hermana aceptará dejarlo—. No quiero que mueras.

—Pequeña, estoy cansado. Tresh realmente me dio la paliza de mi vida —sus labios están azules, está cada vez más pálido y se le cierra su ojo bueno—. Necesito dormir.

—No, no, no. No te duermas, por favor —susurra sin fuerza, sosteniéndolo.

—Sólo un poco, unos minutos —dice, cansado, aflojando el cuerpo y dejándose caer—. No lo van a lograr. No me van a cambiar. No voy a matarte —murmura antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Peeta, despierta, resiste un poco más, ¿sí? —Prim lo sacude—. Peeta, Peeta…

Silencio.

—Peeta, Peeta, ¡respóndeme! —Lo toma de la cara entre sus manos—. Peeta, Peeta, Peeta…

Pero no hay respuesta.

Aquí en la Plaza, aguantan la respiración. Se siente la tristeza. En el Capitolio chillan desgarradoramente y gritan histéricamente que no muera, que los quieren, que no pueden separarlos, que tienen que hacer algo. Exigen la presencia del Vigilante en Jefe, Seneca Crane, y la del mismo presidente Snow. Vemos una movilización extraña de protesta entre los propios ciudadanos contra Los Juegos del Hambre. Si no fuera porque mis ojos lo están presenciando, no lo creería.

El miedo se aprisiona en el silencio. No puedo hablar, no me puedo mover, ni siquiera puedo pestañear, me cuesta respirar. Quiero correr, huir, escapar y esconderme de estas personas, de mi familia, de los Mellark… de lo que siento. Mis piernas son como gelatina. Golpeo con fuerza el suelo, pero ni el estridente sonido de mis rodillas al impactarse me hace reaccionar. Sólo puedo quedarme hincada, cubriendo mi boca con mis manos, ahogar los sollozos, el llanto, el lamento, el dolor; apretar mi estómago con los codos para luchar contra las fatídicas emociones.

Esos días en los que solía observar su sonrisa y su cálida mirada han terminado. Ya no habrá pequeñas bromas ni anécdotas para contar. Ya no existirá la alegría que desbordaba en el Desfile; su presencia se opaca.

Siento el peso del dolor presionar la poca esperanza que aún queda en mi memoria. Recuerdo un día lluvioso ver al Chico del Pan lanzándome dos panes y su mejilla roja; compitiendo en el colegio y riendo con sus amigos; en el mercado llevando la harina y atendiendo a la gente en el mostrador de la panadería; lo vi casi morir una vez por una infección y lo veo morir ahora… Recuerdo esos silencios y miradas furtivas con las que siempre nos comunicábamos.

Me lamento por no haberme acercado a él cuando tuve la oportunidad, de no haberle dado las gracias y de perderlo ahora que lo conozco.

_Bum_.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente.

_Bum._

— ¡Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a…!

Tapo mis oídos ahogando el grito lleno de excitación de Claudius Templesmith.

_Bum_.

Siento unos brazos rodear mis hombros.

_Bum._

Escucho a la gente gritar.

_Bum._

Alguien trata de apartar mis manos de mis orejas pero me resisto.

_Bum._

Escucho aplausos y festejos.

_Bum_.

Pero a mí no me importa nada más.

_Bum._

Prim está a salvo.

_Bum._

Pero él no.

_Bum._

Peeta Mellark, Tributo del Distrito 12, dieciséis años, panadero, luchador, amigo, hermano, hijo, ha ganado Los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre de una forma inusual: cediéndole la victoria a alguien más.

Mintió, engañó, mató, luchó, lloró; fue fuerte y débil, alegre y triste, valiente y cobarde, aliado y compañero, traidor y leal; hombre y niño a la vez.

Y nadie cuidó de él.

Y, aun así, ganó y perdió.

_Bum._

Y la victoria sabe a derrota.

Los gritos histéricos de Prim son los que me hacen salir de mi breve pero doloroso letargo.

Abro los ojos y clavo mi vista en la pantalla, sin emoción alguna, sólo para ver a mi pequeña hermana tratando de reanimar a Peeta con desesperación. Hace presión en su pecho, pega su oído a éste y vuelve a hacer presión… una y otra, y otra, y otra vez mientras le ruega que despierte.

Los brazos que me rodean, me levantan como si fuera una simple muñeca. No pongo resistencia.

Dos aerodeslizadores se materializan en el estadio

Prim sigue intentando, fallidamente, reanimar a Peeta.

Una escalera surge de los aerodeslizadores. En una, baja Cinna, el estilista de Prim; en la otra Haymitch.

Mi hermana voltea a verlos con terror y se aferra al cuerpo inerte de Peeta.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —grita como loca cuando Haymitch se acerca a ella.

Pero el Mentor la ignora por completo.

—Hazte a un lado, Prim —gruñe Haymitch, jalándola de la cintura pero es como si Prim hubiera desarrollado una fuerza descomunal. No puede apartarla de Peeta; se aferra a él con dolor.

— ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjanos en paz! —grita fúrica.

Cinna se acerca y ayuda a Haymitch. Jalan a Prim hasta que logran arrancarla del Chico del Pan, llevándose parte de la playera de éste.

El estilista la arrastra lejos entre gritos desesperados, arañazos, puñetazos, patadas, mordidas, parece un animal salvaje y rabioso peleando por regresar con él.

La desconozco. Esa fiera que está ahí, atacando a su estilista, no es mi frágil hermana. No es aquella niña asustadiza que salió cosechada; aquella que se despertaba en las noches a causa de las pesadillas por el miedo de ir a Los Juegos; no es aquella débil criatura que juré proteger; no es quien nunca se atrevería a dañar a nadie ni aunque su vida estuviese en peligro…

Estoy viendo el resultado de cuando eres expuesto al terror, a la barbarie y a la indiferencia.

Veo con miedo que las personas, muy en el fondo, somos así y sólo hace falta empujarte al límite para sacar el monstruo que todos llevamos dentro.

Es una lástima ver cómo te obligan a perder la niñez, comprender que ya no se puede volver a la inocencia y que te tienes que convertir en un adulto a marchas forzadas.

Pero… ¿te conviertes en adulto o en una bestia?

Porque sólo nosotros soportamos ver morir a nuestros seres queridos sin mover un solo dedo; porque sólo los que están del otro lado de la pantalla, en el Capitolio, disfrutan la muerte de los de su misma especie. Porque por mucho que reniegue de ellos, en el fondo somos iguales. Porque festejamos la muerte de unos y lloramos la muerte de otros. Porque somos hipócritas y egocéntricos y egoístas y ruines en diferente posición.

Porque si de algo estoy segura, es que somos peores que bestias.

Y no sé en qué tipo de bestia herida se convertirá Prim cuando regrese.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —me susurra una voz desconocida.

Me doy cuenta que estoy temblando, llorando sin parar y soltando dolorosos jadeos. Pero me sorprende más darme cuenta ver que la voz y los brazos desconocidos que me sostienen son del panadero.

¿Cómo puede hablarme con tanta paz cuando su hijo acaba de morir? ¿Cómo puede la gente estar festejando, tanto aquí como en el Capitolio? ¿Cómo pueden mi madre y Gale alegrarse por la muerte de Peeta hasta el punto de aplaudir, ella con lágrimas en los ojos y él sonriente? ¿Cómo es que los hermanos de Peeta saltan de frenética felicidad y la bruja, por primera vez, sonríe? ¿Acaso solamente yo siento la muerte del Chico del Pan y no me siento feliz por la victoria de Prim? Claro que la extraño, que deseo verla de nuevo y nunca más dejarla ir, pero no puedo demostrarlo.

En el Capitolio vitorean 'Distrito 12', y el júbilo es igual o más grande que aquí.

Regreso mi vista a lo que sucede en el estadio, preparándome para decirle adiós a mi Chico del Pan y ver su pálido rostro por última vez, pero quien palidece soy yo.

Haymitch se echa a Peeta al hombro y camina con prisa hacia la escalera del aerodeslizador; Cinna sigue sosteniendo a mi incontrolable hermana.

—Primrose, tranquilízate —dice el estilista, entre los gritos y empujones que le propina Prim—. Peeta está vivo, ¿me escuchas? Está vivo.

Mi hermanita se queda quieta, viéndolo con los ojos exageradamente abiertos.

—Ganaron, Primrose. Ustedes son los Vencedores.

Pero mi hermana no le cree. No entiende de razones y sigue atacando a Cinna, que bien, o no puede controlarla o no quiere hacerle daño. Prim ve con horror y desesperación como Haymitch se agarra a la escalera y sube hasta desaparecer dentro del aerodeslizador junto con Peeta.

Un frío recorre mi espalda y una sensación cálida me llena el estómago. ¿Vencedores? Eso no puede ser.

Volteo a ver al panadero, quien me regala una enorme sonrisa; veo a Gale quien asiente; veo a mi madre, quien me atrapa en un fuerte abrazo.

—Ganaron, hija. Los dos van a regresar —me susurra.

Pongo atención a mi alrededor y caigo en cuenta que lo que pensé que era un cañonazo, son en realidad los cohetes y fanfarrias de la victoria. Veo a la gente felicitando a los Mellark y a nosotras nos ven con satisfacción. Si no fuera por estos detalles, pensaría que me están mintiendo, pero no, es real.

Y Claudius Templesmith lo confirma:

— ¡Ciudadanos de Panem, han sido testigos una vez más de la generosidad del Capitolio! ¡Me place reiterar que los Vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre son la adorable Primrose Everdeen y el temible Peeta Mellark, Tributos del Distrito 12!

Mi hermanita al escuchar esto deja de pelear, se queda quieta, muda, llora, afloja el cuerpo y se desploma en los brazos de Cinna. Ha perdido la conciencia. El cansancio, la sorpresa y la tranquilidad la derrotaron. El estilista la lleva delicadamente hasta la escalera del otro aerodeslizador, se agarra fuertemente y suben. Desaparecen y sé que todo ha terminado.

La gente en la Plaza vuelve a festejar, a gritar, aplaudir, reír, brincar. Lo mismo pasa en el Círculo de la Ciudad.

Los dos son Vencedores. Los dos están vivos. Los dos van a regresar.

Y me uno a la felicidad.

Rio y lloro y me pregunto qué es lo que va a pasar.

...

...

...

...

...

[Por ahí, entre los Distritos más oprimidos por tantas décadas, en la parte más vulnerable de Panem, la agitación que se construyó paulatinamente, casi sin ser conscientes de ello, comienza a hervir, amenazando con explotar.

Se necesitó de la inocente creencia de que aún hay personas buenas en el mundo de una pequeña sanadora y la peligrosa valentía de un joven panadero; de la lealtad, cariño, fuerza y sacrificio de ambos para darse cuenta que no todo está perdido.

Que a pesar de que el mundo ha librado tantas guerras, unas por tierras, otras por poder y unas cuantas más por gloria, trayendo consigo traiciones, homicidios, rebeliones y genocidios, comenzar una guerra más con el estandarte del amor y la libertad es una causa mucho más noble que las anteriores.

Porque vale la pena luchar.

Porque vale la pena intentarlo.

Porque vale la pena morir.

Porque es una necesidad casi biológica cortar los hilos que los aprisionan y dejar de ser una marioneta más.

Porque hay un punto en la historia, como sociedad o simplemente como individuos, en el que se puede desear cualquier cosa, excepto continuar pagando por los errores y la codicia de otros.

Porque esta vez no hay marcha atrás: Los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre han terminado y la Revolución ha comenzado.]

* * *

Antes que todo, quisiera pedir una disculpa por no haber podido plasmar claramente lo que en mi cabeza era mejor. En mí defensa, lo hice lo mejor que pude y con mucho cariño.

Ahora sí. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, sí vendrá una continuación. No sé cuándo, tampoco es que me tardé meses, pero prefiero no decir una fecha exacta ni aproximada porque detesto quedar mal. Pero espero que en cuento salga, nos volvamos a encontrar.

Y bien, ¿les gustó? ¿faltó? ¿sobró? ¿apesto? ¿merezco morir lenta y agónicamente por los mutos? DDDDDDD:

**Amaia93, Robstar, Dannie, Katri, Cecy, Katniss bella luz, Pauli, Destacado117, Alexa-Ángel, Mary Mellark, Neo GS, Rose Malfoy** (Wow! Enorme tu review. Adoré cada letra, palabra, frase, tilde, coma, paréntesis, punto y coma, punto y aparte y punto final. Todo. Traté de reflejar precisamente eso, el que los humanos somos más que un cuerpo; somos ilusiones, sueños, tragedias, triunfos, ideologías, más que algo físico. No somos buenos ni malos, las circunstancias son las que nos hacen actuar de diferente manera. Respecto a lo de PrimxPeeta, creo que ambos tienen que evolucionar, en todos sentidos, después de Los Juegos, conocerse y reconocerse. Sabemos que se quieren, que ya no pueden estar el uno sin el otro pero también que él está enamorado de Katniss. Debe conocerla, tratar con ella y, aunque suene feo, comparar lo que tendría con ella y lo que tendría con Prim. Valorar las dos caras de una moneda y saber si puede amar lo inocente de una, o prefiere amar a lo roto de la otra; y claro, sin olvidar su participación en la Revolución y su postura a ésta. Muchas cosas van a pasar y preferiría que lo descubrieran con el paso del tiempo), **Montse Mellark, ShaPer, Zintialamorena, Isperit Llop, KoyikuBetts, LuisaAndrea, Alenapo, , Frida, Guest**: Gracias, en verdad, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, son la mejor paga que puedo recibir.

A todos aquellos que me leyeron y no comentaron, también les agradezco infinitamente.

Gracias a todos y cada uno por su tiempo, por detenerse a leer este fic. Gracias a aquellos que siguieron esta historia desde un principio; a quienes se unieron conforme avanzaba y a los que se unirán (de ser el caso).

Si alguien tiene alguna duda, comentario, queja, reclamo, ganas de apedrearme o de tirarme a los mutos, favor de hacérmelo saber, ya sea por este medio, por mail, por Facebook, whatsapp, señales de humo, un cuervo o paloma mensajera (déjenme la forma de contactarlos), ya saben, tienen la total libertad de hacerlo. Yo no reprimo a nadie.

Besos, abrazos y una mano amiga o un hombro donde llorar, les ofrezco a todos.

Hasta pronto... Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre, de su parte.

ñ_ñ.


End file.
